A Change In You
by Nevermore Ravyn
Summary: A story of love and war. When things seemed to be getting back on track for Vocaloid. The group meets an interesting sisters; Kamiko, Kagome, and Hitomi. And when they meet the twins Akira and Sayomi. The track they find themselves on, is a very bumpy one. Will the Vocaloids find a way to stop them from crashing on the bumpy track? Or will they end up falling into the darkness?
1. Chapter I

Luka was now the Student Body President, and she well, in a lot of ways disliked the position she had put herself in. Work, work, and more work. Luka was just wanting to break away, and sing. Or even just be able to relax long enough to eat her favourite food, tuna. But times were rough on the inspiring singer, even if that opportunity, continued to pass her by. She had been called for call backs to sing again. But due to her hectic schedule, there was absolutely no time to do so. Luka took in a deep breath as she rested her back on her locker,

"What has gotten you in such a rut?" Gumi asked, now standing next to her friend,

"Have you ever had a chance to give everything up, but let it go, because you knew it would let down people?" Luka asked as she turned her head slightly to look at her friend through the corner of her eyes, "Or even had a chance to make yourself a somebody, then failed, because you were too busy being a nobody that people only notice when you..."

"Every damn day, but..." Gumi sighed, as she bit down on her bottom lip, "If you haven't noticed, people fucking worship you. They do not stop, they are relentless. They try to avoid eye contact, because they are afraid they'll have to speak up. And yet, they are to scared to do so. You are very loved, Luka-sama. But you only see the downfalls. Why? Because you are too busy whining, and doing to much. You have done this to yourself, Luka. Sorry, to break the bubble of depression...And well, making it worse." Gumi sighed, as she shook her head, "You gotta snap out of this, Luka. You are the President of the Student Body, do you really want to let them down?" Gumi asked,

"No, not really. But there is one little problem. I gotta call back, and I once again have to miss out. Because I can't break away from my duties. Plus, the d...Darn Vice, decided to step down, and no one will step up." Luka whispered, as she slowly pushed her way off from her locker,

"Well, cheer up." Gumi began as they walked towards their next class, "Guess who is coming to our school tomorrow?" Gumi asked with delight and joy in her eyes,

"A Vice president?!" Luka stated in a mocking joyous manner,

"You can be such a pain. You know that?" Gumi asked, as she rolled her eyes,

"So, I've been told." Luka replied, "So, who is coming to our school?" Luka asked, as she looked at her friend,

"Well, three. First off, those twins from Vocaloid; Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin. Then there is the one girl that gets you stuttering so bad, you look absolutely insane." Gumi giggled, then sighed, "Hatsune Miku." Gumi watched Luka stumble,

"You are kidding..." Luka whispered, as she bent down and pick up her books. "You are kidding, right?" Luka asked,

"Yeah, totally kidding. You know me. NO! They are seriously getting enrolled to our school. Apparently, their parents decided they needed to live a 'normal' life." Gumi stated, as she made quote marks with her hands as she said normal, "Can you believe it? And as you being a President, you have to show them around." Gumi smiled, but her smile faded away,

"I can't. I have to go to every single club to make sure that they are following the rules." Luka replied, "I would love to, but I can't." Luka stated, as she heard the first bell ring, "I'll talk to you later. Call me." Luka stated as she walked into her class, and took her normal seat. She began to slowly let her daydreaming take over, she wondered what things would be like if she became a Vocaloid, she would be able to work with her favourite singer of all time. But a sigh, had the class staring at her, "Hi..." Luka stated with a smirk to follow. As the bell rang, she slowly stood, and was stopped by a student,

"L...Sorry...Megurine Luka...Can I ask you something?" The estranged boy asked,

"Certainly." Luka replied with the softest smile,

"I..I was wondering if you knew what classes...Uhm...Miku, Len and Rin will be in..." The boy stammered, "You..Are after all the Student Body President..And I was hoping you knew." He whispered,

Luka found his stammering rather cute, "No, unfortunately, I do not. I do, however, wish I did. However, I am sure they will be in one of your classes." Luka stated with a smile, "However, do not. I beg of you, do not run up to them like some crazed fan begging for an autograph." Luka smiled, as she began to walk away,

"Uhm...Luka-sama. Can I carry your books? I..I wa...I..Er..To talk to you some more." The boy spoke as his heart began to beat faster, Luka was his idol. Then again, she was his idol in a different way. Not an obsessed fan. But she was idol because she did so much for school,

Luka smiled, and couldn't resist his young boy charm, "Alright. But don't make this a habit." Luka joked around with the young male, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Luka asked as her and the boy began to walk out of the classroom,

"I..Er..Well, I was wondering...Er...Could you help me with..My..." The boy kept stammering over words that usually would come out. But today, not as much. "With..."

"Megurine Luka, I need to speak with you in my office." The Principle stated with a very stern tone,

"I am sorry, catch me next time. And thanks for carrying my books." Luka stated with a warm smile as she walked with the Principle, all Luka could think about how much trouble she had gotten herself into. She hated being in trouble, and being the Student Body President, made things, a little more harder that she wanted, she took a seat before the Principle's desk, "Yes...You had wished to see me..." Luka whispered, as she looked at the Principle, trying to keep eye contact,

"Yes, I did. I need you to give the three new students a tour tomorrow." The Principle stated,

Luka immediately stood, "HOW CAN I DO THIS?! When you know for a fact, that I'll be checking in with the clubs tomorrow! This isn't fair! Every time, I think I'll be able to just cut off, and get to go through an easy day. You throw this on me! It is not fair! I've been blowing off big opportunities, because I've been so damn busy. 'Oh, Luka do this. Oh, Luka do that.' How is it fair to me?! I am just one damn person! ONE PERSON! Everyone makes it seem like I am f...Ahem, Superwoman. And I am not. I can only do certain things...And I..." Luka sighed as she sat down in her chair, as she lowered her head, "Forgive me. I shouldn't have screamed nor had that tone with you." Luka whispered,

"No, you shouldn't have. Though I see your point. Tomorrow you will help the new students. Then after you'll be able to go home. I want you to actually take a day off from..."

"You are...Letting me take a day off from school?" Luka asked, as her eyes rose to make eye contact with the Principle,

"Yes, because you are right, you need a break from everything that you do. And maybe this will be a chance for you, to get back with all of the call backs that have been asking you to come and sing again." The Principle smiled ever so softly, "And if you ever have that one with me, Luka. I'll have to suspend you not only from school, but your President duties." The Principle stated with a stern tone, "Now, go home."

Luka bowed her head, and walked out of the office and headed home. Luka kept thinking about her tone with the Principle. And having to give a tour of the school to Miku. She was actually only thinking about Miku. Surely, Rin and Len were important, but Miku...Always got Luka's heart pounding, her voice was just so amazing. Luka felt her phone buzz, she looked down,

_To: Luka_  
_From Gumi:_  
_"Luka, we sooo need to talk! Text me, k?" _

Luka sighed, then responded,

_To: Gumi_  
_From Luka:_  
_"And what do we need to talk about?"_

_To: Luka_  
_From Gumi: _  
_"Well, remember how I said that..Only those three are coming to the school?!"_

_To Gumi:_  
_From: Luka _  
_"Uh, yeah."_

_To: Luka_  
_From Gumi: _  
_"Wellllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllll"_

_To: Luka_  
_From Gumi:_  
_"Sorry, my phone sort of got stuck on the L. Not the point, there might be a chance, Kaito will be there to, as well, as Meiko!"_

Luka's eyes shot wide as she saw the name Meiko, "Oh shit..." Luka whispered,

_To: Gumi_  
_From Luka: _  
_"Gumi, huh? Well, alright. No wonder the Principle is allowing me to go home after giving them a tour."_

_To: Luka_

_From Gumi:_  
_"WHOA! The Principle is letting you go home?! Right on! Well, got homework. Later, Luka!"_

"My life is sooo boring..." Luka whispered, as she pouted, "I haven't seen Meiko...Inwhat seems like forever." Luka whispered to herself, she walked into her small apartment. She took off her clothes, and immediately got into the shower. Feeling the hot water flow down her petite frame, as she took in a deep breath. Letting the steam clear out what seemed her lungs that were filled with depressing sorrow. The water slowly ran down her rather large breasts, and fell quietly around her feet. She lathered her body up with soap. She sighed, as she walked out of the shower, and dried off. She walked towards her closet and got her work clothes out, "Another long, dull night." Luka stated, as she walked out of her apartment and towards her car, another night that would be filled with only one thing; boring people talking about their boring lives.


	2. Chapter II

Luka woke up from what seemed a hangover, her head was pounding. Her night wasn't the best. She had the worse tables. People were rude, and now, she was suffering from all the rude tones that she had received. But something sparked, "I get to see my idol!" Luka immediately, stood, then grabbed her head, "To fast...To fast." She whispered, as she walked towards her closet and picked out the best looking clothes, alright, Luka picked out her uniform. She sighed, "They really need to change this stuff." Luka whispered, as she turned on her phone, and saw three missed calls, she dialed the Voicemail number and listened,

"Is_ this Megurine Luka? I just wanted to see if you wanted to take that call back. If not, I'll look for someone new. We need to know, soon. Because there are plenty of people that would want this spot. So, give me a call back. Thanks._"

Luka arched her brow, "Thanks for leaving a number...Or even telling me who you are." Luka shook her head, as she checked her next message,

"_KYAAA! MIKU IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL! AND SOOO IS LIKE ALL THE PEOPLE...Well...NO YES! ALL OF THEM! I AM SOOO HAPPY I DIDN'T GET ANY SLEEP!_"

"Gumi...Gumi..." Luka shook her head, as she listened to following message, in which almost stopped her from breathing,

"_Alright, its me again. I forgot to leave everything. This is the President of Crypton. And I was wondering if you were interested in the call back. Give me a call today, or I'll believe that you are not wanting to, and I'll give the spot to someone else._"

Luka's eyes were wide, as she shook off the call. She needed to get ready, "This...This has to be a joke." Luka whispered, as she walked out of her apartment after getting ready. Once at school, people were freaking out. Luka saw all of the cameras being flashed towards; Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito and Meiko. Luka's jaw dropped as she saw the beautiful girl that she had a crush on,

"Oh My God! They are actually here. I guess the spotlight is off you now." Gumi playfully nudged Luka, "Luka..What's the matter?" Gumi asked, as she looked towards her friend, "Luka..." Gumi shook her softly, "Luka...Are you in there?" Gumi asked,

"I..I can't do this." Luka ran towards the bathroom, and she was instantly followed by Gumi, "I can't do this!" Luka stated aloud, "I just blew off the biggest thing in the world, because I am stuck here..." Luka whispered, usually she was calm and collected, but right now? Not so much. Luka was the verge of breaking down, when she heard Gumi's voice,

"Luka..What's going on?" Gumi asked, now concerned for her friend,

"Remember when I told you I had a call back?" Luka asked, but never gave Gumi a chance to reply, "It was the President of Crypton. I was in a random studio. They wouldn't even tell me who the hell I was auditioning for. They just kept saying, 'Sing, because you'll be picked up by a huge company.' So, I continued to sing. Not realizing that it would be with Crypton. So, I lost my chance." Luka whispered, as she exited the stall, "But hey, I get to be around my idol." Luka whispered, in a faded tone.

Gumi lowered her eyes, "I wish I knew what to do." Gumi whispered, as she took Luka's hand into her own, "Let us go greet our new guests." Gumi stated in a rather uplifting voice. "Oh, its Friday. No school tomorrow. I am taking you out." Gumi stated with a warm smile,

Luka and Gumi separated from each other, Luka left Gumi as she walked towards the five. She bowed her head towards the stars, "Welcome, my name is..." And this is where Luka began to stutter as her eyes made contact with Miku's, "M..M..Er...Ahem. My name is Megurine Luka." Luka finally managed to get out. Her heart was pounding so hard, that she could feel the beat against her ears, "Follow me...E..Er..I'll be giving you the tour of our school." Luka whispered, as she began to walk away,

"Do you not wish to know our names?" Meiko asked, "After all, you and I have a past." Meiko stated as she walked past the other Vocaloids, and hugged Luka, "Luka, how have you been?" Meiko asked with a soft smile,

"Well, good. And I can see you are doing amazing." Luka stated as she looked at her long time friend,

"Well, I guess you can say that. It has its up and downs. But enough of my 'wonderful' career." Meiko stated, "I'm Meiko." Meiko extended her hand, as she began to laugh,

"Nice to meet you, Meiko." Luka laughed with Meiko, but stumbled to grasp time or even air when Miku walked towards her,

"I'm Hatsune Miku." Miku extended her hand, as she finally let her eyes fix on Luka's, Miku's eyes couldn't look away, her hand slowly fell to her side. She couldn't take her eyes of the pink haired beauty.

"And I'm Len! And this is my twin Rin!" Len stated in a rather upbeat tone,

"Thanks, I'm Rin." Rin smiled softly,

And there was that voice that seemed cool and collected, "I'm Kaito." He stated,

"I know wh..Wh...Who you are." Luka whispered, as she began to walk away,

"Still the same, Luka I remembered from forever ago." Meiko had probably the cheesiest smile on her features, "So, where to miss Luka?" Meiko teased her,

"First, the front office you need a schedule." Luka stated, she ended up giving the full tour, once she was done, she headed towards her locker. Luka had saw that each of them got to their classes just on time. Luka sighed ever so softly, "I..I must have sounded like a fool." Luka thought, as she shut her locker and began to walk out, but was stopped by the Principle,

"Megurine Luka, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked,

"Sure." Luka replied,

"You did a very good job today. Kept your composure." He stated with a smile, "I just wanted to say thanks. Now go home, and relax." He said with a smile, and left Luka,

"..._Not sure what to think about that_." Luka thought as she turned around, she ran right into her idol, Miku, "Oh god, I am so sorry." She whispered, as she bent down to help with the teal hair girl's books, Luka's hand touched Miku's, and soon their eyes made contact, "Oh..My god..I am sorry, Miku. Please forgive me." Luka whispered, as she heard a giggle from the Diva,

"Its okay." Miku stated with a warm smile, she had her books in her arms, and headed towards her locker,

"Wait...Shouldn't be in class?" Luka asked,

"No, I get out early." Miku stated with a warm tone, there was something about Luka that just made her heart flutter, "Have a good day, Luka." Miku whispered, and left Luka standing there,

Luka sighed, as she headed home. She knew she needed to call the male from earlier, and she finally got the courage to do so, "Hello, I am looking for the President of Crypton." Luka whispered into the phone,

"_Hello, this is Matsumoto. Can I help you?_"

"Yes...This Megurine Luka...I was calling..." Luka was cut off,

"_Ah, I had thought you never got my call. Look, I'm going to cut to the chase. Do you want to meet at the studio for the call back? If not, I'll_..." Now he was cut off,

"I would love to come to the studio! Its just...I have a very busy schedule. And I need to figure what I can cut out, and what I can keep." Luka replied,

"_Megu...Can I just call you, Luka?_" he asked,

"Yes, that is fine." Luka responded,

"_Luka, I need someone that can come to the studio after school everyday. And I need the person to be reliable." He stated, "However, this one time. Tell me what day is good for you._"

"Uhm...Tuesdays." Luka replied, she heard a long pause,

"_Next Tuesday good?_" He asked,

"YES!...I, er...Mean yes, that is fine." Luka replied,

"_I'll see you next Tuesday at eleven in the morning._" He stated,

"Wait...I am in school then." Luka replied,

"_That is the only time I have._" He whispered,

"Alright..I get out of the class early. And I'll be there." Luka stated,

"_Then see you, next Tuesday. Thank you for calling me back._" The male stated, then hung up the phone

Luka just looked at her phone when the call was done, "Shit...What the hell am I going to do? I..." Luka sighed, "I need to give up this childish fantasy." Luka mustered, as she walked to her sofa and laid down, she just couldn't believe that there could be chance that she could be a Vocaloid, but she also knew, that this was a once in a life time opportunity. Luka took in the air that was in her apartment, and released slowly, "I...UGH!" Luka wanted to think about something else, and what did she begin to think about? Miku. A smile rose to her lips, as she now just laid there, and began to think on how she would try and pull this off.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So, did you ever call that guy back?" Gumi asked, as she looked towards Luka,

"Yeah, but he wants me to be there at eleven in the morning!" Luka yelled over the blaring music,

"WAIT! That is during school hours! How in the hell are you going to managed that?! And don't you have to work Monday night?!" Gumi asked, now mimicking Luka's scream over the music,

"Sh...Shit." Luka thought, "What the hell am I going to do?!" Luka was trying to come up with an excuse on why she would be missing school. Or at least that period. "What can I do?!" Luka asked,

"One thing. Just go! You need this! This is your huge shot! And just think, soon people will be screaming your name!" Gumi giggled, with her scream, "And who knows you might be able to get with Miku." Gumi stated, and as she said that, Gumi saw Miku right behind Luka, "Oh...Shit." Gumi lipped, as she gestured Luka that she should turn around,

"What?" Luka asked, as she slowly turned around, she the teal hair girl now right in front of her, "H..Hi." Luka now stammered on her own words,

"Hi." Miku stated with a smile, and a giggle. "Thank you, Luka-chan." Miku stated,

"For what?" Luka asked with an arch of her brow,

"For showing me around. And for what its worth...You did a good job. A lot of people stammer worse than you." Miku smiled, then walked away to go dance with Kaito,

"O..Or my chance is shot out the window..." Luka muttered, "I want to go home..." Luka stated as she began to walk towards the door, she felt a light tug against her upper arm, "What the hell is your problem, Gumi!?" Luka asked as she turned around and once again saw Miku, she felt as if she was choking on the gulp that took ahold of her throat,

Slowly Miku walked back to Luka, then took her hand, "Dance with me." Miku stated, as she led Luka back to the dance floor, they began to dance together. Miku could feel her heart wanting to explode, not from the music. But from the very sight of Luka, of whom was right in front of her. Miku took Luka's hand slowly into her own, and continued to dance with Luka only to bring her closer of course.

Luka looked towards Gumi, and she saw her thumbs go upward, as she continued to dance. Gumi was happy that Luka was able to dance with Miku, though she knew Luka would never spill the beans that she was actually a lesbian. Though she did remember Luka dating guys before, but Gumi now realized how dangerous this could become. Gumi ran over towards Luka and Miku, "Gomen ne. Luka will you dance with me?" Gumi asked, she looked towards Miku who now looked like jealousy had taken over, Gumi took Luka's arm, and dragged her the other way, and began to dance with Luka,

"What the hell is your problem?" Luka asked,

"So, I had a revelation. You are soooo gay!" Gumi stated, "And not what it meant back in the day, where it meant happy. Luka! You are a fucking lesbian! And what would happen if Miku finds out?!" Gumi watched Luka stop dancing, "And you know I stole you for a dance." Gumi stated, as she saw something in Luka that she had never seen before, a twinkle that now ran down her cheeks, "Luka-sama..." Gumi went to grab Luka's hand, but Luka walked away, then sped up and literally ran out of the building, "Oh...This is bad." Gumi stated, as she began to run after her, but she of course, was caught by Miku,

"What is wrong with, Luka?" Miku asked,

"Oh, you know how us girls are. We get that wonderful gift from Mother Nature. And sometimes our hormones get to the point, its unfair, and we cry. It could be cramps too. I am going to check up on her." Gumi began to walk away, when she felt another grab of the same girl,

"Is Luka going to be okay?" Miku asked,

"Oh, yeah. You know it." Gumi stated, then pulled herself free, as she exited the building, she began to scream, "LUKA! LUKA!" Gumi began to walk around the parking lot, "Whose bright idea was it to come to a club on a Friday night, anyway?" Gumi asked herself in the still of the night, "Luka! LUKA! Come out, come out, where ever you are..." Gumi finally heard sniffling, "Luka..." Gumi knelt down next to her now crying friend,

"You are right, Gumi. Why would I even think that a girl like Miku would even look at a girl like? Am I that naive?" Luka asked,

"Well, I am not sure how to answer that. If I am honest, you are a little naive. But in a good way. Look, you never know..." Gumi was cut off,

"I want to go home. I am sorry. Thank you, Gumi for the night out." Luka stood, and dusted of her pants, and walked away. Her arms were crossed over her stomach. She rather walk home, not caring about the dangers that lurked on the streets, she needed the air anyway. She didn't want to stop, even when she heard someone screaming her name, "_The iciness of the cold night, feels good against the odds of the night had to bring._" Luka thought to herself, as she continued to walk home. She continued to hear someone screaming her name, but instead of looking back or even stopping. She continued to walk.

Miku finally stopped running after Luka, "L...Luka." She whispered breathlessly, as she lowered her head, and walked back towards the club, she looked back, then walked into the club.

Luka took in a deep breath as she walked into her apartment. She literally slammed the door, and walked to her room, and face planted into the comfort of her bed. And fell asleep.


	3. Chapter III

"Sunday night..." Luka whispered, as she walked back to her apartment. She hated working on the weekends but who was going to pay the rent? Pay the bills? And pay for food? Luka sighed softly, as she went to her door, she noticed that the hinges showed that the door was ajar, "What the..." Luka whispered, as she went into her purse and grabbed her pepper spray, "Hello..." Luka called out into the dark apartment, but as she walked around the corner, she saw a light coming from her refrigerator ajar, "Who is there?" She asked before flipping on the light switch, "MIKI!" Luka screamed, as she saw the girl pull away from the fridge slightly, "What the hell are you...Wait. How did you even get in here?" Luka asked,

Miki giggled softly, "Well, for starters, its nice to see you too, Luka-chan. And I just told your doorman, I was your cousin, and I had seemed to have lost my key. And he let me in. And by the way, you are out of cherries." Miki smiled ever so cutely, "So, how is Luka-chan?" Miki asked,

"For starters, I almost had a heart attack. Second, I am good. Miki, what the hell are you doing here?" Luka asked,

"Well, I came to see you, duh. Besides, I feel as if you haven't missed me. I am soooo sad now." Miki pouted softly, then walked to the sofa with a huge bowl of cherries. She sat down, and took a cherry off the stem and began to eat away,

"Look, Miki, I am glad that you are here, really. But I almost sprayed pepper spray in your eyes." Luka stated as she walked to the chair that was diagonal from the sofa, "Miki, seriously, what are you doing here?" Luka asked, with a brow arcing slowly,

"Wellll, I sort of ran away. I was just getting bugged by the old man. And the old lady didn't make things any better." Miki shrugged, as she rested the bowl against the table, "So..."

"You thought you could come here, and escape from all your troubles. Miki..." Luka was cut off,

"Luka, you know I hardly ask for anything, please let me stay. I'll do anything." Miki stated, she watched Luka's features change drastically, "Uh...Luka."

"Fine you can stay. However, you'll be going to the same school as myself. And you'll be the Vice President of the Student Council. I have things to do this week. And I am getting worn down with all of the damn duties. But if you don't want to, you'll have to pack your...Er...Bag, and leave." Luka stated, then heard a soft whine, "Fine, you'll be going to the same school. I'll figure out what to do from there." Luka felt herself fall back in her chair, "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Sorry!" Miki got up immediately from pouncing on Luka, "B...Wait...Will I get in trouble for staying here?" Miki asked,

"I'll just tell them you are my cousin, isn't that how you got in?" Luka asked, with a soft chuckle, "By the way, we have five stars coming to the school now. Mik..." Luka didn't get out the rest,

"I KNOW! That is another reason I came!" Miki stated, with a huge gleam in her eyes,

"Your parents weren't being rude, were they? You just wanted to come to the school that had the Vocaloids here, am I right?" Luka asked with her brow arched,

"Y..Yeah." Miki responded as she walked to the empty room, and began to unpack,

"_Just make yourself comfortable_..." Luka thought as she had a roll of her eyes, then leaned in the chair sighed ever so softly, Luka didn't want the night to get any worse, and how can a night get worse? When people don't shut up, and they send texts randomly, and then the phone is blown up with random texts,

_To Luka: _  
_From Gumi:_

_"THIS IS SO AWESOME!"_

_To Gumi: _  
_From Luka:_

_"What's awesome?"_

_To Luka:_  
_From Gumi:_

_"Well, for starters you will be meeting up with Crypton's President in two days! And ya know...Like Miku and them are going to our school!"_

_To Gumi:_  
_From Luka:_

_"I am not sure if I can go. I need a Vice President to take on the other duties. And seeing no one is stepping up to the plate to play ball here. I am stuck going to every damn club and making sure everything is going good. Screw my future, right?"_

_To Luka:_  
_From Gumi:_

_":-( _  
_Don't be like that! You will get your chance!"_

_To Gumi:_  
_From Luka:_

_"Rightttt. Look, I am going to go to bed. I need to be at school early."_

Just when Luka was getting set for bed, she got some random text from some random person, and now she was getting pretty pissed off.

_To Luka:_  
_From Unknown Number:_

_"Hey Luka-sama!"_

_To Unknown Number:_  
_From Luka:_

_"Who the hell is this?"_

_To Luka:_  
_From Unknown Number:_

_"Its Hatsune Miku! I got your number from Gumi. You are not mad, are you? I was worried from the other night."_

Luka rolled her eyes, and turned off her phone, "_Awesome prank, Gumi. Awesome. Make my life a living hell there._" Luka thought as she laid down in her bed, and eventually fell asleep. She needed to get her mind off of the so called 'prank' text. And she would come to realization that sometimes, texts can be actually from the real deal

Miku looked at her phone, and waited about an hour, "_Did I text the wrong number? No_..._They would have told me_." Miku thought as she looked around her rather large penthouse, and felt nothing but the coldness of the floor that her feet were currently sitting on, she decided to call Luka, and talk to her, however when she called she ended up hearing;

"_HI! You have reached Megurine Luka! I am sorry I can't come to the phone. So, leave me a message, k? Thanks!_"

Miku heard the loud beep and sighed, "Luka-sama. Its Miku. Hatsune Miku. I am sorry if I had offended you in anyway...I...I just wanted...To uhm...I just wanted to know that you were...Er...Okay from the other night. Bye..." Miku hung up the phone, and slowly laid down and went to sleep, or at least tried to.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shit Tuesday Already?!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Luka looked at her calender, then the time, "SHIT!" She yelled, and made Miki fall out of bed, Luka heard the thud but paid no heed towards the noise, she was now running around the apartment like a chicken with their head cut off, she ran into Miki's room, "Wake...Oh. Your awake, good. Now get ready for school!" Luka exclaimed as she ran towards the bathroom, she literally jumped into the water that wasn't even hot, "AHHHH!" She screamed, as she hurried through the showering process. "God, I can't believe I am fucking late!" Luka stated beneath her breath, even though there was still about forty-five minutes till school started, she was usually done with her shower, done eating breakfast and had brushed her teeth, not today. In fact, she was rushing when she didn't need too.

Luka ran out of the bathroom, and saw Miki slowly walking towards the kitchen, "Pick up the pace, kid!" Luka stated,

Miki whimpered, "Luka, chill, okay? You'll do fine." Miki stated, she looked towards her 'cousins' features, "Luka..." Miki whispered,

"I..I'll do fine at what?" Luka asked, completely forgetting that today she was going to try out, for something that she even didn't know what she was trying out for,

"Hello...Luka are you in there?! Its your big day. Audition day! At Crypton. And I thought I was forgetful." Miki rolled her eyes, and immediately grabbed a small bowl of cherries, "Are you hungry..." Miki turned and saw Luka wasn't there, "Okay...Awkward." Miki whispered, after she had finished her cherries, she walked towards the bathroom, as she opened the door she saw Luka hunched over, crying, "Luka!" Miki ran to her aide, "What's wrong?!" Miki asked,

"I..I can't go! I have the damn clubs to go to. They just sprang it on me. They said Tuesdays were my day off! This is bullshit!" Luka exclaimed,

"Wait...I thought the audition was at eleven...Did he change it?" Miki asked, as she now had Luka crying into her,

"No. The school changed when I needed to see the clubs. I was to speak to everyone in the clubs. But now...Its just the presidents of each club." Luka whispered against her 'cousin's' shirt, "I...I.." Luka was cut off,

"I'll do it. I'll take on the duty for the day. Just tell me what I need to do." Miki stated with a soft tone in her voice,

"R..Rea...Really?" Luka pulled away, her hues were a little blood shot from the tears that have now stained her cheeks, she watched Miki nod her head fast,

"But...You know I need to take a shower." Miki stated with a soft giggled, Miki released Luka and got up, "Now, shoo." Miki stated as she got undressed and got into the shower.

Time had to seem past so fast. Luka could feel her heart beat, and feel her hands shake violently. Luka began to stand until the teacher pointed that she needed to sit down, Luka looked confused,

"Alright class, put your books away. And pencils out. Exam time." The teacher stated, she looked around the class, and saw how anxious Luka was, "Megurine Luka. Time for an exam, get your head on right." She stated, she walked through the class, and put the exams down on the desks, "Good luck class."

Luka tried to concentrate on the exam, but as her hues looked up to the clock, she saw eleven had passed rather fast. Luka slammed her head down on the desk. "_D_.._Dam_.._Dammit._" She thought, "There goes my huge shot out the window..." Luka mustered, she felt her heart shattered like glass within her body. She felt pain, and a lot of what seemed everything was going down the drain, before she could even pass the test up, she stood, and walked her test to the teacher, "Thanks." Luka stated in a very cold tone, and walked out of the classroom. Luka saw Meiko run towards her,

"How did it go?!" Meiko asked with a too happy of a tone, but when she saw Luka's features, that tone became one with concern, "Luka..."

"It went great. Because I didn't go. My teacher sprang a damn test on us. Now, I lost my chance." Luka sighed, and began her head against her locker, with a sigh, "Besides...He would have never chosen me anyway..." Luka whispered, as she saw felt her phone vibrate, "Oh...Look. Its him." Luka went to answer the phone, and instead of her answering, Meiko did,

"Matsumoto-san. Its Meiko."

"_Meiko? Why are you answering, Luka's phone? Is she around?_" He asked,

"She is standing next to me. And she is pretty upset." Meiko replied,

"_She should be. She had her chance and now she lost it._" Matsumoto stated,

"Sir...I know she has let you down. I know if I was in your position, I would be pissed off too. But Luka is to good to let go. Believe me. I've heard her sing. And its like an Angel singing."

"_An angel, huh?_" He asked,

"Yes sir! I promise you, she is that amazing! I'll bring her, myself." Meiko stated,

"_Today at four. Last chance, Meiko. I am serious. Her last chance._" Matsumoto stated, before hanging up the phone.

Meiko threw Luka's phone up in the air, and she watched Luka catch the phone, "You got one more chance at four today. I am taking you." Meiko winked, "Time will go slow from here on, just letting you know." Meiko stated with a smile,

"An angel?! WHY...Ahem, why would you say that?!" Luka asked, as her hues searched in the hues of her friend's, "Why..."

"Because you do sound like an angel. And besides, if you want to impress, Miku. You better go. Instead of being a damn coward and hiding in the dark. Ciao baby." Mieko laughed as she walked away.

Time surely did go really slow. And when four came around, Luka stood in front of the doors of Crypton, she felt so very sick to her stomach. But she needed to get this done and over with.


	4. Chapter IV

Luka and Meiko walked in, "Nervous?" Meiko asked as she looked over towards her friend, with an eerie smile,

"No. I just feel like throwing up, because my eggo is preggo! Yes, I am nervous!" Luka stated as she heard her friend giggle, "What is so funny?" Luka asked,

"Oh, nothing. Besides you are lucky. Miku is not in the office today. You and I are though. So I get to give you a tour. How fun is that going to be?" Meiko asked with a cheerful tone, and a weird creepy smile,

"Yeah...If you didn't look like you were from some horror movie, leading me into my death. I would say it would be fun. But the way you look, scares the shit out of me." Luka chuckled, as she nudged Meiko. She saw the elevator, "Alright...I so can't do this." Luka went to turn, but Meiko grabbed her arm hard,

"I...YOU promised that you would do this! Now, grow a pair, and get your panties out of a wad, and get your ass in there, and sing." Meiko stated, and immediately bowed her head, as she saw Matsumoto walk out,

"_Ah you must be, Megurine Luka._" He smiled softly, "_More beautiful than I thought._" Matsumoto stated, as he chuckled, "_Alright, let us go._" He walked with Luka towards the booth, "_All I need is for you to sing. It could be a song you wrote. I don't care._" He stated with a soft and warm smile.

Luka slowly walked into the booth, her heart began to beat so hard, she thought her heart would drown out her words. Nonetheless, she began to sing. First, in Japanese, and by a small mistake, she began to sing in English. Then immediately caught herself, and began to once again sing in Japanese. Surely, she was nervous, she was stuttering a little bit in the song, but managed to get through the song, before she heard Matsumoto's voice, "Coming sir..." Luka whispered, as she walked into his office,

"_Meiko was right. You sing like an angel. And_..._Is your pink hair natural?_" He joked with her. "_Alright, Luka. I like your voice. And the fact you can sing in Japanese and English, makes me want you more. Here is the deal though. I know you work. You need to quit_..."

"Quit, sir? I can't do that...That job..." Luka was cut off,

"_I was going to say before you cut me off. You need to quit because you need to be one hundred percent dedicated to your new job._" He smiled,

"My..My new job?" Luka asked,

"_Yes, you are now a Vocaloid._" He said with a smile, he watched Luka and how she literally shut down, "_Luka, Megurine Luka. Are you there?_" He asked, as he watched Luka jolt back to reality, "_So, your starting salary is ten million._" He said with a warm smile, "_Now, here comes the biggest question. When can you start?_" He asked,

"Uh..Er...Wel...Well.." Luka couldn't find the words, "Wh..What about S..St..." She managed to get those words out,

"_Student Council? Seeing it has you so busy. You need to drop that as well. You got to be free. Because you need to practice, and make some albums. Megurine Luka, I am going to cut to the chase, here. People would die for your spot in Vocaloid. And would die to work with Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, and Meiko. And I can see you and Meiko have a relationship. So, with that said. There are certain sacrifices that you will have to make._" Matsumoto stated, "_So, again, when can you start?_" He asked,

"Now." Luka replied, "I can start now." Luka stated, with a soft smile. She now saw the contract before her, and the pen. She saw where she needed to sign. Her heart was screaming, her hand was even beyond shaky. "Whew...Sorry." Luka stated, before signing the contract,

"_Welcome to Crypton, Megurine Luka. Now, we will need to make a song that will get you out there._" Matsumoto stated and walked out of the office with Luka, _"However, before you and I get started, you need a tour_..._Now where is Meiko?_" Matsumoto began to look around, "_Meiko?_" He walked towards the receptionist, "_Where is Meiko?_" He asked,

"She stepped out sir. But Miku is here to see you." She stated with a smile,

"_Ah, Miku can show you around._" Matsumoto stated as he walked towards Miku, "_Miku, I would like you to meet_..." Matsumoto began he turned around to see Luka looking at all the records, "_Luka._" Matsumoto began, he now watched Luka turn around, then saw how Miku looked at Luka and how Luka looked at Miku, "_Hmm, you two can share a room. We are a little over crowded right now._" Matsumoto, "_Miku, give our new Vocaloid a tour, please._" Matsumoto smiled, "_Welcome once again to Crypton._" Matsumoto left the two girls alone,

Nor Miku or Luka really spoke, they just stared at each other, making the receptionist a little uneasy. "Oh..Oh yes. Follow me." Miku whispered, she took Luka's hand into her own, and began to show her around Crypton. Miku found Luka insanely attractive. And she didn't know why, but she did.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Luka saw Miki standing over her bed, "HOLY SHIT!" Luka screamed, and immediately heard Miki giggling, "Wh..What is it?" Luka asked, as she slowly sat up. "Miki...Your silence is scaring me." Luka stated,

"Get up." Miki took Luka's hand and literally dragged her into the living room, and turned on the radio, "Listen." Miki gleamed,

"And now a new song from Megurine Luka. **_Luka Luka Night Fever_**" The radio announcer spoke, and began to play, Luka literally fainted, and Miki of course giggled. She now got the star to rise from the floor and walked into the bathroom and threw her into the tub and turned on the cold water, Luka screamed, and Miki once again giggled,

Luka slowly stood, "You are so evil." Luka laughed, as she pushed Miki out of the bathroom, and got ready for school. Luka wasn't really eager to go to school. She knew that people really didn't listen to the radio at this time of the morning, people were usually getting ready for school. Well...She had hoped that this was true.

Luka walked into the school, and heard everyone cheering. They now wanted her autograph. Luka was stunned, just completely awed to the fact people wanted HER autograph. She was actually enjoying herself. She looked around, and saw even her friends cheering. "Uh...Thank you?" Luka stated in a questioning tone. As she walked around the school,

"Well, congratulations!" Gumi stated in a very excited tone, "How does it feel like to be in the in crowd?" Gumi was now nudging her, "And you get to be alone with Miku, even better." Gumi winked, then whined when she felt a sharp pain against her arm where she got hit from Luka,

"Luka, I am so happy for you! I knew you could do it! Are you sharing a room with Miku?" Meiko asked, and watched Luka nod in what seemed like she was in a trance, soon they both watched her walk away to talk to Miku,

"You are not upset...That I am going to be in the same room as you, are you?" Luka asked with concern in her tone, and her eyes, "Mi...Miku." Luka whispered, she watched Miku turn and began to walk away, "Miku!" Luka ran after her, and grabbed her arm, "Are you mad at me?" Luka asked, as she searched Miku's eyes for an answer,

"No." Miku simply replied and pulled away and walked away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After a few days of being at Crypton, Luka got really close to Rin, Len, Kaito, and not to mention Meiko. But they were already close. But her and Miku, they seemed a little to close for comfort, to others. Things seemed as if they were, attached at the hip.

Luka was chuckling towards Miku's comments about the song she had just sang, "You really think it was that bad?" Luka asked with an arc of her brow, "I doubt someone with your amazing voice, could be bad." Luka's eyes widen, then she shrugged off what she had said, until she saw Miku blushing, "_Aww, and she is even more amazing when she blushes._" Luka thought, and made sure she stopped before just blurting the words out,

"Kyaaa! I am glad you are at Crypton! I am glad that he picked you!" Miku stated, "It makes me happy!" Miku squealed,

"Alright, well, when I started here, you seemed a little cold towards me." Luka stated, as she shook her head, Luka's head turned towards the door when she heard a knock, "Come in." Luka stated as she watched the door open she saw Matsumoto, "Oh, Matsumoto-san." Luka went to bow,

"_No, need for that._" He shut the door behind him, "_I have an idea to run past you both._" He stated with a smile, "_There is a song that we want you two to sing. Your first duet. And I think it'll be amazing. The song_..._Well, we haven't came up with lyrics nor the name. We were you two could work on it together._" He looked at the two girls,

"Well..What is the song about, Matsumoto-san?" Miku asked, Luka couldn't help but smile when the teal hair girl spoke, her voice was such a sweet melody against her ears,

"_It is about a Forbidden Love between two women. So, are you two into the idea? I mean, well, you would have to be comfortable with homosexuality._" He stated,

"I am good with it." Luka and Miku stated in sync.

"_Good. Now, you two can go about it anyway you want. But_..._People, as in the people that are behind the idea of this song, want you two look like you are little more than friends. I know_.._Its weird. But, hey whatever gives you two inspiration of the song._" He smiled, "_I'll let you two get to work. Thank you._" He stated before walking out the room and shutting the door behind him.

Luka's eyes were as huge as a deer in headlights, "_B_..._Be_..._Be together with Miku_..." Luka thought as she looked over towards Miku, "...I...Er...So...U..Er...So when...Should we start?" Luka finally asked, as she saw Miku stand,

"Well, I don't know. Should we start with a date?" Miku asked, as she was now in front of Luka, Miku smiled as her beautiful hues connected with that of Luka's, "Or do we just say; 'Hey! Look at us! We are dating!' and just go with it. And hold hands..." Before Miku could say anything else,

"M..Ma..Mayb..Maybe a date?" Luka asked, as her cheeks began to heat up, Luka softly sighed, "Look, Miku...We could just pretend. When out in public we can hold hands. And thats it. We could even look like we are kissing. But not really." Luka smirked, "I think..." Now Luka was cut off,

"No. I like the date idea better." Miku stated, as she smiled warmly. "When and where?" Miku asked,

"U...Tomorrow? An...And...The...Uh...Theatre?" Luka asked, then felt the warmth of Miku's hand holding her own, in which made her go as red as a tomato,

"Its a date then." Miku stated with a soft smile.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

By two weeks later, Miku and Luka had gone on three dates. No kissing, just hand holding. Luka wasn't complaining, but she really wanted to kiss, Miku. Would tonight be good? They were once again going to the Theatre. Her heart was pounding on this date, she was going to make her move, "_Wait! Luka_..._Remember pretend. PRETEND! AIR KISS!_" Luka's thought streamed in her head, "So...Do you want anything?" Luka asked as she scanned over the prices of the food and drinks at the theatre,

"A pop and a thing a popcorn." Miku giggled, then began to think, "_When_.._Will she kiss me_..." Miku thought then sighed, "_I will make the move tonigh_t..._Wait_..._I have no clue what I am doing!_" She thought, as she felt Luka's hand take her own, their fingers slowly intertwined, their fingers fit so amazingly together, "What movie are we going to see?" Miku asked,

"Uh, let me look. Oh yes. When The Darkness Falls." Luka stated, then watched Miku pout. She loved Miku...In more ways than one, but when she pouted, Luka felt like she could giggle, on how amazingly cute Miku was all the time.

"Another scary movie? I feel like you just want me to jump into your lap..." Miku giggled, and was joking playfully,

"_You have no idea._" Luka thought, "No. I just like horror movies." She began, "We can..." Now she was cut off,

"I like seeing horror movies with you. You get to hold me." Miku spoke aloud, "_Shit._" She thought, "I...I mean." Miku had no way of clearing up what she had just said,

"Its okay, Miku...I..I..Er...Like holding you." Luka whispered with a blush written all over face, she walked into the room that was playing the movie that her and Miku were going to see. Her heart was in her throat, "_I have to make my move tonight._" Luka thought, the scary parts were right out at the beginning of the movie, Luka felt Miku clutch onto her arm, "Miku..." Luka whispered, she saw Miku's face turn,

"Yes, Luka-sama." Miku whispered, the gap was now slowly fading away, as they now were both leaning in, "Luka...Just kiss me." Miku thought, and instead of leaving that thought in her head, she managed to make the thought slip, "I..." Miku was cut off, as she felt Luka's lips against her own.

Luka kept the kiss lingering, before slowly pulling away. But when the movie showed a flash of lightning, something sparked in her, she leaned back in and kissed Miku once again. She felt her body increase in heat, as she slowly parted Miku's lips apart with her tongue. Luka's tongue began to explore Miku's mouth, and soon their tongues were fighting against each other, Luka moaned ever so softly, as she felt Miku's hands slink slowly within her hair. Luka slowly let her eyes shoot wide, she slowly pulled away, "I am so sorry, Miku. I..." She was cut off as Miku pulled her back into the heated kiss that was stopped because of Luka's apology. Soon, they broke apart, lust was filling in the eyes of Luka, the same could be said of Miku's.

"I..I am sorry..." Miku stated, "I.." She felt a soft peck against her lips, she slowly leaned against Miku's shoulder, as she slipped her hand into Luka's hand and let their fingers lace together, she knew that she wasn't pretending anymore, only Luka made her feel this amazing.

But as we all know. What goes up can surely fall back down.


	5. Chapter V

Luka and Miku left the theatre, people were awwing at the couple. But deep down Miku and Luka tried to think that their affection wasn't really real, but pretend. But to Luka, this 'pretending', was taking a toll on her. Her heart, and the heat that was growing within her, making her hungry for more with Miku, but she didn't want to take the most prized gift in anyone's life, and that was Miku's Virginity. Luka saw that they were nearing Miku's penthouse, "You have one big ass place." Luka whispered, as she rubbed Miku's hand with her thumb, "_Stop, Luka. Just stop. Leave her at the door, and do not go in._" Luka's thoughts were thrashing against the door of her heart.

"Yes..I know. I just wish for once, I could live in, well, ya know somewhere much more smaller." Miku replied, as she walked to her door, "Do you want to come in?" Miku asked as she bit down on her bottom lip, then let her eyes connect with Luka's,

"I..I..Ahem..I er...I would love to..But uhm...We..Er.." Luka was now rubbing the back of her neck, "Have school tomorrow..." Luka whispered, as she leaned in and kissed Miku softly on her lips, "See you tomorrow..." Luka mustered, as she went to walk away, she felt Miku's hand grab hers, "Miku..." Luka was cut off, as she felt Miku's lips back on her own, their tongues immediately engaged in a fiery dance, Luka slowly pulled away, "I love you." She thought, instead she said, "See you tomorrow." Luka leaned in and then kissed Miku's forehead, and walked away. "_Good job, Luka. Keep it this way._" Luka thought and headed for the stairs.

Miku sighed as she watched Luka walk away, "Why do I want more with her?" She asked herself, "W...Why do I feel this way...Why do I feel this pain in my heart, not when she is gone, but when she is around me...Is this love?" Miku thought, as she walked into her apartment, and immediately went to bed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka had went to school early, she needed to drop the duties of being Student Council President, but she couldn't. So, she continued building up her stress. Her head was now begging against her locker,

"That is one way to wake up." Meiko mustered,

"Ugh, I did something bad last night." Luka whispered,

"And that being?" Meiko asked as she leaned her back against the locker that was next to Luka's,

"I...We...Well, Miku and I went on one of those 'pretend' dates. And...Well...The moment happened. Her and I kissed. And it wasn't one of those peck peck kisses. But full on Frenching." Luka mustered,

"Well, its about time! But...Why do you think it was bad, Luka?" Meiko asked as she now she was leaning against the locker on her right side, so she could look at Luka,

"Because she is straight. I am a lesbian. And I sooo took her first kiss. Did I enjoy it? Yes. Did she? I think so. UGH! I don't know what to do. Not to mention, the song we are writing, apparently is having an effect on her and I. Do I like it? Yes...Meiko...I.." Luka was cut off, when she heard Miku's voice,

"Hey, Luka. Meiko." Miku stated as she looked towards the two girls, "I just wanted to say hey to my lover before going to class." Miku stated, as she kept in her role, she leaned up and kissed Luka on the lips, and walked away,

"See...See what I mean?!" Luka asked after the kiss and Miku walked away, "I am sooo in love with her. And its fucking pretend." Luka stated,

"Well, no shit." Gumi managed to get in on the ass end of the conversation, "So, when will you admit your true feelings for that cute teal hair girl? Hmm. I am dying! I want you two together for real. Screw the song, and get together for like good." Gumi stated, "You should just say; 'Hey baby. I love you. Lets do the naughty beneath the sheets.' See, you would not only be charming, but Romantic." Gumi teased,

"Yes, might as well, just go all out. Come on Gumi! Better advice than that." Luka sighed, as she began to walk to her class, "Oh...Wait...I don't have classes today. I gotta run and do everything of my Student Council duties, that way...Well, its done and I can go to practice." Luka stated, as she waved towards both Meiko and Gumi and headed towards where she needed to go,

"Do you think she will ever tell Miku?" Meiko asked,

"Not a chance." Gumi replied.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku sat in her normal chair, with Len behind her and Rin to the left of her. Miku sighed one of the happy sighs,

"Someone is happy." Rin whispered,

"I would say so." Len stated,

"Is it bad that I am enjoying my time with Luka?" Miku asked, as she looked towards Rin the turned to look at Len,

"No, not really. But there is someone that has their on you, Miku-san." Len began but then Rin finished,

"Kaito, has been looking at you, and won't stop." Rin chimed in with this huge smile upon her features,

"Really?" Miku asked, as she looked towards the back corner where Kaito sat, she had a faded blush against her cheeks, "Hmmm." Miku began to fantasize how things would be with her being with Kaito. And in a way she blushed, she would be with someone new. But Luka continued to pop up in her mind, but everything was pretend, right? Miku waved towards Kaito.

"See, maybe you should go on a couple dates with Kaito, and see how it feels. Besides isn't everything with you and Luka fake anyway?" Rin asked,

"Yes. But its nice being around her." Miku replied,

"Yeah, but its all fake. Come on, Miku. Be with someone that you don't have to fake with. When the song has been written. It'll be over with you and Luka. And you two can be just friends." Len smiled, "And you can be with someone that can love out of the box." Len almost cheered,

"You both are right. Luka and I are just pretending anyway." Miku whispered, as she once again looked back towards Kaito, something about him did make her heart jitter, but nothing like when she looks at Luka. Her feelings were beyond words. But she felt like Rin and Len were right, she needed to be with someone that her feelings could be out there, instead of hiding her feelings behind the doors. After the bell rang, Miku immediately went to find Luka,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka was stuck listening to everyone go on and on and on, what they needed for their clubs. Luka just smiled and listened. She nodded every now and again. But Luka was someone different, she actually cared for others. Even if she was down in the dumps, she would care. And make sure the tears would fade away. Luka slowly stood, "Alright, everything is written down. And I really can't promise anything. I do not want to get your hopes up. I will do everything in my power to get you new chess boards and chess pieces. Thank you for your time." Luka then walked out of the room, and she knew she would keep a promise, even if she didn't make one. She didn't care for the money nor the fame. She cared about helping others. As she walked out of the classroom, she saw Rin and Len, "Hey Rin. Hey Len." Luka stated with a smile,

"Hey, Luka. You have practice tonight, right?" Rin asked,

"Yes, of course. I have to finish another song. And then I will go to Miku's place to finish our song." Luka smiled, just at the very thought of being around Miku,

"Yeah, well, can I ask you something?" Len asked, and he never gave Luka a chance to answer, "Are you pretending to love Miku, or are you really in love with her?" Len asked as his brow began to arch,

Luka lowered her eyes, as she took in a deep breath. She could feel herself rolling a pair of dice. She wanted to think that odds meant she told the truth, evens means she totally lied. But she didn't want to hide herself anymore, "I am in love with her, Len. My feelings are not to be pretended. They are real." Luka mustered,

"Are...You...You know, a lesbian?" Rin asked, as she was being blunt,

"Yes." Luka simply replied, and at the same time she heard Rin and Len say "Cool". Luka chuckled as she began to head to her locker, "I'll see you at the studio." Luka stated, as she got to her locker, she saw Miku standing there, being beautiful as usual, "Hey." Luka stated as she leaned in, but Miku slowly turned, "Miku...Are you..." Luka was cut off,

"This is pretend, right?" Miku asked, as she searched for the answer in Luka's eyes,

"Y...Y...Ah...Y...Ahem..Yes." Luka felt her heart literally shatter, as she looked towards Miku, she knew now, that she regretted the kiss. And was disgusted being around her. Luka, however, tried to show she felt no pain, "So...Am I still coming over?" Luka asked, as she saw Miku nod, "I...Yeah." Luka watched Miku walk away, and she immediately slammed her locker door, and walked away in the other direction. She was now heading for the studio. She just needed to get away, and get some air.

After practice, and getting her song practically perfect, she headed towards Miku's apartment, "_Always fake. ALWAYS!_" Luka thought to herself, "_ALWAYS! I am going to be alone for like_..._Ever._" Luka thought as she knocked on the door, she heard a soft 'Come In', and Luka did just that. She saw Miku ran towards her, and hug her tightly, "_Remember its fake_..." Luka thought as she felt tears dim her eyes. She tried to keep her composure. Luka felt Miku slowly leave her arms, and then she felt Miku kiss her softly. Luka didn't return the kiss, "Shall we started?" Luka asked, as she walked to the sofa,

"Luk..Luka what's wrong?" Miku asked as she looked towards Luka with concern not only in her tone, but on her features,

"Nothing. I just want to get this song done." Luka replied, "Can we start?" Luka asked, as she grabbed a pen, she felt Miku's hand over her own, Luka didn't want to tell Miku that she was head over heels in love with her. She kept her composure, but soon broke down, and kissed Miku hard. She immediately invaded Miku's mouth her tongue, Luka heard a moan escape Miku's mouth. This time desire and lust burned through her entire body, Luka slowly pulled away, "I...I am sorry." Luka whispered, but felt herself getting pulled down,

"Pl...Please Luka...I...I need more...Make love to me." Miku whispered against Luka's ear. Miku immediately felt herself being picked up, "Lu..Luka where are we going?" She asked,

"To your bedroom." Luka replied, as they walked in, Luka felt hot, "_Say goodbye to her._" Luka thought, "_Remember once the song is done the charade is over._" More of her thoughts sank deep into mind. But Luka paid no heed to them. Their kiss instantly became hot and heated. Their tongues dancing in a fast fiery dance. Luka began to take off Miku's clothing, her large breasts were pressed up against Miku's bare small breasts,

"Luka...Make love to me. Please." Miku begged, and soon she was tearing away Luka's clothing from her body. She felt Luka push her down on the bed, and soon she was being straddled by the pink hair lady, she felt Luka teasing her hot spot with her finger over her panties, "Ah...Luka." Miku moaned,

Luka loved the sound of Miku's moans, and how she wanted to make Miku moan a little more. So, with a grin plastering widely over Luka's lips. She slowly removed Miku's clothing, her kisses started against Miku's neck, then slowly ran down her body, "Y...You look amazing." Luka whispered, as she stopped, and kissed each of Miku's breasts. Soon, Luka let her tongue slowly escape her mouth, and began to run down Miku's body, she was now selfish, she wanted Miku all to herself. Luka's teeth now slowly removed Miku's panties, "Tel..Tell me, if I hurt you..." Luka mustered, as she slowly slid her middle finger into the Diva's tight pussy, she heard a gasp, then looked at Miku in concern,

"Don't stop...I..It feel...Feels so good." Miku managed to speak through her moans, she wanted more from Luka, and as her moans got a little louder, as she felt Luka continue to force her fingers with her tight womanhood, Miku's body was hot.

Both Luka and Miku were spent, as they laid next together. Of course, Luka was till fully clothed. She knew Miku was still a little shy. Miku released a soft sigh of content, "Should we write?" Miku asked with a soft giggle, and they began to write all night. And they ended up naming the song **_Magnet_**. In which both pictured the song perfect. But soon...One would come crashing down. Poor loveless child.


	6. Chapter VI

Luka and Miku seemed like the perfect couple, but of course everything was for pretend. One felt as if the feeling was real, and the other was confused. Luka wanted to be official with Miku. Miku on the other hand, wanted to try being with someone else. Someone she could be real with, and not pretend. And surely, everyone knows, what goes up always comes crashing down,

Luka was once again bashing her head against the locker,

"What's going on now?" Meiko asked, knowing that song was done, and Luka and Miku had been working on the video for the song **_Magnet_**,

"I, well, when shooting the video. I was sooo out sync with Miku. I stepped on her foot. And in the midst of everything, I think I karate chopped her in the head." Luka replied,

Meiko busted up laughing, "Oh my god, that is too funny." Meiko stated, as she shook her head, "So...Is the pretending over?" Meiko asked,

"That's right...Laugh it up. And y..Yes." Luka whispered in disappointment,

"Yeah...I am thinking you should go home, Luka. Just go home, and do not turn around." Meiko stated as she saw Kaito and Miku hand in hand, and even kissing. "Go home, Luka." Meiko began to push Luka towards a whole different direction,

"What the hell..." Luka managed to turn around, and her heart just shattered. Everything just shattered. Luka didn't even tell the Principle she was leaving, and her books? Well, they plummeted to the floor. She ran the other way of Kaito and Miku. And when she stopped, she ran into Rin and Len, "Well, it looks like Miku and...Whatever. We weren't together, anyway, RIGHT?!" Luka screamed and pushed her way through them. Her tears blurred her vision. She didn't look back, either.

"What was that all about?" Rin asked, she watched her brother shrug, "Oh...Shi..." Rin stopped herself from cussing, "May..Maybe that is why." Rin pointed towards Kaito and Miku. "We...Well, I guess she listened to our advice." Rin mustered,

"Wh...So, is there we ask ourselves, what have we done?" Len asked, and saw Rin nod ever so slowly, the twins just stood there as they saw Miku run towards them,

"I am so happy! Thank you guys, so much. I am glad that you two told me to get with Kaito. He is so nice. And I can be with someone that actually loves me." Miku mustered, but she saw distraught in both the twins eyes,

"Congratulations, Miku." They both said at that the same time. Rin and Len left Miku standing there alone, "Shit...What have we done?" Len asked, then pouted. They had no clue where Luka had gone, and right now...They were utterly concerned.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku was gravely confused, she then skipped towards Meiko, "Guess what?" Miku asked,

"Uh, I can already guess. You and Kaito are an item?" Meiko asked in a sarcastic tone, "I am happy for you. But Miki and I are ditching school." Meiko stated as Miki arrived,

"Ready?" Miki asked, as she rolled her eyes towards Miku,

"Why are you two ditching school? Meiko you have an..." Miku was cut off,

"Because we can, Miku. That is all you need to know. And if you were talking about my image? I can be a badass at times. And I don't care, right now. I just don't care. We are going...To the mall." Meiko lied,

"I want to get new shoes anyway." Miki chimed in, "Bye bye, Miku." Miki stated and with that, both Meiko and Miki left the school. Miki and Meiko was hoping that Miku wouldn't follow, and luckily for them, she didn't. "I am worried." Miki whispered,

"As am I." Meiko stated.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka had gone through at least three boxes of tissues, "Why...I believed...What I felt. Should have listened to my thoughts. I AM SO STUPID!" Luka screamed and threw the empty box of tissues at the wall, "WHAT?!" Luka screamed, as she heard the door slowly creaking open,

"Hey...Luka...Its Miki and Meiko." Miki whispered,

"What the hell do you want?" Luka asked, as she kept her eyes on the floor,

"We are here to make sure you are okay..." Meiko faded as she was cut off,

"Do I look fucking okay?! The girl I love, just pretended my feelings were just...A fucking joke! Well, they aren't I am in love with Hatsune Miku! But fucking forget it. Her and I, never existed, right?! RIGHT?!" Luka's voice rose, "I rather be alone..." Luka mustered, as she kept hues collapsing against the floor,

"I am going to make you something with tuna." Meiko stated,

"Luka..I know it hurts. I know. I've been there. And it sucks. Love sucks at times. But your heart will mend...It will. I promise." Miki whispered,

"Yeah..When?" Luka asked, "Surely...I thought I had a chance. I should have known that chance, was NO chance. Worse part, her and I had sex..." Luka just openly admitted,

"H...Ahem, yeah...That could make things a little worse." Miki whispered, as she began to rub Luka's back, "Maybe..." Miki was cut off,

"Love is a huge joke..." Luka whispered, "Meiko...Is it hard to switch rooms?" Luka asked,

"As in leaving Miku's room? And going to another..." Meiko stated,

"Yes." Luka simply replied, as she brought another tissue to her eyes to try and wipe away the tears that just kept coming down,

"Its really easy actually. Do you want to switch into my room?" Meiko asked, as she walked to Luka with a Tuna Salad.

"I don't care. I just want the hell out of her room. And never go back to the room that her and I have shared since I joined." Luka mustered, as she slowly took a bite of the Tuna Salad. Luka loved Miku, but everything was gone. Even what she had once called her heart.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_You want to switch rooms, Luka? Why?_" Matsumoto asked,

"I just do. I need different inspiration. And the room...Is clouded with concentration I can't just do." Luka replied,

"_Alright. You can switch into Meiko's room. Wait_..._Well, we do have a new room open and no one is using it. Do you want that room?_" He asked,

"Please. I'll move my stuff out today." Luka stated, "Is Miku going to be here?" Luka asked, "I don't want her to be all hurt if she sees me packing my things and getting out." Luka simply stated,

"_She will be here in a couple of hours. Your not going to tell her?_" He asked,

"No. I think she will discover on her own accord. And I have written a song. You said everything was pretend. Well...I wanted to write a song that seems like we truly broke up." Luka stated, as she handed over the lyrics, "I want the song have angry sounding guitar riffs." Luka whispered,

"_The_..._These are really good. So powerful, I like it. What is it called?_" Masumoto asked,

"**_Forbidden Happiness_**." Luka stood, and walked out, her pink hair swirled as she turned the corner and headed for a room that her and Miku once shared. She looked at all of her stuff then Miku's. Hate was now building within her. She bit down on her tongue as she saw flowers from Kaito on Miku's desk. But soon, Luka's heart would snap, literally, as she fell to her knees and broke down and cried. She saw a teddy bear that she had given Miku on their fake dates in the trash. Luka stood and grabbed her stuff. At least the stuff she could grab on her first trip. She just threw her stuff on the sofa that was in her room.

Luka came back for the rest, she saw Kaito and Miku in the room. She put on her headphones, and began to blare one of her own songs. So, she couldn't hear anything they were saying, she grabbed the last load of her stuff,

"Luka...Luka." Miku was waving at Luka, "LUKA!" Miku screamed, and finally got up and grabbed Luka's arm, she felt Luka tug her arm away, with anger behind the tug, "LUKA!" Miku ran after Luka, "What is your problem?!" Miku asked, suddenly Rin, Len, and Meiko were peeking out of their rooms,

"This is going to be bad." Len whispered, Meiko and Rin nodded to his words, "Luckily Miku's door is shut and Kaito is not paying attention." Len stated, and once again Meiko and Rin nodded,

Luka ripped the headphones from her ears, "YOU WANT TO KNOW?!" Luka screamed and now dropped her belongings, "I am a fucking lesbian. And guess what?! This lesbian wasn't fucking pretending! I actually loved you! I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Luka was now beyond pissed,

"Yo...You loved me..." Miku asked,

"Ding ding, the kid gets it. Leave me alone, Miku. Besides, its not like you actually loved me. I am done. We are no longer doing duets. Go have fun with your dick. And, one more thing. Do not bother me. When you see me in the halls, walk the other way, or try to stay the hell away from me. I'll be here, on the days you are not." Luka stated, and bent down and grabbed her belongings, usually Luka was calm and collected, but right now. Calm and collected seemed a little out of her reach. Luka walked away from the girl that was now crying. But did Luka care? Yes, and no. Yes, because she was still in love with her. No, because she broke her heart.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Masumoto saw Luka pissed off, "_What's going on?_" He asked, "_Are you finally settled in your new room?_" He asked,

"I wasn't pretending with Miku. I was actually in love with her. And I guess so." Luka mustered,

Masumoto saw this as an opportunity for Luka to sing the song, that she wanted to sing. She had so much anger built up. So, with that Masumoto smiled, "_Luka, I think you can sing that song you wrote. You have so much rage built up. And this will work perfectly._" Masumoto stated.

Luka immediately stood and headed into the room, where she was going to sing. The group that was in with her, began to play what to seem like a very heavy tune, and when Luka looked towards the window she saw Len, Rin, and Meiko, "Let me sing this in English." Luka stated, before taking her cue and began to sing:

_**Time won't be waiting for the day**_  
_**Although it's a wonderful night**_  
_**Farewell leads to separate us**_  
_**Althrough it's a wonderful-**_

_**Like a crevice flashing through the sky**_  
_**Cloudy sky is filled with emotion**_  
_**If I'm gonna be caught in the rain**_  
_**I become like a clown**_

_**I hate to love you like this**_  
_**So I won't love you again**_  
_**There's no way, you know?**_  
_**Let love be over**_

_**I hate to see you like this**_  
_**But I won't look back**_  
_**Faded memories**_  
_**I would leave from my happiness**_

_**Heat would be taken from my body**_  
_**Althrough the stars light up me**_  
_**Farewell leads to separate us**_  
_**Althrough the stars light us**_

_**Like a town washed away by a wave**_  
_**That can no longer control**_  
_**If I'm gonna be caught in the rain**_  
_**I become like a fallen clown**_

_**I hate to love you like this**_  
_**So I won't love you again**_  
_**There's no way, you know?**_  
_**Let love be over**_

_**I hate to see you like this**_  
_**But I won't look back**_  
_**Faded memories**_  
_**I would leave from my happiness**_

_**Forbidden Happiness..**_  
_**No!**_

_**Don't show me your kidness so I break myself!**_  
_**Don't show me your kidness so I break myself!**_  
_**Don't show me your kidness so I break myself!**_  
_**'Cause I'm afraid I can't stand it anymore!**_

_**Don't show me your kidness so I break myself!**_  
_**Don't show me your kidness so I break myself!**_  
_**Don't show me your kidness so I break myself!**_  
_**'Cause Im afraid I can't stand it anymore!**_

_**I hate to tell you like this**_  
_**But I must tell you like this**_  
_**There's no help, you know?**_  
_**"Let love be over."**_

_**I hate to love you like this**_  
_**So I won't love you again**_  
_**There's no way, you know?**_  
_**Let love be over**_

_**I hate to see you like this**_  
_**But I won't look back**_  
_**Faded memories**_  
_**I would leave from my happiness**_

_**Forbidden happiness...**_

Everyone just stood there not saying a single word, until Len broke the silence, "Do you think she is pissed off?" Len asked,

"Ya think?!" Meiko stated in a very sarcastic tone,

"I..I think we should have kept our mouths shut..." Rin whispered,

"Wait. Its your fault that Miku decided to just jump away from Luka to Kaito!? ITS YOUR FAULT?!" Meiko asked angrily, "WHY?!"

"B..Because we thought they were pretending." Len whispered,

"Tell that to Luka. Just leave out the parts of you two being dumb-assess and being the people that pushed towards the breaking of Luka's heart." Meiko turned and walked away,

"Wait...Can't we get them back together?" Rin asked,

"Oh, that would be a great idea...IF YOU TWO NEVER DRILLED THE IDEA OF LUKA'S FEELINGS BEING FAKE TO MIKU! This song would never have been written." Meiko walked away, more like stormed away,

Luka slowly walked out of the room, she slowly let her attention go towards the twins, "What did you think?" She asked lowering her eyes,

"Well...It is pretty dark sounding. Like you have a lot of hate built up. But...Nonetheless, it kicked ass!" Len stated, and Rin nodded in agreement,

"Good." Luka replied, as she flipped her pink locks and walked away. Luka walked towards her room, with a sigh. Once in her room, she shut the door, and took in a deep breath and slowly released the pain.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Alright all of you Vocaloid fans! We got a new song from Megurine Luka! Its called "_**Forbidden Happiness**_" Enjoy!" The radio began to blare the new song. But Luka showed no emotion, she was letting herself go. However, Miku was listening to the song, and she felt her heart break into a million pieces, she knew now, that her feelings were mutual of that of Luka's. But she knew this was to late for them. Especially with the song blaring on the radio,

"I am so going to be hated by the world now. Or will I?" Luka chuckled, as she went to turn off the radio she watched her door open, more like swing open, and bash against the wall, leaving a hole, "Damn." Luka stated as she saw the state Miku was now in, she only shrugged,

"Do you love me?!" Miku asked, she felt her heart pounding as she awaited for answer, "DO YOU LOVE ME?!" Miku asked, once again,

"Miku..." Luka walked over to her and shut the door, she slowly grabbed both of Miku's hands, held one in her hand, and placed the other on her chest, "Do you feel this, Miku?" Luka asked, as she watched the young girl blush and nod, "Good, then you would know, from the kiss, to us making love, to the breaking of what was once there, meant I am in love you. So, when you ask, do I love you? My answer is no." Luka let go of Miku's hands, tears began to roll down the pink hair girl's features, "I am in love with you, Miku. But you now have another. And I respect that. Just...Keep your distance from me. Please." Luka asked, she felt her body warm up when she felt Miku hug her from behind,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miku asked,

"I thought you knew." Luka whispered, "Now..." Luka took in a deep breath, "Your boyfriend is waiting for you, Miku. Go." Luka pulled away, as her heart broke more,

"For...Whats...It worth..." Miku lowered her head as tears began to fall, "I..." Miku was about to finish, until Kaito opened the door,

"There you are." Kaito stated, "By the way, awesome song, Luka!" Kaito smiled, then grabbed Miku's hand and walked out, and all Kaito heard was a sniffle from Luka. He now realized that Luka was crying, and he shut the door behind him.

With Luka's heart broken, and never knowing what Miku was going to say, there was one more action Luka was willing to take...Leave Crypton for good.


	7. Chapter VII

Luka saw the memo on her table in her room, in which read:

"_**We are starting a new tour. Starting tomorrow. We will start in Tokyo. So, be prepared for screaming fans. And all that. Tomorrow will be amazing! Back on tour!**_"

Luka ripped up the piece of paper, and threw what she called trash out, "Again...I may have to sing with that bitch." Luka mustered beneath her breath, "_Why am I stuck in this hell?!_" She thought, "And why must I bow to the comman..." Luka took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, "_Why must I keep_..._Keep on hurting_..." Luka thought, as she turned as she heard a knock at the door, "Its open." Luka stated,

"L..Luka..." Miku whispered, "I..." Miku was immediately cut off,

"Sorry, Miku I am a bit busy right now. Come back in a few hours. I just need time to myself, to get myself psyched for the tour starting tomorrow. So, please leave me be. Sorry." Luka stated, as she heard the door shut, Luka sighed, "When will she get the hint..." Luka thought, then she heard another knock, "DAMMIT! I AM BUSY!" She screamed,

"_That is no way to speak to me, Luka._" Masumoto walked in, "_Are you going to be okay singing with Miku tomorrow?_" He asked, as he shut the door behind him, "_I need to know, because if not, I will find someone else._" Masumoto stated,

"Can I just not be in the tour at all?" Luka asked, "I just can't face the fans. Because I am scared that I'll bawl on stage, and they will only feel pity upon on my soul." Luka stated, "Besides I am new. And it would be nice, to see a tour, instead of being on it." Luka stated, "So is that okay?" Luka asked,

"_Are you that scared? Or is it because you love Miku and you do not want to be around her?_" Masumoto asked,

"How about we settle for both. Please. I just can't." Luka replied,

"_Alright. I usually don't do this. But seeing that you are really hurt. I guess I'll make the announcement that you will not be in the tour. I am sorry that you are hurting so bad, Luka._" Masumoto began, "_Love is like a game, Luka. We will win, and we will lose. But in your case, you not only loss, but loss in a very huge way. And for that, I am truly sorry. I should have never suggested the whole, 'pretend to date' thing._" He sighed, "_But do not worry, I am not made nor am I disappointed. I understand. Get some rest, kiddo. You look like hell._" Masumoto joked then walked out of the room.

"This is your news action network. I'm Michi. And here at the new station, we got some big news. Vocaloid will be going on tour, however, one will be staying behind. Megurine Luka, has decided that after her break up with Hatsune Miku, she wants a breather, and to take a break from singing. I do hope to see Megurine Luka at the concert. It'll be a treat. For she is an amazing singer. But here at the news station, we completely understand. And if you haven't gotten your tickets, we have two here, with back stage passes. Just call, and explain why you really want them. And will give the best answer, the two tickets, to the winner. Now to the weather..."

"Its going to..."

Luka turned off the TV, "Looks like, he actually came through." Luka mustered, she turned fast as she heard the door bust open,

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOUR NOT GOING ON TOUR?!" Rin asked, "Why? Is it because of what happened between you and Miku?! Get over it. There are plenty of fish in the sea...Well, so I have heard. Come on, Luka get over it. It was only pretend." Rin stated, but then watched how pissed off Luka became,

"Pretend?! Tell that to my damn heart, Rin. TELL MY HEART! And maybe my heart will actually believe every single feeling I had for Miku was pretend. Because right now I wish I had just pretended. But damn, forgive me for actually falling in love. Get out, Rin. Seriously. Just get out!" Luka spat out in a very pissed off tone,

"Luka...I am sorry. I didn't mean...To upset you. But because Miku disappointed you, and hurt you. Doesn't mean you should disappoint and hurt your fans..." Rin whispered, she went to leave but bumped into Len,

"She is right, Luka-sama. You are an amazing woman. And giving everything up, because of..." Len was cut off,

"Giving everything up? I already have." Luka stated as she walked towards the sofa, "I have already lost everything. My heart, my feelings, and my life. What's the point?" Luka asked, "Now, I ask you two, leave. Please. I need time alone." Luka mustered and then watched both Rin and Len leave. Luka slowly rose, and shut the door behind them, "Uh, finally peace and quiet." Luka whispered.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~School Of Hell~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Miku walked into the school, hoping to see Luka, but didn't see her at all. She was scared that Luka was gone for good. Gone from school, gone from Vocaloid, but worse...Gone from her life. Miku just wished that she was brave enough to tell Luka of her feelings, but was to scared to admit that is in love with her. She slowly shut her locker, and saw Kaito, "Hey..." Miku whispered, "Are you excited for the tour?" She asked, as she put on a brave smile,

"Yes!" Kaito stated in a rather happy tone, "We haven't been on tour in decades...Well, it feels that way." Kaito chuckled, "Miku...What's wrong?" He asked as he looked towards his girlfriend,

"Nothing. I guess I am nervous." Miku replied,

"You..Nervous. You are the woman that everyone wants to be or be with. And I am the lucky one. I am actually with you. Come on, Miku, cheer up." Kaito stated, "You should be happy. We are getting back on the map again. We haven't had a tour, in what? Two years?" He asked, "And we'll be amazing. Besides, Luka has gotten a lot of fans to follow her. And they will be happy to see you and her singing **_Magnet_**. So, cheer up." Kaito stated,

Miku began to smile, as she heard that Luka and her will be still singing **_Magnet_**, together. But sometimes, truth can be a little fictional. And Miku will come to find out that she isn't singing with Luka. And find out, Luka would not be there at all. Miku was now thinking about her and Luka's first kiss, and their first song as a 'couple' that they sung together. Excitement was building up for little Miku, just to be shot down.

Miku was running through the rooms in the back of the stage, "Where is my mic?!" She asked, practically screaming through the halls now, "Hello?! Anyone home?!" Miku giggled, as she finally found what she was looking for, she saw Meiko putting on her make-up, "Meiko, have you seen, Luka? We are going to be on after the next song..." Miku giggled as she was truly amped,

"I think she is getting ready." Meiko lied, "But she is in the zone. So, I would just leave her alone, if I were you." Meiko stated, "Besides you know how she is. She needs to think of what and how she is going to present the songs, she will be singing." Meiko once again lied, she slowly looked in the mirror to see Miku almost pout, "Cheer up, honey. You'll be alright." Meiko lied once again.

Miku ran past Luka's room, she knocked on her door, and she heard what she thought was humming of **_Magnet_**, in which made Miku blush, "_I am going to win her back!_" Miku thought, not knowing the song would have a huge change.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku took in a deep breath, as she rushed on the dark stage, and heard the piano begin. She saw the spotlight hit her porcelain skin. But when the next spotlight came on, she saw Kaito instead. She was shocked, and the crowd was too. The crowd had hoped that Luka was lying, and would show up. But instead they found the song **_Magnet_**, the same, without Luka, the song...Lacked emotion. And during the song, Miku found out that Luka wasn't even here.

Luka appeared out of her dressing room, and walked down the hall, flipping her pink locks, "Lu..Luka. I thought you weren't going to be here!" Rin exclaimed, as she saw her walking down the halls, "You realize Magnet is playing, right?" Rin asked,

"Do I look like I care?" Luka asked, as her voice was rather stern, "I am here for the fans, not Miku." Luka kept walking, but felt a tight grab on her arm, "Let go, Rin." Luka spat,

"Its not, Rin. You are being such a bitch, Luka." Meiko stated, "Miku is in love with you. She may love Kaito. But her love for you, is far greater! Why are you letting everyone down?! Including yourself!" Meiko exclaimed, she had a huge point,

"Hmm, letting everyone down?" Luka asked in a mocking tone, "Only person that is being let down, is yours truly. And honestly, I am to the breaking point of not giving a shit." Luka stated, as she began to walk away, then felt another grab of her arm, "Let go, Meiko!" Luka stated in a rather angered tone,

"Stop, Luka. You know you love Miku. And I gotta be honest...Rin and I, are at fault. We told her that the love you and her had was fake. Or pretend. We never took in that you two may actually love each other..And..." Len was cut off,

"Don't be sorry. It worked out perfectly, actually. Miku is happy with Kaito, and I got to write a song that actually was worth the wait. And sure, I hurt now. But eh, don't we all." Luka stated as she finally got away from the three,

"We need to do something." Len and Rin spoke in that creepy twin sync,

"I hate to agree with the brats that got them separated. But you two are right." Meiko stated,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The crowd was hoping that Luka would show up. Surely, they heard a version of **_Magnet_**, they didn't really like. They wanted to see Luka and Miku back together. And that would have to wait, but soon enough the crowd got Miku and Kaito off the stage, by chanting: "Luka Luka Luka Luka Luka" over and over again. They were about to give up, until the beginning of **_Forbidden Happiness_** began to play, and soon the crowd screamed loudly as they saw the star with a guitar in her hand and began to sing. After the first song, she went onto sing; **_Dancer In The Dark_**, _**Luka Luka Night Fever**_. And when Luka saw Miku in the corner of her eye, she sung a song that would sting Miku, **_Just Be Friends_**.

Luka waved to her fans and walked off the stage, she shrugged as she walked past the now crying Miku, "You cold hearted bitch!" Kaito stated as he grabbed Luka hard on her arm, "How could you make Miku cry?!" Kaito stated in a rather angered tone,

Luka laughed, "Hmm, I guess she feels how I have felt for the past damn week...Wait. Forgive me. Month. Don't you get it, by now...I am..." Luka choked on her words, as tears ran down her cheeks,

"You are what?!" Kaito asked, as his eyes went wide, "Wait...Wait." Kaito began to laugh, "Y...You are in love with, Miku?! I thought it was all pretend. And yet you are still in love with her?" Kaito laughed a little harder, "Come on, Luka. Its been two months. Move on." Kaito let Luka go,

Luka began to walk away, then knelt down to Miku, "I am sorry...I am going to leave for good. I am sorry that everything I've done to you. I am sorry..." Luka whispered, as she kissed Miku's forehead, "Goodbye, Miku." Luka slowly stood, and walked away. Luka felt tears rush down her features as she kept walking away, she could hear an encore for her, but she paid no heed, and kept walking.


	8. Chapter VIII

Miku stayed on her knees, and continued to cry as she watched the love of her life continue to walk away, Miku felt unwanted arms wrap around her, "Leave me alone, Kaito." Miku stated as she slowly stood, "You don't get it...And never will." Miku whispered, as she began to walk away,

"What won't I get?" Kaito asked, "Miku, listen. You are better off with me, then her. I know your feelings were fake." Kaito stated, "And you have to realize that." Kaito went to hug Miku, but got a cold shoulder,

"You could have been a little nicer. Now...Luka will never sing with us again." Miku felt her heart choke her, as she began to cry harder. Soon, Miku ran away from her boyfriend and headed for her room, but stopped in front of Meiko's room, "Me..Meiko." Miku asked as she began to walk in,

"Luka is leaving Vocaloid. This is her last tour, and she is gone..." Meiko whispered, as she put her hands up to her face, "Are you happy?" Meiko asked as she looked towards Miku, "You never loved Luka, did you?" Meiko asked,

"No...I am in love with her." Miku simply replied, "I am in love with Luka-chan." Miku repeated, "And I need her. I love her. And she makes the very core of me. And I can't lose her." Miku mustered, "Meiko...I need Luka-chan." The teal hair girl began to cry, and soon felt Meiko's arms wrap around her,

"Then you need to tell her that, because she plans on leaving at the end of the tour...Shit..We need to get on the tour bus." Meiko grinned mischievously, "I got an idea." Meiko grabbed Miku's hand and ran towards the tour bus, as they got on she looked at the bus driver, "Where is Luka?" She asked, the bus driver pointed towards the bed area, "Thank you." Meiko ran towards the bed that had the curtain closed, "Luka..." Meiko whispered, as she opened the curtain slowly, and saw no Luka, "WHERE IS LUKA?!" Meiko yelled,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka rubbed her now cold arms, tears continued to run down her cheeks, "I..I love you Miku." Luka whispered, her breath hit the cold air, "I...I need you." Luka stated, as she now leaned up against the cold brick wall, and soon slid down, "Miku...I am so sorry." Luka whispered, as she pinned her knees to her chest, and rested her arms against her knees, then rested her head in her now crossed arms, and began to cry,

"Shush, Princess don't cry." A male's voice chimed in the cold air,

Luka immediately looked up, "What do you want?" Luka began to get up, but soon pressure as the male pinned her against the wall, "Let go!" Luka screamed, "LET ME GO!" Luka screamed louder,

The male punched her hard, "Shut up." The male began to unzip his pants, "Now, be a good little Princess." He felt a punch right to his manhood, "You fucking bitch!" He exclaimed, before punching her in the face, but when he backed up and saw who he was about to do something rather bad to, "Oh shit..." The male stated and ran off,

"Ye..Yeah run you bastard..." Luka stated, as she felt blood run down from her lip, "Great a busted lip." And her right eye hurt, "H..How do I hide this..." Luka whispered, she then heard a familiar voice,

"There you are! We were look..." Len stopped, "What the hell happened?!" Len asked as he knelt to his friend, "Luka-sama..." Len went to touch Luka, but felt her push him away, "Here...Wear these. I won't tell anyone." Len whispered as he helped the pink hair lady up, "I..." Len was cut off,

"Thank you, Len." Luka whispered, and put on the sunglasses that he had given her.

Luka, Len, and Rin all ran towards the bus, "SORRY!" Rin exclaimed with what seemed to be a scream, "We...Got lost. Go us." Rin whispered, as she rushed Luka to the bathroom, and shut the door behind them, "Let me put some make-up on. That way...No one can tell." Rin mustered, as she began to put make-up around Luka's eye, she heard a gasp, "What happened?" Rin asked,

"For a fourteen year old...You got some skills." Luka tried to joke around, "Its a blur, Rin, and I rather forget it." Luka mustered as she gasped again, as she slowly exited the bathroom, when she looked all dolled up. Luka felt Meiko hug her, "Hello to you too." Luka smiled, as she hugged her friend. Luka then watched everyone get into their beds, Luka instead walked towards a chair, and sat down. Luka kept her eyes on the floor, "Bastard..." Luka thought,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"L..Luka." Miku whispered as she walked towards Luka,

"What Miku?" Luka asked,

"I am so sorry..." Miku whispered as she collapsed in front of Luka, "I ...There is something I need to tell you." Miku stated, "And just listen okay?" Miku asked, as she saw Luka nod slowly, "I am sorry for everything. I really am. But when I am..." Miku was cut off,

"Miku, you should get some rest." Kaito called out, "We have a long bus ride to the next destination." He said with a smile,

"I will." Miku sighed as she slowly rose, and leaned in and kissed Luka's cheek, "_I love you, Luka._" Miku thought, then walked to her bed, and got in and slid the curtain shut.

Luka stayed there for a couple hours, reading her book that she needed to catch up on. She needed to get to her favourite part of her book, "Ugh! Its taking forever!" Luka whined, she slowly turned her head towards the bed areas, then bit down on her bottom lip. Seeing Miku was the first, she had a bed area that was a little further away from the others, "_I_..._I_..." Luka shook off the naughty thoughts were toying at her mind, "_Okay_..._Luka she broke your heart into a bagillion pieces, and yet you want to have sex with her. You perverted girl. Read your book! READ!_" Luka slowly stood, and forgot her thoughts, "_LUKA! STOP! You don't want to make her cheater! You hate cheaters, remember?! Don't make her one! SO STOP!_" Luka tried to force her thoughts away, but soon her body continued to walk, as she felt herself growing hot, and soon enough her thoughts made a good point, "_And you know for a fact, if she gets loud_..._Kaito will hear this, and kill you. And you want to risk that?! You want to get caught in the act_..._Then again_..." Luka shook her head, to stop her thoughts, "_She does have a room of her own_..." Luka grinned, then heard the door shut, "_There ya go._" Luka sighed, and walked back to the chair, and sat back down.

Luka just sat there, and went back to reading, but something she was craving, she was craving Miku. But she looked towards the sign, and stood and talked the bus driver, "Can I ask you something?" She asked, as she looked towards the male,

"Sure, Luka. What is your question?" He asked,

"When do we take a pit stop?" Luka asked, as she kept her eyes on the male,

"We will stop in a couple hours. Why aren't you sleeping? Are you still upset?" The male asked,

"Upset?" Luka asked, "What do you mean?" Luka asked,

"Upset about the break up. Look, Ms. Luka, I know that you loved her for real. Everyone could see it. You showed it through your song, Forbidden Happiness. I really like that one, by the way." He smiled, "You can tell how you feel because the raw emotion that is in the song. And knowing that actually came from your heart shows that you love, Miku." He stated, "So...Is that why you can't sleep?" he asked,

Luka nodded, "That...And...Is it bad that I want to like kiss her and make love to her...Even if she is with someone..." Luka thought, "Yes that is why I can't sleep." Luka finally replied, "But you are right, I need to rest." Luka slowly stood and began to turn away,

"You may want to hide that black eye a little better. And Ms. Luka, if you truly love Miku, don't give up on her." He stated, and let the singer go and rest.

The bus came to a stop, "Alright you, Vocaloids, time for you to get off the bus. Time to get some food, or whatever you want." He stated, and saw only two of them emerge, the twins. Then soon Luka and Miku. But Meiko and Kaito stayed on the bus and slept,

"Fooooood!" Rin whined, and ran into the store, Len was right behind her. Miku and Luka stayed behind a little bit.

Luka then immediately ran towards the section where tuna was located, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! So much tuna!" She exclaimed, and got about thirty cans of her tuna, then she pouted, "I wish...I so wish I could cook some real tuna. Eh, I'll do it sooner or lat..." Luka turned to see Miku, "Hey Miku..." Luka mustered, she began to walk with the thirty cans of Tuna in her arms, but soon dropped them, as she felt Miku's lips against her own. Soon enough Luka pushed Miku against the can food, and deepen the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, but soon Luka pulled away, and shook her head, "We can't..Miku, you are with Kaito." Luka stated, then looked at all the dented cans, "Dammit!" She exclaimed, and got thirty new cans, and began to walk away once again,

"Why can't I be with you?!" Miku asked as she looked towards Luka, "Why?!" Miku looked deep into Luka's hues, "When will you realize that I..." Miku was once again cut off,

"Hey, we are going. Did you get everything you wanted?" Len asked, as he saw Luka shake her head,

"I got to get a few more things." Luka stated as she tried to find a basket, to put her million cans of tuna in. Soon she was getting leeks for Miku. And when she got what she needed, she headed for the check out, the cashier looked at her like she was crazy,

"Tuna, Leeks, and chips. That is a weird diet, if I ever saw one." He teased,

"It tastes good!" Luka whined, as she waited for the total, "Well..." Luka sighed,

"Alright." He put the groceries in a bag, and took Luka's money, "Have a goodnight, Ms. Luka." He stated, then saw Miku with more tuna, "What is with all the tuna and leeks?!" He asked, then heard Miku giggle,

"Tuna is my girl...My friend's favourite food. And leeks is mine." Miku lowered her eyes, then heard something that never thought she would hear,

"You love the girl that was in front of you, Ms. Luka. You know, I had a girlfriend. And I was truly in love with her, and like a dumbass, I took my friend's advice. Dumped her, and got with another girl. We just got a divorce, and have three kids together. And the worse part...The girl left is married to someone else. A chance I let go. And I will forever regret. But you are still young. And can make that regret fade away." He then told Miku's total, and bagged her groceries, "Good luck, Ms. Miku." He said with a smile, and watched Miku run towards the bus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once back on the bus, Len, Rin, and Luka began to make the weirdest combination of food. Luka began to sing, Just Be Friends. Rin and Len began to sing along, their harmony was actually pretty good, "Kyaaa! Luka, we should sing a song together!" Rin and Len stated at the same time, "We sound goood!" Len stated with a warm smile,

"Hmm, that would be an interesting song." Luka giggled, as she looked towards Miku, "Miku, come on, make food with us." Luka smiled, as the very sight of the singer, made her heart still scream her name, "Len...Rin...I want...I need...I love...Miku." Luka whispered soft enough for only them to hear. Luka then looked towards Len, "Len what's wrong?" She asked,

Len blushed as he shook his head, "N..No...Er. Its nothing." Len finally got out, then saw Luka lean into him, his blush got worse,

"Does little Len, have a crush on little me?" Luka asked, as she grabbed his yellow tie, then kissed him on the cheek, she then giggled as she pulled away. She watched Len's blush only intensify, "Len, sweetie. I am gay. And if I was younger, and I was straight. I would give you a chance." Luka smiled softly, "But." Luka took in a deep breath, "My heart belongs to another." Luka stated, she grabbed Rin and Len's hand, "I am going to surprise Miku. I will be singing **_Magnet_** with her. And another song, I wrote.." Luka mustered, then began to blush. Luka then hushed them up after they both awwed,

"W..What are we cooking..." Miku asked as she kept her eyes lowered, "I...I want to make something with leeks..." Miku slowly rose her eyes, and saw Luka standing before her, and Len and Rin skipped away, but hid then peeked around the corner,

Luka grabbed Miku's small tie, "You keep telling you are going to tell me something. What is it?" Luka asked as she was now right in front of Miku, she could see Miku getting nervous, she smiled devilishly, "Well." Luka sighed, as she let go of her tie when she heard Kaito's voice.

"Luka, Miku, Rin, and Len...Why are you all up still?" He asked,

"Well, I am going to make tuna. Rin and Len wanted to help, then Miku asked if she could. Soooo, yeah. That is all we were doing. You can join if you want." Luka rolled her eyes, then felt her heart shatter when she Kaito and Miku kiss, she walked away, "I am not hungry anymore." She walked to her little bed area and closed the curtain, and literally cried herself to sleep.

Miku knew what needed to be done. But in order to do this...She needed to leave Kaito. But she had a plot. She knew that both Meiko and Kaito liked each other, and she knew that needed to get them together, and fast. She also needed to tell Luka she was in...She is love with her.


	9. Chapter IX

The bus jolted to a stop, and all of the Vocaloids slowly crawled out of their bed area, "We are already here?" Rin asked, "I feel like I got no sleep." She pouted, "I want more sleep." She whispered with a whine,

"Well, we can't sleep forever, now can we?" Luka asked, with a smirk, "Oh, Meiko you are awake, you slept for so long. I thought I had to kiss you to wake you up." Luka was finally in a better mood, that she was joking, "Oh, I love the bed hair." She winked,

"Shut up! And for your information, I don't kiss girls." Meiko stuck out her tongue, "I kiss boys!"

Luka busted up laughing, "I think I got that when you said you don't kiss girls." Luka pointed out, and then grinned, "Alright, so, where are we taking showers? Because I need to get ready for the concert..." Luka stated with a very dull tone in her voice,

"Wellllllllllllllllllllllllll ll. I am not sure." Len stated as he looked over towards Luka, he had a huge crush on the older woman, "So, where are we taking showers?" Len asked,

Luka walked to the window, and pointed, "Oh, well what fun. It has a side for girls and side for boys. I guess I will be on the girl side, because lets face the facts here. My breasts are highly noticeable." Luka stated as she turned to look at Rin and Miku, "You have small enough breasts, you could pass as boys that have for some odd reason fatty tissue in the breast area." Luka laughed, then heard them both pout, "And then there is Meiko." Luka stuck out her tongue, "Alright I am going. I need to clean myself." Luka walked away, and headed towards the building with the showers.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey, Len. Can you keep a secret?" Kaito asked as they headed towards the boys side,

"Sure, Kaito." Len stated,

"I like Meiko. But I like Miku as well. I want to stay with Miku, but have fun with Meiko." Kaito stated, as he sighed,

"You can't have your cake and eat it too. You have to let one go. Whether it be your feelings for Meiko or letting Miku go. Look, Kaito, there are a lot of people that would die to be in your spot. But you also have to realize that people would also die to be in Luka's shoes as well." Len blushed when he said Luka's name,

"Oh my god. You like Luka!" Kaito stated, "I am afraid of letting Miku go, because I know for a fact that Luka will snatch her up." Kaito stated,

"And that is a problem, why? If you like Meiko more then you should be with her." Len whispered,

"Well, the manager is making Miku and I sing Magnet again. I do like singing it with Miku. I feel...Like we are being pulled together by a magnet." Kaito stated, then turned on the faucet, "I can't wait, this concert will be awesome." Kaito stated as he began to wash his body.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rin and Meiko were already taking their showers, washing every single part of their bodies. Meiko began to hum, and Rin began to harmonize with the older woman,

Luka was slowly undressing, she felt the clothes peel away from her body, "Shower time." She whispered, as she went into the stall, and turned on the water. She was on the other side of the wall, and couldn't hear Meiko or Rin. But she knew Meiko and Rin well enough that they take long showers, then again so did she. She slowly closed her curtain and began to lather up her rag with soap. She then began to hear Miku sing, she smiled softly, "_She has a beautiful voice._" Luka thought, but the singing continued to get closer and closer, until her curtain slowly slid open, "Miku...What the hell are you doing?" Luka asked, but felt Miku push her against the shower stall, "Miku stop. We can't...You are with Kaito. So please stop. I do not want to get hurt again." Luka managed to pull away, "Go..." Luka was cut off,

"Luka...I can't do this anymore. I need you to know that I..." Miku was cut off once again, when she saw Rin behind Luka,

"Wow, I want to take a shower with Luka and Miku! Woohoo!" Rin ran in and then realized how odd this looked, "You two should hurry up. Three hours until the show begins." Rin stated with a smile,

"What were you going to say, Miku?" Luka asked, as saw her head hang, "Miku." Luka whispered before shutting the curtain, "Miku...What is it?" Luka asked,

"Its nothing...I am going to go shower." As miku went to leave, she felt Luka grab hold of her arm,

"No. Not to tell me. I know you Miku, now tell me." Luka mustered, "Please, Miku." Luka whispered, then felt Miku pull away,

"Its nothing, Luka." Miku mustered, as she slid the curtain open and walked to another stall, and began to cry in the shower, "I love you, Luka." She whispered, as she kept her tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands pressed against the now warming metal stall, "_I need you, Luka. I love you so much, that it hurts me, to walk away. It hurts me to stay away from you. It hurts to not be able to kiss you. To hold you_..._I am so in love with you. My heart is dying_..." Miku thought, "Why can't I get these words out..." Miku asked herself, "_Why can't I just give you my now non beating heart_..._I LOVE YOU LUKA!_" She screamed in her thoughts, she felt a draft as she saw the curtain open then close, "What..." Miku whispered,

Luka turned Miku around slowly, as she pressed her lips against Miku's. She let her hands grab Miku's hands then pin them over her head, then slowly let her tongue slip into Miku's mouth, her body heaved as she began to let her tongue make love with Miku's. She felt Miku return the kiss, and soon Luka had tears running down her cheeks, she needed Miku so bad, that the pain was literally killing her, she needed Miku that her heart was slowly fading into a black hole where her heart once beat. Luka slowly pulled away, then leaned in and kissed Miku's neck, then her cheek, then her forehead. Luka brought Miku's hand up to her lips, she then kissed each and every knuckle, "_I can't see my life without you, Miku. I love you so damn much._" Luka thought, but stayed silent, Luka held Miku as they both began to cry, Luka slowly pulled away, "I need to get ready..." Luka whispered, as she turned on her heel and let her hair move with her motion she walked out of the stall, "I..I love you Miku." She whispered softly enough so that she could only hear,

"I love you, Luka..." Miku whispered softly enough so that she could only hear. The kiss still lingered against Miku's lips. She slowly opened the curtain, and saw Luka was gone, Miku looked over towards Meiko, Miku hurriedly grabbed a towel and hid her body, "Wh..What?" Miku asked, as she tried to stop crying,

"Miku, if you really love Luka, you need to let go of Kaito. Luka is your one true love. And I know you two were totally making out. But as a friend to both of you. I will not tell, Kaito. But Miku. I can see how you look at Luka, and how she looks at you. When Kaito began to sing Magnet with you, I could tell your heart broke. But broke even more when you heard Luka singing, Just Be Friends. Will you please accept that your heart truly belongs to Luka? So, she is a girl, and you are a girl. You two love each other, that much is clear. And if I had a chance that was literally slapping me in the face, I would fight the slapping, first, and go get the one I love. Let me put this bluntly, get your ass in gear. And go get Luka. Oh, and get dressed. We still need to get your hair brushed and make-up on." Meiko stated then walked away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After a couple of hours later, everyone was back stage. Luka and Miku's eyes connected. Just like the first time, their hearts began to pound within the rib cage, Luka blushed as Miku kept staring at her, then Luka heard people chanting her name, "I guess I am up." Luka stated, as she walked towards the stage after Len and Rin got done singing.

The crowd began to cheer as she began to sing; **_Luka Luka Nigh Fever_**, then she began to sing; **_Dancer In The Night_**, then _**Forbidden Happiness**_. And the crowd was going crazy for Luka. She smiled as she kept singing and dancing. And soon she ended her session on stage with _**World Breakout**_. Luka waved towards the crowd, and walked off stage. She looked towards Kaito and Miku who were now going on the stage, and when Luka heard the beginning of **_Magnet_** play, her heart sank into her stomach, "N...No." She whispered, as she collapsed onto her knees and began to cry, she felt the warmth of someone wrapping their arms around her,

"Luka, go. Sing with her. Push Kaito off the stage." Rin giggled, but felt Luka shaking in her arms, "Luka...Luka...Come on." Rin whispered,

"Rin...I need her." Luka mustered as tears continued to descend down her cheeks. "She is the one." Luka looked towards Rin, and felt her heart break into a million pieces once again. Once the song ended, Miku began to sing her songs. Then she heard Kaito began to sing after Miku. Luka slowly stood, then wiped away her tears, "Ready, Len?" Luka asked, Len's eyes went wide, "Lets go and sing." Luka whispered, and extended her hand towards the younger boy. She felt Len take her hand, and they walked onto the stage and began to sing together. Luka didn't know why, but their songs just didn't seem powerful like her and Miku. But she wanted to give Len what he wanted, a few songs with her.

Finally the concert was over, and everyone went to the bus. Luka wiped away the make-up to reveal the black eye, she was still shocked that Miku never noticed, but most of the time, Miku had her eyes shut, Luka slowly walked out of the bathroom, Rin's hues shot wide, Luka shook her head, "I..I am fine." Luka stated as she walked to one of the cabinets and grabbed a can of tuna. "I am so hungry." She whispered, she looked around and saw everyone was in bed, "Sad." She chuckled, she put the can down on the counter. Luka slowly walked passed everyone sleeping, and opened the curtain a little ways, to see Miku sleeping, "She...Looks like an angel." She mustered, she was about to close the curtain,

"Luka...Don't go. Please." Miku cried out to her, "Please hold me...Until I fall asleep. I need your arm..." Miku's eyes shot wide as she slipped out of her bed and ran towards her, "Why...Why didn't I notice this before?!" Miku raised her hand up to Luka's face, and looked at her black eye, "What..What happened?" Miku asked with concern in her tone, as she looked into Luka's eyes, searching for an answer,

"I..I was jumped the other night. But I am fine." Luka stated, "Don't worry. And you didn't notice, because two reasons. The steam and your eyes were closed more than anything." Luka stated, with a smile. "I am going to get some food. Do you want me to make you something with Leeks?" Luka asked, she saw Miku have tears roll down her cheeks, "Miku..What's wrong?" Luka asked, she felt Miku rest her head against her chest,

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miku asked, as she held Luka close to her, "Please...Please tell me you are okay..." Miku began to cry into Luka,

"Yes, Miku. I am fine." Luka whispered, "Miku, you keep wanting to tell me something. And every time you get a chance, you can't...What is it?" Luka asked, as she pulled away to look into Miku's beautiful eyes,

"I...I...I..." Miku felt her heart ache, "I..I am in..." Miku sighed as she saw Meiko standing at the doorway, then she saw Kaito, "Don't worry, Kaito...Luka was asking me if I wanted anything to eat..." Miku whispered,

Luka smiled, "Are you two hungry as well?" Luka asked, as she walked passed both Meiko and Kaito, she then walked to her can of Tuna, and began to open the can,

"What happened? You have a black eye." Kaito stated, with a worried tone,

"I am fine. Don't worry." Luka whispered, she began to make a leek and tuna salad. And then watched as Meiko and Kaito went back to their beds. Luka then felt Miku's arms wrap around her from behind, "Miku...Are you okay?" Luka asked, as she felt the warmth of warm tears run down her back,

"_L_.._Luka sleep with me, please. Hold me till I fall asleep_..._Please. I need to feel your arms. I can't stand being away from you._" Miku thought, "Luka...Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" Miku asked, then felt herself being carried to the bed, once she was laid down on the bed, she immediately rested her head against Luka's right breast, then she took in Luka's scent, "I...I..." Miku sighed knowing someone would walk in, so she kept her mouth shut, and fell asleep against Luka. Miku held onto Luka pretty tight, she didn't want Luka to leave, but the warmth would leave soon, because Luka left the sleeping angel.

Luka was in the bathroom crying, "I..I can't do this anymore...I need Miku..." Luka whispered as she continued to cry, "Please...Kaito let her go. So I can be with her...Please." Luka whispered as she clutched her heart, "I..I love you, Miku. I love you so much." Luka whispered, she rested her head against the door, with her eyes closed the tears slowly descended down her cheeks as she kept her head up and her eyes closed.

Soon everything would change. For the better in some areas, and some in the worse. Time could heal all wounds, right? Or was time not enough...Maybe time was telling them...Stop crying, and just brave the tides of the ocean that could come crashing down.


	10. Chapter X

Luka felt the bus jolt to a stop, she had finally back went to her bed area, "What's going on?" She asked, as she walked out of the bed area and walked towards the bus driver, "Is everything okay?" She asked,

"Everything is fine. I think. There is something wrong with the bus. I guess you are all lucky, due to the fact there is no concerts in the next few days. We may need to stay at a hotel. I can make calls. Or something. I am so sorry." He whispered,

Luka smiled softly, "Its not your fault, things like this happen. So, don't blame yourself." Luka was upbeat for some odd reason, and didn't care. Her heart was broken, big whoop. She knew she needed to move on, but at the same time didn't want to. Luka walked towards the bed areas, "Alright rise and shine, my little sunshines." Luka chuckled to her statement,

"No...More sleep." Len complained,

"Len, Rin, Meiko, and Kaito. Get your assess up, we need to go and find a hotel and check in." Luka stated, "The bus has broken down." Luka stated, as she saw Len get up first, followed by Kaito, "Kaito, go wake up your girlfriend." Luka stated, keeping her composure. Luka bent down, and saw Meiko sleeping still, "You asked for this." Luka grinned as she leaned over Meiko and kissed her lips softly,

Meiko woke up immediately and saw Luka was over her, "LUKA!" She yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!" Meiko asked, as she wiped away her lips, "You are one disturbing chick." Meiko stated,

"Why thank you. I told you one day, I would kiss you to awake you." Luka stated with an eerie smile, "Now get up, we need to check into a hotel. The bus broke down." Luka stated, as she went and grabbed her bags. She saw a hotel, "Alright. Looks like we managed to get stuck near a hotel. How lucky are we?" Luka asked, as she looked back to see Miku was finally awake, "Well, hello there sunshine." Luka chuckled, and walked off the bus, and headed for the hotel,

"What do you mean you only have four rooms?!" Luka asked, "What the hell..." Luka sighed, "Alright, I'll take all of them." Luka whispered, she saw the rest of the group come up behind her, "Alright, here is the deal there is only four rooms. Which means, we need to bunk together." Luka stated,

"Hell no. I want my own room." Meiko stated, and saw Kaito nod in an agreement.

"Alright. Two rooms down. The twins will share a room. In which..." Luka sighed, "Miku and I share a room. Unless Len or Rin want to switch rooms with me." Luka looked at them and saw Rin grinning from ear to ear, "I'll take as that a no. Just dandy." Luka whispered, as she walked towards her and Miku's room, "Alright...Here we are." Luka whispered,

"Are...Are you sure you want...To share rooms with me?" Miku asked,

"Like we have a choice." Luka stated as she pushed the key card in and slid the card back out, and walked into the room, "Well...Damn." Luka whispered as she saw the spacious room, "I'll sleep on the sofa. You get the bed." Luka stated, as she went into the bathroom, and began to get ready for a shower. Luka was wide awake, as she sighed. She looked at the time as she exited the bathroom, "Hmm, I need something to do. I am so bored!" Luka exclaimed, she saw what was available around the hotel, her eyes widened, "OH HELL YEAH!" She ran towards the phone in the hotel room, and rang up Rin and Len,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Moshi Moshi." Rin answered, "Oh, Luka-sama! How are..." Rin got cut off,

"_Do you two want to go to the arcade with me? I am hella bored. And I would like to get out for a bit. We can get some food on the way. What do you say? A little date between us people._" Luka stated in the phone,

"YES!" Rin stated in a rather happy tone,

"What you saying yes too?" Len asked,

"We are going on a date with Luka-sama!" Rin exclaimed,

Len immediately blushed as he ran back into the bathroom and got ready. He wanted to make a move. He knew that maybe there was a very, VERY slim chance that Luka could change her ways. Len took in a deep breath as he walked out of the bathroom. His hair was made literally perfect, as he walked towards Rin, "Ready?" He asked, he watched Rin's eyes widen,

"You do realize that Luka is like totally lesbo, right?" Rin asked, and watched Len nod his head ever so slowly, "Alright...Then lets go."

Luka managed to get out of the room without Miku, Luka looked at Miku who was completely passed out. Luka walked out and saw Len and Rin, "Well, hello Rin. And hello my little boy crush." Luka winked as she walked with them towards the arcade, "So, what should we have for lunch?" Luka asked as she looked towards the twins, she smiled as she saw Len's blush hadn't left,

"Uhm...I do not know." Len whispered,

"I don't care where we eat." Rin stated, "I am hungry."

Luka took them to a nearby Cafe, and order a sandwich. Then ordered Len and Rin something. They sat there, eating and laughing. Luka was happy to get away. Luka slowly stood, and paid for the meals, "Alright, you two ready?" Luka asked, as she saw two fans staring at all three of them, "Want a picture with us?" She asked with a smile, and the fans nodded and ran over to them, and they all took a picture together. Soon, Rin, Len, and Luka left and headed for the arcade. "Alright, what..." Luka's eyes widened, "Oh my god. I haven't played this game in forever." Luka stated, she was now right in front of the Arcade Game: **_Dance Dance Revolution_**, "I so have to play this." Luka put in her change, and cycled through the songs, "What the hell should I pick?" Luka thought, and finally landed on something easy to get her warmed up, "**_Beethoven Virus_**" but ended up putting the song on Heavy, and began to step on all of the arrows. She even began to hum to the song, she heard Len and Rin cheering her on, Luka grinned and kept going. Soon, the song was over, and she stopped, "Alright, Rin want to try with me?" She asked,

Rin got up, "Alright I pick the song." Rin giggled, she cycled through the songs, "Hmmm. OH!" Rin stopped on "**_Butterfly by Smile DK_**." Rin smiled, "Lets go on Heavy!" Rin exclaimed,

"Alright, but you have to sing with me." Luka winked, "We are going to sing along as we dance." Luka grinned, Rin pouted then nodded. The song began and they began to step on the arrows, "Come on. Ready?" Luka stated,

**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_Where's my samurai?_**

**_I'm searching for a man_**  
**_All across Japan_**  
**_Just to find_**  
**_To find my samurai_**

**_Someone who is strong_**  
**_But still a little shy_**  
**_Yes I need_**  
**_I need my samurai_**

**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_**

**_I'm searching in the woods_**  
**_And high upon the hills_**  
**_Just to find_**  
**_To find my samurai_**

**_Someone who won't regret_**  
**_To keep me in his net_**  
**_Yes I need_**  
**_I need my samurai_**

**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_**

**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_Where's my samurai?_**

**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_Where's my samurai?_**

**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_**

**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_**

**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_Where's my samurai?_**

**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_**

Rin and Luka were dancing literally in sync, "Come on!" Luka cheered on Rin, as they were hopping from their platforms to the others, Luka and Rin were even dancing as they kept on singing and pressing on all of the arrows, Luka was now hearing cheering from the crowd that had now gathered around the three Vocaloids, "Don't stop!" Luka stated as they were wrapping up the song. Everyone heard Rin and Luka singing, and watched them dance. Finally, the song was over. Luka stepped off the platform and grabbed Len's tie, and lightly kissed his cheek, "Your turn." Luka smiled, she walked him to the platform, "Which song?" She asked, she watched Len get nervous, "Look, Len. I'll do something to give you confidence." Luka smiled, as she leaned over and softly placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, "Is that good?" Luka asked,

"How..About another kiss on my other cheek?" Len asked, he felt a kiss upon his other cheek, "Alright, I am going to pick." Len stopped on **_Matsuri Japan_**, "On Heavy, Luka-sama." Len stated, as they began to step on all of the arrows as the song began, "Come on!" Len began to cheer on Luka and himself. Then he heard the crowd cheering them on, "LUKA-SAMA! WE CAN DO THIS!" Len screamed over the crowd screaming, Len and Luka were dancing in sync, and they even began to hop from their platform to the other's. Len was having so much with Luka, he could feel his heart pounding from just looking at her. Len and Luka finally stopped when the song was over, "Lu..." Len's eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

Luka smiled, "I am picking one hard ass song. Can you keep up, child?" Luka asked with the largest grin ever,

"What song?" Len asked, now nervous,

"Either **_888_** or **_Pluto Relinquish_**." Luka smiled, as she waited for his answer, and finally she watched him nod. Luka nodded, "Hmmm...How about Pluto." She selected the song, and put the song on Extreme, she watched Len do the same thing, "Be prepared, boy. This song...Will make anyone break down in tears." Luka took in a deep breath, then began to hit all the arrows as they came, the crowd continued to cheer loudly, as her and Len kept going, they didn't want to stop. They just kept going, as the arrows continued to go, Luka looked over to Len for a quick moment, and smiled, "_I hope he finds someone._" Luka thought then kept hitting the arrows. Once the song was over, Luka saw Len breathing hard, "I warned you." Luka smiled, then saw him pick a song, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted to pick a song, that you will enjoy." Len gleamed, "And plus, its a Vocaloid song. For some odd reason, they thought our songs would be good DDR songs. Who knew?" Len smiled, and the song Len picked was: **_Luka Luka Night Fever_**. And let Luka dance her ass off, because he made sure that he picked Extreme for her. "Oh, one more thing. You have to sing!" Len giggled, as he watched his pink hair crush just rock out on DDR. He couldn't help his feelings for Luka. And her voice made him blush even more. He listened everyone cheer on Luka, as she kept going, with her own song. Len heard the song finally stop, and saw Luka get off the platform,

"Shit...I am all sweaty." Luka chuckled, "Did you two have fun?" Luka asked, she watched Len and Rin nod ever so fast, "Tomorrow, I owe you a song, Rin." Luka sated with the softest smile. She grabbed her purse and walked with them back to the hotel, "Alright, you two get ready for dinner. I am going to get ready for dinner as well. If I am hungry." Luka chuckled, she ended up unlocking the hotel door, and saw Miku standing there, "Miku what is it?" She asked, as she saw her crying, "Miku..." Luka then turned her attention to the TV,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Is Len and Luka from Vocaloid dating? They had a pretty fun time at the arcade. And with the kissing on the cheek. Both seemed to have being enjoying themselves. And their time with Len's twin sister, Rin. Luka, Rin, and Len seem a little too close. So, has Luka moved on? We will get to the bottom of the rumours."

Luka sighed, as she looked to Miku,

"Is it true...Ar...Are you with Len?" Miku asked, as she looked into Luka's eyes, searching for the answer. "Y..You are...Aren't you? I th..." Miku lowered her eyes,

"Len and I are not together. I took him and Rin to an arcade. I kissed his cheeks for confidence. Miku, nothing is goin.." Luka sighed, "Why am I even explaining this to you? We are not even together." Luka's voice began to heighten in tone, "Why does it matter on who I date, Miku?! Hmmm. You keep wanting to tell me something, but your too much of a pussy, to even get the damn words out. And do you think I find your hot steamy romance with Kaito, okay?! Fuck no! I am in...Forget it, you already know. And now that the news has gotten this plastered everywhere. Guess who has to 'pretend' once again?! Me. That's right, me. God, Miku, look at yourself. You are crying for no fucking reason. You keep crying over spelt milk. Clean it up, Miku, and move on. I realize I need to. And yet.." Luka sighed, "What's the point in explaining anymore..." Luka was about to say something else, then felt Miku's lips against her own, Luka pulled Miku close, then pulled away, "Miku...I am like really sweaty." Luka stated,

"So...You and I can...I want you, Luka." Miku bit down on her bottom lip, "And if I am honest...I am jealous of you...And the possibility that you and Len are a couple..." Miku faded off,

"You are jealous of me, and Len? Miku, I'm a lesbian." Luka smirked, "And...I think...I need to take a shower later. It'll have to be a cold one." Luka stated, as she kissed Miku hard, and began to lead her back to the bed, she felt Miku fall on the bed, and she immediately straddled her, to her dismay for someone to knock on the door, "Yes?" Luka called out, and heard Rin's voice, "Yeah, let me shower, and get ready." Luka stated as she headed for the shower. Tonight? Might get a little toasty in the room Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku.


	11. Chapter XI

**WARNING: This is actually...A post that is for an OLDER audience. Just at least the beginning. Enjoy**

Luka had return to the hotel room, and sighed, "Shit..That dinner was long, and boring." She whispered, she happened to look down the hall. She saw Kaito kissing Miku goodnight, she shrugged. She slowly entered the room. She knew that Miku had a key of her own. But who was she kidding, Miku was forgetful at times, and would knock on the door. Luka chuckled to her own thoughts. As sure enough she heard a knock on the door, "Bingo. I was right." Luka whispered, as she opened the door, "Well, hi there honey." Luka teased, as she let Miku in. She shut the door behind the girl with teal hair. She locked the door soon after. Luka yawned as she walked to the sofa, and turned on the TV. And the news was plastering her and Len's 'relationship'. "They never give up, do they?" Luka asked looking towards Miku, she gulped as she saw that Miku was undressing,

"No, they never stop." Miku finally replied, "I think I am going to go to bed. We have a big..." Miku stopped, "Wait...We don't have anything planned, like practice wise, do we?" Miku asked,

"No. However, Len, Rin, and I are going back to the arcade. You are happy to join us. After all, I owe Rin a nice dance off." Luka stated before watching Miku walk towards her, "Mi...Miku." She whispered, she saw the lust just suffering her hues, "Wh..what is it?" Luka asked, as she smirked,

"Oh, nothing." Miku responded, "I am going to go to bed. Sweet dreams." Miku leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Luka's forehead. Miku then walked to the lamp and turned off the light. And soon the room was faded into darkness as the TV was turned off, Miku slowly pulled the covers herself, as she tried to go to sleep,

Luka just stood there in the dark, contemplating on what to do next. And what she would do, would rock her inner core. Luka took in a deep breath, as she walked to the bed. "Miku...Are you asleep?" Luka asked, as she heard a hushed no. Luka gulped, as she slowly crawled into the bed, and she saw the light switch on,

"Luka, are you sure you want to do this? You know once we start there is no going back..." Miku whispered as she felt Luka's lips catch her own, Miku slowly let her tongue slip in between Luka's lips and her teeth, her body began to heat up, as her left hand slowly ran up the back of Luka's neck, and into her pink tresses, and her right hand teased at Luka's neck, Miku slowly pulled Luka down, she slowly pulled away from the kiss, and placed soft kisses against the length of Luka's neck. She knew what was going to happen, as she continued to kiss upward to Luka's ear, "Take me." She whispered seductively in the pink hair girl's ear, she felt Luka's body tremble to the soft whisper that was placed so heavenly against Luka's ear,

Luka turned off the light, and began to kiss against Miku's neck, hearing the soft gasps only turned Luka on more, she continued kiss downward, "Are you okay with this?" Luka asked in the darkened room, and heard a soft yes. Luka smirked, as she let fingers tease at Miku's curves, then slowly slid up her shirt to slowly remove the garment, then slowly let her fingers trace upward to Miku's bar, she slowly began to unhook Miku's bra, then let the garments fall to the floor. Luka let her fingers run softly against Miku's breasts, then she placed soft kisses against each breast, before taking the right nipple within the warmth of her mouth, and sucking ever so delicately, Luka heard Miku moan ever so softly, then felt Miku's hand comb slowly into her pink locks, then tug softly. Luka's tongue slowly and softly massaged against the right nipple of Miku's breast, then soon her fingers once again began to descend towards Miku's panties, slowly slid them off as her teeth gave a light tug to Miku's nipple. The moans and gasps were making Luka just want to have more of Miku. She then pulled away from Miku for a moment, then took off her panties. Luka took in a deep breath, "_You know this is wrong, Luka. Why are you_..." Luka hushed her thoughts away. Luka lifted Miku's left leg upward, as she kissed from Miku's ankle downward. Her breath hit against Miku's warm and moist womanhood. And soon Miku moaned and stiffened, as the tip of Luka's tongue roll against Miku's flap, and soon her lips were around the flap, and she began to suck gently. Soon two fingers slowly slid into Miku's pulsating pussy. As she began to thrust slowly, her tongue began to press against Miku's flap, and soon she was humming against Miku, to vibrate against Miku's flap,

"Oh...Luka." Miku began to moan, her hand slowly ran down her body, she began to play with her own breast, and soon the hand went even more downward. Her hand tugged at Luka's hair, "Do..Don't stop, Luka...Oh..." Miku moaned a little louder, as she kept feeling the ecstasy, fill every single core in her body. Her body began to arch slowly as Luka continued to thrust her fingers in and out of her. And the vibration against her inner fold, just made her even more wet. "Luka...Oh...Luka." Miku moaned as she tugged at Luka's hair, in a hard motion. But that didn't seem to stop Luka from her duty. "Luka...Oh...God." Miku moaned softly, as she felt Luka's mouth pull away. And soon Miku was moving her hips against the sensation of Luka's fingers. Each thrust got her closer to her climax, but she wanted to hold back as long as she could, her left hand grabbed the sheets, her right hand stayed in place. And soon she pulled Luka up by her hair. She crashed her lips against Luka's, and let their tongues crash hard against each other, as she continued to motion her hips to Luka's movements. Soon Miku's toes began to curl. Miku moaned hard against Luka's lips, as she let her juices roll down Luka's fingers. She continued to move her hips against Luka's fingers for a little bit longer. And soon Miku collapsed against the bed. "Oh god...I don't know why...Bu that was so amazing." Miku whispered, as she felt Luka's fingers slowly pull out of her, which made her moan softly, "L..Luka...Let me take you now." Miku whispered in the darkened room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku took in a deep breath, as she now rolled Luka over. "I want you so bad." Miku mustered, as she pressed her lips against Luka's, a moan whispered into the dark room. Soon their tongues were tangled with each other, making a hot steamy affair within the lips of Luka and Miku. Soon Miku was letting her fingers trickle down Luka's body, she could feel Luka tremble beneath her, and that made Miku rather pleases, she slowly pulled away then began to kiss down Luka's neck, and then she stopped and removed not Luka's shirt but her bra too, her lips found Luka's nipple, she felt Luka's body heave beneath her mouth, and fingers. Miku slowly began to suck against Luka's nipple, grasping the small now hard flesh between her lips, and she let her tongue press graciously against Luka's nipple, her breath that was resting against Luka's breast, sent shivers right up the older woman's body. Miku slowly pulled away, with a soft tug against Luka's nipple. She was now kissing down Luka's body, but her hands rested against Luka's breasts, letting them give Luka's round breasts a soft massage. Miku then pulled away completely, she slowly worked at Luka's skirt, and slowly slid the garment off of the older woman's body, and soon Luka's panties were removed. Miku didn't hesitate to rub her thumb against Luka's inner fold, Miku felt music hit her ears as she heard Luka moan ever so softly, Miku's thumb made a circular motion against Luka's inner fold. And soon Miku was slowly moving her way down there. She got in between Luka's legs, "_I_..._I know this is wrong. But with her_..._It feels so right. She will be mine again. And I'll be hers._" Miku thought before letting her mouth engulf the small fold, her tongue pressed softly against Luka's fold, a moan echoed throughout the room. Thats when Miku began to suck ever so softly, and soon two fingers slid within the older woman's pulsating pussy,

Luka's back arched as she felt Miku's fingers enter her, "Oh...Miku." Luka moaned, and feeling Miku's tongue just rub hard against her inner fold, "Oh...Oh...Miku...Don't stop." Luka moaned into the darkness, her body was craving the ecstasy that was now suppressing her petite frame. Luka's fingers from her right hand were now coiled within the teal tresses that were now tickling against her inner thighs, "God..Yes...Miku." Luka moaned, as her breathing became heavily, soon tugged Miku upward, and crashed her lips against Miku's, and was now moving her pelvis against Miku's fingers, just to get her fingers deeper into her, Luka was moaning and panting hard against Miku's lips, and soon she was grasped onto Miku's small frame, as she released what was so longing building up. Her body quaked with the younger girl's arms. "Oh...Oh god.." Luka whispered, as her climax claimed her for a bit longer. "Oh...Th..That..." Luka tried to catch her breath, "Th..That was amazing." Luka whispered through her pants, she then kissed Miku hard with hot fueled passion, Luka slowly pulled away, "I want more." Luka mustered against Miku's lips.

And they did have more, a lot more. A hunger that had been building between the two girls. Hours had gone by, and by the time they were fully exhausted from their sexual encounter, the clock read about two-thirty. Luka and Miku were still trembling from their multiple climaxes,

"Do you regret this?" Luka asked, as she felt Miku's warm body cuddling up to her own,

"No. Not one bit. It was tension that was building up. And it was only a matter of time before we broke the silence in the night. I needed this Luka. I needed to tell you something." Miku stated, she slowly let her heart quiet down, and her breathing was returning to normal, "I need to tell you that..." Miku was cut off, as she heard a loud BOOM, erupt from the clouds, and a loud knock against the door, "_God_..._Why does this keep happening?!_" Miku thought,

"Who is it?" Luka called out, as she was holding Miku, both Miku and Luka listened and heard both Len and Rin's voices,

"We are scared...Can we sleep with you guys?! PLEASE!" Rin called in,

Luka sighed, as she leaned over, and began to kiss Miku again. Then pulled away, "We better not start again." Luka mustered against Miku's lips, then started to get dress. She handed Miku's clothes to her. Luka sighed softly, as she tripped over in the dark, "Son of a bitch!" Luka called out in the dark room, she managed to find the light switch. Luka rubbed her elbow, "Damn that hurt." Luka whispered, as she looked back to make sure Miku was dressed. Luka threw her pillow and a blanket on the sofa then opened the door, "Shit. Are you two okay?" Luka asked, as she looked at the twins, that were shivering. "Are you that scared from a Thunder Storm?" Luka asked, in a sort of concerned tone, but also a pissed off one. She was going to finally cuddle with Miku, and that looks that was going to be cut out of the picture, "Alright, sleeping arrangements then. There is only one bed." Luka stated, "And a sofa. And the floor." Luka chuckled. She saw Rin rush to the bed And Len slept on the floor, "Well, I guess..." Luka was cut off,

"Turn off the light..." Len grumbled, "And sleep..." He grumbled once again. The dark once again took over the room, and soon Len and Rin were passed out.

Luka laid down on the sofa, and pulled the blanket over her. And suddenly she felt familiar lips take her own, Luka gasped as she kissed Miku back then snuggled into the sofa as Miku went back to bed. And luckily, all of four of them, slept soundly through the night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The four of them woke up the next morning, Len stretched, "The floor was actually comfortable." Len exclaimed, "Thanks. I sort of...Well, the Thunder startled me." He whispered, then a cute pout followed, "But you two were nice. We tried to get into Meiko or Kaito's room. They both grumbled and said no. We will let you two get ready." Len mustered, as he walked out of the hotel room with his twin, Rin.

Luka sighed, as she realized what had happened last night. Certainly, her and Miku helped out the twins. But there was more to that. Her and Miku had a passionate night. And Luka wondered if Miku regretted their sexual encounter, "Miku..." Luka began, "Do..Do you regret last night?" Luka asked as she was now looking at Miku's back,

"No. I do not. Luka, I've been waiting to have...Well, in my eyes, make love to you again. Its hard being away from you. From your warmth." Miku began, "And I always get cut off. So, I am going to try and say this fast." Miku mustered, "I am..." Miku growled as she heard a knock on the door, "Yes?" Miku asked with an angered tone,

"Miku, Luka. Are you going to breakfast?" Meiko asked, "Because the twins are getting ready. And by the way, thanks for taking them in. They were bugging me, begging me to open the door. Silly kids, it was just Thunder. Anyway, are you two coming down?" Meiko asked,

"Yeah..." Luka sighed as she walked to the bathroom and got ready to eat breakfast with the group, she knew that her heart would sting as she saw Kaito and Miku get all close. But there was once thing that Kaito hadn't have. And that was Luka taking Miku's virginity. And them having, well, making love once again. Luka let her sins wash off her body, she heard the bathroom door open, "Miku..." Luka whispered, as she opened the small shower door,

"Hurry. I want to take a shower." Miku pouted, "Luka..." Miku began, before Miku could even get the next statement out she heard Luka cuss, "Luka, are you okay?!" Miku asked with concern in her tone,

"I am fine, don't worry. I dropped the shampoo bottle on my fucking foot." Luka stated, then softly chuckled, "Do you even want to eat breakfast with them?" Luka asked,

"No. But I can't have Kaito thinking that something is going on between us." Miku whispered, "_I need to fucking tell her, I love her!_" Miku thought, "Well, I'll see you when you are done." Miku whispered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Breakfast was rather awkward, seeing that two of them had been making love all night long. One is taken, and the other, desperately is trying to win back the one she loves. And the night, wasn't awkward, no of course not. The awkward part was Miku and Luka had a hard time trying to not look at each other, knowing that if they did, their sinful night would be exposed. Miku laughed at some funny things that Kaito was saying, but her thoughts were on Luka and what they had done just hours before. She was still jealous of Len. Because the way he was snuggling up against Luka. She wanted that attention from Luka.

"Luka." Kaito began, "I am sorry for being an ass earlier." Kaito stated,

"Its okay, Kaito." Luka replied, "Rin, Len, when did you want to go to the arcade? I owe Rin a dance off." Luka stated,

"Now, will be fine." Rin stated, and Len nodded in agreement, "Can we please go, now, Luka-sama?" Rin asked with little puppy eyes,

"Sure, are you two going?" Luka asked, she watched Kaito shake his head, and Miku nodded, "Alright, so, Rin, Len, Miku and myself are going to the arcade! Fun stuff!" Luka smiled as she stood and began her wonderful walk with the three to the arcade. Luka desperately wanted to hold Miku's hand, but she knew she couldn't. So, they just walked side by side. Luka knew she needed to know what Miku kept wanting to tell her. She had a pretty big idea on what Miku wanted to tell her. But she needed and wanted to hear the words; "_I love you, Luka._" fall from the perfect singer's lips. Until then. Luka would have to fantasize about the feeling that she would feel when Miku finally admitted that she too was indeed in love with her.


	12. Chapter XII

Miku saw how Len got close to Luka, she knew that Len had something for Luka. But when she saw how close they were getting, Miku couldn't help but get jealous of the boy, because he was over stepping his boundaries with her girl. But then again, what did Miku and Luka have? Sure they passionate and indescribable sexual encounters for the past two days, their love was exploding with pants and moans. But Miku still has yet to tell Luka that she is in love with her, and every time she had the chance, she walked away from she wanted to say. Miku then gritted her teeth when she saw Len take Luka's hand,

"Len..." Luka whispered, she looked over to the male that had now taken her hand into his own, Luka was about to say something,

"I am sorry, Luka-sama. If you want me to let go, I will...I just...Wanted to hold your hand that is all." Len whispered, but instead of Luka pulling her hand away, he felt her hand hold onto his,

"Where are you all going?" Meiko asked, as she saw them walking,

"To the Arcade, I owe Rin a dance off." Luka smirked,

"Oh, DDR. Can I go with you? I would love to have a chance to kick your ass again, Luka." Meiko grinned as she looked towards her friend, "Unless your scared." Meiko winked,

"Me, scared? Pssh, you wish. Alright, let me have my dance off with Rin, then you are on!" Luka exclaimed, she walked hand in hand with Len to the Arcade with Miku close, almost close enough that Luka could carry her. Meiko walked next to Miku, and Rin was close to her twin brother, "So, is that okay, Rin? That I kick Meiko's ass after dancing with you?" Luka asked,

Rin smiled then nodded, "Of course." Rin looked over towards the older woman. She idolized her, she loved how Luka's pink hair blew so gently with the wind, as if the wind wasn't doing any harm to Luka, but Luka was causing the wind to mesh around her frame, "Lu...Luka is it going to be a hard song?" Rin asked, as she bit down on her bottom lip,

Luka looked over towards the young female, "No, I am letting you pick the song. I think it would be better, anyway. Seeing I already know what songs I am going to pick against, my darling Meiko." Luka grinned towards her childhood friend,

"Pssh, bring it, darling. I'll kick your ass on any song you throw at me." Meiko grinned with a wink, then her attention went towards Miku, she could of sworn that Miku's teeth could just chisel away, because of hard she was gritting her teeth, but Meiko shrugged to the feeling.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoO**

****Rin walked right over to the DDR machine, and saw that Luka was right behind her, a blush now cascaded over her features, "I..I.." Rin whispered, as she felt Luka's hand brush against her own, "I want to choose this song..." Rin highlighted over Sakura, and got on the platform, and got ready for the song, she took in a deep breath. They began to dance and were hitting every single arrow. Her eyes went from the screen to Luka, "_Am_..._Am I too having feelings for her?_" Rin thought, "_NO! That is sick!_" Rin thought, as she saw Luka at her, she could have sworn that her heart stopped, as she now felt Luka's hand take her own,

"Switch!" Luka stated, as she helped Rin onto the side she was just on. They kicking ass at the game, and didn't stop, even if their breath was leaving their lungs, but Luka didn't care. She wanted to have Rin, Len, Meiko and Miku to be enjoying themselves. Luka kept going as she was now dancing to the beat, and continued to hit every single arrow the game continued to throw at them, "COME ON, RIN! YOU GOT THIS!" Luka now screamed over the crowd that was now watching them, "Shit...They need a life." Luka thought then laughed, the song was closing, and finally she looked over at Rin, who she noticed was looking lost, but shook off the feeling. And once the song was over, Luka smiled, "You are really good, Rin." Luka stated, as she watched Meiko step up to the plate, "Well, Meiko, I'll be nice, and let you warm up." Luka grinned,

"Oh, you want a piece of me?" Meiko asked,

"I want the whole thing." Luka winked, "And this time, I am going to win. No more losing to the great and powerful, Meiko. Those days are over. And from now on. You will be calling me Queen Luka!" Luka exclaimed,

"Over my dead sexy body." Meiko winked as she now began to scroll through the songs, "Hmm, easy, easy. Oh! Here we go, this should bring back memories." Meiko stated, as she put both of them on Heavy, "Remember this song?" Meiko asked,

Luka looked at the screen, "Wow, I can't believe you picked this song!" Luka exclaimed, as she read **_The Black Forest_**, and unison, both Luka and Meiko stated;

"We got a long way, Honey.

I know, but I am afraid. We are we going?

Into...The...Black...Forest."

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoO**

****And soon enough, both Luka and Meiko were off to the races. Both of them were hitting every single arrow, "Damn, you have gotten good!" Meiko exclaimed, as she continued to go as fast as she could, hitting all the arrows that the game could throw at her. "God, Luka...You are good!" Meiko stated as she quickly looked to her side, and kept seeing perfects and marvelous, "I underestimated you." Meiko teased Luka,

"Oh, honey. I can do a lot more than what you are throwing at me." Luka winked over Meiko. They kept going until the end of the song, "Damn...That was intense...Not." Luka winked and now walked off the platform, and began to cycle through the songs, "Alright, a true warm up song, Meiko." Luka selected **_Tsugaru_**, "This time, we are on Heavy. I will not fail against you." Luka winked as she stepped onto the platform, "Let me show you how its done." Luka winked, as she took in a deep breath, and now they were going full out. "Here we go!" Luka stated as they were going fast and hitting the arrows, and soon enough, the crowd was cheering loudly, that the stepping on the platforms could not even be heard,

Meiko grinned as she began to chant her own name, and soon the crowd was chanting "MEIKO! MEIKO! MEIKO!" Meiko grinned some more, "Ya hear that?! They are chant..." She was cut off, as now half of them were chanting Meiko but the other half was chanting Luka,

"Ya hear that? It looks like they are chanting my name too." Luka winked towards her friend, she now grabbed Meiko's hand as they now switched platforms, "Want to see how good I have gotten?" Luka asked, as she saw a quick nod from Meiko, Luka turned around and began to hit the arrows without even seeing them, "Aren't I just awesome?" And soon Luka saw Meiko doing the same thing, "Doesn't this bring back old memories?" Luka asked as they continued to hit the arrows in sync, and soon the song was over. Both Luka and Meiko wiped away the beads of sweat that was running down from their foreheads, "Alright, your pick." Luka stated,

Meiko grinned, "**_888_**." Meiko simply stated,

Luka's eyes grew rather large, "**_888_**?! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" Luka asked in a rather loud tone, "That song is fucking hard!" Luka stated,

"Ah, is little Luka scared, of being beat by little old me?" Meiko asked,

"Bring it." Luka stated, then before getting on the platform, she was stopped by Meiko, "What?"

"I think we need a little wager. If I win...You kiss Len. Right...On...The...Lips." Meiko grinned,

"Fine, and if I win, you kiss Rin. Right...On...The...Lips." Luka grinned, "Be prepared to be kissing a girl." Luka stated with a grin, Luka took in a deep breath, as she took her place on the platform, she knew for damn sure, that there was a chance she would be kissing Len. Luka took in another deep breath, then began to step on the arrows. Surely she missed a couple, but so did Meiko, and right now? They were tied, "_Fuck fuck fuck._" Luka thought over and over again, the song was very hard especially seeing that Meiko decided to be a bitch, and put the song on Heavy. Luka was now panting, as she continued to hit the arrows with her feet, she felt like she could die. Sweat was now rolling fast over their flesh, as they continued to step on each and every single arrow,

Meiko looked over towards Luka, then her side of the screen, she was now past Meiko. Meiko was literally panicking, the crowd was screaming so hard, that Meiko couldn't even hear her heart screaming out. Her body was aching from the non-step arrows, "_Shit_..._Do they ever stop?!_" Meiko thought, as she kept going at the arrows as best as she could, she knew this was going to end badly. And soon the song was over, both of the girls waiting anxiously for the results, "SHIT!" Meiko screamed, as she saw she only got an A. Luka on the other hand, managed a AA.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoO**

Meiko walked over to Rin, she slowly turned her head towards her own. Meiko had a small smile crushing her lips slowly. The gap between the two girls was growing short, "_Here we go._" Meiko thought as she pressed her lips against Rin's. Meiko smiled against Rin's lips, and as she pulled away, she saw the young blonde girl have this look that was; 'Oh my god..What just happened...', Meiko giggled softly as she saw Rin blushing like mad, then she leaned in once again, and kissed Rin's cheek.

Rin didn't even hear about the bet or wager. She just thought out of no where, Meiko had lost her mind, and just kissed her. But instead, she went with the kiss. She looked at the crowd, that were as shocked as her,

Luka's eyes were wide, "Holy shit she actually did it." Luka mustered as she now walked over to Len, "Might as well not make Meiko feel all weird, after all she just kissed a girl. And she is straight." Luka turned Len's face towards her own after her thoughts, "I am about to give you something, I know that you have been wanting." Luka whispered as the distance between them shrank drastically, and soon her lips had now connected with Len's. She slowly pulled away and saw what sort of reaction Len had, and she smiled,

Len stood there, then pulled Luka into another kiss,

"Len! Stop!" Luka yelled, "Stop Len!" Luka pulled away, "What the hell are you doing?!" Luka asked,

"I...I am...Sorry, Luka-sama..." Len mustered, "I..I just...I love you." Len mustered,

Luka sighed as her heart broke for the boy, "Len, I am sorry, but I do not share the same feelings that you have for me. And I know its hard for you to understand this. I really need you to understand this, Len. We are friends, and never will be anything more." Luka began but was cut off before finishing the next statement,

"But you kissed me! I love you, Luka-sama!" Len spilled his heart out to the older woman,

Luka slowly wrapped her arms around the young boy, "Len, you are a great guy, you really are. But the kiss, was a friendly kiss. Not a kiss between lovers. Len, I do love you, but I love you as a friend. There are two reasons why we can't be together...For starters, I am a lesbian. I like girls and always will. And believe me, I have tried being with guys..But it never panned out. And it wasn't because of them. It was because of me. And second, I am older than you. Surely, you and Rin will be fifteen tomorrow, and I am only a couple years older. I just can't do it." Luka stated, as she now searched for Miku, but didn't see her. Luka now let her attention go back to the boy that was now crying within her arms, "Look, Len. I'll be honest. If I was straight..." She was once again about to repeat herself, "If I was straight, and younger, I would give you a chance, however...I am neither. I am a lesbian and older. You will find the girl that will blow you away." Luka stated, as she rubbed the now shaking boy, "Shh, its okay, Len." Luka mustered, "I am a bitch..." Luka thought.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoO**

After hours of holding onto Len, and trying to calm him down. Luka walked into the hotel room, and immediately felt a sharp pain against her left cheek, making her head force to the right. The loud smack sound echoed through the room,

"YOU LIED!" Miku exclaimed loudly, "How could tell me that nothing is going on between you and Len?! Then I see you two kissing, and you held him, like you used to hold me!" Miku yelled at the girl that just broke her heart,

"Miku, Len and I are not together. Meiko made a bet, if I lost to her, I would have to kiss Len. And if she lost, she would have to kiss Rin. I only kissed him, because I thought it would..." Luka was cut off, as she felt another sharp pain against her cheek,

"STOP LYING! God, how could I believe every damn word you said to me?! HOW?! I can't believe you. I am switching hotel rooms. I just...Can't be around you." Miku stated,

"I am not fucking lying! Its the truth. The girl I am in love with, is YOU! God, why can't you fucking see that, Miku?! I am in love with you. Len and I have nothing going on! I swear! I am not lying to you. I have no reason to lie to you!" Luka exclaimed,

"I...I am sorry I am still switching rooms." Miku stated, then she heard a knock at the door, "What?!" Miku called out in a rather angered tone.

"_That is no way to speak to me, Miku._" Masumoto spoke, "_Luka, I have an idea to run past you. Seeing everyone believes that you and Len are now an item. I would like you two to sing, __**Magnet**__._" Masumoto began as he felt Miku brush against him as she stormed out, "_Is everything okay?_" Masumoto asked,

"No..Its not." Luka whispered, "Mi..." Luka was cut off,

"_Yeah, about that. New hotel arrangements. Miku will now be in Rin's room. Meiko will now be in yours. And Kaito and Len will be sharing a room. But another idea I want to past to you. Seeing everyone sees that you and Len are together, you could easily 'pretend' that you two are_..." Masumoto was cut off,

"I will fucking NOT pretend that Len and I are together. I did that once, remember? And now I am suffering from that bullshit idea. I refuse to break Len's heart again. I am done with the 'pretending' bullshit." Luka stated, then sighed, "I am sorry, Masumoto-san." Luka whispered,

"_No, I value your honesty. And that is fine. But you will be singing __**Magnet**__ with Len._" Masumoto stated then walked out of the room.

Luka walked to the bed that her and Miku had shared. She laid her head against the pillow that still claimed Miku's scent, "I love...You...Miku...I would never lie to you." Luka whispered before literally crying herself to sleep.


	13. Chapter XIII

Luka took in a deep breath, as she saw Miku enter the room, "Mi...Miku." Luka rubbed her eyes, as she slowly sat up on the bed, "Wh..What are you doing here? And...How did you get in?" Luka asked as she saw Miku walk closer to her, "Mi..Miku..." Luka mustered, "Wh..What are you doing?" Luka asked, as she kept her eyes fixed on Miku, who now slowly let the silk robe fall from her porcelain frame, "M..." Luka was taken by surprise, "Miku...Will you answer me?" She asked,

"To answer your questions. I got in by telling the maid, once again we switched rooms. And I am in the room, and I had seemed to lose my key." Miku shrugged her shoulders, "I thought it was a good lie, to get back in this room." Miku grinned slightly, "And as for what I am doing here? I want you, Luka. I want to feel your body get hot, as I slowly caress every single inch of you. Feel you get wet, as you moan into the darkened room. I want to taste your sweet juices." Miku whispered, as she walked towards Luka, "Do you like what you see, Luka?" Miku asked, as she was wearing nothing but a sexy black laced lingerie. "Or should I look like this?" Miku asked, as she slowly undid the lingerie, and stood before Luka naked, "Is this better?" Miku asked, as she slowly straddled the older woman,

"Wait...I thought you were mad at me?" Luka asked, "N...Now your not?" Luka stated in a questioning tone,

Miku slowly flipped her teal locks, "How can I be mad at the woman I am head over heels in love with? How can I be so cruel to your needs, and mine as well? Oh, Luka, when we made love, I felt so alive. And now I want to feel alive again. Touch me, Luka. Make me feel whole. Make me feel wanted by your touch, your sweet moans plaguing against my ears." Miku stated as she slowly lowered Luka to the bed, still straddling her, "Do you want me, Luka? Do you love me, Luka? Do you need me, Luka? Do you crave me, Luka?" Miku asked as she began her assault on Luka's neck, letting the tip of her tongue slowly rise up to Luka's ear, "I want to make you feel alive, Luka. But you are so selfish...You never answered me." Miku let her teeth tug at Luka's earlobe,

"Yes...I want you. Yes, I love you. Yes, I need you. Yes...I crave you." Luka stated as her breath was stolen from her, as she felt the Miku tugging at her earlobe, "Wait...What about Meiko?" Luka asked, though her hues were glossed over with lust and desire,

"Oh, I don't think we need to worry about her. She will be quiet for a very long time. After all, her breath was so sweet when she gasped for her final breath." Miku grinned, as she pointed to Meiko's body,

Luka's eyes widen, "What the hell did you do?!" Luka asked, as she tried to push Miku off of her, but now her hands were pinned down,

"See how crazy you make me? I am oh, so jealous that you are sharing a room with another woman...She might take you away from me. But here is the thing." Miku stated as she began to tie Luka's hands to the bed post, and Miku slowly walked to her robe, and took out a knife. Miku then walked back to Luka and slowly once again straddled the pink hair girl, and slowly dragged the knife against Luka's clothing, ripping the fabric right up. Miku smiled, then slowly dragged the knife against Luka's body, watching the blood slowly rise against the skin and run down ever so slowly,

"Fuck...What the hell are you doing, Miku?!" Luka asked, as she was beginning to panic, her body was slowly tensing up, as she felt blood run down her thin frame, "Miku...Why are you doing this?" Luka asked,

Miku slowly cut another line down Luka's stomach, "You want to know why? You stole my heart. You stole my first kiss. You stole my virginity. You stole my love. And now I need to steal something from you..." Miku let the knife fall to the floor, as she wrapped her small hands around the older woman's neck, "Your life." Miku simply stated, as she pressed against Luka's neck, cutting the air flow a little at a time,

"Mi...Mik...Miku...I...C..Can't...Breathe..." Luka was now gasping for air that she so desperately needed, she was struggling with her hands, trying and hoping that the ropes weren't tight enough to restrain her, but instead her hues pierced as blood shot through her hues, "M...Mik...Miku..." Luka was feeling her life slowly fade away,

"Soon, Luka. I will have stolen something from you. Shame really...Because I really loved you." Miku stated,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

Luka jolted upward as she grabbed her throat and began to cough, she was breathing hard. Luka looked towards Meiko then immediately got up and tapped Meiko, "Meiko..." Luka heard a grumble, "God...It was only a dream." Luka mustered, as she took in a deep breath,

"What the hell is wrong with you? You sound like you just got done having sex..." Meiko teased, she slowly rose from the soft cushion of the sofa, "L..Luka, what's wrong?" Meiko asked with massive concern in her tone, "Luka..." Meiko tapped the pink hair girl and watched her jump, "Luka..." Meiko mustered,

"I had the worse dream ever. And...I felt like the dream was so real, Meiko. It was horrible. I never want to dream again." Luka whispered, "I...I don't want to sleep again." Luka mustered,

"Honey, you need to. We have a concert tomorrow evening. Come on. It was a nightmare. Don't worry about it." Meiko hugged Luka, "Now get back into bed." Meiko stated with a smile, as she tucked Luka in, then went back to the sofa and pulled the covers back over her small frame and went back to sleep.

Luka laid there in the darkness, her hues fixed on the ceiling, "_I've never had a dream that felt so real. So alive_..." Luka thought, "_It was horrible_..._Miku isn't capable of that._" Luka thought,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO Oo**

Luka was standing in the middle of the park, with a sigh to exhale into the cold air, "_Why did Miku want me to see her here_..._Its quiet, and no one is here. And for the finally_..._Its fucking freezing._" Luka thought, Luka turned fast, as she heard a branch snap, "Hello?" Luka called out, "Is anyone out there?" Luka asked, as she looked around, but jumped when she saw Miku right in front of her, "Miku, why did you want me to meet you here?" Luka asked, she heard a soft giggle escape the younger girl's lips, "Miku..." Luka whispered as she felt a soft kiss be pressed against her lips,

"To play a game, Luka-sama. I think you'll like it." Miku smiled as she looked towards the girl that had her heart, "Its called Cops N Robbers. But you get to be the Robber. Because you stole my heart, you stole my life, you stole my first kiss, you stole my virginity. And that, Luka, will simply not do. So, do you know cops do to robbers who continue to try and evade them?" Miku asked with a tilt of her head,

"Wh..What?" Luka asked, wishing she never had,

"They get even. And usually make the bastard suffer. But in your case...Make the bitch suffer. This will be fun." Miku stated as she pulled out a 9mm from her purse, "You see, Luka. You are a thief, and I need to end your thief like ways. If you hadn't taken everything away from me...Well, I guess we wouldn't be here. Why must you make me so jealous? Len...Meiko...Rin, they all want you. I can see it in their eyes. So, I need to keep you no matter what. If I can't have you...Then no one can." Miku stated as she aimed the gun at Luka's right leg and pulled the trigger, a loud scream echoed through the park, and the birds fluttered away, "Luka, you gotta suffer, like I have suffered." Miku stated, as she shot Luka's left leg,

"FUCK!" Luka screamed, as she fell to her knees, "Th...That fucking hurts! Miku, I am not a robber! You are the one who stole everything from me! I love you!" Luka yelled, then yelped in pain as she felt bullet lodge right in her left arm, "Miku...Please stop..." Luka begged, "I love you..."

"No. No you don't. Because if you did...You would have never kissed Len, then lied to me about it...Tsk tsk, Luka." Miku stated before shooting Luka's right arm. Miku walked towards Luka, then pushed her onto the cold ground, "Goodbye, Luka." Miku stated as she pressed the barrel of the gun to Luka's forehead, "I loved you."

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO O**

Luka once again jolted up from her horrid dream, "Why...Why do I keep dreaming that Miku...Is out to kill me..." Luka thought as she felt arms around her, "Don't, Miku! PLEASE!" Luka jolted away from the arms,

"Luka, you have been screaming for the past hour. Are you okay? What is wrong with you?" Meiko asked,

"I..I don't know." Luka replied, "I keep dreaming that Miku wants to kill me." Luka whispered, "What...Why am I dreaming this for?" Luka asked,

"Did you do something that would make you have a guilty conscience?" Meiko asked as she now turned on the light,

"I...I guess." Luka stated,

"What is it? Maybe you telling me...Will help me understand." Meiko whispered,

"M...Miku and I had sex two nights in a row..." Luka mustered,

Meiko's eyes went huge, "Holy shit! Why?! You know that Miku is taken by Kaito!" Meiko slowly pulled away,

"I know, okay?! But...I couldn't resist...I needed her. I loved her touch...I am a horrible person...Meiko what the fuck is wrong with me?!" Luka asked, then she saw Meiko biting hard against her bottom lip, "Meiko, what is it?" Luka asked,

"Promise not to tell, Miku..." Meiko mustered as she watched Luka nod her head, "Okay, remember two nights ago, when everyone went to bed. Miku and you went back to your...Well, our room now. Rin and Len crashed in their room...Well...The truth behind me denying the kids...Me and Kaito were having sex..." Meiko whispered, "Please...If you keep this a secret, your secret will be safe with me. Please..." Meiko begged,

"Yeah..Don't worry...Meiko I know I ask a lot from you...But can you hold me tonight...I can't sleep." Luka mustered, soon she was asleep in her best friend's arms, and soon Meiko passed out with Luka. Luka's nightmares plagued her through the night, making her wake up every now and again.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOo**

Miku was running around looking for Luka, this was the day she would tell her that she loved her. She needed to tell her ever so badly. But how could she? She was always being interrupted. Miku hated that more than anything, "Rin! Do you know where Luka is?" Miku asked, as she looked at Rin,

"She is on top of the building. She said something that she needed air, and she wanted to watch the cars go by from above." Rin shrugged, "I found it a little odd, but hey, she is older. Who knows what goes on in older people's minds." Rin shrugged once again as she walked towards her and Miku's room,

Miku shrugged and ran towards the rooftop, "LUKA! I want to tell you something!" Miku exclaimed, as she ran towards her, "I want..." Miku was cut off,

Luka's voice was soft and barely audible, "Have you ever wondered what a bird feels like as it descends to get its prey? Or how a bird feels as they take flight?" Luka asked, "I have always wondered, if when a bird flies, do they ever wander if this flight will be their last? Or maybe this is their flight...And they are scared...Do you ever wonder that..." Luka simply stated,

"Luka...What are you talking about?" Miku asked,

"Well, there is this girl, that made my heart sore, by the sound of her voice. Made my flesh tingle when her fingers softly caressed my skin. And this girl made me fall in love with her...Made my soul take flight. Now...I wonder what it is like to actually fly in the sky, let the air slowly suffocate me, as I plummet downward...I think I want to fly today." Luka stated as she now moved herself to where she was standing on the ledge of the roof, "Look at all those cars, zipping by not knowing what they are missing...Sad." Luka stated her hues were glossed over with pain, as tears slowly ran down her features,

"Luka! Please don't...I have been wanting to tell you this for a very long time. I LOVE YOU! You are the person that makes me happy. You make my heart sing. And fly, like you said. Please...Luka...Get away from the ledge..Please...I love you!" Miku stated, as she watched Luka turn around to face her, "Oh thank god." Miku whispered,

"Its too late now, Miku. I want to fly." Luka whispered then spread her arms from her body, and fell backwards, and began to plummet down to the street that was now getting closer. Her pink locks ascended upward and arms reached upward as if she was reaching up for Miku, and soon a loud crash echoed through the streets, as Luka's body crashed against a car, totaling the car that she had landed on,

"LUKA! LUKA!" Miku screamed as she watched the love of her life fall, "LUKA! OH MY GOD LUKA!" Miku screamed as she placed her hands over her mouth, and began to cry uncontrollably.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

"Miku...Miku!" Rin began to shake Miku, "Wake up!" Rin sighed in relief,

"Wh..What happened?" Miku asked, as she looked towards Rin,

"You have been screaming, Luka's name for hours. What is wrong?" Rin asked, "Was it a nightmare?" Rin asked,

Miku only nodded, "It was the worse nightmare I've ever had..." Miku mustered, "I...I am going to try to go back to sleep..." Miku mustered as she rolled over in the bed, and pulled the covers up and over her small frame,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Miku and Luka were enjoying the cruise that they were on, "Luka. I need..." Miku was cut off,

"You know, Miku. Do you think I can swim?" Luka asked,

"Huh? What sort of question is that?" Miku asked,

Luka's hands were pressed against the window of where she was standing, as her hands rested against the window, immediately the cold took to the warmth and made a fog around her hands, "I don't think I can swim. I love the water, but I don't think I was ever taught how to swim. How sad is that? I feel like the oceans, the seas, the lakes, and the rivers. Were just tears of pain and sorrow, that descended from the Heavens. Why must there be so much pain...And suffering, Miku? Why must I suffer?" Luka asked as her breath now cascaded against the cold window, "I feel like every moment I am around you...All I see is that bastard touching you. And you allowing it. You remember when we had to pretend that we were together. Not a moment went by, that I wish so hard that you would see that I was actually in love with you. Miku, can't you see, that you are killing me..." Luka asked, she slowly turned around, and had a knife in her hand,

"Luka, I do love you! Kaito and I haven't done anything! I am in love with you. I love you with all of my heart. Every breath I breathe is because of you! I love you, Luka!" Miku went to take away the knife, and soon blood began to roll away from Luka's wrists, "LUKA! Please don't...PLEASE!" Miku grabbed the knife and slit open her middle finger in the process,

"But you called me a liar...You told me that I was actually with Len. But the truth...I only kissed him on a bet with Meiko...Hmph, never thought DDR could be break us...And tears us apart..." Luka mustered as she let a gun slide into her hand, "Miku, do you trust me now?" Luka asked, "Do you believe me?" Luka asked, "Because I never once doubted you. I knew you loved me...But its now too late." Luka whispered, "You are the one that is pushing me, I am dying, Miku. I am dying." Luka stated, as she began to walk away. "I want to know if I can swim." Luka stated as she headed for the dock,

Miku was running after her, "Luka! Stop! Please...I never doubted you. I was so very jealous, I was blinded by my jealousy! And I didn't want to hear what you wanted to say! Luka! Please I love you!" Miku exclaimed, as she continued to run after Luka, and soon she was on the docks and saw Luka standing there,

"A gun...Water...And blood. Its like a horror movie gone wrong. But in this horror movie...The main character dies, finally. Why does filmmakers do that?" Luka asked,

"Do what?" Miku asked,

"Let the main character always live. Why do they have to live? Why can't they die like the rest...You know go out as a hero." Luka shrugged, "Miku...Do you think I can swim..." Luka asked once again, "I have one question...Why did you not believe me..If you love me so much, why did you continue to call me a liar..." Luka asked as she was now looking at Miku,

"Because I was blind with jealousy...Death with jealousy! I wanted to be Len. Be kissed by you in public...Luka please! I LOVE YOU!" Miku screamed,

"Too late for that, Miku." Luka stated, as she put the barrel of the gun to her temple, "I love you, Miku. Always have, and now die, in which...I will always will love you." Luka whispered, as she pulled the trigger, her body hit the railing in which made her lifeless body fall into the ocean's unforgiving tide,

"LUKA! OH GOD! LUKA!" Miku screamed as she broke down crying,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Rin was once again shaking Miku to wake her up, "Miku!" Rin called out, and flipped on the light. She saw Miku's eyes red and puffy, "Miku..."

"Rin...I don't want to sleep anymore...All I keep dreaming about is watching Luka take her life over and over again. Its killing me." Miku gripped onto the younger blonde girl, and began to cry into her, "I...I do not feel any guilt nor any regrets of what happened for the past two days..." Miku cried into Rin,

"Whoa...What happened in the past two days?" Rin asked,

"Luka and I had sex...Multiple times...I couldn't stop. I wanted and needed to feel her touch. Rin I do not like Kaito more than a friend, nor do I love him. The person I am in love with and need is Luka..." Miku whispered,

"Well...That was a lot to take in. Miku, I promise to not tell Kaito of your...Well...I have no clue how to put it. But these nightmares are telling you something...You need to tell Luka before its too late. As in, tell her, before she finds someone else, and you are left in the darkness for good. I am serious, Miku, you need to tell Luka." Rin stated, as her fingers combed through the teal hair of Miku,

"I..I know." Miku whispered then soon fell asleep in Rin's arms. Miku knew that Rin was right, and needed to tell Luka and fast. Because what if these dreams were to come true, Miku would soon follow her lover into eternity. But time was of the essence. Miku needed to find the right time to tell Luka...And fast.


	14. Chapter XIV

Miku and Luka really didn't get sleep, nor did Meiko or Rin. Pretty much all four of them were exhausted from the night before. With Meiko and Rin holding onto Luka and Miku, trying to get them to calm down. But whatever was wrong with them, things just seemed like they couldn't. Kaito ran up to Miku, "Are you ready, babe?" Kaito asked with a soft smile, then the smile faded, "Miku, what's wrong?" Kaito asked,

"Just tired. I didn't really get any sleep. I guess I am nervous." Miku shrugged, "_Nervous, because tonight I will tell Luka, I love her_." Miku thought, as she felt Kaito take her hand. This didn't feel right to her, but she accepted his hand into her hand. Miku took a deep breath as her and Kaito went on the stage hand in hand. She tried smile, a smile that people would actually believe was real. But deep down the smile was so fake, that Miku felt fake herself.

Soon enough, Luka and Len were to follow, of course hand in hand. Luka didn't feel right, she just couldn't grasp of the idea to be fake dating again. And she truly wasn't, she had told Masumoto that she refused, but what she didn't know that Len agreed, so now he acted even more clingy. But Luka tried to shrug off the feeling that was eating her alive, she felt like something was wrong, and was going to go wrong.

Meiko and Rin followed Luka and Len. Meiko was putting on a fake smile while Rin was being true. She didn't know why but pain...Just seemed to be so real. And that was all she was feeling right now. She felt as if the person that should be standing next to Kaito was her. And the person should be standing next to Luka was Miku. So, why did this picture look so wrong? Meiko kept on her brave face. Meiko took a deep breath as the rest left the stage but her and Rin.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoO**

Rin and Meiko began to sing their version of Magnet, for the most part they were pretty good. The audience loved their version, and believed that they were actually in love because of the sound that cascaded from both of their lips. Meiko kept her brave face on, knowing deep down, she wasn't being brave at all. She felt so much pain within her core. Her heart continued to break when she saw Miku and Kaito together, she didn't want to show that she had rather strong feelings for Kaito. Once the song was over, her and Rin walked off the stage, "That was really good." Meiko stated as she hugged Rin, and headed back to her dressing room and got ready for her solo songs that were coming up.

Luka and Len walked onto the stage next, and began to sing Magnet. The audience never got sick and tired of the song. Len seemed to have more emotion behind the song, than Luka. The audience knew that Luka couldn't sing the same as she could with Miku, but they continued to cheer Len and Luka on. Hoping that Luka would sing like she would with Miku, but instead they got the same Luka. Luka tried to keep smiling, but that feeling kept coming and grasping her heart, and she didn't want to seem like something was wrong. Luka waved to the crowd once the song was over, "Good job, Len." Luka whispered, and as she walked passed Miku, she made sure her hand brushed against Miku's. Luka went down to her dressing room, and got into her black attire.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoO**

****Kaito and Miku now entered the stage, and began to sing together. Miku's thoughts were exploding one by one, "_I love you, Luka. I can't wait to tell you the words that we both have been longing to hear. I can't wait to see your reaction. I can't wait to see you run towards me, and hug me tightly. I LOVE YOU LUKA-SAMA!_" Miku's thought were now screaming, Miku blushed on stage but not because of the song that she was singing with Kaito, but to the fact that tonight she would be admitting her feelings for Luka, when the song ended, Miku went to leave, but Kaito held her hand then got down on one knee,

"Miku, we have been dating for awhile now. And you make me feel alive." Kaito began, and by this time Meiko, Luka, Rin, and Len were back by the stage, "And I know I can't lose you. You are my everything. And I know what love feels like now. I am in love with you. And I never want to be alone. You are the reason I breathe, Miku." Kaito smiled up to the girl that he loved, well, he was lying. But he didn't want to lose Miku, and he thought proposing was his way of keeping her, "So, I will keep this short...Miku will you marry me?" Kaito asked,

Luka and Meiko stated in sync, "Say no!"

"Yes...I will." Miku whispered, but her thoughts were saying, "_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Look towards Luka! LOOK!_" Miku looked at Luka, and saw her heart break through her eyes, "L...Luka...I am so..." Miku looked down at Kaito and then immediately felt his lips on her own. Miku tried to smile towards her fiancee, but deep down the smile was so fake, that now, Miku was fake. Miku walked off the stage with Kaito, "Luk..." Miku began but Luka brushed her off, she could tell that Luka was putting on that strong face, that she had seen many times before. Miku knew, that this was her huge chance, and what did she do? She blew the chance of a life time, instead of saying no and taking Rin's advice, she said yes and now potentially lost the love of her life,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoO**

Luka got on the stage, and began to sing the songs; **_Fatal Farewell_**, **_Forbidden Happiness_**, **_Just Be Friends_**. The crowd was screaming for Luka, and were happy to see her on the stage. But then again, when the person is fragile, the person...Breaks down, and that is what Luka did, in the middle of **_Just Be Friends_**, she collapsed to her knees, and looked at the crowd that now had gasped, "I..I am so sorry." Luka whispered into the mic, "Rin and Len..." Luka stated and took off the mic and ran off the stage, tears were now streaming down her face. She saw Miku, and felt her heart break especially when she saw the ring clung to her finger. Luka saw Kaito go on stage with Rin and Len. "How could you?" Luka asked, "HOW?!" Luka screamed at Miku, "You knew! You knew...That I am in love with you. And after...I thought I still had a chance with you...And now...Look at your fucking finger...I guess I am a loser. Every game of love I've played, ended in misery. You are no different. I am sorry Miku...I never want..." Luka choked on the next statement, "I never want to see you again. And I am no longer going to be a Vocaloid..." Luka was now running away, she ran to her dressing room, she threw everything. Then finally slid down the wall, her hands cupped over her lips as she cried hard, "I...I.." Luka couldn't get the words out, and every statement that fell in her thoughts, made her scream, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I LOST EVERYTHING!" She screamed at her thoughts,

Meiko slowly entered Luka's room, "Luka..." Meiko whispered, as she walked over to her, "Luka, I am so sorry." Meiko whispered and hugged her tightly, she felt her best friend clutch on her, Meiko began to rub Luka's back, "Luka-sama." Meiko began, "I know it..." Meiko tried to keep her composure, "I know it hurts...But time heals all wounds right? And sometimes...We embrace the bad with the good. I know..." Meiko felt tears rolling down her cheeks, "It looks like we lost everything in one blow. In one word. Its not fair. You finally find someone to love. Luka...You are worse off. You have never been lucky with love. And here you finally found someone, and everything...Came crumbling down. Luka, I will always be here for you, as long as you return your shoulder. Because I am hurting pretty damn badly as well..." Meiko felt Luka hold her tight, and soon enough they were crying in each other's arms, Meiko kept Luka in her arms, and when she was asked to go onto the stage, "Just have Miku and Kaito sing together. Everyone loves them, anyway." She snarled, "And I am here for my friend..." Meiko tried to speak without letting her tone crack under the sounds of her tears,

"Luka...Meiko..." Rin whispered against the door, "Can...I come in?" Rin asked, she went to turn the door knob,

"Rin, now is not a good time. Luka is having a meltdown. I think...I think you and Len should go on the stage and sing your hearts out." Meiko had stopped crying, she knew that sooner or later she would be bawling her eyes out, "Luka..." Meiko began, "Remember when I kicked your ass at DDR?" Meiko asked, hoping to get her friend from crying, "Luka...Luka!" Meiko began to shake the singer, Luka had passed out from crying so much, "SECURITY!" Meiko yelled, two males came in, "Can you take Luka to the bus?" Meiko asked as she watched them carry her friend to the bus, of course she followed. And when she walked passed the girl with teal hair, she saw a concerned face. Meiko stopped, and immediately back handed Miku right in the face leaving a red mark, "Guess you have everything you ever wanted, huh?" Meiko stated in a very sarcastic questioning tone, "When you get on the bus, stay the hell away from Luka. And if you so dare try and talk to her. I will cut your tongue out of your fucking mouth. You knew. YOU FUCKING KNEW, how she feels for you. You are such a damn coward." Meiko went to slap Miku again, "Your not worth it." Meiko whispered and headed for the bus.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoO**

Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito and Miku were now on the bus, they all saw Luka sitting in a chair. Luka kept her eyes out on the scenery. And of course all of them that looked at Luka, could see her crying through the reflection that was coming from the window. Miku was going to go over there, but Meiko pushed her aside, "Don't you fucking dare." Meiko stated, then her arm was grabbed by Kaito,

"What the hell is your problem?" Kaito asked, and got the answer that would shock everyone on the bus, because how Meiko stated,

"You want to know what my fucking problem is?! Well, let us begin. You knew for a fucking fact that Luka has been and is in love with Miku. And what does your sorry ass do?! Take the only thing that means the world to Luka. Now, look at her. She is leaving us! She is even going as far as leaving the school, and going to a new one. Why?! To get the hell away from you and Miku. I can't believe I am going to say this." Meiko happened to see Luka was listening to music on her ear buds, "She has had the worse luck with love. In fact, her first boyfriend...Raped her. And that wasn't the reason she became a lesbian. She has always been one. But that really took a toll on her. She hasn't found someone that made her so very happy, that it hurts to be away from them. Until she met, well your fiancee. I can't believe you, Kaito. You knew, YOU KNEW, that Luka is in love with Miku. And you know for a damn fact, that Miku wasn't fucking pretending when she was with Luka. Everyone could see it. Were you that fucking jealous?! WERE YOU!?" Meiko was now screaming, before everyone could say a word, she slapped Kaito hard leaving a red mark on his features, Meiko was going to say something,

"Its not his fault...Its mine." Luka finally spoke, "I fell for someone that could never share the feelings back to me. And I know what I need to do now. I need to leave the group. Leave the school. I know no one will die for the Student Council position. However, people would kill to take my spot. So, whoever gets the shot, let them have it. Because I am done." Luka whispered as her voice began to crack, "No one blame Kaito nor Miku...Blame me. I was the one who was fragile...And now I am going to suffer for it." Luka slowly stood and walked passed them but stopped before Kaito, "Good luck. But...Never talk to me again. And that goes for you, Miku. Rin and Len you have my number." Luka whispered as she walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She took in a deep breath, she knew that she had to continue the tour, and once the tour was done, she would quit for good. And disappear from Miku's life for good. Luka leaned her head against the door, she swallowed hard, and soon enough the tears rolled down her cheeks, "_I need to forget her_..." Luka thought as she clutched onto the MP3, that was now playing Magnet..."Goodbye, Miku." Luka whispered.

Is this the end of Luka? The end of a strong relationship that was torn apart with one word: Yes. Only time will tell, but the biggest question is...Will Miku actually grow a pair and tell Luka the truth, and tell the world that she isn't in love with Kaito. But she is IN LOVE with LUKA.


	15. Chapter XV

While everyone had passed out, Luka was now sitting in a chair that allowed her to rest her head against the window. She sighed as the light flashed as they passed the bus by, "How much longer until we reach the airport?" Luka asked, "_I can't believe I didn't read the fine print. A ten year contract, this is bullshit. I guess I'll need to play nice with Miku and Kaito, until my heart mends. Then I can forget everything that Miku and I have ever done. I, now, regret having sex with her repeatedly._" Luka thought, as she heard the answer to her question,

"About four more hours. Sorry its taking so long, Luka." The male stated, he looked at her through the review mirror, "Are you going to be okay, Miss Luka?" He asked,

"Oh, yeah just peachy..." Luka mustered, then sighed, "I'll get over it. I swear. I just refuse any duets with her." Luka stated as she lifted her head away from the window and looked towards the male, "Is love supposed to hurt this bad?" She asked,

"Yeah...Unfortunately, love can suck massive...Well, you know. But in the end, if you keep going on, it isn't as bitter..." He was cut off,

"Until...The Bitter...End." Luka's eyes shot wide, "I have a new song to write, thank you!" She exclaimed, she walked to the bus driver, and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." Luka stated as she walked back to the chair, and swirled until the chair was facing the table, Luka began to hum a beat before writing the first verse:

**_The air too dense to breathe _**  
**_Bury me underneath _**  
**_The graveyard of BITTER GRIEF _**  
**_Cuz they forsake and leave me _**  
**_Feeling so deceived _**  
**_I ain't never got no belief_**

Luka grinned, as she continued to hum. "Hmm...What would be good after that?" Luka thought, she put her finger in the air, as if she knew what she wanted to write for the next part,

**_Why does it rain _**  
**_Am I all sane _**  
**_Just cure this pain _**  
**_Am I insane_**

Luka bit down on her bottom lip, as she began to think what the next verse could be, "Ugh...Hey...What would be good after this?" She asked the bus driver after she had read the lyric, she watched the bus driver ponder for a moment,

"I am not sure, actually. But the lyrics so far, are really hardcore, Miss Luka." He smiled through the review mirror,

Luka thought for about ten minutes, "GOT IT!" She said in a very happy tone,

**_Can't find nowhere to go _**  
**_There's just a sense of vertigo _**  
**_A BITTER BLOW _**  
**_Circling high and low _**  
**_In the darkest shadow _**  
**_Nothing ever seems to follow _**

**_Why does it rain _**  
**_Am I all sane _**  
**_Can't cure this pain _**  
**_Am I insane sane insane_**

Luka grinned at the lyrics, "_Such a bitter song._" Luka thought then shrugged, "_I guess I can say I want to feel bitter, instead alive._" Luka thought then began to think of the next verse,

**_Eroding to nothingness, I've got to fight and defend _**  
**_Now that my heart is torn into pieces and never will it mend _**  
**_I am loveless again _**

**_All the memories rotten _**  
**_All the names that's forgotten _**  
**_I'm gonna fight and survive _**  
**_That's the way I feel alive _**

**_Why does it rain _**  
**_Am I all sane _**  
**_Tell me if I'm all insane_**

Luka was loving this song that was coming together quite nicely, "Now to tie it all together." Luka mustered, as she yawned. She rubbed her eyes then wrote on the paper,

**_Eroding to nothingness, I've got to fight and defend _**  
**_Now that my heart is torn into pieces and never will it mend _**  
**_I'm loveless again _**

**_I know there's something that can help me transcend _**  
**_So through thick and thin, in this world I have got to fight and defend _**  
**_Until the BITTER END_**

Luka stretched, "There we go." She whispered as she let her arms cross over the piece of paper, and her head rested against the crossed arms. She now dosed off, and began to dream, actually quite peacefully.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOO oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoO oOo**

The bus had finally stopped, Luka stretched and slowly stood. She went to the small bed areas, "Alright, everyone wake up." Luka smiled, as she looked at how Rin and Len looked at her, "Is there something on my face?" Luka asked with an arched brow, they both shook their heads, "Alright then, get all of your stuff ready, we are at the airport." Luka stated as she softly kicked Meiko and Kaito's bed, and what emerged would have Luka's eyes shot wide, "What the hell..." Luka whispered as she pushed Len and Rin towards the door of the bus, "Go." Luka stated, Luka walked over to the bed area,

"Luka..Its not what it looks like!" Meiko exclaimed,

"Oh, yeah. Then do tell me what it looks like. It looks like that you and Kaito got a little punch drunk love going on." Luka sighed, "At least you two aren't naked. I guess that is a plus." Luka stated, "Why were you two in the...Er same bed?" Luka asked,

"Honestly? Because she was screaming. You didn't hear it, because you were to busy crying." Kaito stated, "We didn't do anything, if that is what you were thinking." Kaito gleamed, "Look..." Kaito was cut off,

Luka smirked one creepy ass smirk, "Oh, that is fine sweetheart. Because I have two people want me." Luka winked as she flipped her pink hair, "And why not...Its time for me to move on anyway." Luka stated, her voice sounded bitter but not towards Meiko, but to Kaito, "Now get your sorry asses up, we are at the airport. Oh, and Kaito wake up your bitch. And tell her we are here." Luka stated as she grabbed the railing and walked off the bus. Luka now was releasing a side that no one had ever seen. She was now absolutely bitter towards Kaito and Miku mostly.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOO oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoO o**

Kaito let Meiko go, and got up. He knocked on the door, to see Miku's eyes red and puffy, "Mi...Miku." Kaito whispered, "Wh..What is wrong?" He asked, hoping that she hadn't heard what Luka was saying to him and Meiko, or hearing that Meiko and him were cuddling,

"She...She called me a bitch." Miku whispered, "Wh...Why?" Miku asked, as her eyes stayed lowered, "Kaito...What have I done?" Miku asked, as she looked out the window, and saw the girl she love kiss Rin and Len on the cheek, then helped them with their bags. "_I_..._I can't believe that I have done this_.." Miku thought, "Let us go..." Miku mustered as she went down to the undercarriage of the bus, and grabbed her bags, she went to say something to Luka, but when she turned around all she saw was the back of the head of the girl with pink hair, Miku sighed as she walked towards the entrance of the airport, and soon was going to their door to the plane, Miku handed the lady her ticket, "England...Here we come..." Miku thought, as she saw Luka was in front of her,

Luka was walking and laughing with Rin and Len, "Oh my god! Yeah I remember that. I remember that you two never missed a beat. Even if Len was evil and put my song on there. Oh, look at me, I am dancing to my own song. How lame was that?" Luka asked, as she chuckled she felt not only Len taking her hand, but Rin took her hand as well, "Shit...They have feelings for me...This is bad. Oh so bad." Luka thought, as she walked hand in hand with the two young singers, "Oh, I forgot...I know..." Luka began,

"Luka...You were off, our birthday isn't until tomorrow." Len gleamed, "What did you get us?!" Len asked with massive excitement,

"Nothing." Luka grinned evilly, "I can't tell you. Because that would ruin the surprise, uh duh." Luka winked, she now looked for her seat that was in first class. "Excuse me, miss. Who is sitting next to me?" Luka asked, as she looked at the Flight Attendant,

"Uhm. Hatsune Miku." She replied,

"Can I change seats, please?" Luka asked, "Please."

The female shrugged, "You will have to ask someone, that is willing to switch seats with you." She simply replied, she watched Luka just take her seat, "A.." She was cut off,

"I will just jam out to music, and pretend that I can't hear her. Its all pretend, right?" Luka asked with an arc of her eyebrow, with a smirk that gave the Flight Attendant chills and the creeps.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOO oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoO o**

Miku walked to her seat to see Luka sitting there, "Luka-sama." Miku stated as she saw that she was listening to music, "Luka..." Miku nudged her after taking her seat,

"Oh, sorry, what?" Luka asked as she now gave Miku a cold shoulder, she soon felt her ear buds being ripped out from her ears, "OW! That fucking hurt!" She exclaimed, "Wh..." She was cut off,

"Luka! LUKA!" Rin giggled, "Come sit by me, pretty please." Rin bat her eyelashes, Rin watched Luka stand and walk away from her seat and took a seat next to her, "We can listen to music together!" Rin giggled,

"Oh, I want you to read something first. And tell me what you think." Luka stated and saw Meiko leaning over, "Any closer, Meiko I would think you would want to kiss me." Luka joked,

"And what if I do? What will you do then?" Meiko asked flirting with Luka in a joking way,

"Oh, well...There will be a little more than turbulence rocking this plane." Luka stated as she winked, soon Luka pulled out a piece of paper that the lyrics to; **_Until The Bitter End_**, "Well, read on." Luka waited as she tapped her fingers against her leg waiting for an answer,

"These are really good!" Rin and Meiko stated in sync, "I love them." Rin stated, as she watched Meiko nod with wide eyes, "Did you write these last night?" Rin asked as she looked towards Luka,

"Yes, while everyone was sleeping so peacefully. I was writing." Luka smiled, as she leaned back in her seat, "Alright. Let us listen to music." Luka stated, as she put in a separator in her MP3 player so her, Rin and Meiko could listen to music together. But what Luka didn't know that this night that was to come up, would go from bad to worse. Nothing could be worse than sleeping in the same hotel room with the girl that continued to break her heart over and over again. And this time? She couldn't just simply ask to switch seats or rooms. This was permanent, thanks to Masumoto.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOO oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoO o**

Miku sat there alone, she looked over at Luka, who was laughing and having a good time. She slowly put her ear buds in and hit play on her MP3. She flipped through the songs, and finally let a tear roll down her cheeks as she began to listen to a song that her and Luka sang together, **_World's End Dancehall_**, though the song was upbeat, Miku wasn't feeling to upbeat. She just needed to be alone with Luka again. She needed to hold her, that is all she was craving right now was to be in Luka's arms, to feel her ever so close. But now, that time might actually happen due to the fact, Masumoto thought they should make up, and put them in the same room. At least was a suite, that way Luka didn't have to really talk or see Miku. Miku took in a deep breath, and wiped away the single lingering tear that rolled down her porcelain features.


	16. Chapter XVI

Luka awoke to see Rin's head on her shoulder, her eyes wandered the plane and looked towards Miku. Still the beauty of the teal hair girl kept her heart from beating, and her from getting a single breath. But the sad part, she knew she needed to move. Luka knew this now, she sighed as she managed to move her arm and wrapped her arm around Rin, her fingers played with blonde tresses, "You are too cute, Rin-chan." Luka whispered as she pressed a light kiss to the younger girl's forehead. Luka didn't think or say much after that. Luka's eyes looked up at the sign and soon the Flight Attendant spoke,

"The pilot has put on the seat belt sign, we are now about to land in London." She stated with a warm smile, and walked back to the seat that needed to sit in.

Luka nudged Rin, "Time to wake up, princess." Luka stated as she smiled and heard Rin whine a little bit, "Aw come on. Its eight o'clock here. So, guess what? That means we set up our hotel rooms, and can rest. I ate enough on the flight, so I think I am going to go my key to the hotel room, and crash." Luka stated with a smile,

"I hope I get to be in your room, Luka." Rin giggled to her statement with a yawn to follow, "Do you think they will do that?" Rin asked, she watched the older woman with pink locks shrug, Rin immediately pouted, "Why not...Is it because I am too young?" Rin asked, as she continued to pout,

"No, it will be up to Masumoto-san. He does the hotel arrangements." Luka simply stated,

"Do...You think he will be put you and Miku in the same room again?" Rin asked,

"Now, that is highly doubtful. And I would rather sleep on a park bench than be in the same room as her." Luka stated coldly, soon the plane touched ground, Luka unbuckled her seat belt, and grabbed her belongings that were over Miku, Luka happened to look at Miku that was still asleep, "Miku..." Luka leaned in and nudged her, "Miku, we are here." Luka stated as their eyes connected, Luka's breath was stolen from her, she shook the feeling off, "Get up, kiddo." Luka whispered, as she grabbed her belongings, as well as Miku's, seeing the younger girl was still exhausted. Luka walked off the plane, and saw Miku was right behind her, and soon she felt a warm intertwine her own, "Oh hey, Rin." She stated, then felt another arm, "And Len." Luka sighed, "Wh..What have I done to be so damn attractive...Is it because I am single...Or is it because..." Luka blushed to the next thought, but took in a deep breath.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO Oo**

After hours being in the limo, they finally reached the hotel. The hotel looked like a palace, and seeing that Luka was once again the only one awake, her eyes shot wide, "Holy mother of pearl." Luka whispered, she looked at Len and Rin that had fallen asleep on her shoulder, and she looked and saw Meiko's head on her lap, "This...This is weird." Luka thought, Luka looked over to Miku, who was too awake, "What is Miku thinking..." Luka thought to herself, but motioned them to wake up, Luka smiled as they all stretched, and yawned, "Alright, we are here." Luka stated. She watched the door open as Miku was the first one to get out, followed by Kaito, then herself. Luka went to the trunk and grabbed her belongings. All of them soon were heading for the check-in counter,

"AH, there you are!" The manager exclaimed, "Alright, Masumoto has been waiting for you all. He has your keys, and your sleeping arrangements." The male smiled and gleamed, "Welcome!" He stated, and soon enough Masumoto emerged,

"_I thought you all wouldn't make it._" He joked, "_Alright, I decided that the room arrangements shall go as this. There was only three rooms left, and one of them is a Suite, and I got that for a reason._" He began, "_Len and Kaito you will be sharing room._" He stated and handed the boys their key, "_Now, Rin and Meiko will share a room._" He then handed them their key, "_And the suite goes to Luka and Miku_..." He was instantly cut off by a now screaming Luka,

"WHAT THE HELL!? You know her and I had a fucking fall out! SO why the hell are you fucking doing this?! I can't be in the same room as this bitch! God...Do you not watch the fucking news?! Kaito proposed to Miku! And..." Luka was cut off,

"_Do not ever use that language with me again, Luka._" He stated angrily,

"I..I am sorry." Luka whispered as she bowed her head,

"_I did this, so you two can make up. Because you two will start doing duets again. I know that this is coming an inconvenience to you, Luka. But you need, being older, need to understand. That the fans_..." He was cut off again,

"What about the fans? They do not see what goes on behind the doors! I rather sleep on a park bench, then sleep in the same room as her!" Luka pointed to the girl that should have been there, but wasn't, "I will go find her." Luka stated, as she walked away, but was stopped by Masumoto,

"_I gave you the suite, because if you don't want to see her, there is a small room inside, and you can sleep in there and even shut the door._" He stated then gave the key to Luka, he knew that the rest were worried about Luka and Miku's well being. But he needed for all of them to understand, he was doing this for a reason. He needed them to get back together, because the fans needed this. And so did the girls.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO Oo**

Luka sighed as she looked around for Miku, "Have you see a girl with teal hair?" Luka asked a random stranger, he pointed to the female's bathroom,

"Her crying is pretty loud...My wife tried to help her out, but she pushed her away. What happened?" he asked,

"Nothing. She is going through, ya know, the time of the month." Luka whispered, as she walked into the female's bathroom, "Miku...Miku are you in here?" Luka asked,

"Don't you mean bitch?!" Miku slammed the stall door open, "Don't you mean bitch, Luka?!" Miku slapped Luka on her right cheek, hard enough to leave a red mark, and a loud sound to follow, "I..." Miku sighed, "I thought you loved me...And yet you call me a bitch...What have..." Miku felt her body shake as she began to cry once again, "I...I..." Miku lowered her head in a shameful manner, "I guess...I will be the bitch you hate." Miku whispered, but then felt Luka's arms wrap around her, Miku pulled away, "Why would you hug a bitch, Luka? Why..." Miku asked, she finally looked up and saw Luka crying,

"I...I am sorry, Miku...Its..." Luka sighed, "I am hurting so bad, that even holding you or looking at you, is killing me inside every time, I am around you...I wish I could just have the courage to stab myself...Or something..." Luka was cut off,

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Miku yelled, "Just the thought of you ending your life...Kills me inside, Luka..." Miku mustered, "I...I am sorry that I am a bitch. I am sorry that I said yes to Kaito...But...I don't think I can be with him. Because I am in..." Miku was cut off with Rin's voice echoing through the bathroom,

"Oh! There you two are! We need to go to our rooms, Masumoto-san's instructions. Ni ni!" Rin said cutely and headed to her room with worry in her heart.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO Oo**

Luka helped Miku to their room, she slid the key card into the hole, her eyes were now huge, "Damn...This is huge." She chuckled as she walked Miku in, "Miku..." Luka was taken by surprise as she felt Miku hug her tightly, "Miku...Please let me go. Please." Luka whispered, "Miku! I said let me go!" Luka pushed the girl to the floor, Luka immediately knelt in front of Miku, and went to rest her hand on Miku's arm,

"Fuck you! Yeah..I finally said it. I hate this rage I have now built up because of you! I am still.." Miku now stood, "Go to hell, Luka. Because I am done playing this cat and mouse game. I am sick of being the mouse that you keep on chasing...But never cease the moment..." Miku's hues went wide, "_I_..._I am the cat_..._I keep chasing Luka around_..." Miku thought, "Luka..I..." Miku was cut off,

"Its okay, I get it, Miku. I get it. I am going to bed." Luka whispered, "I will not chase you anymore. I wish you the best with Kaito. I really do." Luka stated, as she walked into the other room, the small room with a rather large bed. Luka soon shut the door behind her, and plopped herself on the bed, with a sigh. "Here we go again. I feel like I am on a never ending ferris wheel or a merry-go-around..." Luka whispered, as she pulled the covers over her body. Why did she keep chasing a girl that would never actually tell her the truth? Luka slowly let her eyes close, and she fell into a slumber, a sweet one. But ended with her crying against the pillow.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO Oo**

Luka laughed, "Alright, you need to get ready for the video with Kaito, right?" Luka asked, during this time they were 'pretending' to be together, "Alright, and you can't slow dance? You are sad." Luka teased Miku,

Miku pouted, "I am not sad...Just very clumsy." Miku giggled as she felt happy when she was around Luka, "_What is this feeling?_" Miku thought, as she looked into Luka's eyes,

"Alright, put your left hand on my right shoulder. And your right hand in mine." Luka began, she then wrapped her arm around Miku's lower back and pulled her close to herself, "Alright, now, I am going to lead. You just follow." Luka began to hum softly, a very sweet tune. She began to slow dance with Miku. Slowly Miku was getting each step, "Ow." Luka stated as she pulled away from Miku, she had stepped on Luka's foot,

"Oh...Oh my god...I am so sorry." Miku stated, "I...Please forgive me." Miku lowered her head,

"Hey, these things happen." Luka stated before lifting Miku's head slowly, Luka's thumb was beneath Miku's lower lip, and her index finger was beneath her chin, "Its...Fine." Luka mustered, as she slowly began to pull away, but felt Miku grab her wrist, "Miku, what is it?" She asked, Luka soon felt herself being pulled into Miku's embrace, "Miku..." Luka was cut off,

"I want to dance like this." Miku whispered, as she put both hands on Luka's shoulders, and soon rested her head against the older woman's chest, and listened to Luka's heartbeat, "This..Is more beautiful." Miku whispered, as she felt Luka pull her even closer, "Luka, promise me...That we can stay like this forever. Just you and me." Miku mustered,

"I promise." Luka replied, as she began to slowly dance with Miku, their closeness was so beautiful, and the blush that lingered on Luka's cheeks because of how Miku loved the beat of her heart, "Miku..." Luka whispered, "If...If I were to say, I love you..What would you say?" Luka asked, hoping that Miku would share her feelings,

"I...I would say...Seeing that we are pretending. Anything can happen." Miku giggled against Luka's chest then hid her face within the older woman's chest to hide the blush that plagued her cheeks,

"I love you, Miku." Luka whispered as she slowly pulled away to look into Miku's eyes,

"I love you too, Luka." Miku whispered as she leaned upward, and pressed a kiss to Luka's lips, and soon their kiss went from soft, to a very passionate and loving kiss. Miku never wanted to lose this feeling that was building up inside, and deep in her mind, she knew Luka didn't want to lose this feeling.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO Oo**

Luka woke up, and she brought her knees up to her chest, and pinned them against her body. Her arms crossed on her knees. Luka instantly began to cry, "_I_.._I am sorry, Miku_..._I didn't mean to call you a bitch. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. I didn't mean to push you away. My heart aches. My heart longs for you. I want to be Kaito_..._I want to be the one that will be at the end of the aisle as you walk to_..._I want to be the one to say I do, to you_..._And now_.._I am the one with the tears falling constantly. The one that keeps falling hard_..." Luka thought, as she began to shake violently, from crying.

"_Do you remember our first kiss? I do. Do you remember our first dance? I do. Do you remember the first time we got intimate? I do. Do you remember when we proclaimed our love to each other? I do._" Luka thought, "_I will always love you, Miku. And you will always have this heart. Even when it cracks...You will always be the one that mends the pain_..._The cracks_..._And the broken dreams._" Luka thought,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO Oo**

Miku looked out the window, as her heart kept breaking, "_Luka, why can't I tell you the words, I long for to tell you? Why can't I be like you, so strong, and never to hide the feelings_..._I hate dreaming, because its not the same. Because your not there_..._Your not the one holding me anymore. I feel so lost without you. I don't care that you called me a bitch. Because I am_..._I am the one that keeps pushing you away. You are my soul, my breath, my heart_..._And I hope one day, I can tell you_..._Tell you that my feelings were never pretend_..._But true. And they always will be. Luka_..._I am in love with you. And it will always be you. Kaito_..._Is just_..._A guy that I can't see myself being with. I said yes_..._Because I have failed you so many time_..." Miku felt tears trailing down her cheeks, "_Do you remember our first kiss? I do. Do you remember our first dance? I do. Do you remember the first time we got intimate? I do. Do you remember when we proclaimed our love to each other? I do. Luka_..._I want to be with you. No_..._I need to be with you._" Miku thought as she cried against the window, feeling her tears become like ice as the cold window frosted over the warmth of Miku's tears.

"_I will always love you, Luka. And you will always have this heart. Even when it cracks_..._You will always be the one to mend the pain_..._The cracks_..._And the broken dreams._" Miku thought.


	17. Chapter XVII

Miku had her arms crossed over her small frame, tears kept flooding over her vision. Miku took in a deep breath, and exhaled with shakiness. Miku then walked to her messenger bag, and pull out her notebook, and as she did. She saw a picture that was taken in a photo booth. Miku looked at the top picture, Miku tried to smile, as she saw Luka holding her, and her arm wrapped around the back of Luka's neck,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

"Luka, where are we going?" Miku asked as she was being dragged towards a photo booth, her hand stayed locked with Luka's, "Luka...Why are we here?" Miku asked, as she looked to her 'pretend' lover,

"I want to remember every moment with you, Miku. And what is more better than a picture?!" Luka asked with a smile on her face, "Come here." Luka whispered as she entered the photo booth, and pulled Miku in with her, "Alright, ready?" Luka asked,

"No." Miku whispered, as she pulled out a pair of glasses, "I ask that you take the first one, with these glasses on." Miku giggled, as she slowly slid the glasses over Luka's eyes, "You look so cute." Miku giggled as she smiled, once again their eyes connected, "Y...You are so beautiful, Luka-sama." Miku whispered,

"Alright, but, Miku I look like a chess nerd. Next you'll want me to put on a nerdy sweater, and to start playing Dungeons and Dragons. I promise, I will be a Paladin. I rather be a knight in shining armor. Instead of someone that runs around taking lives." Luka whispered, as she pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose a little more, "Miku, you say I am beautiful. I don't think, its me. Its you. Miku, when ever I am around you. I feel like I have to catch my breath. I feel like my heart in one moment can just explode." Luka stated with a smile, "I love you." Luka stated as she began to blush,

"Oh, Luka. You are wrong." Miku whispered as she nuzzled into the older woman's neck,

"How am I wrong?" Luka asked with her brow arcing slowly,

"I love you more." Miku giggled, as her right wrapped around the back of Luka's neck, "Alright, put the money in." Miku stated, she took in a deep breath, as she felt Luka's arms held her ever so close, "A serious picture first." Miku stated, and as the light flashed, their serious picture came out more than beautiful. But they wouldn't know that until they were done with their 'photo shoot.' Miku couldn't stop being close to Luka, she needed to be close to her,

"Alright the next one needs to be goofy." Luka stated and turned the glasses upside down. Luka let her index fingers from each hand, spread her lips and her tongue stuck out. Then she made herself go cross eyed,

Miku giggled as she made the weirdest face, her eyes looked towards the corner of the photo booth, and her tongue was stuck out. Miku giggled then watched light flash, "Alright. Another serious one...But I want a picture where I look into your eyes..." Miku whispered, as she turned Luka's face towards her own, and when she looked into her eyes, she felt like her heart had stopped, she knew what this was...She was in love with Luka. As the light flashed, Miku didn't care anymore, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Luka's. The light flashed, and Miku didn't pull away. Their kiss only grew more heated. Soon Miku's right hand slid into Luka's pink tresses. And her tongue slipped through the cracks of Luka's lips, and Mikua's eyes were now closed,

Luka loved staring into Miku's eyes, she felt alive when she did. And when she felt Miku's lips take her own in one swift motion, a soft moan released from her lips, Luka then rested her right hand against Miku's cheek, and soon she felt Miku's left hand take her hand, and laced their fingers together. Luka let her tongue dance with that of Miku's, they simply forgot about everything around them. Luka's free hand now rested against Miku's hip, as she pulled Miku more into her lap, soon Luka slowly pulled away, her forehead rested against Miku's, "I am so in love with you." Luka whispered against Miku's lips,

"And I am so in love with you." Miku smiled, as she pressed a soft peck against Luka's lips, "Luka, promise me one thing." Miku whispered,

"What is that?" Luka asked, as the gap was not really there,

"That you will never stop loving me." Miku whispered, as she searched Luka's eyes,

"I promise." Luka replied,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

Miku fell to her knees as she clutched the picture to her chest, her left hand cupped over her lips. And she whispered only one name in her tears, "Luka..." Miku continued to cry as she held onto the picture, memories kept Miku feel alive, and yet seeing the pain in Luka's eyes, were killing her, "I need her.." Miku thought, as she slowly stood, she softly knocked on the door that was closed, "Lu...Luka..." Miku whispered then heard nothing, she slowly slid down the door. The right side of her head rested against the door, and her left hand was in a fist against the grain of the wood of the door. She cried against the door, "Luka...Luka-sama. I am so sorry..." Miku whispered against the door, "Please...Forgive me..." Miku mustered,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

Luka was now against the other side of the door, the left side of her head was pressed against the door, and her right hand was in a fist, and was placed against the grain of the door, "Miku...Miku-chan...I am so sorry." Luka whispered against the door, "Please...Forgive me..." Luka mustered, "I never meant to be so cruel. I never meant to fall apart. I never meant to collapse into the darkness that I wish was no longer my heart. You have my heart, Miku. And always will. Why can't you see this? Why can't you see...That I am in..." Luka whispered, and in sync both Luka and Miku whispered against the door,

"I am in love with you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

Luka slowly awoke as she had fell asleep against the door. She slowly opened the door and saw Miku collapse into the small room, "Miku.." Luka stated with a horrified look upon her features, "Miku..." Luka knelt down, and shook her, she then heard a groan, " Miku...Wake up. We gotta meet up with the others for breakfast." Luka stated with a yawn,

"Do...Do we have too?" Miku mumbled with a soft whine, "I want to just stay here, and wilt away." Miku whispered, as she now opened her eyes, and saw the beautiful pink hair girl, "Al..Alright. As long as you promise to sit next to me..." Miku slowly rose up in Luka's arms, and searched her eyes, "You can't, can you?" Miku asked, "Is..." Miku didn't bare to finish the sentence,

"I am sorry...But...I need to mend away the pain, Miku." Luka whispered, "I want to. But the..." Luka sighed as she felt Miku pull away and watched her head into the bathroom, Luka looked down to where Miku was laying. She saw the picture of them in the photo booth, "I promise to always love you." Luka thought as she remembered the promise she had made Miku, Luka slowly stood as she walked to her luggage, and began to take out her clothes. She was going to wait for the shower, she sighed softly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

Miku slowly left the shower, and wrapped a towel around her thin frame. She sighed, as she walked out of the bathroom. She watched Luka walk into the bathroom, "_This is so sad. I see the hunger in her eyes. I see the lust that is building up._" Miku grinned evilly, "_I guess_..._I need to let go of someone, and reel back in the one person that is the biggest_..._Tuna in the sea_..._That is like the worse metaphor ever._" Miku thought, "_But in order to do this_..._I need to say the words_." Miku thought, "_I hate hurting people. But who am I hurting worse? Kaito or Luka_..._Luka hands down. Kaito_..._Proposed to me, because I feel like he sees me as a piece of ass or his property. But Luka_..._Makes me feel wanted_..._And_..." Miku felt her body quiver to her thoughts, "_Oh, yeah...Time to say the words_..._I want to do it big. The concert_..._In two days. I am going to tell her and everyone!_" Miku thought, she slowly turned to see Luka exit the bathroom in just a towel,

"What? Its not like you haven't seen me naked." Luka chuckled, as she grabbed her bra, "I forgot this." Luka whispered, as she felt Miku grab her wrist, "What are you doing?" Luka asked as she felt Miku kiss her, "Stop...Miku." Luka pulled away, "We can't do this. And you know that. I am still pissed off at you. And I am still hurt by you." Luka sighed, "Can you not let me heal?" Luka asked, but then suddenly pressed her lips against Miku's, then slowly lowered her to the bed, their towels had fallen off. Luka pinned Miku's arms over her head, then tangled their fingers together. Luka slowly and softly pressed kisses against the length of Miku's neck, then the tip of her tongue rolled up to Miku's ear, "I need to heal, Miku." Luka pulled away, then grabbed her towel, and walked away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

Rin and Len were waiting outside of Miku and Luka's room, "YO! Luka and Miku! Its time for breakfast." Rin grabbed Len, as they peaked around the corner, Rin looked over towards Len with wide eyes. They just witnessed Kaito and Meiko kissing, "Oh...My god." Rin whispered,

"Maybe they are giving each other friendly kisses." Len whispered,

"Yes, deep throating each other with their tongues. That is so friendly. A friendly kiss is a peck on the lips or the cheek. Not full on tongue action." Rin whispered, "We..." Rin was cut off,

"Remember what happened when we stepped in...It ended bad. Just imagine what would happen if we tell Miku this..." Len stopped, "Well...It could be a good ending. Miku and Luka would be back together. Bad because...It might end us awesome Vocaloids." Len whispered, Rin only nodded to his statement, "Shit." Len mustered as he watched Miku appear from the doorway. "Sh..She looks gorgeous." Len stated and just watched his sister nod, but his heart stopped as he watched Luka exit the room, "Quick...Am I hot? I feel like the room is spinning" Len stated,

"No, you are fine." Rin grabbed Len and walked towards the teal and pink hair girls, "Well...Shall we go to breakfast?" Rin asked, looking towards Luka, who continued to stare at Miku's ass and breasts when Miku turned around, "Oh dear god..." Rin thought, "Hungry much?" Rin whispered at Luka with a wink. She watched the older woman blush, "Woohoo!" Rin cheered, then made herself go quiet when Kaito wrapped his arm around Miku's shoulders. But one thing now snapped in her mind, Miku was uncomfortable, "Len...I gotta an idea." Rin gleamed,

"And what is that?" Len asked, he saw the clouds taking over the sky, "Shit, it looks like we have a thunder storm coming." Len stated,

"And that is perfect. We need to get Miku and Luka together. Oh yeah. I do not care what they do as long as we are not there. I don't need to see two naked chicks going at it." Rin whispered, as they followed Luka, Miku, Meiko, and Kaito to where they were going to eat breakfast, Rin's idea had two things going: A) The plan could go horribly wrong. Because the storms let up or Miku isn't scared of Thunder Storms. OR B) The plan could be a success. And they make passionate love, and Miku finally tells Luka she loves her. She was hoping for B.


	18. Chapter XVIII

As the six Vocaloids walked towards where they were going to eat, Luka smiled towards Len and Rin, "So, what shall we ever do for your birthday?" Luka asked with a soft smile upon her features, "I got a surprise for you two." Luka stated with an evil smile. "However, you have to wait until later. It is way too early for the surprise." Luka winked,

Len and Rin both pouted, "Thats not fair, Luka-sama!" Rin whined, "Why can't we know now?!" Rin poked Luka repeatedly, "Are you taking us to an arcade so you can kick our ass at DDR again?" Rin asked with an arch of her brow, "Or is it something better?!" Rin asked, with a gleam in her eye,

"You'll have to find out. Chill little one, let thy master teach you the ways of the Samurai." Luka stated as she gave Rin a little hint, but Luka realized that Rin didn't get the statement, "Alright, your first prize an arcade. You have three treats, little old me." Luka whispered, she felt Rin take her hand, and lean into her, "Ya know, Rin. You are cheating on, Meiko now." Luka stated, as she gave a cheesy grin,

"Meiko, you don't mind if I cheat on you for a few hours with Luka-sama, do you?" Rin asked, she heard everyone bust up laughing,

"No, she is all yours." Meiko winked, then grabbed onto Len's hand, "As long as Luka doesn't mind me stealing her man..." Meiko winked,

"By all means, darling. You can take on Len." Luka winked towards Len, then looked towards Miku, in which she made blush, "Oh, I still have it." Luka thought, as she walked them into the arcade, "Alright, seeing you all are going to get your assess kicked, I thought it would be good if we started here. That way the loser buys the young hellions breakfast." Luka stated, as she walked to the DDR machine, "Who is first?" Luka asked, she watched Kaito step up to the plate, "Hmm, blue hair boy wants to take on a little pink. Alright." Luka whispered, as she cycled through the songs, "Don't get zealous. Don't go kung-fu on his ass. Just play the game. This day isn't about you. Its about Rin and Len." Luka thought, and soon Luka and Kaito were going nuts over the arrows as they kept coming up. "Come on, Kaito. Don't get beat by a girl now." Luka winked, as she watched him beginning to sweat, "Kaito...You are like easy." Luka watched him literally just jump off, "I guess I won." Luka giggled, as she watched Miku get on, "Oh...Dear goodness. What does teal have against pink?" Luka teased Miku, she watched the songs cycle through until she set on, Tsugaru, "Really? I kick ass on this song." Luka stated, then watched Miku get up close and personal,

"Then you will have no have problems of kicking my ass." Miku grinned, she took in a deep breath, and began hit the arrows in sync with Luka. They were actually pretty good together. Miku was going fast as fast Luka now. "Oh come on, don't let little young me kick your old ass." Miku giggled, she actually saw Luka put up a small smile with her words, "Good start, Miku." She thought, as she kept going along with Luka, but ended up messing up, "Shit!" Miku exclaimed, as she saw Meiko step up to the plate,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

****"Meiko, you and I meet again." Luka teased, as she smirked, "Now...What is your weapon of choice?" Luka asked with an eerie smile,

"With that sort of smile, I am not sure if I want to go against you." Meiko chuckled, "Wait...If we are all losers, does that make us ALL buy the kids breakfast?" Meiko asked,

"Well, of course, after all, I am paying for the rest of the day." Luka smiled ever so sweetly, "Now, please, Meiko don't win." Luka pouted cutely,

"You know that doesn't work with me, doll." Meiko stated as she selected BumbleBee, "Only because I know you hate this song." Meiko giggled, "Ready?" She asked, as she put the song on Heavy both of them, "Oh...Yeah we got to sing along as well."

_**Oh-o-o-oa**_  
_**Oh-o-o-o**_

_**Oh-o-o-oa**_  
_**Oh-o-o-o**_

_**Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me**_  
_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**_  
_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**_  
_**Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy**_  
_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**_  
_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**_

_**My heart skips a beat**_  
_**When you walk in the room**_  
_**I go boom boom boom**_  
_**You go zoom zoom zoom**_  
_**You're my playboy, playtoy**_  
_**Love and my friend**_  
_**I wanna be with you until the end**_

Once the next pair of lyrics came, Luka and Meiko made things like they were singing to each other, as their hands went on their hearts, Luka began;

**_I give my heart and my soul to you_**  
**_To make you see its true_**

Then Meiko smiled, and finished the verse,

**_I'm so confused, baby, cant you see_**  
**_Please come rescue me_**

Meiko and Luka weren't missing any arrows as they kept on singing and dancing to the song. Soon, they were stepping on each other's platform as they kept singing and they managed to hit every single arrow,

**_Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me_**  
**_Dup-i-dup-i-do la la_**  
**_Dup-i-dup-i-do la la_**  
**_Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy_**  
**_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_**  
**_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_**

**_Oh-o-o-oa_**  
**_Oh-o-o-o_**

**_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_**  
**_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_**

**_Oh-o-o-oa_**  
**_Oh-o-o-o_**

**_I stop to fly_**  
**_when you walked out the door_**  
**_I go bye bye bye_**  
**_I go why why why_**  
**_I'm so onely and only waiting for you_**  
**_To come back and tell me_**  
**_'I love you'!_**

**_I give my heart and my soul to you_**  
**_To make you see its true_**  
**_Im so confused, baby, cant you see_**  
**_Please come rescue me_**

**_Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me_**  
**_Dup-i-dup-i-do la la_**  
**_Dup-i-dup-i-do la la_**  
**_Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy_**  
**_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_**  
**_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_**

Once the song was over, Luka laughed almost hysterically, "That was too fun. Alright, it looks like, Miku and Kaito are paying for breakfast." Luka winked as she wrapped her around her pretend lover for the day, "Come my love, we shall go and eat." Luka held Rin close to her, as they walked to the restaurant, as they entered. Luka scanned the place, "Ah, there we go." Luka stated as she walked to an empty sitting area.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Luka looked over the menu, "Ugh..What to have?" Luka asked with a soft whine, Rin was sitting next to her, and so was Len, "Alrighty. I know want." Luka stated,

"What is that?" Rin asked,

"Tuna." Luka simply replied,

"Luka isn't it a little too early for Tuna?" Len asked,

"With Tuna, there is no better time, than anytime." Meiko chimed in, "Believe me. She used to even have it as a snack." Meiko chuckled as she saw Luka roll her eyes, "Oh, come on, Luka. Remember when I was spending the night, what did you do to get me away from you? You ate tuna and blew your breath in my face. Nasty stuff, Luka." Meiko winked and soon the table was laughing, even Miku, "Alright, let us get some food." Meiko stated in a serious tone, and soon enough they all ordered, and ate their meal quickly, "Oh...I am sooo full." Meiko whined,

Luka made Rin move, "Alright, gift two." Luka stated with a smile,

"Breakfast?" Len asked,

"Smartass. No. Come on." Luka stated, as she grabbed Rin. And she watched Meiko with Len, "Alright, onward my army!" Luka stated as they walked to an amusement park, "Alright, this is your second gift." Luka stated, both Rin and Len hugged Luka tightly, "Oh...Okay...I can't breathe." Luka joked as she walked to the gate, and paid for everyone's tickets.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

****Rin and Len took off, and went to different rides. Meiko and Kaito ran off to the roller coasters, Luka looked over towards Miku, "Miku, what's wrong? Aren't you having fun?" Luka asked, as she kept her eyes on the girl with teal hair,

"I am. I just...I don't know. You are too sweet, for doing this for Rin and Len." Miku whispered, "Look..." Miku was cut off as they began to speak at the same time, "You first." Miku whispered,

"I just wanted to say, thank you. For, ya know, joining us. It wouldn't have been the same without you. And Miku, I am sorry...For what its worth I...I should haven't called you a bitch." Luka stated, "Now what did you want to say?" Luka asked,

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Luka...I am so sorry." Miku stated, both Luka and Miku went to a ride that the people had to sit in a cart, and go into a dark tunnel. Miku sat in one of the carts, and Luka sat down next to her, "I...I should have been more considerate of your feelings." Miku began to finish her statement, "But I wasn't. I don't know why. I remember our picture that we took." Miku smiled, but as she was about to speak, she felt Luka's hand on her cheek,

"Miku, its okay. Really. Don't worry." Luka smiled, "I will eventually move on." Luka whispered,

"I don't want you to move on!" Miku exclaimed, "I don't want you to love anyone but me! You promised!" Miku went to say something, but soon she felt Luka's lips against her own, Miku's hand went up and rested against the nape of Luka's neck, she slowly let her tongue enter Luka's mouth, and soon their tongue were dancing within each other's mouth. Miku released a soft moan, she didn't dare break the kiss. Soon their kiss began to heat up, that she felt Luka's hand on her thigh, and slowly rising upward, Miku slowly pulled back, "We can't...Not here." Miku whispered,

"Sorry...I got a little...I got carried away." Luka mustered, then immediately pressed her lips back against Miku's, she was the one that released the moan this time, before she pulled back. She squinted as the sun hit them, "Ow." Luka chuckled, her eyes shot wide, as she saw Kaito and Meiko kissing, "Hey, what is that?" Luka asked, as she pointed to something random to get Miku's attention away from the area that Kaito and Meiko were at, luckily for Luka they saw her, and immediately stopped,

"I..I don't see anything, Luka-sama." Miku whispered,

"Those damn birds." Luka whispered, "_Good cover, dumbass._" Luka thought, as she face palmed, "Alright, what shall we do next?" Luka asked, as she felt Miku touch her hand, "Oh, look, Rin and Len." Luka smiled as she slowly got out of the cart, and extended her hand to Miku, "Well, come on." Luka smiled, as she helped Miku out of the cart,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Len and Rin ran towards Luka and Miku, "I know what we should do next!" Len exclaimed, as he smiled, "We should try to win some stuff!" Len smiled even more, "Please, Luka-sama!" Len begged,

"Alright, calm down. Let me and go to the bathroom." Luka stated, she walked into the bathroom with a sigh, "What in the hell am I doing? First, I call her a bitch, and now I am like making out with her." Luka thought, as she turned and saw Rin, "Oh, hi Rin." Luka stated as she smiled,

"I saw you." Rin whispered,

"Saw what?" Luka asked,

"How you looked at Miku...Just admit you want her. You want to have sex with her again." Rin giggled, "You know this day can be yours too." Rin gleamed, "Len and I are rooting for you two. So, stop being a bitch, and get with her." Rin giggled, as she took Luka's hand and walked her back to the outside world, "Lets go win some stuff!" Rin exclaimed, she ran with Luka to the game booths, "Hmm...I so want...EVERYTHING!" Rin cheered,

Luka only rolled her eyes, and quickly grabbed Miku's hand, and let their fingers lace, and soon let her hand fall to her side, when she saw Kaito and Meiko, "Alrighty...Let me see what I can do." Luka stated with a smile, and soon was starting to rack in points, and she managed to get Len and Rin at least three prizes, "There you go." Luka whispered, then handed the prizes to, Rin and Len.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

****Finally came the last gift, they all went to a Karaoke bar, but one that didn't serve alcohol. Rin and Len immediately dashed for the place where they can sing, "Lets do this, Rin!" Len exclaimed, they were singing happily. And really good.

"Alright, I got to use the ladies room." Luka stated, "And then I am going to order us some pizza." Luka stated with a smile. She walked towards the bathroom, and sighed. "_Whew, I am so glad that Rin and Len are having fun._" Luka thought, she went to enter a stall, but was pushed into one, and the door immediately locked, "Mi..." Luka began but was cut off, as she felt Miku's lips against her own, soon their tongues invaded each other's mouths, Luka began to moan as she picked Miku up, "Wrap your legs around me." Luka stated seductively, as she began to kiss Miku's neck, and she let her tongue slowly ride upward to Miku's ear, "You are driving me wild..." Luka whispered, as she looked at Miku with lust and desire in her eyes,

"Then why not take me, right here and right now? I mean...Seriously what are you waiting for...Luka...We both know that you want to have sex with me.." Miku teased as she went back to kissing Luka, she soon felt Luka's fingers invade her panties, "Oh...Take me, Luka." Miku mustered against Luka's lips, then let her tongue re-enter Luka's mouth, as she felt two fingers enter her, she moaned against Luka's lips. Miku's back began to arch against the stall, she broke away from the kiss, "Oh...Luka..." Miku moaned softly, but soon their love making would be cut short,

"Uh...Guys, are you done yet? You two have been in here for like over ten minutes...Are you two feeling okay?" Meiko asked, as she went to knock on the stall they were in,

"I am fine. I just had to deal with the bitch, once again. Her and crying. Its annoying me. We will be coming out, in a moment." Luka stated, and covered Miku's mouth her free hand, the one that wasn't holding Miku up,

"Alright...See you two soon. And help Miku with her make-up, she looks like shit when her mascara runs down her face." Meiko stated, and as smart as Meiko was, she didn't suspect a thing, she left the bathroom,

"Whew, that was fucking close." Luka stated, as she kissed Miku softly, "Looks like I need to wash my fingers. Sorry we couldn't finish." Luka stated, she slowly lowered Miku to the floor, "Lets go. I need to order the pizza for the kiddos." Luka stated with a smile, before kissing the nape of Miku's neck, "Another time." Luka winked,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

After Miku readjusted her skirt, she walked out of the bathroom. They all sat together, and enjoyed the pizza. They all even sang a few songs together. And soon, the time had flown by so fast, that the time was already ten o'clock. Rin and Len hugged Luka, "Thank you so much, Luka." Rin stated, and soon she blushed as she felt a kiss upon her lips,

"No, problem princess." Luka stated as she turned and kissed Len on the lips, "Don't let that one go to your head, Len. Thank you for making me smile, loves." Luka smiled, and soon walked away to her room, with Miku,

"Oh, they are so going to do it." Rin stated,

"Do what?" Len asked,

"Duh, have sex." Rin rolled her eyes, "You are so naive, Len." Rin giggled, and headed for the room that her and Meiko shared. And Len went to the room, that him and Kaito shared,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

****Luka slowly lowered Miku to the bed, "I have been craving you all day, Miku." Luka whispered, as she slowly let their fingers intertwine, "I am sorry...For everything." Luka whispered as she looked into Miku's eyes, "But its time for bed." Luka grinned, as she slowly got up, and walked to her small room and shut the door behind her, she waited for Miku to follow, but after an hour of waiting, she yawned and rested against the pillow, only to feel the bed make a movement,

"Luka...Can I sleep with you?" Miku asked, she felt Luka pull her down, and wrap her arms around her, "_Tomorrow_..._Tomorrow, I will tell her!_" Miku thought as she snuggled into Luka, today couldn't have gone any better, not only was Miku oblivious of what was going on between Kaito and Meiko. But she was back in Luka's arms, and they almost full blown sex in a bathroom stall.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Miku felt the door jolt open, and soon felt Luka's arms around her, "L..Luka..." Miku whispered as she awoke to hearing that she needed to get up, Miku had realized now that everything she had seen was just a dream, "_Dammit_..." Miku thought,

"Come on, get up. Damn." Luka stated, as she helped Miku up, "We got to get ready." Luka stated, then rolled her eyes. She went to her luggage and grabbed her clothing, and headed into the bathroom,

"Fuck!" Miku swore, "_I_..._What the hell_..." Miku thought, "_This sucks_..._That dream was hot_..._Why couldn't it be true?_" Miku asked, as she lowered her eyes to see the picture, "..._Damn_..._I really need to tell her._" Miku thought.


	19. Chapter XIX

**WARNING: A little explicit scene later in the post. So, yeah. Enjoy.**

"_Why did I allow myself to go that far with her in the bathroom?_" Luka thought, "I hate...That I keep falling deeper and deeper..." Luka whispered, as she pressed her hands against the shower wall, her hair fell over her face. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, "_I hate_..._That we have to go back to school_..." Luka let her thoughts take control her, "I..." Luka sighed, as she closed her eyes slowly and began to hum, **_Magnet_****. **Luka couldn't help but hum a song that made her life feel so alive. She had never felt alive until she met Miku, she smirked, "I..I can't believe that I stuttered when I first met...Miku." She chuckled softly, "And yet...She was the one that cheered me on the most." Luka thought, as she let her hands form fists, and tears continued to fall from her eyes, and trailed down her cheeks, "I wish nothing but the best for her...I wish for her happiness..." Luka mustered, "I just wish I was the cause of her happiness..."

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Luka smiled at Miku, "Alright, tonight, I have the best date planned for us!" Luka exclaimed, "I think you'll love it." Luka stated with the warmest smile, as she sat on the Biology table, "So, do you want to go on another date with me?" Luka asked, as she felt face change from a smile, to a frown,

"Luka...Is this pretend still?" Miku asked as she finally made eye contact with the girl with pink locks,

"Y..Yes, Miku. I am sorry." Luka went to stand,

"No. I want to go on the date with you." Miku whispered, as she brought Luka's hand to her lips, and kissed each knuckle. "I hate that this is 'pretend', its like we are playing house. Luka is the husband and I am the wife. Then...I want to play house forever." Miku thought as she smiled towards Luka, "Where are we going?" Miku asked, as she arched her brow,

"Well, that is a surprise, silly. I'll see you tonight. Oh...Dress...Not casual. Formal." Luka stated as she left the classroom. Luka smiled widely, as she knew what she wanted to do. She took in a deep breath, as this was the night that they would become one, she was getting a little nervous. Luka watched how slow the time ticked on by. But then the bell rang through the hallways. Luka smiled, as she ran out of the school and headed to her apartment. She took a fast shower, then did up her hair. She had put on a white tux with gold trim, "Why..In the hell did I choose this?" Luka thought,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Miku was getting ready, as she took in a deep breath. She was wearing a rather short and tight black dress, "I..I hope she finds this attractive...I hope she finds me attractive." Miku thought, as she looked at herself in the mirror as she began to put make-up on her features, she made her sure her hair looked amazing as well. Tonight she wanted to look the absolutely best for Luka, "God, I have never been this happy in my life." Miku whispered, then heard a knock at the door, she walked to the door and slowly opened the door, "L...Luka..." Miku was struck with awe, "You...Look amazing." Miku whispered,

"Not as amazing as you. You are absolutely gorgeous." Luka whispered, then extended her hand towards Miku, and took her hand into her own, "Alright...I do hope you like the surprise. However, you need to wear this." Luka stated as she wrapped a blindfold around Miku's eyes, "Trust me. I will not leave your side." Luka whispered, as she held Miku close and walked them to the limo. The ride was about an hour. Luka looked towards Miku. She now heard the waves crashing against the rocks, Luka could smell the salt water. Luka was getting excited, once the limo stopped, Luka got out and ran to the other side, and took Miku's hand, "Alright, do you trust me?" Luka asked,

"Yes." Miku replied, soon enough the blindfold came off. Miku gasped as she saw what was in front of her. She saw a large cloth hugging the sand. She saw a picnic basket, with food within. And wine? "You brought wine?" Miku asked,

Luka giggled, "No. Sparkling Cider." Luka stated with a smile, and walked to the placement on the beach. "I...I made you a salad that has tuna and leeks. I wanted to make something that had your favorite food and mine as well." Luka whispered, she slowly sat down, and helped Miku down as well, "Alright, what do you want to have first?" Luka asked,

"The salad...But..." Miku leaned in and kissed Luka's cheek, "Thank you." Miku smiled as she looked deep in Luka eyes, and began to eat. The food was amazing. The environment was amazing as well. The smell of the ocean and hearing the waves crash against the rocks, Miku was enjoying her time with Luka.

Luka soon stood, then extended her hand, "Will you have this dance with me?" Luka asked, as she took Miku's hand into her own. She felt Miku get close as possible. She felt Miku's arms wrap around her neck, Luka's arms wrapped around her lower back. She soon began to hum a soft melody, and they began to dance ever so slowly. Their eyes never separated from each other. Luka couldn't stop looking at Miku, she just looked so amazing. Luka blushed as she finally broke away the locked eyes, "Miku..." Luka began, "I...I am so happy being around you." Luka whispered, Luka smiled as Miku said the same thing, "Should I..." Luka thought, before kissing Miku gently on the lips. And soon, the kiss was a little more passionate, before she knew what was going on, she felt Miku's tongue invade her mouth. Luka slowly wrapped her tongue around, Miku's and began to suck ever so softly. Luka slowly walked them to the blanket that laid there, she then slowly lowered Miku down. She propped herself up with her arms, but Miku wouldn't allow that, Luka was now on top of Miku, as their kiss was intimate and passionate,

"Luka..." Miku broke away from the kiss, "If...We make love...This will be my first time..." Miku whispered, as she felt her cheeks heat up,

"Miku...We will be both be losing our Virginity's tonight. I am too a Virgin." Luka whispered as she looked into Miku's eyes, Luka didn't count the time she was raped, she didn't want to make that her first time, "We...We don't have too." Luka mustered, as she searched Miku's eyes,

"No. I want...No. I need this. I want it to be you, that takes my Virginity." Miku whispered, as she leaned upward and kissed Luka passionately.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Miku slowly let her fingers grip beneath the tux jacket, and slowly removed the garment. Then slowly began to unbutton Luka's white buttoned up shirt. Each button slowly withered away from the garment. Miku smiled up to her lover, there was no more pretending for her. This was real. Once the shirt slowly slid off of Luka's petite frame, the moon captivated the scene, "Y...You are so beautiful." Miku mustered as she witnessed beauty that she had never seen before. The moon delicately held Luka, and kept her close. Miku took in a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around Luka's back, and slowly unhooked Luka's bra, and soon her breasts were exposed, Miku gasped at the beauty that was laying over her, "Luka...I love you." Miku whispered, as she leaned upward and kissed the nape of Luka's neck, Luka's hair surely tickled her, but she wasn't going to break the moment by laughing,

"I love you too." Luka replied, she felt the cold kiss every inch of her upper body. She smiled into the kiss. She soon found her fingers wondering the curves of Miku's body, and she slowly sat up, "Come here." Luka whispered, as she pulled Miku into her lap, and slowly zipped the dress away from Miku's tiny frame, and she put the dress down on the blanket. Luka then took off Miku's bra, "Oh...Oh my god..." Luka whispered, "You are so beautiful." Luka whispered, as she slowly lowered Miku back down on the blanket. Luka placed soft kisses against Miku's neck, then slowly roamed downward, her eyes looked up towards Miku, who was now propped up on her elbows. Luka slowly cupped Miku's right breast, and her lips wrapped around Miku's nipple, and she gently began to suck at Miku's right nipple. Luka felt Miku heave to her motions thus far, "Don't mess up." Luka thought, as she wondered downward. Once Luka came to Miku's panties, that is when she got nervous. She slowly let her middle and index finger on each hand, slowly pull Miku's underwear down ever so slowly, she heard Miku gasp, "Are you okay?" Luka asked,

"Yes...I didn't expect the cold." Miku replied,

Luka smiled as she lifted Miku's left leg, then kissed from her ankle down to her inner thigh, "Alright here we go." Luka thought, "Please...Tell me...If I hurt you." Luka stuttered,

"Don't worry...You could never hurt me." Miku replied,

Luka took in a deep breath, before letting her lips wrap around Miku's inner fold, and soon the tongue was putting a little pressure against Miku's sweet fold, Luka heard Miku moan ever so softly. Luka let her eyes wonder upward, she saw Miku's head was thrown back, and the moans that released from the younger girl's lips, only made Luka even more wanting. Luka slowly pushed her middle finger within Miku's tight pussy, she heard a gasp, she immediately pulled away, "Miku..Are you okay?" Luka asked with concern in her tone, she saw Miku nod. Luka went back down, and slowly once began to suck against Miku's inner fold, and then began to thrust her middle finer within Miku. Luka heard soft moans coming from Miku, in which made her wonder, could she push in two fingers. Luka slowly let her index finger enter Miku's tight whole, she heard Miku moan a little louder, this moan shook Luka's very core,

"Oh...Luka..." Miku moaned softly, as she slowly let her body relax as she felt the amazing feeling that Luka was giving her, "Oh...Oh..." Miku moaned, "Please..Don't stop, Luka..." Miku moaned as she let her back crash against the blanket, her back was now arching from the blanket, and the moon caressed every single inch of her frame, Miku slowly brought Luka's face to her own, their kiss was strong with passion, their tongues collided against each other, as Miku began to rock her hips to Luka's fingers thrusting in and out of her, Miku moaned hard against Luka's lips, her body was now tensing up, "Oh...God...I..I am..." Miku moaned against Luka's lips, Miku wrapped her arms tightly around Luka's neck, her fingers now dug deep into Luka's back, as she released. Her body heaved and she trembled. She didn't loosen her grip on Luka, she slowly stopped rocking her hips against Luka's fingers. Miku looked into Luka's eyes, as she kissed her passionately,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Miku now rolled Luka over, and saw blood on her fingers, "Oh...Oh my god..Is that from me?!" Miku asked,

"I..I am so sorry." Luka went to get up,

"No...I knew it was going to happen, Luka. You are my first." Miku whispered, "And now I want to be your first." Miku whispered, as she softly kissed Luka's collarbone, "I gotta say though, your breasts are perfect." Miku smiled, as she kissed the top of the mounds of Luka's upper torso. She let her tongue swirl around Luka's right nipple before taking the nipple fully into her mouth as she sucked ever so gently. Her eyes slowly wandered up the older female's body. She saw that Luka's hues were now filled with lust and desire. In which made Miku happy, she tugged a little at the nipple with her teeth, before kissing over the nipple and she began to move downward. Miku immediately unbuttoned Luka's tux pants, and then took off her undergarments. Miku took in a deep breath before kissing each of Luka's inner thighs, then without warning, Miku's lips wrapped around Luka's inner fold. Miku softly began to hum, as she wanted to give Luka the best sexual experience, seeing this was the first time for both of them. As she continued to suck softly against Luka's fold, she allowed her middle finger to enter Luka's rather tight pussy, Miku heard a soft groan. She slowly pulled away, "Luka...Should I stop?" Miku asked, she saw Luka shaking her head no. Miku smiled, as she went back down on Luka, she began to thrust her middle finger in and out of Luka a little faster,

Luka began to release soft moans that grew a little louder, her slow breathing became pants, "Oh...Miku...Please don't stop." Luka moaned, as she let her fingers tangle their way into Miku's teal tresses, but soon enough Luka made Miku release her fold with her mouth, Luka pulled Miku into a hot and heated kiss, Luka was now the one rocking her pelvis against Miku's finger, "Two." Luka whispered against Miku's lips, she felt another finger enter her, "Oh...Miku." She moaned as she pulled Miku back down into another hot and heated kiss. Luka was pushing her hips more on Miku's fingers, letting her get a little more deeper in her. In which made Luka groan softly, as she kept up her pace. Soon Luka held Miku like a snake about to crush their prey, her body was trembling hard, as she gripped Miku's shoulders, "Oh...Oh...Miku!" Luka moaned ever so loudly, as she released her juices. She pushed against Miku's fingers a little more. Luka placed her right hand on Miku's cheek, she leaned upward and kissed Miku softly, she gasped as she felt Miku pull her fingers out of her.

Both Luka and Miku were breathing hard. Luka pushed the basket off the blanket, then wrapped the blanket around her and Miku, Luka couldn't help but fall more and more in love with Miku. She let her thumb rub against Miku,

"Luka, please never love anyone else but me. I know I keep saying it. But I want to be selfish with you. I want you to love me and only me." Miku whispered, as she snuggled ever so closely to Luka,

"I promise you, that I'll never love anyone else but you." Luka replied, she kept Miku close, the night was perfect. They made love beneath the stars and moon. Luka looked to Miku in the corner of her eye, and soon she felt Miku's hand rest on her shoulder, "Miku..." Luka began, "Promise me...That you will never let go." Luka mustered,

"I promise." Miku whispered then leaned upward and kissed Luka softly,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Luka felt the tears fall even harder, "_She was my first_..._My first!_" Luka screamed in her thoughts, "And she will be my last...I am not losing her. I can't!" Luka stated out loud, as she turned off the water. And slowly wrapped a towel around her, as she exited the bathroom, she stopped,

"Luka..." Miku asked, as she looked towards Luka, "Are you okay?" Miku asked as she slowly stood, "Luka..." Miku walked over to her, and caught her as she felt Luka's body tremble against her own, she began to rub Luka's back, "Luka what is it?" Miku asked with concern in her tone,

"I..I can't lose you." Luka whispered through her tears, "Please hold onto me." Luka whispered, as she held onto Miku, she just wanted to hear; 'I love you so much, Luka', fall from Miku's lips like before, she knew now that the love she felt was only going one way, but maybe one day her and Miku would be back together. She can only hope, right?


	20. Chapter XX

Luka held onto Miku, as if she would let go, Miku would fade only to be a memory, "Go...Gomen..." Luka managed to get as kept shaking into the younger girl's arms, "I...I didn't mean to break down." Luka mustered, as she slowly pulled away, "I probably should get dressed." As she stated as she heard a knock at the door, "Yes?" She called out,

"_Miku and Luka, please open the door. I have great news! And it'll be a huge surprise to Luka._" Masumoto stated,

"_A huge surprise to me?_" Luka thought, she slowly stood and opened the door, and let Masumoto,

"_Interesting look, Luka._" He chuckled, "_Anyway, I have an idea to run past you, Luka. First, how are you with not only massive homosexuality and like_..._Well, being with a few women?_" He asked looking at Luka,

"Uh...Uhm...Well, I am...Okay with it I guess." Luka whispered, "Why are you asking this?" Luka asked,

"_Well._" He began the sat down of the sofa, "_Well, Gakupo just did a video to the song; _**Madness of Duke Venomania**_. And I want it to be a perspective from a female as well. It'll bring another type of audience. So, what do you say?_" Masumoto asked, "_Besides, there is no concert for the next few days. It has been cancelled due to the fact someone_..._Well, yeah that isn't important. So, what do you think?_" He asked,

"Well...I guess I could." Luka replied,

"_Good! Alright, so Meiko is like true love. And yet you have never told her. You are like_..._Possessed if that could sound right. So, with that said. Miku will also be in the video. With, obviously Meiko. And a surprise to you._" Masumoto was about to show off the new Vocaloid until he was interrupted,

"Well, besides this. I am not sure what can surprise me more..." Luka faded as her eyes widened, "GUMI!?" Luka ran to her friend, and immediately her towel fell,

"Uhm...As much as I always wanted to see you naked, Luka...I don't want to touch your naked bod." Gumi giggled, as she watched Luka blush, "So, yeah, I was asked to be a Vocaloid. So, yeah...I guess you and I kiss in this video we are going to make." Gumi grinned,

Luka immediately grabbed her towel, "Wait...How many chicks can I kiss in this videos?!" Luka asked, as her hues were shot wide, as she heard that there was few of them, "Dear god...I sound like a slut." Luka slammed her palm against her forehead, "Alright...Sure..I will do it." Luka mustered,

Masumoto clapped, "_Good. Now, get ready. We are going to shoot this now._" He stated with a soft smile,

As he walked out of the room, Luka looked towards Gumi then Miku, who was gritting her teeth. Luka looked away, as she went into bathroom, and got dressed. Luka couldn't see herself kissing all of these girls. Luka took in a deep breath, as she walked out after brushing her teeth, Gumi was gone, and Miku sat on the bed, "Miku..." Luka whispered,

"How could you do something like this?" Miku asked, "You didn't even think about it. You and just said yes. Luka..." Miku slowly stood, as she looked deep into her eyes, "I..I am sorry. I shouldn't be jealous." Miku whispered,

Luka smiled, as she shook her head, "No. You shouldn't." Luka whispered, as she walked out of the room,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luka, Gumi, Meiko, Miku, Rin, and Len showed up for the video, "Wait...I thought someone else was going to be here?" Luka asked, as she arched her brow,

"No, she dropped out on the last moment. But here is the basis of the story. Luka you are in with your childhood friend, played by Meiko. And it fits, doesn't it? Seeing that you two are childhood friends." He smiled, "Gumi, Rin, and Miku are the girls that are part of your Harem. You get like possessed by a very...Well, horny demon." Masumoto joked, "And Len, you dress up like a girl. Almost...Well, you look just like Rin, and you are the one that saves everyone. You are the knight in shining armor." Masumoto smiled, "Now, Takamura will be your director for the video." Masumoto stated, and with that he felt,

"So...I am like a horny bitch...And screw all these girls? And make out with them?" Luka asked,

"Yeah, that is about right. Meiko is the one who love the most. And yet...You just can't tell her. Its sad really. And Miku, Gumi, and Rin. Yes there was supposed to be someone else, unfortunately, she backed out. She was to nervous of making out thee Luka." Takamura chuckled, "So, here we go. Luka I need you to put on this. Very Victorian, I know. Anyway, I want you to put it on, and we will be shooting in this castle. We got permission. As for the rest of you, here are your costumes." Takamura smiled, "Oh, one more thing. There a lot of scenes were you are naked. More so for Luka and Meiko." Takamura now left them to do what they needed as he got everything else prepared,

"I...I am officially a bimbo." Luka whispered, as she walked into the dressing room that had her name plastered on the wood of the door, "Whew...I am getting nervous." Luka mustered, as she slowly removed her garments, letting them fall to the floor. And soon was slowly rising the Victorian style dress over her curves, "Wow. I look hot. No wonder the girls want me." Luka winked, as she did her hair a little bit,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luka emerged to the castle doors, "Alright, where do we begin?" She asked, Takamura approached her, "Yes?"

"Alright, you will be starting in the castle. You'll be looking in the mirror, seeing what seems to yourself. However, the demon will be staring at you, and seeking your soul. And in which you switch places with her, because your soul, is...Well, in my essentially in the mirror." Takamura literally dragged the frightened Luka into the castle, "Alright. Action!" Takamura,

Luka busted up laughing, "Sorry. Serious face now." Luka smiled as she closed her eyes, and slowly opened them. She slowly placed her hand on the mirror, then saw herself with black wings and red eyes staring back at her. Immediately she stepped away with a gasp, and her eyes shot wide. She let her breathing become hard, as she fell back on her ass and let her arms embrace her fall,

"Wow, really good. I like that. Just not the laughing." Takamura teased, "Alright, the next shot, you will be approached by Gumi. You will steal her first kiss. And soon you will lead her to the bedroom." Takamura stated, "Alright...Action!"

Luka walked to the door, and slowly opened the rather large doors, to see Gumi staring at her. Slowly Luka extended her hand towards the girl, soon she pulled Gumi into her arms. Her now red hues were staring into the Gumi's eyes, she slowly leaned in. Then heard giggling,

"Cut cut!" Takamura sighed, "Gumi...You can't be laughing. This is serious. You are now under Luka's spell." Takamura stated, "Alright take when you are pulled into Luka's arms, ACTION!" Takamura stated, as he made them begin to the music again,

Luka looked into Gumi's eyes, as she slowly once again leaned in. Luka's heart slowly began to beat hard and fast. And her and Gumi's lips pressed up against each other, not knowing what to next. Luka felt Gumi pull her in closer, and the kiss was a little more deeper than before,

"CUT! I love it. Amazing! That was actually really good." Takamura stated, "It was like lust filled your eyes. Though it didn't." He chuckled, "Alright next scene is with Miku. Now, this time you are kissing Miku and leading her to the bedroom. After this scene, Rin will get a little kissing action. But the big scene is when you see Meiko laying the bed naked." Takamura stated,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luka took Miku's hand into her own, and kissed her hand softly. She grinned what seemed to be evil. Luka grabbed the back of Miku's head, and was soon kissing her hard, she slowly slipped her tongue into Miku's mouth, as she led them to the bed. Luka fell on the bed first, then pulled away, and for some god awful reason, she busted up laughing,

"CUT! What the hell, Luka?" Takamura asked,

"I am sorry. Whew. I am getting all giggly." Luka chuckled, "I think this is the first time, I have gotten this much lip action." Luka winked, as she slowly sat up, "Where do you want us to take?" Luka asked, as she looked into Miku's eyes, for some reason she desired her more than usual,

"Where you are pulling her down on top of you. Wait you know what...Change positions. I want Luka on top..." Takamura stated, "I sound like I am making a hardcore lesbian porn." He thought, "AND ACTION!"

Miku was now on her back, as she slowly pulled Luka down. She immediately crashed her lips against Luka. Her fingers slowly ran through the pink tresses as she went to undress Luka, for the sake of the video she stopped when she heard cut.

"Damn...A lot of emotion into that shot. Alright, I know the plan..I sort of changed it. There was not to be Rin in the video. But someone else. So, we are giving Rin a wig." Takamura stated, "So, Rin take your place. And seeing you are only, fifteen. You will not be at all naked in this video. However, you will be kissing Luka." Takamura stated,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Rin took her place, "_This is it_..._I get to kiss Luka-sama. Even if it is for video._" Rin thought, she walked into the castle, as this rather shy little girl. She saw Luka extended her hand. Literally with the red contacts, she would think that was lust building within Luka's hues. She began to breathe hard, as she took Luka's hand. Soon the door shut behind her.

As Luka took Rin's hand, she immediately pulled Rin into her arms. Their eyes connected, Luka slowly leaned in. She watched the panic in Rin's eyes intensify, "I am not going to hurt you." Luka whispered, before pressing her lips against Rin's, softly. Then she deepened the kiss ever so slowly. Then pulled away. "Rin...Rin?!" Luka knelt down to the girl that had now fainted, Luka giggled, "Aww, she wasn't ready for my sexy lips." Luka busted up laughing,

"Damn. Luka, you know how to kiss. I wish I was a girl now. So, I could be in the video." Takamura waved himself, "Alright, now a nude scene. Meiko, are you ready?" Takamura asked,

Meiko smiled as the covers were wrapped the bottom part of her body. She was resting on her arms, and her arms were resting on the pillow, in which covered her breasts. "Only if Luka is ready." Meiko winked towards the pink hair girl,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luka slowly removed her garments, as was now naked. She looked at everyone's eyes shoot wide, "What? Never seen a girl naked?" Luka asked, as she slowly slid onto the bed, "Alright, what now?" Luka asked, as she saw the bare back of Meiko,

"Alright, now that your breasts are covered with your arms. Good good. I need Meiko to turn over, and grab you. She will pull you down in a passionate kiss. Sorry. It has to be real. Because you, Luka, are in love with her. Yes, with Meiko's arms raising, your breasts will not be exposed. However, Luka and Meiko you will be seeing each other." Takamura stated, "ACTION!"

Luka was now over Meiko, her eyes were wide as she saw her best friend reaching up to her. And instantly she busted up laughing, "Gomen gomen. I never thought I would see this sight of you, Meiko." Luka chuckled,

"Well, I am getting cold, Luka. My nips are perking up." Meiko chuckled, as she now rolled back on her stomach, "And action." Meiko stuck her tongue out at the director. Meiko soon saw Luka, and rolled over. She slowly pulled her best friend down, she tried her hardest not to laugh, "Okay...This time I am sorry." Meiko chuckled, "Alright...Take three. Third time is a charm, right?" Meiko asked as her eyes wandered, she saw a very pissed off Miku, now Meiko was going to savor the moment, why? She wanted to see Miku hurt, as Miku was hurting Luka. Then again, Meiko couldn't say she was a saint. She sighed, "Alright, action!" Meiko stated, she knew when she said 'action' she was making the director pissed. Meiko slowly once again rolled over, as she slowly pulled down Luka, immediately she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Luka's. Her arms slowly wrapped around Luka's neck, to only pull her deeper into the kiss. Luka pulled away, "Was that good, Takamura-san?" Meiko asked as she winked,

"Ahem, yes." Takamura whispered, "Alright in this next scene, you two will be be going back into time. When Luka tried to kiss you, Meiko, for the first time, and you throw the flowers in her face. And then after that scene. Luka you will see what you think is a girl. But is actually Len dressed like Rin. After that, he will stab you and everyone will escape. Luka, you then will reach out to Meiko, who looks back but then shuts the door." Takamura smiled,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luka was back in her Victorian style dress, and Meiko was in a white cute dress. Luka smiled, "You know...This video is weird." Luka sighed,

"Your the bimbo in the video. Just imagine how weird it feels for Miku." Meiko stated as she pointed towards Miku, was gritting her teeth, "Jealous, much?" Meiko asked, "Why is she so damn jealous? You two are not even an item." Meiko shrugged, as she got into position. She slowly handed Luka the flowers after hearing action. Meiko watched Luka lean in, and immediately threw the flowers in her face, and ran the other direction. Meiko stopped when Takamura said 'cut'.

Luka walked back into the castle, and was about to do one of the final scenes. She looked towards Miku, she knew this was breaking Miku's heart. But the video harmless, or at least, Luka thought. Luka got into position as she watched Len walk in the castle. Luka immediately extended her hand to the male, and pulled him into her arms. She immediately clutched her heart, as she had been stabbed. Her eyes shot wide as she saw the male, she now saw all of the girls running out of the castle. Luka watched Meiko run out last, she was now on her knees. Luka was extended her hand to Meiko, then saw the darkness of the castle as the large door shut behind Meiko, and soon Luka fell to the floor, as she was stabbed in the back by Len.

Luka soon jolted upward in Meiko's lap, after changing and got into the position for the final scene. Luka began to explain to Meiko about her dream, then she felt a kiss on her lips by Meiko. Luka heard the word; 'cut'. The video was over, but the drama just began.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luka ran to Miku, "Miku...Are you okay? I saw you gritting your teeth really hard..." Luka was cut off,

"Was I a game to you?!" Miku now slapped Luka hard, "My god. How easily you could kiss those girls! It makes me sick! And here I thought...You know what..." Miku clutched her hands into fists, "Everything that we did, was only pretend to me!" Miku began, "And pretending meant...I could let you go!" Miku stated,

"B..But your promised me you would never let me go." Luka whispered,

"Promises are meant to be broken." Miku stated, she saw everyone surround them,

"Wai...Does this mean you were using me? As in using me for the first kiss..Using me...To get laid..." Luka questioned,

"Yes. I used you. I wanted to be prepared for when Kaito and I have sex. So, yes I used you." Miku felt her heart break, as she heard the words fall from her lips, when she looked at Luka, she saw her heart break through eyes, "Luka...I.."

"Y...You did mean it. I...I am sorry I was so weak..." Luka mustered, "I...I am.." Luka did finish the statement and ran the other way from Miku,

"_Oh_.._Oh dear god_..._What have I done?!_" Miku thought, "Luka!" Miku screamed as she was going to run after Luka, but stopped as she knew what she had said, not only broke her heart, but pretty much ended whatever heart Luka had left.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Luka threw everything in the dressing room, especially the roses. She watched the vase break against the wall, "FUCK YOU, HATSUNE MIKU!" Luka screamed, as she looked towards a card that Miku had given her, she immediately ripped the card up, "Thanks...For leading me on. Thanks for all the lies..." Luka finally had the breakdown that was inevitable, she clung to herself and began to shake violently. As she collapsed to her knees, and cried so hard that when people were banging on the door, she didn't hear them. The nervous breakdown, had been wanting the singer, and Miku, of all people pushed her to the breaking point.


	21. Chapter XXI

**ATTENTION: I do NOT own any of Adele's music. Nor am I affiliated with Adele. Just wanted to put the lyrics in, to make a point. Enjoy.**

Miku was knocking at Luka's door, "LUKA! I am so sorry!" Miku banged on the door even harder, "Luka!" She screamed, until the door cracked open, "Luka..." Before she got another word out, she felt a sharp pain against her cheek, "L..." Miku was about to say something,

"So, you used me? You want to fuck Kaito? Wow. I can't believe I was a game to you. Roll the dice. What did it land on, Miku? Huh? Was it odds or evens? When you flipped the coin, was it heads or tails? Oh, I know. It was odds, because the odds were against me, to be with someone like you. And tails because I found out that I was a dumb ass. And we know that a tail is off an ass. Go me, right?!" Luka was now glaring at Miku, "I can't believe you! Out of everyone I know. I NEVER thought you would be the one to put this fucked up blindfold over my eyes. God...How could I be so damn blind?!" Luka pushed Miku against the wall, "So, tell me...How did it feel?! When I fucked you, and in the end you would turn around, and took the experience on some other damn sap. Its funny, though. Here I thought promises were meant to be kept. Not broken. And yet, here I am the one who kept their promise...And you...HAHA!" Luka made herself laugh hard, "And you...Are the fucked up bitch, that broke every damn promise you made." Luka shook her head, "Do you know that song, **Set The Fire To the Rain** by **Adele**?" Luka asked,

"Luka..." Miku went to speak,

But Luka cut her off, "Now listen, bitch." Luka stated before she began sing,

"**I let it fall, my heart**  
**And as it fell, you rose to claim it**  
**It was dark and I was over**  
**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**  
**My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak**  
**To stand in your arms without falling to your feet**

**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew**  
**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true**  
**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win**

**But I set fire to the rain**  
**Watched it pour as I touched your face**  
**Well, it burned while I cried**  
**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

**When laying with you I could stay there**  
**Close my eyes, feel you here forever**  
**You and me together, nothing is better**

**'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew**  
**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true**  
**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win****_  
_**

**But I set fire to the rain**  
**Watched it pour as I touched your face**  
**Well, it burned while I cried**  
**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**  
**I set fire to the rain**  
**And I threw us into the flames**  
**When we fell, something died**  
**'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time**

**Sometimes I wake up by the door**  
**That heart you caught must be waiting for you**  
**Even now when we're already over**  
**I can't help myself from looking for you**

**I set fire to the rain**  
**Watched it pour as I touch your face**  
**Well, it burned while I cried**  
**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

**I set fire to the rain**  
**And I threw us into the flames**  
**When we fell, something died**  
**'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh**

**Oh, no**  
**Let it burn, oh**  
**Let it burn**  
**Let it burn**"

Once Luka was done, "I am done with you, Miku. I am completely done. I can't do this anymore. Every fucking time, I think you and I are going somewhere. I am pushed back down. And pushed into a damn corner. Does it make you happy, when we have sex? Hmmm. Because you are making sure that you not to tight when you fuck Kaito?!" Luka shook her head, "The worse part...Is I believed every word that came out of your lying lips." Luka stated in a rather pissed off tone, "How could you!? You got pissed off at me, when I supposedly was with Len. And then Rin. And the worse part you got pissed off at me, when apparently Meiko and I could share a kiss, without a cause behind it. The video meant nothing to me. When I kissed you, it was a spark. And when I kissed them, I felt nothing. NOTHING!" Luka's eyes showed a lot of hatred, "Do me the hugest fucking favor, Miku. Do not talk to me when we are at school. Do not talk to me after I kick you out of my dressing room. Do not talk to me unless we are in a meeting at Crypton. When you see me, look the other way. Because Miku...The worse part, the true part. Is that I am the one who fell in love with a lying, deceitful bitch." Luka tried to her tears that were rolling down her cheeks, her hair did very little to hide the pain, "Miku...Please leave." Luka whispered as her tears began to fall, "Please..." Luka whispered, as she felt Miku grab her hands, "I said please. I will not repeat myself again." Luka watched Miku leave, once she had left, Luka walked to the sofa and laid down. And immediately began to cry into the back of the sofa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

Miku walked out of the dressing room, realizing what she had done. She didn't mean to make things seem like everything was a game or she used Luka. But the words fell hard from her lips. And she was breaking, literally breaking. She wanted to call Kaito, but there was only one person she actually needed, Luka. And she just literally lost her, with one little word; 'used'. She didn't even know why she said that word, nor why she told Luka, everything was just a game, or pretend. Miku walked away from the set and walked into the rain. The tears replaced the rain that was falling from the sky. As she took in the smell of the rain, she knew this was the last time, she would see Luka. At least, in an intimate way, or in a loving way. She would only see the Luka, that had now hollowed out her heart. Miku knew that this was her fault. She hated herself. She wanted to remember the good times, but instead all she kept was seeing Luka's heart breaking once again, thanks to her.

Miku sighed, as she whispered, "The rain is my tears, they will never stop falling. They will only stop falling when the sun is shining bright. And right now. The sun will never shine again...At least not for me. Or Luka. What is wrong with me? Am I really a coward that the words; 'I love you', can't be released from my lips? Is it me, or am I afraid it'll hurt my image?" Miku sighed, "Its not my image that is hurting. Its me. Its Luka. I can't do it anymore. Every moment I have the chance to say, 'I love you'. I always seem to blow it, or something comes up. If I could go back in time. One thing I would change, is I would never have gotten with Kaito. And I would have told Luka, I love you too." Miku whispered, "And now I just lost it all. All I have left is Kaito, and its not worth it." Miku whispered, as she walked to a bench in the park,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

"Luka! Look! Can we feed the swans?!" Miku was dragging Luka towards the little water area that had a few swans swimming through, "Please." Miku pouted ever so cutely,

"Well, when you put it that way. Sure!" Luka whispered, "You are lucky that I remembered we were coming to this park." Luka smiled, as she handed Miku was bread, "Miku, why do you like it here? Sure its beautiful. But what makes you come here all the time?" Luka asked,

"Its the best memory I had with my parents." Miku whispered, "We were so happy back then. Feeding the ducks, swans, geese, you name it, we fed it." Miku mustered, "But...Soon that all stopped, when my mom died. She had gotten so sick, that we would have to use a wheel chair to bring her out here. But no matter what...She always put on a strong smile. Like you. I know when you are faking a smile. I just want to know why, you have to fake it so much...When you are with me, you never to hide." Miku whispered, as she slowly leaned into Luka's arms, her back was pressed against Luka's chest, "Luka, why do you like coming here?" Miku asked, the story she was about to hear, made her regret the question,

Luka rested her head on Miku's shoulder, "Well, when I was a little tot, my mother and father, loved coming here. It was beautiful, a good atmosphere. My dad always said; 'No matter how old we get, this will be my favorite place. This is where I met your mother. She was sitting on that bench there.' And he would point to a bench that is beneath that Cherry Blossom Tree. And then he would continue, 'That day will always remain the best day of my life. Because with me meeting your mother. I got the best gift ever. You.' And he would always tickle me when he told me that story. One day, my dad got really sick. The doctors told my mom and I that he wouldn't make it." Luka stopped as she tried to stop her voice from cracking, "An...And..." Luka took in a deep breath, "The day before my dad died. I took him to the very spot, where he met my mom. And I am the one that told him the story. And he said; 'Luka...Its now your time to start a story here. And don't worry, it will be an amazing story. And everyone will love it. Your children, and your children's children. You have a good heart, Luka. Never forget that. One more thing, promise me you'll look after your mother. She is going to need you.' And he smiled at me, and I remember these words because it struck me so deep; 'Luka, one more thing. You make me so proud. You sing like angel, like your old man. Well...A very woman singing angel. I sing like some macho angel. Never give up your dreams, Luka. Promise me that.' And I promised him..." Luka had tears running down her cheeks that were now hitting Miku's shoulder, "My mom couldn't live without my dad. So, two weeks later, my mom died. And my friend said; 'She died of a broken heart.' And I said; 'No, she is with my dad on the bench, where she met him. And they will always be there watching the sunrise, and the sunset. And listening to the kids giggle as the parents play with them. Like they did me.' I..." Luka gritted her teeth as she began to cry harder,

"But Luka..." Miku finally turned around and lifted her head up, "You already made a memory there. That is the place where we had our first kiss. Remember? The first moment our eyes met, and showed something other than friendship. There is a memory there, and your parents are there, making sure you are always happy. And I always want to make you happy. I love how we keep telling people that our first kiss was when we were dancing or in the movie theatre. But it was right there, that very spot your mom and dad met. And they would be so proud of you." Miku whispered as she cupped Luka's cheeks, "Do you want to know why?" Miku asked,

"W...Why?" Luka's voice cracked,

"Because you are the strongest girl, I have ever met. You are the one that keeps people going, and no matter what...You never gave up. Even when you had drawn a short straw. You kept moving. And I can see that your parents would be smiling at your right now, because not only do they love you. But they are proud of you." Miku felt Luka's hands rest on her forearms, their foreheads rested against each other. Miku just held Luka, and kept Luka in her arms, not letting go

As Luka looked up, she saw her parents sitting there laughing, and waving at her. She saw her dad give her a thumbs up, and they both whispered; 'I love you'. Luka felt more tears roll down her cheeks, and finally she lipped; 'Thank you for everything mom, and dad. I love you both. And always will.'" Luka finally smiled as she watched them sit there and hold each other, "_They will always be here for me_.." Luka thought,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku was back at the hotel, as she kept the memory following their her mind, Miku stopped as she saw the door ajar, "_Wh_.._What the hell?_" Miku thought, she walked in, and the door slammed behind her, "Meiko...Gumi...How did you get in here?!" Miku asked, as her head swung to the left as she was slapped,

"You gotta lot of nerve to say that to Luka! You are such a cruel and heartless bitch!" Meiko stated as she grabbed Miku's shirt by the collar and went to punch her in the face,

"I wouldn't do that, Meiko." Gumi chimed in,

"And why not?! This bitch deserves a fucking make over!" Meiko stated and went to go and hit. She watched Miku cringe waiting for the punch,

"And what would Luka say?" Gumi asked,

"She would say; 'Damn, she looks even better!' Come on, Gumi you know she deserves this!" Meiko yelled,

"She may or may not. I think a true way to make her suffer is not punching her in the face. Or anywhere. But to make her live her life without the girl she supposedly 'loves'." Gumi put quote marks with her fingers over the word; 'love', "Besides, you know Luka will come running back, once she has mended. Because to be frank, I doubt Miku meant those words." Gumi stated,

"Oh yeah! I think she did!" Meiko kept her grip,

"No. Did you not see her eyes? You could see her heart break with every single fucked up word she said. And plus, can't you see that she had been crying?" Gumi asked, "I think that is torment enough. To relive every single memory of her and Luka, and then crush it all the same." Gumi stated, with a shrug, "To be honest, Miku. I would like nothing more to watch Meiko kick your ass. But I think what is worse than a busted lip or a black eye. Is to see Luka every day in school. Knowing you can't hold her, kiss her, and just be her girlfriend. And to relive every single memory, every time you see her. I honestly hope that she finds someone else. Someone that appreciates her. Hell, it might even you. But next time you see, you can actually imagine living your life without her. Because you pretty much have pushed her away for good. Sad, really. I was really rooting for you two." Gumi stated as she walked to Meiko, "Time to let go, Meiko. She isn't worth it." Gumi stated,

"Next time you hurt, Luka. I'll kick your ass!" Meiko stated, as she was literally dragged out of the hotel room,

Gumi, however, walked back in. She sat Miku down, "Look, I don't know why you even said that. I really don't. And you have to understand, Meiko's reaction. She is a little possessive of Luka. They have a past. And surprisingly, they kept their friendship this strong for years. It never really was like that. Meiko made fun of Luka. I would say it was her pink hair." Gumi chuckled, "But I never really found out why. But soon enough, well...Way late, but they became friends. And wouldn't you know it...They were a little more than friends. Just for a brief time. I think it was how Luka knew she was on the team for ladies only. I think Meiko only dated her because she wanted to see if she was lesbian or straight. She is straight as an arrow. But funny thing, Miku. You are Luka's first kiss. First love. And yeah, you know the last one. I dare not to say the S word." Gumi sighed, "Look, Meiko has a lot problems. She really does. Luka is like a sister to her, and she would do anything protect her. And right now, you are on the radar of; 'Meiko's brutal ass kicking'. I would suggest you stay away from Luka and Meiko for awhile." Gumi went to stand,

"Gumi...Be honest...Does Luka really love me?" Miku asked,

"Yes. There is no other word than yes, in this statement." Gumi mustered, "Oh, there is one more reason, Meiko is like this. You are acting like her, when she kept waiting to tell her first boyfriend that she loved him. She lost him. And he is getting married after he graduates from high school. So if you think your the only one who thinks that being lost without wanting to be found. You are wrong. Meiko has been there. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to call Miki, before she rapes my phone anymore with calls and texts." Gumi walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"_Meik_..._Meiko lost someone who she loves? Who?_" Miku thought as she lowered her back to the bed, and curled up in the fettle position. She had hoped that Luka would come into the hotel room to at least to get her stuff. She never did. Miku knew she needed to make things right, but how? The words she did say to Luka, were really harsh. Maybe she needed to be brave and talk to Meiko, and see why she kept holding the words off, like her. Miku sighed as she soon fell asleep after hours of waiting for Luka.


	22. Chapter XXII

Meiko had brought Luka to her hotel room, "Rin, you'll have to stay with Gumi tonight. I need to be here for, Luka. And I know you want to be around us." Meiko began, "But Luka, really needs to be alone." Meiko stated, "Luka, do you want to stay in the hotel room alone? Or do you want me to stay? I can stay with Gumi as well." Meiko whispered,

"Meiko...Please...Stay." Luka's voice sounded rather monotone, "I don't want to be alone tonight, but I don't want to be around, Miku." She whispered, as she walked to the chair, and sat down. "Rin, she can stay as well." Luka stated without looking at Meiko or Rin, "I..I just know I shouldn't be alone, nor should I be around, Miku." Luka mustered,

"Luka...Are you sure you want me here, as well?" Rin asked as she looked at the distressed singer,

"Yes." As Luka's only reply, she now opened the curtain a little bit, and just stared outside. Her eyes never blinked, and if they did, they blinked rarely. She was quiet, as if she had just gotten out of a mental institution. Luka was no longer Luka, and worse part? Tomorrow was their concert, and she was ready to go home, today. Luka's breathing was rather soft as well, both Rin and Meiko had to constantly check to see if Luka was still alive, "Is love supposed to be this hard?" Luka asked after about three hours of silence,

"Sometimes." Meiko began, "Love can be a blessing. And it can also be hell." Meiko stated, "Look, Luka we know that you..." Meiko was cut off,

"Love Miku? What's the point? When every time we get closer, we are torn more apart. I wish every damn day, that Kaito would let her go, so she could finally say the words that everyone has been longing to hear, me especially." Luka whispered, "But she is nothing but a coward. She has had so many times to say it. And she refuses. Whether its a knock on the door, oh saved by the knock. Or a ring of the phone, saved my the ring. I am sick and tired of being that little...Bitch." Luka mustered, "I...I want to go home." Luka whispered, "I am not too keen about the concert, especially in my state." Luka sighed, "Meiko...What happened?" Luka finally looked towards her friend, "I saw you leaving Miku's room. You didn't do anything, did you?" Luka asked,

"I was about to kick her ass, but Gumi was there to stop me. Look, Luka, you have defended me so many times. I saw that this was my opportunity to finally defend you." Meiko whispered,

"With violence?" Luka asked, then chuckled, "Then again, I did kick of your old boyfriend's asses." Luka shook her head, "I want you to be upfront and honest with me. Rin, please leave. I need to talk to Meiko alone for a moment." Luka stated, and in the corner of her eyes she saw Rin leave, shutting the door behind her, "Have you told, Miku that you and Kaito had a past? And that she is doing exactly what you did to Kaito?" Luka asked as she was now turned around in her chair looking at Meiko,

"No...Not yet." Meiko whispered, as her eyes lowered, "Nor have I told her that him and I..." Meiko was cut off,

"I don't care. Miku and I have been having sex since we started the tour. That is why I can't be in the room. Something takes over when I am around her. I become an animal almost. I just..." Luka sighed, "There are just times, it isn't even about the sex. I want to hold her. I feel like I am protecting her, when I am holding her." Luka whispered, "But I will never be able to forget what she said to me earlier today." Luka mustered, she slowly let her eyes fall when she saw a call coming from Miki,

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

"Hey, Miki." Luka mustered in the phone, "And why did you change my ringtone to; 'Cherries, Cherries, I need more Cherries.' Its the weirdest ringtone ever. Then again it suits you rather well." Luka chuckled,

"_So, I was thinking I should tell you this, before you come home. That way you don't ya know_..._Freak out._" Miki began, "_Gumi is now living with us._" Miki stated, "_And_..._Well_..." Miki was cut off,

"Well, what? And why the hell is she living with us?" Luka asked,

"_Well, promise to not freak out. Because freaking out, is bad._" Miki bit her bottom lip on the other line,

"I promise." Luka replied,

"_Before Gumi left, and all that. Her and I sort of hooked up. And like_..._I got the lady balls to ask her out. So we are dating. Yeah_..._So_.." Miki stopped when she heard what she had expected,

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU TWO ARE DATING!? WHY DIDN'T GUMI TELL ME?!" Luka shook her head, as she was caught off guard,

"_Because of this very reason, Luka. Your wonderful freak out moment._" Miki giggled, then heard a click, "_Uh oh_..." Miki thought

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOo O**

Gumi was humming a song, when she heard a loud bang against her door, "Yes?" Gumi asked,

"Don't you, yes me...OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Luka yelled,

"_Uh oh._" Gumi thought, "She knows. Be calm." Gumi whispered, and when she opened the door, she immediately felt Luka hug her, "Ok...So, I thought you were going to punch me in the face." Gumi whispered,

"No. Why in the hell would I do that?" Luka asked with a snicker,

"Sit." Gumi stated, she watched Luka sit down, "Don't say a damn word. Don't even butt in. Listen. And I swear to god, if you speak, lord help me. I'll deck you in the mouth, and you'll never speak a word for a couple days." Gumi was now looking deep into Luka's eyes, "Miku didn't mean that shit she said to you earlier. I know that she, well, ya know. Loves ya and all that. But I know that you are waiting for her to actually say it. And believe me, we all are. We are rooting for you and Miku. Luka, you and..." Gumi saw Luka about to butt in, "Ah ah, no. You and Miku make the perfect couple. You really do. Miki and I, hope to be like you and Miku. Except the, 'I hate your fucking guts', part. And there is a reason why. When you two were working on **Magnet**, no matter what. The moment was always perfect. From the first time you two kissed to the time first time you laid together. I know its hard, to wait. And I know its hard to see Miku with someone else. It sucks, yeah. But love is not a road paved with gold. Because shit if it was, everyone and anyone would get their happy ending. But love is rather a bumpy ass road. Think of it as this, you are going down a highway, and you remember that there is this short cut. And its not but dirt and bumps..."

"Nice analogy there, Gumi." Luka finally butted in, but instantly was shushed,

"Shush. Yes, it was a crappy one. But Luka, think about it this way. Just because the road is bumpy now. Its not the road we are on, its the destination that is important. Because no matter how rocky the road is or the climb is. Its worth it. Its worth the wait. And sure, right now you can't forgive her or forget what she has said. But that is right now, Luka. Not two months down the road, or whatever. Its right now. We can't always get right now. But later on, if we wait, even if it hurts...Its worth the wait." Gumi stated as she hugged Luka, and felt her shake, "Shh...Shh, I am here." Gumi whispered as she felt her friend crying in her slender arms,

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

Meiko knocked at the door, and heard she could come in. She walked into the room and saw Luka being cradled in Gumi's arms, "Luka, I am sorry I haven't been a better friend. And I need to be. I shouldn't have tried decking your ex. But she would have deserved it, because of how she has treated you. And you don't deserve that. We all know that. And I am sorry...That I have been such a sucky friend. I will go play nice with Miku. Besides, I do need to apologize for my crazy actions." Meiko grinned, "If Gumi wasn't there, I would have decked her." Meiko whispered, "But I did talk to Masumoto. And he is shipping your ass back to Japan. He can see you are not up for this concert, and I can't really blame him. You really aren't. If you were...I would ask you to stay. But seriously, you look like crap." Meiko stated, as she heard a chuckle,

"Meiko, thank you. Though you haven't seen it, you have been a really good friend. And you let me, kiss you." Luka pulled away from Gumi and winked, "And that makes me laugh, actually. Not to mention you got down and naked for the video." Luka grinned, "Thank you, Gumi. And thank you, Meiko. I do need to talk to Miku. To let her understand, that it will be hard to be friends with her. And it'll be hard being around her. Gumi can I stay in your room?" Luka asked, "And Meiko will you come with me to get my belongings?" Luka asked, as she stood, and wiped away the tears that slowly strolled down her cheeks, "Please." Luka whispered,

"Sure you can stay here. And Meiko don't go around kicking asses." Gumi rolled her eyes,

"Fine." Meiko pouted, "Let us go." Meiko followed Luka out of the room,

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

Luka slid her card key inside the slot, and walked into the room. She saw Miku completely passed out, "My stuff is in my room." Luka whispered, then saw Miku slowly waking up, "_Shit._" Luka thought, then saw Miku staring at her, "Miku..." Luka whispered, as she turned to Meiko, who now had her belongings,

"You are switching rooms?" Miku asked as her head slowly lowered, "I get it. Really I do. I would hate to be around me as well." Miku whispered,

"Meiko, I'll meet up with you in Gumi's room." Luka stated then watched Meiko leave. Luka walked to the bed, and sat on the edge, "Look, Miku, if you were using me, why didn't you tell me, no...Why?" Luka asked, as she looked into Miku's eyes searching for an answer, "Miku..." Luka whispered,

"It was never...Like that. I loved every moment with you, Luka-sama. It was never me using you. I only said that to push you away. And yet, I am the one that continues to push away from you. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I hate that I have hurt you so bad. You have no clue how much I hate myself right now..." Miku whispered, "Why..." Miku was cut off,

"I am going to be honest...I can forgive you. But I cannot forget what you have said earlier today. It has hurt me that bad. I wanted to come in here to say bye." Luka slowly stood,

"But you promised! To love me and only me!" Miku exclaimed as she grabbed Luka's hand,

"And I'll always keep that promise, Miku. But right now, I need a break from being around you." Luka stated, "So, please let go." Luka whispered,

"Luka...I am sorry...Ple...Please forgive me." Miku whispered as she finally released Luka's hand,

"I told you, I have already forgave you." Luka whispered, then left the room and saw Meiko standing there, "Uh, I thought we said we would meet up at Gumi's hotel room." Luka stated,

"I need to talk to Miku. And I promise to be nice." Meiko stated, as she watched Luka walk away. She managed to Luka's key card, and got into Miku and Luka's room,

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

"I come in peace, I swear." Meiko stated as she looked at Miku, "I just want to talk, and apologize for what I did earlier. Miku, I know what you are going through. I have been there. There was once a guy I was head over heels in love with, however. Instead of telling him, that I love him. He left me. And he is happy now. He has someone that he loves dearly. I wish I could back in time to tell him that I love him before it was too late. But you still have a chance. You still have a chance to be with Luka. Luka loves you, and even though she is pissed off at you. Her heart still screams your name, and always will. You have to come to realize that. Miku, its now or never. Or whenever you think is the right time. But don't go pissing the time away. Because you'll lose everything, like I did. And I miss him everyday. I love him still. But he is happy." Meiko whispered,

"Who is he?" Miku asked,

Meiko looked up, "Kaito." She replied in a soft tone,

"Then be with him. I want to let him go." Miku replied, "Like you said, don't go pissing the time away. I know when to tell her. I want to do it in front of everyone." Miku whispered, "So..." Miku was cut off,

"I can't...He loves you. And he loves you a lot." Meiko stated, as she was now leaning against the door,

"Why?" Miku asked,

Meiko sighed, "He finds you, more than beautiful. He finds you the fire burns so bright." She replied, "_Even if him and I have been hooking up_." Meiko thought

"Like what, Meiko?! Have you two been hooking up behind my back?" Miku asked, and surprisingly she wasn't jealous of the answer she received nor was she upset,

"I am going to give you advice, if you are at any time confused, then make a sheet of pros and cons of Luka and Kaito. If one has more pros, then you are meant to be with that person." Meiko stated, "I am looking out for, Luka. Not you. I just wanted to give you advice. But if you ever hurt, Luka again, I'll kill you." Meiko stated, "I refuse to see her cry again because of you." Meiko grabbed the doorknob,

"I love Luka. And I love Kaito. But my love for him is way different. And the love I have for Luka is real." Miku whispered,

"Then be with the one that makes you happy. And get ready. The concert was cancelled." Meiko stated, "The place we were to have it, has some reason has been closed. We are going back to Japan, and we will be back at school." Meiko opened the door, "And remember, don't be a fucking moron, and get with the one that makes you the happiest." Meiko left the hotel room, to let Miku think, "She is going to pick, Kaito, because she hates confrontation." Meiko whispered as she headed back to Gumi's room.


	23. Chapter XXIII

Weeks had gone by, everyone had returned to school. Luckily for Luka someone had stepped up to the plate. And now that she was back, she was once again the Student Council President. She was beat, with her duties as a Student Council President and a Vocaloid, things were taking a toll on her. Luka was in her first period and looked over towards Miku. Miku and Kaito were getting closer. Luka kept her promise, and hadn't fallen in love with someone else, but seeing Miku and Kaito so close, was crushing Luka even more. She sighed softly,

"Megurine Luka. What is the answer to the question?" The teacher asked,

Luka was getting sick of seeing Miku being so happy, she slowly stood, "What does it matter? We are not going to use this bullshit." Luka stated and walked out, "Don't worry, I will find my way to the Principle's office." Luka mustered, as she walked right towards the Principle's office,

"What is going on, Luka? Why are you acting like this?" He asked,

"I can't do it anymore. I hate seeing Miku. I hate seeing how happy she is." Luka whispered, as she looked to the corner of the room, "Can I get a transfer?" Luka asked,

"Yes, I have already gotten everything ready. You have had a lot outbursts lately. So, go clean out your locker, you start tomorrow." He stated,

Luka immediately stood, and went to her locker. She turned the lock and put in her combination. Luka saw Gumi and Meiko heading her way, but they were taken by surprise as they watched their friend packing all of her stuff,

"What's going on, Luka-sama?" Gumi asked, as she watched Luka continue to clean out her locker, "Luka!" Gumi touched her shoulder, as she did this the bell rang,

"That." Luka pointed to Miku and Kaito, "I got the transfer, good luck with that." Luka stated, "I am actually glad, I no longer have to be the President, I get a fresh new start. Oh, and I am still my own room at Crypton. And I might be able to work from home, so I no longer have to go in." Luka shrugged,

"But but! Its noting to be the same without you here!" Gumi pouted, "Please, Luka-sama! Don't go! Please...This sucks...I don't want you to go!" Gumi hugged Luka tightly, "Please..." Gumi began to cry, "Ar..Are you going to be at the apartment still?" Gumi asked, then felt Luka pull away, "No...Please tell me..." Gumi ran off crying,

"Luka...Are you sure you want to do this? You are leaving so much behind." Meiko stated, as she grabbed her friend's arm, "Please...Luka. Tell me your not leaving Crypton aswell! PLEASE!" Meiko pleaded, then her heart break, "Wh...Who am I going to tease?" Meiko lowered her eyes, as tears rolled down her face,

"You still got my number, you can tease me that." Luka whispered, as she hugged her friend tightly, "I can't leave Crypton...I am in for ten years." Luka pulled away, "And tell Gumi, I'll visit." Luka stated as she hugged Meiko tightly, then walked away with all of her belongings,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Miku was walking by, as her hand was in Kaito's, she pulled away from Kaito and headed for Meiko, "Meiko...Why are you crying?" Miku asked as she went to put her hand on Meiko's shoulder,

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" Meiko turned around and stared harshly at Miku, "Its because of you, Luka is leaving! She is moving to a different city. And she is going to a new school! She just upped and left us. Because of your fucked up selfishness. I am going to see if I can a transfer as well. As long as I am the hell away from you and Kaito. So, much for telling Luka you love her. I told you, that this would be goodbye! I told you! And yet, you shoved your head so far up your ass, I am surprised you can't smell the shit you speaking. Two words; Fuck you." Meiko walked passed Miku, pushing against her shoulder hard enough to knock Miku over, "Oh, I wish nothing the best for you. And when hell breaks out, don't come running to me or Luka." Meiko stated and immediately headed towards the Principle's office,

"Miku!" Kaito ran towards his fiancee, "What's going on? Why is Meiko so cold towards you?" He asked, as he watched Meiko walk away, "Wh..Where is Luka?" He asked as he saw that she wasn't by her locker,

"Sh...She is...Gone." Miku whispered, as her eyes immediately hit the floor, "What am I doing?!" Miku thought, "Kaito...I am not feeling well. I am going to go home. Bye." Miku pulled away before Kaito could kiss her, Miku walked back to her penthouse, as she lowered her eyes. Miku looked up, and saw Luka talking to Masumoto.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

"I understand that you are going through a rough patch, Luka. But you can't get out of your contract. You just can't. I'll make sure that Miku is not working the days that you are. Break-ups are hard. I never thought this would be the outcome of the 'pretend' shit. Luka, look, I see as you my own daughter, and I hate seeing you hurting so bad." He stated,

"Well, blame your number one Diva. She has drove me this far." Luka whispered, "I am sick of the pain...I am sick of...Watching her and Kaito." Luka whispered,

"By the way, I have a question about him. Is he seeing Meiko on the side? When I see them together without Miku around...They seem flirty." Masumoto,

"Hell if I know. And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell anyone, anyway. Its not my place to tell." Luka stated, as she was handed a key, "Thank you, Masumoto. Now...I got my own penthouse...What floor?" Luka asked, and saw that she was about four floors higher than Miku, "Thank you, so much. Now I have my own elevator...In which means...I won't have to see her, right?" Luka asked, she finally had a smile on her lips, but as she turned around she saw the teal hair girl that she was trying to hide from, "What..." Luka lipped at Miku, Luka watched Masumoto leave and Miku get closer,

"Wh..Why are you leaving?" Miku asked,

"Because I can." Luka replied and flipped her pink locks and walked away or at least tried,

"Luka." Miku grabbed Luka's wrist, "Why...Why are you doing this?" Miku asked,

"Why are you holding onto me? Why are you fucking Kaito? I guess promises are meant to be broken." Luka yanked her wrist out of the younger girl's grasp,

"I am not sleeping with Kaito!" Miku grabbed Luka once again, "Why are you being like this?! Why are you being so hostile towards me?!" Miku asked, "Its been weeks, isn't that enough time?!" Miku watched Luka begin to cry,

"No. It could be years, and I will never get over you. Goodbye, Miku. And please respect my wishes, and when I say, leave me the hell alone." Luka stated as she walked away, leaving the younger girl.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Months had passed by now, the group had a few concerts here and there. But nothing to big. Luka, Meiko, and Gumi ended up transferring schools. Rin and Len stayed at the same school with Miku, but something was going to rock the ship completely off the grid,

"Miku! Miku!" Rin ran towards the Diva, "Guess what?!" Rin asked with excitement, "Well...It'll be exciting for us...Maybe not you. But Megurine Luka has made her own solo album! And she will be going on tour!" Rin stated with a happy prideful gesture, then she pouted, "Alright...Truth be told...We have another tour...And Luka might not be going." Rin whispered, "God, nothing is the same without her!" Rin stated loudly, as she leaned up against the locker next to Miku, "You know..." Rin began but was cut off,

"I know, if I hadn't waited to tell her I love her. I GOT IT! I lost everything!" Miku screamed as she slammed her locker door,

"I was going to say, you know there is a chance for you two, damn. Putting words in my mouth already, Miku-sama." Rin giggled as she saw her brother Len, and walked with him to class. Rin happened to look back and see Miku in distress, "I think its time we get them back together. Because this depressing bullshit, is making me depressed." Rin sighed, as she looked towards a poster that did declare that Luka will be joining the Tour, "WOOHOO!" But something was different, she was very gothic looking, "Holy shit..." Rin whispered, and pointed to the poster, "She...Looks...Evil." Rin whispered,

"Ho...Holy cow." Len looked at the black attire Luka had on in the poster, "You think...She hates life enough...Ugh...! Is this our fault?!" Len asked, as he slammed his head against the locker, "Is it? I mean if we hadn't interfered then maybe, just maybe Luka and Miku would be still together. Because dear goodness, look at the darkness Luka is bringing." Len mustered,

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

"Today marks the day that starts the Vocaloid tour! And with Luka's new look and dark music. Will this be a new era for Megurine Luka? Only time will tell. But with all the tension building up with the members at Crypton, will this tour be the last? Again time will only tell."

Luka shut off the TV, as she looked towards Meiko, "Its funny. They keep mentioning me. Is that bad?" Luka asked, as she saw watched Meiko slowly sit up, "Or is because I am so damn dark..Or I have decided to move on from Miku..." Luka chuckled,

"No, its not bad. And who are you going to move onto?" Meiko asked, "I think this tour, I am going to make my move." Meiko giggled,

"Good luck with that bullshit." Luka pulled out the piece of paper that had the hotel arrangements, "Really?! TORTURE! TORTURE!" Luka stated as she threw the paper on the floor, "Alright, seriously, does Masumoto not get it?! I do not want to be around that dumb teal bitch!" Luka stated as she stood from the sofa, "Well, I guess we need to make nice so we can be good little children." Luka rolled her eyes,

"Eh, its better than fucking a random stranger." Meiko stated, "Remember what happened with everything that went down. Look, Luka, I have no clue where I was going with that last statement. You need to forgive Miku, the sooner you do that, the sooner you'll feel better. I am serious." Meiko stated as she began to roll her luggage down to the elevator, she then began to hum one of Luka's new songs, "Catchy tune, Luka." Meiko smiled.

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

Luka was the first on the bus, her smirk and the way she looked was just absolutely freaky and almost evil looking. "Now where is old me sleeping?" Luka asked, the bus driver pointed to what was once Miku's room, "Oh goody!" Luka skipped merely to the back of the bus, and slid open the door. "Damn...I now know why, Miku loved this place." Luka chuckled as she plopped down on the bed, then emerged, "Meiko...Meiko. Join me...In our new bed." Luka teased, she took Meiko's hand,

"Holy shit! You got a big ass area now...Wiat are you getting more popular than Miku?" Meiko's eyes shot wide, "Oh my god! You are!" Meiko pointed to the billboard. "Damn, girl. You are like huge now! Well, ya now, bigger than you once were." Meiko chuckled, then got out of the bed area, and headed towards her own, "I want to be Luka now." Meiko whispered, then watched Miku pass her by, "Not your room sweetheart." Meiko stated with an eerie grin,

Miku stopped and saw Luka taking off her shirt. Miku noticed that there was another beneath the top one, "Wait." Miku whispered, and ran to the bus driver, "Where is my bed area?!" Miku asked, and he pointed to where the others were, "This has to be a mistake!" Miku exclaimed,

"No, mistake. Luka is on the top right now. I am dead serious. She has now three Platinum Albums, never thought in a million years, she would be bigger than you. You might want to get settled kid, because we are going to depart here soon." He stated and watched Miku go to her bed area.

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

Luka for some odd reason, began to jump up and down on the bed, "Woohoo!" Luka flailed her arms over her head, then stopped as she heard a knock on the door, she bounced on the bed, and crossed her legs once she was sitting, "Ahem, come in." Luka stated in a rather serious tone, she rolled her eyes, "You again?" Luka asked,

"What is going on?! This is supposed to be my room." Miku stated, she watched Luka grin, "What is that for?"

"Oh, ya know. I have gotten bigger than the number one Diva. Should I have one stamped on my arm instead of third?" Luka asked, as she felt a slap on her face, and when Miku went to slap her again, immediately Luka grabbed Miku's wrist, and pulled her close, "Do you miss little ole me? That you can't keep your arms off of me?" Luka asked as she let go of Miku, "Get out." Luka stated, she watched Miku leave, and with a roll of her eyes, Luka plopped on her bed, and fell asleep,

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

Everyone went to the front desk, and suddenly Luka saw that she her own suite, "Sweet!" Luka exclaimed and took her key. She saw that Gumi and Rin were going to be sharing a room, Meiko got stuck with Miku. And of course Len was with Kaito. "How does it feel that you get to be with, Miku?" Luka asked as she walked with Meiko,

"Oh, ya know peachy!" Meiko rolled her eyes, "You are hitting the top, and fast." Meiko chuckled, "What is going to happen to little ole me, when you go to big? You are going to leave me!" Meiko pouted, she heard Luka giggle,

"Mmm, oh baby, you know I wouldn't leave you behind." Luka winked, "But hey, room time! Bye!" Luka ran to her room, her eyes were wide, "Its huge! And its all for me!" Luka exclaimed, Luka saw a gaming station and a bowling alley. "I am going to cry! I am so happy." Luka searched the room, and saw what she wanted, "Sweet, not only do I get a gaming system, I got the best game ever! DDR!" Luka exclaimed, as she walked over to the game, "Hmm." Luka began to cycle through the songs, "I guess I need to unlock some songs."

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

Miku and Kaito had been fighting for the past five hours, "Kaito! Stop!" Miku was pinned on the bed by him, "I don't want to do this!" Miku screamed,

"So you only fuck girls?!" Kaito asked, he was drunk. He hit Miku right in the face twice. He managed to bust her lip and give her a black eye, Kaito pulled away, "M...Miku, I am so sorry." Kaito felt Miku push him off, and felt the ring hit his head, "Miku!" He yelled as he ran after her but stopped, "Whatever..." Kaito waved his hand and walked back into his room,

Miku ran to Luka's room, hoping that she would open, she was the only knew that would care, well, then again there was also Gumi, Meiko, Rin, and Len. She knocked hard, "LUKA!" She screamed,

Luka was to busy with her DDR, she couldn't hear the knock, but luckily Meiko did, Meiko walked to the door, "Miku, what are you doing?" Meiko asked, as she was staring at the startled girl, "Oh...My..." Meiko grabbed Miku's hand, "LUKA!" Meiko screamed over the song that was literally blaring, "LUKA!" Meiko screamed, finally getting her attention, "Miku needs you. I need to beat your high score anyway." Meiko stated as she walked to the mat,

"H..." Luka grabbed Miku by the wrist, "Oh my god...What happened?" Luka looked over the black eye, and the busted lip, "Miku...Are you okay?" Luka asked as she kept eyes on Miku, "Please talk to me." Luka whispered, "Please." But instead of hearing words, she felt Miku's lips against her own, "Miku..." Luka mustered, "I want to know what happened." Luka whispered,

"Kai...Kaito got drunk and hit me...We are over." Miku whispered, "I need to tell you something." Miku once again began,

"I beat your high score!" Meiko exclaimed as she walked in, "Ooops. Luka, is it okay if I chill here for the night?" Meiko asked,

"Yeah, sure babe." Luka smiled, as she now put her attention on Miku once again,

"A..Are you and Meiko an item?" Miku asked, as she began to pull away,

"You know it. I have a dick in my dockers now. She is straight." Luka looked into Miku's eyes, before pressing her lips against Miku's, then slowly pulled away after the sweet kiss, "You can stay here too." Luka smiled, she took Miku's hand and led her to the master like room, "So...There is like three rooms in this huge ass..." Luka was cut off as she plummeted against the bed with Miku on top of her, "Miku...Will you please tell me what's going on?" Luka asked,

"I..." Miku was once again cut off, as she turned and saw Kaito, she watched him walk to her and slip the ring back on, after a ten minute talk, they were back together. Miku waved to Luka,

"This is bull.." Luka shrugged then fell asleep, the concert was going to tell a new story, and probably the best story for Luka and Miku, but with treasure, some must fight for the fortune of love.


	24. Chapter XXIV

The concert was finally here, everyone was excited. And tonight, things would change for everyone. Some more than others. Miku and Kaito were iffy. But tonight she knew what she needed to do, enough of this bullshit. She took in a deep breath as she practiced in front of the mirror. "No...that sounds stupid." Miku whispered,

"Finally going to tell her?" Meiko asked with soft smile, "Its now or never, Miku." Meiko turned away from the bathroom, and headed towards the clothes and got dressed, the concert would start in about thirty minutes, Meiko knew that Miku was nervous beyond all hell, Meiko took in a deep breath, "Look, Miku." Meiko began as she saw Miku, "It is now or never. I am dead serious. When that moment, if you choke think of world without Luka. Either a world that she is no longer with us. Or a world she is with someone else. Whatever you see, apply it to the words you are about to say." Meiko stated, as she walked away and headed towards the door. And soon disappeared, she knew that Miku wouldn't do what she needed to do. In fact she had a bet with Gumi now, if she won she would get five hundred bucks, and if she lost, of course Gumi would get five hundred bucks.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

The concert was under way. Everyone had sang their songs, pretty much. And soon Meiko and Luka got on the stage and saw Magnet together. Everyone was getting sick and tired of people singing Magnet, when the true people that should be singing was Luka and Miku. Everyone cheered anyway, they were so happy that Luka was there, after reading that there would be a huge possibility she wasn't going to be. Luka and Meiko went back stage, but Meiko went back out on stage with Kaito to once again sing Magnet. But what came next, no one saw,

"Luka!" Miku ran after Luka, "Luka." Miku took in a deep breath, neither one of them knew that their microphones were on, "I need to tell you something." Miku stated, as she looked at the stunning pink hair girl before her, "I have been wanting to tell you this for a very long time." Miku began, still not knowing that her mic was on. The music had stopped, and the crowd had stopped cheering, to listen to what Miku was about to say, "I...I..." Miku choked up,

"What, Miku?" Luka asked, "You always keep telling you want to tell me something, and yet, you never tell me. I am getting sick and tired of this bullshit." Luka shook her head, "Its now or never." Luka stated, as she tapped her arm, because her arms were crossed, "Whatever..." Luka turned,

"Think of a world where Luka doesn't exist..." The words played against Miku's mind,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

Years had passed, Miku was now married to Kaito, their marriage was horrible. But Miku stood by him. She was pregnant, and she was ready to start a new life, with a family. But something would stun the nation of Japan. Miku went to work as usual, she was working at a diner, after getting fired from Crypton. She sighed, as she was wiping down the counter, and the news was a blow to everyone,

"This just in...Megurine Luka..." The news caster stopped and began to cry on TV, "Megurine..." She couldn't get the words out.

Everyone at the diner just sat there staring at the news, the rain was pouring, thunder was striking. And that is when Meiko barged in, "M...Megurine..." Meiko collapsed to her knees, "Megurine Luka...Is dead." Meiko stated, "She was killed in a car accident..." Meiko whispered, "Sh..She is gone..." Meiko held herself and she cried harder,

Miku stood there, as she cupped her mouth with her left hand, "No...No...She can't be gone." Miku thought, "I never got to tell her, I love her." Miku continued to cry, "Oh...Please..Tell me this is a joke..." Miku thought, as she continued to cry, her heart began to break even harder than before, "Luka...Luka..." Miku whispered, as she collapsed to the floor, soon Miku heard sniffling through the diner.

Miku had gone to the funeral service, everyone said their farewells. After everyone had left, Miku just stood there, "Luka...I should have told you this when I had the chance. But I was too...Naive, stubborn, stupid...You name it.. I was it." Miku whispered, "But...I need to tell you now. I have been in love with you from the very start. I still love you...Why did you have to leave?!" Miku asked as she cried in front of Luka's grave plot, "Why..." Miku asked bawling her eyes out, she curled up in the fettle position, as she laid next to the gave stone that showed the year Luka was born and the year she died, "I love you, Luka." Miku whispered

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Years had passed, Miku happened to be walking past a coffee shop. Where she saw the girl with pink hair sitting there on the phone, "L..Luka." Miku whispered as she saw the female turn to Miku,

"Oh my god, Hatsune Miku. I thought I would never see you again. Do you want a Coffee? This place has the best coffee." Luka smiled, as she watched Miku sit down, "So, how have you..." Luka was cut off,

"Been? I have been good." Miku smiled softly, "And you?" She asked,

"Well, I am now a CEO of Crypton. Took that over. And, hmm. What else can I say?" Luka laughed, "Moving back to you. How are you and Kaito?" She asked,

"Him and I got a divorce he is now with Meiko." Miku stated,

"Thats a shame. I am so sorry." Luka stated, as she took a sip of her coffee,

"Are you with anyone?" Miku asked,

"Yes, actually I am. I am currently seeing Kagamine Rin, you remember her?" Luka asked, with a smile,

"Yeah...I remember her." Miku whispered, as she had hoped that she would have still had a chance with Luka, and she found out that she didn't,

"Well, her and I have been together for three years now. She has really matured. I swear, she is no longer that clumsy little girl we remember. And tonight, I plan on purposing to Rin. I think it'll be cute, seeing today marks our third year anniversary." Luka stated with a smile, "Oh...You know there is something that has been bothering me all these years. I don't know why. As it shouldn't." Luka shrugged, "But do you remember the concert in Kyoto, the last one before we all went our owns ways. You were going to tell me something. What was it?" Luka asked as she looked towards Miku, then heard her cell phone ring before Miku could answer. She spent about ten minutes on the phone with Rin, as she was making sure that Luka was going to be there on the date. And finally Luka put her attention on Miku, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me so badly back then?" Luka sighed, "For the love of god, hang on." Luka stated as she began to talk too Len. Finally after about fifteen minutes, Luka was free, "Alright, once again, sorry about that. Look, Miku, I really want too..." She was cut off,

"I was going to tell you...I love you." Miku whispered,

Luka's eyes went huge, "Y...You loved me?" Luka asked, "Why didn't you tell me? I chased you for years after that shit happened between us all, and you just kept pushing away. So I moved on. Why did you keep it a secret?" Luka asked as she was now searching Miku's eyes,

"After everything that happened between us. I thought you would hate me for saying it. Luka, not a day goes by that I regret telling you." Miku whispered, "But I am happy for you and Rin. And thanks for the coffee." Miku whispered, she walked away to hide the tears from Luka,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoO**

"What, Miku?" Luka asked, "You always keep telling you want to tell me something, and yet, you never tell me. I am getting sick and tired of this bullshit." Luka shook her head, "Its now or never." Luka stated, as she tapped her arm, because her arms were crossed, "Whatever..." Luka turned,

Miku finally came too, "I LOVE YOU, LUKA!" Miku screamed,

Luka stopped, as she took in a deep breath, "Wh...What?" Luka slowly turned around,

"I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. And I hated to see you kiss those girls in that video. Luka, I am in love with you." Miku stated then she heard cheering, "I..I don't want to lose you again, Luka-sama. I love you." Miku finally got out the words that not only the world wanted to hear, but Luka as well,

Luka just stood there, not knowing what to say. She just stood there speechless. The words she wanted to hear for so very long, was now out there in the open. With a hard gulp, Luka was about to speak.


	25. Chapter XXV

Luka just stood there, her eyes were huge, "...I..." Luka was stumbling over her words, she just kept her eyes on Miku. And soon, she saw Kaito walk down to Miku,

"What the hell?! You are in love with her?!" Kaito asked,

"Yes. I have been in love with her, since I met her. From the moment our eyes connected. I knew she was...Is the one." Miku fixed her mistake, and slipped the ring off of her finger, "Here give it to, Meiko. She is in love with you." Miku stated,

"But I am in love with you!" Kaito stated as he went to grab Miku's hand,

"I CHEATED ON YOU! Alright! I have never loved you! When we went on those tours. And I was always in Luka's room...Her and I made love..Alright. I couldn't...Have sex with you. That girl that stands there speechless. Is the love of my life. And I am waiting for her to say something..." Miku whispered, "Luka-sama...I am in love with you."

Luka just stood there, she couldn't speak, there was something about this whole situation just that made her completely gone. Her eyes never looked away from Miku, soon she saw Miku crying,

"I..I guess you no longer love me." Miku stated as she ripped off her mic, and ran past Luka.

"Imagine a world without Miku." A voice chimed in Luka's head

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Luka was sitting at her favorite little cafe, she was looking over some documents. She sighed ever so softly, "I never thought owning Crypton would be this much work." Luka thought, she saw a girl with teal hair walk by, "Miku..." Luka stated aloud, she saw the girl stop, "Miku!" Luka stood and walked to her, "Would you like to have a coffee with me?" Luka asked, she watched Miku wave off her friends and walked to the table and sat down, "How have you..." Luka was cut off,

"Been?" Miku giggled as she had finished Luka's statement, "I have been really good actually. I own a huge corporation now. And Kaito and I are married with three kids. Its been amazing. I am actually happy. And since I left Crypton...I feel amazing." Miku smiled, "What about you? How have you been?" Miku asked,

"I have been..." Luka sighed, "Not really good. I may own Crypton. But its going down fast. And I am losing money. I've lost my house. My wife, Rin. And everything in between. So, life has been a bit brutal to me." Luka stated, "So, three kids, huh?" Luka asked,

"Yeah, three bundles of hell." Miku joked, "But what are you going to do? Kids will be kids." Miku smiled, "Luka, there has been something bothering for a very long time. You remember that concert in Kyoto, when I finally exclaimed my love to you. You just stood there, and I could tell you wanted to say something. What was it?" Miku asked as she put her finger up as the phone rang, she was on the phone with Kaito for a good ten minutes, "I got to pick up the hellions, yay. " Miku chuckled, "Luka...What did you want to tell me?" Miku asked, as she searched Luka's eyes. "Hang on." Miku whispered as her son, Michi called. After a good fifteen minutes, she was off the phone, "Sorry about that. Look, Luka...Its now or..." Miku was cut off,

"I love you too." Luka lowered her eyes, "I was going to tell you, I love you too." Luka mustered,

"Why didn't you say it back? I spent years chasing after you, to see what you were going to say. And...Then I got with Kaito. We could have been together." Miku stated, "But I guess we will never know what would have happened." Miku whispered as she smiled, "I am glad we could catch up, Luka. Its been nice. Here is my number, if you, ya know want to ever hang out again." Miku stated as she handed Luka a piece of paper with her number,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoO**

Luka was working at the diner, after she had gotten fired from Crypton. Miku had became huge. Her singles were just amazing, selling billions as soon as the CDs hit the shelves. Luka was so proud of her, but there was one little thing she regretted, and that was telling Miku, she loved her too. Luka smiled, "Another piece of pie?" She asked, as she looked towards the TV,

"Its a very sad day..." The news anchor began to choke on her words, "Hatsune...Miku." The news anchor just broke down crying,

A loud thud was heard as the door to the diner bashed against the seat of one of the tables, "H...Hat...Hatsune Miku...Is dead..." Meiko stated as she broke down crying, "Sh..She was killed in a car accident..." Meiko stated as she watched everyone begin to cry with her,

Luka shook her head, "No...No." Luka held her chest, and began to cry only harder, "I...I never got to say I love you too." Luka whispered, as she now collapsed to the floor. Luka went to funeral service, and cried ever so hard. "Mi...Miku." Luka whispered as she clutched her chest again, "I love you too..." Luka began to cry, and couldn't stop herself, she pulled away from Rin, "LEAVE ME!" She screamed at her wife, "MIKU! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Luka screamed, she soon collapsed to the ground, and cried next to the grave stone that showed the year of Miku's birth and the year she died.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo**

Luka now began to remember the first smile she saw on Miku. She remembered her stuttering problem. She remembered their first dance, their first kiss, and their first time making love. And what claimed her heart and mind he most was the first time they exclaimed their love to each other. Luka hated knowing that there could be a world without Miku, her heart began to break into a million pieces. She shook off the feeling and saw Miku,

"I..I guess you no longer love me." Miku stated as she ripped off her mic, and ran past Luka.

"Luka...There is where you run after her." Luka's mother stated as she looked towards her daughter, "Make a new story, Luka." Her mother whispered and looked towards the door, "Go."

Luka nodded and ripped her mic off, and ran after Miku. "MIKU!" Luka screamed as her hair flipped around as she continued to turn her head, "MIKU!" Luka continued to scream as she kept running trying to find Miku. Luka's breathing was getting hard, but she didn't dare stop running. She had lost Miku once, and she wasn't going to lose her again. "MIKU!" Luka screamed, she ran into a male. Luka watched him point in the direction Miku was running, "I am sorry, and thank you!" Luka stated before running once again. She stopped seeing two different ways, "Think...Think." Luka whispered, her eyes struck wide,

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOo O**

Miku's teal hair flew behind her as she kept running, tears were starting to blur her vision. "_I love her!_" Miku thought, "_And I finally admit it and she does this too me!_" Miku's thoughts were screaming at her. She didn't dare stop running, she knew where she wanted to go. The place where they shared their first kiss. The place that began their story, the bench beneath the Cherry Blossom Tree. Miku shook away the falling tears, as she kept running. Her heart was pounding, and her breath was starting to fade away. She stopped for a moment, as she saw the park right there. She remembered the swans. She remembered the story that Luka told her. She remembered everything. She stopped once again, and bending over, to catch her breath. And when she looked up she saw, Luka. Tears were falling from both of them now, Miku walked close to Luka, "Wh.." Before Miku could get a single word out, she felt Luka's lips against her own,

"I love you too, Miku." Luka stated against Miku's lips, then kissed her once again. Their lips slowly parted as their tongues intertwined with each other. Luka only pulled Miku even closer to her. Their bodies heated up as their kiss grew more passionate, Luka slowly pulled away, "So, you love me, huh?" Luka asked with a soft smile,

"Yes." Miku stated, and she stated that yes with pride,

"Come on." Luka stated,

"Where too?" Miku asked,

"To make our own story." Luka stated, she took Miku's hand into her own, and intertwined their fingers together, "I love you, Hatsune Miku." Luka stated with a huge smile,

"I love you too, Megurine Luka." Miku stopped and pulled Luka into a kiss, slowly arms wrapped around the older woman's neck, and she felt Luka's arms wrap around her lower back. Soon she pulled away from the kiss and rested her head on Luka's chest, "I...I love this sound better. Its beautiful." Miku whispered, as she clung to Luka, as if she were to let go, Luka would simply disappear, "Luka-sama. You are the air I breathe. You are the stars and moon to me. You are the sun, to me. You are my everything. Luka, I am so deeply in love with you." Miku whispered against Luka's chest,

"Then if you love me so much, be my girl again." Luka whispered then felt another kiss,

"I would love to be yours again." Miku whispered against Luka's lips.

"Oh by the way...I love you more, Miku." Luka whispered before kissing, Miku once again. Soon she picked Miku up and sat her down on the bench where they shared their first kiss, and soon the kiss that started became a passionate kiss that seemed to have exploded in the kiss that showed their love.

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

"Pay up." Gumi smiled, "I knew she had it in her." Gumi smiled even more, "They make the perfect couple." Gumi stated as she felt the money touch her hand,

"What happens when Luka goes to college?" Meiko asked as she looked to Gumi.

**WARNING: This is NOT the last chapter. Just letting all of the people who have been reading this. **


	26. Chapter XXVI

Miku was now leaning into her girlfriend's arms, "Now this is perfect." Miku whispered as she looked up to the Cherry Blossom Tree they were sitting beneath, "Luka...I want to say something to you. And please listen, do not speak until I am done." The young girl smiled, "I want to say first, I am so very sorry that I hurt you countless times. I never want to see you hurt again. I promised you that I'll never let you go. And I broke that promise. But...To be honest, I never let my feelings for you go. Every time, I tried to think I would be happy with Kaito...I was right back in your arms. And I can't believe I cheated numerous of times." Miku whispered then heard a chuckle, and she immediately blushed, "Its not funny, Luka-sama!" Miku whined, "I am trying to be sincere." Miku pouted, "Okay, moving on. I never felt like we were pretending when we were writing Magnet. And if I knew that song was going to cause so much heartache. I would have never written. I loved the meaning behind the song. The raw emotion. But not the price that came with the song. When I would see you cry, I was crying. I had to play it strong with Kaito. He was constantly asking me, if I was okay. And I would lie. Because I was meant to be in these arms. Not his." Miku whispered, as she looked up to Luka who had tears in her eyes, "Luka-sama! Don't cry please." Miku began to panic, then felt the warm of the palm of Luka's hand cupping her cheek,

"Miku, don't you dare apologize. I was harsh as well to you. I was hurting you with words, and you were hurting me with actions. They both sting, and we can never take that back. But not one time did I want to go back on my promise, because I knew eventually you would come running to me. Everyone saw it, in your eyes. Especially that video we had to make. I was more passionate with you. And the only reason it was easy to kiss Meiko, is because her and I best friends. But when I kissed you, I knew I had to force myself to stop, because at the age of sixteen, you would have made your first porno." Luka teased, "But I am serious when I say this, Miku. Every tour we went on, I felt more alive, because it was me that you would be sleeping with. And I do not mean sexual wise, I mean just cuddling. It was me, that you would kiss. By the way...Did you ever kiss Kaito?" Luka asked,

"Unfortunately, I hated every kiss to. It felt so wrong, like I was cheating on you." Miku whispered, as she began to nuzzle into her girlfriend's warm body, "Can I ask you something?" Miku asked,

"Certainly." Luka replied,

"Did you and Meiko ever do anything? I mean you two were alone a lot. I promise, not to get mad if you two did anything." Miku mustered,

"You want the honest answer?" Luka asked,

"Yes." Miku whispered,

"No. She is straight. And I wouldn't do anything with her, even if I was drunk." Luka smiled, "And don't worry, Miku-chan, I do not drink." Luka pulled Miku into her lap, "Look, Miku, I want to start a new chapter with you. I want to start fresh with you. In fact, I will be one hundred percent honest with you. I need you, Miku. And I always have. And I always will. There is not a day that goes by, that I wish I could have held onto you more tightly. But look at where we are now. You are in my arms, and you have admitted your love to me. And that is something, that I refuse to lose again. So, the only way, I will leave is when you say go." Luka was now searching Miku's eyes that were filling up with tears,

"And I will never say go..." Miku leaned in and pressed her lips against Luka's, she slowly let her body cling closer to the older woman's body, as their tongues intertwined within the realm of each other's lips, soon the kiss was cut short,

"There you two are." Meiko stated as she finally was catching her breath, "Damn, you two were hard to find." Meiko slowly stood, "So, are you two together?" Meiko asked,

"I don't know, are we, Luka-sama?" Miku giggled then blushed,

"Yes." Luka whispered then kissed Miku softly against her lips,

"Dear god...Get a room." Meiko looked around, "I remember this spot." Meiko smiled, "Luka told me the story of her parents that met here. She was so proud to have such an amazing story behind the pain that she had to feel. I wish my parents would met like this, hell, I wish my parents were more...Understanding and weren't pisswads." Meiko sighed, "Anyway, when are you two going back to the concert? Everyone is chanting your names." Meiko stated,

"I think this is a concert, Miku and I need to sit out on. Meiko, I want Miku to myself right now. Selfish as I must sound, she is mine, and I want to be alone with her." Luka stated as she looked towards Meiko hoping that she would get the hint, and soon enough Meiko left. Luka slowly buried her head into Miku's neck, "This day has been perfect." Luka mustered, she felt Miku combing through her pink tresses,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoO**

Next day at school, the students saw Miku walk into the school alone, "Miku...Where is Luka?" Miku kept her eyes lowered as she kept hearing the same question over and over again, Luka was in another school, Miku hated answering the question over and over again. She saw Kaito standing by her locker,

"How does it feel to finally get with the one you love, and get it taken away?" Kaito asked in a disgusted tone,

"How does it feel to know that someone is in love with you, and yet you keep pursuing the wrong girl? Kaito, I do not love you. And never have. The only person, that makes me feel alive, is Luka-sama." Miku began to walk away, "Let go, Kaito. We are over. You have the ring." Miku finally pulled away, she walked over to Rin and Len and headed to their classes together,

"Miku, there might be a way for us to get either transferred to the school that Luka is at. Or we can get Luka back. I know its hard not seeing her everyday. Believe me..." Rin sighed, "I miss her too." Rin stated as her eyes hit the floor. She was still in love with Luka. And she knew her brother was too, "We might..." Rin was cut off,

"Its okay. Really. You two have done enough." Miku stated, as she smiled, "You know at first I was mad at you two. But when Luka and I got back together, I realize I needed to know what it was like to feel to have lose someone I truly love, and do everything in my power to win her back. And I did. You don't know what you have until its gone." Miku stated, as she went to her next class, she was so happy that she got to see Luka after school. But the hours that went by, was like torture. Miku slammed her head against the desk, "_Hurry up_..." Miku thought as she heard the final bell, she got up and ran out the door, she didn't care who she ran into after school. Miku blushed as she saw the girl with pink locks standing there next to her car, "Luka!" Miku screamed as she dropped her books and leapt into Luka's arms,

"I missed you too, Miku." Luka stated as she slowly lowered the younger girl down, "Come with me. I need your help with something." Luka stated as she got into the car with Miku, "And I know...You'll hate it...But I really need your help." Luka stated as she was now heading to a College, she slowly looked towards Miku, who she could see was about to cry,

"Luka-sama...Do we have too?" Miku asked as she grabbed Luka's hand tightly, "If you go to College, that means I'll hardly see you." Miku whispered,

"Miku, you'll see me...Well, a lot. But not most of the time. I know it'll be hard. But I need to keep on my path of a better education." Luka whispered, "I am still going to be with Crypton." Luka mustered, "Mi...Miku please don't cry. Please." Luka began to wipe Miku's tears away from her cheeks,

"Luka...I finally get you back, to just lose you all over again." Miku grabbed Luka's hand, and kissed each and every single knuckle, "This is torture..." Miku whispered with a small chuckle, "Al...Alright...Lets go." Miku whispered, then got out of the car with Luka,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

Luka and Miku walked around the campus. Luka looked at the marvels that College life was going to bring her. She chuckled at how Miku's reaction was. Luka slowly let their fingers intertwine, she slowly leaned in and kissed the temple of Miku, "Miku, I could hold off College for you. I could wait." Luka looked deep into Miku's eyes, "And besides, if you want me to go. Gumi and Meiko will be living with me...Well, and Miki seeing Gumi and her are getting really serious..." Luka rolled her eyes,

"Please...Wait. Wait a year, that way I'll be graduating the year you start, please. Luka I refuse to lose you again." Miku whispered as she leaned into her lover, "Luka...What are we going to do after this?" Miku asked as she was now clung to Luka,

"Anywhere you want to go." Luka mustered, as she sighed, "Wait...I need to get ready." Luka slowly pulled away,

"Ready for what?!" Miku looked at Luka,

"I am going on tour...Alone. I promoting a new album." Luka whispered, "It sucks. I got to do my homework on the tour." Luka mustered, "And what makes this worse. I'll be away from you for three months." Luka saw Miku's heart ache already,

"No. No! You can't go for that long!" Miku demanded, "You can go...For a day! No an hour!" Miku lowered her eyes, "Its Masumoto's idea, isn't it..." Miku whispered,

"Miku...I am yours. And if you watch the news, and they say I am with someone else, you ignore it." Luka took Miku's hand and pressed the palm of Miku's hand right between her breasts, "You feel that?" Luka asked, and watched Miku nod, "It only beats for you." Luka whispered as she was about to kiss her, but felt her hand be pressed against Miku's chest, her cheeks became pink then red,

"And this heart beats only for you." Miku whispered then finally leaned in the rest of the way, and kissed Luka hard. Their finger laced with each other, as their hands remained against each other's hearts.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO **

"You know you are going to have a lot of temptations, Luka." Gumi began, "But the funny thing, unlike more stars lately. You'll die first before hurting Miku." Gumi smiled, "Luka, maybe one of us should go with you. You know, ones that can leave school, and not worry about the grade dropping drastically." Gumi looked towards Luka, as she leaned more in the chair that was in her roommate's room,

"I don't know. If I don't pick, Miku, the shit will hit the fan." Luka looked around for a couple pairs of shoes,

"Yeah, but Miku can't leave school. If she does, she will flunk out." Gumi replied, "I know its going to be hard, Luka-sama. But this is a test of love. A test that was bound to happen. We both know it." Gumi stated as she slowly stood, "Think about it. Besides, I am dying to get the hell out of here for a bit. Its soooo boring." Gumi teased,

"Wait...You know what that might work, actually. That I am not by myself completely. And besides, you are caught up, right?" Luka asked,

"Ah duh!" Gumi replied, "Just know two things. For starters, my phone will be blown up with texts and calls from Miki. And second, I will be sharing a room with you. Because my luck some crazed drunk might try and rape me." Gumi immediately covered her mouth after speaking, "L..Luka..." Gumi went to say something,

"Do..Don't." Luka mustered as she went back to packing, this was going to be one hell of a long tour. Luka couldn't stand knowing that she would be away for three months away from the girl that meant the most to her. Luka sighed, as she tried to not think about the words that fell from Gumi's lips, Luka took in a deep breath and began to zip up her luggage. She looked at the calendar, "At least I'll be back for Christmas." Luka thought, "I hate this..." Luka whispered, as she walked out of the penthouse door, and saw Miku. "Miku." Luka whispered,

"I love you, Luka! And you better not break any promises! And you better come back to me, and spend Christmas with me!" Miku exclaimed every single sentence, she felt Luka pull her into her arms, "I love you." Miku whispered against Luka's chest,

"I love you too, Miku-chan." Luka smiled, "I got you something." Luka handed Miku a laptop, "You and I can Skype, while I am on the road." Luka smiled then handed Miku a heart shaped necklace, "Seeing I can't rip out my heart right from my chest, I thought that I would give you this, so you have my heart." Luka smiled as she kissed Miku softly, "I love you, Miku."

Miku smiled as she looked into Luka's eyes, "I love you too, Luka. And behave." Miku giggled as she watched Luka walk away, before getting a key thrown at her,

"Its a key to my apartment! You can stay there if you want!" Luka yelled down the hallway, "I LOVE YOU!" Luka screamed,

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Miku giggled as she slid the key into the key hole of the doorknob, Miku smiled as she walked in and shut the door behind her, then she realize something. Some of her belongings were in the apartment, "Luka-sama..." Miku whispered, as she walked to the sofa and sat down. "Ohhh, comfy." Miku giggled, as she saw Gumi walking out with luggage, "Gumi-sama." Miku whispered,

"Hey, Miku!" Gumi stated, "Alright, I am going to be frank here. Masumoto wants me to go with Luka. Don't worry, I am going because Masumoto wants at least one of us to go. But guess what? You get this apartment, and you get to sleep in Luka's room. I think she has a surprise for you or something in there." Gumi shrugged, "Your not..." She was cut off,

"Mad? No way." Miku was being sincere, "As long as its not, Meiko." Miku smiled, "Thank you, Gumi." Miku stated, "Please keep her in check. Please." Miku stated,

"I promise. Now, keep the apartment in awesome condition. One more thing, Miki might be moving into this apartment in a couple weeks. Not entirely sure. She might just stay at the old one..." Gumi shrugged, "If she does come over, make sure she has an assload of cherries. Or she will freak." With those last words, Gumi was gone as well,

Miku just sat there on the sofa, looking around. Scanning the room, she was happy that she got to stay in Luka's apartment. She didn't want to see the surprise just yet. She wanted to wait. She slowly lowered herself on the sofa, and imagined Luka's arms around her, in which made her smile, and immediately made her fall asleep.


	27. Chapter XXVII

**WARNING: Explicit scene within this post ;)**

Luka watched all of the scenery pass her as the bus headed for Kyoto, "Gumi, why does it take so damn long to get to the destination?!" Luka asked in a tone that made Gumi cringe,

"Well, because we are awesome...No, ya know, I have no clue." Gumi shrugged, "So, I am dying to know, what made you give Miku a key to the apartment?" Gumi asked,

Luka smirked, "What made you give Miki a key?" She asked,

"Uh, because I love her, ah duh." Gumi replied,

"There you go." Luka stated, as she sat back in her chair,

"Its going to suck. We both left our girls, to join on this quest for the music! Well, more you than me." Gumi chuckled, "I can't believe you got a solo tour." Gumi let her brow begin to arch upward, "How does it feel, Megurine Luka to be more popular than the rest?" Gumi asked she grabbed a pencil and put the pencil in Luka's face, pretending that the pencil was a mic,

"Its an amazing experience. Because I am better than all the rest. And that is why, I get my own tour. I mean what's better than that, because I get to rub it in Gumi's face." Luka chuckled, then stuck out her tongue,

"That was so mean." Gumi pouted,

"You put the 'mic' in my face, so in my eyes I can be a total bitch." Luka winked, as she pulled out a candy bar, "I am have been craving chocolate!" Luka stated,

"And Miku apparently." Gumi stated with a huge smile and a gleam in her eyes, as she pointed to the wrapper,

"Well...I'll be. It has a picture of Miku on it." Luka tried to play cool,

"Sure, Luka. Come on, have you forgotten I know you? More than you know of yourself. Like I know where you live, and sleep. I know more than you do. MUAHAHAHAHA" Gumi chuckled,

"Maybe I should have had Rin or Len come with me. You are scaring me." Luka stated with a quick wink,

"You are mean, Luka-sama. I join you on this amazing journey, and you treat me like I am...A...Used...Sunday...Paper? Sorry, I couldn't come up with anything." Gumi pouted,

"Yeah...I can tell." Luka slowly stood and hugged Gumi, "You are not a used Sunday paper, Gumi-chan. And I am so happy that you came with me. It is nice to have a person I know to be there with me. I would have asked Miku, but she needs to keep up with her studies." Luka sighed, as she sat back down,

"Pssh, studies..." Gumi was interrupted by a text, she grinned,

_To Gumi:_

_From Miki:_

_"HEY! I just wanted to see where you two were...And... :-( I am already missing you!"_

_To Miki:_

_From Gumi:_

_"Aww, I miss you too :-( but I want you to have this, remember it as well. We already got our key to the hotel, well the number of the hotel room. Go to 7007. Yeah, they have that many floors. Bring Miku with you. I want Luka to start her tour on a good note. She at least deserves that, right? And holy shit this text is lonnnngggg"_

_To Gumi:_

_From Miki: _

_"Pssh, I don't care. I love you, Gumi! Oh, be discreet, and buy me cherries!" _

_To Miki:_

_From Gumi: _

_"Alright, I will. I love you too. I gotta go. Luka is looking at me funky...I think its because of my huge smile on my face."_

Gumi then stopped texting, "Do you miss..." Gumi whispered, before watching Luka stand and take a call from Miku. After about an hour, Luka returned, "Okay...That was a long conversation." Gumi smiled,

"Well, of course, I gotta talk to my girl." Luka smiled, as she flipped her pink tresses and sat back down,

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO Oo**

Miku pouted after she got off the phone with Luka, "I hate this." Miku whispered, as she slowly stood and walked to Luka's room. She saw a box on the bed, she smiled,

"_To Miku, enjoy the gifts. But...One of them we will enjoy together!_

_Love, _

_Luka_"

Miku arched her brow, she opened the small box, she blushed there was bracelet that had had a heart but the key was missing. She looked and saw that Luka was trying that she always wanted to be the key to Miku's heart, and she was. Miku then opened the rather large box, her eyes shot wide, "Damn...Luka is kinky." Miku whispered, as she slowly pulled out a black laced corset. Miku took in a deep breath, "My girl is...So naughty." Miku giggled, as she put the corset against her small frame, "Hmmm, I don't know if I can wait three months." Miku grinned then heard the door open, Miku instantly turned around, "Miki?" Miku smiled,

"Thats my name, don't wear it out." Miki stated, as she smiled, "So...Wow. Nice corset." Miki whispered, then realized that the corset was for, "Okay, well..Ahem. So, I know what hotel room Gumi and Luka will be staying in. Did you want to go with me?" Miki asked with an eager smile, "This way you can be with your lover." Miki soon giggled,

"YES!" Miku screamed, "Ahem..I mean yes." Miku stated with a warm smile. Miku packed a bag for the night, and immediately put the corset into the bag, and walked out of the apartment with Miki. Miku was getting excited to Luka,

"You sooo should go to Luka's room, be in the corset, and when Luka sees you. She will flip. And bam sex!" Miki exclaimed, then watched Miku blush with an intensified red color, "Do it! They got a suite. And Luka has her own little room, again." Miki stated with a smile. She watched Miku smiling from ear to ear. After a few hours, they arrived at the hotel. Miki and Miku went to the front desk, "Hi. We are looking for Megurine Luka and Gumi." Miki stated,

"Do you know what room they are in? And what is your relationship with Gum and Luka?" The male asked,

"I am with Gumi. And Miku..." She was cut off,

"AH! HATSUNE MIKU!" He exclaimed, and handed them a spare key to the room, "I didn't give you these keys." He whispered, then watched them walk away,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

After the concert, Luka was exhausted. She then stopped as she saw Miki, "Gumi, you didn't...Did you?" Luka asked, as she saw Gumi run towards her girlfriend, "I seriously need to put a muzzle on that girl's face. Or hands. Or something." Luka thought as she slid the card into the hole, and walked into the room. She flipped on the light and sighed, "I seriously...Need to sleep." Luka whispered, she slowly opened the door to her little room, and when she flipped on the light, her eyes went wide, "M...Miku..." Luka whispered as she saw Miku in the gift she had gotten. Luka then felt Miku's hand take her own, and brought her to the bed,

"Do you like it?" Miku asked as she laid her hand against Luka's cheek, "Never knew how kinky you were." Miku grinned,

Luka immediately blushed then bit her bottom lip, "Y...Yes.." Luka cleared out her throat, "Y...Yes I like it." Luka whispered as she lowered herself down, and kissed Miku softly. Her body was hot as began to intensify the kiss. Luka slowly let her tongue slid between Miku's lips and teeth. Soon there was soft moan coming out of Miku. Luka knew exactly where this was headed. Luka smiled, as she began to kiss down Miku's neck, but this is where she stopped. She kissed softly on the left side of Miku's neck, then bit down softly, to immediately to begin sucking against Miku's neck, the moan that released from Miku's lips was intoxicating. She continued to suck until blood rose to the skin leaving a mark on Miku's neck. Slowly Luka rolled Miku on her back, to begin the process of removing the corset. With soft kisses against Miku's shoulders and back, Luka let her fingertips flow downward. Luka slowly removed the garment and threw the corset to the floor, she then watched Miku roll over, as she was complete exposed. Luka leaned downward and once again began to kiss her girlfriend. Luka felt a chill as Miku began to run her fingertips against Luka's lower back to take off her shirt then her bra.

Luka slowly stood, and took of her skirt and panties. Luka smiled as she too was completely exposed. She slowly moved over Miku once again. As she was going downward on Miku, she felt Miku lift her up,

"Not tonight. I want to feel your fingers in me, and your lips on my own up here. I want to look into your eyes, as you make love to me." Miku stated, as she searched Luka's eyes, and immediately gasped as she felt the fingers enter her tight and wanting pussy, "Oh...Luka." Miku moaned as she pulled Luka down to kiss her hard, their tongues now meshed hard against each other, as Miku began to buck her hips against Luka's fingers that were thrusting in and out of her slowly. She could feel Luka's fingers moving inside of her, and how they twisted with her throbbing pussy. Miku let her hands grasp onto Luka's shoulders as she continued to buck her hips against Luka's fingers, making her girlfriend thrust inside her deeper, "Oh...Harder, Luka..." Miku managed to moan out against her lover's lips. Her body was heating up, and fast. Her body wanting more, her mind screaming in moans, and her heart beating so fast, she thought her heart was going to explode.

Luka slowly grabbed Miku, and had Miku straddle her, Luka continued to plunge her fingers in and out of Miku. Soon her head was against Miku's chest, and Miku's hair was tickling the back of her neck. The moans were making Luka wet, and as she kept going, she only got more wet. Luka's lips grasped around Miku's left nipple and tugged softly, as she continued her brutal attack on Miku's pussy, her fingers began to thrust even deeper, but soon she was stopped before Miku could have her orgasm, "Wh..Whats wrong?" Luka asked,

"Oh, nothing, tonight you'll have your orgasm first." Miku winked,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku pushed Luka down on the bed, and soon was making her frontal assault. Her lips had crashed on Luka's, and before Luka could even allow her tongue go into Miku's mouth. Miku heard the sweetest sound ever, Luka moaning. "More...I want to make you moan more." Miku whispered, as she let her tongue enter Luka's mouth, and began to thrust her fingers deeper and harder into Luka's wet and wanting pussy. Miku smiled against Luka's lips, as she continued to hear her girlfriend moan softly, then slowly get louder. Only to make vibrations against Miku's lips with every moan. Miku didn't stop, her thrusts of her fingers began to speed up. But she soon felt Luka's hand slow her down,

"I want to make my orgasm explode." Luka moaned, and her cheeks went vibrantly red. She was now moving her hips against Miku's fingers. Her fingernails were now digging into Miku's shoulders, as she now was beginning to pant, and moan louder, "O...Oh yes Miku...More...Fuck me more." Luka managed to get out, as her moans were now making her panting even harder. Her pelvis continued to massage Miku's fingers deeper into her, "Do..Don't stop." Luka moaned, as she was now clutching onto Miku. Blood slowly began to kiss Luka's fingernails, as she now began to trail down Miku's back. Luka pushed a little harder, "S..Sh..Shit." Luka moaned, as she now slowed the pace down, to only let her juices roll over Miku's slender fingers, "J..Just...A little bit more." Luka whispered inside of a moan, before releasing more juices. She was now trembling in her lover's arms, she slowly released Miku's back, she was now trying to get her heart rate and breathing under control, "I...I...I love you." Luka managed to get out, underneath the moans. And soon she grabbed Miku by the shoulders and pinned her to the bed, she grinned in the darkness.

"I love you..." Miku moaned loudly as she felt Luka's fingers slide right back into her, "Oh...Luka...Harder...Uh...Oh...Luka..." Miku moaned, as she was now letting the fingers go into her harder, and deeper. Miku's fingertips slid up and down Luka's back, only to feel her shiver, "Luk...Luka fuck me more." Miku was now pushing a little harder against Luka's fingers, now her fingernails began to pierce into Luka's flesh. And teeth immediately sank into Luka's shoulder, to try and hold back the loud moans that were rippling away from Miku's lips, then soon Miku was sucking against Luka's shoulder. She moved her pelvis against the motion Luka was doing within her, Miku was now panting, her heart was racing, as she continued make her hips move to the thrusting of Luka's fingers. And soon blood was rolling down Luka's back, because Miku's nails were so deep into Luka's back, "Ah...Ah...Luka...More...Please." Miku begged, as she continued to move her hips,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

After a night out on the town with Miki, Gumi decided to go back to the room with Miki. Gumi was happy that Miki showed up, and that she could hold her through the night. But one must realize that locking a door, would be nice. Gumi flipped on the light, and then made the worse mistake, she opened the door to Luka's small room, "Lu..." Gumi's eyes shot wide, as she heard the moaning, she flipped on the light. And seeing Luka was over Miku, she immediately thought Luka had lost her mind was fucking some random stranger, "JEEZ! Luka, you and Miku finally get together, and now you are already screwing another girl. And to think..." Gumi eyes shot even more wide,

Miku giggled, "Its a good thing I reached my climax." Miku slowly appeared beneath Luka, "But I find it rude that you interrupted Luka and I...We were just getting started." Miku stated with a grin, as she clutched onto Luka, and smiled, "I am sorry, but Miki invited me. And I couldn't refuse, after all, I wanted to make love with Luka, as we are now a couple again. And I will be damned to lose her again. So, Gumi can you turn around and walk out, then turn off the light as you leave...Because I want to continue." Miku smiled as Gumi did what she was told. Immediately, Miku kissed Luka. After of five hours of intense passionate sex, Miku was now resting against Luka's bare chest,

"Never thought we would go that long. That hard." Luka stated, as she had her arms wrapped around her girlfriend's petite frame, "I am so glad that you came to see me." Luka began, "And its not about the sex. I was already missing you as soon as I kissed you. And left. It hurts being away from you, Miku-chan. And its only been a day." Luka pouted in the dark, "Please stay here with me. I'll be here for three nights. Please stay." Luka was now pleading with Miku,

"Luka-sama, I only brought enough clothes for tonight." Miku replied,

"So, I'll buy you some clothes. Please. I love you, Miku." Luka mustered, then heard a soft giggle,

"Of course I'll stay, Luka. I love you too, Luka-sama." Miku leaned up and kissed the three spots where she left a love bite then kissed Luka's soft lips, she was just happy to spend time with Luka, she was so happy that she finally announced to everyone that she is in love with the pink haired singer. Soon, both Luka and Miku fell asleep, naked but in each other's arms.


	28. Chapter XXVIII

The days went by, Luka was heart broken as she had to walk Miku to the car in which she came in. She leaned into the window, as she kissed Miku with fiery passion, "I love you." Luka whispered against Miku's lips,

"I love you too, Luka." Miku whispered, as she placed her hand against Luka's cheek, then kissed her again. As she slowly pulled away, she softly placed a kiss on her girlfriend's love bite, "You need more." Miku grinned, as she kissed over a spot that had no marks, she bit down and softly began to suck against Luka's neck, but this time she didn't stop, she made the mark dark and rather large. Miku then placed a soft kiss upon the mark, "You are mine." Miku giggled as she kissed Luka once more, "I am already missing you."

Luka had moaned during the attack on her neck, "And..." Luka felt warm, "Ahem, and I am already missing you." Luka leaned in once more and kissed Miku,

"God, get a room." Miki stated as she got into the car, "You are making me sick." Miki teased, as she rolled her eyes, "Alright, Luka-sama, I need to get her home...Well, your apartment." Miki smiled, almost letting the secret wash away from her lips, "I love you, Gumi. See you two soon." Miki giggled as she kissed Gumi,

"Ugh, get a room!" Miku giggled as she kissed Luka on the cheek, "Bye baby." Miku whispered, as they began to drive away. She watched Luka fade away in the side mirror. Miku gritted her teeth, trying to stop herself from crying. Miku took in a deep breath, as she leaned into the car seat, and watched the scenery pass her by, she couldn't stop thinking about Luka. Their love making of every night. And their nights together just laughing and talking. She just wanted to be back in her girlfriend's arms.

"Miku, you will see Luka soon. The three months will fly by..I hope." Miki whispered, "I am already missing Gumi." Miki stated, "And it sucks. But we get to spend three months getting to know each other!" Miki exclaimed with actual excitement, "AH! I saw a smile!" Miki giggled as she pay attention to the road, she knew if Miku got hurt in anyway, Luka would have her head.

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO**

"So, where are we going next?" Gumi asked, as she looked at Luka packing up her things,

"Uh...Let me check." Luka began as she looked over the schedule, "I..We are going to...Egypt." Luka turned and looked towards Gumi, "Cairo." Luka continued,

"Can't..." Gumi's smiled got increasingly creepy, "I know a place there. And its amazing! And it has amazing ethnic food. Oh, you will love it! I swear!" Gumi giggled as she rushed to pack her bags, "I am sooo excited!" Gumi flailed her arms about,

"You do remember its my tour, right?" Luka asked sticking her tongue out,

"Oh, of course. But now its all about ME!" Gumi grinned, as she pushed Luka out the door, after leaving a thousand dollar tip for the maid, "I AM EXCITED!" Gumi screamed, then heard doors open, and people shouting to her, 'Shut the hell up!'. Gumi giggled, "I AM NOW EVEN MORE EXCITED!" She screamed louder, then grabbed Luka's hand as they ran through the hall, as some crazy man was chasing them, "Shit shit shit! RUN!" Gumi yelled, as they went to the front desk, "Here here, we are checking out!" Gumi saw the man, "Yieeee!" Gumi dragged Luka towards the limo, and got in, "Whew." Gumi whispered, as she could breathe,

"Ya know, if you hadn't pissed him off, we wouldn't have to run like we were chickens with our heads cut off." Luka rolled her eyes. She saw the airport approaching, "Goodbye Japan, and welcome Egypt." Luka whispered, as she was boarding the plane with Gumi, who was smiling eagerly, "You are scaring the hell out of me, Gumi." Luka walked to her seat, "_Please tell me Gumi isn't sitting not near me_..._She is being freaky._" Luka thought, as she saw Gumi next to her, "Damn." Luka thought, as she leaned into her seat.

"The pilot has turned on the fasten your seat belts sign." The Flight Attendant stated, as she walked to her spot after giving the long speech of where the exit doors are, in case of an emergency there was life preservers, and in case of a different emergency there was oxygen masks that would fall from up above.

"That speech gets so old." Luka whispered, as she slowly closed her eyes, and let the sandman effects take over her, as she fell asleep. She felt Gumi's head falling to her shoulder, but she paid no heed to the girl, rather she just stayed fast asleep. And seeing that her and Gumi weren't changing planes, they just stayed on, as people began to rush to their seats.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

Luka and Gumi felt the plane start to descend, Luka looked out the window and saw Cairo. Her eyes widened in pure amazement, "Oh...My...God." Luka mustered, she felt Gumi lean over to look out the window, "Its beautiful..." Luka whispered, as she kept her eyes on the rather large city that they were descending down towards.

Gumi only nodded in agreement to Luka's statement, "Its been awhile since I've been here." Gumi whispered,

"When were you ever in Egypt?" Luka asked as she turned to look at Gumi,

"Oh, years ago. I studied here for a little while. I wanted to study random stuff of Egypt. Mainly Egyptology. And so, I went here." Gumi smiled, as she felt the plane land, "Yay! We are here!" Gumi exclaimed, as she sat up, and grabbed her luggage from the over head compartment, "Ready?" Gumi asked, as she grabbed Luka's stuff as well, then handed her luggage. Gumi took Luka's hand into her own, and bolted off the plane, she stopped to where their luggage was, and grabbed that as well. Gumi was rushing to get the hotel, so she could show Luka around. Once at their hotel. Gumi saw that they had another suite, "Masumoto-san, never ceases to amaze me." Gumi smiled,

"Yeah...Me too." Luka stated with a sarcastic tone, and a roll of her eyes. They walked to their hotel, and as soon as they opened the door, they both dropped their stuff, their jaws hit the floor, "Oh my god! This is fucking huge! Its bigger than our penthouse!" Luka exclaimed, as she just kicked her stuff into the room, "Th...This is huge." Luka stated, as she walked towards a door, and saw the bathroom, "This is the size of my damn bathroom and bedroom rolled into one." Luka then felt Gumi drag her to the room that Luka would be staying in, "I...Its like a master bedroom for a house!" Luka walked in then saw two doors, she slowly opened the doors, and saw a walk-in closet and a master bathroom, "Ho..How long are we staying here?" Luka asked,

"Like...Two weeks. Or was it three?" Gumi asked, she was taken by surprise at the luxury that her and Luka had gotten, "I am so glad that I am here!" Gumi flailed, after her cute action, began to unpack.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Luka was unpacked, and put her things up. She didn't know what to even say. She put her pink locks into a ponytail, "So, where to first, Gumi?" She asked, then saw that same eager smile on Gumi's lips,

"To the ethnic dinner. You'll love it. I am dead serious." Gumi walked with Luka out of the hotel room. They then walked outside, "Tsk tsk, Luka. Its down the road." Gumi stated, as she walked with Luka towards the restaurant. "Now, mind you. You have to sit on the floor, they provide pillows and stuff. But yeah, its very ethnic." Gumi smiled, and as they walked in, she watched Luka's eyes light up, "See told you." Gumi stated, as she went to the male that was standing at a stand, "Two, please." Gumi stated, as she walked to their table, that sat next to a circle, that had no tables. Gumi looked over the menu once the menu was provided, "Alright, I am going to take this." Gumi pointed to the picture then the number,

"I..I'll take the same." Luka whispered, as she sat down on the pillow, "What is the circle?" Luka asked,

"Oh, you'll see." Gumi giggled, "Don't worry its nothing bad." Gumi's smile looked like something from a horror movie before the masked murdered killed their victim. Gumi saw the food be presented to them, "Shokran jazeelan." Gumi stated,

"What did you just say?!" Luka asked in surprise,

"Thank you, in Arabic." Gumi giggled, as she began to eat her food, then heard an announcement that was going to be a show starting now. Gumi grinned towards Luka, "Enjoy."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Women in different colors of clothing walked out. They had silver belts, and gold as well. They had masks that went over their face, the masks almost looked like what Mileena or Kitana wore in Mortal Kombat. They were bare feet, and soon they moving their bodies in a very sensual manner. And their dancing pretty much with their stomachs. They were belly dancers. They continued to dance in their sensual manner. As they began to walk towards the people that were closet to the circle, one of the women extended her hand out to a male that was sitting behind Luka. One of the girls, who was in blue began to approach Luka and Gumi's table, and she extended her have to the girl with green hair,

"_Whew_..." Luka thought, as she watched Gumi slowly stand, and went with the girl. Luka tried not to laugh as she watched Gumi try and do the dance with them. But then Luka was blown away, as Gumi was getting the dance down. "_Holy_.._Shit_..." Luka thought, as she continued to watch Gumi and the other dancers. She was just blown away, she didn't speak, she just watched. Finally, she took another bite of her food. When Gumi sat back down, Luka was speechless, "H...How did y...Where..." Luka was trying to find the words,

"How did I learn it? And where?" Gumi asked, "When I was in Cairo years back. I wanted to learn the dance. So I went to a woman that taught it. And I paid her to teach me. And I at times practice. Do you remember the night you and Miku were having nonstop sex?" Gumi asked as she watched Luka brighten up, "Well, good, you remember. Anyway, I gave a very sexual version of the dance to Miki. And we were sort having sex, while you and Miku were going at it." Gumi blushed then grinned, "I love to dance. And this was one of those dances, I just HAD to learn." Gumi stated, she then smiled, "Yeah, I love this place. Great food, and a great show." Gumi giggled, as she now went back to eating.

They spent hours there, until Luka and Gumi decided the time was right to leave. They had watched three or four more shows. Gumi then looked at her watch, "Shit...Its way late." Gumi stated, as she walked fast with Luka to the hotel, once in, Gumi smiled, "Luka, we need to talk." Gumi whispered, "Its about Meiko." Gumi began but then stopped as she sighed, "...I..." Gumi sighed once again,

"Gumi...What's going on with, Meiko?" Luka asked,

"Meiko...Has been acting really weird...And I can't put my finger on it. But it seems that her interest in Kaito has gone bye bye, ever since you and Miku got back together..." Gumi whispered, "And...I don't know why, I just get this sickening feeling about her around Miku...And Rin and Len. She just seems off lately..." Gumi mustered as she shook her head, "It could be the fact that, she is waiting for Kaito to make a move. Or maybe she is waiting for Kaito to heal. She is...Just being weird." Gumi whispered, as she knew exactly why she was acting weird, and she didn't have the heart nor the cojones to tell Luka. Gumi looked towards the floor, "I am mostly sure of it, she is wanting Kaito. But doesn't want to make it look like she is desperate to get with a guy that is rather vulnerable." Gumi smiled, she sat down, "Did you want to watch a movie?" Gumi asked with a reassuring smile, knowing deep down, she too could hide the false smile that was wanting to emerge.


	29. Chapter XXIX

**WARNING: My darling followers, and fellow readers. For the next few chapters, you will absolutely hate Meiko. Just a fair warning now. And you'll see why.**

Luka and Gumi sat there, just watching the movie, "Gumi...You seem a little off, yourself. Are you okay?" Luka asked, as she ate a piece of popcorn,

"No. Not really, Luka-sama. I am just worried about y...Er..Meiko." Gumi got out as she took a handful of popcorn, as she continued to watch **Ju-On** with Luka. Gumi was getting rather nervous. She had remembered a conversation awhile back with Meiko. A conversation, she now regretted. Gumi jumped as she saw Toshio. "Holy shit!" Gumi stated, as she grabbed her chest, "This is why I do not like this movie, its scares the living daylights out of me." Gumi stated, as she sighed, "What will we watch after this?" Gumi asked, as she turned to look at Luka,

"I was thinking another Horror flick, like **Ringu**." Luka grinned, then heard a cute whine, "Aww, little Gumi can't handle another horror movie?" Luka asked, "Well, we could always watch an anime." Luka smiled, "Which one would you want to watch?" Luka asked,

"Uhm...Something better than a horror flick. Maybe **Escaflowne**? Or **Strawberry Panic**?" Gumi stated in a questioning tone,

"Gumi, **Strawberry Panic** is like a romantic anime. A Yuri, ya know. And I don't think we should be watching it together. That makes it look really odd, ya know? Plus, it would be an anime that would watch with your lover. **Escaflowne**, sounds like a better choice." Luka stated with a warm smile, as she slowly stood, and took our **Ju-On**, then inserted **Escaflowne**. Luka looked towards Gumi, she couldn't help the unsettling feeling that she was getting from Gumi. She wanted to see what was bothering her so bad, but she knew that Gumi wouldn't tell her. But this was something that was eating her away. Luka went back to the bed, and sat down. She looked towards Gumi once again, "Gumi, will you talk to me?" Luka asked, "You are acting really weird." Luka stated, "And its scaring me." Luka stated,

"I am just worried about Meiko. That's all. She is just seeming a little off. And acting odd. Like every time I go to talk too her, she has this thing in her eye. Maybe lust or desire. But..." Gumi sighed, "But I am not sure who its for, because its not for Kaito anymore." Gumi stated, "I think she wanted to have sex with him because she was after someone taken. Or maybe she wanted him for another reason. I just can't place my finger on it. Its like, every time I try to make sense out of it, I go back to square one. And I wish I knew how to help her. But Meiko is Meiko. Who knows what goes on in her mind..." Gumi whispered,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO**

Gumi was walking with Meiko, as she looked towards her friend with a smile plastered against her features, "What has you smiling so wide? You look like the damn Joker from Batman." Gumi stated,

"Oh, well. Can you keep a secret?" Meiko asked,

"No...Well, this time I will." Gumi stated, "So, what is the big secret that, Meiko-sama is hiding?" Gumi asked, and now she was wishing that she hadn't,

"I am in love with, Luka-sama. And I have been for a very long time." Meiko stated, "Shit, Gumi don't look like you are surprised that your eyes are going to pop out of your head." Meiko giggled,

"B...But..But, I thought you were straight?" Gumi asked,

"Sit." Meiko sat down Gumi on a bench, "Look, I am not straight. I prefer bi-sexual. And when I saw Luka happy with Miku, I wanted to be Miku. And so, I got with Kaito, and kept hooking up with him, hoping that Miku would break up with him. Then when Luka and Miku got together, I would...Well, at least try to end it for them. And be the one that is there to pick up the pieces of Luka's broken heart. I know it seems cruel. But she is dating a kid, and when she wants a woman, she will come running to me. I could see the fire in her eyes, when we had to kiss in the video; Madness of Miss Venomania. And I knew she has a desire for..." Meiko was cut off,

"Look, Meiko. I love you. Your a good friend. But this is crossing the line. I mean seriously, this is a plan from Hell. If you really think you are helping Luka out, your not. And if you think being the one picking up the pieces, you will be the cause of the pieces of being broken. Come on, Meiko, don't do anything so rash or fucking stupid. Let Luka go. We all had too. Rin, Len, Kaito and myself. We love her as a friend, well, Len has a thing for her still, but that is beside the point. I mean, look at how many songs, Luka and Miku have sung together. Almost all are lovey dovey. Except a few here and there. Just don't be so fucking stupid, Meiko. Seriously, what makes you think Luka will just betray Miku and get with you anyway?" Gumi asked, "Please, Meiko stay the hell away from Miku and Luka's relationship. You said it yourself, that you want to see her happy. And now she is, and you are wanting to take it away. Nice...NOT!" Gumi stood and began to walk away, "Meiko, don't be a dumb bitch. I am serious. And when you finally get your head on straight, call me." Gumi stated with an angered tone, and walked away.

Meiko smirked, "Hmm, that's all fine and dandy. But I know Luka has had feelings for me in the past. I might as well awaken them once again." Meiko smiled as she slowly stood and went the other direction of that of Gumi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO**

Miku lowered her eyes, as Rin and Len approached her, "Hey guys..." Miku whispered, "I hate this! I want to see, Luka-sama!" Miku exclaimed,

Rin giggled, "Awww, Miku-chan! Don't worry she will be back soon...Okay well, you still have a month or so..." Rin pouted, "I miss Luka as well. She is fucking awesome!" Rin then covered her mouth, "I am sorry!" Rin hung her head low in shame,

Miku giggled, "Oh, Rin, its okay. I say worse." Miku smiled then saw Len's expression, "Len, what's wrong?" She asked,

"Its weird not having Luka-sama here. Plus...That video with all of us, so messed up. You could tell Luka was absolutely embarrassed. I think what made it worse, was that she had to keep her composure, when she was around you. Miku-chan, you are so lucky! I wish I was you, I would be the greatest girl, EVER!" Len exclaimed, "G..Gomen ne, Miku-chan." Len lowered his head,

"I am lucky, aren't I...Len, its okay. When you and her had to 'pretend' to be lovers. It literally killed me inside. And I hated the feeling that she had to be with you. And I hated the fact I was soooo jealous." Miku stated, as she turned around she ran into Meiko, "Oh, I am sorry, Meiko." Miku stated,

"Its fine, Miku. Don't worry about it. Its okay. How is, Luka?" Meiko asked as she looked to the girl with teal hair,

"She is fine. I just miss her, that's all...Wait...When did you get transferred back?" Miku asked,

"Oh, I am not. I am here to turn in the assignments that was due. I had to do that at least. I don't half ass things." Meiko chuckled, "See ya later, Miku. Same with you, Len and Rin." Meiko stated as she walked away from the kids. "I need to get Luka to see what she is missing out on." Meiko thought, as she walked into the classroom, and placed the assignments on the desk, "Bye." She stated to the teacher and left the school building.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO**

Meiko went into Crypton with an eager smile on her lips, "Masumoto-san, can I ask you something?" Meiko asked as she sat down in front of his desk,

"_Certainly._" Masumoto replied,

"Where is Luka and Gumi? And how are they doing?" Meiko asked,

"_They are in Cairo, Egypt. And they are doing pretty well. They are there for a couple weeks. And Luka is done with the concert that was needed to be done there. I think she likes being on a tour that is pushing towards her new albums._" Masumoto stated with a smile, "_Why do you ask?_" Masumoto asked,

"Oh, I was just wondering. I wouldn't mind surprising them." Meiko stated with a soft smile, "After all, I can. Rin, Len, Kaito and Miku can't. So, why not. I can keep an eye on them. You know how mischievous, Luka and Gumi can be when left alone, not to mention together." Meiko smiled as she slowly stood,

"_You know, that isn't a bad idea. I am sure they would like to see a friendly face._" Masumoto stated, as he stood with Meiko, "_I'll get the hotel arrangements in order. You'll leave tomorrow._" Masumoto smiled, then went to call the hotel that Luka and Gumi were in.

Meiko left with a devilish grin upon her lips.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO**

The next morning, Meiko had left on the plane for Cairo, Egypt. "_Now, how to convince Luka to leave Miku_..._What to do_..._Oh what to do_." Meiko smirked, as she began to play a song that Luka sang, she couldn't help but smile. After all Luka and her have been really good friends for years. And Meiko had developed feelings for her, for a very long time. And seeing Miku took Luka away from her, she was ready to take Luka away from Miku. A game Meiko wanted to play to win back the girl that stole her heart. The flight couldn't have lasted any longer, and when the tires touched the pavement. Meiko immediately stood, and grabbed her carry on luggage,

"Oh my god! You are Meiko from Vocaloid!" A little girl's voice fanned through the plane,

Meiko sighed, and began to sign autographs, when that was said and done. Meiko dashed for the luggage area and got her luggage and headed towards a taxi. She told the male where to go, and once there. Meiko checked into her hotel room, and then headed for Luka and Gumi's room. She stopped, and knocked and saw the perfect reaction from Gumi,

"Meiko?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Gumi shut the door, "Seriously, what the hell!?" Gumi asked,

"Masumoto sent me. He wants to make sure, that his star is behaving." Meiko smiled, as she looked towards Gumi,

"Right..." Gumi sighed, "Please tell me that is the ONLY reason you are here...Because if it isn't turn your fucking ass around and never come back." Gumi glared,

"It is...I promise." Meiko smiled, as she crossed her fingers behind her back,

Gumi opened the door, and let Meiko in. "Luka, we have a guest." Gumi sighed,

Luka turned around and saw Meiko standing there, her eyes were shot wide. As words never left her mouth, she was shocked to see Meiko there. Honestly, she didn't want Meiko here. At all. And soon, she would be hating Meiko.


	30. Chapter XXX

**WARNING: In this post there is rape, and drug use.**

"What are you doing here, Meiko?" Luka finally got out,

"Oh, Masumoto-san sent me. He thought it would be a nice idea for me to come out here and see you and Gumi." Meiko smiled as she looked towards Luka, "Besides, I thought it was a good idea as well. That way you know what is going on in Japan." Meiko stated with a warm smile upon her features, "Do you two not want me here?" Meiko asked,

"Its not that, Meiko. Really. Its just odd that Masumoto would send you. I mean...Its not a bad thing that you are here. Just weird, thats all." Luka whispered, as she shrugged her shoulders, "So...What are we doing tonight?" Luka asked,

Gumi smiled, "We could go to a club, don't worry this one doesn't serve alcohol beverages. Not at all. And they have amazing music!" Gumi stated, as she smiled even more, "I think it would be great, seeing we have another guest." Gumi tried to smile this time around, but couldn't. The smile was absolutely fake. Gumi watched Meiko leave, "WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Gumi asked yelling,

"I don't know! Alright!" Luka stated loudly, "I can't believe of all the people, he sends her! I love, Meiko, I do. She is a good friend. But she...I don't know why. She just...Gives me a reason to tense up. I mean granted she is our friend, but still...Masumoto made a huge fucking mistake." Luka stated, not knowing Meiko was listening. She wasn't out to hurt Meiko's feelings, but she was hoping that Masumoto would have sent Miku, but she knew why Miku couldn't come out...But she would learn that like some dominos, they can be pushed over, and lead to a very disasters consequences.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The night atmosphere was actually calm, and fun. Meiko, Luka and Gumi were dancing and laughing. The club that had gone to, had amazing techno music blaring out to the crowd. None of that rap shit. True music that keeps the people upbeat. Meiko took Gumi's hand and began to dance with her on the dance floor. Meiko looked towards Luka, who was there chanting with a guy,

"H...Hey. I was wondering, if you wanted to dance." The male stated towards Luka,

"Oh, I am taken." Luka replied,

"That's okay. I am gay." The male giggled, as he walked Luka out onto the dance floor, and began to dance with her. And for the most part they danced really well together, "Who ever your dating, she is one lucky chick." He watched Luka's facial features change,

"How did you know, I was a lesbian?" Luka asked,

"Gaydar. Look into it." The male smiled warmly, "By the way, my name is Chazz." He stated, as he kept dancing with Luka. He smiled that cheesy smile, as he kept dancing with the pink haired girl. He was actually enjoying himself. Because he hadn't been around many people lately, after his break up with his boyfriend. Once the song was over, "Hey, I should get your number, so we can maybe talk. I know you live out of this country. But still...Maybe you can hook me up with a hot gay Asian!" He giggled, and heard Luka bust up laughing. He saw the paper being handed to him, "THANK YOU! You will help me find a cute Asian, right?" He asked, and she nodded,

Luka shook her head, "Alright, I need to use the little girls room." Luka stated, and Gumi went with her.

Meiko watched them go to the bathroom, she grinned. She broke open to capsules over Luka's Coke Cola, and then slowly stirred in the drug. She smirked, "I will win her over tonight." Meiko whispered, as she watched Luka and Gumi return, "Tonight has been really awesome!" Meiko now screamed over the music,

"Oh, I know!" Luka stated, as she took a sip of her Coke. She made a disgusting look, "This Coke taste weird." Luka shrugged, as she finished the drink After about twenty minutes, Luka felt utterly weird, "Guy...Guys...I am not feeling well..." Luka whispered, as she tried to stand up, but almost fell to the floor. She felt one of them pick her up, "Th..Thanks..." Luka stated. She was taken back to the hotel room by Meiko, Gumi had to somethings. She actually trusted Meiko, believing she was telling the truth. Was she wrong.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luka looked at Meiko, she was now hallucinating, "M..Miku...How did you get here?" Luka asked, as she tried to shake off this weird feeling she was having,

"Meiko was so nice to send me out here." Meiko whispered, as she straddled Luka, "I love you, Luka." Meiko smirked,

"I...I love you too, Miku." Luka stated, she had no clue where she was. Who was actually straddling her. In fact, Meiko had slipped in what is known on the streets; The Date Rape Drug. Luka's fingers traced over the curves of Meiko's body, she was so past hallucinating, she was delusional as well. "Mi...Miku...m..Make...Love...To..Me." Luka whispered as she now sat up, and kissed Meiko hard on the lips. Soon her tongue slipped into Meiko's mouth, she was starting to remove Meiko's clothing, not knowing that she was actually stripping down her friend for many years. Luka's let her lips kiss over the length of Meiko's neck. Then Luka fingertips ran over Meiko's back. Luka tried to shake off the feeling, she felt dizzy and complete confused on what the hell she was doing. But instead of stopping, she truly thought she was about to have sex with Miku. Slowly Luka began to slide her fingers up Meiko's skirt, soon Luka turned the stakes and lowered Meiko to the bed. And began to kiss downward on her body.

Meiko moaned softly, as her fingers ran through Luka's pink tresses, "Mmm, that feels so good." Meiko moaned, as she felt her body warming up. She felt the cold air now touch her naked body. But soon, she felt Luka stop, "Luka..." Meiko whispered,

"What the fuck is going on?!" Luka asked now angrily, "W...Wh...How in the hell did you get here, Miku!? There is no way in hell...N...No way in hell that someone would let you come here, because of your studies!" Luka was now beginning to scream,

"Shush...Shush. I brought my work here. Luka-sama, let me relax you." Meiko whispered, as she rolled Luka onto her back. Soon Meiko was kissing over the length of Luka's body, she rested her lips over Luka's right nippled and began to suck ever so softly, she heard Luka moan softly, Meiko grinned as she let the tip of her tongue trail downward on Luka's petite frame, a groan rolled away from Luka's lips. Soon, Meiko was between Luka's leg, her tongue trailed over Luka's inner fold, then her lips wrapped slowly around the flap, and she began to suck ever so softly, as she began to thrust her fingers in and out of Luka. After a couple hours, Meiko was done. She smirked, as she now took a picture of her and Luka laying next together naked. Then sent the picture to Miku, "_Oh, won't she be in the mood for a surprise._" Meiko thought,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The next morning, Luka awoke with a killed headache. She couldn't even remember what happened the night before. Her eyes shot wide as she noticed that she was naked, but then saw Meiko naked as well, "_What the fuck?!_" Luka thought, as she grabbed her clothing and ran out of the room and saw Gumi stand there,

"How could you do that to Miku!?" Gumi asked, but when heard the answer, she knew exactly what had happened,

"Gumi...I can't remember a damn thing. I don't even remember getting here. I don't remember who brought me here. And the worse part is that I didn't even drink. You said there was no alcohol at the club we went too. I couldn't have intoxicated, that is fucking hard to do when I couldn't even get fucking drunk!" Luka was far beyond pissed, and soon her heart would crack wide open,

"Miku!" Luka began was cut off,

"_How the fuck could you do this too me?! We finally get together, then you cheat on me with Meiko! HOW COULD YOU!? I thought you loved me! God, how stupid I have been!_" Miku was literally yelling through the phone, and soon she was bawling,

"Miku, I would never cheat on you. I would never hurt you." Luka stated,

"_Oh, yeah. Then why do I have a fucking picture of you and Meiko naked?!_" Miku asked,

"Naked...Who sent it to you?" Luka asked,

"_Meiko._" Miku replied,

"God my head is throbbing...I feel as if someone bashed it in..." Luka whispered then dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom, and began to throw up. Luka gripped the toilet, as she kept getting sick, until her body finally reject the final stages of the drug, Luka ran to her phone, but saw Gumi on the phone trying to calm Miku down, when she was handed the phone, "Miku..." Luka began,

"_Luka_..._We are over. I am sorry._" Miku hung up the phone, she immediately collapsed to her knees and began to bawl hard.

Luka was now bawling as well, "Gum..." Luka began,

"You didn't do it on your own accord. You claim that you don't remember a thing, right?" Gumi asked, as she watched Luka nod, "And we didn't drink anything...Luka...Meiko raped you." Gumi whispered, "She did this by using this." Gumi threw a bag down on the floor, "The pill is known as the date rape drug. I found it in her purse, and pretty much, our best friend raped you. Because she wants you. She loves you. I am going to try and..." Gumi looked at Luka, "Luka-sama...Are you okay?" Gumi asked,

Something in Luka, just snapped. And soon she had a nervous break down,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"Come on, baby. We can make love." Ryuu stated,

"Ryuu...I am not ready." Luka replied, "So, please stop."

Ryuu became pissed, as he threw Luka on the sofa, "Shut the fuck up." He stated as he heard Luka beginning to scream and panic, "I told you and I would fuck. And seeing you aren't ready. When I know you are. I will take it." Ryuu stated, as he pulled Luka's panties off, and kept her skirt on. He slowly unzipped his pants, soon he wrapped himself up, "Gotta be careful." Ryuu stated, as he began to thrust himself in and out of Luka,

"PLEASE, STOP! PLEASE!" Luka pleaded, and begged, but no matter what she did. He kept going, and going. Until he was done. Blood was over the sofa, and she just laid there. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. She however watched Ryuu run out of the house. Luka didn't do anything but just lay there.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"Shit! Call 911! Yeah, bitch! Call fucking 911!" Gumi was screaming at Meiko, "You fucking sick and twisted bitch!" Gumi was now beyond pissed, "How could you do that too Luka?! You knew she had been raped before! And you do this! I hate you! And if Luka was...Wasn't in this...Coma like state she would say she hated you too! Luka isn't coming too. There is something wrong with her..." Gumi was now crying, as she began to shake Luka, "Come on, Luka...Come on.." Gumi whispered, she couldn't even get Luka to snap out of her state, "Shit...Come on! Luka! Don't do this!" Gumi screamed, as she began to slap her,

"Oh yeah, slapping her is going to do it." Meiko stated, and before she got another word how, she felt a fist hit her right in the face, busting her lip, "What the hell?!"

"That is for fucking raping, Luka!" Gumi snarled, and she watched Meiko's eyes go wide, "Did you really think she wanted it?! And with you?! You drugged her, you stupid bitch!" Gumi growled, she saw the EMT's rush into the room, and push her aside, "Wh...What's wrong with her?!" Gumi asked after the EMT's looked over her,

"We are not taking her to a hospital. She needs to go somewhere else. She will be going to a Psych ward. She is in what we call, a Nervous Break Down. Or something worse. We won't know until we get her there. She will need to go under Psych Evaluation. There is no telling what is wrong with her." The male EMT stated and took Luka out on a stretcher.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

They took Luka to the nearest Mental Rehabilitation Center or a Mental Asylum. The doctor looked at the state that Luka was in, "This isn't good. I will look after her, thank you." She stated, she immediately called over to Japan, and got Masumoto on the phone, "Yes, hi. Is this the president of Crypton?" She asked,

"_Yes, this is he. Who may I ask I am speaking with?_" He asked,

"You are speaking to Dr. Zahra. I am a Doctor that works in a Mental Rehabilitation Center here in Cairo. We have a Megurine Luka here." She stated,

"_Oh_..._My_..._God. Is she okay?_" Masumoto asked with concern in his tone,

"She is suffering what I like to call, A Nervous Collapse. I find it worse than a Nervous Breakdown. She is in what we like to call a Coma like state. In which everything around her she can't comprehend. A nervous collapse can be caused by a lot of things. And judging by her state, it could be multiple reasons. So, we need to keep her here, until we can get her better."

"_That is fine. But I don't want her friends to worry. Is there anyway we can keep this under wraps?_" He asked,

"We will call her Project Kagome. Don't worry, we will even dye her hair black. She can't have anyone know who she is anyway. I am sorry for the call that you had to receive." Dr. Zahra stated, as she finally hung up the phone. Dr. Zahra was a very kind doctor, and she would and will do anything to get Luka back into a healthy state.


	31. Chapter XXXI

Luka was now in a white robe, as she looked out the window. She didn't speak, nor did she blink. She just kept her eyes looking out the window. When she saw the nurse come in with her medication. She took them, and let her tongue extend to show that she had taken the medication. Luka sighed, as she kept her eyes out the window,

"Alright, sweetie. Time to eat." The nurse stated, and when Luka didn't speak, she sighed. "Sweetie, I know your not hungry, but you need to eat. Please." She stated, as she watched Luka stand, and walked to the small table and began to eat, "Alright good." The nurse was worried for Luka, something in her just made her snap, and this wasn't good.

After eating Luka once again stood and walked to the chair that was before the window and she sat down. Tears slowly began to creep into the corner of her eyes, Luka began to cry as she began to break down even worse than before. She knew she had lost Miku, and she tried to remember everything. But all that kept coming back to her mind was Miku. Everything was a complete blur, and she couldn't focus. She needed to, so she could go home. But she locked the pain away, and the doctors were trying to help her. But she knew now nothing could help her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

"Patient: Project Kagome. My name is Dr. Zahra. And this is the first interview with Kagome." Dr. Zahra stated into the tape recorder, "Kagome, how are you feeling today?" She asked, and didn't get a response, "Kagome, we are here to help you. And in order for us to help you. You need to speak. We can't help you, if we don't know what's wrong." Dr. Zahra sighed, "Take her back to her room." The doctor stood and went into her office,

"Project Kagome, seems lost in her own thoughts. Something had made her snapped to where she can't remember anything. She can't even remember what day it is. If she has eaten. If she has taken her pills. Project Kagome, isn't coming too. All she does is sit in a chair that looks out the window, and she cries. She doesn't speak to anyone. And when she tries to speak, it is as if she has gone mute, nothing comes out. She is a beautiful girl, and I know she has a beautiful voice. What happened that day when she completely snapped?" Dr. Zahra hit the stop button on the recorder and sighed,

"Patient: Project Kagome. My name is Dr. Zahra, and this is the thirtieth interview with Kagome." Dr. Zahra stated into the tape recorder, "Kagome, how are you feeling today?" She asked, as always didn't get a response, "Kagome, please talk to me. I am here to help you. I need to know how you are feeling. What you are thinking...Something. Even a hi would do. We need to know that you are still in there." Dr. Zahra sighed, and hit the stop button, "Take her to her room." Dr. Zahra went back into her office,

"Project Kagome has been here for four long months, and yet nothing. I wish I knew a way to get her to snap out of the state she is in. I would call her friends, her loved ones. But I can't. It seems Project Kagome may need a new way to get her to talk. But I will not go that drastic until I need to. For now, I will keep going with my technique, until I figure out what to do from there. I give her another month, before I start a new procedure." Dr. Zahra stated, as she hit the stop button once again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Miku was still heartbroken over the devastating break up. People were pleading with her to date her. She started to get an interest in another girl. They had been flirting, but on this day, things would change. And everyone would know. Miku was standing by the girl's locker as she laughing and giggling. Miku really liked her, but her heart? Longed for Luka. "I...I miss her." She whispered,

"Well, maybe you need to m..." She was about to finish her statement, until she was cut off. She hissed softly,

"Mi...Miku...Gumi is here to see you." Rin stated, as she tried to catch her breath, "She is at the Principle's Office."

Miku sighed then rolled her eyes, "Another time." Miku mustered, as she walked away and headed towards the Office, she saw the girl with green hair finally stand, "What the hell do you want?" Miku asked, "Did you enjoy fucking Luka as well?!" Miku snarled,

"It isn't like that!" Gumi stated, "God, its been four fucking months! I have to tell you something I should have told you before. But didn't know how, without...Ya know, wrecking Luka's image." Gumi sighed, "Mei..." Gumi was cut off,

"I don't want to fucking hear it! Luka cheated on me! I finally get to tell her I am in love with her. We finally get back together. And she cheats on me." Miku rolled her eyes, "Gumi, piss of." Miku walked away, and soon a yell would rock the whole school,

"MEIKO RAPED LUKA!" Gumi screamed and sadly, the timing was horrible, everyone and their mother's heard the scream echo through the hallway, Gumi watched Miku walk back to her,

"Wh...What?" Miku asked, as she felt tears dim her eyes,

"When we were in Cairo, Meiko wanted Luka so bad, that drugged her with a date rape drug. Luka was hallucinating so badly, she thought she was having sex with you. She woke up...As if she had a hangover. But she didn't know where she was. She didn't even know that you broke up with her...Until later. Luka is sick. Very sick. She isn't coming too. Its like she is this permanent coma like state. She won't talk. She barely eats. All she does is sit in a chair and looks out the window and cries." Gumi whispered, as she grabbed Miku's hand, "Luka is in a Mental Rehabilitation Center, I only know this, is because I was there when they took her away. She will be gone until they can get her out this state. You do know that Luka was raped before, right?" Gumi asked,

"Y...Yes. Meiko was pissed off at me. And she yelled it...Is..." Miku was cut off,

"I think that is what sparked it. She has never been like this. But it was her best friend! Her best friend that fucking raped her. She raped her. And its horrible. I have forgiven Meiko. Meiko, hasn't forgiven herself. We can't even see her. They think that if we go and see her, all we will do is mess up anything that they are working for." Gumi sighed, "I want to see her. That is why I am going to sneak in." Gumi grinned, "I am sorry, but I am not going to let my best friend fucking rot away. There is a huge risk...But hell, its a risk I want to make, because Luka has been my best friend for years. And Miku, I would never do that to you. By the way, going back to when you thought I would fuck Luka. I am not like that, and I am in love with Miki. And Luka is in love with you. Don't give up on her. She needs you the most." Gumi whispered,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"Patient: Project Kagome, my name is Dr. Zahra. And this is the fortieth interview with Kagome." Dr. Zahra sighed, as she knew this was going to be like the rest, "K..." She was cut off,

"Why do people keep calling me, Kagome? Or Project Kagome...I do have a name, and its sure as hell not Kagome. Its Megurine Luka." Luka stated, "And why do I need these stupid psych evaluations?" Luka asked,

"Well..Because we need to know what is going on in your head..." The Doctor went to say something else,

"Eh...I find it stupid. Its like you are trying to get in my head, without asking the right questions. You kept asking how I was feeling. How I was doing. Telling me that you wanted to help. But not once did you ask...What has happened to Luka?" Luka whispered, "I'll tell you. But first I have a question for you." Luka now looked at the Doctor,

"What is it?" She asked,

"Have you ever been raped?" Luka asked,

"I can't say I have..." She replied,

Luka smiled softly, "Aren't you one of the lucky ones. I was raped when I was fourteen by my first boyfriend who was sixteen. He wanted to be my first. But I continued to tell him to stop...I was screaming and begging him to stop. And yet he wouldn't. I guess it could have been worse I could have been a mother at fourteen, if he hadn't worn protection." Luka then went to continue on, "Then my best friend, Meiko drugged me up. And fucked me. And hey what can I say? She is a bitch." Luka shrugged, "Sadly...I have forgiven her. Then I lost the girl of my dreams, because Meiko went to the lengths of sending nude pictures of her and I." Luka began to choke on her words, "So, losing Miku. And reliving my nightmares. I think that could make anyone snap." Luka whispered, as she slowly stood, then leaned up against the wall to look out the window, "When can I see my friends?" Luka asked,

"Well, we need to know if you can reenter society. Sometimes people of your state relapse." Dr. Zahra stated, "K...Er...Luka I am glad that you are finally opening up. And I know its har..." She was cut off,

"Nothing is hard to understand, doctor. You just need to know the patient. This isn't going to ruin my career is it?" Luka asked,

"No. Masumoto wants you back in full health." She stated,

"Ah, good. Can I at least call my friends?" Luka asked,

"We think its best that you do not communicate with anyone outside of the Center." Dr. Zahra stated,

"Figures." Luka whispered, as she looked out the window, with a squint, "_O_..._Oh please tell me I am not hallucinating_..." Luka thought. She then sighed, as she turned on her heel, "Can I go into the living center?" Luka asked, she watched doctor nod. Luka sighed as she walked into the living center. She watched people playing chess, and some eating dice. "_Awkward_..." Luka thought,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Gumi was wearing a nurse outfit, "Does this outfit make me look fat?" Gumi asked as she looked towards, Rin, Len, and Miku. Gumi slid against the wall through the hallways,

"Gumi, I think they are so going to know we do not belong here if you are walking like that." Miku stated,

"Right, Right." Gumi began to think of fake names, "Alright, I call being named Michi." Gumi smiled,

"I will take Sakura!" Rin chimed in,

"I'll take the pretty name Akira." Miku smiled,

"I will be Ryuu!" Len stated, then saw Gumi's nose flare, "Okay...Not Ryuu...What about Aki?" He asked,

"Better. Look, Len, if Luka wasn't raped by a guy named Ryuu, I would say go for it. But she was. So yeah." Gumi walked into the lounge area, "Where the..." She was cut off,

"Oh, you must be the new nurses. I am so glad that you are here." A lady spoke, she looked over the badges, "I didn't know we were getting a doctor. You look a little young...Uh...Doctor Sakura." The female stated,

"Well, you know, I went through school fast, because I was too smart for the other kids." Rin shrugged, as she tried to play things cool, "So, what am I doing?" She asked,

"Well, Dr. Zahra is going to be out of town for awhile. You'll be taking over the Project Kagome." She smiled, "She is in room 3301." The female nurse walked away.

Gumi, Rin, Len, and Miku wiped the sweat from their brow, "Alright. Time to find L..." Gumi whispered the rest of Luka's name. Gumi began to try to act like a ninja,

"You know, Gumi if you keep acting that way, you will be locked up in here." Miku giggled, as she tried to go and find Luka. She was going to get back with her, due to the fact, she didn't mean to end things with Luka. "Has any..." Miku stopped, as she looked towards a woman with black hair, she looked just like Luka. "Is that her?" Miku asked as she pointed to the female, she watched Gumi shrug.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rin was handed a tape recorder, "What the..." Rin pretend to know what the tape recorder was for. She walked into the room and sighed. "_What the hell have I gotten myself into_..." Rin thought, she sat down, and watched a girl with black hair be brought in, "_Luka_..." Rin thought, but with the black hair, she didn't know if the person was Luka or not, "Patient: Project Kagome. My name is Dr. Sakura." Rin was reading off a script for the beginning, then tried to go on, "So...Uh...Er..Ho..How are you?" Rin asked,

"Why can't anyone understand, I do not wish to be known as Project Kagome!" Luka spat,

"Then what should I call you?" Rin asked,

"Megurine Luka. Or Luka. I don't give a shit. Just not Project Kagome, I sound like a fuck..." Luka got that out, before feeling 'Dr. Sakura', hugging her, "What the hell...I didn..." Luka's eyes widened as she saw Rin, "Oh my god! Rin!?" Luka immediately hugged her friend, "I need to get the hell out of here." Luka sighed, "Wa...Wait how in the hell did you get here?" Luka asked,

"Gumi decided we should act like suspicious ninjas..." Rin stated, she felt so happy to hear Luka chuckle,

"Good ole Gumi...Wait where is she?" Luka asked, she watched Rin run out of the room. Luka shrugged as she looked back out the window. Soon she heard the door open then shut, when she turned around she saw Len, Rin and Gumi, "You have no clue how good it is to see you guys." Luka smiled as she hugged each of them, "So, Gumi how is the suspicious ninja action going?" Luka laughed as she hugged her now pouting friend, "Aw, don't pout sweetie." Luka smiled, but when she saw the teal haired girl walk in, her heart stopped, "I..I am...Seeing this right...Right?" Luka asked, she watched the three nod with a happy smile,

"Hi, Luka." Miku whispered.


	32. Summary

This is for the next chapter. Because I do not explain this now...It'll be very confusing. Everything that was posted in Chapter 31, except the following, was a dream:

**1)** Yes, Luka is in a Mental Rehabilitation Center.

**2)** Yes, Gumi told Miku that Meiko did in fact rape Luka.

**3)** Dr. Zahra is real. But a very bad person. You'll read this in the coming up chapter.

**4)** Luka hasn't been in the Center for four months. You'll see how long in the next chapter. :D

**5)** Gumi, Rin, Len, and Miku are NOT there.

Alright, I will explain the names coming up as well. That way it is not confusing:

Jahad IS Chazz

Sahar is another patient that has has the same thing happen to her, like Luka. Now she is out to help Luka retain her memory, with the help of Jahad.

I just wanted to get this out now, before posting Chapter XXXII (Chapter 32)). Because yeah. This chapter will be about Luka, only. Alright, onto Chapter 32 :D

And a shout out to the followers, and the people who have reviewed this story. It makes me want to keep going. And it makes me happy. So a thank you goes out to all of you. Now onward :D


	33. Chapter XXXII

Luka stood by her bed, as she peered out towards the window. She watched all the people smiling, and laughing. Her on the other hand, she couldn't even remember her name, how she had gotten to the Rehabilitation Center, why she was there. She had pretty much has forgotten everything. And though, Luka couldn't remember anything, she kept having rather strange dreams. Luka knew that there was something very wrong with her, however, how can one remember if they can't even remember if they had eaten. Luka was treated rather well, though. She had nurses come in and go, to make sure that she was okay. Luka would sigh every time they would walk in. Take a vital here, make sure she was eating, and make sure she was taking her medication. They said the medication was sort of sedative, to make sure that she would sleep. But deep down, Luka knew otherwise.

Luka sighed as a nurse walked in, she didn't really speak either. Maybe that was because deep down Luka had nothing to say. But the nurses and the doctor she had forced herself to become mute. Luka sat down in the chair was the woman began to put the food down on her table. Luka looked coldly at the woman,

"Kagome..." The nurse began, everyone now began to call Luka, Kagome. For one reason that no one would know that Diva was locked up as a mental patient. But there was deeper meaning on why the people there was calling her Kagome. "Are you not hungry?" She asked, "You should..." As she was about to speak, she watched Luka begin to eat, "There we go." She stated with a warm smile, she felt bad for the pink haired girl, that was sitting there. She was alone, and no one knew that she was here except the staff. And the patients believed her name was actually, Kagome. This hospital was rather fucked up. The nurse took the tray from Luka, and she suddenly dropped the tray as Luka grabbed her wrist, "Kagome! Stop!" The nurse pulled her arm free, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" She asked, her facial features changed into one frightened look, as she saw this dark smile on Luka's features, "K...Kagome..." The nurse whispered, as she grabbed the tray, and the utensils that were now on the floor.

Luka just had this sickening and twisted smirk on her features. She could feel the negativity of the hospital eating at her, like some disgusting bug. Luka slowly slid the chair back, and walked to her bed. As if she was a mindless Zombie. She laid down in the bed, and soon pulled the covers over herself. Luka into the window, and saw someone she know longer knew. Her eyelids now crashed against each other, as she fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka had emerged from her room. The hallways were silent and was just still with an eerie feeling, "Hello..." Luka called out, and just heard her voice echo down the hallway. Luka's fingers ran against the rigid wall. Her fingers knocked away some of the white paint. Luka began to look around. The floor seemed different as well. The floor was white, and now the floor looked as if, someone was killed and drained of their blood over the once white tile, "Hello..." Luka mustered into the hallway. Luka took in a deep breath, and slowly exhaled only to watch her breath hit the cold air that was now filling up into the hospital. "_Shit_..._Its gotten really cold, all of a sudden_..." Luka rubbed her arms that were now growing goosebumps. Luka's breathing became hard as she heard a giggle, then feet patter sounds run away from her. Luka slowly turned around, then saw nothing. "What the hell..." Luka whispered,

She continued to walk, and as she continued to walk, the colder she would become. Once again she heard giggling, and feet patter sounds, "WHO IS THERE?!" Luka called out in the now darkening hallways, "Please...Someone help me..." Luka whispered, she stopped in front of a mirror that just appeared in the hallway. When she looked into the mirror, instead of seeing a girl with black hair, she saw herself with pink hair, "_Wh_..._What the fuck_..." Luka thought, as she pressed her hand against the mirror, she saw a girl standing behind her. The girl had brown hair, she smiled eerily at Luka, she slowly was extending her hand to the older woman. But when Luka turned around to see the girl, she was gone. "_Sh_..._Shit_..." Luka thought as she began to run through the hallway, the giggling just seemed to get closer. Luka gulped, as she saw another mirror, "Wh..What the hell..." Luka whispered,

She slowly approached the mirror, she looked closely. Now she was seeing a female with pink hair, but crimson hues, "Oh...God...What the hell is going on..." Luka whispered, her hand pressed against the mirror. She yelped as she felt what seemed to someone or something bite her hand. She pulled her hand away from the mirror, blood was now flowing down her wrist. "HELP ME!" Luka screamed she now turned around to see the girl, she was burned, "Help me..." Luka whispered,

"Luka-sama. You need to wake up...Before you are taken too." The girl giggled, "But..." The girl was now right in front of Luka holding a bloody knife, "Or you can join all of us lost souls, that have been stuck here for many years." The girl tilted her head, "But...You see so much stronger than that. Luka-sama, you can end this. Join us." The girl smiled, as she said that more kids appeared, some had no arms. Some had an arm missing. Some were even worse off, "We need a mother...Join us." The girl now extended her hand to Luka, "I can heal you..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luka jolted upward, she ran her hand against her forehead that had droplets of sweat rolling down, Luka's breathing was hard. She slowly looked down to her hand, "_Oh_..." Luka thought, but hen she looked towards the window, she swore she saw something behind her. "D...Pl...Please..." Luka whispered, as she lowered herself to the bed, "_I_..._I am not taking those_..._Pills_." Luka thought, she just stayed in the bed, with her eyes fixed onto the ceiling, "_Wh_..._Who were those kids_..." Luka thought, Luka stayed awake until morning light. She slowly walked out of her room with the nurse to her, many to come evaluations.

"Ah, Kagome. There you are." Dr. Zahra stated with a soft smile, "I will be recording our sessions, and I hope that is okay." Dr. Zahra stated. Dr. Zahra was beautiful. She was tan with long flowing brunette hair, with brown hues, "Kagome, how are you feeling?" She asked, Zahra got no response, "Kagome, we are here to help you. But you need to open first." Dr. Zahra stated, she then sighed, "Kagome...Will you at least say hi?" Dr. Zahra asked, and got nothing. She called in the nurse, "Take her back to her room."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

As the nurse was leaving with Luka, "Shit." She whispered as she saw another patient needing help, "Kagome, stay here." The nurse stated, she ran towards the patient that was now screaming and kicking the other nurses,

Luka felt her arm being pulled by a young female, "Are you, Luka?" She asked, as she looked into the girl's eyes, Luka didn't say a word, "Alright...What's your name?" The female asked the older woman,

"Kagome." Luka whispered,

"Kagome...Do you remember anything? Like how you got here?" The female asked, and watched Luka's head shake gesturing a no, "Come with me." The girl stated, as she grabbed Luka's hand and ran them to her room. She put a chair beneath the door handle, so no one could come in. She even went as far as to close the shades, "Your name, is not Kagome." The girl began, but was soon cut off,

"My name is Kagome Takahashi." Luka stated as she looked towards the girl, with cold, lifeless eyes.

"Okay. Well, my name is Jessica here. But my real name is Sahar. Luka you have to believe me on this." She stated, she didn't know how to tell Luka, how she knew her real name. Honestly, Sahar was nosey and read her chart, and had found out the truth, "Alright, tonight we are going out." Sahar stated, "And please...Follow. I want to help you, Luka." Sahar stated,

"Why do you keep calling me, Luka?" Luka asked as she looked at the female, she just seemed lifeless from her tone, and to the way her hues looked,

"Because that...Ugh. Sorry. Kagome." Sahra rolled her eyes, as she shook her head, "Look, I am going to come pick you up.." Sahar stated, as she now walked Luka back to her room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luka was awaken about a quarter to eleven, "Wh..What.." Luka whispered, she saw the girl from earlier with her hand hovering over Luka's mouth, and she watched Sahar put her finger to her own lips, telling Luka to shut the hell up. Luka felt the girl pull her along. They stopped at the corner of a hallway. Luka watched her peek around the corner, then was dragged even further, until they came to a window. She immediately pushed Luka out of the window, and Luka landed on something with padding,

"Alright.." Sahar stated as she had landed next to the Diva. Sahar pulled Luka into the rather large basket. They were hiding beneath clean sheets. She knew exactly where they were going. She waited and waited until the truck came to a jolting stop, she heard a deep male voice,

"Sahar, you are in the clear. Here." He handed her robes, "W..What the hell, Sahar?! You brought someone else!" He exclaimed as he watched Luka get out, "L...Luka..." He whispered, "What have they done to her?" He asked looking at Sahar,

"The same thing, Dr. Dumbshit has done to all of her patients. We need to get this girl's memory back. I've been watching over her for the past year." Sahar admitted, "I finally got her to tell me her 'name'. Jihad...We have to help her." Sahar whispered,

"I know. I know. Come on..." Jahad was about to say Luka, he watched Sahar shake her head, and lipped Kagome, "Come on, Kagome." Jahad stated towards Luka. He then helped her into his car, "Kagome. How are you doing?" He asked, as he watched her just turn her head and look out the window, "_Shit_..." Jahad thought, as he drove them to his place. He brought the fleeing girls inside, "Alright. Let us begin." Jahad stated as he looked over Luka's chart, "A nervous collapse, huh? Sounds like Dr. Zahra's line of work." Jihad stated,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luka around the room that they were all in, "Where am I?" Luka asked,

"Alright, Kagome. Let us begin. Do you remember anything?" Jahad asked, "Do you remember me, even? Its Chazz." He stated, he watched her shake her head, "Alright. Do you remember anyone named, Gumi or Meiko?" He asked, and once again she shook her head, "Shit...This is bad." He stated, "Alright...A new tactic. Kagome, what is your name? I will give you a hint..Its not Kagome." He did the tada tada look with his hands, and he heard Luka say that her name is Kagome, "This is seriously bad, Sahar...I am afraid we will need to take a new approach at this." Jahad stated, "Let me look at her chart again." Jahad stated then looked at the time, "Shit. I need to get you two back." Jahad whispered, as he ran to the car and brought Luka and Sahar with him, "Sahar, watch over her. We need to find a way to get her memory back." Jahad whispered, "Did you get her cell phone?" He asked, and was handed the device, "Good, I'll have to call her friends." He sighed,

"Its been two fucking years! You think they would have moved on. Two years! There is still some bullshit about Luka this, Luka that. Where has she gone?! They think she just went AWOL, and is hiding out. Jihad...What in the hell will they think?!" Sahar asked,

"I am going to call Meiko first. There is a reason behind it. I need to know if they remember the night at the club. I need to know what the hell is going on. I need...To make something spark in her that way she remembers. Sahar...If she doesn't remember, Dr. Zahra will do what she has done to her last patients. And remember you and I was once were a patient of hers...I call myself Chazz to have that bitch from trying anything else with me." Jahad stated, as he sighed, "She is a dumb bitch." He stated, as he looked into the review mirror and saw Luka just staring blankly out the window, "Alright, go." He said as they arrived at the hospital. He knew that Sahar knew how to get in without being noticed, and now came the next part. Probably the hardest, trying to her friends to remember.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

Jahad looked through Luka's contacts, as he saw Sahar give him the signal that she was safe in her room. He knew that Luka was as well. He found Meiko's number, he immediately called her, "Come on...Come on." He whispered, "_Please have the same number_..." He thought before his thoughts were cut off,

"_Well, look who decides to call after two fucking years. How are you?_" Meiko asked, but then was cut by surprise when she heard a male's voice,

"Is this Meiko?" He asked,

"_Yes, and who the hell is this? And how did you get Luka's phone?_" She asked,

"Alright...Let me explain. Do you remember a gay male in a club in Cairo...His name was Chazz?" Jihad asked,

"_No_..._W_..._Wait_..._No._" Meiko stated, "_Its been two years since I've been to Cairo._" She stated, "_You never answered my other question,_

"Come on, think. Seriously. Think! I was dancing with Luka. I have longish curly brown hair. Brown..." He was cut off,

"_OH! I remember now_..." Meiko was then cut off,

"This is Chazz. The reason I..." Jahad stopped, and put the phone down, as he passed a cop, "Alright, I have Luka's phone, because I work at a Mental Rehabilitation Center here in Cairo." He was now cut off,

"_Well, , that doesn't explain much. Look, I am going to be late for class. I am in College, and_..." She was cut off, now her eyes shot wide, when she heard the next part,

"I don't think you understand, bitch. A Mental Rehabilitation Center, is a Mental Hospital or a fucking Asylum. Luka has been here for two fucking years! Alright?! You got it now. And if you think for one fucking second that this is some fucking joke. It isn't. She hasn't even came too. And we. As in myself and a girl named Sahar, are trying to make her remember...Her. She doesn't even remember her name. And she thinks her name is Kagome. Because the wonderful doctor Zahra is drilling the bullshit in her head." He stated, then heard laughing on the other end, "You think that is funny. Hang on." He stated, as he pulled over, and took out his cellphone, and sent a picture of Luka. She had black hair in the picture, and she looked dead to the world, he ten heard an "Oh my god." Jahad sighed, "Do you believe me now?" He asked,

"_How can I_..." Meiko was cut off as Gumi was now standing next to her, "_I found Luka._" She stated.


	34. Chapter XXXIII

"_How can I_..." Meiko now put Jihad on speaker, "_How can we help?_" Meiko asked,

"We?" He asked, "You know what...Nevermind. I know its been two years, since you two last seen Luka. I know it'll be hard to remember. But I need you two to remember anything that happened at the club that night. Even if its something...Small, she was wearing green, or something." Jahad stated as he walked into his home, and grabbed a pen and paper,

Gumi's voice chimed in, "_Well_..._We went to a club_..." Gumi stopped, and began to think, "_Other than that_..._I can't remember._" Gumi whispered,

"Shit...This is bad." Jahad whispered, "Alright...I am going to have to remember what I saw in the club." Jahad stated, "Because if we don't do a thing. Luka will be no more, and Kagome will emerge. She will never remember the relationship she had with you, or anyone else. And she will never sing again." Jahad went to say something, but was cut off,

"_I remember, she danced with a guy named Chazz. And she gave him, her number. She said something that he wanted a hot Asian boyfriend._" Both Gumi and Meiko heard giggling on the other end, "_You must be Chazz_..." Gumi was cut off,

"I prefer Jahad." He stated, "Look, Luka is under the care of woman named Zahra. She is the worse doctor ever. A few years back, when she was fifteen or sixteen. She was brutally raped four times. And in order to never remember the violation that happened to her. She completely shut down her mind. And forgot everything. She pushed herself in so deep, she even forgot her childhood. She instantly decided to become a doctor, and she did. This bitch shouldn't be a doctor. Because what she does is, she finds men and women in a very vulnerable state, such as Luka. Who had a Nervous Collapse. Luka's mind is like a sponge. Whatever is fed to her, she will soak it up, and fast. So, I will put it this way, Zahra is going to try and fix her. As in, reboot her as if she is a human computer. And become what Zahra thinks she should be. She is telling Luka that she needs to become a lawyer, and help the people out. Luka hasn't sang in two years. SO, please...Remember." Jahad stated, then heard sniffling on the other end, "I...Is everything okay?" he asked,

"_I_..._I raped her._" Meiko mustered, "_I drugged her that night, and raped he_r..._I just wanted to be with Luka so damn bad, I would do anything to have her._" Meiko whispered,

"THAT IS PERFECT!" Jahad stated, "Well, not the fact you raped her. In her charts...It stated that she was raped when she was fourteen, is that correct?" Jahad asked,

"_Yes_..._Why?_" Gumi asked,

"I think...I may know how to bring her back. And what I am about to do...Is going to be very bad." Jihad whispered,

"_Wh_.._What do you plan on doing?_" Gumi and Meiko asked at the same time,

"I am going to pretend to rape her. If I can get her to relive that night, when that bastard did rape her. It might trigger something to bring her back. But...You have to understand here. If this works, when she comes back to Japan...Things are going to be hard on her..." Jahad was cut off,

"_Yeah, seeing Miku is now dating someone new._" Meiko covered Gumi's mouth,

"Okay..That is bad. That could cause a relapse. Shit. Alright. I'll see what I can do. I'll keep you two informed." He stated, then hung up the phone, "FUCK!" He screamed then threw the pen and paper against the wall. Jahad hated the word rape, because he was raped by his dad, when he was a kid.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dr. Zahra had Luka in her office, "Alright, Kagome, we are going to have another session. Can you tell how you are feeling?" She asked, she heard nothing but silence, "Look, Kagome, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong..." Zahra went to say something,

"Why do birds fly, Doctor? Do they fly to escape something that they never want to face...Am I, too a bird? Because I wish to fly and escape this place. Why can't I fly, doctor?" Luka asked in a very dead like tone,

"Well, Kagome. I can't let you leave, I need to make sure you are a hundred percent better." Dr. Zahra stated, "Because if I do let you into the world, and you are not better...Well, you could relapse. And you could cause bodily harm to not only you but others as well." Dr. Zahra stated, "Kagome, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Zahra asked, and everything went silent, "Fine, Kagome. Take her back to her room. Dr. Zahra was getting pissed, "_Why isn't she responding?!_" She thought, "_I need a higher dosage of medicine for her. I need her to believe that her name is Kagome. I need her to believe that Luka never existed. I need her to never remember._" Dr. Zahra thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sahar snuck into Luka's room, "Come on, Luka." She stated,

"My name is Kagome! Not Luka!" Luka stated, she felt her mouth being covered,

"Yeah, you will see things different after tonight." Sahar stated, then grabbed Luka's hand and began to lead her out of the nut house. She stopped, as she looked around the corner, she saw two nurses talking. Once they headed towards their rooms that she needed to check in. Sahar almost was dragging Luka to the spot. She once again pushed Luka out the window, and she followed. They landed where they need to be. And enjoyed the ride, "Why can't you remember anything?!" Sahar asked, as she sighed, "You need to remember...Come on. At least try to remember one thing..." Sahar whispered, she sighed once again. Once the vehicle stopped, she saw Jahad, "Alright. What are we going to do?" She asked, she then watched Jihad's reaction, "Its going to be that bad?" She asked, she watched him nod. "_Shit_..." Sahar thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Jahad dragged Luka inside and pushed her hard on the sofa, "Get ready bitch." Jahad stated,

"Get off of me!" Luka screamed, she felt her arms being pinned to the sofa, "GET OFF OF ME!" Luka screamed,

"Shut the hell up." Jahad made a sound from his lips, making Luka believe that he was unzipping his pants. He forced himself to look like he was not only going to rape Luka, but to have lust for a woman in his eyes. And being gay, that made things rather hard on him, "Come baby...I want to be your first. It will show how much you love me."

Luka began to scream, "STOP RYUU! STOP RYUU!" Luka screamed, then her eyes widened as everything flashed through her mind. She gasped as she looked around, "Where...In the hell am I?" Luka asked, "And why is my hair black?" She looked at the male, "Chazz...I thought you were gay.." Luka mustered,

Jahad got up and almost cheered, "It worked." Jahad stated,

"What worked?" Luka asked,

"You have been in Cairo for two years. You have been in a Mental Institution. Or as they call it a Mental Rehabilitation Center. Dr. Zahra, has pretty much brain washed you." Jahad stated, "And my name is, Jahad. Not Chazz. The girl that is with us, her name is Sahar. All three of us were under the bitch's spell. She took five years of my life away. And six for Sahar. But luckily something sparked within us. And we remembered. You are a lucky one." Jahad stated,

"Lucky? How?" Luka asked, "Its been two years since I last..." Luka felt something sharp strike her heart, "Is Miku okay?" Luka asked, as she watched Jihad sit down next to her,

"I talked to Gumi and Meiko. And...Gumi told me that Miku is now dating someone else." Jahad felt the sofa jerk as Luka stood, "Luka...I am sorry." Jahad went to say something else,

"Why did you have to make me remember?! I could have been peaceful as...What was she calling me? Kagome? At least, I wouldn't have to live in pain! God, now I have to remember the night Meiko fucking raped me. Now, on top of that...I have been gone for two years...And Miku ditched me..." Luka sighed, "How do people not know of my disappearance?" Luka asked,

Sahar sighed, "She has told everyone that you have gone AWOL, and you needed a break from everything. So, you have literally went poof...And worse, she changed your name to Kagome. She is one fucked up individual, she'll do anything to make it seem like she has made a cure for psycho people. I swear. It seems that you, Jihad and myself are the only ones that have..." Sahar stopped,

"Have what?" Luka asked,

"Survived. Everyone else have gone on with their lives as Zahra saw fit for them. Its bad, Luka." Sahar stated, as she sighed, "But Jahad and I are going to get you home. You need to go home." Sahar sighed, "Here." She gestured to Jahad to give Luka's phone to her, "Call whoever you want. I would suggest not, Miku, yet." Sahar stated,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luka immediately shuffled through her contacts, and called Gumi. She listened to ring back tone, "_Interesting_..." Luka thought, as she waited, and waited,

"_HI! You have reached_..." Gumi's recording began was cut off as Gumi answered the phone, "_Jahad! Is Luka okay?!_" Gumi asked, hoping for a good answer, but she got something even better,

"Gumi, its Luka." Luka stated,

"_LUKA-SAMA!_" Gumi screamed, as she began to squeal,

"Yeah, that was my ear." Luka stated,

"_Yeah_..._Wait_..._How do I know this is you? Really_..._Tell me something that only the real Luka will know._" Gumi stated,

"When we kissed you blushed like a mad woman, and giggled and couldn't stop. Or how about, Miku and I had sex in a bathroom stall when I took Rin and Len out for dinner on their birthday? Or wait...How you and Meiko fucking ditched me in Cairo!" Luka stated angrily,

"_Okay you are Luka. I am sorry_..._They told us, you just disappeared. Luka, I never wanted to leave you behind. I am so sorry!_" Gumi began to cry into the phone, "_Luka, everyone has been worried about you. I have been worried about you._" Gumi was cut off,

"And Miku? Or did she fucking forget me?" Luka asked, as rage was starting to build up,

"_Luka, you were gone for two years. Miku cried over half of them. And one day, she realized that she had to move on. I wished she would have waited longer. Luka_..." Gumi whispered, as she heard sniffling on the other end, "_Luka-sama_..." Gumi heard a click,

Luka threw the phone against the wall, and watched the phone shattered, "I want out of here...Now." Luka stated, as she watched Jahad and Sahar smile, "What?" She asked, she watched Jahad pull out three tickets to Japan, "Why three?" She asked,

"Because, we will need to hide for a little bit. They will know who has helped you." Jahad stated,

Luka smirked, "Go to...England or something. Think about it, if we all go to Japan...Would it not look odd?" She asked, Jahad and Sahar nodded, "Alright, when do we leave?" Luka asked,

"Tomorrow." Jahad replied.


	35. Chapter XXXIV

Luka and Sahar were now back at the Asylum. Luka was now beyond pissed, not only did her friends just up and ditch her. The doctor had been lying to everyone, including Luka. She sighed, as she walked towards Sahar's room, "S...Er...Jessica." Luka whispered, as she knocked at her door,

"Yes, Kagome?" Sahar asked,

"How do I get this dye out?" Luka asked, "Have they been dying my hair forever?" Luka asked,

"Yeah...Sadly." Sahar whispered, as she sighed, "We will get it out tomorrow. After all, the real Luka needs to return." Sahar smiled, "Luka, everything will be alright." Sahar stated, "And by the way, it was really cool to have met you. I have all of your songs." Sahar stated, soon she felt a warm sensation,

"Thank you so much." Luka cried into the female, and held onto her, "It means a lot to me. That you and Jihad stuck your necks out for me." Luka smiled, as she slowly pulled away. She walked into Sahar's room. And looked for a pen and paper, and signed the paper with a long paragraph. She was so happy that she had this amazing friend. She felt a piece of paper slip in her hand, "What is this?" Luka asked,

"Its my number. That way we can keep in touch." Sahar stated, as she pushed Luka out of her room, "Go rest. Remember you have an evaluation tomorrow. And give Dr. Zahra a run for her money." Sahar winked as she walked back into her room, and went to sleep.

Luka went back to her room, and began to think. She sighed softly, "_Wh_..._Why, Miku_..." Luka thought, as she slowly closed her eyes, and let the tears fall down slowly,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka was once again walking down the hallway, "Go..God its happening again!" But Luka stopped as she saw the girl right in front of her, "Oh...Shit." Luka whispered, as she went to run away, but was stopped with the other kids, "What the hell do you want from me?!" Luka screamed,

"You were brave. I knew you could do it, Luka-sama. We never wanted you to join us." The girl smiled, "But its time that you find out what happened. Dr. Zahra is a very evil woman..." The girl was cut off,

"I know..." But then Luka was cut off,

"No...You don't." The girl began to cry, "You see, when were in the Asylum. We were just kids, our parents thought we were completely insane. And Dr. Zahra decided to try and heal us. But failed miserably. Three of us have an arm missing. A boy is blind because of her. When things don't go her way. She snaps. She has burned a building down because of it. And killed everyone in it, and she managed to survive. She has burns on her legs, and her arms. Luka-sama. Get out now. Leave, and never return to this place." The girl smiled, as she hugged Luka, "Luka-sama, you are a good person." The girl stated, as she looked Luka's hair, and watched the black fade away, "Yeah, that is a lot better. Luka...Please never forget us. Never forget the pain. Never forget the good and the bad." The girl smiled, "Because remembering even the bad stuff, makes us who we are, and if we forget it. They we forget ourselves a little at a time. And that is never good. That is like telling yourself that you are okay, when deep down, you know for a fact your not." She stated, "Be strong. Now wake up. Time for you to leave." The girl smiled and pushed Luka through the door,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luka jolted awake, "_Dammit_..." She thought then looked towards the window and saw a reflection of the kids staring at her. They looked like they did before getting in the grasps of Dr. Zahra, "I promise I will go home." Luka stated as the kids disappeared. Luka got out of her bed, and headed towards Zahra's office, she grinned, as she walked in,

"Oh, Kagome. Just the girl I wanted to see. Ready for the evaluation?" Zahra asked as she watched Luka nod, "Good, how are you feeling today, Kagome?" She asked,

"Wonderful, doctor." Luka stated with an eerie smile,

"Wow, you are actually talking." Dr. Zahra began, "Alright, Kagome. What is new with you?"

"Well, for starters. My name isn't Kagome. Its Luka. And I'll be damned if you keep on your fucked up experiments on me. You are the cause of all of these people's problems! Your fucking sick! I am a fucking diva. And I am a pretty fucking good one at that. So, take your damn pencil and shove it up your ass! Or your eye, I don't give a flying shit. But stay the hell away from me, and my head. I think we are done here, right? Because I feel a whole lot better, doctor. Thank you for your lies, and your stupidity. Oh, one more thing...Were you ever raped?" Luka asked, as she looked into Dr. Zahra's eyes, "Oh, you were. Join the club, darling. But unlike you. I will live with the pain. Because its apart of me." Luka began to leave, then stopped, "I feel bad for you. You will always suffer until you face reality. And realize that it actually happened." Luka walked out of the office and slammed the door behind her. Luka sighed as she walked towards her room, she stopped with a cringe as she heard Dr. Zahra's voice,

"How dare you! I am here to help these people!" Dr. Zahra stated, and everything was going to be exposed,

"Oh, really...Is that why you dyed my hair?! Is that why you told everyone I went AWOL!? REALLY?! You are such a dumb bitch. And you'll love this." She smirked, as she was lucky, Jihad had given her a black wig, and in the early hours Sahar let the dye roll away. Luka slowly removed the wig to expose her locks. The nurses and doctors that we were around, were shocked to see that the person that was in their midst was the one and only Megurine Luka, "Oh, look, it looks like your lies are unfolding. Did they now know who I am?" Luka asked, "Apparently not. Shove the pencil up your ass." Luka turned and dropped the wig and flipped her pink locks and walked away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Later that night, Luka ran to Sahar's room. And shook her to wake up, "Sahar..." Luka then slapped her face,

"What the hell?!" Sahar asked, as she grabbed her face, "What was that for?" Sahar looked over to the clock, "Shit!" Sahar slowly peeked out of her room, "Alright...Let's go." Sahar stated, as she was about to walk to the secret spot, two nurses saw her and Luka, "Of fuck this." Sahar stated, as she ran towards them, and pushed them against the ground, "I am sick of being your puppet!" Sahar screamed, as she jumped out of the window with Luka. Sahar ran to the car that was now waiting for them,

"Luka, you need to know the truth." Jahad stated, "Sahar is a nurse in disguise. So that is why she knew her way around the building. She was trying to expose Dr. Zahra for the bitch she is. And thanks to you, she was arrested. In which I must thank you." Jahad smiled, as he looked towards Luka, "Are you ready to go home?" Jahad asked,

"I guess...Everything is going to change..." Luka mustered, as her heart break at the very thought of Miku moving on. "Thank you, Jahad. And thank you, Sahar. Why did you help me?" Luka asked,

"Because I saw who you were, and I knew you were very sane." Sahar stated, as she looked out the window. After about two hours of driving they got to the airport, "Oh, Luka, have fun." Sahar stated as they all got out of the car,

Luka walked into the airport, and people turned and saw the pink haired girl. She heard screaming, soon flashing of cameras came afterward, "_Holy shit_..." Luka thought, as she chuckled. She began to do autographs, then head towards her plane. Luka smiled towards the woman,

"Its good to have you back, Luka." The female stated as she ripped the ticket and handed Luka a stub.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka's plane landed about twelve hours later, she saw a text from Jihad,

_To Luka:_

_From Jahad:_

_"We are in England! Thank you, Luka. Keep in touch, k?"_

_From Luka:_

_To Jahad:_

_"No, thank you. And always." _

Luka took in a deep breath as she heard the words she had been longing to hear, 'Welcome To Tokyo'. Luka walked off the plane, seeing all of her belongings were gone. She hailed for a taxi as she left, immediately five taxis stopped for her. She slowly walked to the one that stopped first. She looked out the window then looked towards the male driving. She chuckled as he kept looking at her, "Yes?" She asked,

"I am just so happy that you are back!" He exclaimed, "Oh...I forgot to ask...Where too?" He asked,

"Crypton." Luka whispered, she was happy that news hadn't gotten wind of this, yet. No one had videos of her arriving. She sighed ever so softly, "I...I can't believe Miku..." Luka whispered,

"Oh, yeah. Her moving on...But I heard her and the girl she was with broke up." He stated, as he turned on the radio and sure enough the news that Luka wanted to hear,

"_It seems that, Hatsune Miku and her girlfriend of four months have broken up. Rumors have been floating around. But we are missing Megurine Luka. People are still wondering where the pink haired sensation is. Two years since her disappearance. Hatsune Miku did an exclusive interview saying that there is only one person that she could ever love and that girl is Megurine Luka. We are hoping to see Megurine Luka soon, she is very missed._"

"AND I GOT HER IN MY CAR!" The male yelled,

"Shit man, chill." Luka stated she saw the very tall building. She got out once the car had stopped, "Do you know if..." Luka shook her head, and handed the man three hundred dollars, "Thanks." Luka stated, as she walked into the building. Luka wasn't paying attention as she was texting her friends. Soon, she heard screaming, and people running towards her, "Wh..What the hell..." Luka whispered,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_LUKA!?_" Masumoto pushed his way through the group, "_Oh my god. You are back!_" He stated with a smile, and hugged the singer tightly, "_H_..." He was cut off,

"Next time I have a nervous collapse don't leave me in Cairo." Luka stated, "I have two questions. First, do I still live in the penthouse? And where is Miku?" Luka asked,

"_Yes, you do. Here is another key. And Miku is at school. She is in College now._" Masumot stated, as he told Luka what college she was at, "_Do you want me to call her_?" He asked,

"I rather surprise her." Luka stated with a smile. She sighed as she took the key and walked out of the building and got into the limo that was hailed for her. She got in, and smiled. She was now looking at a picture of her and Miku. "_I am missing her so fucking badly._" Luka thought. She felt the limo jerk as they sped off. Luka took in a deep breath, no one knew that she had returned. Alright, none of her friends knew. Once the limo stopped, Luka looked at the College, "Nice." She whispered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka walked towards the main office, everyone's jaw dropped, "Look, I don't want no screaming, I have gotten enough of that. So, what I need to know...Is what class Hastune Miku is in...Please." Luka whispered, she watched girl cycle through until she saw what class,

"She is in Biology, 101. Its in room 203." The woman smiled,

"Thank you." Luka replied, as she began to walk towards room 203. She saw Meiko and Gumi heading her way. She immediately hid. She wanted to see Miku first. When they had passed, Luka started to run towards room 203. She stopped, to catch her breath. She looked into the small window, and there she was, the beautiful girl with teal hair. Luka sighed, she was rather lucky that she had a quick chance to go to a clothing shop and get some clothes. Luka took in a deep breath and released a very shaky breath. Luka looked over to see a back way into the room. Luka grinned. She ran towards the door, and walked in the back way. A girl in the back row saw her, Luka put her index finger to her own lips, showing the girl to stay quiet.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku sat there doodling, she wasn't really paying any attention to the Professor. "_I miss her so much_..." Miku thought, as she was drawing a picture of her and Luka, "I can't even move on. I tried...And I failed. I need her..." Miku whispered, the Professor then asked Miku a question, "Oh...I am sorry...I wasn't paying attention." Miku stated, at least she was honest, she then heard a very a familiar voice,

"The answer is, liver." Luka stated as she looked at Miku,

"Luka...Luka..." Miku whispered, as she began to cry hard. She heard people screaming because Luka was back, she went to hug Luka to feel her touch but people were now in the way,

"STOP! Alright! I am here to see Miku!" Luka pulled away from everyone, and took Miku's hand and pulled her into a tight hug, "I love you. And I have never stopped." Luka whispered,

"I love you too, Luka-sama." Miku leaned into Luka and held onto her tightly. They were finally reunited. But there was something missing. Nothing bad. Just something was missing.


	36. Chapter XXXV

Luka tried to smile as she held Miku, but something was eating her up. She wasn't sure, what this feeling was. Maybe she was pissed that Miku had moved on, so quickly. She knew that she would have wait until at least forever. Luka leaned and kissed Miku softly,

Miku returned the kiss, but something was different than all the rest of the kisses. This one just didn't seem to be...Right. Miku tried to hide the emotions that were running through her head, "So, are you glad you are back?" Miku asked,

"Sure." Luka shrugged, as she pulled away from Miku, "Look, I gotta go. Talk to you later. Oh, yeah. Don't bother calling, I sort of broke my phone." Luka shrugged once again, and walked away. Luka wasn't herself at all, there was something really off putting by her actions. She acted like a whole new person, could this all be because she was locked away for two years? Luka smirked, as hailed a taxi, "_About time._" She thought, as she got into the taxi and told the driver where to go. Luka looked out the window, she just seemed so cold, and so dead to the world. Luka listened the driver ramble on and on, "Look, whatever your name is. Shut up." Luka spat out, "I don't want to hear your stupid family drama. Its like whoopie. Who cares. I don't. And if I did, I wouldn't want to hear it anyway. So, shut up and drive me back to Crypton...Got it? Or do I need to speak moron for you to understand?!" Luka asked angrily, the man went silent. He also knew something was wrong. Once at Crypton, Luka handed him two dollars, "One because I got you shut up. And the other, because...Well, I just don't like you." Luka stated as she flipped her pink locks and walked away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Luka unlocked her door, "Shit. He pissed me off." Luka whispered, then walked towards the cupboards to find something to eat, "What is with all of this fucking tuna?!" Luka asked angrily, she took all the cans out and threw them against the floor and the wall, "Get a grip, Luka. Get a grip." Luka whispered, she took in a deep breath, and released slowly. Luka walked to the sofa and sat down. "Maybe a little television will help." Luka whispered as she turned on the television. She saw everything about her, "Luka this, Luka that." Luka stated in a mocking tone, she heard a knock on the door, "Yeah, yeah I am coming." Luka stated, she opened the door and saw a girl with green hair cling to her, "And you are?" Luka asked, with an arc of her brow,

"Its Gumi! Don't pretend you don't remember me!" Gumi smiled, but there was something very wrong with Luka, "Luka..." She went to reach out to her 'friend'.

"Don't fucking touch me. Did you not leave me to rot in that fucking place?!" Luka asked, as she slapped Gumi, "Go on. Go off and cry you dumb bitch!" Luka spat out, she watched Gumi run from the door holding her cheek, "Dumb bitch." Luka thought as she walked back into the apartment and slammed the door behind her. Luka rolled her eyes, she heard another knock, "Seriously?!" Luka yelled out in complete irritation, "Can I get a fucking break..." Luka thought, as she opened the door, "Yes?" She asked,

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Meiko asked, "Shit...Gumi is bawling!" Meiko stated,

Luka smirked, as she leaned against the door frame, "Oh, poor baby. A little red mark. I think she looks a lot better, don't ya think?" Luka asked, "Wait a tick. Aren't you the bitch that raped me...And then left me?!" Luka asked, as she now slapped Meiko hard, "Go fuck yourself." Luka spat, as she watched Meiko run away, "Awww, she is a baby too." Luka slammed the door behind her, "Ah peace and quiet." Luka stated and sat down on the sofa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka had her arm over her stomach, as she slept in her bed. The room was white, the floors were white. The bed that she slept in was a twin bed, with metal for the brace for the bed. The sheets were even white. Luka rolled in her sleep, as she began to dream. She hadn't been able to sleep, at all. Not lately at least. Luka took in a deep breath and released slowly, as she finally drifted into a deep sleep. Luka breathing was hard as she began to dream.

Luka stood at the end of a dark hallway, not a doctor nor a nurse in sight, "Hello..." Luka called out, and heard her voice echo, with a soft giggling coming behind her. Luka turned around, "Hello...Is anyone there?" Luka asked, her voice carried out through the hallways of the Asylum, "H...H...Hell...O" Luka was now beginning to stutter, as no one was answering. She was completely terrified, Luka took in a deep breath, as she slowly released, her breath hit the cold crisp air. Her eyes widened as she saw a little girl standing there, once the mist of her breath dissipated, the girl was gone. "Sh..Shit...Wh..What...The...H..H..Ell..G..Goin..on..." Luka's stuttering got worse. She slowly began to walk the now very cold hallway. Every step she took, the hallway seemed to get colder and colder. "H..Hello..." Luka was now on the verge of crying, as she held herself in her own embrace, and began to rub her arms. "H..Hello...An..Anyone there?" Luka asked, she saw a light, and of course she walked towards the light,

She slowly peered in, and heard a child scream. Luka looked deeper into the room, and saw a child soon run out on fire. "Are you okay?!" She ran after the child for a little bit, and he just disappeared, "_What the hell is going on_..." Luka thought, as she peered back into the room and saw four scientists standing there. They were talking about using different ligaments of a person's body to make them available for transplants. And soon she saw the scientists run out of the room. Luka slowly walked into the room, and saw a boy and a girl holding hands. Luka's hand went to her lips, shaking uncontrollably. What she saw, was a girl and a boy holding hands, only the arms that were connected were on the floor. Their eyes were missing, and their throats were slit, "Oh...My...God...Oh...My...God..." Luka whispered over and over again. As Luka turned she heard another giggle, "Oh..God." Luka whispered, she closed her eyes shut, and began to count to ten. And once she was at ten, she slowly opened her eyes. Luka let out a very loud scream, as she saw a child standing there with no jaw.

Luka immediately turned around to run, but when she got out of the room. She saw kids surround her, "Wh..What do you want?!" Luka asked as she was beyond freaked out. She noticed a lot of the kids were missing ligaments. Some were missing their eyes. Some had their hearts ripped out. And all of them were burned,

"Hel..Help us miss. Only you can save us...This misery." The kids began to speak, all in unison, "Help us miss. Help us miss. Help us miss. Help us miss. Help us miss." They just kept repeating themselves over and over again. They watched Luka collapse to the floor, and they made a circle around her. They needed her help to leave the building that was keeping their souls there. They stood there, and now as the lightning struck out of no where. Luka looked at them, they had no burns, and everything was there. But when the light flickered, she saw them as they really were,

"How can I even help?!" Luka asked, "I am trapped here too!" Luka screamed, "Pl..Please.." Luka whispered, "Pl..Please let me go." Luka whispered, she closed her eyes tight, as tears now hit the floor, her pink tresses covering her face. As she reopened her eyes, they were gone. The lights were back on. Her breathing slowly stopped from being pants. Suddenly, Luka jolted upward in her small bed. Her eyes looked around, and she saw the small room. Luka then looked over to the nurse, she was taking Luka's vitals. Luka sighed, she needed to get out of this whacky place.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luka was still sitting on the sofa, and made a face towards herself, "Essh. That is what I wear...Sickening." Luka stated, as she soon heard a knock at the door, "I am fucking coming!" Luka stated, as she walked to the door, "What the hell do you want?!" Luka asked as she looked towards the teal haired girl, "Well...Or does a cat have your tongue? Well..Speak or forever hold your peace..." Luka went to shut the door,

"What is wrong with you!?" Miku asked angrily, "You hit Meiko...Well, that one I understand. But you hit Gumi! She has..." Miku was cut off, as Luka grabbed her arm and threw her into the room. Miku fell to the floor, "L..Luka..." Miku began to cry, as she saw Luka walk towards her,

"Gumi? Meiko? Who gives a flying shit about them! They fucking left me in fucked up Cairo...To rot in some fucking cold cell. My life was shit for two years. Then there is you. YOU just ditched me. And got with who? Rin? Len...Who...I am fucking dying to know." Luka spat out,

"I...It was Rin." Miku whispered,

"Who? I can't hear you!" Luka was now picking Miku off the floor, "Who?!" Luka was now glaring at Miku,

"Rin..." Miku whispered, but then fell to the floor, and raised her hand to her now busted lip, "Luka...Why?" Miku asked, she immediately ran her hand up to her right eye, "Luka...Why are you doing this?!" Miku asked, as she felt sharp pain in her left shoulder, where she was once again punched,

"You want to know why?! I guess being locked up with psycho fuckers will make anyone go insane." Luka shrugged, "Who knows...And your lip is bleeding. Don't bleed all over my floor." Luka stated as she walked right over Miku, and walked into the kitchen, "Okay...Seriously, there is fucking tuna everywhere! Why!?" Luka asked in an angered tone,

"Y...You..Used to love tuna..." Miku pressed her fingers over her lip, and when she pulled away she saw the blood, "Fu..Fuck you..." Miku whispered, and she saw Luka run to her, and punch her in the other eye. Miku turned and ran out of the apartment,

"Yeah, run you little bitch." Luka looked down, "Great she got fucking blood all over my floor." Luka stated in an angered tone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka felt a needle going into her arm, "Ow..." Luka whispered, "Why do I have to get my blood drawn?" Luka asked as she looked towards the nurse, "I mean you do it every now and again. And I never asked. So, why do you do it?" Luka asked with a smile,

"Well, its to make sure that your blood levels are normal. Your Vitamin D is good. You know, we check for everything. We have to do it, to make sure that you are in good health." The nurse smiled, "Now, I gotta ask. You know the procedure. How are you feeling today?" She asked with a warm smile towards the Diva,

Luka chuckled, "Does it ever get old for you, like it does for me?" Luka asked, as she flipped her pink locks out of her face, "I am doing fine." Luka smiled, as she watched the nurse stand, "Can I have something for lunch...I know I don't ask for a lot. But can I have tuna, please?" Luka asked,

"Of course. You know, you are right. You are probably the most normal one here." The nurse stated then walked out, and shut the door behind her,

"The most normal one here...Then why am I not home?" Luka asked, as she looked up at the ceiling, she noticed that the nurse left a piece of paper on the table. She immediately stood and sat down in the chair that was in front of the table, and began to make a paper crane. If she would have read the paper, she would know that something was very very wrong with the picture that Luka was in. Luka now began to hum: '**Shoujo Misui**' then even began to sing the parts that she would sing;

_hitomi ubawarete nagameru_

_anata wa mada shiranai none_

_onna no kowa mits uno kanmi_

_zonbun ni oshiemasho_

Luka stopped as she heard someone knocking at the door, "Yes?" Luka asked as she stood, she smiled towards the nurse, "OH! You got my tuna!" Luka jumped up and down, with a giggle, "Arigatou gozaimasu!" She stated, then watched girl tilt her head, "Gom...I mean...I am sorry. I just said thank you very much." Luka smiled, as she sat down at the table, and began to eat her tuna, "Oh, so good!" Luka exclaimed, "Thank you! This means a lot to me!" Luka smiled, as she immediately hugged the nurse, "O...Oh I am so sorry." Luka lowered her head, as she bowed,

"Its fine. There is something about you." The nurse began, "Your charts are so off from this personality." The nurse stated as she felt her brow begin to arc,

"I...I am just in love with tuna...Tonight can I have a tuna and leek salad?" Luka smiled, "Tuna is my favorite! And leeks are..." Luka lowered her eyes, "My ex-girlfriend's favorite." Luka mustered, as she hung her head, and tears began to roll down her cheeks,

The nurse then hugged Luka, "Its fine, honey. I know that love can hurt." She whispered, "Well, I will let you enjoy your meal. I'll make sure you get a Tuna and Leek salad for dinner tonight." The nurse smiled, "After you eat, join us in the lounge." The nurse stated then walked away and left Luka to eat.


	37. Chapter XXXVI

Luka looked out her window, "I want to go home.." Luka whispered, as she heard knock at the door, "Come in." Luka whispered, as she saw the nurse, "Oh, yeah!" Luka chuckled as she stood, and walked out with the nurse to the lounge area, "Can I ask you something?" Luka asked,

"Anything." The nurse replied,

"When do I get to go home? Am I not healthy enough?" Luka asked,

"Hun, I am not sure when you can go home. Usually, a person in your state can relapse. And end up back here with another a nervous collapse." The nurse whispered, "Don't worry, I know that you will be able to go home. Because you are very sane. But seeing I am not a doctor, I can't, you know, give you a golden ticket out of here." The nurse whispered,

"But...Its been what...Two years?" Luka asked,

"_She remembers dates_..." The nurse thought, "Yes it has. And I hate seeing that you are still here." The nurse mustered, "Can I ask you something?" The nurse asked,

"Sure." Luka smiled,

"How did you learn how to make paper cranes?" She asked, "_She can't remember this._" The nurse thought,

"Oh, that's simple!" Luka smiled brightly, "My mother taught me. She said that; 'If you keep at it, sweetie. You'll soon be able to make a golden crane. That's it...Okay crease her.' She was smart, I will tell you that much. I remember everything about my mother. And my father. My dad was a business man. Loved being on the road, and when he would come home. He smelt like the place he had been, and he always gave me a gift from everywhere he went. I remember that I would hug him, just to hug him and take in his scent. Even if he smelt like cigars, I could get a sense where he was. And I could pretend I was there with him." Luka stated, "My mom on the other hand, loved to poke fun with me. We would make up some stupid jokes. And it was her, that made me love tuna. She would make this amazing tuna dish, and I just magically fell in love with it. I remember the stories she told me. There was this one time, she told me how her and dad went on a roller coaster. She was screaming with adrenaline and my dad was screaming to get off of the roller coaster." Luka giggled, "I miss them..." Luka whispered,

"_Oh my god_..." The nurse thought, she realized something, now the big questions, "What happened to your parents?" She asked,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Miku ran to the girl that she would have never ran too. She had aviators on, to hide the black eyes that she had received from Luka, "M..Meiko..." Miku whispered against the girl's door, "Please open the door..." Miku mustered, slowly the door cracked open,

"Miku what is it? And why are you wearing sunglasses at night?" Meiko asked, as she let Miku in, "Miku...What's wrong?" Meiko was actually concerned for Miku,

"That is not Luka! I don't care what everyone says! That is NOT Luka!" Miku screamed, "She would never hit you or Gumi or..." Miku stopped,

"Or...Miku...Please tell me that is not the reason you are wearing..." Meiko slowly removed the glasses, she dropped them immediately, "Oh my god...Luka did this?!" Meiko asked, as she felt Miku cling to her and began to cry into her, "You are right, this is not the Luka I remember...She would never hit you. She loves you way to much. She would never lay a finger on you." Meiko was about to speak again, but was cut off,

"That's just it. When we kissed. The kiss felt cold, and dead. Like it wasn't her...Like I was kissing someone else. Meiko...I hate this Luka...The Luka I love is...Now gone. I can't love this Luka...She has hurt me..." Miku whispered, "She threw me to the floor, hit me in the lip then the eye. And the shoulder, and when I said 'Fuck you', she came to me and hit me in the other eye. Meiko...Who is she?!' Miku cried even harder,

"Shhh, shhh. I am here." Meiko whispered, as she slowly pulled away, "I am going to call, Gumi." Meiko walked Miku to the sofa and sat her down, "Sit here, okay?" Meiko asked, as she dialed Gumi's number, "_Now pick up, you green haired cretin._" Meiko thought, she heard Gumi's cracking voice, "Gum..." Meiko was cut off,

"What the hell is wrong with, Luka?! She fucking slapped me! This isn't Luka. This someone else. She is like this...Bitch..." Gumi began to cry, "Luka would never hit me." Gumi whispered,

"Yeah, she wouldn't have hit you or Miku. She did a number on Miku. She punched her in both eyes, the shoulder and the lip. The girl is at my apartment. Come over, please." Meiko stated, she heard a click, then a knock about ten minutes later, she walked to the door, "Its a good thing we live only a few doors away from each other." Meiko whispered, as she walked Gumi to the now bawling Miku.

"Oh my god...Miku are you okay?" Gumi asked, as she felt Miku cling to her, "Alright, there is something really wrong with this Luka. This Luka is not Luka. Mayb..." Gumi was cut off,

"We can test her. I mean, come on. Two years shouldn't change a person that much." Meiko stated,

"And how do we go about testing her?" Gumi asked,

"Well..." Meiko put her index finger to her lower lip, and began to think, then smirked, "Three ways. First, we tell her to sing for us. A song that she has written. Second, I take her and play DDR. And third, I bring up Cairo. And see if she remembers. Because I am telling you, when she saw me...She had a lot of rage. I know I messed up. But damn...The Luka I know would have forgiven us for just..." Meiko was about to finish her statement before Gumi did,

"Up and ditching her. Yeah she told me the same thing. But like you said...This Luka is just off. Like...Anything we throw at her, she has some stupid excuse. She slapped me tonight, Meiko. And I know...Sadly, I can see her slapping you. But out of all of us...Miku. There is no way in hell. She loves her with a flying intense passion. Miku is the love of her life. Luka would have never hurt her that way. Ever." Gumi stated,

"I...I know I have gotten my answer...But never from Meiko...And I know its been two years..." Miku whispered against Gumi's chest, "But did you rape Luka?" Miku slowly pulled away and looked towards Meiko,

"Yes." Meiko replied, "I did. I drugged her, and then I had sex with her." Meiko whispered,

"Why?" Miku asked,

"Because I love her. And I wanted to know what it was like to be like you, for once." Meiko whispered, "But this is not the time to talk about my past discretions. The time is about finding out why Luka is being a bitch." Meiko whispered,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka was stretched out on the sofa, "I gotta admit, this is the life. I get this amazing penthouse. And I am awesome. Now, I only wish people would leave me the hell alone. And there wasn't tuna in the apartment. Tuna is so fucking gross." Luka whispered, as she flipped through the stations, and found nothing on. "This is just great." Luka stood, and walked over to the Playstation Console that sat on a shelf beneath the television, "Dance Dance Revolution...What the hell is that?" Luka thought, as she threw the game onto the floor, "This is so fucking lame." Luka whispered, as she turned on the television again, then selected a movie to watch, "Ah, this a good one." She smiled, as she selected a movie that usually would be a turn off. But for some reason Luka was watching the movie. Luka began to hum the main theme, "Oh yeah...Good stuff." Luka stated, as she leaned onto the sofa, and relaxed. Soon she heard a knock at the door, "OH COME ON!" Luka screamed. She slowly stood and walked to the door and slowly opened the door, "You again..." Luka was pushed out of the way as; Gumi, Meiko, and Miku walked in,

"Listen. And you better fucking listen. I want to know one thing...WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? You hit, the love of your life! And you hit me. Meiko, no offense...That isn't a surprise for what she did to you. But what the hell is your problem?!" Gumi asked in a very pissed off tone,

"My problem is that you bitches are in my apartment. Now get out." Luka pointed to the door,

Gumi smirked, "Just because you were gone for two years. Do you not remember that you and I live together? Just because I wasn't in the apartment..." Gumi began, "Doesn't mean I do not live here. Plus, I was with my fiancee, Miki. And the funny thing. Is that you hate Tuna. Luka I know, LOVES Tuna." Gumi smirked,

"I grew out of it." Luka began, "Besides, you will no longer be liv..." She was cut off,

"But Luka, I am stuck living here. Not my rule, not mine anymore at least. Don't you remember, Masumoto told us we had to live together here at Crypton. Oh, look she forgot another thing." Gumi stated, with a sly smile, "Alright, I am ready to leave. However, I am going to get a picture." Gumi stated, as she walked to her room, and brought the picture, "Oops...I have butterfingers." Gumi stated,

Luka bent down and picked up the picture, "Where was this even taken?" Luka asked,

Gumi looked down, "I...It was my..." Gumi felt tears roll down her cheeks, "WHO ARE YOU?!" Gumi screamed as she ran out the door, as she ran out the door she saw Miki coming in. Gumi leaned into her fiancee, and was walked back in,

"Alright, cherry time!" Miki giggled, as she kept Gumi close, she was trying to make her girl laugh. And sure enough, Gumi was at least smiling, "Where are my cherries, Luka-sama?! You promised that when you returned, you would bring me cherries! Its been two years, but I never forget a promise about cherries!" Miki smiled, then frowned,

"I...Yeah. I don't remember that promise." Luka shrugged, as she turned on her heel, "Can one of you please take all of the tuna out?" Luka asked, she watched Miku walk past her and grab the cans. She was pegged by one, "What the fuck?!" Luka asked, as she went to go at Miku,

"Miku, come on. Luka, the dumb bitch isn't worth it." Meiko stated, as she walked to Miku and walked out with the other girls with all of the tuna, "We need to call Jahad and Sahar." Meiko stated, and Gumi nodded to the statement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Meiko dialed the male's number, she heard the phone ring and ring and ring. On the third ring he picked up,

"_Oh, Meiko! Ho_..." He was cut off,

"Something is wrong with Luka. She not only hit me, and Gumi. But she beat the shit out of the girl she loves the most, Miku. Tell me what the hell is going on, Jahad!" Meiko yelled through the phone,

"_Hang on, I am going to put you on speaker._" Jahad stated, "_Luka is acting out_..._In what ways, besides beating you three._" Jahad stated, as he looked towards Sahar, who now had a shocked yet pissed off look,

"Well, her favorite food of all time is, Tuna. She now hates Tuna. When we went into the apartment, she totally forgot that Gumi lives with her. And she was watching a movie, that the Luka I know would never watch, even if you paid her. Everything is just way off about her, Jahad..." Meiko whispered,

"_Has_..._She did something really wrong_..._Besides hitting Miku._" Sahar butted in,

"Sh...When she kissed me, it didn't feel real. And the Luka I know, if she broke her phone, she would have gotten a new one. She always wanted to be in contact with her friends." Miku whispered,

"_Who is this?_" Jahad asked,

"It...Its Miku." Miku replied,

"_Alright. Miku, tell me, how has she acted when she was around you?_" Jahad asked,

"She seemed cold and distant. At first, she seemed like she really needed to be there with me. Then out of nowhere, her mood did a one-eighty. I have never seen..." She was cut off,

Jahad was just shocked, "_Miku, tell me one thing. When you looked into her eyes_..._What did you see_..." Sahar asked, very scared for the answer,

"Her...Eyes were dark...There was no gleam." Miku was going to carry on, until she heard the next statement between Jahad and Sahar,

"_SHIT! We got a problem._" Jahad and Sahar stated at the same time,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka looked towards the nurse, "These are some random questions." Luka smiled, "My father got really sick. An illness that wasn't curable. So, there was this place in the park. It was a bench beneath a cherry blossom tree, and that is where he met my mom. Him and I talked for hours, and the next day he was gone. I guess that is what made him happy. To know that I would make a memory there." Luka lowered her eyes, "My mother died soon after. Everyone said she died of a broken heart, and I told them no. She just wanted to go where she met my dad." Luka stated, as she felt tears now dimming her eyes,

"One more question...What did your friend do to you?" The nurse asked, praying that this next answer wouldn't come out of Luka's mouth,

"You mean, Meiko?" She asked as she watched the nurse nod, "She drugged me. I remember going to the club, I danced with this guy named Chazz. And I gave him my number. And then I drank this nasty tasting Coke, not knowing it was drugged...And the next morning, I woke up naked with her...I was told...That she had raped me." Luka whispered, "Bu...But yeah...I have forgiven her. There is no reason to hold onto a grudge, we have been friends for a very long time." Luka stated with a warm smile, but her smile wore down when she saw the nurse, "Are you okay?" Luka asked,

"No." Was the only reply the nurse could state.


	38. Chapter XXXVII

The next morning, Meiko awoke to a text,

_To Meiko_

_From Jahad: _

_"We are coming to Japan. We have a huge problem. I was looking over the patient cases. And I stumbled over something. Sahar and I will be there in a few hours. Do whatever you can to get answers." _

Meiko yawned as she saw Gumi and Miki holding each other. She then looked over towards Miku who was clinging a picture of her and Luka. "_I need to fix this._" Meiko thought, as she slowly stood, "Alright ladies time to wake up. We got a bitch to deal with." Meiko stated, as she nudged them,

"To early." Gumi whined, as she slowly stretched, then yawned, "Miki. I love you." Gumi leaned over and kissed her fiancee. She then kissed the hand that snuggled with the ring,

"I love you too, Gumi." She whispered, as she returned the kiss. She looked over to Miku who had literally cried herself to sleep, "We need to help her." Miki whispered, she watched Miku slowly wake up, "Its time to expose this bitch." Miki snarled,

"What...What's the point...What if this is Luka...What if...This is how she is like?" Miku asked,

"No matter how much Luka has changed. There are three things, Luka would NEVER do. One, beat on her friends...And beat on you. Her hurting you, is a huge sign on whoever we are dealing with is NOT Luka. Two, she loves tuna way to much to just give it up. And three, she never breaks a promise, no matter how long its been." Meiko stated, "This is not Luka. This a dumb bitch, and I will do everything in my power to fuck her up." Meiko stated angrily, "Now get ready." Meiko stated, "I am going to go and pick up Jahad and Sahar." With those worse Meiko left and went to pick up the two that helped, 'Luka' escape. As Meiko drove to the destination, she couldn't but wonder if this isn't Luka, where is the real Luka? And if this is the real Luka, what the hell happened to her? Meiko felt tears rolling down her cheeks, "I am so sorry, Luka..I did this to you...I made you this...I made you go into a mental facility...Luka...Please forgive me." Meiko whispered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Luka looked towards the nurse, "Are you okay? You are acting weird...What's wrong...And why did you say no..." Luka whispered, in a questioning tone, she felt the nurse hug her, "U...Uh..."

"I am so sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen." The nurse stated,

"For what to happen?" Luka asked,

"For you to be here for so long." The nurse replied, "And all that you have gone through." She heard Luka chuckle,

"Ah, come on. It could be worse. Don't fret. I will eventually get to go home. People are after all nuts here." Luka chuckled, then saw the nurse crying, "Wh..What's wrong?" Luka asked, as she looked towards the nurse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

After a few hours, Meiko brought Jahad and Sahar to her apartment, "This is Miku and Miki. And there is Rin." Meiko pointed them all out. Rin had came over after getting several calls from Gumi, "Miku, Miki and Rin this is Jahad and Sahar." Meiko stated, "Jahad, what is going on?" Meiko asked, as she looked towards the male who was now pacing,

"There are two things. One, she could be relapsing, and thinking her name is Kagome. Or..." Jahad was cut off,

"Or what?!" Miki demanded,

"Feisty one that is." Sahar smiled,

"Or she really is a girl named Kagome." Jahad stated, "Awhile back there was girl named Kagome. She was nuts. She was bi-polar. And she had a very severe case of it. She would do anything to get attention. Worse part." Jahad threw her picture down along with Luka's. "They look alike. except one difference. She has a beauty mark beneath her right eye, Luka doesn't. However, I need to make sure that this is the wrong person, before shipping her ass back to Cairo. I do not want to make another mistake. If she is relapsing, we can break her out of it. However...By the way your faces look...I could say...It could be Kagome." Jahad stated,

"And what if it is? Does that mean my girl is in some fucking psych ward?!" Miku asked with anger in her tone,

"Yes." Sahar replied, "Look, my brother and I have done what we could." Sahar was about to say something else,

"Wait...Wait you two are related? And you both work at the psycho place?" Gumi asked,

"Yes to both questions. We began working there after our treatments with Dr. Zahra. We made ourselves look and act cured. She thinks she can cure anything. But she can't. She really can't, she can do a real number on people. And I gotta know. How are you going to go about finding out if this is in fact an impostor?" Jahad asked,

"We are going to make her talk. I am going to see if she remembers the night...I raped her. Ask her to sing a song she wrote. And play DDR with us. All those things Luka would remember or would do." Meiko replied.

"Look, I'll do anything to bring Luka back. Miku loves her. And I do not want to see my friend hurt anymore." Rin chimed in, "So, what can we do?" Rin asked,

"Do what you plan on doing. We will come with you." Sahar stated,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The seven of them walked towards Luka's apartment, Gumi was the one who knocked. She heard scuffle on the other side then watched the door open, "Seriously..." Luka yawned, "What the hell do you want?" Luka asked, as she looked towards the party that was now at her door,

"We want to come in and apologize." Gumi stated, she watched Luka open the door all the way. Gumi shut and locked the door behind her. She was after all the last one in. She watched everyone just stare at Luka coldly, "Alright, Luka I just want to ask a favor. I miss your voice...So will you sing me a song, that you have written...Please." Gumi asked with begging eyes,

"Uhm...Why?" Luka asked, "You have CDs with my voice on them." Luka replied,

"But its better to hear it live." Rin stated,

"Wh...Okay...What song?" Luka asked,

"Anything you have written." Meiko stated coldly, all of them waited. But Luka just stood there, frozen, "Come on, Luka. You always sing, you love it." Meiko stated,

"That is not who I am anymore." Luka stated, "In fact, I plan on leaving the music business for good." Luka whispered,

"Alright...Will you please DDR with me?" Meiko pouted, "Besides I want to kick your ass again." Meiko batted her eye lashes. Everyone was now starting to corner Luka,

"Uh...I haven't played the game in two years, Meiko...I can't remember how." Luka stated, "I..." She was cut off,

"All you do is watch the arrows scroll up and on the dance pad, you make sure you hit them." Rin stated, "Come on. Remember you owe me a dance off." Rin smirked,

"O...Okay." Luka stated, she went with Meiko to the television. She watched Meiko insert the game into the Playstation. The pads were out. Luka looked frightened. She watched Meiko put hers on Heavy, so Luka did the same. Luka watched Meiko cycle through the songs, then landed on **Tsugaru**. She watched the arrows, and she was practically missing every single arrow. Luka stopped, and turned off the game, "See...I am a bit rusty." Luka stated,

"Thats the problem, Luka. No matter how rusty you are. You are still really good at the game. You even beat me, when I selected **888**." Meiko stated with a cold tone, "One more question. What happened that night at the club?" Meiko asked as she stared at Luka coldly,

"Uh...We went to a club, and you drugged me..." Luka was now stammering, and soon she felt a hand against her air way,

"You better start fucking talking you lying bitch!" Meiko stated as began to press a little harder, "Who are you!?" Meiko demanded,

"M...M...My name..." Luka was now struggling, "I..Is...Kagome." Kagome finally admitted, and was released,

"See, that was easy, wasn't it?" Meiko asked, "Now, where is Luka?! OUR LUKA?!" Meiko demanded, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, then walked back, "I don't miss." Meiko stated, as she now pressed the tip of the blade against Kagome's chest,

"She is back in Cairo." Kagome stated, as she felt the tip of the blade against her chest, "But you..." Kagome sighed,

"But we need to do what?!" Miki finally stepped in,

"You need to hurry. In two days...She will receive a lobotomy. In which she will be a vegetable...And...She...Might...Not..Remember anything...I say might. I am sorry. I am so sorry. I tried...I don't know what to do...But if you don't hurry...Luka will be gone." Kagome felt the knife leave her chest, and she immediately slid down the wall,

"You pissed yourself." Meiko stated as she turned on her heel, and walked away,

"You need to go back." Jahad stated,

"I...I know. But please...That place is horrible! It is! Dr. Zahra is a psycho bitch! Please..." Kagome was now pleading with them,

"You can go to hell for all I care for." Meiko stated, "But you are lucky I have one stamp on my card; 'Today I actually give a shit'. Find her a place other than Japan." Meiko stated, as she walked out of the apartment. She was now headed for her car, and she was followed by the rest of them, "Back to Cairo we go." Meiko stated, as they now headed towards the airport.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The nurse looked deep into Luka's eyes, "In two days, you will receive a lobotomy. It was never meant for you, it was meant for a girl named Kagome. Dr. Zahra couldn't cure her, so now she wants to be done with her for good. And seeing she escaped, and you look just like her. They think you are Kagome, and you need the lobotomy. I am so sorry, Luka." The nurse whispered, as she watched Luka begin to cry,

"W...Well then...Should I get ready?" Luka asked, as she wanted to collapse and bawl her eyes out,

"Luka...Its not that simple. Once..." She was stopped,

"I know what a lobotomy is, and what it will do to me. At least she got out, right?" Luka asked, "Even...If she ruined my career...At least she is out..." Luka whispered, "I...I am going to return to my room." Luka whispered, as she walked to the bed and sat down, "Miku...I know you can't hear me...But I miss you. And I love you. And even after this is all done...I will never forget you. Because you are in my heart. Miku...Hatsune Miku...I love you." Luka whispered, as she clutched her heart and finally broke down and began to bawl


	39. Chapter XXXVIII

Meiko, Miki, Miku, Gumi, Jahad, Sahar, Rin, and Kagome all were on their to Cairo, "I never thought I would be going back..." Gumi mustered, she watched Meiko nod. When they looked at Miku, she was glaring at Kagome and Meiko, they looked at the airport sign, to make sure that there were no delays. They needed to get to Cairo, and fast. They needed to save the pink haired diva, before this was the last time she would sing, love, or anything else. When they all got onto the place, everyone sat together. Meiko happened to look at Kagome who had her black tresses.

"M..Meiko." Miku whispered, "Thank you for everything. And if..." Miku began to cry,

"Miku, we are going to make it, I swear this to you. Do not doubt this. You and Luka will be reunited. After all you two meant for each other. And always will be. Please...Miku. Look at me." Meiko stated as she watched the teal haired girl look at her, "No matter what happens, we will always be here for you. And so will Luka. I know we will make it to save her. You have to believe me, I do not want this to happen. And as much as I hate you for being with the girl I love. I will eventually get over it. Because I see how she happy she is with you. And she will always consider you first over us. Her music career. I know for fact, she would give up all the fame, the money, the fans. If it meant that she would grow old with you. Miku, we are young. But we all know what love is. And her love for you is something I have never seen before. I remember the day you two met in school. Your eyes connected, and the look...Was...Love filled." Meiko stated with a soft smile, "But if you start doubting, the worse will happen." Meiko whispered, "Please, Miku, you need to stay strong." Meiko stated, Meiko then looked over to Rin and Jahad

"Alright. Rin, I need you to pose as a doctor. You are going to go in, and claim that you are the new doctor for Luka or in this case, Kagome. And you need to procedure." Jahad stated,

"But...I can't act." Rin stated,

"You need prepare yourself. This is the role of a life time. Look at your friend over there. She is drying. You can tell." Jahad stated,

"Yeah, she is my ex. But I knew that things between her and I wouldn't last because she will always forever be in love with Luka. We will make it in time, right?" Rin asked,

"Yes, we left on an early enough flight. I hate that we couldn't get a flight yesterday. This is a really tight schedule." Jahad whispered, as he looked over at Kagome,

"Is she cure now?" Rin asked,

"Yes. But I think she was put up to this. It just seems to convenient. I just hope that Kagome doesn't relapse and takes her medication." Jahad stated, "But Luka and Miku need to be reunited. And fast." Jahad stated.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Today was the day, that Luka would receive the Lobotomy, she tried to keep a brave face on, "Why can't I be mad at Kagome...This was to be her...But she needs a life as well...And I would be a selfish bitch...If I would to take that away from her. I mean...I had my run, right? And...I got to spend so much time with Miku. And she is the love of my life. From the moment I looked into her eyes. From the moment we kissed. From the moment we made love. She is my all, my everything, and she is everything I am. Without her, I think I would have quit Crypton a long time ago. But even through all of the pain...Gumi was right...At the end of the road, it was worth it. Because I got to know what real love was...No is." Luka thought, "Its just going to be hard going with my life, like some...Vegetable. I really hope that Miku finds that person, that will make her whole." Luka whispered, "I...I am going to write a letter to her." Luka felt tears rolling down her cheeks,

"_Dear Miku, _

_How do I begin this? How do I say I love you on a piece of a paper? How do I tell you everything that is bottled up inside in me? I want you to know. That no matter what happens to me. I will always love you. My love will never die, even if my brain decides to go. Do you remember when we first met? I was stuttering so bad, that I barely got my name out. I remember staring into your beautiful blue eyes. I finally found something worth fighting for, something to never give up on. And that is you. And when I look back, I feel this amazing feeling. Through all the fights, and the few slaps. We managed to stay strong. I remember the night we shared our first kiss, do you? We were sitting in the park. I was so damn nervous. I thought I was going to just faint. But as our lips touched...I felt a spark. I knew then you were the one. I remember the night we made love beneath the stars and moon. I remember the moans that filled through the night. And what I loved most that night...Was I got become one with you. And that made it so amazing._

_I remember that concert, that you screamed, I love you. My heart dropped, my breath was taken away. Because I finally got to hear the words I longed for. Because I was so scared that when we were supposed to be pretending, I thought maybe that the 'I love you' that came from your lips were also pretend. But that concert was such an amazing experience. Because on that very day, I felt whole again. You complete me, Miku. And always will. I just wish we would have gotten together so much sooner. _

_I wish to apologize for two things. I am so sorry, I wasn't there for you these past two years. I am so sorry, that I failed you, just not as a friend but a lover as well. I never meant to hurt you, Miku. Never. Because knowing that I have, broke my heart. Miku, I want you to remember all of the good things, that we did. And not the bad. Because I don't to be remembered for all of the bad things I did to you. Please...Remember all of the good. Please...Miku. _

_I love you forever, _

_Megurine Luka_"

Luka then wrote the final verse from the song; Magnet.

"_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets, _  
_that even if we separate, we will reunite again. _  
_Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back. _  
_That's fine, for you're my one and only love._"

Luka took in a deep breath, tears were trailing fast down her cheeks. She took in a deep breath, as she heard a knock on the door, "I..Is it time?" Luka asked,

"Yes." The nurse stated,

"Give me a moment." Luka tried to gain her composure, bit down on her bottom lip. She slowly looked up to the ceiling, the tears continued to run down her cheeks, she tried to stop the tears. But every time she thought of Miku, and knowing that there could be a possibility that she would forget her, was already killing her. "I...I am ready." Luka whispered, she slowly stood, "Please..I beg of you. Please give this to Hatsune Miku. Please..." Luka watched the nurse nod her head, and took the paper. Luka walked with the nurse to another building. She looked around, as she took in another deep breath,

The nurse began to cry, she stopped, and pulled Luka into her arms. She kept her close to her body for a good fifteen minutes, "This isn't right." The nurse stated, she felt Luka cling to her. And they soon began to cry hard together. "Please...Someone save her...I wish I could...Bu..." She couldn't even finish her thoughts. The nurse tried to smile, but how could she smile? The nurse tried to gain her composure, "Luka, I never told you my first name." She stated, "My name is Akilah." She whispered, as looked into the Diva's eyes,

"What does it mean?" Luka asked, as she gulped hard,

"It means, matchless pearl." She smiled, or at least tried to. She saw the room, "I am so sorry, Luka." Akilah whispered,

"Its not your fault. I do not blame you. Thank you, Akilah for being an amazing nurse to me for the past two years. It means a lot to me. I am glad that one person in the asylum was there for me." Luka whispered as she looked towards the room. She slowly walked in with Akilah. Luka walked to the steel bed, and rested against the cold. She looked towards the male that was going to do the lobotomy. Luka took a deep breath, as she tried to control her crying,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

All of them managed to get to asylum, "Rin...She is in the Northern Building. You need to do this, fast. Or you will lose Luka forever. And I know it is hard. Because she is in love..." Jahad was interrupted,

"Its worth it. If it keeps Miku smiling." Rin stated, as she began to run towards the Northern Building. She needed to save Luka at all costs. She didn't care anymore. She knew Miku loved Luka, and Luka loved Miku. So, was this worth the risk? Yes. Rin was breathing hard, but she didn't stop for a single breath.

Miku was clung to Meiko as she cried hard, "Please...Please..." Miku was gripping so hard, that she was digging into Meiko's flesh through her clothing, "I..I can't lose her...I love her!" Miku cried only harder into Meiko.

Meiko, Gumi, Miki, even Jahad, Sahar, and Kagome began to cry, "This is all my fault..." Kagome stated,

"And ours..." Jahad stated, "I am sorry..." Jahad whispered, as he watched Rin fade away from sight. "Please...Save her." Jahad fell to his knees, Sahar was there to comfort him. "Wh..What have we done.." He asked, as he leaned into Sahar,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka slowly closed her eyes, as she felt the tears continue to roll off her face. She whispered ever so softly, "I love you, Miku." She watched the male approach her, he was now standing in front of her. She saw the needle and the hammer, "I love you, Miku and always will." She thought, as she took in a deep breath,

"WAIT!" A voice screamed behind the male, "STOP!" She screamed again,

"Who are you?" The male asked, as he turned away from Luka still holding the needle and hammer,

Rin had to remember that Luka was Kagome because that was put on the case, "I am Kagome's doctor. I have been put on her case, ever since Dr. Zahra was arrested." Rin stated,

"She asked for a lobotomy on Kagome." The male stated, as he was about to turn around,

"SHE IS MY FUCKING PATIENT! AND YOU WILL PUT THE FUCKING NEEDLE AND HAMMER FUCKING DOWN! BEFORE I GIVE YOU A FUCKING LOBOTOMY!" Rin screamed, she watched the male drop the equipment, "Now, remove the straps. And let her go." Rin looked towards the nurse then back to the male. She watched them release Luka, "Now, if you don't mind, I will take my patient, Megurine Luka home. Yeah, thats right fucker, you were about to take everything away from the singer." Rin spat on the floor, and walked out of the building with Luka.

"Oh my god...Rin." Luka collapsed to her knees when they were outside, "Thank you." Luka clung to the blonde girl, "I am so sorry...For leaving for two years." She felt Rin just drag her along. Luka looked towards where she was dragging her, she couldn't see anyone else,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

All of them looked for Rin, and seeing that Luka was behind her. All they saw was Rin. Immediately Miku broke down, and began to bawl. Meiko was crying with Miku. Gumi, however, even though she was crying she watched nurse run out, and hand someone, something. Gumi was praying that said person was Luka. They all seen Rin standing before her, they all gasped as they saw Luka, "Oh my god..." Meiko stated, but she knew to step away. They all watched Luka walk past them, and kneel before Miku,

"Miku..." Luka whispered, she slowly lifted Miku's head so their eyes could meet,

"LUKA! LUKA!" Miku immediately collapsed into Luka's arms, and soon they were shaking from the tears they were crying, "I love you." Miku's words were mumbled due to the tears that were falling,

"Guess what?" Luka asked,

"What?" Miku asked looking deep into Luka's eyes,

"I love you too." Luka replied, as she immediately wrapped her arms around Miku and held her close, as they cried together. Soon Luka stood, and felt everyone hug her. "Please...Let me hold Miku...A little longer. In which I mean forever." Luka stated as she pulled Miku into her arms, and immediately crashed her lips against Miku's. She heard Miku moan, as she now felt Miku's arms wrap around her neck. Both Luka and Miku knew that this kiss was so real and filled with love. Luka only pulled Miku closer to her, as the kiss deepened. Slowly Luka pulled away, her forehead rested against Miku's, "I love you." Luka stated, she felt Miku's right hand take her own, and laced their fingers together,

"I love you too, Luka. By the way. You will sing Magnet with me! I swear if..." Miku was hushed with a kiss, "I swear if you don't, I'll never give you sex again." Miku giggled then kissed Luka again, everyone around them were so happy that they were back together. But we all know that once someone takes something away from the person, they will have to work for that thing that was taken away. And for Luka, that was her career. And she knew she would have to rebuild herself up. But with her friends, and Miku. This should be simple, right?


	40. Chapter XXXIX

**WARNING: Explicit scene in this post. **

Everyone looked at Luka and Miku and there reunion. Luka then finally looked at Miku to see the bruising, "Mi..Miku, what the hell happened?!" Luka asked, as she finally looked towards the rest and pointed towards Kagome, "What the fuck did you do to her?!" Luka stood and was now in Kagome's face,

"I tried to warn them. But they just wouldn't listen, so I hit her." Kagome stated casually, then felt a sharp pain against her cheek when Luka slugged her, "Oh, bitch you have no clue who I am!" Kagome now swung at Luka, and hit her bottom jaw. "You want to fight?!" Kagome began to repeatedly to hit Luka, but a lot of them missed, as Luka would dodge them. Both Kagome and Luka were now bleeding, finally Jahad stepped in,

"We are all friends here. Stop." Jahad stated as he shook his head, "Now, can we go?! Can't you hear the damn alarm?!" Jahad stated,

Both Luka and Kagome spat out blood. "You better leave Miku alone." Luka stated, as she spat out more blood. She felt Miku touch her cheek and made her look into her eyes,

"Luka, thank you. But now you are worse than me. And you have a shiner now." Miku leaned in and softly kissed the mark that was left against the Diva's face, Miku smiled against the wound, "My hero." Miku giggled, she followed the rest, as she was hand in hand with Luka. She knew that this was her Luka, and she felt warm around her now once again girlfriend. They all got into the van that Jahad had gotten and rode off towards his house. Miku's head rested against Luka's shoulder, she felt so close to Luka,

"So, where are we going?" Luka asked,

"To my place." Jahad stated,

"With psycho?" Meiko asked,

"Oh, honey you don't know me at all." Kagome rolled her eyes, as she leaned into the front seat with a sigh. She watched the scenery pass them by. Kagome was someone that they should have never messed with. Hell, people would stay far away from her. And she had to be proud of Luka, for standing her ground, even if she had gotten beat up a little bit. Kagome brought her right hand up to the wound on her lip, "_That bitch busted my lip. I have to give the girl credit._" Kagome thought with a chuckle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Once back at Jahad's house. Jahad watched Miku leading Luka to the bedroom, "Here comes the boom and moans." Jahad laughed, as he watched the lust fill their eyes. "Two years...I can't blame them." Jahad laughed a little bit more. He walked to a closet, and retrieved guns, and three badges. He then chucked a gun at Kagome,

Kagome caught the gun, with a smile. She then walked to the badge that sat on the table, and put the badge around her neck,

"You got a gun?!" Meiko asked, then saw Kagome right in her face,

"You see this?" Kagome asked as she put the badge in Meiko's face, "It means I can shoot whoever the hell I want, and get away with it badge." Kagome stated, "I am a fucking cop. I am Lieutenant Takahashi Kagome, of the 17th precinct in Tokyo, Japan. I was undercover in that fucked up place." Kagome stated as she began to polish her gun, "I have been there for eight years." Kagome stated, "The reason, I beat the shit out of you, and your friends was to get you away from me. I needed to get the document of Luka's mistrial, and why she was locked away. But no...Now its all over the fucking news!" Kagome stated, she flipped on the TV, "Go on, and fucking watch. Because of you and your dead beat friends Luka's career is ruined." Kagome was now in Meiko's face,

"Whoa, whoa calm down Kagome." Sahar was now pushing Kagome back, "We are friends here. All friends. Chill." Sahar stated, as she rolled her eyes, she watched Kagome walk away with a flip of her black tresses,

"What the hell is her problem?" Miki asked,

"She...Has a tragic past. That is all I can say. Its not my place to tell you." Sahar walked away, and went to help Jahad and Kagome,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Miku smiled as she slowly lowered herself against the mattress, then pulled Luka down against her small frame, "You have no clue how long I've been needing you." Miku giggled, "I do need to tell you something." Miku whispered,

"What?" Luka asked as she looked into Miku's eyes,

"Rin and I were a couple for four months...I kissed her once. But we never had sex. The kiss seemed wr..." Miku was cut off, as she felt Luka's lips pressed against her own, soon her hands rested against Luka's hips, as she now pulled her down against her small frame. Miku didn't care anymore, she needed and wanted Luka. She was already starting to get wet, as she let her fingers slowly run up Luka's lower back. Slowly Miku opened Luka's mouth with her tongue. Soon their tongues were making love within each other's mouths. Miku never craved Luka as much as she did now. Miku softly moaned into Luka's mouth, as she slowly untied the robe, and let the garment from her lover's body. Her breath was now against Luka's neck, as the kiss was broken, "Take me, Luka. And don't stop." Miku whispered against Luka's neck, and soft kissed were placed against the length Luka's neck, with a couple of nips here and there. Miku's fingers trailed every so softly up and down Luka's bare back.

Luka grinned, as she leaned down, her lips locked against a small piece of Miku's flesh, "I want to mark you." Luka said in a hushed tone, she let her teeth sink softly into Miku's neck, and began to suck ever so softly, then a little hard soon after. She watched the blood raise to the top of Miku's flesh. Luka lifted Miku up, she slowly let her fingers run up the bottom of Miku's shirt, and slowly slid the shirt up and off of Miku's body. And soon she was taking off Miku's bra. Luka pressed soft kisses against Miku's breasts, then slowly let her lips grab ahold of the left nipple, and began to suck ever so softly, her tongue was massaging against Miku's left nipple. She could feel Miku's hands combing through her pink hair, as she felt the grip, she grinned. Luka pulled away, then leaned upward, and crashed her lips against Miku's, she didn't hesitate to invade Miku's mouth her tongue, they were now both moaning into each other's mouths. Soon Luka's fingers were trailing down to Miku's skirt, she slowly slid the garment down, and due to the fact Miku was wearing a skirt. Luka lowered Miku back onto the bed, and she slowly slid the skirt off of Miku, and threw the garment to the floor, and soon she watched Miku shiver as she was now fully exposed, "Mmm, a sight I have been dying to see for two long years." Luka whispered, as she lowered her naked body on top of Miku's, but she didn't kiss her, oh no. Luka wanted to watch desire strike Miku's eyes. Luka slowly pushed two fingers inside of Miku, Luka watched Miku's eyes glaze over with desire and want. And she heard the gasp, that made herself even more wet.

Luka was now thrusting her fingers in and out of Miku. Hearing the moans that rolled from Miku's lips was turning her on even more. Luka began to thrust a little faster and harder. She watched Miku's small breasts move back and forth, as she felt Miku's hips start to push hard against her fingers. The thrusting didn't stop, even when she crashed her lips against Miku's, their tongues invaded each other's mouths, as Luka began to thrust deeper into Miku's wanting and throbbing pussy. Her thumb now began to rub against Miku's hot spot, in which ignited a loud moan to fill the room, slowly Luka pulled Miku up into her lap, as she now began to thrust hard into Miku. She felt Miku now riding her fingers, and soon Miku grabbed hold of Luka's pink tresses. Luka's face was buried in between Miku's breasts, as the sweat began to run down their already hot bodies. Luka watched Miku's head throw back, and she could feel Miku's back arch as she continued to thrust in and out Miku. She felt Miku's pussy tightening against her fingers, and soon she felt Miku's juices roll over her fingers. Luka smirked, as she kissed over Miku's heart.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

After Miku's orgasm, she pushed Luka on the bed, "You are so mean." Miku whispered, as she leaned down, and bit down against Luka's neck, and began to suck hard. She watched the blood rise to the surface. "Now, you have been marked." Miku giggled as she now straddled Luka, and leaned downward and kissed her hard. Her tongue infiltrated Luka's mouth, their tongues were now fighting for dominance. Miku's hands began to work downward, and soon she was feeling Luka's rather large breasts being cupped in her hands. Miku pulled away from the kiss, as she got off of Luka, then began to kiss down her lover's body. She watched the want and desire immediately fill Luka's eyes, she smirked, as she bit down on her bottom lip. Miku let the tip of her tongue circle around Luka's right nipple. And soon she was rolling down Luka's body, until she reached Luka's hot spot. Soon her mouth took Luka's inner fold, and that sweet sound filled the darkened room, a moan that Miku had been craving for so long. Miku's eyes looked up, as she saw Luka clutching onto a pillow, and her back began to arch. Miku slowly slid two fingers inside of Luka, and the moan only got louder.

Miku began to thrust a little harder and faster, she craved Luka, she needed Luka, and most importantly she loved Luka. Miku began to thrust even more harder within Luka's warm hole, she nipped softly at Luka's inner fold before letting herself move upward and kissing Luka's lips hard with a fiery passion. She could feel the vibrations against her lips, as Luka once again began to moan more. Both of their breaths now became hard pants, as Miku continued to thrust in and out of Luka. Miku wasn't going to stop, until she felt Luka's orgasm just slide away from her beautiful body. Miku then grabbed Luka's collarbone in her teeth and began to suck hard against her lover's flesh, she was making sure people knew that Luka belonged her and her alone. She continued to thrust, and when she heard the loud moan echo through the room, she soon felt the juices run against her fingers. Miku smiled, "I love you." Miku whispered,

"I...I..I love you too." Luka panted, as she pulled Miku down, and they began once again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"Holy shit." Kagome stood and went to stop them, but she was stopped by Meiko, but then Gumi chimed in,

"I wouldn't do that." Gumi began, "I did...And Miku decided to continue on anyway. If Miku and Luka want to get hot and heavy let them. They haven't had sex in what...Two years." Gumi stated, "Let them go all out." Gumi stated and walked back to the living room with Kagome and Meiko,

"They have been at it for eight fucking hours." Kagome sighed, as she rolled her eyes. "They are some horny bitches." Kagome shook her head, "How can you guys..." Kagome was cut off, as she heard crashing coming from the other room, and loud moans, "Wow." Kagome chuckled, "I haven't heard that in years, not since I lost my husband." Kagome whispered, as she went back to cleaning her gun. Kagome then looked towards the door opening, the girls were now spent, "Wow...You think you two could have been any louder?" She asked,

Miku only giggled as she gripped Luka, who was now wearing Jahad's clean clothes,

"Are those my clothes?!" He asked,

"I couldn't find anything else." Luka stated, her face was beet red, as she held onto Miku, they were pretty much high off their sexual experience. Luka sat down in a nearby chair, then pulled Miku into her lap. She softly kissed Miku,

"Okay, I get that you two want to fuck. And all that jazz. But please do not do it front of me. Homosexuality, is disgusting, and I rather not see it." Kagome stated then rolled her eyes, "Just...No." Kagome looked at her gun,

"Whoa...You got a gun?" Miku asked,

"As I told Meiko, I got a badge, and it says; 'I can shoot whoever the hell I want, and get away with it.' So, I wouldn't do anything." Kagome then watched Miku softly kiss Luka, "You don't believe me?" Kagome asked, as she pointed the gun at both Luka and Miku. She watched the startled look, "Oh, don't worry, its on safety." She whispered then pointed to the ceiling and pulled the trigger, and a loud boom echoed through Jahad's house, "Oops, guess I was wrong." Kagome chuckled,

"JEEZ! What the hell is your problem?!" Meiko asked, "Is it because their gay, or is because your just some psycho bitch?!" Meiko asked angrily,

"My problem, isn't that they are gay. Alright...I should have never said that. Jahad is my best friend...And...He is gay. Its the fact that they are so open with their relationship!" Kagome stood, "I haven't been that close since my fucking husband died. Got it?!" Kagome was now in Meiko's face,

"Wh...What happened?" Miki asked,

Kagome sighed as she looked towards Miki, "It was a long time ago..." Kagome mustered, then began to tell the story.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome and Hiro were making their rounds, "Alright, babe. Be careful." Hiro stated to his wife, who was also a police officer. Hiro went ahead just a little bit, not to far. He was taking lead, he then chuckled to Kagome's comment,

"Be careful? Do not remember when I saved your ass two weeks ago?" Kagome asked, then laughed as she kissed her husband, and felt him kiss back,

"Alright, I give you credit. You are a kick ass police officer." Hiro whispered, as he heard something, "Shush. Did you hear that?" He asked, as he looked around, then peered around the corner, "Kagome, take my back." He stated, he walked ahead just a little bit. Soon two loud booming sounds echoed the alley,

Kagome ran to Hiro, "No no no. Stay with me baby. Please. Come on. Don't die on me." Kagome ripped a piece of her shirt, and pressed the cloth to Hiro's neck, "Come on...Stay with me." Kagome stated, as she put a little pressure against the cloth, "We have an officer down. Send back up." Kagome called into the radio, "I am going..." Kagome was cut off,

"Go, take that bastard down, I know you can." Hiro whispered, he grabbed Kagome's hand before she could leave. He leaned up with a soft groan and kissed Kagome hard, "I..." Hiro was now choking on his words, "I...I...Love you." He whispered, as he looked into Kagome's eyes,

"I love you too, Hiro. Please...Don't talk, and stay with me." Kagome stated, and soon she watched the life fade away from her husband's eyes, "YOU FUCKER!" Kagome stood, and went around the corner, and before she see anything she was hit in the back of the head, in which knocked her out. Kagome finally came too, she looked around. She saw blood painted on the walls and the floor. She was hanging off of a meat hook. She could hear screaming,

"You get to watch." The male stated, as he began to rape a girl right in front of Kagome, and kept on going. He stopped once he relived himself. He then slit the girl's neck, and bled her dry, "Now its your turn. You fucking bitch. All you cops had to do is stop pursuing me, but you kept on and on. My art couldn't be seen thanks to you bastards." He stated, as he walked to her and cut her down. He went to undo her pants, and soon felt a sharp pain his stomach,

"One thing, you fuckers always forget a cop knows better." Kagome had stabbed the male with the very knife he cut her down with. She watched the male fall to the ground, "And guess what? I am not a very forgiving person." She grinned, as she grabbed the knife and knelt down. And we all know what she took away from him. The screamed echoed the warehouse. Kagome smiled, as she grabbed her gun that was taken away. And just pumped rounds into the male. Even when he was dead, she kept pulling the trigger over and over again, until there was nothing left. And soon Kagome fell to her knees, and began to cry hard. Her hands were covered in blood, her face too. She looked towards the dead body of the male, then the female, "I am so sorry..." She whispered not to the male, but to the female. And Kagome snapped, and she was sent to the psycho place. But was better within three days, but she wasn't released.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Kagome had dropped her gun, and had fallen to her knees and began to cry ever so hard, she felt the warmth of someone who was wrapping their arms around her,

"Why didn't they release you?" Rin asked,

"Because apparently, I suffered from every disease out there. I suffered from Bi-Polar, Maniac Depressant, Schizophrenia. Best ever, I suffered from STDs as well. Like, AIDS, Syphilis, Gonorrhea...You name it, I had it. All because I went Rambo on the asshole." Kagome now looked at Meiko who was holding her, "That is why I punched you in the face. I hate people that rape others." Kagome sighed, "And I am sorry...For...Everything to you all." Kagome mustered, as she slowly pulled away from Meiko, she leaned upward and kissed Meiko's forehead softly, "Thank you." She lipped,

"But...What the hell is wrong with Dr. Zahra? And why is she so insane?" Rin asked,

"Well...You really want to know?" Sahar finally chimed in, she looked towards the group then sighed softly, the story was about to tell about the psycho.


	41. Chapter XL

Kagome had pretty much the most tragic story for her. She looked around her, as she heard sniffling. But when the question about Zahra popped up, she grabbed Sahar, "Not now. Not now." Kagome whispered, as she tightened her grip on Sahar's arm, "If we tell them now. Nightmares will be shooting so fast, it'll be like a fucking bullet shooting their minds. Not now, Sahar, I mean it." Kagome released her arm, and walked away. Her black tresses swirled as she walked away, her body gestures that she too was even scared of this story,

"Kagome is right. I'll tell you tomorrow. You all need to go to bed. I will do the bedroom arrangements. Luckily, Jahad came into money, and he lives in this huge ass house. Alright, I might get your names all mixed up." Sahar stated, "Miku will be with Luka. You will be upstairs, this time. The first room on the right. Miki...Is it?" Sahar asked, as she watched the girl nod, "And you are with...?" Sahar asked,

"Gumi." Miki replied with a giggle,

"Is everyone here, gay?!" Kagome asked as she sighed,

"Gumi and Miki together." Sahar smiled, and to be a bitch she pulled a move that pissed not only Kagome, but Meiko off as well. She was about to bust up laughing, but stopped herself from doing so, "Meiko and Kagome will share a room." Sahar busted up laughing as she heard them scream, "WHAT?!" at the same time, "You heard me." Sahar smiled, "Jahad will obviously will be sleeping with his boyfriend when he gets here. And that means...Rin...That is your name right?" Sahar asked the blonde and watched her nod, "You and I will be sharing a room." Sahar smiled sweetly, "Everyone to your rooms." Sahar walked to her brother, "How hard is it going to be for us to escape Egypt?" Sahar asked,

"Hard. I will not lie. With Luka in a huge ass spotlight...It'll be hard. But we will have to put them in protective care. As in...We will have to ship them off, and make it look like they went AWOL, until we can get this shit under control." Jahad leaned up and kissed his sister's forehead, "Get some sleep, kiddo." Jahad stated, he worried for them all, but his younger sister the most.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome and Meiko walked into the room, "Well, at least there is a sofa." Kagome stated, "I will sleep there." She whispered, as she set her gun down on the nearby table. She slowly removed her shirt, and pants. Leaving her in her undergarments. Her body was gorgeous. She was petite, her curves were luscious. She popped her back, then walked to the sofa, "Shit...I need a blanket." Kagome stated, as she walked to the bed and took the blanket that was on the bed, "Your not going to use this, are you?" Kagome asked coldly, but as she asked the question her eyes connected with Meiko's, "Goodnight." Kagome stated, she watched Meiko begin to undress. Kagome sighed, as she laid down on the sofa,

"Why do you hate homosexuals?" Meiko finally asked, she then heard a snicker,

"I don't hate them. I am bi-sexual." Kagome chuckled, "I was really pissed off at your friends. I miss that feeling, I really do. I miss being with someone. I was with a girl before my husband. Her and I were engaged." Kagome sighed, "Bu..." Kagome took in a deep breath, "She died of cancer." Kagome rolled over, and rested her face into the back of the sofa,

"Why do you do that?" Meiko asked,

"Do what?" Kagome muffled into the sofa,

"That. You try to act strong, but when something hurts you. You try to pretend that it never happened. And keep a strong outlook. Why can't you live a life with emotions?" Meiko asked as she rested her hand on Kagome's back,

"Because its easier to stand strong, than fall to the ground constantly." Kagome whispered, "So its easier to live a life of no emotions, than live a life with emotions in which only hurt you in the end." Kagome whispered, as she saw the half naked girl standing beside her, "Can you turn off the light?" Kagome asked her cheeks began to heat up, she watched Meiko walk to the light switch, "_Stop._" Kagome thought, as she rolled back over, and closed her eyes. Kagome needed to think of something else. She slowly rolled over, and looked into the darkness,

"Sorry! I forgot to get something." Meiko stated, as she flipped on the light,

"Shit! That...Is bright." Kagome tried to let her eyes adjust to the light. Soon Kagome stood and walked to Meiko and looked at her,

"What...Are you..." Meiko was cut off as she felt Kagome's lips against her own, she immediately felt her legs become jelly, as she leaned into the kiss, her tongue began to explore Kagome's mouth.

Kagome slowly pinned Meiko's arms above her head, soon Kagome had her hands against Meiko's, and laced their fingers together. As she just harden the kiss, before she pulled away, "I...I am sorry." Kagome whispered, she went to let go,

"Take me, Kagome. Now." Meiko demanded, as she kissed Kagome once again, she watched as the light flipped off. Her legs were wrapped around Kagome's body, as she felt Kagome carry her to the bed. Meiko now pulled Kagome down and immediately ambushed Kagome's clothing and began to rip the clothing off the female's body. And soon, they were going hot and heavy. Moaning into the darkened room. And of the moans carried to another room, "Oh...Kagome." Meiko moaned out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Miku heard the moaning, "Wow. Talk about stranger danger." Luka laughed, as she felt Miku slowly getting closer to her, "What are you doing?" Luka asked as she felt Miku rest her head against her chest, "Comfortable?" Luka asked,

"Very. I just need to hear your heart beating. I love it. Its such a beautiful sound." Miku whispered, "When I was without you...I was so lost, Luka. I felt alone, even if I was with Rin. And I had Meiko, Gumi, Len, Kaito, and Miki. I was lost, alone, scared. Luka, I never want to lose you ever again. You are my life. And my everything. Please..." Miku was hushed with a kiss,

"Miku, I will never leave again. I am sorry that I left you in such a state..." Luka began, "Every moment I was there in the hospital, all I could think of, was you. And you alone. I know I sound selfish on you, but its true. Every moment I woke up, I wish you there was laying next to you. When I went to sleep, I actually cuddled a pillow and pretended it was you. Because it was the only way I could sleep at night. I was alone. I had so many people around me, but without you, I, too was lost and alone. You are so amazing, Miku. And I never want to lose you again. Please...Miku...Be mine and mine alone." Luka now felt a kiss upon her lips,

"Only if you are mine and mine alone." Miku stated,

"I promise to be yours forever." Luka stated,

"And I promise that I will be yours forever." Miku smiled as she gave Luka a few pecks, "I love you, Megurine Luka." Miku smiled as she kissed her girlfriend's lips,

"And I love you too, Hatsune Miku." Luka kissed Miku back softly, then held her close, "Let us dream together." Luka smiled, as she heard the cutest yawn from Miku, she rubbed her arms softly, before falling asleep with Miku in her arms. Everything was falling back into place at least for these two.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

All of them awoke about the same time. And they all went down and saw the breakfast that was made for them, "So, Meiko.." Luka began as she popped a grape into her mouth, "How did you sleep?" Luka grinned,

"Like a baby." Meiko replied,

"Before or after you began to moan loudly?" Miku asked with a giggle, she watched Meiko go bright red. Miku then turned into Luka and began to giggle a little bit more,

"Just wow, Meiko." Luka stated, as she sat down at the table, holding Miku's hand beneath. "So, I would like to thank the host for being so..." Luka was cut off by Sahar,

"Don't thank us yet." Sahar sighed, as she flipped on the television, "Watch." Sahar sighed once again,

"_In recent events, Takahashi Kagome escaped from Cairo Mental Rehabilitation Center early Tuesday. She was supposedly rescued by a very young doctor. When asked of the events none of the doctors nor the nurses had anything to say. In fact, they were just as confused at the events that had happened. They believe that Takahashi Kagome is dangerous and needs to be brought to the Center immediately. If anyone knows of the whereabouts of Takahashi Kagome. Immediately call the authorities._"

"Shit." Kagome stated, "How are we going to get the hell out of here?" Kagome asked,

"I want to know of, Dr. Zahra." Miki stated, and everyone turned to look at her, "We need to know what we are going up against." Miki mustered,

Sahar sighed, and looked towards Jahad, she knew the story best, "Zahra was born in an asylum, because of her mother and her affair with one of the doctors. And unfortunately, Zahra had to be tested to make sure she was ready for the outside world. Fast forwarding, when she was sixteen, she was raped by four men. And it wasn't pretty..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Zahra looked at the males as they continued to hurt her even more, "STOP!" She screamed, when they were done. Her eyes just seemed hollow. She slowly stood, and pulled herself together. Then walked into the kitchen,

"She was really good. And tight." One of the guys stated, "I gotta piss." He whispered,

Zahra watched the male, she just seemed dead, as she walked behind him into the bathroom. She stabbed him, over and over again. She didn't even stop when he was dead. She cut off his manhood, and threw them into the toilet, "Last time you fuck me!" Zahra stated, as she spat on his dead body. She watched them one by one, walk out of the room. Zahra dropped the knife and took her brother's baseball bat, and followed the next one. She swung and hit him hard in the back of the head, repeatedly, "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" She screamed over and over again, she didn't stop. She couldn't, something in her just kept pushing her over and over again. Zahra saved the last two, and she would do something horrendous to them, why? Because one of them was her best friend, and the other was her ex-boyfriend.

Zahra skipped merely behind her ex-boyfriend, "You got a lot of nerve. Nerves of steal even." She stated before thrusting a blade into his gut, "But here is the thing." She pulled the blade out, and stabbed him again, "You should never fuck with a psycho bitch." Zahra stated, as she stabbed him again, "I want to make you suffer, like you made me suffer." Zahra stated, she now began to stab him everywhere, she loved how much he begged. And soon, she lifted the blade high up, and slammed the blade hard against his chest, "Fuck you." Zahra ran her tongue over his lips. And the final victim? Zahra skipped to her best friend, "Why...Bestie would you do that to me?" She asked, as she had him tied up in a chair, "I thought you wanted to be my best friend forever!" She stated, as she taped the knife against the floor, "But I guess your last memory will be watching me, flip you onto a knife!" Zahra giggled then clapped her hands together, then flipped the chair. Blood ran from her best friend's head. "Never rape me again. Oh! Wait! You won't." Zahra skipped merely to the phone, and called the authorities. And turned herself in. Instead of taking her to where she should have gone. She was sent to a nut home.

Zahra was tested on, almost everyday. She had electroshock therapy. She had them sit her for hours, staring at pretty much nothing. Zahra literally placed her mind so deep, that she literally forgotten everything. Her mother, her family. Practically the only thing she remembered was her name, and her age. She knew what she wanted to be, she wanted to be a Doctor like all of the fine ones that took care of her. Oh, she would turn out to be an amazing doctor...Not. Zahra managed to get her record, and make things look like she wasn't meant to be there, and that she should be released. And she was. Zahra was back into the world, she soon went to the University to become a Doctor. She was smart, and she graduated with honors. And this made Zahra happy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Zahra had her very first patient, the male suffered from being Bi-Polar, months she worked with him. And soon he was cured. Zahra loved the feeling that she was better than anyone else. Power can lead to very bad things, and get into someone's head. But as time went by, Zahra herself was starting to suffer as well. Everyone's stories were now eating her alive. She now was going to very drastic measures. She would do the most horrific things to these people.

One time, she cut into a girl's stomach, trying to find out why her stomach hurt all the time. She let the girl bleed out, and watched her die. Another time Zahra went into the room with a man, and slammed her on the metal bed, and missed where she was to hit the hammer, and slammed the needle right into the male's right eye. She claimed that the procedure was a lobotomy gone wrong. Zahra was going crazy, her mind was reeling. She was killing people left and right, this was her cure, if they weren't fix the way she wanted them to be. She always got the cases that the people were weak of mind, and she could easily reboot them like human computers. Zahra went way to far on the Eve of Christmas. Everyone that she worked with, everyone she was trying to help, needed to suffer like she did. So, she poured gasoline and walked out of the building, and flicked a cigarette into the hospital. Everyone died but her. Zahra claimed that she was not working that day. And they believed her.

They built a new building over the one that had burnt down, and she was now the head of the place. Zahra just went crazy, she would kill her patients. And one time, she was supposedly eating a patient's liver. But Zahra...She snapped, and she snapped hard. When she met Megurine Luka, Zahra always had to relate to the patients. But when one patient relates to her, and has the same problems that she did. She will do anything to make sure the girl stays in the hospital. And in which, she never thought Kagome would get out, and get her arrested. Zahra knew what she had to do, she needed to get out, and hunt down Megurine Luka.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"She killed all those people?" Meiko asked,

Kagome chimed in, "Yes. That is why, Sahar, Jahad and myself went undercover there. I was only selected because one of our officers was locked up there and he never came back. And we all found it to be a little off. Sahar posed as a patient. Jahad was a patient as well, but was released, and he came back to be a nurse. And I was thrown in there because of being...Well...Insane pretty much. I was a horrible person in their eyes. I never got a chance to do prove I wasn't insane. Then I meet Luka, and I knew what I had to do. I needed to get her out of there. So, Jahad and Sahar knew exactly what to do. They began to tell me the smallest details. I knew if I showed you all I hate tuna. In which I do..." Kagome heard a soft whine,

"I love tuna..." Luka whimpered,

"Uh huh. Moving along. She isn't after us. She is after Luka. She wants to reboot her like a human computer. She wants her to suffer like Zahra did. Or make her better. But she will do at nothing to ruin Luka. Because she wants Luka for some ungodly reason. I want to say, to follow in her footsteps. But doesn't Zahra know, that when rebooting a computer, all the files are still there?" Kagome sighed, "We are going to get you all out of here. But you will be placed in protective custody, until we can figure out, and silence Zahra for good." Kagome whispered, "I would rest now. Because tonight we will be leaving." Kagome stated and walked away,

Meiko immediately followed Kagome, "Bu..But will I see you ever again?" Meiko asked as she grabbed Kagome's arm,

"Meiko. It was only sex. And no. I can not know where you are going." Kagome lowered her eyes, "Meiko, I know you want to be my friend. But I can't be friends with anyone...It always ends badly. I am serious." Kagome leaned and kissed Meiko's lips softly, "I am sorry." Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek, as she leaned up and kissed Meiko's forehead, "Go get ready. And rest." Kagome went to walk away, but felt Meiko pull her into her arms, and kiss her hard. Kagome immediately returned the kiss, and let their tongues dance. She slowly pulled away, "Get ready, Meiko. Please." Kagome sighed as she flipped her black locks and walked away. Tonight they needed to escape, tonight was there one and only chance to get out.


	42. Chapter XLI

**WARNING: Kagome will be part of the main character roster. For a reason, that you will read down below.**

Kagome looked back to see Meiko walk the other way, Kagome sighed as she looked at Sahar,

"Kagome..." Sahar began,

"Its for the best, is it not? They are going to be in protective custody." Kagome stated, as she walked passed Sahar, she felt her arm be grabbed,

"You can always go with them. I know its hard to find love, and for you, especially. That girl really likes you." Sahar felt Kagome pull her arm away from her grasp,

"No." Kagome simply replied, as she walked towards the closet and pulled out a few guns, she walked back to the group, "Alright, who here knows how to shoot a gun?" Gumi and Miki raised their hands." Kagome smiled,

"I am a pacifist." Meiko stated,

Then everyone was shocked when Miku raised her hand,

"Alright good. Who here knows Arabic?" Kagome asked, she saw only Gumi raise her hand, "Not good." Kagome stated, "The way we are going to get out of here, alive. Is if we pretend to be Jahad's wives." Kagome stated,

"In which the people who do not know, Arabic. Keep your mouths shut, don't even mum a word, stay silent. Because we need to get you all out of here. We are only for a stroll. Please, do not say anything. Please." Jahad stated, "We are leaving in a few minutes. Put on these robes." Jahad walked out,

They all began to put on the robes, and even the hood, that only would show their eyes. Kagome smiled as she looked towards the rest of the females, "Alright, time to go. If we do not make it...Well...Yeah. It was nice meeting you all." Kagome smiled, as she waited for Jahad, and when she saw him, everything was in order, "Alright, seeing I have now volunteered myself to be the first wife. In which you will follow me, but I will be about ten steps behind Jahad." Kagome took in a deep breath, and began to walk behind Jahad. They walked in a steadily pace. Kagome was starting to sweat, she knew she needed to get them all in a safe place. She looked back to make sure that everyone was following her and Jahad,

"What are you doing out so late?" A male asked,

"Taking my wives for a stroll. I need to make sure that they are ready for a rough night of sex." Jahad grinned,

"Why do they not speak?" He asked, the male was a police officer,

"Because a few of them are mutes." Jahad stated, and he heard the male laugh,

"Ah! I wish I had a wife like that. No talk back, ya?" He stated in a questioning tone, "Okay go on." He waved to the females,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

As they walked, everyone's heart rate went up, "Darling. Where are we going?" Kagome asked, in Arabic. She waited for the answer, instead she watched Jahad put his finger to his lip, Kagome turned and did the same thing to the rest. Soon Jahad waved them on, "What the hell is going on?" Kagome asked,

"They are all over the place. There are two options. Option A, we pray that we make it to the plane. My friend has everything in place. Or option B, we all die, in a huge ass gun battle. I will make sure that they get to the plane. Even if it means I die." Jahad stated, and the friend he spoke of, was his male lover, "Are we ready?" He asked, he watched Kagome nod, "I know you like her." Jahad stated, as they began to walk again, "You should go with them."

"I have a gun, I can protect myself." Kagome replied,

"But when will you say enough is enough? When will you finally let someone in? Kagome, he is gone, and has been gone for a very long time. And so has your ex fiancee. Its time to move on. Kagome...At least think about it." Jahad stated, as he stopped, then peered around the corner. He now lowered his gun, and spun on a silencer, "Kagome..." He began, "If we don't make it, I want you to know one thing. I always loved you like a sister." Jahad stated, as he now aimed his gun, and shot one of the men in the back of the head. And immediately shot the other before sounding an alarm. "Go." Jahad stated, as they began to walk faster. Jahad knew of what was to come, there was a huge possibility that they weren't going to make this. But he kept his mind in a positive state,

Kagome looked towards the next corner, she slowly looked around the corner, she couldn't take the robe anymore. She removed the garment, and held the gun steadily, as she popped two guards. "We need to hurry." Kagome stated, as she looked towards the rest of the group. Soon enough Sahar removed the robes, and Kagome advised the rest to keep theirs on. Kagome, Sahar, and Jahad panned out, and began to shoot the guards. Watching them fall, like flies. Luckily, all of them were using silencers. Kagome was the best shot that they had. She looked around. Both of her hands were cradling the gun, she leaned up against the corner as she listened two guys talk in Arabic. She waited until the one came around the corner. She immediately dropped the gun, and placed her left hand over his mouth, then slit his throat with her knife. She bent down and picked up her gun and shot the other guy. "Alright clear." Kagome stated, as they pushed further.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome, Jahad, and Sahar heard loud laughter coming from a guard booth. Three of the men were drunk. Kagome grinned, as she went around the corner, and one by one they all fell down. Blood ran down the screens, "Come on!" Kagome waved them forward, they were nearly to the plane, "A little further." Kagome stated, as she stopped. She heard footsteps, Kagome slowly hid herself in the darkness. She watched Jahad go up to the male, and slit his throat. Kagome looked back to see Meiko, she could tell Meiko was hurting. She kept on with the mission, and pushed away the emotions. Kagome stopped, "Shit!" Kagome pulled Sahar back, "Fuck..." Kagome stated, "There are like ten guards...If we get caught. Its game over." Kagome looked around, and found a beam that they could use to walk right over the guards. She pointed upward and gave Jahad and Sahar motions with her hands, to show what to do next. They all followed Kagome, and they walked right over the guards. She helped them all down. But when she was helping down, she looked deep into her eyes, "Are you okay?" Kagome asked,

"Yes...And no." Meiko replied, "Yes, because you are protecting us. No, because once we are on that fucking plane, I lose another chance of know what could have been." Meiko whispered, as she felt tears filling her eyes, "Well...Lets go." Meiko whispered, as she walked with Kagome, who was now holding her hand. Meiko immediately intertwined their fingers, "For a bitch, you turned out to be okay." Meiko stated, as she was now holding onto Kagome's hand tightly,

"And for a cold hearted girl. You turned out to be okay as well." Kagome stated, then immediately slammed herself and Meiko against the wall, "Shush." Kagome stated, Kagome looked down, and saw two guards. "Go." Kagome whispered, then walked with Meiko hand in hand. Kagome took in a deep breath and saw the plane over the horizon. Kagome now began to run with Meiko. She knew that the time was cutting close, Kagome heard running behind her, and a lot of feet pattered, "Shit." Kagome stated, she ran to the plane with Meiko, then turned around, and made sure Meiko was right behind her, to protect her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome looked back to Meiko, "I am going to die." Kagome stated, she took off the silencer then looked at Jahad and Sahar, "Time to go out like champs. "Go, Meiko." Kagome felt Meiko pull her into a deep kiss, and soon their tongues were gradually making love in each other's mouths. Kagome had her left arm extended and her finger on the trigger. And her right arm wrapped around Meiko as they continued to literally make out. "Go, Meiko." Kagome stated, as she rested her forehead against Meiko's,

"Why must I go? Without you? You have helped us. We need someone to shoot at people. Or something." Meiko whispered, "Please, come with us. All of you." Meiko stated as she looked towards Jahad and Sahar. Then looked to Kagome, "Please." She whispered with pleading eyes,

"We can't go with you." Jahad stated, "Now go."

"We want no trouble." One of them stated, "We just want girl. That all." He stated, "Come on. That is all we want." He was about to say something,

"But...The doctor released her. Did you not get the memo?" Kagome asked, as she threw a piece of paper, that was obviously fake, "She was released the night you all say she had escaped." Kagome stated. And the guards immediately began to fire at them knowing the documents were fake,

"If you live, we let go. If you die...We take girl." One of them stated as they now were shooting at each other.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome was ducking behind a wall, as she would ever now and again get up and shoot. She had shot and killed three of them. Jahad, four of them. And Sahar killed two. And more were coming. Kagome and them watched the plane get ready to fly, "COME ON YOU BASTARDS!" Kagome screamed as she slowly stood and shot three more. "God...they are like roaches." Kagome whispered, as she watched Jahad stand then Sahar and they began to fire at the guards, "You know what fuck this." Kagome stated, as she grabbed the gun that was beneath Jahad's robe, and began to literally blast the shit out of the guards, all but five remained, "Five more." Kagome smirked, as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, "Fu..Fuck..." Kagome went down behind the wall as she grabbed her left shoulder,

"NO!" Meiko screamed, as she ran to the aide of Kagome, and took her gun. And shot a guy right in between the eyes,

"And here I thought y..." Kagome groaned in pain, "A pacifist." Kagome smirked, "Go, Meiko. The plane is ready." Kagome whispered, she slowly stood and shot another guard,

"Not without you. Please..." Meiko whispered, as she leaned in and kissed Kagome, "You have to join us. I mean seriously...Who will take care of us...If some bastards try to shoot at us." Meiko was now pleading with Kagome, she began to put pressure on Kagome's wound,

"Go. Now, Kagome. Jahad and I have this." Sahar smirked, as she now stood, "We are the police." Sahar whipped out her badge, and the guards dropped their guns. "We didn't want this." Sahar stated, "But you left us with no choice." Sahar spat, "Now, walk away. These fuckers are in our custody." Sahar stated,

Kagome saw a man with a gun in the reflection of her gun. She immediately pushed Meiko away, and dived and took Sahar down to the ground. She was shot through her shoulder leaving an exit wound as well, "Oh..Fuck..." Kagome whispered, "In the shoulder again?!" What the hell?!" Kagome stated, as she grabbed Sahar's gun, and the sniper right in between the eyes. Kagome dropped the gun, "Dammit...Remember the vest next time..." Kagome stated as she gripped her shoulder, "Two shots...TWO SHOTS!" Kagome screamed, she heard the guns drop, and the men running away, "Is it over?" Kagome asked,

"Sure you can't be asking that..." Sahar laughed, "Yes it is...For now. But there is more to come. And you know that. You need to go with them, Kagome. Because they will be looking for you as well, 'Luka'." Sahar, slowly helped Kagome to her feet, and a cry of pain echoed through the alleys, "Sorry." Sahar stated, "We need to get her to the plane." Sahar stated, as she helped Kagome to the plane, "Take care of her. Seriously. I swear if I find out she is dead. I will come and kill all of you. And don't think I won't." Sahar grinned, she handed Luka a gun, "I know you can shoot this." Sahar smiled, "Now go." Sahar shut the door.

Meiko was putting pressure against Kagome's shoulder, "Fuck fuck..." Kagome gritted her teeth in pain, her breathing was escalating. "Shit..." Kagome whispered, beads of sweat began to take her forehead. The plane now took off, she watched Sahar and Jahad wave to her, "I love you guys." She lipped, as she leaned against the seat she now watched Luka walk to her,

"I need three things. In the first aide kit, I saw long looking tweezers. I need them. I need a towel. And Whiskey." Luka stated, with an eerie smile,

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked, "And what is that shit for?" She asked,

"Wellll, the Whiskey is pretty much all alcohol. And the towel is for you to bite down on, as I remove the bullet." Luka gleamed,

"Ah hell no." Kagome tried to get away, but felt Rin buckle her in, "This is some bullshit. And you can't do it through my shirt." Kagome grinned then felt her shirt get ripped away from her skin, "I stand corrected." Kagome whispered, soon Meiko saw a tattoo on Kagome's back,

"What is the tattoo for?" She asked, "And why does the tree empty besides a few cherry blossoms..." Meiko was cut off,

"The tree represents all of the people a new life for those I have lost. And the few blossoms represents the people I have lost. So, every time someone dies I care about, another blossom is tattooed on." Kagome smiled, as she saw the stuff coming to her, she screamed as the Whiskey rolled over her wound, and the towel was shoved into her mouth. Her hues widened as she watched Luka not only use the whiskey on the rather large looking tweezers but as well a lighter. Kagome shook her head, and mumbled the word 'No' over and over again. Kagome bit down hard on the towel, as she felt the tweezers go into the wound, soon the bullet was retrieved, the towel fell from her lips. She groaned as she felt more Whiskey run against the wound, "H...How did you learn that?" Kagome asked,

"My mom was a nurse." Luka stated, as she put the bullet against the towel, "And seeing the other wound is a through and through. You are okay." Luka ripped up Kagome's shirt more, and made a sling, "Rest. We will be at a hospital soon." Luka smiled as she went into the bathroom on the plane and washed her hands. She soon walked out, and sat down next to her girlfriend, then handed her a small box, "Its a promise ring." Luka stated, "A promise that you will always have my heart. I know this time is not a really romantic time. But I thought we were going to die. And I am not taking anymore chances." Luka whispered, as she watched Miku slip the ring on,

"That's weird." Miku now handed Luka a box, "I had gotten you one." Miku blushed, as she slipped the ring Luka's finger, "I guess you are stuck with me, as I now promise my heart to you and you alone." Miku leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, she now leaned her shoulder against Luka's shoulder. She didn't like the marks that were on Luka's face, but she knew they were of a good cause. Now, onward to a new life. A better life, right? Or could this life come to dire consequences?


	43. Chapter XLII

**WARNING: Not an explicit scene within, just a massive tear jerker scene.**

As the plane landed after about eight hours of flying, Kagome slowly woke up. She groaned in pain, she watched Meiko undo her seat belt. And helped her out of the seat, "Th...Thank you." Kagome whispered, they all walked off the plane, and Kagome saw a familiar, "OH MY GOD! Does my eyes beseech me?! Hitomi?!" Kagome went to run, but the bounce of the run, stopped her. She watched Hitomi walk to her,

"Shit, what happened to you?" Hitomi asked with a smirk,

"I got shot." Kagome stated, "Protecting these bozos." She added,

Hitomi busted up laughing, "You, thee Kagome, got shot?" Hitomi laughed, "That is priceless." Hitomi laughed a little more, as she wiped away a tear from her laughing so hard, "Whew, okay. Did you forget 101 safety? 'Were the vest, protect the chest'. I thought..." Hitomi was cut off,

"I was shot in the damn shoulder, smart ass." Kagome rolled her eyes,

"I rather be a smart ass, than a dumb ass." Hitomi winked, Hitomi was rather hot. She was a little more tan than the rest, instead of brown eyes, she had piercing blue eyes. Her brown hair ran to her shoulders, "Alright, I shall introduce myself to your friends." Hitomi smiled, and one more thing, Hitomi was the younger sister of Kagome, Hitomi walked over to the girls, "My name Takahashi Hitomi." She extended her hand, and the group just looked at her,

"A...Are you related to Kagome?" Miki finally asked,

Hitomi giggled, "Yes, I am the younger sister of Kagome." Hitomi smiled, "Though she just went into law enforcement, I went higher up, I am an F.B.I agent. And I will be going with you all to the place you will be staying until we can say its safe. As of now, you are under protective custody. In which you will all be assumed that you went AWOL. You will not be allowed to call anyone. And you will have new names. Sorry. It will have to be done. I too, will have a new name. And I am the only one who knows where we are. The F.B.I will, however, be keeping me up to date on where Zahra is. And when we can go back." Hitomi stated, "So, as of now, this is your new names." Hitomi began to hand out new driver's license. "Luka your name will be Akira." Hitomi stated, "Rin you will be Ichigo." Hitomi handed their licenses out, she looked at the group, "Ah, Miki, you are now Chiharu." Hitomi smiled, "Gumi you are now Ai." She smiled and looked towards Meiko, "Meiko you are now, Haru." Hitomi smiled at Miku, "And Miku you are now Aoi." She smiled ever so warmly, then Hitomi smiled eerily at her sister, "Kagome." She began,

"Oh, no, I do not got the name I hate...Please." Kagome pleaded,

"What name is that?" Meiko asked

"Naoki..." Kagome whispered, then saw her ID, "Just dandy. And what name did you get?" Kagome asked, as she looked towards Hitomi, "Ah you bitch." Kagome stated as she saw the sly smile,

"I got, Chiasa." Hitomi gleamed, "Alright in the car we go. First, the hospital. Then our new home."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO**

The group went to the hospital. Hitomi brought in Kagome, and watched the doctor stitch her up, "Wow, that's it?" Hitomi asked,

"Well, someone did amazing. If they hadn't this would have been a lot worse." The doctor stated, "You are really luck, Naoki." He stated towards Kagome. He helped her up, "Take these pills they will help the pain." He stated, then signed her off, he watched the female walk out with her friends, "Good kid." He stated, as he went back to work,

"We are so damn lucky that one the way, we made ourselves look like we are in the pictures. But...Wow." Kagome chuckled at Luka's new look, then Miku's, "Are two loving the black hair?" Kagome asked, as she watched both of them pout, "Just chill it'll be over soon." Kagome whispered, "Alright, where are we going?" Kagome asked,

"Its a rather large house. Oh, by the way, welcome to Iceland. Anyway, moving along, the house has nine bedrooms and eleven bathrooms. We can all..." Hitomi was cut off,

"I want to stay with my girlfriend. And that's that." Miku stated, as she gripped onto Luka's hand,

"Okay...That's fine. Anyone else want to share a room?" Hitomi asked, as she saw Gumi and Miki raise their hands, "So there is now seven bedrooms." Hitomi smiled, she watched them all pile into the van. She sighed as she began to drive them out to no man's land. She began to hum a song sung by Gumi,

"You know my music?" Gumi asked,

"Of course." Hitomi smiled, soon she turned onto a dirt road, and kept driving and driving and driving. Until they reached the house, or mansion. "This is it." Hitomi stated, as she walked them to the door, and opened the door. The house was gorgeous, there was fountain in the middle of the foyer, the stairs wrapped around the fountain and went up to the second floor, where all the rooms were. "Go, and pick your rooms." Hitomi smiled, she watched as Luka and Miku of course took the biggest room. She rolled her eyes, and then picked her room. Hitomi walked back down the stairs and hugged her sister, but not tightly, "Its so good to see you again. I have missed you so much." Hitomi whispered, as she kissed her sister's cheek.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

"Where are the phones?" Meiko asked,

"We don't have any." Kagome began, "In fact we do not have any internet out here either. And we do not have an tv out here. All we got is computers and movies." Kagome looked towards the now pouting girl, "Ah cheer up, buck-a-roo. Its all good. Hitomi was nice enough to get some instruments, so you all can still sing and make music." Kagome pushed herself away from the counter, and went to get something to eat. She soon felt Meiko's arms wrap around her from behind, "Please let go." Kagome whispered, and felt the girl pull away, "I am sorry, when I am hurt, I am not really a lovey dovey kind of gal." Kagome walked away, and sighed.

Hitomi stopped her sister, "When are you going to let someone in, Kagome? Really. You have been single for how long? Eight, nine years?" Hitomi sighed, as she watched her sister, "Look, I know its hard. Especially in our line of work, danger is all around us, and being with someone not only puts ourselves but them in danger as well." Hitomi stated, "But if we continue to push people away. What does that make us? Frightened of commitment? Come on, Kagome..." Hitomi was cut off,

"How do you know what its like?!" Kagome asked angrily, "What have you lost?! Nothing! I have lost my ex fiancee and my husband..." Kagome stopped, as she felt her body shake as she began to cry, "I lost way to much..." Kagome now was crying in her sister's arms,

"I have lost a few things, remember? We lost our parents. And I lost you for a long time. I was so worried about you, Kagome. I was scared that I would never see you again. I have lost a lot of friends along the way as well, Kagome. So don't tell me that I have never lost anyone." Hitomi felt Kagome pull away, "Kagome..." She whispered,

"I lost two things...That I will never have again." Kagome stated, as she lowered her eyes. She hated reminding herself of what she was about to tell her sister,

"What did you lose?" Hitomi asked,

Kagome now began to tell Hitomi the story, and what she didn't know that the others were listening in,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome was laughing hysterically, as she was still hovering over the male's body. She had officially snapped, she was like a female version of the Joker. She saw lights blind her as they walked, Kagome was laughing and covered in blood, the sight alone looked just morbidly wrong, "I...I..I..I killed him." Kagome giggled and began to rock back and forth, she was picked up and brought to the asylum, she continued to laugh. But that laughter would stop,

"She is baring a child." The male stated, and immediately rushed her to the Operating Room, "We need to get the child out." He stated,

"No...No you can't!" Kagome pleaded, as she was now struggling, she was now strapped down to the table, "No...No please!" Kagome now was begging, as she felt the tube insert inside of herself, "Please...Please! Why are you doing this too me?!" Kagome screamed loudly,

"You are in a Mental Rehabilitation Center. And we can't have you having kids. Sorry." The male turned on the machine, and heard a blood curdling scream, he couldn't even look at the patient. Because this was the first patient, he actually had remorse for. Most of the woman that came in, were prostitutes. And they didn't know who the father was. But he noticed that there was a wedding ring around her finger. He looked at what came in through the tube, and noticed she was not baring one, but two. "I...I am sorry." He whispered, he slowly unstrapped Kagome,

Kagome was now crying hysterically, "My..My..My baby..." Kagome was now sitting up, and she held herself, and began to cry. She looked at the container that retained her child...Children. In which only made her cry even harder. Kagome felt her heart break, as she began to rock back and forth. Kagome couldn't stop crying. Her heart was trying to mend right then and there, "I am so so so sorry, Hiro.." Kagome managed to get out as she cried harder, "Why...Why..." Kagome tried not to think about the pain that she was in, but the pain of the kids never having a life. Never being able to grow up. "I...I love you, Hiro." Kagome didn't know the sex of her babies, but she whispered the next statement, if they were girls, "I love you, Chiharu and Chiasa." Kagome broke down even harder, "I...I love you Hiro Jr. and Ismau." Kagome now fell off the table, she crawled to the table, and finally whipsered if they were a boy and a girl, "I love you Chiharu and Hiro Jr." Kagome collapsed to the floor and began to cry harder,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Kagome had a tight grip on Hitomi, and she began to cry harder, "Th...They would have been eight. Its not fair! Its not fair!" Kagome was crying hard into her sister, and she was shaking violently in her sister's arms, "Why...Why them...They didn't do anything! They didn't do anything..Why did they have to be taken away..." Kagome was trying to become calm, as she fell to her knees, she looked towards the corner and saw the group standing there crying, Kagome couldn't stop crying until she passed out from crying,

Hitomi slowly wrapped her sister's good arm around her shoulders, she was trying not to cry as hard as Kagome, but she couldn't help but cry. The story struck a cord inside of Hitomi. She managed to bring Kagome to her bedroom. She tucked in her older sister, then sat in a chair, and waited for her sister to awake, she wanted to be the first one, that Kagome saw when she awoke, "_Thats so fucked up_..." Hitomi thought, "_How could they just do that to a pregnant woman_..." Hitomi continued her thoughts, "_When I find that bitch, I will shoot her, and I will let Kagome beat the shit out of her as she can't move. Then I will hand Kagome the gun and release the final blow._" Hitomi thought with anger


	44. Chapter XLIII

Kagome gasped in pain as she awoke, she grunted in pain as she gripped her shoulder. Her hues scanned the room to see Hitomi sitting in a chair completed passed out, Kagome took a blanket off of the bed, and rested the blanket around her sister's small frame, "You crazy kid." Kagome whispered, as she now opened and shut the door slowly behind her, so that way her sister could sleep. Kagome saw Meiko against the wall, asleep, "Meiko..." Kagome whispered, as she knelt down slowly, "Meiko..." She nudged her, and yelped in pain, as Meiko hit her in the shoulder, "Fu..." Kagome bit down on bottom lip hard,

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Kagome. I thought you were going to attack me." Meiko lowered her eyes, "Please forgive me." Meiko heard a soft chuckle, "Wh..What's so funny?" She asked,

"Your cute, thats all." Kagome stated then walked away,

"Are you okay? I..." Meiko was cut off,

"I don't want to talk about it. So, drop it." Kagome stated, as turned on her heel. Her long luscious black tresses tickled Meiko's nose. Kagome walked down the stairs, and immediately walked to where her pills were,

"Ah ah ah. You need to eat." Miki stated with a giggle,

"Uh huh." Kagome stated, she went to go for the pills but Miki grabbed them, "What do you suppose I eat?" Kagome asked with an arc of her brow,

"CHERRIES!" Miki cheered,

"Not all of us like Cherries." Gumi stated,

"Awww...But cherries are good!" Miki whined,

"What about a tuna melt?" Luka asked,

"Ew, that's the worse food ever. Seafood in general is disgusting." Kagome stated,

"You live in Japan, and you find seafood disgusting. Who are you?" Luka asked,

"A woman with good taste." Kagome chuckled, "By the way, thanks again for helping me out." Kagome stated,

"Okay, how about turkey sandwiches?" Miku asked, she watched everyone nod, "See, I win all the time. Just ask Luka." Miku giggled as she leaned upward and kissed her girlfriend's lips,

"Yeah she always win." Luka chuckled against her lover's lips before giving Miku a quick peck, and walked into the kitchen with her girlfriend to get lunch going,

"Kagome..." Gumi began, "I know you have been a lot. But I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You saved us all. You got out us of that hell hole, and even went as far as to go back and save Luka. And that makes me eternally grateful. You are..." Gumi was cut off,

"Look, if you are going to say I am good person. You are wrong. I have killed men and women. Some to protect others, and some to protect myself from assholes. Just because I am a cop, doesn't mean..." Kagome sighed, "Doesn't mean I am always the good guy. People think we are here to protect and serve. But who are we serving? Our own greedy needs?" Kagome shook her head, "I killed a man because he killed my husband and a girl I didn't even know. Instead of just arresting him. I cut off...Well, his manhood, and I shot him over thirty times. That is over kill. I am not sure if it was because he killed my husband or because he raped and killed that girl in front of me...Or if it was because I was his next victim. I saw him as a threat, and I went Rambo on his ass...And instead of it ending it there. I lost two things were more dearly to me, than anything. My unborn children. I lost my husband and my kids in a two day period. Now, when you can relate to that, and still call me a good person. Then maybe I will listen. But until then, I will always see myself as a monster." Kagome grabbed her pills, and a grape, "I am eating, see?" She stated in a questioning tone towards Miki, she popped two of them and flushed them down with a glass of water. Kagome didn't understand these people saw her as this good saramitin. "_I am not a good saramitin._" Kagome thought as she was about to head to her room, until she saw Meiko, "What?" She asked,

Meiko grabbed Kagome's wrist, "Why do you keep doing that?" Meiko asked,

"Doing what? Staying strong when everyone is weak? Or me hiding my true emotions to protect myself?" Kagome asked, "Look, anyone that has ever gotten close to me, is dead." Kagome tugged her arm away from the girl's grip, "The only reason Hitomi is still alive, or Jahad and Sahar. Is because they have guns, and they do not let their guard down. My husband let his guard down, and look at where he is at. He is dead. And I advise you to remember that what we did at their house, was just sex. That is all it was. Nothing more." Kagome shook her head, "Just please, if you care about me with any once of you. You'll not think too hard on us being together, it'll never happen." Kagome walked away, then shook her head with a roll of her eyes,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meiko walked back into the kitchen as she saw the group with all eager smiles, "What?" she asked,

"Someone is hot for Kagome." Rin giggled, "Why don't you get with her?" Rin asked, as she smiled,

"Because who am I kidding...Someone as hot as her, would never get with someone ordinary like me." Meiko sighed, "Luka and Miku knows. But when we were back at Jahad and Sahar's house, her and I..." She was cut off,

"I think we all know where this is going. With just Miku's statement, about was it before or after the moans. Unless, you were getting kinky with yourself in your sleep. I think we all know that you and Kagome had sex." Gumi chuckled, "I gotta ask, was it good?" Gumi laughed at her question, "Oh my god..." Gumi busted up laughing at how Meiko's face was becoming bright red, "Alright, was she better than Kaito?" She asked, not even saying Luka's name. Because she knew Miku would get pissed,

"Way better. I don't think I had that many orgasms." Meiko whispered with a blush,

"See, I learn more and more about my fabulous co-workers everyday." Gumi stated, "Look, Meiko, I wouldn't let this one. You let one go, and you lost her. Here is your second chance. Why do you always push things away?" She asked,

"I guess I am a lot like her. I am afraid I am going to get hurt." Meiko whispered, as she lowered her eyes, "I already have once." Meiko mustered, "And when I think about it, in the end, I hurt her worse." Meiko whispered, as she sighed and sat at the bar, "Why can't I be more like you? Or like Luka? Or like Miku? Or like Rin? Or like Miki?" Meiko asked,

"You know it would have been a lot faster if you would have just said; 'Why can't I be like you guys?', look Meiko, I know its hard." Luka began as she began to set down the plates for the girls, "And I know it is. Because I lost Miku twice. And I felt like I was in hell, when I had lost her. But in the end, I had to wait. Like a wise person told me, its not the road we take there, its the destination. And that there is always worth the wait. Look, at Gumi and Miki, did I ever see them getting together? No. Not at all. Did I think I was going to win Miku back from that bastard's grip? No. But I kept pursuing her. I had too. So, now you have a chance at love once again. Why not go after Kagome?" Luka asked, as she looked towards Meiko,

"I guess...I could try." Meiko sighed, "How do I go about it?" Meiko asked,

"Easy. 'I love you baby, now lets get naughty beneath the sheets!' It worked with Luka." Gumi laughed,

"Oh, yeah you know it. Went right up to Miku. And said those exact words, and next minute she was melting away in my arms." Luka rolled her eyes, "Maybe you shouldn't be giving relationship advice, Gumi. I mean seriously, I don't know anyone who has used that pick up line, and got the girl or guy." Luka sat down next to Miku and began to eat,

"Take it slow. Get to know her. Maybe take her out on a date, around here. Make it romantic or something. But take is slow and get to know her. Don't jump right into bed. Like some people here." Miku stated then looked at Gumi and Miki, "Meiko, though I want to still hit you for what you did with MY girl. I want you be happy." Miku whispered, "Please promise us, you will at least try." Miku smiled, as she looked around, then began to eat once again,

"Never in a million years, would I think that thee Hatsune Miku would give me advice. Thank you." Meiko stated as she began to eat. They ate in silence, Meiko saw Rin looking at her, "What?"

"What made you pull that trigger?" Rin asked,

"I wanted to protect us, and Kagome." Meiko whispered, "I didn't want to watch her die." Meiko swallowed hard, "I mean she did so much for us. She stuck her neck out for us, and she...Is amazing." Meiko whispered, as she slowly stood and turned around to see Kagome with Hitomi, "Oh hi." Meiko whispered,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hitomi looked at Kagome and Meiko just staring at each other, "You know, this is where one of you brings the other close and kiss." Hitomi was punched in the arm by Kagome, "You bitch!" Hitomi smirked, "Wait until that arm is better, you will regret punching me!" Hitomi giggled, as she grabbed her gun and walked outside. Hitomi then walked into a barn, and that she had set up for target practice She soon slid huge headphones over her ears so she couldn't hear the loud boom of the gun. She then put on goggles. She pushed a button and a paper appeared before her. "One..." Hitomi began as she closed her eyes, "Two..." Hitomi whispered, she slowly opened her eyes, "Three..." Hitomi whispered, as she began to pull the trigger rapidly, she would hold her gun with her left hand beneath the handle and her right index finger would be pulling the trigger. She stopped and pushed the button, and watched the paper come to her, "Nice." Hitomi stated, every single shot was a kill shot, except one.

Hitomi pushed the button again, and got a new paper. She adjusted her shoulders, then switched hands. She took in a deep breath and counted up to three. And she began to pull the trigger rapidly with her left index finger now. She didn't stop until she ran out of ammo. She then pushed the button, and watched the paper scroll towards her, every shot once again was a kill shot except one. "I am getting better." Hitomi smiled as she remembered the best shooter in the Academy was, her older sister Kagome. She would kill shot almost every single time, unless she got distracted with Hitomi's lack of shooting...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Alert Alert Alert." The program had begun. Five rookies went into the room, and began to shoot. They were looking for the bad guys, and most of them got kill shots. But Hitomi, not so much. Hitomi threw her gun against the table once the simulator was done. "_God_..._Why can't I be like Kagome?!_" Hitomi thought, "_She is kick ass. In fact she has the best shot in the whole Academy!_" Hitomi was getting pissed off in her thoughts,

"Hey, Hitomi, what's wrong?" Kagome looked at her sister with a concerned look,

"Why can't I be like you?! Why?!" Hitomi asked, "Every fucking shot was a kill shot. I had you and the others backing me up. And here I keep failing! FAILING! I am not meant for this line of work! I should be..." Hitomi was cut off,

"Hitomi, being part of a squad, we have each other's backs. Just because you think your shooting is on a level of shitiness, doesn't make you a horrible person. Look, come with me. I am going to train you." Kagome smiled, she helped her sister up. They walked back into the simulator, "Alright, you see all these bad guys?" She asked, and watched Hitomi nod slowly, "I am going not to start it up. Not yet. But I want you to close your eyes. And count to three." Kagome watched her sister do this, "Better?" Kagome asked with a warm smile,

"A little." Hitomi sighed,

"Alright, now I want you to pretend that all these bastards are the ones that killed our parents. And take them out." Kagome smirked, as she backed away, and what she saw next, her mouth would just ultimately drop to the floor. She flipped on the switch,

"Alert Alert Alert."

Hitomi hid behind a wall, and counted to three. And when her eyes opened. She aimed with perfect precision. Every single shot was a kill shot, except one. Hitomi heard a bang come behind her, as Kagome finished the last one off, "Wow..." Hitomi smiled, "Thank you, Kagome!"

"Now, you won't always be able to count to three. But I can see you getting better." Kagome stated as she hugged her sister. Kagome had Hitomi's back, and Hitomi had Kagome's back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hitomi chuckled as she saw Rin, "Oh my god. You scared the shit out of me." Hitomi grabbed her chest, "W..Wait what are you doing here?" Hitomi asked,

"I..I want to learn." Rin whispered,

"Learn what?" Hitomi asked,

"How to shoot a gun. I don't want to be weak anymore..." Rin mustered, she heard Hitomi chuckle, "I sort of..." Rin was cut off,

"Come here." Hitomi pushed the button and watched the paper scroll back. "Alright what you need to do, is have a good stance, and good grasp on the gun." Hitomi stated, she watched Rin's lack of stance and hold of the gun. So, Hitomi got behind her. She made Rin stand in a strong stance. Then helped her hold the gun. "Alright you see this." Hitomi pointed to top of the gun, "That is to help you aim." She smiled, as she pointed the gun, "Now, the best part, pull the trigger." Hitomi stated,

"I am so scared." Rin whispered as she looked at Hitomi, she felt Hitomi's hand take her own. Her heart began to increase in speed, "I...I ju...Ahem pull back the...Trigger?" Rin asked,

"Yes, that's all." Hitomi chuckled, as she watched the girl begin to fluster, "Come on." Hitomi chuckled a little bit more. She watched Rin shake, "Alright hang on." Hitomi got even closer, she had one arm around Rin's waist, "Now, I am right here." Hitomi stated, as she hand her right hand on Rin's. "Now pull the trigger." Hitomi stated, but instead of Rin pulling the trigger she lifted her head, and kissed Hitomi. Hitomi pulled back immediately, "Whoa whoa, I don't know what kind of girl you think I am. But I am certainly not that way." Hitomi scoffed, then began to walk away, then she heard rounds popping off,

"EVERY FUCKING SINGLE TIME!" Rin screamed, and continued to fire the gun, until the gun clicked repeated, "I hate it." Rin threw the headphones and goggles down and ran past Hitomi.

Hitomi pressed the button, and her eyes widened, "Hol...Holy...Shit..." She saw most of them were kill shots, "Damn..." Hitomi shook her head, with a smile. "That girl is just weird." Hitomi sighed, and then picked up the gun, and began to shoot once again. Hitomi never got homosexuality, but she brushed the thing off and went back to firing her gun. And just stayed there, as everyone enjoyed their time in the house. Things were slowly looking up, but when a mad woman is after them...Things could look bleak...After all she is still behind bars, right?


	45. Chapter XLIV

**WARNING: I do NOT own anything related to Within Temptation. Nor am I affiliated with them. And the song..."Selfish Sorrow" is written by me.**

Hitomi put the gun down, and walked out. She saw Rin sitting in the rain, "Come on. Shoot with me." Hitomi whispered, as she brought the crying girl into the gun shack, as Hitomi called the place. She then handed Rin the gun, as she stood behind her again, "Your anger really brought out a lot of kill shots." Hitomi chuckled, as she rested her hand on Rin's stomach, soon Hitomi and Rin's eyes connected, and before long, their lips connected. Slowly Hitomi felt Rin's fingers run through her brunette tresses, and only from their kiss heated up. Hitomi slowly made Rin lower the gun, and she propped the girl onto the place where the gun would rest. She kissed Rin with something that Hitomi hadn't felt in a long time. She slowly pulled away, she chuckled as she saw how beet red Rin was, "My my someone is red." Hitomi teased, "You were my first kiss with a girl. And I feel like its a drug now. I want more." Hitomi chuckled, "Kidding." She stuck out her tongue.

Rin smirked, "Then let us get back to shooting." Rin flipped Hitomi off, as she jumped down, and grabbed the gun. She put on the protective gear and once again began to start shooting,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After about two hours, Kagome saw Hitomi and Rin return, "Hey you two." Kagome stated, as she sighed, "Can I remove this fucking thing?" Kagome asked, as she scoffed, "The wound wasn't even that deep." Kagome whispered, she watched Hitomi walk to her, then punch her in the shoulder, Kagome smirked, "Ow." She mocked, she had been in the sling for what seemed forever, but only two weeks. Kagome sighed, "I want to..." She was cut off, to a loud knock at the door, "Were you expecting anyone?" Kagome asked, both Hitomi and Kagome walked to the door, Kagome held a gun in her right hand,

"Whoa whoa!" A male stated, as put his hands up when the door was opened and he saw both girls aiming a gun at him, "We come in peace." He whispered, "My name is Kaito, and this is Len. We are now under protective custody. Dr. Zahra had people come at us. So they sent us away." Kaito whispered as he handed everything over,

Kagome gulped as she saw the name, "Hiro..." Kagome whispered,

"Yeah, that is my disguise name." Kaito smiled proudly, but watched Kagome turn and walk away.

"What's her problem?" Len chimed in,

"She...Has had a hard life." Hitomi whispered, "Anyway, I am Hitomi or Chiasa. And that was Kagome or Naoki. Naoki is her stage name. And Chiasa is mine." Hitomi giggled, but was almost knocked over, as the other Vocaloids ran to the two, and hugged them. Hitomi searched then saw Kagome walk out of the house through a side door, "Come in, and excuse me." Hitomi ran after Kagome, then watched her enter the barn with the instruments, "What are you doing..." Hitomi whispered, as she walked towards the barn,

"What, Hitomi?" Kagome asked,

"Are you about to sing? You..." Hitomi was cut off,

"Sing? Come on, I haven't sang since the band broke up. And I got that damn throat illness. And when it went away...Next minute I know, the band breaks up. Hizumi and I break up. Woe is me. Woe is me. I get knocked up at the age of eighteen. And the love of life gets shot and killed. My ex fiancee dies of Cancer. And I am put away to some fucked asylum. And what makes it better...I am only twenty-three!" Kagome sighed, "I am a Reserve in the police academy. I watch my boyfriend get shot and killed. I lose my twins. And when I am seventeen, I watch my girlfriend slowly fade away. Tell me, Hitomi...When does it get better?" Kagome asked, "When does the pain end? Am I meant to be alone? Because everyone who gets close to me, they either die, or leave me behind. I find it hard to believe that anyone could ever love me." Kagome mustered, as she sat down on a bench, "I want to go driving..." Kagome whispered, she watched Hitomi grin, "What?" Kagome asked, as she was dragged out of the barn and to the garage, Kagome's eyes widened, "Is that the new Bugatti?!"Kagome clapped her hands together, "Want to ride with me?" Kagome asked with an eerie grin,

"Your driving honestly scares me. But what the hell?! LETS GO!" Hitomi screamed in excitement, Hitomi and her sister got into the car, Hitomi felt nervous already as she heard the engine rev, "_Oh, we are going to die._" Hitomi thought, "Death is a coming." Hitomi whispered,

"Ah, come on its not going to be that bad." Kagome grinned,

"When you put it that way...Maybe I should get out." Hitomi whined, soon she saw Meiko and Luka come walking to the car that was now sitting out of the garage,

"Where are you two going?" Meiko asked,

"Places. I need to get the hell out. Talk to you later." Kagome stated, and drove off without another word. "Turn on the stereo, please." Kagome stated, then watched Hitomi pull out her iPod, "What are you putting it on?" Kagome asked,

"**Faster** by _Within Temptation_." Hitomi gleamed,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Len, Rin, Kaito, Luka, Miku, Gumi, Miki and Meiko all sat down. And gossiped about everything and anything. And when Meiko was looking around, she spot a DVD, "Hey...What is this? It doesn't have anything on it." Meiko stated, as she knelt down, and grabbed the DVD, "Wanna watch it?" Meiko asked, they all shrugged then nodded. She saw Luka and Miku holding each other, and saw Miki and Gumi doing the same, "_I want that so bad_..._With Kagome._" Meiko thought, as she hit play after sliding the DVD into the slot, and soon they heard a crowd cheering, "Is this live?" Meiko asked, as she watched the video, she could hear everyone screaming for the band, 'Children Of Darkness'. Meiko tilted her head as her eyes went wide, "Is that...Kagome?!" Meiko watched everyone lean in, and their eyes widened, as they began to hear her sing. Her voice was gorgeous,

"**I feel darkness holding onto my veins**

**Like ice slithering and coursing through my unholy sorrow**

**Why must I scream when no one is there to hear?!**

**Do I constantly dance with the darkness?**

**Tell me why I keep holding on**

**Do I satisfy your hunger? **

**With the taste of my deadly blood**

**Scream for me once, then twice. Then suck me dry.**

**I bury myself into the ground!**

**I bury the darkness within my heart**

**As I lay down to die**

**Does that make me ever so selfish?**

**Selfish Sorrow, ohhhhhh**

**I once heard you say I love you**

**Did that change to I hate you?**

**When you said I lied to you**

**I wanted to tell you I lied to you too**

**I can't scream, nor feel the blood linger away from me**

**I am so numb, baby, why can't you see?**

**That everything I did wasn't for you, but for me**

**Now as the bullet slowly goes in, I can finally...**

**I bury myself into the ground!**

**I bury the darkness within my heart**

**As I lay down to die**

**Does that make me ever so selfish?**

**Selfish Sorrow, ohhhhhh**"

Soon Meiko turned off the DVD, "She is really good. I wonder why she stopped singing..." Meiko whispered,

"Maybe...She just wanted to pursue other venues." Len stated, as he sighed, "Its a shame, really. She could make a good Vocaloid." Len smirked,

"Its weird. Why didn't she tell us she was a singer? Is there more to Kagome...That we don't know? Or is everything that she told us was a lie...With a little bit of truth?" Luka asked,

"Pssh. I will say this...Kagome is hot." Kaito stated, then was pegged by a pillow, "Ow." Kaito stated, as he sighed, "Where is Hitomi and Kagome anyway?" He asked, he then watched them all shrug,

"Oh! Kagome and Hitomo went for a ride." Meiko sighed, as she watched Kaito walk to her, "What is it?" She asked, as she felt his lips press against her own. Her eyes slowly closed as she returned the kiss.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome was now in fourth gear, and was building up to fifth, "Wooohoo!" Kagome stated as she saw a turn, then she made the car drift, "Yeah baby!" Kagome screamed, she heard her sister giggling, "Oh, now you love it?" Kagome asked,

"Come on, sis! Can't you make this go any faster?" She asked, as they began to jam out to **Faster** by _Within Temptation_,

Kagome began as she smirked,

**I can't see, cause it's burning deep inside.**  
**Like gasoline, a fire running wild.**  
**No more fear, cause I'm getting closer now.**  
**So unreal, but I like it anyhow.**

She then looked to her sister, who sang the next verse then they would sing the chorus together,

**I go faster and faster and faster**  
**and faster and faster and faster and faster.**

**I can't live in a fairytale of lies.**  
**And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right.**  
**And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love.**  
**And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.**

Hitomi took the next verse,

**I can feel that you've mezmerized my heart.**  
**I feel so free.**  
**I'm alive, I'm breaking out.**  
**I won't give in, cause I'm proud of all my scars.**  
**And I can see I've been wasting too much time.**

And they song the pre-chorus then the chorus part together, "Woohoo! I miss your voice, Kagome. Why did you have to stop singing? You were so good at it..." Hitomi stated,

"I stopped because I wanted to pursue other things." Kagome stated, as she now drifted the car once again. She stopped at a red light, and saw a couple of guys staring at the car. Kagome slowly rolled down the window, "Excuse me." Kagome stated, "Are there any cops patrolling now?" She asked with an innocent smile. She watched them gesture no, "Do you want race? Loser buys the winner dinner." Kagome grinned, the boys agreed. "Ready, sis?" Kagome revved the engine with an eager and eerie grin. Once the light went green, both cars were off. She saw the Ferrari trying to out race her. Kagome's eyes widened, she watched them slow down, as she she gripped the stick shift, she managed to drift around the corner, "Woohooo!" Kagome stated, as she now got the car going straight, as she drove faster through the city. "Come on, you bastards!" She stated as she saw them now in her review mirror. She looked around, as she saw a cut off. She drove against the stone road, "This...Is...B...Bumpy." Kagome stated,

"Ya think?" Hitomi asked is a sarcastic tone. Hitomi had to admit, Kagome was a rather good driver, even when she was going at unbearable speeds. Soon she saw the finish line. She then looked towards the guys next to them. Hitomi closed her eyes tight as she was watching Kagome going to cut them off, she heard a scream. Her eyes shot open fast,

"Yeah! Beat by two hot Asian babes!" Kagome chuckled as she got back into the car, "Where too boys?" She asked, she saw one of them write his number on a piece of paper, "I'll call you doll face." Kagome laughed, as she drove back home, she handed Hitomi the piece of paper, "Rip it up." Kagome stated, as she raced home. And once home, she slowly drove into the garage. Kagome watched Hitomi bolt away from the car, she immediately followed her, "Hitomi, what's wrong?!" Kagome asked as she walked into the house after her,

"What's wrong?! You nearly got us killed Kagome!" Hitomi was now pissed, "Wh...How can you be so reckless?!" Hitomi asked as she now snarled, "You were amazing...You had everything going for you! And you threw it all away. For what? To live in fucking misery?! So, what you...You lost your ex-fiancee. She died of Cancer. Then you lost...Your next fiancee, and he died protecting you! You lost twins. But guess what?! They are always there for you! But you can't have them be there for you, if you go out and do reckless shit...And get yourself killed! Kagome, you are only twenty-three! And I know it sucks to have all these things hit you constantly, with no way of stopping it. But you have to get over it. Kagome..Please." Hitomi walked to her sister, who was now crying,

"You are right...I keep doing things...But I want to feel alive. Every time, I find someone or something...To make me feel alive. I lose it all over again..." Kagome now looked towards Kaito and Meiko who were cuddling, "Hitomi..I need to be alone." Kagome whispered, as she walked to her room. She ripped of her leather jacket, then took off her shirt, "When I die, I want one more petal." Kagome whispered, as she sighed. Kagome didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew now to turn off whatever she was feeling. Kagome lowered herself to the bed. And looked up to ceiling. "Go...And leave me in the darkness..." Kagome began to sing, "Leave me in the depths of hell...With only a life filled of lies...Kiss me deadly. Let your venom suffocate me...Let your hands wrap around my neck...As you watch my life fade away from my bloodshot eyes..." Kagome stopped singing and sighed.


	46. Chapter XLV

After months of being completely bored, everyone was getting closer. And oddly enough, Kagome and Meiko were getting closer. But Kaito was doing everything in his power to win Meiko back. He hated seeing Kagome getting close to his girl. But Kaito knew how to get them to fall apart, but he needed to get Kagome alone,

Luka smirked towards Miku, "Do you want to play some DDR?" She asked, then smiled, as she pulled Miku into her arms, "Actually...Will you sing Magnet with me?" Luka smiled as she kissed Miku softly, then let the kiss heat up. She slowly pulled away, as she felt Miku lean into her, and rest her head against Luka's chest,

"I will always sing Magnet with you. I only feel right singing it with you and you alone." Miku whispered, she looked towards Kagome, "What?" She asked,

"I have no clue what the hell you two are talking about." Kagome shrugged, "In fact...What the hell is Crypton and a Vocaloid?" Kagome asked, as she felt Meiko slid into her lap,

"Well, we are singers. And we work at Crypton." Meiko giggled,

"What in the hell do you all sing?" Kagome asked, then heard everyone gasp, "Okay...I get that could have been a bad question to ask." Kagome whispered, she felt Meiko's lips against her own,

"Alright...Have you not heard our songs?" Gumi asked, as she watched Kagome shake her head,

"Look, I bet you have a great sound. But I am into bands that are not like yours. I like **Dir En Grey**. **The Gazette**. **D'espairsRay**. That sort of thing." Kagome replied,

"Who?" They all asked at the same time,

"You are sad sad people." Hitomi stated, "Kagome. I have heard their music, and they are pretty good." Hitomi smiled, "But I do agree, Kagome does have good taste in music. In fact, she was dating the lead singer of **D'espairsRay** for a few months." Hitomi winked, as she walked out of the house, and went where Rin was waiting for her,

"Why yes. I am a slut..." Kagome laughed as she rolled her eyes. Kagome held onto Meiko, as she watched Miku and Luka get ready, "What are they doing?" Kagome asked,

"They are going to sing." Meiko giggled as she leaned in and rested her head against Kagome's shoulder, and began to lip the song that Miku and Luka had begun to sing, they were singing Magnet. Meiko looked at Kagome, who for some odd reason wasn't pleased, "Miku and Luka sing, Kagome Kagome." Meiko grinned, as she slowly rested her hand against Kagome's chest, she was cuddling into the older female, she watched Kagome's reaction change. "Better?" Meiko asked,

"I like it. I really do. Its amazing." Kagome stated, "How long have you all been in the music business?" She asked,

"I would say for a very very long time." Miki stated, "They are amazing, aren't they?!" Miki asked excitedly, as she kissed Gumi softly, then leaned against her, "And I got lucky with this one." Miki giggled into Gumi's chest,

"She is a...Well, always giggly when she is around me." Gumi chuckled as she began to rub her fiancee's back, "But honestly, the best couple is Luka and Miku." Gumi smiled, "They went through so much, and ended up together. I thought for sure...Miku would never get her head out of her ass." Gumi grinned, then was pegged by a pillow, "Hey...Where is Rin?" Gumi asked,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Both Rin and Hitomi were getting intimate with each other, as they were in the gun shack. Their kiss was sparking something hot and heavy. Hitomi slowly pulled away from the blonde, "You make something in me spark." Hitomi stated, "Who would have thought..." Hitomi stopped, "I am not into girls." Hitomi pulled away, as she watched Rin's head lowered, "But for some reason...I am into you." Hitomi smiled, "There is something about you, that makes me want to get to know you more. Instead of making out...I want to get to know what makes you tick." Hitomi chuckled, as she softly pressed a kiss to Rin's cheek,

"I want to get to know you as well, Hitomi-sama." Rin blushed as she felt the kiss. "May we shoot and ask each other questions?" Rin giggled, as she hopped down from where she was sitting,

"I would love that." Hitomi replied.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Finally, Meiko had gone to the bathroom, and left Kagome on the chair alone. Luka and Miku were still singing, but ended up giggling in the middle of the songs. Kagome rolled her eyes, now she watched Kaito approach her, "Yes?" She asked,

"I need to talk to you." Kaito whispered, he walked with Kagome to the kitchen, "Look, I know you have eyes for Meiko. But when we were talking last night. She told me the only reason, she finds remotely attractive is because you look like, Luka. Do you not get it. You will never be good enough for her. Because she will always love Luka, and anyone that looks like her. Hell, she gets a step down, but in a way she is with Luka, but not." Kaito began, "I think..If you keep pursuing her, you will get hurt. After all...What happens when you have sex...Does she ever moan your name?" Kaito asked,

Kagome began to think, and honestly, Meiko never moaned her name, Kagome now realized why Meiko wanted to get so close to her, "I...Wow, I can't believe I never seen this before." Kagome whispered,

"I know its hard. I know it is. I was having an affair with her. And I know why things ended...She loves Luka and always will." Kaito lowered her eyes, "So...Yeah. I just wanted to enlighten you." Kaito stated, and when he turned around, he smirked.

Kagome was left in the kitchen, as she began to think what Kaito said was true. Kagome walked out of the kitchen and onto the patio. She soon lit up a cigarette, and took a short drag, then exhaled slowly. "_Why would she do that? Does_..._She think I am like Luka_..._And wants to be with me because of that_..." Kagome thought, "I was played...And I was played bad." Kagome whispered, she kept her eyes lowered as she took another drag,

"Oh, there you are." Meiko giggled, "I..." She was cut off,

"Was it all a game to you?" Kagome asked softly,

"Huh? What do you mean?" Meiko asked,

"Was it all a game to you!? To use what was left of my heart, and play hop scotch on it. I now know why you want me so bad. Because I look like Luka. It will always be her, huh?! I should have known that you and your fucking friends couldn't be honest..." Kagome was cut off,

"Oh, lets talk honesty here, Kagome! You are only twenty-three! And you lied about your husband. Your past...What the hell is the truth?!" Meiko asked angrily, but then she watched Kagome begin to cry,

"My past is fucking dark...I don't tell anyone. The only one that knows is my sister. But hey if you want to know, why not. I write dark music because I was sexually molested by dad. And my mom? Pssh, she was too drunk to even comprehend what day it was. So, while my dad was raping my sister and I...My mom was passed out on the couch. What do I have?! A shitty past! Miss Bitch who was handed everything to her on a silver platter. Hitomi and I lived in the slums. And when I began to sing, I felt fucking free! But when I got sick, and I couldn't sing anymore. My life went down shit creek. I decided to become a police officer so I could do good around people. Did it work?! NO! I got stuck watching my fiancee die. I got stuck watching a poor innocent girl get raped then killed in front of me. Look at you, Meiko then look at me! I don't have your upbringing. And when it comes down to it...I thought you of all people was different. But I guess I see where I stand in your life." Kagome shook her head, and put out her cigarette, "Another tally mark waiting to be added to your victims." Kagome walked passed her, "I wish I never looked like Luka...Would you even look at me then?" Kagome asked, as she kept walking away,

Gumi then walked outside, after she was nudged by Kagome, "Meiko...Are you okay?" She asked,

"Is she right? Am I only falling for her, because she looks like Luka?" Meiko asked,

"Well, when you are around her, what do you feel?" Gumi asked, "Do you feel like you are around Luka or someone special?" Gumi asked,

"I like her for her personality. Not because she looks like Luka. I like her because of her smile. Her heart..." Meiko sighed, "I...I guess I should move on..." Meiko whispered,

"I don't know what is on you, Meiko. Look, I will state this, Kagome is very attractive. Not as attractive as Miki, of course. But she...Is wow." Gumi whispered, "There is something about her, that gets Len's heart beating. Gets all the girls blushing." Gumi chuckled, "And if you let that go, for Kaito...You are one dumb girl." Gumi laughed, then got serious, "But seriously...When you look at Kagome do you see Kagome or Luka?" Gumi asked,

"I don't know..." Meiko replied, she watched Gumi stand,

"That is sad. Because I see Kagome. Not Luka." Gumi walked back inside.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku and Luka were now slow dancing with each other. Luka was humming softly in Miku's ear. She never wanted to let Miku go. She just needed her, and loved her, and wanted her. "Miku, I love you." Luka stated,

"I love you too, Luka." Miku stated, as she slowly pulled away, then kissed Luka's lips hard. She soon let her tongue enter Luka's mouth, their kiss was hot and passionate, then Miku pulled away, with a blush as she saw Meiko standing there, "Sorry..." Miku giggled, as she hid her face in the nape of Luka's neck. Miku couldn't help but to stay ever so close to her lover. Miku was just too happy to have Luka to herself. "Luka lets go to the living room." Miku skipped merely with Luka.

"They are awfully wei..." Len tried to get the last word out, but he saw Kagome in a bikini, "O...Oh...M...My...God..." Len whispered, as his eyes couldn't look away. "_Her body is perfect_..." Len thought, "_I want her_." Len slowly stood, "Can I go with you to the swimming pool?" Len assumed that is where Kagome was going, he watched her shrug then shake her head yes. Len peered into the living room, and saw Miku straddling Luka, as their kiss was getting even hotter and heavier, "Damn." He thought, soon he went to get his trunks. He walked down the stairs, and then looked into the living room. And he saw Miku's shirt coming off, then he saw them running to the bedroom, "They are horny." Len chuckled to his thought. He walked out to the pool, he gulped as he watched Kagome's wet body leave the pool. The water slowly ran down her body, and her small six pack. "_Damn_..." He thought.

"So...What is your name? I never got it." Kagome whispered,

"L...Len, ma'am." Len whispered,

Kagome chuckled, "Ma'am is what you would call my foster mother. Kagome will do plenty." Kagome replied, as she slowly walked to a seat, and reclined slowly, and let the sun beat down against her body, "So, Len...Tell me more about you." Kagome stated,

"W...Well...I...I...I am a singer..." Len was now panicking, "I..." Len sighed, "I don't know what to say in your presence. You are just too attractive." Len mustered, he watched Kagome stand then pushed him to the seat, and straddled him, "_Oh_..._God._" Len thought,

"Look, I am like every other girl out there. Do not be intimated by me. Alright?" Kagome smiled as she stood. She looked at the time, "Sorry, another time." Kagome stated, as she went to change she wanted out of the house once again. Kagome was stopped by Meiko, "Move." Kagome snarled,

"No. You have.." Meiko was cut off,

"I don't need to understand anything. Go to hell. I can't believe I believed you. And how you wanted to be with me. Luka will always have your heart..." Kagome stopped to her loud moaning, "Once again they are at it. Look, leave me alone." Kagome then slowly put ear buds in, and began to listen **Hollow** by _D'espairsRay_. She slowly closed her eyes, and began to nod her head slowly. She slammed the door to her bedroom, and began to bang her head. Her hair was flying back then forward. She was now jumping on the sofa, and starting to play her air guitar. "Woo!" Kagome was now getting a little happier. Kagome smirked, as she continued to listen to her music, tonight was going to be interesting. Very interesting.


	47. Chapter XLVI

Another three months had passed, Kagome and Len were still single. Everyone else? They were all together. Miku with Luka. Kaito with Meiko. Rin was actually with Hitomi. Miki with Gumi. Meiko still had strong feelings for Kagome, but Kagome was completely oblivious to these feelings. Meiko and Luka busted out DDR. Luka was getting ready to kick her best friend's ass. Luka put down the mats, and hooked them up to the console.

Luka now was cycling through the songs, "I am a bit rusty." Luka stated, "So, bare with me." Luka smirked, as she looked Meiko try to smile. "Come on...I can't kick your ass, if you are going to be pathetic." Luka smiled, as she watched Meiko start so smile. Luka stopped on **Exotic Ethnic**. "Here we go." Luka smirked, and soon the song began to play, and Meiko and Luka were off to the races. Every single arrow was being pressed. And on time. Luka and Meiko were even dancing to the song, as they kept hitting every single arrow. Luka and Meiko were starting to get sweaty, as they kept going on Heavy, "Whew...I can't believe I am still this good." Luka teased Meiko,

"Oh, ha ha." Meiko chuckled, "If you haven't noticed we are tied." Meiko stuck her tongue out, as she tried to forget Kagome, but that was little hard. Meiko sighed, as she went back to the game, and finally got her head in the game as well. She was a little behind from Luka, but she kept going strong. She took in a deep breath as the song had ended, she now cycled through the songs, and hovered over **Sandstorm**, "Oh yeah." Meiko winked, as she took a deep breath, then immediately began to hit the arrows as they went through the screen. Her and Luka were doing amazing. They had people cheering. But there were three that were missing; Rin, Hitomi, and Kagome. Rin and Hitomi were upstairs making love. And Meiko smiled, tonight, Rin would join the elites of people that had lost their Virginity's. Meiko was really happy for Rin, because she found someone to make her happy. Meiko let her thoughts go bye bye, as she went back to dancing and hitting the arrows on time.

Luka took a deep breath and to take a moment to catch her breath, "Alright, one more song. I feel like I am dying here." Luka stated, as she now chuckled, "I want to play my all time favorite!" Luka exclaimed, as she selected the song Tsugaru, she heard a snicker, "What?"

"Alright, you pick that song, and I will pick Bumblebee." Meiko laughed,

"Do we have to sing?" Luka asked,

"Ah duh." Meiko stated, then her smile went away, as she saw Kagome. Meiko shook her head, as she got onto the dancing pad, and began to hit every single arrow, and was hitting them right on time. She was rocking this out with Luka. Then again, they were amazing at DDR. Meiko shook her head, as she saw Luka doing the weirdest movements, "Are you trying to win?!" Meiko asked,

"Ah duh!" Luka stated, as the song that was selected next, "Lets begin." Luka stated, as she shook her head. And she began to sing the first verse,

**My heart skips a beat**  
**When you walk in the room**  
**I go boom boom boom**  
**You go zoom zoom zoom**  
**You're my playboy, playtoy**  
**Love and my friend**  
**I wanna be with you until the end**

**I give my heart and my soul to you**  
**To make you see its true**  
**Im so confused, baby, cant you see**  
**Please come rescue me**

And soon Meiko and Luka sang the choruses, then Meiko took over the second part of the song,

**I start to cry when you walk out the door**  
**you go bye bye bye**  
**I go why why why**  
**I'm so lonely and only waiting for you**  
**to come back and tell me i love you**

**I give my heart and my soul to you**  
**To make you see its true**  
**I'm so confused, baby, cant you see**  
**Please come rescue me**

And of course they sang the chorus together. Meiko was laughing hard when they were done she shook her head, "We are so weird." Meiko felt Kagome walk passed her, "Well, excuse me." Meiko watched Kagome pick a song, "Wait...I thought you didn't know how to play..." Meiko whispered,

Kagome chuckled, "To lie to you, was to damn easy. Let me put it this way, I tried to get you all away from me. And the mission went to hell." Kagome selected Pluto Relinquish on Heavy. "You see...When I was a teen, I played this fucking game religiously." Kagome winked, and she too was hitting every single arrow that was going across the screen, everyone's jaw dropped to the ground, as she continued to go at the game. She wasn't going to stop, everything might have been going fast. But that is when Kagome winked, and then played the song with her back to the screen. And when the song stopped. She got a AAA. "That was fun." Kagome stated, as she walked passed Luka and Meiko. She went upstairs to take a shower. Kagome chuckled, "They seriously, need to stop asking questions that they already know the answers too. And start asking questions, that actually mean something to me to answer." Kagome thought with a smirk. The hot water running down her body, made her feel clean. And warm. Kagome's hands rested against the front of the shower wall. She felt so depressed. But soon she began to wash herself, then exited the shower, when she was done. Kagome sighed, "Why...Why did I fall for her...Another mistake." Kagome thought as she walked to her room, after getting dressed. She laid down on the bed, and began to play **Squall** by _D'espairsRay_. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Pants and moans echoed the room of Meiko, her and Kaito were having sex. Meiko was riding him. But something was missing. This time, love nor lust was behind their intimate affair. Meiko sighed, as she got off of him,

"Babe, what's wrong? I am not done." Kaito stated,

"I am though...I just...I don't know. I am not in the mood. I am sorry..." Meiko whispered, as she walked out of the room and went to take a shower. She went to knock on Kagome's door, but stopped herself. As she heard moans coming from another room. She slowly opened the door, to see Rin and Hitomi still going at their sexual ways, "_Holy shit_..." Meiko thought, as she walked away, "Four hours, and counting." Meiko whispered, she smiled as she saw Gumi and Miki playing chess, Gumi was kicking Miki's ass. Then she heard giggling, she peered over the railing, and saw Luka and Miku laughing to a funny movie. Then when she looked towards Kagome's door, she saw the door open slowly. Meiko went to stop her, but noticed that her headphones were in. Meiko sighed, as she walked into the bathroom and began to take a shower. Meiko sighed, "I have become just like Miku." Meiko rolled her eyes as she felt arms wrap around her, she was wishing that the arms were Kagome's but instead she got Kaito,

"Alright, then let me at least take a shower with you." Kaito chuckled, as he finished his statement from earlier, "Alright, what the hell is going on?!" Katio pulled away from her, "You used to want to have sex with me, when Miku and I were together. Now...You are pushing me away..What is going on? I mean we finally get together, this is what we wanted, right?" He asked,

"I don't know anymore, Kaito. I guess...I am just wanting something different. Its not you..." Meiko was cut off,

"Let me guess. Its not you, but its me. This is fucking bullshit!" Kaito pushed Meiko against the wall, "Is it that bitch, Kagome?!" Kaito asked angrily, "Why do I lose every fucking girl to a girl?! First, Miku to Luka, and now to..." He was cut off,

"We aren't ever going to get together! She thinks I only like her because I see her as Luka! And that is not true...At first...It was...But now...Its something more. I can't put my finger on it. But guess what?! Her and I will never get together. And it sucks...Because I think...I love her." Meiko whispered, "I crave her, Kaito...I want her...And every time I see her...I feel happy and warm...I feel lost..." Meiko stated, she expected for Kaito to hit her,

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, "Why couldn't you tell me...That you were in love with another? I would have walked away." Kaito sighed, "Anyway, I think she loves you too. But hey...You have to move on, right?"He asked, and watched Meiko nod her head ever so slowly. Kaito sighed once again, then got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around him. Leaving Meiko alone,

She slid down, and she was sitting in the shower, and the tears were covered up by the water of the shower, "_Wh_..._Why is this happening?! First, Luka now_..._Kagome._" Meiko thought, once she finally got done crying, she slowly stood up, and washed her body then got out, after the water became frigid cold, she then got dressed. When she walked out of the bathroom she saw Kagome,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"Kagome, wait." Meiko stated, as she saw Kagome remove the ear buds,

"What?" Kagome asked in a rather annoyed tone,

"I..." Meiko lowered her eyes, "Never mind..." Meiko whispered,

"You are pathetic, you know that?" Kagome asked, "I am right here and you walk away." Kagome rolled her eyes,

"I love you! Alright! I love you. I am sick of people telling me that I only love you because you look like Luka. And I will not lie, at first. I did. Okay? I am not going to lie to you. But I liked you at first because your uncanny resemblance to Luka. But the more I got to know you. I realized that my feelings were now completely based on your personality. And your heart." Meiko sighed, "I love you, Kagome." Meiko then watched Kagome roll her eyes,

"I loved you too. But when I found out you only liked me because of me looking like Luka. It blew it for me to even have feelings for you. And I know what you are saying is a complete lie. I mean seriously...Why would someone as beautiful as you want anything with a girl like me?" Kagome asked, "Just go...Alright I do not want to talk to you." Kagome felt her wrist be grabbed and was pulled into Meiko's arms, and soon they were sharing a romantic kiss,

"If you don't love me." Meiko whispered against Kagome's lips, "Then look me in the eyes, and say it. 'I don't love you'. If you don't love me, look me in the eyes." Meiko's heart broke into a million pieces when the answer fell from Kagome's lips,

"I don't love you." Kagome swallowed the knot that was clinging to the back of her throat, she pulled away from Meiko, and went into her room. Once the door was shut, she slid down the door, and began to cry. "I...I do love you, Meiko." Kagome whispered, but she knew she had to protect herself. And protecting herself, meant she needed to push herself away from Meiko. But she knew this was a huge mistake. She stood and opened the door, and saw Meiko was gone, she a loud slam of a door that came from Meiko's room. Kagome went back into the room, and shut the door behind her, "_How will I win her back_..._I was_..._An asshole._" Kagome thought, as she sighed softly, but soon shrugged, deep down she knew this was for the best. But was this the best for her? Or Meiko? Kagome knew...One thing, she is in love with the Diva.


	48. Chapter XLVII

Hitomi and Rin were now way past being spent. Both of their breathing was more like pants. Hitomi had never been with a girl, and she didn't know what to expect. But that was the best sex she ever had, "I...I didn't hurt you too much..Did I?" Hitomi asked, she now looked towards the petite blonde haired girl,

"No. I mean at first it hurt...But after we kept going. The pain subsided." Rin whispered, as she slowly moved closer to Hitomi. She felt her head move up and down, as Hitomi was breathing,

Hitomi smiled, as she now rested her hand against Rin's shoulder and began to rub Rin's shoulder with her thumb, "Rin...You were my first girl I have ever been with. And I got to be honest now, I didn't know what to expect." Hitomi chuckled,

"The...Then why did you have sex with me?" Rin asked,

"Honestly?" Hitomi asked,

"Ye...Yes." Rin whispered,

"At first I thought I was going to be using you. But there is something about you makes me feel warm. And I love the feeling. I haven't felt this way in years. And its...Weird, I never thought a girl could make me feel this happy." Hitomi stated,

"Y...Yeah..." Rin mustered, "I...I just never thought a girl like would want to be with a girl like me...I am not..." Rin was cut off,

"Don't you dare say that you are not beautiful! Because you are." Hitomi was now sitting up, with her elbow bracing her upward, "I never want you to think like that again. Please, Rin. You are gorgeous. You have a beautiful smile. You have a beautiful personality, and a beautiful heart. And your eyes...I continue to get lost in them." Hitomi stated, "And Rin." Hitomi smiled, as she lifted Rin's face to her own, "I love you, Rin." Hitomi stated, but she didn't get the response she had hoped for,

"What if you are like the others?! Just up and leave me..." Rin whispered as tears began to roll down her face,

"Then let me be that girl that never hurts you. I could never hurt you, Rin. I am sorry that those bastards before me, hurt you so damn bad. But I will and could never hurt you, Rin. I am in love with you." Hitomi stated,

"An..And I am in love with you." Rin whispered,

Hitomi felt Rin rest her head against Hitomi's breast. She rubbed Rin's shoulder softly, as they both drifted to sleep. Holding each other.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Meiko was moaning as she continued to ride Kaito, but something wasn't right. Meiko sighed, "We need to stop. I am sorry." Meiko mustered, didn't know why she forced herself to do this. She had let Kaito go earlier, and now here they were going at the sexual route.

"But I am not done." Kaito sighed, as he shook his head, "When we were on tour, all you wanted was me. We were having sex practically every night. And yet, now that we are together...You aren't into it. This is fucking bullshit." Kaito declared, he then watched Meiko stand,

"I am going to take a shower." Meiko mustered, she walked too the bathroom. She saw a glimpse of her true knight in shining armor, Kagome. She sighed a soft sigh. Then walked to the shower, and got in. She felt arms wrap around her, she wanted to lean in them. But they weren't the arms she wanted nor needed, "Yes, Kaito?" She asked,

"Look, I want to be with you. Just please give me that chance. We don't have to have sex every night. I just want to be your guy." Kaito whispered, "Please." He was now begging, he didn't want to lose Meiko,

"I will think about it. I feel like something is missing." Meiko whispered, "Just please...Give me space." Meiko whispered, as she felt Kaito let her go,

"Fine. I'll be in the hot tub." Kaito murmured, and left the shower, and walked away, before he could, he finally heard the words to end their relationship for good,

Meiko sighed, "Its over, Kaito." She whispered, Meiko immediately fell to her knees, and began to cry, she kept hearing the words over and over again in her head, 'I don't love you'. Meiko held her chest, "Why does it hurt so bad?" Meiko whispered, "_Wh_..._When Kaito got engaged to Miku_..._It felt bitter._ _But my love for Kagome, and her not loving me back...Is like a damn knife thrusting repeatedly in my heart_..._I need to get Kagome to believe_..._That my love is true, not fake. I just wish she would believe what I have said to her_..." Meiko thought, she soon cupped her mouth, and began to cry even harder.

******OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Miku and Luka were singing; Magnet, World's Dance Hall, and Shoujo Misui. As they were slowly dancing with each other. They really didn't care that two of the songs were upbeat. Luka felt Miku rest her head against her chest, "Comfortable?" Luka asked with a giggle,

"Whenever I can hear your heart...I am always comfortable." Miku giggled, then leaned up and kissed her girlfriend, "OH! We should so get in the hot tub!" Miku giggled, as she dragged Luka to their bedroom. Miku slipped on a pink bikini, she only giggled, when she saw Luka when she saw wearing a teal bikini. Miku smiled, as she felt Luka pick her up, she immediately locked her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Soon they were at the hot tub,

"Ah...That is hot." Luka whispered, as she got in first,

"I think that is why its called a 'hot' tub." Miku got in after Luka, then cozied up to her, then slowly made Luka's arm wrap around her shoulder, "I love this. We are finally alone. God, I wish we were home, then we could be sleeping in ou..." Miku lowered eyes, "Never mind." She murmured,

"No, what is it, Miku?" Luka asked,

"In our own bed...But I forgot that we don't live together." Miku pouted, "I..." Miku was cut off,

"But...Don't you remember when I threw the key to my apartment?" Luka asked, she watched Miku nod, "Alright, that was my way in asking if you would move in with me...So, I guess I will be blunt this time. Hatsune Miku, will you move in with me?" Luka asked,

Miku giggled, "YES! I will move in with Megurine Luka." Miku was about to say something, then her eyes shifted to see a male sit in the hot tub, "Hi..." Miku whispered,

"Hey, Luka...Hey Miku." Kaito whispered, "Wh...What am I not allowed to be here?" Kaito asked,

"We never said that." Luka whispered,

Kaito sighed, "I...I am sorry Miku. I just really wanted you. I wanted to be your guy. But when we were at the hotels. I wanted to be with you. But you kept getting stuck in the same room with Luka, and I have..." Kaito was cut off,

"What do you think we were doing, Kaito?" Miku asked, then went on, "I will be honest, and I will tell you again. Luka and I were having sex, almost every night. I couldn't resist. Every moment we were alone. I just wanted to scream I love you, as we were making love. We weren't play Go Fish, Kaito." Miku sighed,

"I know. I sort of knew that there was something going on between you. And I wish...I guess I wish I never took you away from Luka. I knew that you two were in love. You could see it in your eyes. I just wanted to be with you, Miku. I wanted to have what Luka had. I am sorry, Luka that I stole her away." Kaito mustered,

"Flattery only gets you so far, Kaito. But I forgive you." Luka smirked, as she felt Miku turn her head to look into her lover's eyes. She then pressed her lips up against Miku's, Luka looked towards Kaito that was still there,

"Maybe..." Miku began as she released Luka's lips from her own, "You should tell Len you have a crush on him." Miku winked, "I mean I have seen how you look at him." Miku laughed as she watched Kaito blush then leave, "Finally. Its you and me again."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Len stood in front of Kagome's room, "Alright, all I have to do...Is ask Kagome out on a da...Da...Outing." Len thought, "And maybe I can work up to a date with her. She is just so hot...But...She wears long sleeves shirts all the time...And she never lets anyone in the bathroom with her...Is there something she is hiding?" Len asked in his thoughts, "Not the point." Len took in a deep breath, as he knocked at Kagome's door,

Kagome heard a knock at her door, she got up from the sofa, then walked to the door, and let the door open, "Oh, hi, Len." Kagome smiled, "Did you need anything?" Kagome asked, as she was now leaning on the doorway,

"I...I..." Len was blushing in a crazy type of red, "I...I was wondering...Would you..." Len was cut off as he heard Kaito's voice, "What?" Len asked,

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kaito asked, Len and him walked away, and left Kagome smirking,

"Okay, whatever that was." Kagome rolled her eyes, as she chuckled. She walked into the bedroom, and grabbed a helmet and her leather jacket, Kagome laughed hard when she saw Hitomi finally emerge from her room, "Wow, how was it?" Kagome asked, as she watched Hitomi blush, "Hey, I am going out for a bit." Kagome stated, then walked away, she didn't even let Hitomi protest, that she didn't want Kagome on a motorcycle. Kagome walked to the garage with a smirk, she saw the Kawasaki Ninja, "Mmm, mine." Kagome stated, as she straddled the motorcycle, she slowly slipped the helmet on. She heard that amazing purr, she loved motorcycles. She slowly reversed then headed straight forward down the road,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome needed to get away from Meiko. She couldn't understand her feelings for Meiko. Kagome sighed as she began to hum; Shot In The Dark by Within Temptation. Kagome knew the twists and turns now. She continued on the long strip of the highway. She could see the lights of the city beaming brightly, "Shit..." Kagome whispered, as she saw rain hit her helmet, "Fuck." Kagome thought, she saw a bar, "No...No bars. I am driving...Or riding?" Kagome questioned her statement, then shrugged, "There we go, a cafe." Kagome slowly parked the bike, she took off her helmet, and flipped her hair. Kagome then turned off the engine and walked into the cafe with her helmet. She looked over the menu, "Let me see..." Kagome whispered, then walked up to the front, "Can I get a White Chocolate Mocha with a shot of Carmel?" Kagome asked, the girl behind the counter nodded and began to get the drink ready for the rather gorgeous Asian, "Thank you." She whispered as she took the cup, but as she turned around, she immediately dropped the cup, "Hi..." Kagome whispered, she saw him shake his head, and fingered for her to walk to him,

"K..." Hizumi began but he saw how she looked different, "Naoki." He stated,

"Well, Ryuu. I guess you remembered. What sort of shit have you gotten yourself into this time?" Kagome asked,

"Oh, ya know. I owe the Mafia about thirty million dollars." Hizumi replied,

"Are you fucking nuts?!" Kagome asked,

"Damn, keep your voice down." Hizumi smirked then ordered Kagome another drink, he walked to a table and gestured Kagome to follow, "So, still riding bikes, huh?" Hizumi asked as he took a sip of his coffee,

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Kagome replied, "I...I don't get it. Is this fate?" Kagome chuckled,

"It could be whatever you want, Naoki." Hizumi mustered, "I knew something was wrong...You look different." Hizumi sighed, "I know you have to change your hair, and all that shit. But why hide your tattoos?" Hizumi asked, as he saw Kagome wearing a long sleeve shirt as she removed the leather jacket,

"I guess...The world isn't ready to see these guns." Kagome chuckled, "What are you up too now a days, Ryuu?" Kagome asked, she hated using code names, but they couldn't be caught.

"Well, I am now...A no body." Hizumi sighed, "Its all because of this Mafia bullshit. And then on top of that..." Hizumi sighed, "You remember when I got that rare throat condition?" Hizumi asked as he watched Kagome nod, "Well...It made me lose everything." He sighed, "Its like...A bullet going through my throat. And then there is you." Hizumi stopped,

"What about me?" Kagome asked as she sipped on her coffee and soon her brow was arcing upward slowly,

"I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I ended things with you." Hizumi sighed, "But you have the glow. Who is the lucky girl or guy?" Hizumi asked,

"I have no one." Kagome replied, "Sure, I like a girl. But she only sees me as someone that is very close to her. As in I look like the girl she has been in love with for years." Kagome sighed, "Is it me...Or does love fucking suck? I mean...I lose my ex-fiancee, Chiharu. Then Hiro. I am like a curse for love. I swear." Kagome mustered,

"Eh, love does suck. I haven't had much luck with love myself. I hate it, really." Hizumi mustered, "So, I heard you quit singing and became a cop...Is that true?" He asked,

"Yes." Kagome replied,

"Traded your pipes for a gun. Never thought you would ever do that. Is Hitomi still playing?" Hizumi asked, he laughed, "Damn, what in the hell?! You two were amazing, and the band kicked ass. It sucks that you get sick, and bam everything falls apart even when you get better." Hizumi rolled his eyes, as he slowly stood, "Come on. Lets go back to my place, where we can talk more." Hizumi extended his arm to Kagome, "I will let you ride your precious bike, and you can follow me." Hizumi smiled as Kagome took his hand, and soon they were off to his apartment, sometimes...Lust within old friends, can lead to a hot steamy affair,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome was now pushed up against the wall, her legs were wrapped tightly around Hizumi's waist, she now felt him thrusting into her. Her back was arched against the wall, "Oh, Hizumi..." She moaned, as she began to push herself down against his manhood, "Do...Don't stop." She moaned, as she was now keep pace with him. Sweat was now rolling down their bodies, "Take me to the bed." Kagome moaned in a hushed tone. Soon she felt herself being slammed against the bed. Her nails dug into Hizumi's bare chest, "Harder..." Kagome moaned, and soon the pace picked up, "O..Oh...Shit...I am..." Kagome released, as Hizumi did. Kagome was now panting, "Damn...T..Tha...That was good..." Kagome whispered, she felt Hizumi pull her into his arms,

"That was amazing." Hizumi stated, "See, we are so meant to be. We go together really well." Hizumi stated,

"Yes, Hizumi, we sure do. Like two..." Kagome just laughed at the statement she wanted to finish but didn't,

"Look, Kagome, I really think we can be together again. I know it'll be hard. But hell, its worth a shot, right?" Hizumi asked,

"I guess." Kagome replied, "You are right, it would be hard. We would have to meet in secret." Kagome laughed, "Oh, we are so a modern day Romeo and Juliet." Kagome chuckled,

"Without the dying at the end." Hizumi added, "Oh." Hizumi slipped away from Kagome, and ripped the sleeves of her shirt, "No more hiding your tattoos and who you are. I am surprised that girl didn't see your tattoos then...When you were fucking her." Hizumi stated, as he slid back into bed,

"Well, the lights were off. And when day break came. I was out the door. Does that make me a whore?" Kagome asked,

"Nah, I think you were really in the mood. And someone needed to get laid." Hizumi stated, "So, are you my girl, again?" Hizumi asked,

"Oh, you know it babe." Kagome slowly leaned up, she tucked her black luscious locks behind her hair, as she softly kissed Hizumi, "I gotta go." Kagome whispered,

"Spend the night. Please." Hizumi begged, he watched Kagome lower herself back down, and soon they fell asleep in each other's embrace. This was looking pretty bad, actually. Poor Meiko. But sometimes, choices need to be made, and when choices are made...Someone will get hurt.


	49. Chapter XLVIII

Kagome slowly awoke as the light peered in the window, "Oh shit..." Kagome thought as she looked towards Hizumi, she smiled ever so softly, "I gotta go, babe." Kagome leaned in and kissed his lips,

"Wait wait. I am coming with you. I want to see who you are with. Because I know you and I are not the only ones stuck living these fucked up lives." Hizumi replied, as he got out of bed, and went to the shower, "Well...Are you coming?" Hizumi asked, as he shook his head to Kagome's giggle. They walked to the shower, and got in. He wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind, "I have missed you so bad." He whispered, "And I love the tattoos." Hizumi whispered, as he kissed Kagome's right arm, "Alright lets clean off our sin, and get ready." Hizumi laughed, as he began to wash Kagome,

After being washed by her boyfriend, Kagome immediately began to wash Hizumi, "I don't..." Kagome thought, "I don't think I feel right...About him and I..." Kagome thought, but kept a strong smile on her lips. She softly kissed his neck, then got out of the shower, and dried off, "Do you have clothes that will fit me?" She asked,

"Oh, you know it. I got boobs all of a sudden." Hizumi teased, "I don't...I am sorry." Hizumi sighed, "Wait! I do." Hizumi walked to the dresser and handed Kagome a short sleeved shirt, with a skull imprinted on the front. He then went and got a pair of jeans, "So...The jeans might be a little big." Hizumi whispered then handed Kagome is favorite belt, "Here, wear this." Hizumi chuckled,

"Aww, babe. You are giving me your favorite belt?" Kagome asked, with a wink. She grabbed the belt and the clothes. She walked back into the bathroom, and got dressed, "I so look like a baby face guy." Kagome laughed at her own thought, she then walked out of the bathroom,

"Have I ever told you how hot you are when you are wearing my clothes?" Hizumi asked as he was dressed, "Alright, I will follow you." Hizumi stated, as he got into his car after walking out with Kagome. He watched her straddled her motorcycle then laughed, "I think I can beat your little Ninja." Hizumi stated, as he turned over the car, and began to drive behind Kagome, he was really happy that they were together again,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Everyone was worried that Kagome wasn't home yet. Especially; Len, Hitomi and Meiko, "Where the hell is she?!" Hitomi asked loudly, "She should have been here...Oh, I don't know last night!" Hitomi punched a wall, "I hat..." Hitomi was cut off, as she watched the door open, her eyes widened, "Oh my god...Hizumi?!" Hitomi ran to the male, and hugged him tightly, immediately Rin got jealous,

"Hi to you too, Hitomi. Its been years." Hizumi hugged Hitomi back,

"Where have you been?" Hitomi asked, as she pulled away from the male,

"Out." Kagome replied, "Hizumi and I rekindled. And...Well." Kagome cleared her throat, but before she could answer,

"We are dating again." Hizumi stated proudly, he watched Meiko just bolt away in tears. Len and Kaito were actually jealous, "So, these are your friends?" Hizumi asked,

"Yes." Kagome replied, she was now introducing everyone,

"Hitomi is dating a girl now?! Damn...I have been gone for a long ass time." Hizumi chuckled, "So, who is with who..." Hizumi asked,

"Miki is engaged to Gumi." Kagome pointed the two out, "Luka and Miku are together. They are now promised to each other." Kagome then pointed to the two girls, "And...Yeah, this shocked me too. But Hitomi is with Rin." Kagome smiled,

Len chimed in, "Kaito...And I are together..." Len whispered, even though he was with Kaito, he still had a hot crush for Kagome, his eyes widened as he watched Kagome take off her jacket, "You have tattoos?!" He asked, and heard Kagome giggle,

"Why yes. I do." Kagome winked, then sighed, "Where did Meiko go?" She asked, she watched everyone point to Meiko's room, "Babe, I'll be right back. Get to know the group." Kagome whispered, as she headed up the stairs,

"She is a fucking bitch!" Luka whispered to Miku,

"I guess she is naive to the fact that Meiko is now dying. Because Kagome pulled the ultimate stab to the heart. I think Meiko wished that Kagome got killed." Miku whispered, she watched Luka nod, then saw Hizumi approach them, "Hi. I'm Miku." Miku smiled softly, "And this is my girl, Luka." Miku smiled, as she leaned against her girlfriend,

"Nice to meet you, Hizumi-san." Luka stated,

"No formalities needed. I am just a regular Joe." Hizumi stated, "Has Kagome been singing again?" Hizumi asked,

"Not that I know of." Luka and Miku stated at the same time,

"Thanks. It looks I got work to do." Hizumi stated, as he looked towards Kagome, "Is everything alright?" He asked the lovers,

"I don't know." Luka replied,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome sighed, then knocked on the door, "Meiko..." Kagome mustered,

"GO THE HELL AWAY!" Meiko screamed, "AND GO TO HELL WHILE YOUR AT IT!" Meiko screamed,

Kagome rolled her eyes, then grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. She walked in and locked the door behind her. She was immediately pegged by a bottle of alcohol, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kagome screamed as she pressed her fingers to the spot where she was hit, of course she was bleeding, "God is it bad enough that I got fucking shot, to protect your sorry ass?!" Kagome asked,

"You did this on purpose!" Meiko was now in Kagome's face, "You knew exactly how I felt about you! Then you turned around, and fucked an old boyfriend! How could you?!" Meiko asked,

"Whoa whoa slow down there chick. You and I are not even together. So, why in the hell are you jealous?" Kagome asked,

"You are so fucking naive! And stupid! GAH!" Meiko punched Kagome right in the face, then noticed through her rage, she saw Kagome's tattoos, "_Th_.._they are beautiful_..." Meiko thought, "You are just like the rest. Aren't you? Use...Get what you want, and then discard them. I should have known you would be like Kaito. Fuck me, then just ditch my fucking ass in the gutter somewhere. That is what he did. He fucked me while he was with Miku. Then just trampled right over my heart when he proposed to that teal haired bitch!" Meiko now pushed Kagome against the wall, "Then you..YOU! I actually fall in love with you. GAH! Why am I fucking cursed!?" Meiko asked in an angered tone,

Kagome felt pain against her face, where Meiko had slugged her, "Meiko..." Kagome tried to get a word in,

"Get the hell away from me. And by the way, you are bleeding all over the floor." Meiko stated, as she unlocked the door. She then threw Kagome out of her room, and locked the door again.

Kagome walked down the stairs, everyone's eyes shot wide, as they saw her bleeding, "PMSing bitches...Don't mess with them." Kagome saw Hizumi run up the stairs to her, "Hizumi...Don't...I am fine. Just a little blood. I have been through worse." Kagome whispered, as she went to the bathroom, and cleaned up. "Damn, she did a number on me..." Kagome sighed, as she remembered the night they had sex. She sighed, "_I haven't felt more alive until her and I had sex_..." Kagome thought then walked out of the bathroom after she cleaned herself up. Kagome was now wondering is she had made right choice. Kagome sighed as she walked passed everyone, and went into the barn that was made especially for her. She sat down, and looked around the barn. She saw everything that she had achieved, and the past she hated to remember, but she needed too.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hizumi walked to the barn, and knocked, "Babe..." Hizumi whispered,

"Hizumi..." Kagome began, "I...I think I made a mistake by getting back together with you." Kagome mustered, as she slowly turned around, "We...We are meant to be friends." She whispered, "An...And I have no clue what's wrong with me...Do you hate me?" Kagome asked then felt Hizumi hug her,

"Hell no. I still love you, even if you want to be with that girl...That did a huge number on you." Hizumi chuckled, "It reminds me of the concert that you did. And you got pegged by a beer bottle, because that guy wanted to give you a drink, instead hit you." Hizumi pulled away, "Alright..." He looked around, and smiled, "I remember all of this." Hizumi smiled, "Alright. I am going to say this, and understand this. Do not speak." Hizumi began, "You have been through so much. With both of your fiancees dying. Then you losing your kids. It was on the news. So, that is how I know. Now, I have to ask you this, Kagome when the hell are you going to let someone in? Besides fucking. When will you open your damn eyes, and see everything is falling apart, and there is no one there to help you fix it? Seriously, sure...We had a fun run, and last night was hot." Hizumi chuckled, "But you have already let me in, before. And I want you to push me away. Push me out, and let someone in. I love to be your friend. And to be truthful...I was going to cheat on you. Because I met a hot babe." Hizumi shook his head,

"You are always the truthful and blunt bastard." Kagome mustered, "I don't think I can let anyone in, Hizumi. Every time I have someone gets hurt. Whether they get shot, and die. Or die of Cancer. Or they just up and leave." Kagome mustered, "I always push them away..."

"WHY?! Why are you like that?! Fuck the past, and go onto the future, Kagome. This is why we broke up. You kept letting the past suffocate you. And you got pegged by a girl, that is obviously in love with you. And if you didn't love her, you would have never went after her. Kagome, when are you going to say, enough is enough?" Hizumi asked, then walked to the barn door, "When..." Hizumi asked before walking out. He walked to his car and drove off.

Kagome sighed, "When am I..." Kagome thought, as she put her head into her hands, and began to cry. She needed to fix things. But who are we kidding? This is going to be a puzzle, they will have to find all of the pieces...Again.


	50. Chapter XLIX

**ATTENTION: The song: "Falling Down" was written by me. Kagome will be singing it :D**

Miku and Luka watched Hizumi leave, "Okay...That was short lived." Luka mustered, "What the hell is wrong with Kagome? Why is she being a bitch to Meiko? I mean...Meiko finally finds someone to love, and be with...And...Kagome pulls that little stunt." Luka shook her head, "I..." She was cut off,

"I know why, Kagome is like this." Kaito stated,

"Why?" Miku asked with an arch of her brow she now saw Miki, Gumi, and Rin enter the room,

"I told Kagome, that Meiko told me that the only reason that she even likes her, is because...She looks like Luka. And at first, Meiko did...Then she realized that she was completely wrong. She was falling truly and madly in love with Kagome. And she...Is not like Luka at all. She is fucking badass. No offense, Luka. But...I guess, with me saying that. Kagome actually believes that Meiko only loves her, because she is still in love with you, Luka. And since Kagome looks like you...Kagome believes..." Kaito sighed, "She believes Meiko could never love someone like her." Kaito whispered,

"That is pretty harsh, Kaito." Miki stated, "You ruined something that could have been great for both of them. I mean look at them both, and everything that they have been through. Then you pull this little stunt. I mean, are you that jealous? Sure you lost, Miku, then Meiko. But you have Len. And you have all of us as friends. When the hell are you going to stop being a dick?" Miki asked as she walked away to go back into the kitchen to raid the fridge for cherries,

"She is right, Kaito. You ruined a great thing. Did you enjoy it? Kagome was with...Is with Hizumi." Gumi began, "Usually I would defend a fellow Vocaloid. But what am I defended? An asshole. No thank you." Gumi left and walked out of the room to be with Miki,

Rin sighed, as she looked towards Hitomi, "Is Kagome going to be okay?" Rin asked, she watched Hitomi's head lowered, then she shook her head, to make the gesture no, "Maybe you should check on her." Rin took Hitomi's hand, and softly kissed each knuckle, "I love you." Rin whispered as she kissed Hitomi softly,

"I love you too." Hitomi whispered then returned the kiss, and left to see if her sister was okay,

Luka and Miku sighed softly, "Who should check up on, Meiko?" Luka asked, she saw Gumi walk back in, she watched Gumi raise her hand,

"I will, because honestly, Luka I do not think you are ready to talk to her. You and Miku spend time together. Alright? Go and be alone. Go shoot or something." Gumi smiled, "Watch a movie. But this job is for me." Gumi stated, as she walked up the stairs. She knocked softly on the door, and entered slowly,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"What the hell do you want?" Meiko asked, as she wiped away her tears, "Do you want..." Meiko was cut off,

"Look, Meiko. Shut the hell up. And let me speak. Do not speak until I am done. As I told Luka once, if you speak I will punch you in the lips and you will not be speaking for the next two days." Gumi sighed then began to speak, "I know it hurts. Believe me, we have all been there. Whether it was with Luka or someone else. But dammit, Meiko, you showed that you only liked Kagome because she was a spitting image of Luka. And if you couldn't have the real thing, you told yourself that you would settle for second best. But, Meiko, Kagome is one hundred percent different from Luka. She is her own person. She is happy when she is around you..." Gumi was interrupted,

"Really?! She really showed it. She fucked Hizumi. And lef..." She was punched in her arm, "Dammit Gumi!" Meiko stated, as she rubbed her arm softly,

"Next time its your mouth." Gumi sighed, "Look, I am going to tell you something." Gumi slowly stood, "If you let this one go, like you did Luka. You will lose everything. When are you going to say enough is enough, and finally let someone in? Just because everything has fallen out of place. Meiko, Kagome is not worth letting go. And by the way things looked...Kagome ended it with Hizumi. And honestly...I don't know why. But in a way, I think its because of you." Gumi stated then left the room leaving Meiko to her thoughts,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hitomi walked into the barn, to see her sister playing the guitar and singing. She stayed back, and listened to Kagome,

**I am like the Romeo**  
**With nothing left, not even a farewell kiss**  
**Even if I have let you go**  
**My heart still lingers on**

**I thought if I ran the other way**  
**I would once again feel whole**  
**Instead I feel the darkness suffocating me**  
**Even when the sunrise sparkles against the horizon**

**I keep falling down**  
**Falling to the ground beneath me**  
**I begged myself to stay**  
**Instead I ran...Without a home or a place to stay**  
**Meiko...You still linger in my heart, why can't you see**

**As the dreams slowly fade away**  
**My life becomes fantasy sucked into a nightmare**  
**Reality seems so far away**  
**With a sickening twist of a knife**

**My heart could only beat when I was with you**  
**Now my heart slowly fades away into a deep black hole**  
**Within me...Within the darkness lingers to beg for light**  
**Is this the end...Is this where things fall apart?**

**I keep falling down**  
**Falling to the ground like a bad memory**  
**A bitter taste lingers upon my tongue and heart**  
**Why is it hard for me to say?**  
**I love you too, Meiko...I love you too.**

**I am seen praying...Ever so hard**  
**That you will finally see**  
**The only reason I ran**  
**Was to...Try to break my own heart**

**I didn't mean to fall to the ground**  
**I pleaded with myself, to never kiss the rain**  
**Now, it has led to only the dark pain**  
**If I could say one thing to you...**

**Meiko...I am in love with you**  
**My heart not only screams your name**  
**But runs away from the darkness to be in the light**  
**Please...Never forget me**  
**When the knife slowly slits the wrists and lets the blood fall**  
**I love you, Meiko...I love you**

Kagome sighed, "Hitomi, I know that you are there..." Kagome whispered,

"That was amazing. I am serious when I say this...You should get back into singing..." Hitomi whispered,

"Why? To fall back down?" Kagome asked, "I keep failing those around me, Hitomi. You are my sister, but the one person I failed the most is Meiko." Kagome put the guitar back, and looked at her sister, "I broke up with Hizumi. I am not in love with him. Sure, I love him. But my heart screams another name..." Kagome sighed, "And that name is, Meiko." Kagome stated, as she turned around, and began to cry. She felt Hitomi's arms wrap around her. So, Kagome admitted her feelings for Meiko to her sister, when will she admit those said feelings to Meiko?


	51. Chapter L

**ATTENTION: I do NOT own No Doubt's stuff. Nor am I affiliated to No Doubt. Another attention, I want to clear something up, here. I decided to add new characters. Due to the fact, if I hadn't added drama or action. The story would have ended when Miku admitted she loved Luka. And we wouldn't be sitting on Chapter L ((Chapter 50)). I couldn't end it that soon. I wanted all of the characters to find love. And happiness. And I will mention this now, before I get my head bitten off again. I will be changing the listing as more than just Miku and Luka. I am sorry that I didn't do this before. And I hope that people are not mad at me, for adding: Kagome, Hitomi, Jahad, Sahar and the evil Dr. Zahra. I just thought it would add a little flare. Thank you for reading the attention. Now onward to Chapter L ((Chapter 50)). **

Kagome sighed as she knew that Hitomi was right. She needed to stop being in the slumps. And she knew that Hizumi was right as well. She needed to move on, and get out of her shell. And finally say; 'enough is enough'. Kagome looked towards her sister, "Hitomi..." She whispered, "Will you sing a song with me?" She asked,

"What song?" Hitomi asked,

"**Don't Speak** by _No Doubt_. We will make it a duet...Please." Kagome whispered, as she rested her guitar back on her legs, she then saw Hitomi walk to a guitar, and smiled,

"Alright." Hitomi smiled, they began to play in unison, then soon they were singing together. They had such an amazing harmony. Their voices meshed so well together,

**You and me **  
**We used to be together **  
**Everyday together always **  
**I really feel **  
**That I'm losing my best friend **  
**I can't believe**  
**This could be the end **  
**It looks as though you're letting go **  
**And if it's real **  
**Well I don't want to know**

**Don't speak **  
**I know just what you're saying**  
**So please stop explaining **  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts **  
**Don't speak **  
**I know what you're thinking **  
**I don't need your reasons **  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts**

**Our memories **  
**Well, they can be inviting **  
**But some are altogether **  
**Mighty frightening **  
**As we die, both you and I **  
**With my head in my hands **  
**I sit and cry**

**Don't speak **  
**I know just what you're saying **  
**So please stop explaining**  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) **  
**Don't speak **  
**I know what you're thinking **  
**I don't need your reasons **  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts**

**It's all ending **  
**I gotta stop pretending who we are... **  
**You and me I can see us dying...are we?**

**Don't speak **  
**I know just what you're saying **  
**So please stop explaining**  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) **  
**Don't speak **  
**I know what you're thinking **  
**I don't need your reasons **  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts **  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts! **  
**I know what you're saying **  
**So please stop explaining**

**Don't speak,**  
**don't speak, **  
**don't speak, **  
**oh I know what you're thinking **  
**And I don't need your reasons **  
**I know you're good, **  
**I know you're good, **  
**I know you're real good **  
**Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la **  
**Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' **  
**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush **  
**don't tell me tell me cause it hurts **  
**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' **  
**Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**

Hitomi smiled towards Kagome, "Its good to see you, again. I mean the Kagome I missed. The old Kagome was being reckless. This is the Kagome I miss." Hitomi stood, and hugged her sister, "Please...Kagome, do not let Meiko get away. You have done this bullshit for way to long." Hitomi whispered, "Please...Be smart." Hitomi whispered,

"How did you know, Rin was the one? And when in the hell did you go bi?" Kagome asked, as she saw Hitomi slowly pull away, and began to blush, and soon she was telling Kagome her the story of their dates, and everything in between...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Hitomi was giving the grand tour of the house. She was excited to have seen her sister again. Kagome was not only her sister, but her best friend. Though she didn't like the idea that her sister was some bi-sexual, on the prowl for a man or a woman. But Hitomi couldn't blame her, Kagome had been through so much. So, without telling Kagome, she made sure that there was place for her to go too, when she needed to get away from everyone and everything. She absolutely hated seeing her sister in such pain. Hitomi sighed, as everyone sprawled out to find a room, except her and a blonde headed girl, "Hi." Hitomi smiled, "I hope that you don't hate your new alias all that much." Hitomi sighed, "I know it can suck. Naoki...Was a name that I would tease her with. In fact, our mother wanted to name her Naoki. And me, Chiasa. So, when we were growing up...I called her Naoki. For some odd reason, she hated it." Hitomi shrugged with a giggle,

Rin softly giggled, "Why Chiasa?" Rin asked, "How did you pick out that name?" Rin asked, she was now walking with the bombshell Hitomi,

"Well, I didn't. The bureau picked it. In fact, not caring they picked out all of your names. Some are good. Some are bad. Naoki is bad for Kagome. A lot of drama there." Hitomi chuckled, "But what are you going to do? She is protected, and has her good...Well, I was going to old sister. But she is older by a year. I am twenty-two, and she is obviously, twenty-three." Hitomi gleamed, "So, tell me about you." Hitomi smiled ever so softly,

"Well, my name is Kagamine Rin. And I am...Well, was going to College for Graphic Arts." Rin smiled, "I like different things. I guess you can say..." Rin sighed, "I don't know what to tell you about me. I am boring." Rin whispered,

Hitomi lifted up Rin's head that had been lowered, "Boring is actually fun. At least your not becoming an open book. Ugh, I hate guys like that. Some even tell me how many chicks they have been with. A total turn off." Hitomi chuckled, "Then again...Men are just gorgeous." Hitomi smiled, "So, Rin, what do you like to do?" Hitomi asked, as she took Rin's hand into her own,

Rin immediately went beet red, "I...I...I like to sing." Rin choked on her words,

"I lo..." Hitomi stopped, "Singing is pretty cool." Hitomi whispered, she began to remember the time she was back in the band with her sister. She was back up vocals, and the lead guitarist. But she also played the keyboard. She had tattoos, but she hid them, just like her sister. With what they called fake skin. Easy to put on, but can take forever to get off, and also hurts like a son of a bitch, when taking the skin off, "What do you like to sing?" Hitomi left her thoughts, and regained momentum back into reality,

"All sorts of things." Rin whispered,

"Hmm, want to go out with me?" Hitomi asked, "Not a date or anything. Just walk around the house and into the creepy woods." Hitomi teased, she watched Rin get rather uncomfortable, "I will protect you." Hitomi stated, "After all I have a gun." Hitomi smirked, she took Rin's hand back into her own, "Alright, lets go." Hitomi was almost dragging Rin out of the house, as they began to walk through the woods, "When I was kid, I loved exploring the woods. Kagome and I would pretend that we were Pirates, that just came to shore, and we were exploring a new place, for treasure. We did it, to escape the pain." Hitomi stated as she brushed a branch out of the way,

"Pain?" Rin asked,

"Pain. Ya know. Just pain." Hitomi whispered, "I used to say, pain was a new sexual toy." Hitomi sighed, "But when I look back to the past Kagome and I had...Its just torturing pain, that will always be with us." Hitomi mustered,

"I gotta question. What are those three buildings behind the house for?" Rin asked,

"Well, the middle one, is what I call; 'The Gun Shack', and the one to the left is where you all can make music." Hitomi now turned to look at Rin in the eyes, "The one on the right, is for Kagome, and Kagome alone. I am the only one that can go in there, other than Kagome, after all. Its a place where Kagome can relax. Please...Promise me one thing." Hitomi stated,

"Anything." Rin replied,

"Do not going into that barn. Its not for anyone to see except Kagome and myself." Hitomi whispered, then searched Rin's eyes,

"I promise." Rin stated,

"Thats a good girl." Hitomi mustered, then continued to walk through the woods with Rin. She could tell Rin was getting nervous. Hitomi stopped, "You want to go back to the house?" Hitomi asked, she watched Rin nod. "Alright, lets go." Hitomi whispered,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hitomi was shooting up the targets, she watched the door open, "Oh, hey Rin." Hitomi stated, she took off the headphones. And the goggles, "What brings you to these parts?" Hitomi asked, trying to sound like some sexy cowgirl,

"I...I want to learn..." Rin whispered,

"Learn what?" Hitomi asked,

"L..Learn how to shoot a gun." Rin mustered,

"Alright." Hitomi handed Rin a gun, and then after a few moments. Hitomi was right behind Rin, holding her close. And in that moment, Hitomi's heart began to speed up, and soon Hitomi felt a kiss upon her lips, "Whoa whoa...I don't know what kind of a girl you think I am. But I am not that way." Hitomi whispered, she watched Rin go all out on the target as she screamed. She then watched Rin leave. Hitomi sighed, then ran after her, after looking at the kill shots, "Rin...Wait." Hitomi grabbed Rin's arms,

"What..." Rin whispered,

"Come shoot with me." Hitomi walked back in with Rin. She smiled as she positioned herself the same way as before, however this time. She turned Rin's face to her own, then kissed her softly. Then the soft kiss escalated a kiss with raw passion. Slowly Hitomi let her tongue slowly slip through the cracks of Rin's mouth. Hitomi's felt Rin's fingers slowly take her tresses, and tug softly. Hitomi's hand rested against Rin's stomach, she felt Rin's free hand, take one of her own, and their fingers intertwined, like a perfect puzzle that had been completed. Hitomi slowly turned Rin around, then lifted her up onto the small piece of what seemed like a shelf, wide enough for the shooters to rest all of their gear on. Hitomi made Rin wrap her legs around her waist. "I want more." Hitomi whispered, "I want to kiss you more." Hitomi stated in a hushed up tone, she began to kiss Rin once again, slowly Hitomi began to unbutton...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"Whoa whoa! That is what you two were doing while in the gun shack?! You two were about to fuck?" Kagome asked,

"Shut up. No. She stopped it before getting it that far. Damn, if you wouldn't interrupt, I could have told you we didn't go that far." Hitomi hit the palm of her hand against her sister's forehead, "Now, shush, so I can keep going. Damn." Hitomi shook her head, then proceeded,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hitomi had taken Rin out to a lake, the moon was gracing the lake with her face, and the stars kissed the reflection of the lake, "I wanted to bring you here. I love this spot. Kagome and I have been out here. You know, when we just up and go poof. We are here." Hitomi whispered, "Its a place where my sister and I can go, to escape everything. And now I want to escape with you." Hitomi whispered, she was now behind Rin. Her arms slowly wrapped around the petite frame of Rin, "So, tell me what you think." Hitomi stated,

"Well, is this our fourth official date?" Rin asked,

"If you want to call it that. I rather call it, a fateful date. A date, that has led to realize that what this is. You and I, is fate." Hitomi smiled,

"Then I love it. I want to escape with you more often." Rin giggled, her hands now rested against Hitomi's, their fingers slowly intertwined with that of Hitomi's, "So, what makes you want to escape so much?" Rin asked,

"Promise to not tell anyone, what I am about to tell you?" Hitomi asked,

"I promise." Rin whispered,

"When Kagome and I were growing up. Our father, would..." Hitomi bit down on her bottom lip, "Would...Molest us, and rape us. Her and I got pregnant at a very young age. You see, Kagome's first time with an abortion is when our father knocked her up. Her second abortion, which by the way was also forced was with Hiro's kids. Kagome, much like myself wants a family. I have never gotten pregnant since my first time. ..." Hitomi stated as tears began to run down her cheeks, "Its hard...Knowing that your first time was with your fucked up father..." Hitomi felt her tears run down her cheeks, by then, she knew they were hitting Rin's shoulder, "I...I.." Hitomi felt Rin turn around in her arms,

"I want to take away that pain, Hitomi. I want you too look towards the future, and not the past." Rin whispered, "I will always be here for you. Even if I am only to be a friend." Rin whispered, then felt Hitomi press her lips against her own. Rin's arms slowly wrapped around Hitomi's neck as the kiss continued to linger, and the moon kept smiling on the two girls. Soon Rin pulled away from the kiss, then rested her forehead against Hitomi's and soon they were slow dancing with the older woman, Rin didn't want this to end, after all she had fallen in deep with Hitomi.

Hitomi only pulled Rin closer to her. Though Hitomi was...Is straight. There was something about Rin that made her feel so weak. Made her feel so alive at the same time. Hitomi kept dancing slowly with Rin, and she could finally admit to herself, she had fallen in love. Hitomi smiled softly, before pressing her lips back against Rin's, as they continued to slow dance with each other.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Hitomi took a moment, "I am in love with her, Kagome." Hitomi whispered, "And I am not bi. I am straight, that is truly and madly in love with one girl. I do not find any other girl attractive, but Rin. She has something about her. And I saw that something, when I first looked into her eyes. And ever since then...I kept wanting more. So, yeah, after about three more dates...We admitted our love..." Hitomi was cut off,

"And spent ten hours in the bedroom, having sex." Kagome chuckled, "You were her first, weren't you?" Kagome asked,

"Y...Yes." Hitomi mustered,

"Did you hurt her?" Kagome asked,

"Yes...Well, a little bit. Then all the pain subsided. Then it was just massive pleasure. And I will tell you, for a virgin, she was really good." Hitomi chuckled, then stopped, "Kagome...What's wrong?" Hitomi asked

"I am confused. My heart longs for Meiko. But is touched by Hizumi. Its like I am here once again. I am in love with two people. But..." Kagome sighed, "What's the point? At least one can be up and honest with me. And the other hides behind a wall of lies." Kagome mustered, "By the way...Hitomi, when are you going to get rid off the fake skin, and actually show off your tattoos?" Kagome asked,

"Now." Hitomi replied. Decisions, decisions. Sometimes decisions are easy to make. But then there are the hard decisions. In which can hurt two people. One person. But whatever Kagome decides, she needs to decide fast. Sooner rather later...Or now or never.


	52. Chapter LI

Hitomi walked to her sister, and held out her arms, "Please rip this shit off. Do it like a band aid." Hitomi almost screamed, as the fake skin slowly was ripped away from her skin. She had three tribal tattoos, "Ah...Alright. Yeah, that is better. Why do we keep hiding our art work?" Hitomi asked, with a chuckle, "Kagome..." Hitomi waved her hand in front of her sister's face,

"I am going to go and see Hizumi." Kagome stated as she turned on her heel,

"Whoa...Do you think that is a good idea?" Hitomi asked,

"I need someone other than you that understands me. I really need to be alone. And I want you to be alone with Rin. Just tell them, I am going out for the night. I will be finding a hotel. But truthfully, I will be with Hizumi." Kagome shrugged,

"Are you two going...Well...Ya know." Hitomi whispered,

"Whatever happens, happens." Kagome replied, "I just need a break from here." Kagome stated, as she walked to the door, "Hitomi, please just keep where I am going on the down low." Kagome stated, as she walked out of the barn then went to the motorcycle. She grabbed the helmet that dangled from the handle bars. She slid the helmet on. She smiled to her sister, then slid the visor down, and rode off,

"_Great_..." Hitomi thought, she walked into the house, and saw Luka, Miku, and Rin walk up to her,

"Where is Kagome?" Rin asked,

"She went out. She needs unwind. Ya know, after being pegged in the face with a bottle. And punched. It makes sense." Hitomi chuckled, "She just needs to be away from people." Hitomi whispered,

"I don't blame her." Luka stated, "But...I still think she is a bitch. Sorry, Hitomi." Luka whispered,

"I agree, at times she can be. And she can be very reckless." Hitomi smirked, "But she loves the fast life. She doesn't know went to put her life in park." Hitomi declared, "But what are you going to do?" Hitomi asked,

"Nothing, I guess. I mean I would be pissed off if Luka were to be with someone else. But I wouldn't go as far as Meiko did. And just chuck a bottle at her. I am surprised she didn't need to go to the hospital." Miku heard a chuckled after her statement, "What's so funny?"

"She has worse while she has been on stage. She was pegged with a bottle before." Hitomi stated, "Its like she loves pain." Hitomi began to laugh. She soon grabbed Rin's hand, "Alright..I think I am ready to eat. This has been a very eventful day!" Hitomi exclaimed, "_Please_..._Kagome don't be fucking stupid._" Hitomi thought,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome was now panting and moaning as her and Hizumi continued to venture towards the sexual ways, "Do...Don'...Don't stop..." Kagome moaned against Hizumi's chest, her nails slowly ran down his chest. Her back was now arching upward, making her breasts touch Hizumi's chest, "A...A...L..Li...Little..." Kagome moaned, as she now gripped Hizumi's back like python, Kagome moaned loudly as she released. "D..Damn..." Kagome got out with her shuttled moans,

"I agree." Hizumi panted, "Kagome...Why is it we keep doing this to ourselves?" Hizumi asked looking towards Kagome, "And by the way, you look awful." Hizumi laughed,

"Hey...I have been through worse." Kagome leaned over and kissed his bare chest, "You said you had a surprise for me." Kagome whispered,

"Oh, yeah." Hizumi slid out of the bed, leaving himself completely exposed, "Alright...AH! Found it!" Hizumi exclaimed, as he handed her a steel case, "Open it." Hizumi grabbed his boxers, he smiled as he flipped on the light,

Kagome sat up, letting the blanket fall from her breasts, "Alright alright." Kagome stated, she opened the steel case, "Hi..Hizumi...Its beautiful." Kagome stated, as she pulled out the guitar. The guitar looked like an axe, and was black with red as the trim. "Oh my god, thank you!" Kagome exclaimed, and went over to him, and on her knees against the bed, she kissed him softly,

"I got one more gift." Hizumi smiled, "Well two." Hizumi walked away, and went to the closet, and went inside, then came out with another steel case, and two small black velvet boxes,

"LOOK! Hizumi is coming out!" Kagome giggled,

"Ha ha ha." Hizumi stated in a sarcastic tone, "Here." He whispered, he now handed the steel case to her,

Kagome sighed, "You shouldn't have." Kagome whispered, as she began to open the steel case, her eyes widened. Within the case, was a violin, ,"Hizumi." She whispered, just like the guitar, the violin was black with a red trim. But the violin was ordinary, the violin didn't look like an axe. Kagome now watched Hizumi get down on his knees, "Uhm...Hizumi..." Kagome mustered,

"Ever since I met you. I knew you were the one." Hizumi tried not to laugh, "But I love you. And I have..." Hizumi laughed, "Alright, I had to get you these. Your fingers look so much better with them on." Hizumi smiled, then handed Kagome the velvet boxes,

Kagome rolled her eyes, then slowly opened the boxes, "You bastard!" Kagome kissed Hizumi again, "Two armor rings?!" Kagome squealed, "You are too good to be true." Kagome leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Damn, I am so happy." Kagome kissed Hizumi softly. She then closed each case, "I am going..." Kagome was stopped,

"Alright, I have to tell you something." Hizumi began, "I am not the only one who got in trouble with the Mafia. The other band mates got caught up as well..." Hizumi sighed, "And one was shot and killed. And I can't sing." Hizumi looked deep into Kagome's eyes, "We need a singer. And another person. So yeah. Please be the singer. Please." Hizumi almost was begging,

"Hizumi..." Kagome put the cases on the floor followed with the velvet boxes, "You know I would do anything for you. But...I gave..." Kagome was stopped,

"That is bullshit! You know that you can't give up who you are! You are a singer. You took out the pain, with a fucking gun. Your voice is the gun pressed against people's ears. And now you want to throw that away?" Hizumi asked, "Come on...Kagome...Please." Hizumi stated, "At least...Sing for the guys." Hizumi now pouted, sticking out his bottom lip,

Kagome grasped his bottom lip and sucked softly, "Alright...Alright." Kagome smiled, as she lowered Hizumi to the bed, she grabbed a small package, "My gift to you." Kagome whispered before flipping off the light. And once again her and Hizumi were back at having sex. Their moans filled the room, with a delicate sigh after they were done.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The next morning, Hizumi woke up Kagome. He walked to the bathroom, and slid into the bathtub. He then helped Kagome into the bathtub, and let her lean into him, as he wrapped his arms around her thin frame, "Kagome, why do you always confide into me?" He asked,

"I don't know. Maybe its because you were my first." Kagome mustered, "My first love. My first everything. If you exclude my dad." Kagome leaned into Hizumi, "Why can't this be easy?" She asked,

"What?" Hizumi replied with his own question,

"I am in love with two people, Hizumi. You and Meiko." Kagome mustered, then continued on, "I really want to be a selfish bitch, and be with you both." Kagome mustered, "But that wouldn't be fair to you or her." Kagome sighed, as she wiggled a little to get more comfortable, "Why is love so damn hard?" Kagome asked,

"Its never meant to be easy. Truly. I wish there was an aspirin that we could take, that would relieve the pain or make shit easier." Hizumi sighed, as he began to rub Kagome's right arm, "But no. Its hard. When we broke up. I never felt that much pain. I wanted to take a damn Bayer. But hell, who am I to say that love is easy? It sucks. Its hard. And everyone eventually hates it. Unless they get it right the first time. Take your friends, Luka and Miku. You can tell they...Well, one got it right the first time. But the second needed an extra push." Hizumi was cut off before going on,

"How did you know that?" Kagome asked,

"Easy. Miku was over protective of Luka. As if she never wanted to lose her. But in her eyes, you could see pain, because she didn't pick Luka over someone else. Its easy. And I can read people." Hizumi mustered,

"Oh, is that so? Then read me, Einstein." Kagome stated,

"You are in pain. And in turmoil. Its not about Meiko or myself. You are wondering when you will realize when to let go of your past. And though you keep singing, you feel selfish, and wish people would see the pain you are being suffocated by. And yet, no one knows about your past. Except Hitomi and myself. Because there is only four people that you have actually let in. And two of them are dead. You blame yourself for the break up between you and I. But deep down you know the truth. It was me, not you. And now you wonder what would have happened if I was not so stupid, if we would have a family by now. And married. And you realize that if we were to stay together. You would have never met the group. Chiharu and Hiro." Hizumi stopped, "Was I close?" Hizumi asked,

"You hit the nail right on the head." Kagome sighed, "Hizumi, what do I do? Do I stay here with you? Or do I run off in the sunset with Meiko?" Kagome asked, she heard a chuckle,

"Kagome, I am not the one paving your road or writing your story. You are. If you are destined to be with me, then your heart will tell you. But if you are meant to be with Meiko, then so be it. I am going to be the anchor that holds you back. You need to be happy, Kagome. Because you are doing it again. Avoiding life's hardship. You always take the easy way out. Even if the easy way out this time was getting a gun." Hizumi smiled, then kissed Kagome's neck. He heard her purr, "Write the story that you want, Kagome." Hizumi stated.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After hours being with Hizumi, Kagome finally returned home. She was followed by Hizumi and the band. She shook her head, as she got off the motorcycle, "Alright, go to the left building." Kagome stated, she watched the guys head over there. Kagome walked into the house, and was greeted by her sister,

"You smell like sex." Hitomi stated,

"Bingo. Hey, will you come to the building with me? The 'Band Room'?" Kagome asked, "The band is there. Hizumi and the rest." Kagome stated, then watched Hitomi's eyes light up,

"Wait...Do..." Hitomi looked towards her sister,

"Yes, Hitomi they are all there...Except one." Kagome explained to her sister, then watched her leave. Kagome went up to her bedroom, then went into the bathroom, and took a shower, and changed into her own clothes. She walked down the stairs, and saw Meiko. Kagome walked passed her, and went into the 'Band Room'. She saw Hitomi hugging them all, "Alright relax, there chick." Kagome chuckled. She got the mic ready,

"You know...Its been awhile since we saw you, Kagome." Michi smiled, as he walked over to the singer and hugged her tightly, "Its going to be fun, working with you." He claimed with a smile,

Kagome hugged him back, "Michi you still have a damn grip." Kagome laughed, "Sometimes it hurts." Kagome laughed a little more, as she pulled away, "Alright lets rock this joint to the ground!" Kagome exclaimed, but sometimes, happy moments end with pain and regrets. At least Kagome was about to feel that...Again.


	53. Chapter LII

**ATTENTION: The song: "Fallen Grace" is written by me.**

Kagome smiled towards everyone, she was happy. She was about to sing, for the very first time with a band in a very long time, "Whoa...We need a name." Kagome stated,

"Welcome To The Dragon's Keep." Akio stated,

"Uh...That sounds like a song." Hitomi stated,

"Deadly Sins?" Dai stated in a questioning tone,

"Hmmm...What about Darkness Falls?" Hitomi asked,

"I guess we will come up with a new name...Eventually." Kagome stated, she took in a deep breath, as the song began to come to light, with a soft breath, Kagome began to sing,

**In the darkest hours of the night**  
**I grip onto what was used to be**  
**I live in the darkness**  
**Hoping for a new light**

**I tried to be the one who made you smile**  
**Yet, in the end I was a fool**  
**Walking every single broken mile**  
**Why did you let you fly away into the light**

**I just wanted to hold you**  
**Wanted to make you feel alive**  
**Now, I suddenly can't breathe**  
**Nor can I take the pain within**  
**Fallen Grace now stains**  
**My blood stained face**

**In the end of our time**  
**I became this fucked up damsel**  
**Begging for a hero**  
**And when I finally could see you, I fell short**

**Everyone screams, and yet I am now deaf**  
**Did you ever truly love me?**  
**Did you ever care about the pain that lingered deep inside?**  
**I feel so lost without you**

**I wish I could fly into the beautiful night sky**  
**Yet I stay here, begging and asking why**  
**So, I will sing this one song**  
**Maybe you will be able to see**  
**That I am now in the darkest matter**  
**Fallen Grace**

**If you could finally see**  
**That you and I were meant to be**  
**That our hearts intertwine with hope but now destruction**  
**Save me...Save me before I fall forever**

**I never wanted this, nor did you**  
**Now we stand in the rain, and let the tears fall**  
**This will be my last and final song**  
**And I will say goodbye forever**  
**Fallen...Fallen...Fallen...Fallen Grace**

Kagome stopped, and everyone played on until the song was truly over, "How was that?" Kagome asked with an eager smile,

"That was fucking amazing!" Hizumi stated, then that is when he saw, Kagome wasn't in love with him. But in love with Meiko, "_I should play matchmaker._" Hizumi thought, "Well, Kagome, we should get going. We do have a long drive. Enjoy the gifts. I will see you later." Hizumi stated, then walked out of the building and left.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

Two weeks later, Kagome ran to her sister, "Hitomi...We need to talk." Kagome dragged her sister to her bedroom,

"What the hell?" Hitomi asked, as she took a bite of her bagel, "What's going on?" Hitomi asked,

"I am so damn confused." Kagome replied, "I am like...In love with two people." Kagome mustered,

"And what the hell are you going to do?" Hitomi asked, as she took another bite of her bagel,

Kagome knocked the bagel out of Hitomi's hands, "Would you listen..." Kagome whispered,

"My bagel." Hitomi whined, "Alright. Look, Kagome, in every woman's life. They have the tough decisions. Some are wondering what they shall ever wear to the ball. And yours...Well, its picking a boy or a girl. Now I am no Einstein here. But I can't help but feel when you look at Meiko. You see someone you can actually be with. With Hizumi you see a piece of meat. And a guy you can just bang. Seriously, I understand you miss a man. There are days, I miss a man as well. After all..." Hitomi was cut off,

"A straight woman in love with a girl." Kagome rolled her eyes, "I know. You have told me." Kagome stated, "What do I do?" Kagome asked,

"Well..You keep on being that smoking hot babe, that every guy wants to bang, but you only bang one. And you do not love him. Well...Maybe you do, as a friends with benefits sort of way. But your heart...Truly goes out to Meiko. We all see it, Kagome." Hitomi smiled, as she watched her sister grab her leather jacket, "Whoa where are you going?" Hitomi asked,

"I am going to go see, Hizumi." Kagome whispered,

"Damn! Do you ever take a break?!" Hitomi asked,

"To end things. I just want to be friends with him. I want to be with Meiko." Kagome gave a sly smile. She walked to the motorcycle, and slowly slipped the helmet over her head, "Just tell the group I went out." Kagome stated, with a wink, then rode off once again. Kagome was always gone, at least that is what people were thinking. And Meiko? She was getting so jealous that sometimes her gums bled from her gritting her teeth so much.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Kagome sighed as she got of the motorcyle. She looked up to Hizumi's apartment. She then heard a noise coming from the alley. "Hello..." Kagome whispered, Kagome saw three guys emerge,

"Damn, you are hot." One of them stated,

"I don't want any trouble." Kagome stated,

The male just smiled towards his next victim, "Look, I don't want any trouble here either." He smirked, "Just give us all of your money." The male stated,

"Yeah, all we want is the wallet. And we will leave you alone. We promise." Another chimed in,

"No." Kagome stated, "I will not bow to some fuckers that are looking to get a high." Kagome realized that may had been a huge mistake. She felt a pain in her gut, as one of the males hit her hard, "You fucking bastard!" Kagome went to slug the bastard, but was immediately hit in the face by another, Kagome grabbed her face where she had been punched, she now had another shiner. And soon she was on the ground. Once punched her in the face, she now had two open cut, and she was bleeding from each,

"Kick her!" One male stated, and soon they were kicking her in the sides hard, once they got what they wanted. The male bent down and punched Kagome a couple more times in the face, busting her lips and giving her a black eye, "Hey, think of it this way, you got a free make-over." He grinned then kicked her again in the side, and ran off.

Kagome coughed up blood, as she tried to roll over to push herself upward. But she was in so much pain. "Yeah you run you bastards!" Kagome screamed as she coughed up more blood, Kagome managed to get to her feet, to only collapse to one knee, "Fu..Fuck." She murmured as she felt nothing but pain. She managed to use the wall as leverage, and she walked out of the alley, an elderly woman saw Kagome,

"Oh my god." She dropped her groceries and ran to Kagome, "Sit down." She helped the younger female to the ground, and she immediately called 911, "We need an ambulance at the Cedar Restaurant. There a girl that has been beat pretty bad." She stated, and heard the lady tell her that she has dispatched an ambulance and they would be there shortly, "No no, don't fall asleep." She was now shaking Kagome, trying to keep her awake, "Come on, kid. Stay awake." She whispered, she felt Kagome lean up against her, "You got this." The female stated,

"Thank you..." Kagome mustered, as she spat up more blood, "Oh...I am so sorry." Kagome felt so much pain, that she didn't mean to cough up blood on the female, or she thought she had,

"Deary, you missed me." She smiled, she saw the EMTs, rush to Kagome, "Get some rest. And you better make it. I lost my groceries." She teased Kagome, "Is she going to be okay?" The woman asked one of the EMTs, she heard a reassuring yes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The group heard a knock at the door, Miki went and answered the door, "Yes?" She asked,

"Is there a Chiasa here?" He asked,

Miki thought for a moment remembering that they were using code names now, "Yes. Let me go and get her. Come in." Miki whispered, she went and got Hitomi, "There is a man at the door for you. He looks like a little distraught." Miki whispered,

Hitomi walked to the male, "Yes?"

"I don't know how to put this...But Naoki is in the hospital, and she is in a pretty bad shape. She was beat up, pretty bad." The male stated, "I need to take you down there now." He watched Hitomi nod her head, and grabbed her purse,

"Hang on." Hitomi stated, as she walked into the living room, "I gotta go and pick up Kagome. She went on a drinking binge, and she is too drunk to ride on home on her motorcycle. So, no one go into the barn. I am dead fucking serious. NO ONE goes inside of there." Hitomi stated then walked away, and walked out with the male.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once at the hospital, Hitomi was greeted by the doctor, "How is she?" Hitomi asked,

"Ah you must be Chiasa. Well, your sister was beat pretty bad. But she is okay. She did well. She protected herself, so she has a few bruised ribs. Her face her busted up, she has a black eye and busted lips. We had to give her stitches on her face, due to the face of how bad the men beat her. But she will make a full recovery. She can go home in a couple hours." The male stated, "Just watch over her. And give her these every six hours. They will subside the pain. She will be hurting pretty bad for next few weeks, until her ribs heal. I am sorry to have you come down here in the rain. But we needed to notify her next to kin. And seeing you are the only name on the list, we had to..." He was cut off,

"Its fine, I want to see her." Hitomi stated, she went into the room and watched over her sister. After a couple hours, Kagome was released, "Sis...Are you sure? You shouldn't be going to see Hizumi after all of this. Nor shou..." Hitomi was cut off,

"I need too. I still need to tell him, I will be choosing Meiko." Kagome stated, with a grunt of pain, as she walked to her motorcycle, "Follow me, if you like." Kagome stated, as she revved the motorcycle and took off, "_Don't think about the pain. Don't think about the pain._" Kagome thought, as she rode over to Hizumi's place. Once there, she left the motorcycle once again in front of the alley where she got her ass kicked.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome was let in by Hizumi, she saw the concern appear in his eyes,

"Holy shit! What happened?!" Hizumi asked, as she watched her walk to his sofa, "Kagome..." Hizumi whispered,

"I got my ass kicked a few hours back. I am fine now. I am going to go home, here shortly. But I needed to clarify some things with you. The past few weeks have been amazing. You helping me out with my singing, and the sex..." Kagome chuckled, "Really good. However, Hizumi, I am not in love with you. I do love you, but it as a friendship level. I thought I was in love with you. But...I am not. I am in love with Meiko." Kagome stated, she slowly stood, and gasped in pain,

"That is fine. I am glad that you told me." Hizumi helped Kagome up, "Please let me drive you home." He stated,

"No...I am fine. I need to think anyway. My sister will be driving behind me. So, don't worry. I will see you again when we have band practice." Kagome whispered, as she walked out of his apartment, and back to her motorcycle. She slowly straddled the bike and rode on home with her sister driving behind her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"Okay, I am bored!" Kaito whined, "I want to really know what is in the barn. I am sick of it. I have imagining what is in there for so long! I must know!" Kaito sighed, he stood, "Who wants to go with me?" Kaito asked,

"I will go." Len stated, "I want to get to know Kagome more. So, what is a better way, then looking into the barn!" Len stated,

"I guess I will go." Meiko added,

"Keep me out of it. I rather stay here with my girl." Luka stated, then heard a giggle,

"And I will stay here with Luka!" Miku smiled as she kissed Luka ever so softly, "I love you."

Luka smiled and returned the kiss, "I love you too." Luka walked hand in hand with Miku to the living room to watch a movie,

"I agree with Luka and Miku, I am going to stay here." Gumi stated and walked out with Miki

"Have fun. I am going to watch a move with them." Rin whispered, then watched the three leave.

Kaito, Len and Meiko entered the barn. Their eyes widened, they saw everything. The guitars, the violins. Everything, they even saw newspaper clippings of her and the band. They even saw newspaper clippings of when she lost her biological parents, then her foster parents. Kaito was just shocked at what he was seeing, "Damn...This girl has a past." Kaito stated, when he backed up, he ran into Kagome's first guitar, and managed to break the top, "Oh shit!" Kaito tried to get the guitar back up then he ran into her first violin. "Fuck..." Kaito mustered,

Once home, both Kagome and Hitomi saw the lights in the barn on, "Did you leave the lights on, Hitomi?" Kagome asked, she watched shake her head no, Kagome immediately dropped the helmet, making the visor shatter. And they both ran to the barn, "No..." Kagome thought, as she collapsed to her knees. The newspaper clippings had been messed with. Her hues scanned the room. And she just saw everything completely destroyed. Her heart was broken, beyond repair. She slowly stood to walk to her guitar, "No." Kagome released as a whisper, as she began to cry, there were fond memories with the guitar. Then her hues caught her violin, "Come on...No..." Kagome grabbed her violin. Her heart was no longer there. She was so disappointed with the three, more so with Meiko than anyone else. She couldn't believe that carnage of the barn now. Kagome slowly stood, and walked to the news clippings and began to pick up, and soon she heard her sister screaming,

"GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW! I fucking told you not to go in here!" Hitomi didn't care she grabbed Meiko by the hair, "You are a fucking disgrace!" Hitomi spat out, and dragged her to the house. She had Len by the ear, once in the house. She went off, and when people piss off Hitomi, hope to God that she doesn't have a gun.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

After a few hours of being in the barn by herself, she walked to the house, tears had made her feel even more weak. Here she was this badass, and she was the one crying over her past.

"I can't fucking believe you all! I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO THAT DAMN BARN! It was for Kagome! And Kagome alone!" Hitomi was just getting started, "I am actually glad that five of you, fucking listened. Everything in that room, means a lot to Kagome. Some are bad, and some are good. But..." Hitomi sighed, "Who broke the guitar and violin?" Hitomi asked, and saw Kaito raise his hand, immediately Hitomi walked to him and slapped him hard, "Do you even know why she cares about them the most?!" Hitomi asked in an angered tone, Kaito shook his head and rubbed his cheek, "The guitar was given to her by our foster parents, before they were killed at gun point. And the violin was given to her by our aunt, before she was killed in a car accident. You have no clue what you have fucking done. I used to believe that I could trust you all. And especially you, Meiko, you claimed to love Kagome. Then you turn around and pull this shit!" Hitomi went to slap her, but her wrist was grabbed by Kagome. Everyone saw the bruises on her face, and the cuts that needed stitches,

"Don't." Kagome stated, "I am going to bed." Kagome whispered,

"No...You are so selfish! And here I thought you were strong. You are so weak, Kagome. Where is the badass? Huh...You weak bitch." Meiko stated, and soon Meiko felt pain wrap around her wrist, "Kagome...Let go. You are hurting me!" Meiko was now pleading with Kagome, she felt her wrist go into even more pain as Kagome's grip began to tighten,

"No, you want to see me as a selfish bitch. Then do follow!" Kagome dragged Meiko out of the house, and literally threw her in the barn, slamming the doors behind them. "GO AHEAD LOOK!" Kagome screamed, "LOOK AT THE FUCKING SHIT I WENT THROUGH!" Kagome now shoved Meiko's face into the newspaper clippings, "You see this one?! This states the night my fucking aunt died. This one tells the fucking city my biological parents were killed in a car accident. Though my father fucked me, and my sister. I fucking forgave him! And though my mother beat me and my sister, I still forgave her too! I cried at the damn funeral!" Kagome grabbed Meiko's wrist hard, and dragged her to another news clipping, "And that is the day my sister and I lost the best parents. Ever." Kagome now dragged her, and threw her next to the guitar, "AND THIS FUCKING GUITAR IS ALL I HAVE LEFT OF THEM!" Kagome was now screaming in Meiko's face, as she watched her become frightened, "And that violin is all I have left of my aunt...You fucked me over so bad." Kagome stated, as she grabbed Meiko and helped her up, "Go. And while your at it, go fuck yourself." Kagome turned away from Meiko, and looked at the guitar and violin, "Can I even get these fixed?" Kagome asked herself softly,

"I am not leaving." Meiko whispered, "I am so sorry, Kagome...I didn't know." Meiko had tears running down her face, soon she felt a sharp pain against her cheek, Meiko grabbed the spot where Kagome just slapped her,

"You were the one I trusted the most out of your group. Now I have no trust for you at all. You don't get it, do you?" Kagome asked, as she sighed, "If you had a place like this, I would ask questions, and hope that the person would open up. If they didn't I would leave it at that. But you. You went into the place that meant the most to me. I got to look at my accomplishments, and what has happened to push me to go further. But you...Of all people...Just broke my trust, and now...I don't want to even see you, anymore." Kagome sighed then walked out of the barn, then she stopped when she heard Meiko began to speak, now of course the rain was coming down hard,

"I am so sorry." Meiko mustered, "I didn't mean to go in there...I just wanted to get to know you more...I didn't mean to invade your space." Meiko went on, "Please...Kagome, I am so sorry. I will try to figure out how to fix the guitar and violin." Meiko stated, as she was now watching Kagome walk towards her, "Please...Forgive me." Meiko saw Kagome right in front of her, "Just hit me...I de..." Meiko was cut off as she felt Kagome's arms wrap around her tightly, Meiko wanted to cling to Kagome, forever, but the hug was a short lived moment, when she heard Kagome gasp in pain, "A..Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Just fucking peachy." Kagome stated, as she grunted in pain, "I don't get it...Do I have a sign that says; 'I like to be shot at, and beat up! Pick me!' I don't get it. I really don't." Kagome stated, as she walked into the house with Meiko, she looked around, "It seems dear, Watson that everyone has went to bed." Kagome shrugged, "I will give Len and Kaito a chewing in the morning. Goodnight, Meiko." Kagome whispered, then gasped in pain as she felt Meiko's arms wrap around her, "Let go..." Kagome stated,

"No. Not again." Meiko stated, she felt Kagome flinch in pain, "I.."

Kagome cut her off, "Please...Do not touch me. Its not that I don't want you too. Its the fact you can't. I am seriously in a lot of pain here." Kagome now realized she is soaking wet, and she would need help taking off her clothes, "Meiko, I need you to do me a huge favor." Kagome sighed,

"What is that?" Meiko asked,

"I need your help undressing me. I can't do it alone..." Kagome mustered, then saw a huge gleam in Meiko's eyes when the lightning strike and lit up the room, "Yeah...That wasn't creepy at all." Kagome walked up the stairs with Meiko, and soon they were in Kagome's room. Kagome was helped taking off her pants, then when the shirt came off, Kagome wanted to scream in pain. Kagome lowered herself to the bed, then watched Meiko straddle her, "What in the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked, as she felt soft kisses against her ribs, Kagome smirked, "Nurse, can I have a kiss?" Kagome asked, as she felt Meiko kissed her delicately on the lips, and soon Kagome wouldn't let Meiko back away from the kiss, and soon their tongues were fighting each other, Kagome grunted in the kiss as Meiko rested her hands against the rib area, "Ow ow ow..." Kagome whispered, she watched Meiko jump off of her, she then chuckled. Kagome slowly sat up, "Ow..." Kagome grabbed Meiko's hand, "Meiko..." Kagome began, "I love you." Kagome stated, and all she heard was a gasp.


	54. Chapter LIII

Meiko looked at Kagome, she didn't think she heard Kagome right, she slowly slid into Kagome's lap, "Yo...You love me?" Meiko asked,

"Yes." Kagome replied, she bit away the pain, as she slowly wrapped her arms around Meiko,

"But...You told me you didn't." Meiko whispered, as she hid her face in the nape of Kagome's neck,

"I lied. At first I thought I was protecting you. But then I realized it, I was protecting myself. Meiko, I was being selfish. I was only thinking of myself. And I took that selfishness to a whole new level, by pushing you away, and getting with Hizumi." Kagome was cut off,

"Why did you get with him?" Meiko asked, as her breath softly pressed a kiss against Kagome's bare neck,

Kagome shivered, "Because besides Hitomi, he is the only one I have really let in. Its because I am scared to have my heart broken over and over again. So, I cast people out of my life. Hitomi, understands me." Kagome mustered, "Meiko, I am sorry that I pushed you away so many times. I don't want to ever do that again to you. And I am sorry that I did." Kagome whispered, she saw Meiko slowly pull away then she felt the kiss upon her lips. Kagome grinned into the kiss, as she let her tongue slowly slip within the cracks of Meiko's lips, and surely enough their tongues were dancing a sweet tango, as they continued to fire up the kiss even more. Kagome's hands moved beneath the shirt, and slowly tickled the bare back of Meiko, Kagome slowly pulled away from the kiss, and kissed Meiko's neck, "I want you." Kagome stated in a seductive tone, but then sighed, "But...It will be too painful." Kagome chuckled, "I hate that I got the shit kicked out of me." Kagome smirked, as she took off the shirt, in a flash a lightning she saw Meiko exposed, Kagome kissed Meiko's collar bone,

Meiko moaned ever so softly, "I want you, Kagome. So damn bad." She whispered, "And you playing this game with me...Sucks. Its a total turn on." Meiko chuckled, as she slowly lowered Kagome to the bed, "If I am going to be shirtless, so are you." Meiko giggled, then took off Kagome's shirt, only to hear a gasp, "Oh god, I am so sorry, Kagome." Meiko felt a soft kiss on her lips,

"Okay, you now undressed me, then dressed me, then undressed me again. You can leave." Kagome laughed when she heard a soft whine escape Meiko's lips, "Alright, you can sleep with me." Kagome stated, as she went down on the mattress, and took Meiko down with her. "When I get better...We are going to make love." Kagome grinned, as she felt Meiko readjust against her, to get comfortable, and to not hurt Kagome,

"Does this make us together?" Meiko asked,

"To us, yes. But to everyone else, I want to make them think we are still pissed off. But while they go and do random stuff, we will be here making love. Kissing. Watching movies. But all I know is I want you more and more every single second. I am so happy that I finally admitted that I love you." Kagome stated,

"Yeah, by the way its about fucking time. I am glad that you admitted you love me too." Meiko softly trailed her fingers over the bruised ribs, "How bad is your ribs?" Meiko asked,

"I have a few bruised ones. The doc said it could have been worse." Kagome smiled, "But its getting better now." Kagome slowly began to fall asleep, and Meiko was right behind her. Then soon fell asleep in each other's arms. Kagome was truly happy that she had told Meiko that she loves her. Things were starting to look up for not only Meiko but Kagome as well.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Kagome heard a rapid knock on the door, "Wh...What?" She asked, as she tried to wake up,

"We can't find Meiko! Do you know where she is?" Gumi asked through the door,

"Mmm...No." Kagome was trying to get herself wake up. She slowly nudged Meiko, "You need to go to your room." Kagome giggled, as she leaned over and kissed her lover,

"Alright." Meiko whispered against Kagome's lips, she immediately grabbed her clothes, and looked towards the balcony, she saw her room three doors down. And she was lucky, everyone was out eating breakfast, so Meiko ran across the top patio to her room. She immediately got in her room. She ruffled up the bed, to make things look like she slept in her own bed. Meiko stretched and opened her door, and saw Gumi run to her,

"Why didn'..." Gumi shook her head, "Why didn't you answer to the knock?" Gumi asked,

"I had been crying all night. And I just wanted to keep sleeping. So, I ignored you." Meiko lied of course,

"Uh huh. Well breakfast is ready." Gumi whispered, as she walked away and down the stairs, "_She is acting weird._" Gumi thought then shrugged, "Eh, whatever." She whispered, Gumi walked back into the dining area, "I found, Meiko. She was in her bedroom." Gumi chuckled, "Apparently she is still pissed off at Kagome. So she ignored us." Gumi rolled her eyes, they left two spaces open, right next to each other, not thinking.

Meiko was followed by Kagome down the stairs, they saw the seats, "Really?! Are you fucking insane?" Kagome asked, as she growled, one thing Kagome was good at, she was really good at lying. Especially, when she was locked away for five years. She got really good at the lying. She sat down next to Meiko. Kagome sighed softly, she lowered her right hand, and slowly placed her hand on Meiko's thigh. And what she did next, was pure torture. She let her hand creep up, and she started rubbing Meiko's hot spot through her shorts,

Meiko bit down on her bottom lip, as she went beet red. "P...Pass...AH..." Meiko breathed, "Pass..." Meiko was trying so hard not to moan, "Pass...The...B..B...ah...Ahem...Biscuits." Meiko gulped, as she lowered her hand to Kagome's and made her press harder against her, "So..." Meiko realized now she was just torturing herself, "Ca...Can...Ah...H..Have som...Ora..." Meiko was cut off,

"Are you okay over there, Meiko?" Luka asked, "You are acting weird." Luka arched her brow, "Did you want...Orange Juice?" Luka asked then watched Meiko's head nod, "Okay..." Luka handed her the Orange Juice. "Meiko...What is wrong with you? You are like super red." Luka stated,

"I...I am fine...I..." Meiko gripped Kagome's hand, her body was starting to tense up, "I...I...am sorry..." Meiko whispered, as she poured her glass of orange juice. "So..." Meiko gulped as she tried not moan, what Kagome was doing, was making her feel really good, "O...Oka...Ho..How is everyone..." Meiko finally got out,

"I am good. Just worried about you, Meiko. Not only are you beet red, but you...Keep breaking up your sentences." Len mustered, "Are you okay?" Len asked, and watched Meiko only nod,

"I...I uh...You are so strange Meiko." Miku stated, "I am actually worried about you." Miku mustered,

Meiko huffed softly, as she gripped Kagome's hand hard, "Do...Don't worry...Worry ab...Ab..About me." Meiko bit down hard on her tongue, as the tension was building up. "So...So...Wh..What...Ar..Are...Your..Plans?" Meiko asked,

"To clean up the fucking mess you all made." Kagome stated, as she rubbed Meiko harder, and now she was making circles, "And probably shoot at targets." Kagome smirked,

"Oh! I am so going to go shooting with Kagome." Hitomi smiled, but something was just odd with Meiko, and this picture. Hitomi finally got hit with a train of what was going on. She just shook her head, then rolled her eyes,

Rin giggled, "I want to go too!" Rin smiled, as she looked at everyone, "What? Hitomi has been teaching how to shoot a gun." Rin gleamed, as she was now looking at Meiko, "Meiko, are you sure you are okay?" Rin asked,

Meiko held onto Kagome's hand, "Ah...Ah...Ahem...Yes." Meiko almost slipped the moan, but managed to stop herself. And finally the tension finally released, she was panting hard, "Ahem sorry about that...I was thinking of...A really bad dream. And it was making me worry." Meiko stated, she watched everyone. She knew only one didn't believe her, and that was Hitomi. She watched everyone leave, "You are such an evil bitch, now I got to change." Meiko stated as she bit Kagome hard against her shoulder, she stood and walked to her room.

Kagome was left there, and when she saw her sister, she knew she was going to get a lecture, "Yes?" Kagome asked,

"You are so bad!" Hitomi laughed, "So...Why were you playing rub a dub dub in Meiko's panties?" Hitomi asked,

"Uhm. I wasn't." Kagome knew she couldn't lie to Hitomi,

"Uh huh. Sure. Are you and Meiko together?" Hitomi asked,

"Don't tell anyone. Please. I want to wait. I want to make it seem like I am still torked off at her." Kagome looked at her sister,

"Alright. I will not tell anyone. But no more of that at the table. Got it?" Hitomi stared at her sister,

"Yes, I got it." Kagome stated, then stood and walked with her sister to their rooms, "I will see you at the gun shack." Kagome stated as she went to take a shower.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After a few moments in the shower, Kagome dried off and got ready. She walked to the bed, and knelt down, and slid out a case. She pulled out her favorite gun. She chuckled, "I am such a bad ass." Kagome's guns were gold stained, with what seemed to have tribal designs on the end of the barrel. These meant the world to her. She grinned, as she walked down the stairs with her two pistols,

"Really?" Hitomi asked,

"What?" Kagome asked in a sly tone,

"You pick those two...How long has it been since you used the guns?" Hitomi asked,

"Years. Eh, whatever. These are my sexy wives." Kagome replied, with a grin,

"Right. Ah, Rin, there you are." Hitomi smiled as she softly kissed her girl, they all walked to the gun shack. Hitomi watched Rin go to the target range area, "Where do you think you are going?" Hitomi asked,

"I thought I was going there..." Rin raised her brow,

"Oh no. We aren't going there. We are going to go use the Simulation Chamber." Hitomi stated, "As in, you are going to get a sweet taste of what Kagome and I do. There are a few courses, and..." Hitomi stopped as she leaned down to a small hole. A red laser came out, and scanned Hitomi's retina. 'Welcome Hitomi'. "Ah, here we go." Hitomi stated, as they entered the room. "Alright, we are stuck with pistols. And this simulation will be us going against a raid of bad guys. So to see what you are going against." Hitomi began she punched in some numbers,

"_Simulation Course One. Now in session. Difficulty: Hard. Two players. Pistols Only. Simulation to start in_..._5_..._4_..._3_..._2_..._1. Alert Alert Alert._"

Hitomi and Kagome immediately hid behind a small wall, "I love how real this is!" Kagome stated, as she heard loud shots being fired, "EAT IT!" Kagome screamed as she stood and began to shoot. She shot three of them, and they fell and died, "Three down..." Kagome was cut off, as more bullets went flying, "Dammit...This is pretty fucking hard." Kagome stated, as she smirked. She slowly rose up, and began to shoot at the targets, "DAMMIT!" Kagome screamed, as she had to fall back, "Alright, Hitomi go to the right, I'll go to the left." Kagome stated, she looked around real fast. She stayed low, as she went to another spot. Kagome took in a deep breath, as she shot another criminal, "Eat it, you bastard!" Kagome stated, she looked over to her sister, who was going all Rambo on the bad guys. "Go get them tiger." Kagome winked, as now her and Hitomi were standing and shooting the bad guys. And the best part? They were now back to back, shooting everyone around them. Kagome took a deep breath as she heard,

"_Simulation Over. Overall time: Five Minutes and thirty seconds. Assailants killed 100 out of 100._"

Hitomi and Kagome did a high five moment, "Alright, Rin, are you ready?" Hitomi asked, she watched Rin nod slowly, "Don't worry, I will put it on easy." Hitomi smiled ever so softly,

"_Simulation Course One. Now in session. Difficulty: Easy. Three players. Pistols Only. Simulation to start in_..._5_..._4_..._3_..._2_..._1. Alert Alert Alert._"

Rin immediately went down with Kagome and Hitomi. She took in a deep breath, as she broke away from the wall. And ended killing five of the bad guys within the first shots, "Yeah!" Rin giggled, as she stood again, and shot out three more. She looked over to Kagome and Hitomi who were impressed, very impressed actually. Rin stood once again, and began to shoot. She now ran to another wall. Hitomi took the right. And Kagome got the middle. And soon they were all shooting the bad guys left and right. They stopped when the simulation was over,

"_Simulation Over. Overall time: Three minutes and four seconds. Assailants killed 25 out of 25._"

Kagome smiled, "Ready for simulation two?" She asked, as she kept her smile on her lips as she watched Rin nod.

Kagome put in the code, and she hated this simulation. "Alright, this simulation. We will not be shooting anyone, rather, we will be trying to negotiate with the assailants." Kagome chuckled, "Hitomi go!" Kagome stated. The Simulation then began, and instead of paying attention. Hitomi and Rin began to talk. So, Kagome went to do the simulation.

"I know! You were awesome." Hitomi smiled, "I love you so much, Rin." She leaned and kissed Rin ever so softly,

"Uh guys." Kagome tried to chime in,

"No you were awesome." Rin giggled as she kissed Hitomi back, "And I love you more."

"Guys...Three of the hostages are dead." Kagome rolled her eyes, as they talking. A gun fire echoed, Kagome sighed, "Shit."

"_Simulation Two: Failed. No Hostages Survived._"

"Well no shit!" Kagome slugged Hitomi in the arm, "Thanks." Kagome sighed, as she started the simulation over again,

And of course Hitomi saved them all, "Now was that so hard?" Hitomi asked,

"Bite me." Kagome replied, she grinned,

"Uh...Kagome...Why are you grinning?" Rin asked,

Kagome put in the code, and watched Hitomi look at her with a confused look,

"_Simulation Zombi Apocalypse starting_."

"What the hell?!" Hitomi asked, "A Zombie one?!"

"What? What if there is a Zombie Apocalypse? Who will be prepared? You, Rin, and myself." Kagome stated, "So, shut up, and kill some Zombies!" Kagome grinned as she began to shoot the Zombies. She heard Hitomi laugh, as she began to shoot the Zombies. "I am so fun!" Kagome stated, as she heard Rin giggle. They stayed in there for about five hours. Just shooting at Zombies.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They walked to the house, they were stopped as they walked inside, "Yes?" Rin asked,

"We are going out. Do you guys want to go with us?" Len asked,

"Count me out." Kagome stated, "I am going to take a shower." Kagome smiled, as she walked up the stairs and put her guns away, then began to take a shower,

"Uh...Only if Hitomi-sama goes." Rin smiled,

"Well, I want to go. So, that is now up to you Rin-chan." Hitomi gleamed, her hand was taken into her own, as they walked to their bathroom and began to take a shower.

"Alright. Rin, Hitomi, Luka, Miku, Miki, Gumi, Kaito and myself is going to the movies. What about you, Meiko?" Len asked,

"I want to stay here. I want to do something to prove to Kagome, I am not a bitch. I am going to clean up the barn." Meiko stated, she watched them all smile. She walked away and walked to her bedroom. And got ready to clean the barn.

Len, Kaito, Luka, Miku, Miki, Gumi, Hitomi, and Rin headed out, after Hitomi and Rin were done with their showers.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome got out of the shower, and dried off. Then got dressed. She looked around, and saw no one, "The house..." She stopped, as she looked towards the barn, tears began to run down her face. She soon ran towards the barn, "What the..." Kagome stopped as she saw Meiko picking things up, "What are you doing?" Kagome asked,

"I wan...I want to say I am sorry. I didn't..." Meiko lowered her eyes, "Kagome...Please forgive me! I wanted to clean up the mess I have made!" Meiko lowered her head,

Kagome smiled as she was now in front of Meiko. She slowly lifted the brunette haired girl's head, "Meiko. I love you. And I have already forgiven you." Kagome stated, "Hang on." She stated, she walked to a stereo and pushed play. "Dance with me." Kagome whispered, she extended her hand. She slowly pulled Meiko into her arms, "You never have to apologize. Nor will you have to feel guilty for what has happened here. These things keep me moving. Keep me heading towards the future. A future that wouldn't be possible without the many tragedies in my life. You see, Meiko, these tragedies keep pushing me, to prove that I can conquer anything. Even if...I am reckless. Even if I push people away." Kagome whispered, "I am not as strong as I look, Meiko. When I met you...My legs never felt so weak. My heart never felt like it was going to ever explode. Meiko, you have to realize, the reason I keep going now, is because of you." Kagome felt tears slowly running down her cheeks, "And I never want to lose you. I want you to be always in my future. I will always protect you. That day when those bastards were shooting at us...I wasn't protecting your group. I mean I was...But it was you, who I knew I needed to protect the most. From the moment I looked into your eyes, to the kiss, and to...Well, we sort of fucked." Kagome chuckled, "But I knew I had to make you mine. And I am so sorry, that I hurt you by getting with Hizumi. I never wanted that." Kagome's tears were now hitting Meiko's shoulder, "I need you." Kagome whispered, "And I don't need anyone else. But you." Kagome felt Meiko cling to her, she now heard sniffling, "Meiko...Are you okay?" Kagome pulled away, as she wiped away Meiko's tears,

"Kagome...Your words have touched my heart. And, Kagome...I need you. You are my everything." Meiko whispered, before kissing Kagome softly. They stayed with their soft kiss until Kagome pulled Meiko back into her arms, and began to slow dance once again


	55. Chapter LIV

**WARNING: EXPLICIT scene within.**

Everything was seeming to fall in place. All of them were happy. And they had found the ones that made them happy. However, can happiness be taken away? Or can happiness stay strong through the torturous times? Luka looked around, she saw everyone smiling. But Meiko and Kagome were acting weird together. She could seriously get an odd vibe from them, as if they were or are together. But Luka wanted to wait until they came out as more than a couple. Luka shook her head, then sighed, "So, I am bored. Do we want to go out tonight?" Luka asked,

"I would love to get out." Miku sighed, "I am really getting homesick, honestly. I know we have been here forever. But still...I can't do this anymore. I really can't. I just want to go home." Miku whispered,

"Well, eventually we will go home." Gumi chimed in,

"I hope so." Miki added,

"Hey, don't get all bent out of shape. We met some awesome people along the way." Len stated, "We met Kagome and Hitomi." Len smiled,

"Well, we met Jahad and Sahar." Rin stated,

"Who are those two?" Kaito asked,

"They are the people that helped us escape, with the help of Kagome." Rin smiled ever so softly, "What do we want to do tonight?" Rin asked,

"Go to a movie?" Hitomi asked, "I want to see that new horror flick." Hitomi smiled, "I will assume Kagome is staying home. Are your ribs doing better?"

"Yes, actually way better. Call me a fast healer." Kagome chuckled, as she sighed, "I want you all to have fun, seriously." Kagome smiled, "I am going to just watch some movies here." Kagome shrugged,

"Okay, what about you, Meiko? Are you staying as well?" Kaito asked,

"Yeah, I think so." Meiko stated, she then watched everyone stand up, and head out. Meiko looked at the cars leave. She walked to Kagome, "I thought they would never leave." Meiko grinned as she slowly sat down in girlfriend's lap, she softly kissed Kagome's neck, "I want you so damn bad, Kagome." Meiko slowly got out of Kagome's lap, and took her hand, she then walked them to Kagome's room. Meiko smirked as she shut the door behind her,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome grinned, as she now took Meiko and lowered her to the bed. She was now on top, "Now...I want to play a game." Kagome whispered, "I want us to sit as close as we can. Without touching each other." Kagome got off of Meiko, their lips were close. But they couldn't touch each other. Kagome was fighting the urge to touch Meiko. But lust soon took over. Kagome pushed Meiko down on the bed. She now leaned down, letting her right hand, pin Meiko's hand over her head. Their fingers soon intertwined. Kagome was now kissing Meiko softly, then soon her tongue was invading Meiko's mouth. Their tongues now intertwined, and a moan left both of their mouths. Kagome slowly began to work downward, kissing the length of Meiko's neck, to only move upward, "I want to torment you so bad." Kagome grinned, as her soft breath collected against Meiko's ear, making her shiver. Kagome let go of Meiko's hand. And soon she made her assault on Meiko's clothing. First the shirt, then the bra. Kagome now had her lips around Meiko's left nipple. She felt Meiko arch her back, to let her nipple go into Kagome's mouth, the moan made Kagome crave her even more.

As she continued to suck against Meiko's breast, Kagome's hand moved downward and unbuttoned Meiko's pants, she soon let her hand slide right inside of her panties. And soon she was toying with Meiko's inner fold. She heard a gasp then a moan come from Meiko's lips. Kagome slowly pushed two fingers inside of Meiko. She could feel her walls pulsating against her fingers. She began to thrust her fingers in and out of Meiko's wet and wanting pussy. Kagome only grinned when she heard Meiko moan her name, and she could feel that Meiko was begging for more. Kagome slowly slipped her fingers out of Meiko, then lowered her to the bed. Kagome now took off her own clothes, and went down in between Meiko's legs. her lips immediately wrapped around Meiko's inner fold. And two fingers reentered Meiko's warm hot place, Kagome continued her assault going inside and out of Meiko, harder and faster. Her fingers twist and turned inside of Meiko, the moans were making Kagome go mad with lust, she kept hearing, 'Oh god...Kagome...Keep going...' and 'Oh...Kagome'. In which was music to Kagome's ears. And soon, she began to hum against the inner fold of Meiko, sending vibrations against the fold. And Kagome then entered another finger. She continued to thrust hard, and soon she began to move deeper inside of Meiko. Thats when Kagome felt Meiko begin to tighten around her fingers. Soon she felt Meiko's juices roll over her fingers, Kagome in a really slow action, she pulled her fingers out Meiko.

Kagome slowly and softly tugged against the inner fold, then crawled upward and kissed Meiko, "How was it?" Kagome asked with a grin,

"Ah...Ah...I am still going...The after effects...You are the best I have ever had." Meiko pulled Kagome down, and then kissed her hard, her tongue didn't hesitate to find the way into Kagome's mouth. Meiko slowly rolled Kagome over, "Now...Tell me you love me." Meiko whispered against her lover's lips,

"I love you, Meiko." Kagome whispered,

"I love you too, Kagome." Meiko replied before working down Kagome's body with kisses. Her nails slowly dragged against Kagome's bare chest, Meiko knew Kagome loved pain. And she was going to play right into that. Meiko didn't hesitate with the next action. She slowly slid two fingers within Kagome's warm place. Meiko grinned, as she watched her girlfriend's eyes just gloss over with pleasure. Meiko began to work herself down, soon her lips clasped the inner fold in her mouth, her tongue pressed up against the fold, and began to massage. Her fingers were relentless and they continued to make a hard and deep effort to fulfill Kagome's wants and needs. She could feel Kagome starting rock her pelvis slowly. Meiko smiled, as she tugged hard at Kagome's inner fold. Meiko slowly rose up, and began to bit hard against Kagome's flesh, in which when looking into Kagome's pleasure and lust filled eyes, she could tell this was making Kagome go crazy.

Meiko continued to go hard, and soon she was slamming her fingers in and out of Kagome. Meiko heard pleas come from her lover's lips. Begging for more, and the moans were amazing against Meiko's ears. As she continued to thrust, Meiko's thumb was massaging against Kagome's fold. She didn't stop there. To mark her lover, she leaned down, and bit down hard on Kagome's breast and began to suck. Blood rose to the surface. And soon, she could feel Kagome moving hard against Meiko's fingers. Meiko gasped as she felt Kagome's nails just sink into her flesh, and dragged them downward, making her back bleed. And soon, Meiko felt Kagome's juices roll over her fingers,

"Better?" Meiko asked, with a giggle, "Wa...Wait am I bleeding?" She asked,

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Meiko..Please..Forgive me." Kagome whispered, she felt Meiko kiss her,

"Baby, we made love. And we...Well, you got me into being kinky." Meiko stated, "Stop apologizing. Kagome, I am so in love with you. That it hurts to be 'pretending'. Now I know how Luka and Miku felt." Meiko whispered,

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked,

"Oh yeah...When writing their song Magnet, they had to pretend to be together. And when the song was over. Miku chose to be with Kaito with the help of the twins." Meiko began as she lowered her head against Kagome's shoulder. She began to make circles on Kagome's chest, "Moving along. Well, Luka's feelings weren't fake. They were real. And so was Miku's. But they were so damn bli..." Meiko chuckled, "Miku was too damn blind to see that Luka was truly in love with her. So, after months of cruel torture. Miku got her head of her ass, and told my best friend that she loves her. And I did...The ultimate betrayal. By raping Luka. I knew...What I was doing. I just wanted to know what it was like to be Miku, for just an hour. A second. I didn't care." Meiko sighed,

"So, is that why you got with me? Because I look like Luka." Kagome whispered,

Meiko was now letting her elbow brace herself up, "No. Well...I am not going to lie. Yes. At first, I was trying to get with you, because you did look like Luka. But the more I got to know you. The more I was falling for you. Not because your stunning resemblance of Luka. But your personality. Your love. Your eyes. I was falling in love with you." Meiko whispered, "It hurt me so bad, when you looked me in the eyes, and told you don't or didn't love me. Kagome, you are my heart. My soul. My breath. You are my everything. And I would die without you. I never felt this so strongly about someone, until I met you..." Meiko went to continue on,

"Even with Kaito in your life?" Kagome asked,

"You have no clue how bad I regret that. I was never really happy with Kaito. And to be honest, its a mistake I wish I could take back...But I can't. The person I am in love with, is you." Meiko whispered, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her own ear, then softly placed a kiss on her lover's lips. "Do you ever regret getting with Hizumi?" Meiko asked,

"Yes and no." Kagome was now looking deep into Meiko's eyes, "Yes, because I was hurting you. And I honestly, hated myself. I never wanted to hurt you. No, because I was with my first love. He was my first for everything. And being with him, I felt secure. You know? He knows so much about me. Hitomi was the only person, I let in before I met Hizumi. I told him everything. And he told me everything. We were close, very close. But...What we had this time around was Friends with Benefits for a bit. I will not deny it, I am bi-sexual. But being with him, was so much different. I felt wrong. I felt disgusting. Because I wasn't with you." Kagome wiped away the tears that were now rolling from Meiko's eyes, "Baby, what's wrong?" Kagome asked,

"Never leave me. Please." Meiko whispered,

"I promise this to you, as long as you promise it back." Kagome mustered,

"I promise." Meiko whispered then lowered her head back to Kagome's shoulder, then soon fell asleep. And soon Kagome was fast asleep. And there is always a good reason on why people should lock the door. Who knows who will just walk in...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"That was such an amazing movie!" Gumi exclaimed, as she walked into the living room, "Where is Kagome and Meiko?" Gumi asked,

"I don't know." Luka whispered, as she looked towards the barn, "They aren't out there. The light is off." Luka stated,

"Could they be downstairs, shooting pool?" Miku asked,

"No, I think we would hear them hitting...As wrong as this will sound, hitting the balls into the pockets." Miki giggled to her own statement,

"Okay...Then where the hell are they?" Len asked,

"Maybe they went to be early?" Kaito stated in a questioning tone, Kaito now walked up the stairs, and opened Kagome's door, he saw the moon caress their naked bodies. Kaito slowly shut the door quietly, and went back down the stairs with wide eyes,

"Kaito...What's wrong?" Rin asked,

"I...I think they are asleep...Together." Kaito whispered,

"Whoa wait...Were...They ya know...Clothed..." Hitomi was cut off,

"No...Nude." Kaito replied,

"Dammit, Kagome." Hitomi whispered, "I think they made up." Hitomi stated, as she walked up to the bedroom and banged on the door, "KAGOME! MEIKO! Come downstairs this instant!" Hitomi stated, she watched the door open, she could tell they had sex, Meiko was wearing Kagome's clothes, and vice versa. Hitomi grabbed them by the ears and brought them down the stairs, "Will you please tell the class what's going on..." Hitomi demanded,

Kagome sighed, as she looked towards Meiko, "We..." Kagome was cut off,

"We just got done making love. Got it?! And how is this your fucking business?!" Meiko asked, "I don't go around and asking for you all to throw your fucking dirty laundry in my fucking face!" Meiko was now pissed, "Kagome and I are an item. Alright?! And if you do not mind. I am going to take my girlfriend back up to her room, so we can cuddle and sleep. We were just about to go into a deep sleep. And next time knock." Meiko stated angrily,

"Next time lock the door." Kaito murmured,

"You should talk, asshole. You destroyed my guitar and violin. Are did your dumb ass forget that?!" Kagome was now getting closer to Kaito,

"Kagome! Meiko! Kaito! Calm the fuck down. Sheesh. They had sex, who cares?! They love each other! Kagome got her head out of her ass, and told Meiko. Something we all knew. So, leave them the hell alone. Kagome and Meiko go back to bed. In fact, everyone go to bed. You all are pissing me off. And Kaito...I hope you have a lot of money. Because that guitar and violin will not be cheap to fix." Hitomi stated in an angered tone, then walked away. Everyone went to bed, except the now really pissed off lovers,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Who the hell do they think they are?!" Meiko asked in anger, "Who cares that you and I just made love?! Who cares that we are together?! I am happy with you, and I love you! Why does it matter to them?!" Meiko soon felt Kagome's arms wrap around her, "Why..." Meiko whispered,

"Maybe they are jealous of our hot sexy night." Kagome smiled, as she took Meiko to the bed, "Here, I know a way to calm you down." Kagome grinned as she took off her clothes and Meiko's. And soon the moans were filling the room again, after they were once again done, "That's much better." Kagome chuckled,

"No fair. You used sex against my anger!" Meiko whined then chuckled, "Hold me, and never let go, babe." Meiko whispered,

"As long as you hold me. Sweet dreams my angel. I love you." Kagome whispered, with a yawn to follow,

"My sexy prince..." Meiko smiled, "You were my Prince that rescued me." Meiko now finished, "Sweet dreams, my sexy Prince. I love you too." Meiko soon fell asleep in her lover's arms. And Kagome fell asleep after her. Ah, sweet beautiful love. But only one thing can ruin such a moment. Is the way of ruining this special moment from the group? Or just really bad news? We may find out soon.


	56. Chapter LV

**WARNING: This is a very depressing post. It reminds me of ****_Strawberry Panic!((Anyone who has seen the anime Strawberry Panic! Will know what episodes I speak of.))_**** Anyway, there is one scene that will have an explicit scene. And the rest of that scene...Is like a crying or bawling sequence...I am already crying thinking and writing the scene. This scene will be about Kagome's ex's. But do not worry! All of the Vocaloid peeps, Hitomi and Kagome will be in this post. And you will find out why Kagome HATES the name Naoki...As well. And why Kagome wanted to name her daughter Chiharu.** **And the song: ****_Broken Wings_****...Is written by me...**

Everyone was sitting at the dining table, they were laughing. And having a good time. "I am sorry about last night." Meiko whispered, "I just don't think that...My relationship with Kagome and what we do behind the doors is anyone else's concern." Meiko stated, "And I am sorry for just jumping down people's throats, it wasn't fair." Meiko stated, as she now grabbed Kagome's hand beneath the table, "I love, Kagome. And always will." Meiko smiled towards her girlfriend,

"And I will always love Meiko." Kagome let their fingers intertwine, and they shared a kiss. Everyone was just happy that Kagome had grew a pair of cojones and managed to tell Meiko the truth. Kagome was hiding something though. Something that was so very dear to her. Kagome slowly stood, "I need to take a shower." Kagome stated, as she felt Meiko release her hand, "Join me." Kagome stated with a soft smile. She walked them to the shower. They stayed beneath the hot water, letting the water run to cold, "Oh shit shit shit...Cold!" Kagome exclaimed, as she jumped out of the shower, and Meiko followed, "We should so play truth or dare tonight." Kagome suggested,

"Alright. But if someone dares me to kiss someone. You better not flip shit." Meiko giggled, "And if anyone dares you to kiss someone else...I will try not to get jealous." Meiko leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. Meiko couldn't believe how lucky she was. Kagome had to be the hottest girl in the world. And Meiko was her girlfriend, "Well, when should we play the game?" Meiko asked, with a smirk,

"Tonight. After dinner." Kagome smiled, "I love you, Meiko." Kagome whispered,

"I love you too, Kagome." Meiko replied,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Truth or dare?! Are you nuts?! We have some jealous people in here!" Len exclaimed,

"Whatever. I mean seriously, we are all friends here." Kagome stated with a warm smile, and finally they were all in a circle. Hitomi was sitting next to Kagome, and on the other side of Kagome sat Meiko. Meiko was sitting next to Gumi and Gumi was sitting next to Miki. Miki was sitting next to Luka, and Luka was sitting next to Miku. Then Miku was sitting next to Len and Len was sitting next to Kaito. Then finally, Kaito was sitting next to Rin, and Rin was sitting next to Hitomi, "Alright. We all are sitting next to a good friend, and a lover. Awesome. I get the best one though. I am sitting next to my girlfriend, and my sister who is my best friend." Kagome stated, and gave a soft kiss to her sister's cheek, "Alright, I will go first." Kagome looked around, then picked on Rin. "Rin, truth or dare?"

"Uh...Dare!" Rin exclaimed,

"I dare you to kiss Miki. On the lips." Kagome smiled, as she watched Rin move to where he could kiss Miki, "WOOT! A kiss from a woman to a woman." Kagome laughed,

Rin shook her head, "Gumi, truth or dare."

"Dare." Gumi grinned, "I love challenges."

"I dare you to grope Kagome." Rin grinned evilly,

"Okay...that uhm is a bad challenge, Rin." Gumi stated, "I am sorry Meiko and Miki." Gumi stated, then grabbed Kagome's right breast, "There...And you are a bitch, Rin." Gumi now picked on Luka, "Luka, truth or dare?"

"Damn...Truth." Luka smiled,

"Wuss. Alright, you have to tell us, what sort of sexual fantasies you have for Miku." Gumi grinned,

"That is getting really personal...But...I have a fantasy were she ties me up. And takes me...And teases me. I also have a fantasy where her and I have sex in public. Like we almost did in the bathroom stall on Len and Rin's day." Luka was blushing, and Miku now hid herself into Luka's neck, as Miku was now blushing hard. Luka shook her head, "You are a bitch, Gumi. Alright, Miki truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Miki flailed with delight, "I am like Gumi, I love challenges!" Miki smiled,

"Alright, then you will have no troubles with kissing Kaito...With tongue." Luka grinned evilly,

"You are horrible!" Miki pouted, she then leaned in with Kaito, and kissed him with tongue then pulled away fast, "There!" Miki pouted more, "Miku, truth or dare." Miki smiled,

"Truth." Miku simply responded,

"You must tell us, if there was one thing you could change about Luka what would it be." Miki stated,

"Her crying...I mean the crying I made her do when I was hurting her." Miku lowered her eyes, she felt Luka hold her close, "Alright, Kaito truth or dare."

"Dare." Kaito smirked,

"I dare you to kiss Hitomi on the neck." Miku giggled,

"Miku that is evil!" Hitomi exclaimed, Hitomi then watched Kaito then felt his kiss on her neck, Hitomi rolled her eyes,

"Alright, Hitomi truth or dare." Kaito gleamed,

"Dare." Hitomi replied,

"I dare you to kiss your sister." Kaito smirked, he then watched Kagome and Hitomi kiss softly,

Hitomi smiled towards Len, "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Len smiled,

"I dare you to kiss, Rin" Hitomi stuck out her tongue, she then watched Len and Rin kiss. "Wow."

Len smiled cheekily, "Alright, Kagome, truth or dare."

"Truth." Kagome replied,

"You have to tell us what happened to Chiharu." Len smiled, then immediately faded away,

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?!" Hitomi looked towards Kagome, knowing that the rules of the game, she had to tell them. "Kagome..." Hitomi whispered, "You..." She was cut off,

"I was fifteen...And she was so beautiful...It was like we clicked...Or something, because she helped me like I helped her..." Kagme began to tell the story of her first love. She had lied, Hizumi was guy she dated for a brief time. Chiharu? She was the one that took everything from Kagome, and Kagome took everything away from Chiharu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome sighed, as her and her sister were transferred to a new school, "I hate this!" Kagome exclaimed, "Its like everything...Sucks." Kagome pouted, as she saw her sister smile, "Why are you smiling?" Kagome asked,

"We can have a new life, Kagome-chan! And we can finally move on from our past." Hitomi gleamed, as she skipped to her class. Hitomi was happy,

Kagome sighed, as she walked to her first class. And in the middle of the class sat this beautiful girl. She had brown hair, with soft brown eyes. She was like a doll almost, perfect in every single way. Except, she had no cracks, Kagome saw that the seat next to the female was the only one open, "C..May I sit here?" Kagome asked, and heard the girl giggle,

"Of course." The girl finally looked at Kagome, once their eyes connected there was an immediate spark, "M...My name is Nakashima Chiharu." She smiled,

"An...And I am...Takahashi Kagome." Kagome blushed, as she knew she had stuttered. Kagome was handed a Math book, "Ugh...I don't understand this stuff." Kagome mustered, she heard a desk being dragged to be right next to her,

"Then I will help you!" Chiharu gleamed and exclaimed. Chiharu began to help Kagome with every single Math problem. There was something about Kagome, that made Chiharu blush uncontrollably. "Do...You...Get it now?" Chiharu asked, with a smile. Her smile was so warm, and soft. She watched Kagome nod. Chiharu heard the bell, "Here, call me sometime." Chiharu whispered, as she stood and dragged the desk back to the right place. She walked out of the classroom.

Kagome held the piece of paper with a number written on there, Kagome smiled, as she walked out of the classroom. A few days had passed since they had met. But they were already hitting things off. And Kagome nor Chiharu could stop smiling. Everything just seemed so perfect. Kagome wanted to be more just than friends. But she wasn't sure if Chiharu was straight, bi, or lesbian. And that is not a question most don't ask, but Kagome was feeling brave, "I...I...Uhm...Was wo..." Kagome was cut off,

"Yes, Kagome-chan. I would love to be your girlfriend." Chiharu stated, "I have been waiting for you to ask for awhile now." Chiharu now giggled, as she took Kagome's hand into her own. "My parents know I have a crush on you, and know that I am a lesbian. Do not worry, Kagome-chan. I promise to always be here for you." Chiharu smiled, as she leaned into Kagome's arms. Chiharu could actually say that she was falling in love with Kagome. Everything was perfect to a T. "Kagome-chan...If I asked for a kiss...What would you say?" Chiharu asked,

Kagome smiled, as she leaned in, her right hand was placed on the nape of Chiharu's neck, "I would say, you never had to ask." Kagome whispered, before pressing her lips against Chiharu's. Their kiss was like a lightning bolt, every moment that could be, slowed down for Kagome and Chiharu, as their kiss lingered for a few moments. Kagome dared herself, and slowly let her tongue intertwine with Chiharu's. She felt Chiharu's arms wrap around her neck. Kagome slowly pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Chiharu's. She had found love.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After about five months dating. Chiharu looked towards Kagome, who was working hard on her assignment, "K..Kagome-chan..." Chiharu whispered,

"Yes, Chiharu?" Kagome smiled towards her girlfriend,

"I...I was wondering...If you want...To...To.." Chiharu was now blushing,

"What is it, Chiharu?" Kagome asked with the warmest smile,

"W...To...Uh...Mak...Make love..." Chiharu mustered, "It..." Chiharu was cut off, as they now shared a soft kiss that only intensified, Chiharu felt Kagome lead them to the bed, "I...I am scared." Chiharu whispered against Kagome's lips, "This is my first time. What if I am bad at it?" Chiharu asked,

"Its my first time too, Chiharu-chan." Kagome stated with a soft smile, "And we can suck together." Kagome chuckled at how wrong that comment sounded. And soon they were kissing ever so softly. Kagome felt the fingertips of Chiharu slowly tuck beneath her shirt, and slowly began to slide off her shirt. Kagome rose her arms, and let the shirt fall away from her body. She helped Chiharu take off her bra. And soon Kagome was fully exposed from waist up. Kagome then took off Chiharu's top and bra. "You are so beautiful." Kagome mustered, as she leaned down and kissed Chiharu softly. She slowly let her fingers trail down Chiharu's frame, she heard a heave, "Are you okay?" Kagome asked, and watched Chiharu nod. She then took off Chiharu's skirt and panties. Then Chiharu did the same for Kagome. "Okay...Here I go." Kagome stuttered as she was now getting really nervous,

"I love you, Kagome." Chiharu stated,

"I love you too, Chiharu." Kagome whispered, as she slowly pushed a finger into Chiharu, she heard her grunt in pain, "Oh...Oh my god, I am so sorry." Kagome whispered,

"Its okay. We both know its going to hurt." Chiharu stated, as she leaned up and kissed Kagome,

Kagome immediately returned the kiss, and slowly began to thrust her single finger in and out of Chiharu. She heard the grunts of pain, go to moans of pleasure. Kagome continued the kiss, as she continued to thrust her finger in and out of Chiharu. Surely, they were new at this. But this moment was so sweet. They were losing their virginity's together. And Kagome had found the love of her life, and such a young age. She didn't care, she could see her marrying Chiharu. Kagome smiled against Chiharu's lips, as she felt the vibrations of Chiharu moaning against her lips. She soon felt Chiharu release her juices. And when Kagome pulled her finger out, she saw blood, "Oh my god...I am so..." Kagome was cut off as Chiharu kissed her,

"Its okay...We knew that this would happen." Chiharu stated, as she lowered Kagome onto her back. She immediately kissed Kagome, as she slowly pushed a finger into Kagome, she heard a gasp of pain, "Kagome...I am sorry." Chiharu whispered, she felt Kagome's hands rest on her arms,

"Make love to me." Kagome whispered, as she moaned softly,

"I will." Chiharu whispered, as she began to thrust in and out of Kagome slowly. She didn't want to hurt her girlfriend. She began to thrust a little harder, but not much. And she began to pick up the pace. After a few moments of thrusting in and out of Kagome, Chiharu felt Kagome's juices roll over her fingers. She saw the blood, and now she did what Kagome did, "I am so sorry..." Chiharu whispered, as she felt Kagome kiss her,

"We knew this would happen." Kagome repeated Chiharu's earlier statement. Chiharu and Kagome cuddled. And even when Chiharu's mother came home and went to check on them. She just smiled and closed the door, and let them sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Both Chiharu and Kagome knew that they were meant to be. Chiharu was head over heels in love with Kagome. And Kagome felt the same way about Chiharu. Their love was completely beautiful. And people envied their relationship. Kagome decided to ask Chiharu's parents if she could have Chiharu's hand in marriage. And Kagome was blown away, that they had said; 'Yes'. Kagome was ready to start a new chapter in her life with Chiharu.

Kagome took Chiharu to a beautiful area by the ocean, "Chiharu...I need to ask you a serious question." After that statement, Kagome went seriously quiet,

"What is it? Kagome-chan, you are scaring me." Chiharu stated,

"I have fallen in love with you. And I think I ...No I know I have been in love with you since I met you. There is and always be something about you that makes me so happy. And that makes me can't breathe, when I am around you." Kagome now lowered herself to one knee, "No matter how far we have come, I know I want...I need to go further with you. Into our beautiful future together. And I never want to lose you. Never. And I already asked your parents. So before I ask, I want you to know. I will always love you. I will always need you. And I will always give you my heart." Kagome whispered, as tears began to run down her face, "Nakashima Chiharu, will you marry me?" Kagome waited, as she now saw Chiharu crying,

"YES! TAKAHASHI KAGOME! I WLL MARRY YOU!" Chiharu literally jumped into her now fiancee's arms. She watched the ring slowly slide onto her finger. Chiharu knew now, that this was fate and her destiny. But when things seem so bright, the fire burns out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome ran to the hospital, "What's going on?!" Kagome asked,

Naoki saw Kagome, "I am so sorry, sweetie. But Chiharu has been diagnosed with Cancer. And they are only giving her three weeks." Naoki immediately hugged Kagome, "She wants to see you." Naoki whispered,

Kagome pulled away, and then walked in, "Hey..." Kagome whispered,

"Kagome!" Chiharu said cheerfully, "I will beat this dumb Cancer. And we will have our happy ending." Chiharu giggled, she watched Kagome come closer to her, and they hugged and shared a kiss. Chiharu wasn't going to give up, she couldn't. Kagome was her life, and she needed to be in Kagome's life. As time progressed, Chiharu kept getting worse and worse. Kagome had stayed by Chiharu, and would read to her. Chiharu just loved being around Kagome, and she would laugh at the funny parts of the story, "Kagome..." Chiharu whispered, as she knew her time was coming close, "I want you to have this." Chiharu whispered,

"I can't take that. Thats your guitar..." Kagome whispered,

"I don't have long to live, Kagome. And I want you to always have a piece of me." Chiharu stated with a smile, "I know I will always be in your heart. But I want something physical that you can hold, and play." Chiharu smiled, as she saw Kagome take the guitar, "Kagome, promise me something." Chiharu whispered,

"Anything." Kagome whispered,

"Don't ever stop being yourself. And let more people in. And never forget me. Please. I love you. Kagome, you will always be my one and only. And I will never forget all that you have done for me. Kagome, promise me, even in the hardest times, you will smile. And think of me." Chiharu stated, "Kagome, promise me this." Chiharu looked at Kagome, "And one more thing you will never stop writing and singing." Chiharu smiled,

"I promise. I love you so very much, Chiharu. Please...Fight harder. I can't lose you." Kagome felt Chiharu's hand take her own, she was pulled down and they kissed, tears rolled from Kagome's face, onto Chiharu's. "Chiharu! No no!" Kagome fell to her knees, as the alarm 'Code Blue' echoed the hallways, "CHIHARU!" Kagome screamed, "P...Please...PLEASE COME BACK!" Kagome screamed louder, "PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T BE WITHOUT YOU!" Kagome just sat there, everything went blank, and slow at the same time. Kagome gripped the guitar hard, as she watched the doctors CPR and to shock her back to life. Then she watched the sheet raise up and over Chiharu, "NO!" Kagome screamed, her heart broke into a million pieces. Kagome just stayed there, she slowly stood, and pulled the sheet off of Chiharu. She just kept looking at the love of her life. "Chiharu...I will never forget you. You will always have my heart. And even if I fall for someone else. They will never come close to you." Kagome whispered, Kagome looked down at the ring, and she would never take off the ring.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Everyone stood there in front of Chiharu's grave. Everyone listened to the mother cry and try to speak. Then everyone looked to Kagome, she had Chiharu's guitar in her hand, "I...I..." Kagome tried to get the words out, "I...I wrote a song..." Kagome took a deep breath, as she began to sing;

**Even in my darkest hours**  
**I still see you standing there**  
**With a soft smile on your lips**  
**Telling me it will be okay**

**How can I see this?**  
**When you are gone, and I am still here**  
**You, and you will always be the one**  
**I can't see my life without you, my one true love**

**If I feel the rain**  
**I know its the sky crying**  
**I wish the tears would go away**  
**And you would walk back into my life**  
**Chiharu, I will always love you**

**Backed into a corner**  
**I hear the angels sing**  
**Asking for your hand**  
**And when you left, my heart shattered**

**I can't imagine you not here**  
**Reality seems like a fantasy**  
**And my dreams feel so real**  
**You are there in my dreams, can I sleep forever?**

**If time would let me go back**  
**I would make sure you would never leave**  
**I wouldn't have taken our time for granted**  
**You are the light in my life, even when darkness falls**  
**Chiharu...I will always love you**

**I beg the Gods**  
**Please let her come back**  
**Let her be the one, that keeps me going**  
**Let her live, and take me**

**She has so much in this life**  
**And she means the world to me**  
**I love you Chiharu!**  
**And my love will never leave**

**If there was one wish I could make**  
**I would wish that the Heavens would open up**  
**And bring you back to all of us**  
**Please never forget us, Chiharu**  
**Chiharu...I will always love you**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Now you all..." Kagome had to let Hitomi finish, as she ran out of the house and to the barn. She immediately collapsed to her knees, "I LOVE YOU CHIHARU!" Kagome screamed, "Why...Why couldn't I go with you?! Why?!" Kagome grabbed the guitar, and hugged the instrument close to her body, "Please...Tell me what to do...I need you so bad...I love you so much." Kagome continued to cry. Her heart would and will always be Chiharu's.

"Chiharu." Hitomi bit down on her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from crying, "Gave Kagome that guitar, that you broke, Kaito. Every moment she was with Chiharu, I had never seen my sister smile so much. And she still doesn't..." Hitomi stopped, "Please Meiko do not take of any offense. But Kagome will never smile like that again. Chiharu was her first, not Hizumi. Chiharu is Kagome's first love. First kiss. And obviously, her first time being intimate. I am sorry, Meiko. But her heart will always belong to Chiharu. Because she is her first. However, you will always be part of her heart. Kagome, had never felt love like that. Chiharu was her everything, and she was taken away from Kagome and her family. The reason she hates the name Naoki, is because...After Chiharu's death, Naoki couldn't speak to Kagome, and she ended up ending her life. So, Kagome was hit with a double blow, because Naoki was like a mother to Kagome. And Chiharu would be the name of her daughter, if she ever has one." Hitomi lowered her eyes, and tears began to fall, "I loved Chiharu as well. As a really good friend. And she will always be in my heart as well. Because she is the sweetest girl I have ever met. Besides Rin." Hitomi broke down crying, "Why did you have ask that, Len?" Hitomi asked, as she began to cry into Rin. Hitomi saw Meiko get up, "Don't...Leave Kagome alone. She needs to be alone." Hitomi whispered, "Please...Do not bother her." Hitomi stated, as there was nothing but crying in the room,

"Please...Chiharu...Please...Come back to me." Kagome held onto the guitar, tightly, as if she would let the guitar go, everything would be gone. Kagome slowly got up, and went into a back room, and looked at all of the pictures of her Chiharu, "Please...I need you." Kagome cried only harder, as she held the pictures of and the guitar. Kagome could never get the true love of her life back, and her heart would and will always scream for Chiharu, "I love you, Chiharu..I love you, Nakashima Chiharu..." Kagome literally cried until she passed out. Love can be a very painful thing to remember. And now, Kagome was suffering.


	57. Chapter LVI

**ATTENTION: The song "Falling Into The Rabbit Hole" is written by me. Just know the first scene, is just that a dream.**

Kagome slowly awoke, but everything was completely different. She wasn't even at the house, nor the barn. "Where..." Kagome looked around, there was flowers everywhere, "Hello?" Kagome called out, soon her hand was taken and she felt her fingers slowly intertwine with someone else's, "Y..." Kagome's eyes widen as she saw Chiharu, "Chiharu..." Kagome felt tears roll down her face,

"You remember me? Even when I am now older looking?" Chiharu asked with a soft giggled, "I have missed you." Chiharu whispered, as she slowly pulled Kagome into her arms, and she literally clung to her,

"Bu...But how? Am I dead?" Kagome asked,

"No. No, silly. Your soul has left your body, for a moment. You can say you are dreaming." Chiharu smiled, "Kagome, I love you." Chiharu smiled,

"I love you too, Chiharu. Why..." Kagome felt her heart slowly mend, "Ho..Have..." Kagome couldn't even talk as she felt a lump in the back of her throat,

"How have I been? And have I been watching over you?" Chiharu asked, as she watched Kagome nod, "I have been good. And yes. I am your Guardian Angel." Chiharu smiled, "I know its hard. I know its hard to wake up, and wish you could sleep forever. Kagome, I will always be there for you." Chiharu whispered, as she was now crying, "Kagome...I hate being away from you. I hate knowing we can't hold each other. I hate the fact I died, and left you alone in this world." Chiharu clung tightly to her lover, "But in this world, you and I are still together. In this world, we can be one. And never lose our fate or destiny. Here we are in love." Chiharu took Kagome's hand and pressed the palm against her chest, "This still beats for you. Even I am no longer in the physical state." Chiharu then brought Kagome's hand up to her lips, and softly kissed each knuckle, "However." Chiharu gulped, "In the physical world, you are with Meiko. Who loves you dearly. Who needs you. Kagome, do you remember the promise, I asked of you?" Chiharu asked,

"The one...Where I will always be myself. And smile...That one?" Kagome asked, "Because I already broke the other one.." Kagome collapsed to her knees,

"Kagome, you never broke that promise. Because in your heart, you still love me. And always will. I am the biggest majority of your heart." Chiharu stated, as she knelt down to look Kagome in the eyes, and wipe away her tears, "And I will always wait for you. She might have you forever. But I will have you for eternity. Kagome, I will always be there for you. And when you need, all you have to do is call me. And I will be there holding your hand. But Meiko loves you, she truly does. And I see you love her. Kagome, you need to let her in. Because I am already in, and always will be." Chiharu smiled, with tears running down her face, "Kagome, do you remember when we met?" Chiharu asked,

"Yes, of course. It was Math class." Kagome mustered,

"I remember you almost panicking, because the problems were so hard." Chiharu stated, as she wrapped her arms around Kagome, they were both shaking, because they were crying so hard, "I remember our first kiss. And I remember how scared I was to ask you to make love with me." Chiharu chuckled, she looked towards the light, "Kagome, its time to go home, now." Chiharu tried her hardest not to cry even harder, "I love you, Kagome. But now you need to make a new chapter in your life. Write that chapter, with Meiko. Because our chapters are done. And soon, at the end of the story, you and I will reunite. Kagome..." Chiharu saw the light coming closer, "Promise me one thing. Please." Chiharu whispered,

"Any..Anything." Kagome was clinging to Chiharu,

"That no matter what, you will smile. And give Meiko a chance. You deserve to be happy, instead of living in misery. Because you keep looking back at what you and I had...Have." Chiharu took in a deep breath, "Kagome, please never forget me. Please never forget our love. And by the way, I am mad at Kaito too." Chiharu chuckled, "I love you, Kagome. But you need to go home." Chiharu felt Kagome cling to her tighter, and soon they were bawling together,

"I love you...I love you so much, Nakashima Chiharu!" Kagome claimed and now pleaded, "Please...A few more minutes! Please!" Kagome was begging, she felt Chiharu slowly fade away from her. She raised her hand, "CHIHARU!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Soon Kagome awoke in the barn, she heard a storm, "You are there...Aren't you?" Kagome asked, as she tried to smile. Kagome slowly stood and walked to the house. She saw everyone still sitting here. Her eyes were puffy and red. She walked to Meiko and she knelt down and bowed her head, "I am so sorry...That I lied to you. That my heart was taken by another." Kagome whispered, but then she soon took Meiko's hand and rested the palm of Meiko's hand against her chest, "But...I will not lie...Chiharu is in here as well. But Meiko...My heart is screaming your name, now." Kagome whispered, "And if you hate me...Then I will understand..." Soon Kagome felt Meiko's fingers intertwine with her own,

"I could never hate you, Kagome." Meiko smiled, as she now took Kagome's hand, and placed Kagome's palm against her chest, "This heart has screamed your name, the moment I met you. When everything went down the drain. I knew deep down, that you and I would end up together. And that moment, of realization happened when you got your head out of your ass, and admitted you love me." Meiko smiled, "Be mine." Meiko stated, "And its not a question. Its a demand." Meiko giggled, then felt Kagome's fingers now intertwine with her own, and they shared the most passionate kiss. Their tongues didn't enter each other's mouths. But the moment, was peaceful and heartfelt. Meiko knew that Kagome is the love of her life, and with the kiss, she knew that Kagome felt the same. "I love you, Takahashi Kagome." Meiko whispered,

"I love you too, Meiko." Kagome whispered, she stayed close to her, "Ahem...What were you all doing?" Kagome asked, as she looked to everyone who had puffy red eyes,

"Well, we were telling ghost stories. After we got done bawling our eyes out." Luka began, "Kagome, I am so sorry for your loss. I couldn't imagine of losing Miku. Just the thought alone kills me inside. Just knowing that I could be without Miku, is like someone twisting a knife into my heart." Luka took in a deep breath, to keep herself from crying, "This is going to be the worse analogy, ever. But love is like a battle, there will be times we win, and sometimes we will lose. Granted, you lost when Chiharu passed away. But here is the thing, she is always here with you. Always, she will never leave your side. But you can still win the war, with Meiko by your side. Because I see how you look at her. I see how you long for her. I see how you desire her. I see how much you love her. And I see how much you need her. Kagome, I know for a fact, that your heart now screams for another. And that scares you, because of the promise you made with Chiharu. But you are not breaking any promises. Because Chiharu is still in your heart, and you still love her." Luka smiled ever so gently, "Meiko is here, and now. And I know for fact that she is IN love with you. Be happy. Live for the moment, and never let go." Luka smiled,

"You are right, Luka-chan. You are right." Kagome now was looking at Meiko, as she leaned in and kissed her lover ever so softly. "I love you so very much, Meiko. And I can't stop telling you I love you." Kagome's eyes were now closed, and her forehead rested against Meiko's. Their fingers were still intertwined with each other, their palms felt each other's heart beat,

"I love you so very much, Kagome. And I will never stop telling you." Meiko mustered, as she heard everyone cheer for the couple,

"Kagome..." Len began, "I am sorry for making you relive that moment...Please forgive me." Len mustered,

"You are forgiven." Kagome stated, she now moved so she could press her back against the front of the sofa, she pulled Meiko into her arms, "So, who is telling the ghost stories?" Kagome asked,

"All of us." Kaito replied, "And, no offense boyfriend. But your story was a little lame." Kaito stuck out his tongue, and saw Len pout. Kaito then kissed Len softly, "Who is next?" Kaito asked,

Kagome raised her hand, "I guess I can go." She smiled softly, Kagome held Meiko close,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Once upon a time. There was an orphanage in the middle of nowhere. Where deranged doctors would operate on children. They wanted to cure them, or at least try. So they would subject the children into sick and twisted experiments. And one of the kids, is said to have the top of their head missing, because of the evil scientists. Or doctors, whatever you want to call them. One was missing their jaw. And one is missing there arm. They were tortured and they didn't stand a chance. Its to believed that the doctors would play a game called; 'Kagome Kagome', then surround the children, and harm them. Cutting off limbs. And soon the kids began to act weird. And seem like they were no longer themselves. And soon the doctors fled the area, and the kids asked three doctors to play a game..." Kagome was cut off,

"PLEASE STOP!" Rin cried, "This story is fucking freaky!" Rin clung to Hitomi,

"Good job there, sis." Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Look, Kagome is a douche right now." Hitomi laughed, as she shook her head,

"What?" Kagome gasped as she felt Meiko's elbow hit her in the gut, "Ow." Kagome sighed, "I was just trying to spice up the scariness." Kagome smirked, as she kissed her lover on the neck, she felt Meiko shiver in her arms, "Alright, why not we talk about the happy times." Kagome smiled, "Miku, what was the best moment in your life?" Kagome asked,

"Meeting, Luka-sama. Even if she stuttered like a mad woman, when we first met. But the best best moment, was the day I heard she say 'I love you too', after me stopping to be a dumb ass, and actually tell Luka I am in love with her. Luka makes me utterly happy." Miku giggled, "And I am in love with her." Miku smiled,

"Awww." Kagome whispered, "I could tell in your eyes, that you two went through a lot of heartache. What made you wait so long, Miku?" Kagome asked,

"I...Well, her and I worked on a song called; Magnet. And I thought her feelings were just pretend. And not real. But soon, I found out I was truly wrong. I felt...So strongly about her. I waited like a moron." Miku mustered,

"No, your not a moron, Miku." Kagome smiled, "A moron would have never told the woman they were in love with." Kagome stated, "And I was almost a moron. So do not worry." Kagome giggled, as she rested her head on Meiko's shoulder. After hours of them telling each other the good times that they have had, they all went to bed, and slept soundly. Things were looking up. Meiko and Kagome were in bed cuddling, and enjoying their time together, as were the rest. But how lovely times can be cut short.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome jolted up from her sleep, and nudged Meiko, "Wake up. I want to take you somewhere." Kagome whispered,

"B...Baby, its one in the morning." Meiko mustered,

"Please." Kagome stated, as she watched Meiko sit up and stretch,

"It better be worth it." Meiko pouted, as she got dressed. And she watched Kagome get dressed as well, "It is worth it, right?" Meiko asked with a yawn. She felt her body jerk as she felt Kagome drag her down the stairs, and to the garage. She was handed a helmet, "We are going on your motorcycle?!" Meiko asked,

"Shush, keep your voice down." Kagome replied, "Please..Trust me. And know I will protect you. You are safe with me." Kagome stated, she put on her helmet and then helped Meiko on the motorcycle, "Hold on tight." Kagome smiled, as she revved the motorcycle, and they were off. She felt Meiko clinging to her. Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was very happy, and she knew what the next step was. And she wan...No, she needed to ask the most important question in her life. She will be asking this question for the second time. But she didn't care. She is in love with Meiko. They rushed past the lights of the buildings. The scenery was actually beautiful. They stopped at a red light, Kagome's hand rested against to Meiko's, and she rubbed softly. Kagome saw a car pull up next to them,

"Damn. I love the bike!" A male screamed out the window, but when he saw the two people that were on the bike were girls, "And two hot girls...Now that is hot. You want to meet up and go clubbing? We can get lucky." He then heard a snicker,

"Sorry, mister. But I am already lucky." Kagome winked then saluted him, when she rode off. She was now winding up a hill,

"Kagome! Where are we going?!" Meiko screamed her question, because the wind that was rushing against them, was like this loud booming sound,

"Just wait, baby! You will see!" Kagome stated, as she now stopped at the very tippy top of the hill. Kagome and Meiko could see the city lights. The sight was just gorgeous. And what made the night even better, the moon and the stars were blessing them. Kagome smiled, as she helped Meiko off the bike, "Do you like it?" Kagome asked,

Meiko took off the helmet, then looked at the lights, "Its gorgeous!" Meiko squealed, but when she looked back, she saw Kagome down on one knee, "Ka...Kagome..." Meiko felt a lump building in the back of her throat,

"Meiko, I know that we have been dating for a short period...Okay maybe five months. But during that time, I haven't felt more alive. I do not need, to dance with death, to feel that alive feeling. Every moment I am with you, I feel it. I don't need to reckless, to feel the thrill. Even though I am." Kagome chuckled, then got serious, "Meiko, I have never met someone like you, in my entire life. You are my breath. My sun on a cloudy day. The moon that kisses the earth and the stars that keep the night sky sparkling, and feeling alive. Meiko, without you, I would have never knew or felt what love is like again. Every moment I am around you, I feel more and more alive. I feel like with you by my side, I can do anything. And you are my rock, and you are the wind..." Kagome shook her head, "This is going to say cliche. But you are the wind beneath my wings. Here I thought I was saving you, and protecting you. But don't you see, Meiko? It was you who saved me, and you are the one who has protected me. You are the reason, I keep going. You are the reason, I do not give up. You are the reason, I am strong. The smile I have on my face all the time, is because of you." Kagome smiled, then felt tears rolling down her facial features, "No matter what I do. I can't get you out of my head. No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to anyone else but you. And that is okay. Because I love it. And I love you. Meiko, it took me years to try and move on. And believe it was a very bumpy ride. But when I met you...Everything changed. From the moment we had sex...To the moment we actually kissed with feelings behind it. I knew then, I had moved on. And I needed you more than my own breath, my own life. And my own dreams. You are the world to me." Kagome took in a deep breath, as she pulled a small velvet box out of her pocket, "I am not asking, what you think. Instead, I am asking this. Will you be my soulmate for the rest of our lives? Will you be the love of my life, forever? And I should just ask it, now. Meiko, will you marry me?" Kagome asked, as she gulped hard, then heard sniffling, "Meiko..." Kagome's voice was now filled with concern,

"Yes...Kagome, yes I will marry you." Meiko was crying with tears of joy, as she watched Kagome stand, she immediately hugged her, then felt the ring slip onto her finger, "If you were to tell me that you and I were getting engaged, when I tried killing you, I would have laughed in your face. Kagome, I am so in love with you." Meiko pulled away, as she kissed Kagome softly, and with passion,

Kagome felt the ring against the nape of her neck, where Meiko decided to rest her hand, she immediately returned the kiss, "I am so in love with you, Meiko." Kagome smiled, as she now began to hum a song,

"**As I fall down to the ground**  
**There is something that grabs me**  
**In thin air, like a superhero**  
**Why haven't I been saved before?**

**When I close my eyes, I finally dream**  
**I no longer have to scream**  
**Nor do I have to always wonder if there is someone here**  
**I have found the one I've been desiring**

**Like a dream, a fantasy**  
**I met someone real **  
**I feel her arms wrap around me, never letting go**  
**Is she an angel? Ready to die for me?**  
**If I had to tell her, one thing**  
**I will be your Mad Hatter, if you will be my Alice**

**Smoke me dry**  
**Let the world know why I am still breathing**  
**Take my hand**  
**And never let go, even when we seem so far away**

**Why can't she see what she means to me?**  
**Can't she see we are meant to be?**  
**I know I have pushed her away so many times**  
**Yet, she keeps falling down into the darkness, as she now is my light**

**Like a cry in the night**  
**She would always hold me tight**  
**Will she ever let me go? Or will she hold on forever?**  
**If I could scream, I would beg that she would hold me forever**  
**And if I could ask one thing, I would ask,**  
**Will you be my Alice? If I stay your Mad Hatter**

**Come let me show you many dreams and fantasies**  
**I will give you my broken beating heart**  
**I know you will mend the broken pieces**  
**With a simple kiss to wake me up**

**I never want to walk away from this**  
**Even if it means I have to sleep forever**  
**And I know one day, I will finally scream**  
**I love you!**

**Kiss me once, kiss me twice**  
**There is no chance for a deadly twist**  
**Our happiness is with each other**  
**Not alone, in the darkness**  
**Let us run to the light, holding each other tight**  
**I am your Mad Hatter, and you are forever my Alice**"

Kagome sang the song she had written for Meiko, "Be my Alice." Kagome mustered,

"As long as you stay my Mad Hatter. That song was awesome. I love it." Meiko finally stated, she kissed Kagome softly, then let her arms immediately wrap around Kagome's neck, as their kiss now quickly deepened. Their tongues were making love, as their kiss heated up, so did their bodies. And soon enough, they were making love, and their moans filled the night air. After about three hours of their session of a dance of love, "I...I think we need to go home." Meiko giggled, as she leaned over and kissed her now fiancee,

Kagome got dressed, and bit her bottom lip as she watched Meiko get dressed, "I think you look better naked." Kagome grinned, as she walked to the motorcycle, then helped Meiko on, "Are you ready baby?" She asked,

"Always." Meiko stated, she was clung once again to Kagome. She was happy, and feeling the ring on her finger, just made her even more happy. They were ready to take that extra leap, and Meiko was ready for whatever came at them. And sometimes, that 'whatever', can turn into a series of events, that no one saw coming.


	58. Chapter LVII

Zahra sighed, as she looked around. She saw mindless drones screaming as a new piece of meat walked through the halls of the prison, "This is just fucking dandy." She spat out, "I need to get the hell out of here." She murmured, there was one person she needed to pick on. Luka. But now that she thought about things, Luka had escaped before the lobotomy. Zahra knew that she needed to give Luka what she deserved, "After all..." Zahra was now talking out of her thoughts, and out loud, "I need to make sure, that my procedure works! She is to been known as Kagome. After all, when I get back, I will kill Kagome. I hate that fucking bitch! I knew there was something off about her. I should have known that she was a cop. And same with Jahad and Sahar. I am just glad I was told." Zahra snarled,

"You know. Talking to yourself, makes you look like a freak." A female stated,

"How would you like to get out of here?" Zahra asked,

"Are you fucking kidding me?! This place is locked down like fucking Fort Knox!" The inmate exclaimed,

"What's your name?" Zahra asked,

"Farrah." The female replied,

"What if I could make it to where you and I can escape? And you will never be heard of again, it will be as if you never existed, and you can have a new life." Zahra whispered,

"I would ask; Where do you want to meet up? And when do you want to this?" Farrah mustered,

"Tonight. In three hours." Zahra stated, "I have a score to settle with two people. And oh, how they will pay." Zahra snarled,

"Who are these two people?" Farrah asked, Farrah was handed a picture of Kagome, then one of Luka, "Damn, the resemblance is so uncanny, its actually scary." Farrah stated,

"I want to kill the one with pink hair. And the one with black hair, I want her to forget everything. Or whatever. You see, I have this procedure, and yet...Both of them escaped. Kagome is an undercover cop. And so is Jahad, a male nurse I trusted. And another fucking patient Sahar. I WANT THEM ALL DEAD!" Zahra screamed,

"Damn, girl. Keep your fucking voice down." Farrah stated,

"Sorry." Zahra whispered, she took back the photos, Zahra needed to try and breathe. She wanted Luka more than anything. And Kagome? She was just a bonus prize. Zahra took in the layout of the prison on the blue prints she managed to get. And plus, the times the guards did their rounds. Plus, she knew people. She knew exactly where Kagome and Luka were. She knew everything, she her ways of getting information. After three hours, Zahra did the 'Psst', and heard a groggy Farrah wake up, "Are you ready?" Zahra smirked, knowing that Farrah couldn't see her, but she didn't care. She knew what was to come, she just needed a body to cover her when the guards began to shoot, Zahra looked for the guards, soon she was picking the lock to her cell. She heard the click, she slowly slid the large door open. She then shut the large door behind her. Zahra worked on Farrah's door. And they were now loose. Zahra looked for the guards, "Alright...Stop." Zahra stopped at a corner, and watched the guards leave. Zahra smiled, "Come on." She led the other female out of the prison. Zahra was actually shocked that both of them made their way out of the prison alive, "Alright, do me a huge fa..." Zahra now realized that she had use for this female, "Help me. And I will help you. As in, you scratch my back, and I will scratch yours." Zahra grinned evilly, as they both ran towards the city. Zahra stopped suddenly, "Kiss me." Zahra whispered,

"What?" Farrah asked,

"Kiss me." Zahra repeated, she then kissed the female hard. Their tongues immediately swirled together. Zahra's eyes shot wide, as she stabbed Farrah in the back, "Your services are done." Zahra pulled away, then stabbed Farrah again, and again. Leaving her for dead. Zahra ran away from Farra's body, and ran towards the city. With blood all over her, she no longer cared. There was only one thing on her mind, kill the people who had betrayed her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome tried to shush Meiko as they walked back into the house. Immediately both Kagome and Meiko squinted, "What the hell, Hitomi?" Kagome asked,

"I need to talk to you alone, Kagome." Hitomi whispered, then looked towards Meiko then the ring that now sat on her ring finger, "Please."

"Wait. I gotta tell you! Kagome and I are engaged!" Meiko exclaimed,

"Would you shut up?! People are sleeping!" Hitomi stated in anger, but not loud,

"I...I am sorry." Meiko lowered her eyes,

"No, I am sorry. Its just there is a pressing matter that I need to talk to my sister about. Congratulations Meiko." Hitomi stated, as she took Kagome's hand and walked away, "We have..." Hitomi stopped, "Congratulations by the way." Hitomi sighed, as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously,

"Hitomi...What is it?" Kagome asked,

"Dr..." Hitomi sighed, "Dr. Zahra escaped from prison. And a fellow inmate was found stabbed to death near the prison." Hitomi whispered, "The worse part she knows of our location. She knows where we are. She doesn't know who all is with us..." Hitomi was now lying,

"Don't lie to me, Hitomi. She knows of everyone that is here, doesn't she?" Kagome asked, she watched her sister nod her head, "Alright...Let us sleep for a few hours, and then head out..." Kagome was now handed her badge, "Time to kick ass, huh?" Kagome smiled,

"Yeah, it is. I will not let anything happen to my girl!" Hitomi demanded, "B...Ho...Wher..." Hitomi sighed, "Why in the hell did you propose to Meiko?" Hitomi asked,

"Because I am in love with her." Kagome simply replied,

"She has changed you, a lot. The Kagome I remembered couldn't fall in love. She would cheat on the people she claimed to love. Because she knew that weren't right for her. After Chiharu, the Kagome I remembered cheated on all of her lovers." Hitomi smirked, "Never thought a Vocaloid would be the one, to change you back to normal." Hitomi smiled, "In fact the old Kagome would never sing. Never play. And bam, you are singing and playing. And now we are in a band again. Three guys, and two girls. The odds are against us, dear sister." Hitomi smiled, "So..." Hitomi was cut off,

"Locust." Kagome stated, "Our band name is; Locust." Kagome looked towards Hitomi, "Was that the question you wanted to ask?" Kagome asked,

"Yeah, actually it was. And you want to name our band after a bug?!" Hitomi asked,

"We are going to be like a plague on people's ear drums." Kagome grinned,

"Interesting way to put it." Hitomi chuckled, then saw Rin. "Rin...What..." Hitomi sighed, "How long have you been there?" Hitomi asked,

"Long enough that I know the name of your band." Rin giggled, "I like it. After all, the singer is dark and twisted." She was referring to Kagome in that statement,

"Rin, what are you doing up?" Hitomi asked,

"I got cold, and when I rolled over. You weren't there..." Rin lowered her eyes,

Hitomi stood, and lifted Rin's head, and kissed her softly, "Rin, I had to talk too Kagome it was very urgent. Come on, lets go back to bed." Hitomi whispered, "I will talk to you later today. I love you, Kagome." Hitomi stated,

"I love you too, sis." Kagome whispered, then went upstairs to her room, this was very bad, so very bad. Kagome shut and locked the door behind her, "Sorry about that..." Kagome mustered, she removed her clothing, and slipped into bed, and held her bare fiancee. They slept together, Kagome slept with restlessness, and Meiko slept peacefully. Things were about to hit the fan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome and Hitomi called an emergency meeting, and Hitomi refused to talk, "Thanks, sis." Kagome stated, as she slid on the badge around her neck, "Alright, everyone. We have a problem." Kagome sighed, "Dr. Zahra escaped last night. And she knows where we are. Our exact location..." Kagome was cut off,

"How in the hell would she know that?!" Luka asked, with an obvious panicking tone, "You don't think Hiz..." She was cut off,

"Hizumi, Akio and Dai would never do that to Hitomi and I. We have known them for like ever. This is a bigger threat. We think that there is a mole either in the FBI or in the police department or even both. I am very worried. Because if Dr. Zahra gets here, she will have some fucked up minions. And we will be screwed. So, in order to make it out alive. We are going back to Egypt. Jahad and Sahar already know how many people are coming. So, with that said. We are leaving everything here. We need to leave now. And Luka, I will be dying my hair your color. We need to confuse the shit out of her." Kagome stated, as she sighed, "If we fail...We will die. The bitch is relentless." Kagome stated, as she felt, and everyone followed. Kagome helped Meiko onto the motorcycle, "We will meet you at the airport." And with that statement, they were off.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After getting onto the plane. Everyone was starting to panic, except for Hitomi and Kagome. They knew what to do, and everyone else...Well, they were for their lives. No one could blame them. Luka looked over to Miku, "We will be fine...Right?" Luka asked,

"I hope so. I can't lose you, Luka. We finally get together, and shit hits the fan." Miku whispered, "I refuse to lose you again, Luka-sama. I refuse to wake up, and not have you in my life. I need you. I love you." Miku whispered, then felt Luka kiss her softly,

"I love and need you too, Miku-chan." Luka whispered, as she held onto Miku's hand tightly. This was going to be a battle of the ages. But Luka knew one thing for sure, if anyone could save them, those two people would be Hitomi and Kagome. They were trained into these sort of conditions. But this didn't help Luka's nerves at all. She looked over to Miku. She took in a deep breath, as she finally let her body relax, and soon she fell asleep with Miku.

Hitomi and Kagome were sitting next together, "If we fail...A lot of lives will be lost, Hitomi." Kagome whispered, she heard a snicker,

"Zahra, can't win. Doesn't she know the good guy...Well, good girls and a guy win?" Hitomi asked,

"Hitomi this isn't a movie. This is real. And I can't lose Meiko. And I know you can't lose Rin. We have been through Hell and back. And I will be damned to let this bitch win, again. I want her children to be free from her darkness. And when I say her children I mean her patients. They do not deserve to be tormented like that. And if we let her win, then they die with us. We are their only hope. Shit...I sound like Princess Leia. Except, we aren't epic with force like powers, and our names aren't; Obi Wan Kenobi. So we are screwed in that department." Kagome chuckled, as she sighed, "We are going to win, right?" Kagome asked, as she now looked over to Meiko and Rin who were asleep,

"Kagome, you have been there. You know how she can be. If anything you have the upper hand." Hitomi stated, "We need to beat this bitch, and not let her beat us. But I know she will have some followers, that will do anything to kill us." Hitomi sighed, "When we get there...We will have a battle to fight. And in the spirits of things. We need to win, like you keep repeating. We need to win." Hitomi stated, as she leaned up against the wall of the plane, and looked out the window. Things were about to get real, so real, that everyone would believe they were in a horrid nightmare.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The plane had now touched ground, and immediately everyone got off the plane, "JAHAD! SAHAR!" Kagome ran to them, and immediately hugged them. And soon Hitomi was right behind her hugging them,

"Hitomi, it has been years." Jahad stated, "And Kagome, it has been a year..." Jahad sighed, "This bitch is relentless. We do not know who spilled the beans. But she knew, and she is on her way to Iceland. Which buys us time. We need to make a plan of execution. Or we will be going in there blind. And remember when we did that?" Jahad asked the sister,

"Yeah, we lost about ten team members. And we barely made it out alive." Kagome whispered,

"We are lucky to be alive." Hitomi added, "Oh, yeah. Jahad and Sahar with is Kaito and Len." Hitomi now introduced them, "So, what is the plan?" Hitomi asked,

"Go in there with guns a blazin, and kill them all." Kagome grinned,

"How about no...We need a better plan, Kagome." Sahar stated, "But first, we need to get you all to a safe place." Sahar stated,

"What safe place?! No where is safe!" Hitomi stated, "If we were safe. We would still be in, Iceland!" Hitomi exclaimed,

"Sis, calm down. We have been in worse..." Kagome was cut off,

"Kagome, its not like that, is it? We didn't have to worry about innocent people. We had to worry about our teammates. We went into that fucking bunker blinded, not knowing what to do. We lost ten men that day. Or did you forget?!" Hitomi asked, as she now sighed,

"You need to calm the fuck down, seriously." Kagome now looked at Jahad and Sahar, "Now we are certain that Zahra is on her way to Iceland?" Kagome asked,

Sahar nodded, "Yes." Was Sahar's reply. Soon she got everyone into the large van, and began to drive them back to what Kagome, Hitomi, Jahad and Sahar would call a 'Safe Haven'. Sahra was actually getting nervous. She knew deep down this could end very badly. And she knew the group that Hitomi and Kagome was with, wouldn't be ready for this next assault by a psycho bitch. She knew that time was running short now, and there would be only a matters of days, before shots would be fired into the night, echoing all through Cairo. This was now or never. And she knew she needed to save these innocent lives, even she is to die. Sahar looked at Kagome, "Can we even do this?" Sahar asked,

"Yes." Kagome replied, she was needing to be honest with herself, there was a high percentage that they were going to die. But Kagome kept her composure and her doubts at bay. She needed to protect the group, and especially Meiko. She knew that this was the first time in a long time, she would be willing to fight for. She loves Meiko, and she will do anything to protect her. Kagome was prepping herself for what was to come.


	59. Chapter LVIII

Kagome, Hitomi, Jahad and Sahar sat at the table, discussing a strategy. Kagome sighed, as she pressed against the bridge of her nose, "We are getting no where." Kagome stated, as she stood, and began to pace, "I know for a damn fact she wants Luka. But why?" Kagome asked,

"Because..." Jahad sighed, "She wants to rid you, not Luka. In other words, she wants you dead. And to make Luka, you. For some ungodly reason, she wants you to dead. And I don't know the reason behind this. I wish I did. But there is something really fucked up in that chick's mind, that she is losing grasp on reality and fantasy. If you ask me, I feel like she thinks is a game. Get rid of one player, and put a new one in." Jahad stated, "Much like a tag team match, except one of them doesn't make it to the wrestling ring." Jahad sighed, "Look, Kagome you have been my friend for years. And this plan...Seems...Absurd. You can't go back into the Dragon's Den." Jahad now rested his hands on Kagome's shoulders,

"If I don't go back, and let myself be taken. Then everyone here will die. And I could never live with myself, if something happened to Meiko." Kagome stated, "This is the only way. If I give myself to psycho Zahra. It will end. She will have what she needs. Luka knows practically everyone of my past and who I am..." Kagome was about to continue,

"But you do realize that she is no longer going to want to give you a lobotomy. Because you have cause such a stir with her. She will want you dead, Kagome. And everything you worked so hard for, will be for nothing." Sahar stated,

"For nothing?! Sahar if I let myself go, those people." Kagome now pointed to the rooms where the group were sleeping, "They will live. One life for eleven lives...That seems a little fair, don't you think, Sahar? I will be risking my life for them. And I have done that before." Kagome stated,

"But Kagome...You lived, you were shot twice in the process. Don't think you will make it out alive this time. Kagome, you have to really think about this. What about Meiko? What about Hitomi? What about us?" Sahar asked, as she now had her hands on Kagome's shoulders, searching Kagome's eyes,

"Its better for one to die, to save others. Do you remember the creed?" Kagome asked, "We put ourselves in danger every damn day. Once our badges go on. There are two options. One, we die. Two, we live. Our lives will always be a fifty fifty gamble. And if I want to do this. It will be a one hundred percent my decision. Please, Sahar, let me go. I can do this. And besides...Zahra, wants me that bad...She will have to fight for it." Kagome grinned. "I will fight. And until that fucking needle goes into my eye, I won't give up." Kagome stated, "Now...Dye my hair." Kagome whispered, as she looked towards to her sister, who was now crying, "Hitomi..." Kagome whispered,

"I would say you are being selfish. But for the first time in my life I get to see you be strong." Hitomi whispered, she leaned in and kissed her sister on the lips, "You better bring that bitch down. We will get rid of the personnel. We will make sure you have a clear shot inside of the room. Kagome..." Hitomi grabbed Kagome's collar, "You fucking better make it." Hitomi released her sister, then walked towards the bedroom Rin was in. Hitomi sat in the room, and looked towards her lover in the dark. There is a high this was going end really bad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Zahra made her way to the house, she looked around, everything was gone, "WHAT THE HELL?!" She now looked towards the male, he was a FBI agent, "Where are they, Chris?! HUH?! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Zahra grabbed his gun, "I am waiting." Zahra stated angrily,

"They were here. I swear it. I know that they were here. Maybe they went back to Japan or Egypt." Chris had his hands in the air, he sighed a sigh of relief as the gun was no longer pointed at him,

"You know...You failed me. So, in which." Zahra aimed the gun on Chris once again, "Your services are no longer needed." She pulled the trigger, and Chris fell to the ground, "Bulls-eye."Zahra stated, as she shot the male right between the eyes. She walked towards the car, "Take me to the airport. We are going to Egypt." Zahra stated, as she got in the back seat. She knew what she needed to do, and what she was asked to do. Kill Kagome. And get her out of the picture. Then kill Hitomi, Jahad, and Sahar. They were the ones that stood in her way. And if she could get rid of them, Luka would be free game, and she could make Luka become Kagome. In other words, she was only looking out for herself. And anyone that got in her way, she would kill them. As they drove to the airport, Zahra looked towards the female who was driving, "What do you know of Hitomi and Kagome?" Zahra stated, she was handed a folder with their information, "Hmm, interesting, sisters." Zahra smirked, "I could use this." Zahra leaned back into the seat, and looked out the window, "I want them dead." Zahra stated,

"I know, ma'am. And everyone that is now after them, is doing their best to end it." JoAnn stated,

"JoAnn, I feel amazing. I love that I helped all of you. And now, you are cured." Zahra smirked, "Cured to do as my will shall be done." Zahra whispered, as they arrived at the airport, Zahra immediately boarded the plane. Her hues were a piercing beautiful blue, she slowly looked out through the window,

"Ma'am. Would you like something drink?" The flight attendant asked, with a very warm smile,

"I will take a Black Russian, can you handle that?" Zahra asked,

The female nodded and left. She was really scared of the woman, she just had this dark and sinister aura around her. She was scared what was to come. She brought the female her drink, "Here you go, ma'am." The flight attendant stated,

Zahra took a sip, "This is really good." She smiled, as she waved the female away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You can't do this, Kagome!" Meiko screamed, "You will be putting yourself in danger! Please don't do this!" Meiko was now latched onto her fiancee,

"I have to. I told you I would protect you." Kagome stated,

"And this is the way?! Disguising yourself as Luka, and getting yourself killed!" Meiko screamed,

"Meiko, she has to. She will be protecting all of us. And if this is the way, then we can't stand in her way. I know Kagome has a plan..." Luka stopped, "You do have a plan, right?" Luka asked,

"Don't I always?" Kagome stated in a questioning tone, "I promise you all will get out of here alive." Kagome whispered, "Rin, you will be coming with us. You have gotten really good using the gun. And we will need back up." Kagome stated, as she sighed, "We will be going back into the Dragon's Den." Kagome whispered, as she now began to prepare for the assault, "Luka, I need a pair of your pants, and a shirt." Kagome stated, luckily, she made sure Jahad and Sahar kept some of their clothing, just in case. Kagome walked out, her beauty mark was gone,

"Wow...You two look just like twins." Rin whispered, "Its uncanny!" Rin exclaimed,

"That is the plan." Hitomi chimed in, "Kagome is to go in there as Luka. Zahra is one fucked up bitch." Hitomi sighed,

"What if Zahra figures this out...Will she go after my girlfriend?" Miku asked,

"We will not let it get that far. Like I said, its kill or be killed." Sahar began, "And sadly, this isn't a movie. There are only victims or heros. We can't be both." Sahar went and got her bullet proof vest on. She now handed Jahad, Hitomi and Rin one,

"WAIT! My fiancee won't be getting one?!" Meiko asked,

"No. She has to act and look like Luka. And if I do recall, Luka doesn't know anything about using guns. So, why would she know anything about a bullet proof vest, besides it stops bullets." Sahar stated,

"That is true." Luka mustered, "When do we go?" Luka asked,

"When Zahra gets back." Kagome replied, "By now, she will know that we gave her the slip." Kagome stated, "This is it. I am ready...Are you four ready?" She asked Jahad, Rin, Hitomi, and Sahar, they all nodded. Kagome now looked towards the group, "Are you ready?" She asked, them, Meiko was in tears, but managed to nod her head with the rest of the group.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Zahra's plane now touched ground. She got up and walked off the plane, "Take me back to the hospital. Just because I don't have Kagome, doesn't mean I can't help other patients." Zahra stated, "And besides, she will come running to me." Zahra smirked as she got into the car, and felt the jolt of the car, as she rode in the car towards the asylum. Zahra wasn't going to give up without a fight. Time was coming, and for her, she felt like this was judgement day. Only one can live, and she was going to make sure as hell, she was the one who lived.


	60. Chapter LIX

Jahad looked towards Kagome, "She is back. And she is at the asylum." Jahad mustered, "Are you ready?" He asked, he watched Kagome nod, "Are you all ready?" He now asked the group, he watched them nod, "We may not make it. So, it was nice meeting you all." Jahad mustered, as he took in a deep breath, then released ever so slowly, "I am very nervous, to be honest." Jahad mustered, as he took in another deep breath, then cocked his gun. He watched Rin, Kagome, Hitomi, and Sahar do the exact thing, "Here we go." He whispered, he grabbed Kagome, "Alright, you all will follow me. I need to take her in myself." Jahad stated, in hopes that Zahra didn't know that he was part of the whole undercover bullshit,

Kagome looked towards Meiko, "I love you." She lipped, as she walked out with Jahad, "This is going to work, right?" Kagome asked,

"I am praying so hard, that it does." Jahad mustered, as he put Kagome into his car. He knew that this was going to end rather poorly. Not the plan was borked beyond repair, but for the fact deep down, he knew that Zahra knew that he was involved. Jahad began to drive towards the asylum. He looked towards Kagome, "Don't worry, if anyone can pull it off. Its you. You are strong, Kagome. Believe in yourself. Believe Kagome Naoki Takahashi." Jahad smiled warmly,

"I hate when you use my whole name." Kagome stated, "And I will be strong. I have a feeling she will try the lobotomy first." Kagome whispered, she now saw the lights of the asylum, "I am getting a bit nervous." Kagome whispered, as she took in a very deep breath, "Pull over." Kagome stated, as soon as Jahad did, Kagome ran out, and got sick. "Please...Ancestors hear my plea. Protect me. And if I am to pass. Please protect the rest. And keep them strong in my passing...Please ancestors do not let any harm come to me or them." Kagome whispered, as she got back into the car, she was handed a tissue and a mint, "Thanks, Jahad." Kagome mustered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Meiko! Calm down! Please. She will be fine." Gumi mustered as she was trying to get Meiko to breathe through the stream of tears that were falling, "I know you are scared, hell, we all are. Kagome is like family to us." Gumi stated,

"I agree with Gumi." Miki chimed in, "Do not give up. Kagome loves you. And she will do anything to protect you, and all of us. Please...Meiko breathe for the love of God. BREATHE!" Miki screamed,

"I am trying! But the love of my fucking life is putting herself at risk...For what?! US?! What did we deserve to get saved?! Hell, I raped my best fucking friend. I fucked Kagome, when we first met...I fucked Kaito when my heart began to belong to Kagome! What are we fighting for?! We are being selfish, by letting her do this!" Meiko screamed,

"Shit, calm down." Hitomi began, "Believe me, Kagome has been through worse. You should see all of the scars on that girls body. She has been shot a lot. Either taking a hit for a team member, or getting shot in general. When we all went on that mission, there was forty of us. Ten of them died. But the rest of us lived, because she risked everything. She is a strong and capable girl. If anyone will save our ass, she will. I know, Kagome. I do. I have known her for twenty-two fucking years. She is the one who saved my life during that mission. She was shot in the back, doing so. Lucky, the bullet missed her spinal column. She saved my life that day, and I'll be damned to lose her." Hitomi stated, "So, what I am saying here. You are not being selfish, so calm the fuck down! I am serious, Meiko. If you don't shut the hell up, I will shoot you with a dart, to knock your fucking ass out!" Hitomi exclaimed, soon she heard Meiko breathing, "That a girl." Hitomi mustered,

"Look, Meiko." Sahar began, "I have known Kagome for at least seven years. I met her during a Foreign Exchange Program. And we have been best friends since. She fights for everyone. Hell, she is the reason you are still alive. She took two shots that day. And for what? To move on, and get engaged to you. By the way, I loved how you managed to choke her. That usually never happens. You got balls, kid." Sahar mustered, as she saw the lights, "Welcome to Hell." Sahar mustered, as she pulled over. She saw Jahad's car, "Here we go. No turning back now." Sahar mustered,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jahad walked Kagome to the front gate, "I got her. Tell Zahra, I am here." Jahad stated, he waited for the gates to let him in. He now grabbed Kagome by the arm, and dragged her ass into the asylum,

"Grab him!" Zahra stated,

"Whoa whoa wait. I thought I was doing you a favor. Luka believes her name is Kagome. It worked." Jahad stated, "I wanted to take your curing ways to another level. To make sure she could live out in the real world. And she passed with flying colors." Jahad stated, "Kagome is dead. I killed her myself. That bitch was too whiney." Jahad snickered,

Zahra smiled, "Hmm, I never thought you would have it in you." Zahra stated, "And Sahar and Hitomi? Were they involved?" She asked,

"Of course. Hitomi wanted to make sure, Kagome here had a familiar face to look at. She did a good job, making Luka believe her name is actually Kagome. Hitomi helped a lot too, she told Luka everything she needed to. So that way, she believes her name is actually Kagome." Jahad stated,

"Impressive." Zahra smiled warmly, as she snapped her fingers, "Follow me." Zahra stated, Jahad took Kagome with him as they followed Zahra to the next chamber,

"Whoa...I thought that this is what you wanted? You have cured her, have you not?" Jahad asked, "And yet you are giving her lobotomy..." Jahad was now confused, he was wearing a wire, and everyone could hear him, "Why? She can make it out in the real world..." Jahad stated,

"This she may be able to do. But I can't take any risks. She will tell everyone what we do in here. We can't have now, can we?" Zahra asked, "Now, where is your sister, Jahad?" Zahra asked, as she looked deep into his eyes,

"She isn't here. You have only Luka and I." Jahad gasped, as his eyes shot wide. A knife penetrated into his stomach, he took in a deep breath, and made things look like he was hurt bad. Jahad looked towards Kagome, "Get that bitch." He lipped,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The group heard Jahad gasp, they immediately jumped out of the van. Sahar and Hitomi knew this was a bad idea to have everyone go in with them. Not only did they not have guns, but they were highly inexperienced for this mission. "Everyone...Listen to what I say. Whatever happens. Do not stop. Kill all of the people that stand in our way. They are working for Dr. Zahra. And they will do anything to stop what is about to happen." Sahar stated,

"What is going to happen?" Kaito asked,

"They are going to make the lobotomy go wrong on purpose. In which, they are going to kill, Kagome." Sahar stated, as she looked back to Kagome's fiancee, "Don't get fucking hysterical now. I am dead fucking serious." Sahar spat out. They all walked into the Asylum. Nurses looked at them, "What?" Sahar asked one of the nurses, Sahar watched the nurse shake her head, and walked on by.

"STOP! You are not allowed in here!" A male stated, and pulled out a gun, and began to shoot at Sahar and the rest, he immediately went down with a clean shot from Hitomi,

"Now, you see. Stay behind us." Sahar whispered, Sahar was lucky that she found enough bullet proof vests for the group. This was going to be a battle, that no one was really ready for. Sahar saw a female about to pull out a gun, Sahar didn't hesitate, and she popped the female off, with a show between the eyes. Sahar and the group continued through the halls of the asylum until the reached the rooms, where horrible experiments happened. Sahar made a fist, to tell the group to hold up, "Listen." Sahar stated, as she now heard Kagome's voice,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome sighed, as she watched Zahra about to leave, "Don't want to watch?" Kagome asked with a smirk,

"I rather not. You too, are a failed patient. I do not watch them die." Zahra stated, and went into another room.

Kagome now looked towards the male, with a smile, "I rather sit up. And I rather not be strapped down. I honestly, want to go out like a champ." Kagome whispered, "Besides..." Kagome lowered her eyes, as tears began to run down her face, "Can you give me five minutes? I want to remind myself of what I am about to lose..." Kagome stated,

"You are the first person to ask for this sort of request. Yes, is the answer for all of them." He stated, as he put down the needle, and hammer. And let Kagome go to her thoughts,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome had her arms wrapped around Meiko, as they looked at the city lights, "So was it worth it?" Kagome asked, as her head slowly lowered on Meiko's shoulder. She felt Meiko's hands rest against her arms,

"It was more than worth it." Meiko whispered, as she looked down to her ring, "This night has been perfect. Well...This morning." Meiko stated, as she leaned more into Kagome, "Was it worth it for you?" Meiko asked,

"There are no words to describe this very moment, that we are having." Kagome whispered, "I feel like the lights, are the stars, just on the ground. Do you know how bad, I wish I could give your the stars...The moon...The sun...The world...No...The Universe. And let you hold onto it. How bad, I wish to rip my beating heart out of my chest, and tell you this is my heart, and as it beats in your hand. Its only beating for you." Kagome had tears roll down her features, and soon her tears were hitting the bare skin of Meiko,

"Kagome...Why are you crying?" Meiko asked as she turned around, and gripped Kagome's bare shoulders,

"You have changed me. Made me a better person. Made me want to pursue my dreams again. Made me want to live every moment, again and again. You are my everything, Meiko. And when I met you, sure our relationship started off with hot and fiery sex. But it blossomed into something much more greater than that. You have stolen my heart. I never thought I would ever be this happy again. Then here I meet you. And everything changed. Meiko, you will never know how much I love you. Because no words will amount to the love I have for you. Nor will tell you how much I need you." Kagome stated, "I wish my heart was enough to tell you. But its not. Nothing will be able to tell you how much I truly love you, and how much I truly need you." Kagome whispered, "Please, Meiko never leave me." Kagome felt a soft kiss,

"I could never leave you, Kagome." Meiko whispered, as they held onto each other's naked bodies. Seeing they had just made love. Meiko slowly leaned her head into Kagome's chest, she listened to what was now beating for her. She felt Kagome's head rest ever so softly on the top of her own head. They stayed like this for a rather long time,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome took in a deep breath, "Alright I am ready." Kagome opened her eyes, and looked towards the male, as the needle approached her. She immediately grabbed the needle with her left hand. She began to fight with the male for dominance. Soon, she was turning the sharp end of the needle towards the male, "I never said, I wouldn't go out without a fight." And soon the needle penetrated the male's eye, going through the eye and into the back of his skull. Kagome grinned, as she got off the table, "Come on..." Kagome looked towards Dr. Zahra,

"How i..." Zahra now snarled, "YOU ARE KAGOME TAKAHASHI!" Zahra went to attack Kagome, but swiftly Kagome moved out of the way. Making Zahra trip, she landed on her face,

Kagome rolled Zahra over, and held onto her collar, "For fucking five years, you have made my life a living fucking hell!" Kagome now began to punch Zahra over and over in the face. "I should kill you right fucking now!" Kagome felt Jahad hand her a needle, "Thank you, Jahad." Kagome went to stab Zahra, then she heard a familiar voice,

"I wouldn't do that, if I was you." Chief Kahashi stated,

"Why?! This bitch deserves to die." She went to slam the needle into Zahra, but instead immediately dropped the needle, as her right arm was shot, "FUCK!" Kagome screamed, "What the fuck is your problem?!" She asked, Kagome gasped as she felt another sharp pain, a needle was thrust right into her stomach, she rolled onto her ass, as she looked towards them, "So...This is how she knew..." Kagome mustered, she went to pick up her gun, that had fallen, but immediately shot in the left arm, "DAMMIT!" Kagome screamed,

"Rule 1, never underestimate the enemy, Kagome." Kahashi smirked, "You did well babe." He leaned in and kissed Zahra,

"I don't what's more sick. You kissing that fucking crazy bitch...Or your involvement!" Kagome stated, she looked over to Jahad, who by now had been shot in the arm, to stop him from using his gun, "Put pressure on it." Kagome now screamed as another needle slid right into her gut, "Fuck..." Kagome now coughed up blood, she then saw Rin peering in, "Rule 2 fucker. Never turn your back on your enemy." Kagome stated, "RIN NOW!" Kagome screamed, as she watched Kahashi turn towards Rin, and Kagome managed through the pain to pull the trigger and shot Kahashi right in the head, "Die mother fucker." Kagome whispered, as she gasped in pain. Kagome now saw all of Zahra's patients. Kagome was helped up by Hitomi, they both watched Luka and Miku strap Zahra down to the table,

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Zahra screamed,

"We just did." Everyone said at the same time,

Soon the patients were let in, and Kagome was the last one to leave as she was being helped out by Hitomi, "I leave you in the mercy of your children." Kagome mustered, and once they were out, Sahar slammed the door shut. Soon they heard screaming coming from the 'good' doctor. Kagome was slowly put down, "Fuck..." Kagome whispered, as she rested her right hand on her stomach wound, "This...Feels...Shitty." Kagome mustered,

"Baby...You have to stay with me!" Meiko stated, as she now pulled out the needles, she was now putting pressure on the wound, "Please, Kagome...Please...Stay with me." Meiko was now crying,

"Hey hey...I am going to pull through." Kagome reassured her fiancee, "Come on, now. Don't be like this." Kagome mustered, as she raised her left hand to Meiko's face, "You know why I did this..." Kagome grunted in pain, then swallowed hard,

"Why?" Meiko asked, as she now searched Kagome's eyes,

"So you can go on living. All of you." Kagome whispered, "Meiko, you are so amazing. And beautiful. And I thank you..." Kagome groaned in pain, "For...Every blissful moment with you. You have made me a better person." Kagome smiled, or at least tried,

"No, Kagome. Its you who made me a better person. Please..." Meiko whispered, "Kagome, I love you. I can't lose you. Please." Meiko whispered,

"I lov...I love...I love you too, Meiko. And I always will." Kagome grunted in pain once again, she now leaned in and kissed Meiko ever so softly, but when she pulled back. Her body immediately went limp,

"NO! NO!" Meiko began to shake Kagome, "Please...You promised you would pull through! Please! Kagome...Please come back to me!" Meiko was now keeping Kagome close to her body, Meiko quickly looked towards Hitomi who had now fallen to her knees, and she was now bawling. In fact everyone was crying, even a few nurses. And when the patients emerged after the slaughter of Zahra, they began to cry,

"She saved us..." One of them said, "She saved us..." He repeated,

"Please...Kagome...Please..." Meiko's tears were now rolling down her cheeks, and hitting Kagome's face, making things look like she was crying as well, "Kagome..." Meiko now kissed Kagome softly, she didn't dare to leave Kagome's side. She heard Jahad call in for back up and an ambulance right after Kagome had left them, "Kagome...I love you." Meiko whispered, she grabbed Kagome's limp hand, "Please...Feel my heart...Its breaking..." Meiko whispered, as she gripped Kagome's hand, she couldn't stop crying. In fact no one could. Sahar was clinging to her brother and crying into him. Len was crying into Kaito. Miku was crying into Luka. Miki was crying into Gumi, and Rin was holding Hitomi crying into her neck. The tears that were being shed right now, could make a small stream. "Please..." Meiko whispered, "Kagome...Please...If not for them, then for me...Come back...Please..." Meiko whispered, as she her fiancee close, she didn't let go either.


	61. Chapter LX

**ATTENTION: So, Dr. Zahra is dead. YAY! But is this the end of this story? Why of course not. That would be absolutely absurd :D Besides, things need to get all up in the creepiness. I blame listening to Miku and Luka sing 'Kagome Kagome', gave me some ideas. *insert an evil looking smile here* anyway. Without further adieu, welcome to chapter 60. :D**

* * *

Kagome awoke, with no pain. She looked around, and she saw flowers, "Shit...I am fucking dead!" She exclaimed then, heard a soft giggle,

"We are like Aerith and Cloud." Chiharu stated, then heard a soft whine,

"I don't want to be Cloud. He is a douche. I pick Sephiroth." Kagome winked, "Am I dead?" Kagome asked,

Chiharu lowered her eyes, and nodded, "Yeah. You got pretty banged up. You were stabbed twice, and shot twice. But on the up and up. You did save Meiko and her friends." Chiharu took Kagome's hand, and brought her to where she could watch all of them cry, "Kagome, it doesn't need to be like this, at all." Chiharu shook her head, "Look, there is your physical body, right?" Chiharu asked, "With that said, you can still go back." Chiharu shook her head, "But its up to you." Chiharu held Kagome's hand, "I know life has some fucked up decisions. And we have to make them, whether we like it or not. But look at them." Chiharu began, "They are lost without you. And if you look at it this way, you have a new family." Chiharu stated,

"So, what you are saying...I can either stay up here, and finally be with you. Or go back down there, and..." Kagome sighed, "What do I do?" Kagome asked, then she saw her foster parents, "DAD! MOM!" Kagome ran over to them and hugged them, "Oh my god...You are here too?!" Kagome asked, then saw them frown,

"Its not your time, unless you make it your time." Kagome's mother began, "If you give up. You are losing everything." Her mother pointed,

"My family is up here." Kagome stated,

"No. They are done there, Kagome. That is your new family." Her father began, "We are always here for you. But if you want to be a coward then stay. When the EMTs come, let them shock you three times. And you never breathe again. You will be buried six feet beneath the ground. You will lose whatever could have been. You keep saying you want to be happy. So, being dead and letting everyone down is your way of being happy? Its being selfish, Kagome." He didn't even stop there, "But if you want to be strong, then you go back. When they shock you on the third time. You breathe. And you watched Meiko's eyes widen and hug you." He stated, then went on, "They are prepping you now." He stated, everything now seemed in slow motion. He watched the paddles press against Kagome's chest, "One." He stated, then saw them getting ready to charge the machine for the second time,

"So...Promise me you will watch over my dumb ass..." Kagome mustered, she watched all of them nod and promise. She heard the CLEAR for the second time, "I need to go back." Kagome smiled, she hugged her parents. Then pressed a kiss to Chiharu's lips, "I love you." Kagome smiled, then when she heard CLEAR for the third time, she was back in her body,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meiko was holding onto Kagome, praying that she would come back, "Please...Baby. Please." Meiko whispered, as she saw two EMTs rush to her then pushed her away,

"Alright get the defibrillator ready." The male stated aloud. He watched the female get the machine up to 350 joules, "CLEAR!" He screamed, he watched Kagome's chest jump up, "Shit nothing. 400 Joules" he yelled, he heard the female say "charged", he pressed the paddles back against Kagome's chest, once again, nothing. He looked around and saw them all crying hysterically. "Come on kid!" He yelled, he now pressed the paddles against Kagome's chest for the third time, "CLEAR!" then they all heard a loud breath from Kagome,

"Fuck...It hurts." Kagome whispered, "So much pain..." Kagome murmured, she watched the stretcher come her way, they slowly put her on the board, "I...Ow." Kagome whispered, "They come with me." Kagome pointed to Meiko, Hitomi and Rin. "They are my family." Kagome smiled, she watched them get into the ambulance with her and the EMTs. "Is it supposed to hurt this bad?" Kagome joked with the female EMT,

"Getting shot and stabbed. I am surprised you came back. Most don't." She stated, then chuckled, "Yes, its supposed to hurt that bad." She chuckled, as she looked towards the girls, "So, which one is your girl?" She asked,

"How...Did you know?" Kagome asked,

"Because most would lay out and die. But you. You had to be fighting for something. Seeing that girl right there." She now pointed to Hitomi, "You two look a like, I will assume that is your sister. And she is being clung to by a blonde. So, I am going to guess that is her girl." She smiled towards the female, "That would make you, Kagome's girlfriend..." She was cut off, before she could finish,

"Fiancee." Meiko stated, as she now took her fiancee's hand into her own, "How are you holding up, baby?" Meiko asked, as she leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead,

"Well...I wish I was holding up better. But yeah. I am not...I am in a serious ass load of pain here." Kagome chuckled, "Oh, it hurts to laugh." Kagome whined, she looked towards Meiko once again, "You never gave up." Kagome smiled,

"Duh! Your my girl." Meiko blushed,

"And your mine." Kagome smiled, as she groaned, "So much pain!" She yelped,

"Rest up, hun. We will be at the hospital soon. But you need rest. You really do." The EMT stated, as she looked towards the city lights, "Once you are released, there are tickets waiting for you all. You will be going back to Japan." She smiled, "Oh, by the way. Kagome, I loved your music when you were singing. And I love the Vocaloid group that you are with. They have some amazing music." She smiled towards Rin and Meiko, "We are here." She stated, and let the girls out first. She and the male got Kagome out of the ambulance on the stretcher. The female EMT saw the rest of the group drive into the parking lot. They rushed Kagome into the Operation Room, and the doctor began to work on the girl.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The doctor finally emerged, "Alright, Kagome is out of surgery. And she is ICU. She is doing rather well. However, visiting hours are over..." He was cut off,

"Fuck that! I am her damn sister! I have my fucking rights to see her. So fuck off, you fucking bastard." Hitomi pushed him aside, "Call the security! I don't give a damn. But I will be damned if I can't see Kagome." She spat, and walked towards her room. Luckily she knew what room, and she was also lucky because the doctor understood where she was coming from, so he didn't call for security. Hitomi knocked on the doorway, "Hey there kiddo." Hitomi stated, as she shut the door behind her as she walked in, "How are you doing?" She asked, she could clearly tell Kagome was still sedated,

"I...I..." Kagome tried to wake up, "I feel groggy..." Kagome mustered, "Bu...But...I am good." Kagome smiled, "Where is Meiko?" She asked, as she now looked at the time, "Never mind, I am guessing you all need to go?" Kagome asked,

"No. I am staying right fucking here." Hitomi stated, "So, get some rest." Hitomi smiled, she watched her sister, now literally pass out. "I am not leaving your side, sis. Never." Hitomi whispered, she now leaned over the bed, and softly placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead. She smiled as her sister was completely gone into the dream world. "Rest now, sis." Hitomi smiled, as she walked to the chair. She soon was asleep. A nurse who was making her rounds saw Hitomi, she smiled and put a warm blanket on Hitomi then left after she had gotten Kagome's vitals.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next Hitomi awoke to Kagome looking out the window, "Kagome?" Hitomi mustered,

"Are we just as bad as Zahra?" Kagome asked, then continued, "We took lives yesterday, Hitomi. And now...Here we are sitting here, drinking tea." Kagome sighed, "I mean I know we aren't drinking tea, but you get what I am saying. Its bullshit. We are meant to protect and serve. And yet, we do the one thing we aren't meant to do. Take lives. And we keep doing it over and over again." Kagome mustered, as she saw a male walk in, "Can I help you?" She asked,

"I am Lieutenant Yamada. I work with the another precinct. And at the 17th precinct, they need a new chief. And they want you to be it, Lieutenant Takahashi." He stated talking to Kagome,

"I rather not. I have other dreams to follow and pursue." Kagome replied,

"Well, thank you for your time. Are you still going to work with the precinct?" He asked,

"Yes." Kagome simply replied, then heard the male, she rolled her eyes, "I want to make Locust." Kagome whispered, she then looked and saw Meiko and the rest, "MEIKO!" Kagome screamed, as she watched her push her way through group, and walked to Kagome's bedside, "I missed you." Kagome stated, as she smiled, she leaned over and kissed her fiancee. Kagome then smiled, "I love you." Kagome stated,

"I love you too, Kagome." Meiko replied, as she kissed Kagome again. The group then brought Kagome gifts, and thanked her for saving their lives. And soon Kagome's eyes widened as she now saw all of Zahra's patients,

"And we would all like to thank you. We were better in the first few weeks, but some of us stayed for years. And some of us never made it out of the front doors. They have a new doctor, and she seems promising. Kagome...If it wasn't for you and your friends, we wouldn't be standing here. She would have kept on with experiments. And torturing us. So, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts." One them stated, and the rest nodded to his statement,

"No, need to thank me. I subjected her bitchy ways as well." Kagome stated, "We all needed out of that hell." Kagome smiled, "Thank you though. It means a lot that I have touched so many lives." Kagome stated,

"You better take care of this one." A female chimed in, "She is a sweet girl." The female now pointed to Meiko who was sitting on the edge of Kagome's bed. She was leaning into Kagome, as Kagome held onto Meiko. "Thank you." The female stated, and with those words the group left,

"I wasn't the only one that saved them." Kagome whispered, then Jahad jumped in,

"Actually, you are. I got shot, big whoop. But you. You took two shots, and got stabbed twice. Just to save them. You saved them by laying your life on the line. You have changed a great deal. The Kagome I remembered would have given up when the situation got that bad." Jahad joked with Kagome, "Alright, Kagome was never like that. She always put her life on the line, to save others. That is what makes her an amazing person." Jahad smiled, "Oh, we retrieved all of your belongings. And they are on their way to Japan." Jahad murmured, "And Kagome, your personal belongings are on another flight. Because we want to make them get to Japan safely. We know that a few of them mean a lot to you." Jahad felt like crying, "Dammit I am going to miss you!" He exclaimed, as he walked to Kagome, and watched Meiko leave a little room so he could hug his best friend,

"You can come to Japan with us." Kagome stated, as she returned the hug, "So, why not come back with us?" She asked,

Jahad chuckled, "Japan is not my style. We were there for a few moments, remember? That was enough for me." Jahad stated, he watched the nurse walk in,

"Kagome, you will be leaving in three hours." She stated, and smiled to everyone. She then walked to Kagome and slowly removed the needles, "Have a good one, Kagome. And thank you for saving my sister." She stated, then walked out of the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After a few months, Kagome finally was back in the booth, making songs with the band. And soon they were asked to go on tours. Kagome was the darkest of them all. She had pictures of her, sitting in a chair holding a bloody heart. Or she would be submerged in a bathtub of blood. Or she would be biting someone's neck hard enough to tear away flesh. She was a very dark character of the band. And that is how the manager liked things, "_Oh! I wish to tell you. That Locust and Megurine Luka are going on tour!_" Their manager exclaimed,

"Whoa just her?" Kagome asked,

"_Yes. She needs finish her tour. So, you will be starting here in Japan._" Takamine exclaimed, "_She will be here in a few hours._" The female gleamed and walked away,

"Can we not get away from them?" Hitomi asked,

"Apparently not." Kagome laughed, as she looked to her hand, and saw the ring still clinging to her flesh. This tour was going to be fun, but sometimes fun can lead to a very scary moments, especially when people managed get trapped in an area that they should have never gone too.


	62. Chapter LXI

**ATTENTION: The next three or four chapters, will be about: Kagome, Hitomi, Meiko, Luka, Miku, Rin, and Len. Sit back, and get ready for the fireworks. Do not worry, we will see Kaito, Gumi, and Miki. Enjoy. I do NOT own of will. 's songs. Nor Britney Spears. Nor am I affiliated with them.**

* * *

Kagome, Hitomi, Michi, Akio, Dai, and Hizumi were waiting for the woman of the hour. Kagome was humming a song, as she chuckled to her thoughts, "Hitomi!" Kagome exclaimed,

"Yes?!" Hitomi giggled,

"Can you believe it, we are go on tour tomorrow?!" Kagome asked,

"Kagome...We are packed. We are leaving in a few hours. But yes, the tour begins tomorrow." Hitomi chuckled, Hitomi looked towards Hizumi, "Are you excited?" She asked,

"To be back on stage? Hell yes!" Hizumi exclaimed, "Ah, there she is." Hizumi stated,

"I am sooo tired." Luka stated, "Are we ready to go?" Luka asked, as she smiled softly, they all walked to the limo and got in, "I can't believe I am going on tour with Locust." Luka chuckled, "Who in the hell came up with that name?" She asked,

"Kagome." Everyone stated at the same time,

"Not like throwing me beneath the bus, assholes." Kagome rolled her eyes, as she looked towards the scenery, "Here we go again." Kagome stated, as she kept her eyes locked on everything that they passed, and soon they were at the airport, "I am already miss..." She was cut off, as she saw Meiko, Miku, Len, Kaito, and Rin, unfortunately, Gumi and Miki couldn't make the goodbye ceremony. They were busy in the studio. Miki now landed a spot with Vocaloid.

"MEIKO!" Kagome ran to her girl, and picked her. She immediately spun her around, "Mmm, you wore my favorite perfume",

"Always for my girl." Meiko grinned, once she was lowered to the ground, she immediately began her assault on making out with her fiancee,

"Get a room, damn." Luka stated, as she hugged Miku tight, "I am already missing you baby..." Luka sighed softly, "I want you to go with me so bad."

Miku then giggled, as she moved out of the way, and showed off the luggage, "Masumoto-san, said that Rin and I should go with you. Unfortunately, the rest have to work on a new album. And this would be a good way, for you and I to be alone, and write new songs." Miku gleamed, "Rin and Hitomi are getting rather close." Miku giggled, as she saw the pair making out, "Hey!" Miku giggled,

"Ahem, yes?" Hitomi asked, as she held onto Rin ever so close, "Wait...Is that your luggage?" Hitomi asked,

"Mhm. Masumoto-san, wants me to come with you. And its a good idea, seeing, I need to watch you." Rin giggled,

"I guess you can't come..." Kagome whispered,

"No, I have to make a new album. Masumoto, wants me to get back out there." Meiko stated, "Baby, I will be here waiting for you." Meiko stated, as she kissed her fiancee again, "I love you, Kagome." She stated, as she kissed her again, "Ugh, I want to go with you so damn bad." Meiko mustered, "Please, don't forget me." Meiko began to cry,

"How could I forget you? And that sexy ass of yours..." Kagome chuckled as she watched Meiko go beet red, she then heard that they were now calling their boarding number, "Alright, I will Skype with you. I love you baby. I am already missing you." Kagome gave Meiko the last kiss before running towards the terminal. Kagome handed her ticket, then boarded the plane with the rest of the group.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome got to sit next to her sister, "Alright, biotches. This how it goes. This all about me." Kagome laughed, as she was pegged with a pillow, "Damn sis, that fucking hurt!" Kagome exclaimed,

"Oh, poor baby." Hitomi stuck out her tongue. Hitomi and Kagome were fun to hang out with. Especially when they are drunk. They become a duo, of non-stop laughter. Hitomi now began to hum a song by_ f(x)_; **Nu Abo**.

"What are you humming, baby?" Rin asked,

"Do you all really live in the darkness of other music?" Hitomi asked, she watched them pretty much nod, "So, lame. The song is called Nu Abo, by a band called f(x). Its a really good song." Hitomi smiled, as she looked towards Kagome, she listened closely on what was blaring in her headphones, "Really, sis?" Hitomi waved her hand in front of Kagome,

"What?" Kagome asked,

"Marilyn Manson?" Hitomi asked as she grabbed an ear bud and put the ear bud into her ear, both her and Kagome began to jam out to Marilyn Manson. They were singing together, and everyone looked at them, even the other people that were in first class, "Put down the MP3, Kagome, and back away." Hitomi chuckled softly, she happened to look over and see Kagome writing. Kagome was back, and Hitomi loved that. Soon, the plane landed, and they all got off the plane and headed towards the hotel, "Alrighty." Hitomi grabbed the keys, "Oh my god!" Hitomi exclaimed, she saw the room her and Kagome would be sharing, "We got the mother fucking penthouse suite!" Hitomi showed Kagome the key,

"DAYUM!" Kagome stated, as she grinned, she then gave everyone else, their keys, "Alright, ladies and gents, I bid you an adieu." Kagome and Hitomi ran to the elevator, and immediately pressed the button, "We have our own button!" Kagome gleamed, then squealed. Once there, Kagome and Hitomi's jaws dropped, "A...A...A bowling alley. OH YEAH!" Kagome ran to one the rooms, "This is as big as my condo!" Kagome exclaimed, she was now jumping up and down on the bed, "Weeeeeeeeeeee!" Kagome was giggling. But when she looked out the window, something shot the glorious moment down in a heartbeat. "I...I remember th...Those trees..." Kagome stated, as she squinted. Then heard a knock at the large door. Kagome shook out whatever was going in her mind out. She skipped merely to the door and opened, "Hey guys!" Kagome smiled, and welcomed everyone in. Kagome stopped Luka, "Care to take a walk with me?" Kagome asked, Luka smiled then nodded. Kagome pointed to the tree line, and watched Luka's eyes grow, "Yeah...Miku, I am sorry I need to take Luka out for a bit. We are to discuss strategy of the show tomorrow. We won't be gone long." Kagome grabbed a few flashlights, and batteries. She put them in a rather large jacket, and walked out with Luka. Something was calling her towards the woods, "I...I..." Kagome began,

"I feel it too." Luka whispered, as she walked with Kagome. They ended up taking a taxi. But something strange happened the driver stopped,

"Sorry...I don't go any further than this. That area I just can't drive through. Against our policy." He smiled, he saw how much Luka and Kagome paid him, "Holy shit! Thank you!" He exclaimed, then drove off once Kagome and Luka were out of the car.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

The trees shadowed the path way, "Why do I feel like I am being pulled here...I feel like I have been here before, Luka. Its fucking freaking me out." Kagome stated,

"I know...I know." Luka now took Kagome's arm, she was now witnessing her breath hit the air, "K..Kagome, it wasn't this cold..." Luka stopped, as she felt her eyes widened,

"Luka...Luka, what is it?" Kagome asked, she now looked at Luka was looking at, "Oh my god..." Kagome whispered,

"Alright, I have seen enough." Luka went to turn around, but she stopped, "I do not want to go in there. I will walk around the lot. That is it. This is a fucking creepy ass white building in the middle of nowhere. All we have for coverage is old ass trees. In which makes this place even creepier. Kagome, I am fucking freaking out." Luka grabbed Kagome's arm, and began to shake, "I am scared..." Luka whispered,

"Chill, Luka. We are outside. Its okay." Kagome walked towards the windows of the old building. The building had been worn down. There was cracks along the walls. Kagome put her hands on a window, to take a better look. She immediately jumped back as she saw a girl, "Oh...Shit...There is a girl in there!" Kagome shook her head, "Hell no. I am done." Kagome stated, "Luka...Luka?" Kagome looked around,

"KAGOME!" Luka screamed, the sound of fast patter of feet only meant Kagome was running towards her. Luka pointed towards the door, she watched Kagome look, what she saw was the craziest thing. The building in working order inside. But outside the place looked like some broken down building. "Kagome...This place is tripping me out...I am freaking out! I want to go back..." Luka stopped, as she heard a click, "That's it. I am going back to the hotel." She happened to look at Kagome, grab ahold of the handle, "Are you fucking insane?!" Luka asked,

"No...I just wanted to see...If ya know the door would open." Kagome let go of the door, and looked towards Luka, "We need to go. This is one creepy ass place." Kagome tried to smile, soon they both looked towards the hallway, when they heard a soft giggle, "Do you think someone got trapped in there?" Kagome asked,

"I am not willing to find out." Luka stated, "Your the cop, you go. I will stay. You know for look out." Luka stated, she watched Kagome walk in, "I don't want to be alone out here." Luka immediately latched onto Kagome's arm, soon the door slammed shut. "Oh god...Oh god..." Luka thought over and over again, soon she clicked on her flashlight, "I can't see a damn thing..." Luka whispered, as she was so clung to Kagome, her hands were going white, "Kagome...Can we just leave...Please." Luka pleaded,

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Welp, nothing to see here." Kagome turned around with Luka, and went towards the way they came in, "Oh...What the fuck?!" Kagome asked, "We did come in this way, right?! Right?!" Kagome heard Luka now panicking, "Get ahold of yourself." Kagome began, "We..." She stopped as she heard another giggle, "That's it. I am going to destroy the wall." Kagome took in a deep breath, and felt the cold fill her lungs,

"Kagome, how in the hell are you going to destroy the wall?! All we have are four flashlights, batteries, and a gun. And highly doubt a gun is going to even penetrate the wall." Luka was now trying to calm herself down. She felt Kagome take her hand,

"We need to find a way out of here." Kagome stated, "Whose bright idea was to come in here?" Kagome asked,

"The girl who is holding the damn gun!" Luka exclaimed,

"Hello." A little girl's voice rang in both Luka and Kagome's ears,

"You did hear that, right?" Kagome asked,

"I rather pretend I heard nothing." Luka whined, soon the halls began to look the same. They couldn't find the exit. They were panicking, their heart beats was excelling in speed. They were past the point of no return. They were so consumed with fear, they were now beginning to see things...Right? No. What they were now seeing was very real, "Do...You...See that?" Luka asked, as she pointed to a little girl, she watched the girl look at them, she had the softest smile on her features, then she extended her hand. "Hell no!" Luka turned around, and the girl was right there. "HIDE!" Luka dragged Kagome into a room, and slammed the door. She watched handle jiggle, "GO AWAY!" Luka screamed,

"Now is not the time to panic." Kagome stated,

"Now is a perfect time to panic!" Luka replied, she watched the door handle jiggle more, "GO AWAY!" Luka screamed,

"We just want to play a game." As soon as Kagome and Luka heard that, their eyes shot wide, "Please...Play with us." The girl whispered against the door,

"Oh shit...Instead..." Kagome now looked towards Luka, "This is real, right?!" Kagome asked, "What the fuck did they put in our punch when we were at the asylum?! Psychotic juice?!" Kagome was now panicking, "We are so going to die. We are going to die." Kagome was now freezing, so was Luka, "I want the hell out!" Kagome screamed, as she said that, the door swung open. Both Kagome and Luka saw a group of children,

"Please play with us." The girl extended her hand, and both Kagome and Luka felt a force, literally force them to take the girl's hand,

"This would be a good time for Obi Wan Kenobi to step in! These are the children of the corn!" Kagome stated, as they were pulled into a new room. Kagome was thrown in a circle, as she closed her eyes. "Don't flinch...Don't flinch." She kept telling herself over and over again. "Don't flinch." Kagome kept her eyes closed tight, and once the song was over, they let Kagome free, "Luka, the name of the game, is do not flinch!" Kagome stated, "Don't flinch. Think...Of..." Kagome took in a deep breath, she had a bad feeling about this,

Luka was now in the circle, she watched the kids move in one freaky ass circle, and soon they were chanting. Luka was shaking so bad, soon she did flinch, she then heard a kid giggle,

"Oh, she lost." The boy giggled, and he now had a knife in his hand. As he went to swing, a bright light entered the room, the boy stopped,

Luka towards the light, and saw a beautiful woman, "Who is that?" Luka asked,

"Chiharu." Kagome whispered,

"Tsk tsk. Kagome, you just had to play detective." Chiharu giggled, "Let them go. They really don't know to play this game. In any stance, Kagome lost as well." Chiharu smiled, she brought them to the entrance, "Go. And never come back. Kagome was told this story of this place when she was a child. And I guess...You were told it too, Luka." Chiharu stated,

"Wait...How did you know my name?" Luka asked,

"Kagome. I am her Guardian Angel. I guess I got here in the nick of time." Chiharu smiled, she then pushed them out. And the door shut, and the inside went back to normal, the inside was worn down from the time that had gone by.

Kagome looked towards her watch, "Uh...Yeah...Its like..." Kagome lowered her eyes, as the light faded, "Its night time." Kagome whispered, as she ran towards the exit of the trees with Luka, they sighed a sigh of relief when they saw cars going by, "I should have listened to my adoptive parents. This story was real. I always thought it was some ghost story." Kagome mustered, "I..I am sorry." Kagome whispered, she saw Luka smile,

"I am glad we are out of there." Luka stated, she hailed for taxi, "Ready to go back?" She asked, once in the taxi, Kagome looked over towards a now shaking Kagome, "Kagome..." Luka whispered,

"I am fine...I shouldn't have put you in danger like that." Kagome whispered, then looked towards Luka, "I saw the small black velvet box, when you came to the studio." Kagome smiled, "Planning on popping the question?" Kagome asked, she watched Luka blush, "Well, get on with it girl." Kagome smirked, as she now looked towards the woods. She wanted to go back, on her own. But she knew that would only end with her demise.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once in the elevator, Kagome began to hum Madness of Miss Venomania,

"So, you do know our music!" Luka exclaimed,

"It has a catchy tune. By the way, I loved the video." Kagome smiled,

"Wait, you were in an asylum. How in the hell could you see it?" Luka asked,

"Who ever said that I never escaped every night?" Kagome grinned, once to her floor, Kagome slipped the card into the slit. She saw Miku run to Luka,

"I was so worried about you! Are you okay?!" Miku asked with concern, "And you!" Miku watched Kagome's shoulder's heighten, "You promised only a few hours." Miku pouted,

"Well, technically it has been a few hours." Kagome stated as she walked to the bar, "Hey bar keep." Kagome stated towards Hitomi,

"Well, hot stuff. What is your poison?" Hitomi asked, she watched Rin smile then giggle, "Well, hello there pretty lady." Hitomi giggled, as she handed her sister a shot of Everclear. "Here ya go toots. Call me." Hitomi winked, as she handed Kagome her number,

"You are so stupid. But hot." Kagome took the paper, "Thanks baby." Kagome now tapped the bar, and got another shot. "Oh this is my dance song! Turn it up!" Kagome began to bob her head, she now lit up a cigarette, and took a drag, she heard Hizumi say; 'Bring the action',

Hitomi began to sing:

**When you hear this in the club**  
**You gotta turn the shit up**  
**You gotta turn the shit up**  
**You gotta turn the shit up**

**When we up in the club**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**

**See the boys in the club**  
**They watching us**  
**They watching us**  
**They watching us**

**Everybody in the club**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**  
**All eyes on us**

Then Kagome chimed in and began to sing:

**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**

**You are now rocking with Will. and Britney, bitch**

**Oh yeah...**  
**Bring the action**

**Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control**  
**All the bottom we let it go**  
**Going fast, we aint going slow, no**  
**Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor**  
**Drink it up, and then drink some more**  
**Light it up, and let's let it blow**  
**Hey yo, rock it out, rock it now**  
**If you know what we talking 'bout**  
**Turn it up, and burn down the house, hooouse**  
**Hey yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down**  
**Here we go, we gon shake the ground**  
**Cause everywhere that we go we BRING THE ACTION**

Soon Hitomi and Kagome were singing together

**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**

Then Kagome went on to sing by herself,

**It goes on and on and on and on**  
**When me and you party together**  
**I wish this night would last forever**  
**Cause I was feeling down, now im feeling better**  
**And maybe it goes on and on and on and on**  
**When me and you party together**  
**I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever**

**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**  
**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**

**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**And scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh**

**You are now rocking with Will. and Britney, bitch**

The night was fun, and everyone was having a blast. But after getting drunk, what happens? Someone has to crash down. And soon one...Two of them would crash hard.


	63. Chapter LXII

The debut of Locust was amazing. People were screaming their name, and screaming Luka's. This was an amazing night. And Luka and Kagome? They casted the images that had seen the day before way far from their minds. Everyone wanted an encore. They wanted to hear Luka and Kagome sing a song together. This honestly stunned not only Kagome but Luka at the same time. So, what did they do? Kagome brought Luka on the stage, and they sang one of Kagome's songs. A song Luka remembered Kagome singing, and remembered the beat and words. Everyone screamed loudly. Once the concert was over. Kagome gave everyone a high five. "Damn we are awesome!" Kagome stated, as she looked towards how happy everyone was. Dai was now with Michi. Akio and Hizumi were now partners. Kagome knew that Meiko was loyal, so she had nothing to worry about. Everyone went back to Hitomi and Kagome's penthouse suite, and began to dance to upbeat music. This night was amazing, but like we all know, sometimes things come a crashing down. Kagome and Hitomi had been drinking. However, them drinking? They had to drink A LOT to get even close to getting drunk, they had a very high tolerance to drinking. Kagome watched everyone pretty much dancing dirty.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

Meiko and Kaito left the bar together, "Th...Thas...Was...S...Fun." Meiko slurred her words, as they got into the taxi together, "Dams...It..S fun." Meiko chuckled, as she leaned up against Kaito. "LS..Loosk at..The..Lights.." Meiko slurred more, as she saw her place, "Wes...Ws..Here." Meiko stumbled out of the car, and Kaito helped her to the penthouse. He even put the key inside the lock, and walked her into the bedroom and laid her down. "Th...Thanks." Meiko stated, but soon pulled him down, and kissed him hard. Hey, being drunk, people do crazy stuff, right? Soon her tongue entered the blue haired boy's mouth. And they were going hot and heavy. Soon, Meiko was completely naked, and so was Kaito.

Kaito unwrapped his protection, and began to have sex with Meiko. He continued go in and out of her. He was drunk too, who remembers these things, right? Kaito continued, until he finally released, and so did Meiko. They laid together, after a couple hours of sleep, Kaito jolted upward, as he look towards Meiko, "_Oh shit._" He thought, and soon he looked at his phone, during their drunk sex, he managed to accept a call from Len. He saw that the call lasted for five minutes. During that moment he only realized that Len heard him and Meiko going at their raging sex. He leaned over, and looked at Meiko's phone, "Oh...Shit." He now woke up Meiko, "We are screwed." Kaito stated,

"My head..." Meiko immediately jolted upward, and noticed a used condom was on the floor, "W..." Meiko then saw her phone, "Oh no...No..." Meiko realized that Kagome heard everything as well, "I...I need to call her..." Meiko whispered, as she ran to the bathroom, "Oh...What have I done?!" Meiko screamed,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

Len had called Kaito, he wanted to hear his voice before going to bed. But he heard was something that would break his heart into a million pieces. Kaito moaning out Meiko's name, and Meiko moaning out his boyfriend's name. Len had dropped the phone, as the moans got louder. He ended up hanging up the phone. His knees crashed against his chest, and he immediately began to cry, "Why me...I should have tried harder...I am...A..Horrib..." Len cried hard, he thought he was the reason behind the nasty drunk sex. He cried himself to sleep.

A few hours later, Len saw a text from Kaito, he immediately deleted the sad attempt at an apology, he then saw an incoming call from Kaito, "What?!" Len asked angrily in the phone,

"_I am so sorry, Len. Meiko and_..." Kaito was cut off,

"Go fuck yourself, Kaito! I believed that you actually fucking loved me! Then you fucking do this! I see that the only good thing that came out of us being out in the middle of fucking nowhere, is my sister found romance finally. I hope you go to fucking hell, and enjoy the fucked up ride down there. You and I are over. And do me a favor..." Len stated, then was cut off,

"_Len, I didn't mean for this to happen. It just happened_..." Kaito was now cut off,

"No, Kaito, a sneeze just happens. A fart just happens. Hell, a touch of a hand just happens. But sex?! IT DOESN'T FUCKING JUST HAPPEN! GO TO HELL! DO NOT CALL ME EVER AGAIN! GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Len screamed then threw his phone up against the wall, shattering the phone into pieces, he collapsed to his knees, and began to cry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. She walked out of the bedroom. Everyone stopped and looked at her, "M.." Kagome couldn't even get the words out, her heart was in a million pieces, "M...M..." Kagome heard the music shut off,

"Kagome..." Hitomi ran to her, "What's wrong?" Hitomi asked, and soon everyone was around her,

"Meiko cheated on me." Kagome stated looking at her sister,

"Wait...How do you know?" Hitomi asked, and as a moron Kagome, accidently recorded the conversation, because her cheek hit a button. And soon everyone heard Meiko moaning out Kaito's name, and Kaito moaning out Meiko's,

"Some loyality...Right..." Kagome tugged away from her sister, "Why is everything..." Kagome ran back to the room, and slamming the door behind her, she saw a text from Meiko, in which she actually began to read,

_To Kagome_  
_From My Girl:_

"_Kagome! I am so sorry_..._I don't know what I was doing_..._I was so plastered_..._And I missed you! Please Kagome_..._Please_..."

Kagome immediately deleted the text, then saw her phone showing, Meiko was calling. Kagome ignored the calls that were coming from Meiko. She had no intentions of answering, then soon she got pissed off enough to finally answer, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FUCKING WANT?!" Kagome screamed into the phone, "Did me not ignore you, give you fucking the hint I rather stab a pencil in my fucking eye then talk to your cheating nasty ass?!" Kagome was beyond pissed,

"_Baby_.." Meiko was about to explain before getting cut off,

"Don't call me baby." Kagome spat in pure anger,

"_I am sorry. Kaito and I got drunk. I was missing you_..." Meiko was cut off, and before she could go, oh did she get an ear full,

"How about...I say this, and your stupid ass listens." Kagome began, not knowing everyone was listening outside, "I hate you. Lets begin with that. I have been loyal to you. LOYAL! And apparently that words mean shit to you. Not only did your fucking selfish ruin our relationship, but it ruined Kaito and Len's. I am so happy that you told me nothing but lies. Oh, keep the ring, and shove it up your ass! We are through, and don't worry. I will give yo...No better yet, so I can't see. I will let Hitomi give you back the ring you got me. Its sad, really. I thought you were the one. And the only. But I guess what I realized is that you aren't. Because if you were, you would have NEVER fucking got drunk with Kaito, and fucked him. At least when I get drunk its around Hitomi! Because I know for a fucking fact, she will make sure my ass stays straight. Have I ever cheated on anyone?! FUCK NO! People can have their fucked up opinions about me thats fucking fine. I don't care. But if you don't mind, never call me again. Don't text me, ever again. And right now, I am going to call Len, because I am sure he will need someone to talk to. Oh one more thing, burn in Hell." Kagome hit the end button. Kagome took in a deep breath, and tried hard not to cry. She took off the ring that Meiko gave her, and immediately opened patio doors, and went to throw the ring, "No, I will give it back." Kagome rolled her eyes, then walked back in, then opened the door, and saw everyone standing there, "What?" Kagome asked,

"Sis...I am sorry, so sorry." Hitomi whispered,

"Yeah...Me too." Kagome stated, as she now dialed Len's number, and got his answer to his voicemail, "Rin, does he have a landline?" Kagome asked, Rin gave her the number, and dialed the number. She heard a weak; '_yes_'. "Len, its Kagome."

"_Oh, hey_..._How_..." Len bit down on his bottom lip, "_Kagome_..._Kaito and I broke up._" Len began to cry into the phone,

"Meiko and I broke up too, Len. I guess Kaito and her can go fuck each other." Kagome whispered, "Len, I am so sorry. I wish...I wish I never left, maybe this..." Kagome was cut off,

"_It was only a matter of time before Meiko and Kaito would do something like this. They make up excuses. I see this now. I thought you and I had changed them. But I guess you can't change the tainted._" Len mustered,

"I know. Len, things will only get better. My mother always used to tell me, that when you have fallen down, there is only way...That is up." Kagome was going to say something,

"_What if I rather stay down?_" Len asked, "_What do I have going for me? Rin is happy with your sister_..._Luka and Miku are happy. Gumi and Miki are happy. And then you got you and I. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me_..._Are defective?_" Len asked,

"If we are, then we are defective pretty bad. Len, listen to me. You are a great guy. Anyone will want to be with you. You are very sweet, and energetic. You are very nice. How do I know this? Because I got to know in that very very long time in the wilderness of doom." Kagome was trying to make him laugh,

"_What about you?_" Len asked, "_Would you ever date a guy like me?_" He asked,

Kagome smiled behind the phone, "Yes, I would. But Len, I am so not your type." She then heard a chuckle,

"_Isn't that the truth. Kagome_..._I think I am gay._" Len whispered, "_I don't find girls really all that attractive. Well_..._Except you. You are hot. I mean that_." Len stated,

"Aww, so much flattery." Kagome stated, "Len, I am here as your friend, a sister even. I love you, Len." Kagome stated, as she now broke down crying,

"_KAGOME-SAMA?!_" Len asked in a very loud concerned tone,

"I...I just love her so much...Why...Di..Di..." Luka cupped her mouth and cried only harder. She wanted to rip out her heart, and feed that beating bloody thing to a dog. "I gotta go...I am sorry..." Kagome hung up on Len, and walked away from everyone and went back into her room. This had to be the worse night of her life. Kagome slowly walked into the bathroom, and took of her shirt, to see the scars that led her to saving Meiko, "_I wish I would have died_..." Kagome thought, she walked to the bed, and laid down, and crashed. After crying herself to sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka snarled, "I always thought Meiko was my friend. I really did. First, that bitch rapes me. Then she just keeps toying with other's emotions! She is a really good puppeteer, I will give her that much." Luka stated, then dialed Meiko's number, she heard a soft, 'Hey Luka'. Luka scoffed, "You have a lot of nerve." Luka snarled,

"_I made one huge mistake, Luka! I just missed Kagome so much, and I got_..." Meiko was cut off, and what she heard next, blew everything up in a second, and soon realized she had made the biggest mistake of her life, if she hadn't realized this by now, this next lecture would surely make her open her eyes,

"I used to think Kagome was a bitch. But the only bitch here is, you. You out all of the people, I never would pull this bullshit. After all those times of getting hurt. And you knew for a fucking fact what Kagome's past was like. And as soon as she leaves, you think, 'Oh, hey, now I am free game. Lets go out and fuck my ex!' Yeah, real smooth their dumb ass. You have lost all my respect, Meiko. And I really don't know if I can be friends with a slut. A user. And a liar. You know the sad part...Miku never once cheated on the one she loved. Because she never loved Kaito." Luka stated in the phone, soon enough the phone was taken from her,

"Meiko, are you that stupid?! Here you have this amazing girl! And I will admit, hearing her speak, scared me. She was very creepy and dark. But the best thing, I found in Kagome, was her personality. I will always consider her a friend over you." Miku spat into the phone,

"_Miku_..._Please_..._I need_..." Meiko was cut off,

"I wouldn't help you, if you were the last person on this planet. Because you made your bed, now go sleep in it. Hey, maybe one day Kagome will forgive you. But I hope that she is smart and never gets back with you. I was actually happy, that you have found someone. And all I am saying, if she does take you back...I hope she stays so distant, that its YOU that has to keep running to her. It will be funny. And Luka is right, I NEVER cheated on the one I love. Because Luka is my girl, and I love her. I never loved that dead beat, Kaito. I kissed him, and that was enough. And disgusting. Now if you will excuse us, we have a true friend to attend too. Don't call us during the rest of the time of the tour. I want to let Kagome have her head in the game. And, oh one more thing. Go to hell." Miku giggled, then hung up the phone. Everyone just stared at her, "What?" Miku asked,

"That was awesome!" Hitomi exclaimed, "You go girl! Well, girls!" Hitomi smiled, "Kagome will find it awesome, that she has true friends. I know she will forgive Meiko. But for her to forget...That may take forever. Rin, I will be sleeping with Kagome tonight. Because I need to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Hitomi whispered, she then kissed Rin on the lips, "I love you, Rin." Hitomi stated, then she walked away and went into her sister's room, and saw her fast asleep. She hadn't done this in years. When they were scared they would sleep together. And she needed to be there for her. Hitomi slipped into the bed, "Kagome..." Hitomi felt Kagome cling to her,

"I love her so much...This really hurts." Kagome now was crying into Hitomi, "I hate her too...How can a person love and hate someone so much?" Kagome asked, as she felt Hitomi hold her close, "I can...Can't do this alone..." Kagome whispered,

"I know, Luka and Miku ended their friendship with Meiko." Hitomi stated,

"What?" Kagome asked,

"They feel like you are a better friend. I mean, you did take two stab wounds, and four shots to save them. They are good kids." Hitomi stated, as she heard soft breathing, she knew Kagome had fallen asleep, "_I am sorry Kagome._" Hitomi thought. She then saw the door open. "Rin..." Hitomi whispered, she watched Rin get into the bed on the other side of Kagome, and held the older woman. Hitomi smiled, and then she saw Luka, Miku, Hizumi, Akio, Dai, and Michi come into the room, and lay on the floor. Hitomi knew that Kagome would love this. Soon, they all fell asleep. Hitomi and Rin both held Kagome. All of them hoped for one thing...That Kagome will get better soon.


	64. Chapter LXIII

**ATTENTION: The song; Porcelain Doll and Cheers To That Drunken Bitch was written by me. The capped areas are Kagome, going all screamo. So yeah. And you will all know who she is singing too. Oh, yeah. The song names mentioned, I have already written out, however, I will be posting them in later chapters :D**

* * *

Kagome slowly awoke, she saw that she was sandwiched between Rin and Hitomi. But as she sat up, she saw everyone sleeping on the floor, "_Did I get plastered so much_..._That I did_..._All these people?_" Kagome thought as she looked, and saw her clothes still on, "Wake up..." Kagome stated, "WAKE UP!" She now screamed, she watched everyone wake up, "What are you all doing here?" She asked

"We all..Wanted to make sure you were okay, Kagome-sama." Rin whispered, "Did...We upset you?" Rin asked,

"No, Rin of course not." Kagome smiled, this soft beautiful smile, "Thank you. To everyone...It means a lot to me." Kagome stated, as she slowly popped her back, "Were you two comfortable?" She asked Rin and Hitomi, they both nodded, "How about all of the peeps that slept on the floor?" She asked, and saw them all nod, "Why did you do this for me? You hardly know me." Kagome asked, then made a statement afterwards,

"We wanted you to know that we are here for you." Miku began, "Kagome, I will admit when I first met you. I was frightened. You were stand offish...And carried a gun. And that alone scared me. But you grew on me, all of us. Because you are kind. And you willing gave up your life to save us. And in the process save yourself. You saved so many that day. And people love you. But not because you were a hero. Its because of your heart." Miku smiled, "If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be here, with Luka. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be sitting here looking at you. And what Meiko did...Is wrong. Luka and I ended our friendship with her. Because you have been there for us more than she ever has, and will ever be." Miku continued, "So, please do not think no one cares about you. Because if we didn't. We wouldn't be here, making sure that when you woke up, you would see happy, and smiling faces." Miku smiled,

"She is right." Now Luka chimed in with a smile, "Kagome, you do not have to go through this alone. We are all here for you." Luka stated, "So, do not think you don't have friends. I literally gave up a friendship with a girl, that I have practically known all my life. And seeing, I did give this all up. Shows that I see you as more of a true friend." Luka smiled, "Its not because..." Luka took in a deep breath, "Because she raped me. Because she plays a really good puppeteer. And messes with people's emotions. And how is that fair? I mean...I know you did. But you never went that far. I hate Kaito as well. And I am glad that we are miles away from them..." Luka whispered, "Kagome, we are your friends." Luka smiled,

"Thank you. All of you." Kagome smiled, as she slid out of the bed, "I am going to get coffee after I take a shower. Anyone want anything?" She asked,

"Yes!" They all stated at the same time,

"Write what you want. I know what Hizumi and Hitomi want." Kagome grinned, Kagome, Hizumi, and Hitomi drank the same thing. She walked to the bathroom, and took about a thirty-minute shower. When she walked out of the bathroom, she was back looking just amazingly hot. Kagome smiled, as she saw the list, "Alright, be back." Kagome winked, as she walked out of door then went down the elevator. She was jamming out to one of her favorite songs. What she didn't know, was people were taking pictures of her. And they knew at one point Kagome was wearing a ring, and now the ring was missing. Kagome walked into the coffee shop. Everyone immediately began to squeal, she chuckled to all of the fans. She ordered her coffees, then left. Kagome shook her head, and rolled her eyes. She wanted to forget Meiko, and everything they had. But when Kagome returned, she saw her plastered against the TV.

"_Is Meiko from Vocaloid and Takahashi Kagome from Locust over? Kagome who was sporting a band around her left ring finger, is no longer there. So, does this mean their fairy-tale romance is over? Or is there still time and room to rekindle their once heated romance? We hope to have answers soon. In other news, Kagamine Len and Kaito from Vocaloid have announced that they are no longer together. But are working things out. Hope that these four will manage to work things out._"

Kagome turned off the TV, "Now this is one thing I haven't missed." Kagome chuckled, then took a sip of her White Chocolate Mocha with a shot of Caramel. "So...I wrote a new song." Kagome handed them the lyrics, and the music sheet, "I want to play this song tonight. Please." Kagome showed them the lyrics, they were just blown away, "Good?" Kagome asked,

"These are fucking brilliant!" Hizumi exclaimed, "I love them!" He smiled, as he now grabbed Kagome, and pulled her down, and gave her a nugie, "SAY MERCY!" Hizumi exclaimed,

"OW YOU ASSHOLE!" Kagome tried to free herself,

"MERCY! SAY IT!" Hizumi stated, he then felt he was in a head lock,

"Say you are my bitch! Say it, I am Kagome's bitch!" Kagome grinned,

"I am Kagome's bitch!" Hizumi was released, "Damn, you hurt my head." Hizumi pouted,

"Aww, what a cute pout, Hizumi." Kagome chuckled, as she walked towards the door, "Alright bitches, we gotta show."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They took the stage. And soon everyone was cheering Luka's name. She was the opening act. And soon Locust took the stage, they sang a few songs: **Darkness Falls**, **I Am Your Bitch**, **Protocol**, **Let The Darkness Eat Your Face**, **Cheers To That Drunken Bitch**, **Let The Death Bell Toll And Scream**, and finally, Kagome sang her new song; **Porcelain Doll**. The hardcore guitar rifts began, the song sounded like Metal with Screamo mixed in. This song was defiantly fueled by hate:

**Have you ever woke up one morning, **  
**To see everything is gone?**  
**Have you ever wondered**  
**What went wrong wrong?**

**Listen to the winds **  
**Of the broken night**  
**As day breaks**  
**Can you see the light?**

**LISTEN TO THE CRACKS FALLING**  
**This is my broken heart, again**  
**I BEG FOR LIFE**  
**I BEG FOR MERCY**  
**But my heart still breaks**  
**I BEG FOR THE TRUTH**  
**I BEG FOR MY HEART TO MEND**  
**But I get lies...And I am**  
**I am a porcelain doll**

**I hear the voices**  
**Screaming my name**  
**Here I am**  
**Waiting to be tamed**

**The joys we once had**  
**Die with my broken heart**  
**Dreams will never come back**  
**As you have torn them apart**

**LISTEN TO THE CRACKS FALLING**  
**This is my broken heart, again**  
**I BEG FOR LIFE**  
**I BEG FOR MERCY**  
**But my heart still breaks**  
**I BEG FOR THE TRUTH**  
**I BEG FOR MY HEART TO MEND**  
**But I get lies...And I am**  
**I am a porcelain doll**

**The worse thing I have ever done**  
**Was trust you with my heart**  
**I gave you everything**  
**Even my dying breath**

**But your kiss was poison**  
**Spread like a virus within me**  
**There is nothing left, can't you see? **  
**YOU FINALLY BROKE ME!**

**LISTEN TO THE CRACKS FALLING**  
**This is my broken heart, again**  
**I BEG FOR LIFE**  
**I BEG FOR MERCY**  
**But my heart still breaks**  
**I BEG FOR THE TRUTH**  
**I BEG FOR MY HEART TO MEND**  
**But I get lies...And I am**  
**I am a porcelain doll**

**Goodbye to what we had**  
**Goodbye to what we had**  
**Goodbye to what we had**  
**Goodbye to what we had**

**Because I have finally cracked**  
**My beautiful eyes now shatter**  
**I have nothing left**  
**But a broken memory**

**I am like an old doll**  
**Ragged and rigid **  
**There is nothing left to see**  
**But a broken...Broken..BROKEN HEART!**

**LISTEN TO THE CRACKS FALLING**  
**This is my broken heart, again**  
**I BEG FOR LIFE**  
**I BEG FOR MERCY**  
**But my heart still breaks**  
**I BEG FOR THE TRUTH**  
**I BEG FOR MY HEART TO MEND**  
**But I get lies...And I am**  
**I am a porcelain doll**

**I am...**  
**I am...**  
**I am...**  
**I am...**  
**I am...**  
**I AM A BROKEN, SHATTERED PORCELAIN DOLL!**

Everyone was chanting Locust, Locust, Locust. Everyone had seemed to fall in love with this band. Who would have thought Kagome getting her act straight, would become the next big thing, with the band Locust.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Meiko was watching Locust and Luka. She smiled to the song, **Cheers To That Drunken Bitch**. The song she found amusing. She then heard **Porcelain Doll** chime on, and immediately she knew who the song was for. She lowered her head in shame, and began to cry. She kept looking at the ring. She needed Kagome back. And in order to do that, first person she was going to try mend things with, Len. She needed to let him know, that she was the one who initiated things. "_I have to fix this._" Meiko thought, she got off of the couch, and left her penthouse. And ran down the hall, she made sure she looked her best, even the thing that couldn't stay up at best, was her heart. She banged on Len's door, "LEN! OPEN UP!" She screamed,

"What the hell do you want?!" Len asked with anger in his tone, "What could I possibly want to discuss with you?" Len asked, as his eyes narrowed,

"Len, its my fault. I did it. I was drunk that night. Kaito took me home, he was about to leave, and I grabbed him. And I am the one who fucked him. I could tell that he wasn't into it. But I needed that...Connection. Len...Kaito isn't at fault. Its me. Not him." Meiko whispered, "I know you will hate me forever and ever. But please do not hate Kaito for the mistake I forced him to commit." Meiko whispered, she then lowered her head, then felt her head being lifted up,

"I forgive you, Meiko." Len stated as he searched her eyes, "But the one person, who will probably never forgive you, is Kagome. You know this right?" Len asked, "She has removed the ring. And what Rin told me, she refuses to wear the ring." Len sighed, "You didn't have to do this. I found out, Masumoto-san, wanted us to go out there with them as well. He talked to the manager that manages Locust...Vocaloid will be singing with them. Why do you think Rin and Miku went with them?" Len asked, "All you had to do was wait. But you are so damn selfish. You only think about yourself and your needs. Did you not think like that when you raped, Luka?" Len asked, Len then smirked as he leaned up his doorframe, "Imagine that raw drunk sex you could have had with Kagome...You and her are into kinky shit, right? Imagine how far it would have gone, if you had waited. Bummer for you, right?" Len asked, "It doesn't matter, her and I are going to hang out, when I meet up with them tomorrow." Len chuckled, "Maybe I am bi, and I will get lucky. And steal away the girl you are so in love. Then you and Kaito will get a piece of the cake you two made." Len smirked, "No, I am not like you. I rather not be, tainted." Len grinned, "Oh...Thank you for your honesty. Now, go pack." Len stated, then slammed the door in Meiko's face,

Meiko's eyes widened, "_I_..._I really fucked up._" Meiko thought, then saw a limo driver in front of her door, "Can I help you?" Meiko asked,

"Yes, I am looking a Meiko, Kaito, and Len." He stated, "I have already picked up Gumi and Miki, and they are on their way to meet up with Locust." He smiled, "Are you ready?" He asked, he watched her head gesture no, "Well, then buy clothes there. We need to go." He stated, then knocked at Kaito's door, then Len's. They were ready, Meiko realized the paper she threw away, was the memo. Everyone piled into the limo, Len sat as far as away he could, in fact he sat in front with the limo driver, Meiko and Kaito didn't say a single word to each other. Once at the airport, they all got on the plane. After a few hours, they met up with Gumi and Miki. They stayed silent, they didn't even acknowledge Meiko or Kaito. However, Len, Gumi, and Miki were laughing, and humming; **Cheers To That Drunken Bitch**, "That is such a catchy tune!" Miki exclaimed, "I can't wait to sing with Locust. I swear Kagome and Hitomi did really well for themselves!" Miki stated with a happy tone, they now were at the hotel that Kagome, Hitomi, Dai, Akio, Michi, Hizumi, Luka, Miku, and Rin were at.

"We are wanting to see Locust." Gumi stated,

"Oh, yes, they are on the top floor. Their manager booked them the best rooms. I swear. The room that Kagome and Hitomi got, is hella expensive. But I love going up there, to just hear them sing, and play. Its pretty cool!" The desk manager stated, "Oh, right. Go to that elevator there." He pointed, "That is the only elevator that goes up there." He stated, soon the group went to the elevator,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome and the band was jamming out. Luka, Miku, and Rin were now singing back up,

**Look at the girl at the bar**  
**Fine as hell, but as a deep secret**  
**Oh, baby, do tell me what you keep away**  
**Can we play a game? You tell me your secret and I will tell you mine**

**Like a dog chasing a cat**  
**Check out that ass, I can't stop looking**  
**If we had one moment together**  
**I could make you scream, SCREAM**

**Cheers to you, and you**  
**Give me a drink to drown my pride**  
**If these drinks keep coming the way they are**  
**Soon I will be screaming out**  
**CHEERS TO THAT DRUNKEN BITCH!**

**Look in the mirror, damn what a mess**  
**Is my make-up really that smeared?**  
**Ugh, I look like white trash**  
**Is that why that girl was looking at me in disgust?**

**Hear the screams**  
**That stall next to me is getting hot, oh so hot**  
**Joy? What Joy? **  
**I am stuck here alone again**

**Cheers to the girl next to her boy**  
**Watch her look at everyone with desire**  
**Watch her look at him with disgust**  
**Soon we will be screaming**  
**CHEERS TO THAT DRUNKEN BITCH!**

**Cheat cheat cheat!**  
**Gotta hear the moans passing through the cracks**  
**Is it over?**  
**No, they are back together again**

**Scream, oh scream my name**  
**Just a little more**  
**Let us dream of this night together**  
**When I am long and gone, you can scream**

**CHEERS TO YOU DRUNKEN BITCH!**  
**Cheer cheer cheer cheer**  
**Just a little longer**  
**Cheer cheer cheer cheer**  
**Just a little longer**  
**Cheer cheer cheer cheer**  
**CHEERS TO YOU DRUNKEN BITCH!**

Kagome laughed at the end of the song, but the laughing and smiles stopped, when she saw Meiko, "Meiko...What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome asked, then saw Len, "LEN! My man!" Kagome ran to him, and immediately hugged him, "My gay homie." Meiko laughed, "Alright...Doll..." Kagome was stopped, when Meiko tapped her shoulder, and gestured her to walk into the bedroom, Kagome followed her, "What?" She asked,

"Look, Kagome. I am sorry! I really am. I don't know what else to say! I am trying to beg for forgiveness here!" Meiko stated, "Please..." Meiko went on this long and extended speech, and when she was done, Kagome yawned, then pulled out her gun,

"Here." Kagome stated, she pressed the barrel of the gun to her chest, "You already killed me emotionally, now kill me physically." Kagome looked towards Meiko,

"I can't..." Meiko whispered,

"Why not?! YOU DID IT PERFECTLY WELL WHEN YOU FUCKED KAITO!" Kagome screamed, everyone was by the door, "So, tell me! DID YOU LIE TO ME WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME?!" Kagome screamed,

"NO! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU KAGOME! I made a huge fucking mistake when hooking up with Kaito! ALRIGHT! I was a drunk idiot, and slept with him! I know! Slap me! DO WHATEVER!" Meiko grabbed her cheek, as Kagome slapped her,

"Never offer me to abuse you. I will always take it. Until I can forgive you." Kagome stated, as she went to leave, she felt her hand being grabbed by her ex,

"Please...Kagome look at me." Meiko whispered, she watched Kagome look at her, "Tell me you don't love me, and look into my eyes. And if you say it...I will never bother you again." Meiko now searched her eyes,

Kagome didn't say a word then finally whispered, "I can't say that...Because I love you...But I can't trust you." Kagome then went on, "I am sorry. Before I can even think about getting back with you. You will do the biggest favor and let go of my fucking hand." Kagome growled, as she walked away from Meiko who was now in the middle of the room crying, "I have cried enough tears for you." Kagome stated, then left the room, and saw Len and Kaito hugging, "Wow...That was fast." Kagome chuckled,

"I can't hold a grudge. And I love him. We were talking on the plane, because I was put to sit next to him...And I realized, as much as I hate him. I love him more. So, we are going to go slow." Len smiled, Kagome walked passed him with a smile,

"Alright, enough with the sad bullshit! TIME TO GET WASTED!" Kagome exclaimed loudly, and began to pour drinks. She knew that this night, she was going to just have fun, and forget Meiko is here...Or at least try. Trying is easy...Resisting, not so much.


	65. Chapter LXIV

**ATTENTION: Explicit scene within.**

There Kagome was, dishing out drinks left and right. The only ones that were actually drinking alcohol was; Kagome, Hitomi, Hizumi, Dai, Akio, Michi, and now Meiko began to drink. Everyone was dancing and living things up in the penthouse suite. Kagome had about three shots of EverClear. She lived on the dangerous side, seeing EverClear has the most alcohol content in the world. Kagome was dancing, and enjoying herself. She walked to the bar, "Hey babe." Kagome winked towards her sister,

"What can I get for you, hot stuff?" Hitomi asked,

"A shot of Vodka, darling." Kagome stated, as she saw the shot, "DELICIOUS!" She grinned, "Wait...Is this Smirnoff?" Kagome asked, she watched Hitomi nod, "Flavor?" She asked,

"Green Apple." Hitomi replied,

"Oh, another shot, darling." Kagome winked, she shot back two shots, then got a beer, "Woohooo!" Kagome was not even close to drunk, her and Hitomi could drink several shots, and several beers. And when everyone was passed out, and plastered, they would have only hit the buzzed mark. Kagome put a cigarette between her lips, and lit up the end. She took a nice long steady drag, and exhaled the toxic substance back into the room. Kagome walked to Len, and pulled him away from Kaito, "Go with the flow." Kagome winked, "Want to make Kaito jealous?" She asked,

"YES!" Len stated, loud enough for Kagome to hear, he watched Kagome hand off her cigarette to Hizumi, who began to smoking away, he watched Hizumi take the beer, and began to drink away, and what Kagome did next, had people drop their jaws, not only was Len back with Kaito, she was going to piss Kaito and Meiko off,

Kagome took Len's hand, and placed the palm on her hip, her back against his front, "Follow my lead." Kagome, then began to rock her hips, in a seducing way. She was now grinding up against Len. Her right hand slowly ran up Len's body, and slowly skidded against the nape of his neck. Then she slowly wrapped her arm around the back of his neck. Oh, were they dancing dirty. But in this moment, Len and Kagome didn't care. Their idea was getting back at the bastards that broke their hearts. "Come with me." Kagome took Len's hand, and led him to the bedroom. Hitomi knew exactly what Kagome had planned, Rin saw Hitomi laughing,

"Baby, what is going on?" Rin asked,

"Kagome and Len are going to make Kaito and Meiko believe that they are having sex, by jumping up and down on the bed. While panting and moaning." Hitomi laughed hard, then heard Rin laugh,

**OoOoOoOoO**

Once in the room, Kagome slowly walked to her luggage, and grabbed a pair of her black laced panties, and put them over the key hole. "Are you ready?" Kagome asked, with a seductive tone, she walked to the bed. She watched Len walk to the bed, Kagome and Len tried hard not to laugh, "Alright, you have to moan. And moan my name, loud." Kagome winked, as she began to jump up and down on the bed, and banged her hand against the wall, "Oh, yes Len! Harder! Damn..." Kagome was moaning loudly, "Okay go." Kagome smirked,

"Ah, ah...Fuck yeah! Y...You are so amazing, Kagome!" Len moaned, as they kept up and down on the bed, and slamming their hands against the wall. They kept this charade going on for about an hour actually. Len messed up his hair, then messed up Kagome's hair. They honestly didn't care, they wanted to show Kaito and Meiko not to fuck with them. And soon, Len and Kagome emerged from the bedroom, "That was really good." Len grinned, then felt a slap against his face, "What the hell?! Its okay for you to cheat, but its not okay for me?!" Len asked, "Talk about a hypocrite!" Len snarled,

"We are finally back together! And you do this! How could you?!" Kaito asked, he then watched Len smile, one cocky smile,

"Easy. I always wanted to fuck Kagome." Len stated, then busted up laughing,

Kagome grinned, "And believe me...It was fucking amazing. Best I have ever had." Kagome now brushed against Meiko, and she flipped her black luscious tresses,

"Why would you do this to me...You know I love you..." Meiko whispered,

"Oh, honey. Look at my face, do I look like I care?" Kagome asked, as her tone, was seductive and rather evil sounding. Everyone knew what Len and Kagome were really doing behind the door, but Meiko and Kaito? They were absolutely oblivious to what was really going on, Kagome then busted up laughing, "Oh my god, you two are so fucking stupid." Kagome walked to Len, "Baby, they think we had sex." Kagome laughed really hard, and soon Len joined in,

"Oh, Kagome, your bed is like a trampoline." Len stated, and walked away with Kagome,

"Wait, you two didn't have sex?" Kaito asked,

"Ding ding, your man finally got it." Kagome and Len were still laughing,

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Kaito grabbed Len's arm hard,

"Whoa, fuck off man. We were playing the jump up and down on the bed card. Shit. I would never do that to you. I don't betray people. Like you did, Kaito. Len is like my brother, and I will do anything to protect him, do you forget that you were the one that fucked Meiko?! MY FUCKING FIANCEE!" Kagome was now in Kaito's face, "All you had to do was pull away! And tell her no! I guess you are no better than the men I used to date. They cheated on me. I guess I can cast the fucking Joker into the pile, because apparently I made Len cheat on you. Which is not even fucking true! I have been cheated on, I would never do that to another. And I will assume the bitch who is crying, has been cheated on as well." Kagome walked away from Kaito, "How does it feel to be part of the elite cheaters?" Kagome asked as she flipped her hair in Meiko's face and walked away, everyone loved hard dark Kagome could get, she was one girl that no one should piss off, and the second in line for that, is her sister, Hitomi. Anyone that pissed them off, either had a gun in their face, and were shot, because they were bad guys. Or they heard words, that could terrify anyone, "Hitomi, I need a shot of EverClear, stat." Kagome grinned, as she took the shot, "WOO DOGGIE!" Kagome stated, loudly. She looked back to Len and Kaito who were now leaving, "Bye bye lovers." Kagome grinned, as she saw them walk out hand in hand.

"Kagome...I am sorry." Meiko whispered, as she walked out of the room and went back to her room,

Kagome sighed heavily, "Shit...My buzz is gone." Kagome slammed her head on the bar, she then saw a key, "What the hell is this too?" Kagome asked,

"Meiko's room. Look, Kagome I can not do this tension bullshit. I really can't. And if we are going to keep going on this damn tour. Then you and her have to make up, even if you go to her room, and tell her to 'pretend' to make up. I don't give a flying rat's ass. But seriously, this stress is getting to me. I think this is the first night, I have ever drank past my limit. Granted that gag you just pulled was, funny. The tension between you and Meiko, is so thick, you can cut through it with a knife. Please Kagome, if not for the band, then do it for me. Because I am two seconds of flying back home." Hitomi stated, then handed Kagome a shot of Green Apple flavored Vodka, "Go." Hitomi stated, she watched Kagome shoot back the Vodka then leave the suite, "_They better work things out._" Hitomi thought, "_Or I will shoot them both, and force them to be in the same hospital room._" Hitomi grinned to her own thoughts,

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome sighed, as she walked to Meiko's room, "_Make up. Make up._" Kagome thought in a mocking tone, "_Why doesn't Hitomi make up with her. She can do it for both of us_..." Kagome thought then knocked on Meiko's door, she saw the door open slightly,

"What do you want?" Meiko asked,

"My sister is getting pissed off at me. She wants you and I to work things out." Kagome shrugged,

"Do you want too?" Meiko asked,

"It would benefit the band. And you and I." Kagome shrugged again, then was let in. "Look, Meiko...I am sorry for being a bitch. But you have to know where I am coming from." Kagome whispered, she watched Meiko lower her head, then begin to walk away, Kagome grabbed her wrist then slammed her against the door, "I can't do this anymore. So listen." Kagome stated as they were now face to face, "I don't want to make up with you. I can'..." Kagome swallowed hard, as she was feeling lust take over her body. Great, drinking leads to the bed. "Ahem..." Kagome stopped then pressed her lips hard against Meiko's lips, her tongue immediately invaded Meiko's mouth, instead of fighting Kagome off, Meiko immediately fell right into the strong kiss, their tongues were fighting against each other. Soon, Kagome released Meiko from the wall and walked them to the bed, and she immediately pushed Meiko onto the bed, "Dammit, I want you." Kagome whispered against Meiko's lips,

"Then take me." Meiko whispered seductively in Kagome's ear, and without warning their clothes were flying through the room, and soon they were completely nude. Both Kagome and Meiko's thoughts were going wild with desire and lust, Meiko's back immediately arched as she felt two fingers enter her, "Oh fuck...Kagome...harder." Meiko moaned, as she now began to rock her pelvis hard against Kagome's fingers, Meiko was only moaning louder, as she felt Kagome suck hard against her neck, "Ahhh..." Meiko was moaning and now panting. She wanted more and more, Kagome was toxic, and Kagome was the only to ever make her feel this good. Meiko was now gripping onto Kagome, "Oh...Deeper." Meiko moaned, she felt Kagome thrust only deeper and harder into her, "Oh yes." Meiko moaned, almost begging for more, she had now surpassed the length of time that her and Kaito were having sex. Something about Kagome gave her more pleasure, that she didn't want to stop. She needed more and more. Meiko pulled Kagome down, to now moan in her mouth, as she felt Kagome massaging her inner fold, "I..I..." Meiko could only get that out before releasing her juices. She immediately rolled Kagome over, and without warning, Meiko slammed two fingers into Kagome,

Kagome's back was now arched, her body was hot with desire. She might have not been moaning for more, but her body sure was. She began to pace herself evenly to the thrusts coming from Meiko, "More." Kagome finally moaned out, she now grabbed Meiko's hand to make her thrust deeper, "Now, go hard." Kagome moaned with a seductive breath behind the moan, she grabbed Meiko and pulled her down to kiss her hard, she felt Meiko pull away from the kiss to only chomp down hard of Kagome's bottom lip, what could Kagome say? She loved pain, made her feel alive. But even though Kagome loved pain, she loved giving pain. She now dug her nails deep into Meiko's back, and slid down, ripping flesh, "More...Oh Meiko harder." Kagome moaned, as she was now literally slamming her hips against Meiko's fingers, she was now gripping Meiko hard with her nails still dug into Meiko's back, Kagome moved her face to Meiko's neck and bit hard, and she wanted Meiko to mark her. Kagome moaned even more as she felt Meiko bite down hard against her neck, "Bite me. Mark me." Kagome moaned softly, as she began to feel Meiko suck at her neck, her body went into a whirl-spin, and soon Kagome released the tension that was building up, "I can't do this anymore. I can't be away from you..." Kagome pulled Meiko down, and kissed her softly, "I love you." Kagome finally admitted...Again,

"I love you too, Kagome." Meiko stated as she kissed Kagome again, she slowly slid her fingers out of Kagome, "Be mine again, please." Meiko was now pleading with Kagome,

"On one condition...Make that two." Kagome stated,

"What..." Meiko asked, as she flipped on the light,

"First, when you are around Kaito, I am there with you. You will still have to build up your trust with me Meiko. I am dead serious." Kagome stated, "I will not let you do that to me again. If you do, you can kiss that ring you are wearing goodbye. Because I will take and pawn the bitch." Kagome then smiled, as she got up, and walked to her pants, "And second, put the ring back on my finger." Kagome smiled, as she felt the cold metal take her warm finger, "Whew..." Kagome whispered,

"Are you okay?" Meiko asked,

"Just a wee bit cold." Kagome smiled, as she pulled Meiko into her arms, "Make up sex...Is amazing." Kagome whispered,

"I couldn't agree more." Meiko whispered, as she turned off the light and fell asleep in Kagome's arms, things were once again falling back into place, and this time, Meiko would do everything in her power to prove herself to the love of her life. The next morning, Meiko saw the ring on the night stand, "Oh come on..." Meiko began to cry, as she heard the water running, "Kagome..." Meiko called out, as she walked into the bathroom, and saw the black haired bombshell taking a shower, "Kagome..." Meiko whispered,

"Oh, you are awake." Kagome chuckled, and opened the shower door, "Well get in." Kagome whispered, as she watched Meiko walk to her. She kissed her softly, "So, how does it feel to be engaged to me again?" Kagome asked, as she now turned Meiko around, and she wrapped her arms around the thin framed girl,

"Amazing. But why...Aren't you wearing your ring?" Meiko asked,

"Oh, yeah. First things first...I took it off, so I could take a shower. Due to my fingers being so cold, it was slipping off. And as you can tell there is nothing protecting the drain, so it would be sucked down into the depths of watery hell." Kagome then softly kissed Meiko's neck, "And...I wanted to see your reaction." Kagome giggled then heard a soft whine, "Baby..." Kagome whispered,

"You are so mean." Meiko smirked, "I guess I will be mean too, no sex." Meiko heard a gasp,

"Whoa whoa! That is taking things a little too far, don't ya think?" Kagome asked, "And I highly doubt you could live without having sex with me." Kagome whispered, then began to wash her fiancee, "But I meant what I said last night, Meiko. If you cheat again, we are through for good. No going past go. No collecting two hundred dollars. It will be over." Kagome stated,

"Did you just use a Monopoly reference?" Meiko asked,

"Why, yes I did." Kagome stated then turned Meiko around, "Promise when we are apart you will never cheat on me." Kagome now searched Meiko's eyes,

"I promise." Meiko felt tears run down her cheeks, "I promise." She now leaned in and kissed Kagome, the shower got hot. But not because of the water, a whole another reason. Meiko got out of the shower, after they got clean even if the water was cold.

**OoOoOoOo**

Kagome left the room and saw Hitomi, "_Shit._" Kagome thought as she went to go back in but realized she left the key,

"Kagome..Oh my god!" Hitomi walked to her, "I said make up, not have sex!" Hitomi exclaimed, "And you are wearing the ring again?!" Hitomi asked, "Ugh...Did you get plastered?!" Hitomi asked, "Oh my god! And you let her mark you!?" Hitomi asked,

"I can explain. I went to her room last night, like you told me. Her and I were talking. And desire and want took over. And her and I fucked. And then I put on the ring. I guess...We are back together. But I do want to take it slow. Even if we are engaged again. It won't be the same for awhile." Kagome whispered,

"You guess you are back together?" Hitomi asked, with arc of her brow,

"Well, we are...But..." Kagome was going to finish, then Meiko took her hand after she left her room,

"But we are taking it slow. I will make sure, Hitomi, I not only earn her trust again. But yours, and my friends. I can't live without her." Meiko whispered,

"Uh huh." Hitomi was now in Meiko's face, "You hurt her again, and I will end you." Hitomi stated, "And don't think I won't." Hitomi walked away then shook her head,

"Well, I need to go to the room and get new clothes." Kagome stated, as she walked with Meiko to the elevator, she immediately went to her bedroom, and put on new clothes. Kagome always looked good, she heard the fax machine going off, she ran to the fax,

"_My good Locust! We are going to Egypt! Pack your bags, you will leaving in five hours. Your private jet is waiting for your arrival. Vocaloid will be joining you on your private jet. Oh, Kagome. I loved the song; _**Porcelain Doll**_. So amazing. Your manager out. OH! Don't forget to tell the rest._"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Back to Egypt." Kagome sighed, as she walked out of her room. "Go pack baby, we are heading out." Kagome stated,

"Why?" Meiko asked, then heard Hitomi ask 'Why' soon after her,

"We are going back to Hell, Hitomi. Egypt that is. We have a show there. And we are leaving in five hours." Kagome mustered, things were surely looking up for Meiko and Kagome. But as Kagome and Luka were concerned? Somethings should never be left unspoken..Or in their case...Untaken.


	66. Chapter LXV

**ATTENTION: This next chapter is going to be...Well, weird. But I was given a suggestion. And I want to use it. There is a drug that Kagome needs, its called _Mepharatine_. I totally made it up. So, don't look it up...It doesn't even exist, lol. Made it up with my mind. Anyway, now we will know the truth about the tattoo on her back. A few chapters back...We found out that Kagome had a cherry blossom tree on her back, and she stated that she gets a new petal added every time some dies, that she loves. Well, we are going to find out that it was a lie. So, we are about to take the story to another level. Enjoy.**

* * *

The group was on the plane, of course everyone sat by their lovers. Luka and Miku were all up and close snuggling. They were holding each other. Miki and Gumi were giggling, and Miku was now flailing as Gumi began to tickle her. Len had fallen asleep on Kaito's shoulder. Hitomi and Rin went into the bathroom, to make love. Oh yeah, turbulence made everything better. Hizumi and Akio were sleeping as well. Dai and Michi were playing red hands. Kagome was holding Meiko's hand, as she was completely passed out and sleeping on Kagome's shoulder. To Kagome, Meiko was completely perfect. Meiko has now taken over Kagome's heart, fully. Kagome leaned in, but grunted in pain. She managed to grit her teeth, the pain slowly faded. Kagome softly kissed Meiko's forehead. Kagome soon fell asleep against Meiko. Everyone was now asleep, the trip to Egypt seemed that they would never get there.

"_The captain has turned on the seat belt sign. We are now descending._" The Flight Attendant stated over the intercom,

Luckily everyone was already buckled in. And what they all didn't understand, why they needed a flight attendant for a private jet. But they didn't care. They had each other, that is all that matters, right? The tires extended and soon jolted, waking up the group. Because they all decided that they needed to sleep. All of them woke up. Kagome nudged Meiko, "We are here babe." Kagome stated, as she grunted softly. She shook her head, her back was in a lot of pain all of sudden. She sighed, then walked off the plane with everyone. After they got their bags, they went to get their luggage. Hitomi and Kagome ran to Jahad and Sahar. They were going to stay with them while in Egypt, "I missed you!" Kagome exclaimed,

"Awww, I missed you too." Jahad replied,

"And I missed you too." Sahar added,

Sahar walked them to the limo that had rented, she looked at Kagome's eyes. They were changing, slowly. Nothing to serious yet. They all piled into the limo, and rode to the mansion. They were all talking, laughing, and having a good time. Except, Kagome, she was now sweating as she was trying to hide the pain. Once at the house, Kagome ran out of the limo and into the mansion. She ran to the bathroom, and immediately threw up. The pain was getting worse and worse,

**OoOoOoO**

Hitomi, Jahad, and Sahar ran after Kagome. They helped her out of the bathroom. And took her to a bedroom, Sahar then saw Meiko and Rin, "No. Don't come in. We have this." She stated, and slammed the door in their faces, and locked the door. Kagome was now screaming bloody murder,

"Kagome! When was the last time did you take your shot?!" Hitomi asked, as she ran to the closet, they were in Kagome's room. She was trying to find a syringe, "Oh my god..." Hitomi's eyes widen when she turned around, the tattoo was now etching in a new petal, but not only a petal. But a whole cherry blossom. "Kagome.." Hitomi slipped her hand into Kagome's,

Kagome squeezed hard, "FUCK!" Kagome screamed, as her other hand gripped the sheets. The tattoo kept growing, as the skin was being etched in. Like a knife slowly carving into Kagome's back. Her breathing became pants. Kagome honestly sounded like she was giving birth, "SHIT SHIT!" Kagome screamed as another line etched into her flesh, making blood stream down her back,

Jahad immediately unlocked door and ran out. He saw the group standing there. He didn't bother to acknowledge. He went and got rubbing alcohol, and a towel. He pushed everyone away from the door, "DO NOT COME IN HERE!" He screamed, he walked in and slammed the door. Locking the door behind him. "Kagome...Hang in there." He whispered, as he now began to wipe away the blood. The petal now took the place on the tree, but she would go through a lot more pain. Each and every single life Zahra took, was now being etched into her flesh. And soon, the screams would only become louder, when the cherry blossom was carved into her flesh, she was now having the blossom added after she took Zahra's soul, "Almost done..." Jahad stated,

"Wh...Why didn't they come in sooner?" Sahar asked,

"She was taking the drug that keeps her other urges controlled. And also, the souls had to be counted out." Hitomi stated, as she thought her hand was going to break from Kagome squeezing so hard, "Hang in there, Kagome." Hitomi whispered, as Kagome screamed ever so loud. Once the carving was done, she injected her sister with; Mepharatine. The drug helped her urges not come out. Hitomi was worried about Kagome. She remembered what she did. Kagome gave up her soul to save Chiharu. Instead things back fired. Not only did Kagome lose her soul, she was now a soul collector. And in order to redeem her mortality, she would have fill the tree with petals until the tree was complete, and then she would have redemption and would no longer be immortal. She had the ability to make herself, look as if she was dead. And she healed rather fast. And that was something she couldn't hide. Except one, was catching on...Len.

**OoOoOoOo**

Len was beginning to think on how every time Kagome had gotten hurt, she healed rather fast. Especially when her ribs were bruised, within a couple days she was better. "What if she is a Vampire?" Len asked softly,

"What?" Kaito asked,

"I am serious...What if Kagome is a Vampire..." Len whispered then heard Gumi laugh,

"Have you been reading those stories again, Len? Vampires and all of that shit isn't real." Gumi stated,

"Yeah, she is right. Are you okay?" Meiko asked,

"I just find it odd, that she heals fast...And every time we go to out, no one looks away from her. You can see the lust and hunger in their eyes. Surely, you had noticed...Or am I the only one?" Len asked,

"Now that you have said something...I have noticed that she...Is hardly hurt. She did heal really fast when she got shot in the shoulder twice. Wasn't it only two weeks and she was healed?" Luka asked,

"That is true." Miku began, "Its odd that she not only heals fast. But she has away to make things are alright. You did notice that she saw the sniper, and pushed Sahar out of the way. I don't think her gun would have shown her where the sniper was at...Her gun isn't even shiny." Miku whispered,

"So, what are we saying here? That Kagome-sama is a Vampire?" Rin asked,

"I have no clue what we are saying. Just weird line of events." Miki finally chimed in, "What do we do?" Miki asked, "We can't just go up to her and ask, 'Kagome, we are worried. And we were wondering do you like the taste of blood...You know...What...Are you a Vampire?!' That would be odd..." Miki whispered, she watched Hitomi walk out of the room, with a blood soaked towel, "Is she okay?!" Miki asked,

"She is fine, she needs rest. Please do not go in the room." Hitomi walked passed them, as she tried to rush with the now dripping towel. She was literally running to the laundry room,

**OoOoOoOo**

Kagome groaned in pain, "Is it over?" She asked, Jahad helped her up, and shut the closet door. Kagome looked back into the mirror, and saw that over thirty new petals were added to the tree, and on the small stream that wrapped around the tree, had a lonely cherry blossom, "Uhh...It hurts..." Kagome whispered, "I...I..." Kagome was cut off,

"You need another shot. Your eyes are changing." Sahar whispered, as she pushed the needle into Kagome's arm, then slowly walked her to the bed, and laid her down, "Get some rest, Kagome." Sahar stated, then left with Jahad. They used a key to lock the door, they needed no one to go into the room. Jahad was greeted by Meiko,

"What the hell is going on with my fiancee?!" Meiko snarled,

"She was just in a lot of pain, thats all. And the blood was from her bleeding, obviously." Jahad stated, "Please get comfortable. Dinner is in an hour." Jahad stated, as he walked with his sister. "This is bad." Jahad whispered, and watched Sahar nod. They both knew that Kagome would have to retrieve a soul while she was here, but when?

**OoOoOoOo**

Kagome slowly stood from the bed, and went to the mirror. Her hues began to flicker, soon they were crimson with a silver ring around the iris, "_I hate my life._" Kagome thought, as she walked to the window, she was wearing a white take top. Her hues looked out to the city. She had not only gotten the petals for all of the patients that died beneath Zahra's care. She also got the souls from all of the guards that she had killed during their escape, "Too think that when I gave up my soul, my first petal would be my fiancee's...Then soon her mother." Kagome smirked, as she began to feel her body increasing in heat. As she let her body take on the heat, she felt a pulsating feeling, she knew there was a soul nearby that she would have to take, "My life is so worth the risks." Kagome grinned, as she turned on her heel, and began to get ready for the soul she would be taking soon.

**OoOoOoOo**

The group was pacing back and forth in front of Kagome's room. They saw Hitomi walking to them, holding a tray of food, "Hitomi. Stop." Len demanded, "What the hell is wrong with Kagome-sama?! And why can't see we see her?!" Len asked in a demanding tone,

"Never use that tone with me! This is none of your concern." Hitomi snarled, "Do not make me shoot you. Next time you speak to me like that, I will make sure you never speak to me like that again." Hitomi snarled once again, then unlocked the door. She saw her sister walk out of the room, "Kagome...Your..." Hitomi mustered, then saw her sister smirk at her. Hitomi dropped the tray and ran after her sister, "Kagome!" Hitomi grabbed her arm, "Are you sure this is a good time..." Hitomi whispered,

"I have too." Kagome stated, "Make sure that they do not follow me." Kagome whispered, she ran out of the mansion. She looked up towards the mansion, then darted towards where she needed to go. Things were awfully weird. Kagome wanted to be mortal, but knowing she couldn't die, made things a little more fun. Kagome smirked, as she looked around, and the soul she was about to take was a six year old girl's. Kagome slowly walked to the girl,

"You are here?" She asked,

"Y..Yes" Kagome now knelt before the girl, "How did you know I was coming?" Kagome asked,

"I saw you in my dreams. You were here to take me..." The little girl whispered, "I am ready." She mustered,

"But...Why so eager?" Kagome asked, her tone was completely different. Her voice didn't sound soft and innocent. No, her voice sounded rigged, with something that couldn't be explained,

"My parents...Beat me. My dad...Does things to me." She lowered her eyes,

Kagome smiled gently, "You will be soon living without pain." Kagome extended her hand, then immediately dropped the red ball that the girl was carrying. The ball then entered the middle of the street, the girl ran after bouncing ball. Kagome turned, and heard a loud thud, and a man screaming as he exited the vehicle. Kagome didn't look back, until she felt the little girl's hand in her own,

"Kagome-sama...Are you coming with me?" She asked,

Kagome smiled softly, "No. I can't come with you. However, I can take you where your soul is destined. Do not worry, little Sahara. You will going to a peaceful place." Kagome watched the girl disappear. Kagome felt the pain, she immediately ran to the house. Once to the house, Kagome ran to her room, and gritted her teeth, she slowly removed her shirt, as blood began to trickle down. Kagome was in a lot of pain, the petal rested on the very top of the tree. She walked to the syringe, and pushed the needle into her arm, and released the toxic venom. Soon, her hues were a piercing blue. Kagome sighed, as she hated the monster she become. But she wanted to be mortal, she wanted to live with Meiko forever, and die as an old couple. This was an option that only Kagome could do, however, in order to do that. The cherry blossom tree, would have to be done. A full tree of souls, before her soul would be released and her mortality would return.


	67. Chapter LXVI

Kagome had decided to leave her room. She slowly descended down the stairs, she saw the group standing there. Their faces were shown with concern, but Kagome discarded their worries as she walked passed them. She didn't care, right now. She saw herself as this disgusting creature, a monster. She didn't want the group to know her horrible secret, but deep down she knew that they knew something was up, and she tried to hide what was really to have become of her. She walked to the parlor, and sighed, "I am fine, Jahad." She whispered,

"Its scary that you know when we are around." Jahad stated, as he sighed ever so softly, "Kagome, when are you going to tell the group? They are asking some mighty hard questions. I mean after they saw the blood soaked towel. Hell, my maid had to clean up the damn mess, because the towel was dripping the crimson of your sins." Jahad stated,

"Oh, let me tell them the truth! THE TRUTH THAT I AM A FUCKING MONSTER!" Kagome screamed, not caring if anyone heard her, "Its hard enough that I lost Meiko once, I can't lose her again. I mean..." Kagome was cut off,

"If she walks away once knowing your secret, then she is a bitch." Jahad shrugged, "Look Kagome, sometimes it comes down to this sort of decision, you can keep living in sin, by living by nothing but lies. Or you can grow some cojones and tell the group." Jahad shrugged, "But that is all on you." Jahad stated, as he now slid open the doors, and walked out.

Kagome knew that Jahad was right, but this seriously could lead to some dire consequences, and in order to face them. Kagome had to tell them. Her hues just let the dance of the flickering flames take ahold of her now true colored hues. Her hues were actually purple, and sometimes they would glow, but deep down, Kagome knew where Jahad was coming from, due to the fact she knew that the group was asking questions, "_Why did I allow my soul_..._Become this_..." Kagome asked herself within her own thoughts.

**OoOoOoOo**

Len saw Jahad exit the room, "Jahad..." Len went to go on, but was immediately cut off,

"Look, you want answers ask Kagome. I will not mum a fucking word. Its not my tale to tell. So, you want answers, ask her." Jahad shrugged, as he walked away from the group,

"Do we even ask?" Luka asked, "She saved our hides a lot of times. I mean she saved us." Luka sighed, "So, why are we asking her of her good nature?" Luka asked,

"We need answers, Luka." Meiko stated,

"You are one to talk, you stuck up bitch!" Luka spat, "I wanted answers to why you fucking raped me! And all you could tell the damn group...Was what? You were in love with me...Right...Come on, Meiko, lets face the facts here. A true person who is in love with another would have simply told them. But you were to of a fucking coward!" Luka spat out, as she was now in her face, "I should fucking rearrange your damn smirking face. You piss me off!" Luka was pulled back by Gumi,

"Now now, lets not act like children. Look, Meiko and Len. I agree with Luka, we shouldn't be asking questions that there may or may not be answers too. And besides, why is it so damn important to you, Meiko? Are you afraid that she is cheating on you, and the blood we saw was someone that was fucking her on the plane. Lets face the facts, you are a heavy sleeper. She could have easily gotten up, fucked the flight attendant, and came back to the seat without your know how. But hey, we all have secrets, don't we, Meiko?" Gumi asked, "I do have to agree with, Luka. I would love to be there when she rearranges your face. After all, you are no better than Miku, telling Luka that she was using Luka." Gumi shrugged, "Sorry for bringing that up, Luka." Gumi looked towards Luka who was too pissed off to care, "Look, Meiko, you have no reason nor do you have the right to beg for a secret that is not to be told. If Kagome wanted us to know, would she have told us?" Gumi asked, "Whatever her secret is, I promise you, I'll stand by her." Gumi stated, "After all, she has proven herself to be a better friend than your sick cheating ass." Gumi flipped her green tresses and walked away,

Miku snickered, "You go girl." Miku giggled, as she leaned against her pink haired lover, "Meiko, she is right. And she is right on the way I acted and treated Luka. But you have this amazing girl, and all you care about is wondering about her secret...You cheated on her. You are the one who should be showing that you trust her. And yet your not. You are sad and pathetic. And to think, I was going to let you back in. And try to be friends again. But I agree with Gumi, whatever her secret is, and she is willing to tell us. I will be standing by her. She has saved our lives multiple times." Miku sighed as she heard commotion come from the room, and soon the doors opened, everyone's jaws dropped as they saw Kagome's eyes were now a glowing purple,

"I am ready to tell you." Kagome whispered, as she walked away and went towards the large living room. Soon everyone followed her, the only one that had beaten them to the room, was Gumi,

"Oh...Damn, sexy eyes." Gumi chuckled, but saw the seriousness in Kagome facial features, "Kagome..." Gumi saw Kagome's hand raised,

"Its time for you all to shut the hell up, and listen. I will be telling you what I am..." Kagome sighed, "I am what you call a soul collector. I collect souls of the people that have died..." Kagome was cut off,

"Like a Grim Reaper?" Rin asked,

Kagome only chuckled, "No. There is only one Grim Reaper. We...As in myself and others, just merely collect the souls. You see, a Grim Reaper is stuck working as the Grim Reaper all of their lives. They are soulless. But as for a soul collector, if they collect the souls, and complete whatever symbol was put on their body, they will regain their mortality and soul." Kagome sighed, as she saw everyone's facial features just show nothing but confusion, "I can tell you all are confused. A soul collector is a person that willing gives up their soul to save another. For me...I did this for Chiharu." Kagome sighed as tears began to run down her cheeks,

**OoOoOoOoO**

The words; 'Chiharu has been diagnosed with Cancer' rang through Kagome's ears. This was like a bad song, or nails on a chalk board. Kagome wanted to do anything in her power to save Chiharu. But she knew deep down that she couldn't. Everything had lost their color, everything was now grey. And only one thing that seemed to have color was Chiharu, even if the color was fading away. She had been visiting Chiharu constantly, and every single time, Kagome had to witness Chiharu getting even more frail, and growing even more sick. Kagome took in a deep breath, as she walked out of the room.

"Sad things happen to good people." A hushed voice stated in the darkness,

"What?" Kagome asked, she saw this beautiful female walk out, "Wh..Who are you?" Kagome asked,

"No names, Kagome. You see I know all about you. You love Chiharu, right?" The female asked,

"More...More than the world." Kagome simply replied,

"Have you ever heard about...Soul Collectors?" She asked,

"So..Soul what now?" Kagome asked,

The female snickered, "A soul collector is one that willingly gives up their soul to save another. Do not fret, you will still be alive. Just soulless, however, a soul collector must be bond to someone with a soul. Because they can't live without one. So, they are bond to one person forever. A soul collector and the person they are bond too, are immortal. Until the day, the soul collector collects all their souls that they need to collect. Then their soul is returned and so is their mortality. For instance, Kagome. You and Chiharu could become connected. You will never grow old, her cancer will be gone. You two will never be sick, ever. And the best part, a soul collector can take their sweet ass time collecting their souls." The female smiled, her hues were a bright crimson that glowed in the darkness, then again, Kagome couldn't even see the female, just her eyes,

"Wh..What do I have to do?" Kagome asked, as the question fell from her lips. She saw a contract in her hands, and she yelped as she felt a sharp object her skin, and soon her blood became the ink of the feathered tipped pen,

"All you have to do is sign." The female stated, "And Chiharu will get better." The female lied, she knew that Chiharu was way to far gone, but she was willing to let Chiharu live longer, than the doctors expected. The day Chiharu died, the female even wept, she saw Kagome run to her,

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Kagome hiccuped through her tears, "Wh..What have I done?! I should have killed myself with her!" Kagome yelled,

"Ah, yes, but that would never happen." The female stated, as she began to count down from ten, and soon Kagome saw her sister being rushed into the hospital, "Funny how life has a strange twist of events...You can save your sister, or become a selfish bitch and let her die too. Your choice." The female stated, and soon she saw the soul of Hitomi bind to the body of Kagome, "I will see you soon." She stated, as she said that a male came and took Kagome's soul.

Kagome stood there in front of the room where Chiharu had died, and saw her sister walk out of her own. Kagome was stuck in a dumbfounded way, as she just saw her sister walk out as if nothing had happened, "Hi...Hitomi..." Kagome whispered,

**OoOoOoO**

Everyone now looked from Kagome to Hitomi, "Wh..Whoa wait you two are bound to each other?!" Len asked,

"It would seem so." Hitomi finally spoke, "My soul is bound to her body. And she protects me. Now, don't get yourself confused with the story of **Ciel** and **Sebastian** from **Black Butler**. I can't order her to do something, but she, however, is my personal bodyguard." Hitomi stated, with a sly smile, "I know this is a lot..." Hitomi was cut off,

"Wait...You lied to us! Both of you?!" Rin asked angrily, "How old are you really?!" Rin asked,

"I am twenty-two. And Kagome is a year older than I. Rin..." Hitomi went to touch Rin,

"Don't...I hate you...Both of you. You may have protected us. But that doesn't give you the right to lie to us!" Rin yelled, as she shook her head, "I...I am leaving." Rin whispered, as she immediately called the taxi company, and got a taxi headed her way, "I rather be around people that do not lie to me. Who is with me?" Rin asked, she saw Meiko and Kaito rise, "Len...Aren't you coming?" Rin asked her twin,

"No, and here is why. Kagome is my friend. And so what she is a soul collector. She is still my friend. Liar or not, Rin. She saved us so many times. Her and Hitomi both. Jahad and Sahar stuck their necks out for us, and what are you doing? Walking away...You are sad and pathetic. And to you, Kaito. After everything we have been through, how could you just leave me..." Len was now crying, he looked towards Kagome who was now pleading with Meiko, but soon he saw Meiko hand Kagome the engagement ring,

"Its over." Meiko whispered, she now looked towards Hizumi, Akio, Michi and Dai, "Aren't you wanting away from her?" Meiko asked,

Hizumi snickered, "Look, I got to fuck a sexy soul collector." Hizumi chuckled, "And no. She is my best friend. I guess you can say, I am not as shallow as you. I guess you and that blue haired freak can fuck on a regular bases. But I rather get shot in the face, then walk away from Kagome and Hitomi. They have been there for me countless times. And I will be damned to just up and leave them. Meiko, when will you get your head out of Kaito's ass?" Hizumi asked, soon he felt a slap against his face, "Ow." He said in a mocking tone, "Have a good life bitch, prick, and bitch again." Hizumi referred to Meiko, Kaito, and Rin. They all watched them walk out of the house. Hizumi's eyes scanned over to Kagome, who was on her knees weeping. Luka went to comfort her, "No...You can't comfort her." Hizumi whispered, "I am actually surprised that...Uhm, let me try to get your names right...Luka...Miku...Uh...Gumi...Miki...And Len stayed...Did I get them right?" He asked, and watched them all nod,

"I needed to stay by Kagome's side. She has protected us." Luka stated, "I am sorry...But I will not and I refuse to walk away from these two." Luka whispered,

"I agree with Luka. I consider Kagome and Hitomi like my sisters." Miku whispered, as she saw Gumi, Luka, and Miki nod in agreement. But soon they all sat there in silence, hearing Kagome, Hitomi, and Len cry. Miki and Gumi went to comfort Len. Hitomi and Kagome comforted themselves. Kagome was officially done with Meiko, and Hitomi gave up on girls entirely, and has now decided to go back to men. Len didn't know what to do. He loves Kaito, surely, but his heart was completely broken. Things were only going to take a huge turn towards the strange and unusual.


	68. Chapter LXVII

Kagome was now outside, with a Camel unfiltered tucked in between her middle and index finger, "_What a sad world we live in_..." Kagome thought to herself, she then sighed heavily before taking a slow and steady drag of her cancer stick, then slowly releasing the toxic fumes out through her nose,

"You actually like those things?" Gumi asked,

"Yeah, actually I do, so asked the girl with green hair." Kagome chuckled, "By the way...You and your pack of hounds, have some strange color hair. Green, Teal, Pink, and so forth. I guess I got lucky...Black hair. I usually call it Raven Black." Kagome mustered, as she rubbed her neck, where a raven tattoo actually painted with a needle into her flesh,

"Did those hurt?" Gumi asked, trying to make small talk with the singer,

"Did what hurt? When I fell from Heaven?" Kagome teased Gumi, with an irritating question,

"You know, I'm trying to make small talk with you...Can't you just try?" Gumi asked,

"Yes, if you are talking about my tattoos, they hurt. Only the one on my arm. After that, I just forgot about the pain. I used to moan actually. I like pain, and I love to be tortured." Kagome smirked, as she took another drag from her cigarette, "Gumi...Is it?" Kagome asked after she exhaled the smoke through her nostrils,

"Yeah...That's my name." Gumi replied,

"Why are you with, Miki? That is your girlfriend's name, right?" Kagome asked,

"Yes...I am with..." Gumi was cut off,

"I asked because I can tell you are starting have these tense feelings towards her. You seem...What would be a good word...Annoyed with her...Is it because she loves cherries? Is it because she has this problem with be annoying with her constant giggling..Or is it because you secretly lust for someone else?" Kagome asked,

"May I be honest?" Gumi asked,

"We are all friends here, Gumi. Be honest away." Kagome stated in a sarcastic tone,

"The answer is yes to all three." Gumi replied, as she tucked her green tresses behind her right ear, "I don't know why...But lately Miki is getting under my skin. The cherries I don't mind so much, I love carrots...I guess I am like some green haired rabbit or something on those lines. But I don't know. There is someone I want, so bad." Gumi whispered, "Sorry. Why did you seem interested in Meiko..." Gumi was about to go further in the question,

"Eh, she seemed alright at first. Our first confrontation was when I was getting all pissy. I am going to be honest, tuna is fucking disgusting. And just no. Meiko at the time seemed normal. And different. You see, I am usually with guys that are abusive or girls that are wanting to talk to me twenty-four seven. But here is the thing, I can't be there and here at the same time. I need space at times. And when I met Meiko, I felt a relief that I could finally be myself, but yet she goes and cheats on me. And leaves when I finally tell the truth...The truth shall set you free. Well, fuck the truth, all it has ever done is made people feel like shit." Kagome stood, and flicked the cigarette away from her, then finally approached Gumi. She looked deep into Gumi's eyes, "And I would suggest one thing, if you lust for another, take a break from Miki. And don't cheat on her. But if it is just a fling you want, then stop and get the thoughts out of your head. Seriously, don't be like Meiko the deceitful bitch." With those words Kagome walked back into Jahad's house and went to her room.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Len...Please stop crying." Luka tried helping out the blonde haired male, "Kaito isn't worth it." Luka stated, as she hugged the male, but was pushed away,

"You got Miku! Why can't I have anyone?! I should have gotten with Kagome when I had the chance!" Len spat out, then immediately covered his mouth, "So...Sorry." Len whispered,

"I knew it! You so have a thing for Kagome." Miki giggled, "Why not try now? She is beyond single." Miki smiled,

"Maybe he wants to mend his broken heart. Kagome on the other hand, will not waste time." Hitomi shrugged as she chimed in, "You see Kagome when she falls in love, she falls hard. However, if they break her heart, she just shuns the light out. And keeps the darkness in. And moves on. Doesn't mean she didn't really love the girl or guy. She just moves on, and gets away from the pain. She did that Hizumi..." Hitomi was going to continue,

"What about me?" Hizumi asked,

"How fast Kagome moved on from you, silly." Hitomi chuckled,

"Oh, yeah. I swear I thought she would have cried more. I find out she has a new boyfriend. Love is war, but only the strongest will fight for it, and never want it to end. The others will get shot with the musket and die." Hizumi chuckled,

"Nice analogy, Hizumi." Hitomi rolled her eyes, she then looked towards Miku who was staring blankly out the window, "Miku, are you okay?" Hitomi asked,

"Wh...Oh yeah. Sorry." Miku whispered,

"Miku...Baby what's wrong?" Luka asked, as she walked towards her teal haired lover,

"I see what Meiko keeps on doing to Kagome. And it isn't right. And I don't want that to happen to us, Luka-sama. You mean way to much to me. I should have gotten with you way sooner than what I did...I..." Miku was cut off with a kiss,

"Miku, I will never up and leave you, you mean way to much to me as well. You complete me, and always will." Luka smiled to reassure her girlfriend, "I love you, Miku." She felt Miku wrap her arms around Luka's petite frame, and soon they were just holding each other,

Hitomi went to say something, before she heard the fax machine going off, "Who in the hell could that be?" Hitomi asked, with a disgusted tone. She walked over and saw a memo, "Oh...Its for...No wait its for us." Hitomi whispered before walking out, "What the hell is the song; 'Miss Venomania'?" Hitomi asked, she tried to remember but due to massive breaking up bullshit, she was drawing blank,

"Oh, its the song Luka did. Its based off the song sung by Gakupo, but the girl version of a chick having a harem basically. Why do you ask?" Miku asked,

"Well, Matsumoto and our manager wants Kagome to do the song. But they want a very dark version of the song. I guess that is our cup of tea." Hitomi chuckled, as she walked up the stairs and headed towards Kagome's room, she softly knocked on the door, "Kagome..." Hitomi whispered, she slowly opened the door, and she saw Kagome slip a razor in her mouth, cutting her tongue and lips. She watched the blood spill into the cup of tea, "You should really not listen to our master on that sort of shit." Hitomi whispered as she leaned up against the wall, "So, their manager and our manager want you to be a whore in a new song." Hitomi chuckled, as she saw another cup sitting on the table, "Is that for me?" She asked, she saw Kagome nod. Hitomi shut the door behind her, "So, are you up to it?" Hitomi asked,

"What exactly is the song about?" Kagome asked her lip and tongue healed instantly, she took a sip of her now bloody tea,

"Well, its about a whore, practically. She has a harem of hot babes, who she practically fucks. But you know how Locust is. They want a very dark version." Hitomi chuckled as she took a sip of the bloody tea, "Mmmm, bitter. Having bad memories right now?" Hitomi asked, as she heard her sister chuckle, "So, Gumi. Is it me or is it she seems off..." Hitomi asked,

"Nope, she is off. I feel like Miki likes someone else as well. Not one of us though. Possibly your ex. Since Rin has been gone, Miki has been..Acting strange. Like she seems distant." Kagome shrugged, "Who cares though? They are nothing but whiney little brats. And I am sick and tired of babysitting." Kagome rolled her eyes, she now took another sip of her tea, "I am sorry that its so bitter. I feel so bitter myself." Kagome mustered, "When, by the way, do they want us to make the video to the song?" Kagome asked,

"Uhm, tomorrow. Short notice, huh?" Hitomi asked,

"Very short notice. Have you heard from her, yet?" Kagome asked with an arc of her brow, she waited for Hitomi to get what she was actually asking,

"Oh! Her. No." Hitomi replied, then took a sip of her tea, "Well, I guess we should get some rest, before the long video process. Yay." Hitomi snarled then sighed, "Goodnight, Kagome." Hitomi leaned in and kissed Kagome's cheek, then slowly stood and walked out of Kagome's room, Hitomi sighed as she now headed towards her empty and dark room,

**OoOoOoOo**

Everyone went to the castle, except Jahad and Sahar. The director ran to them, "_Ah! There you are._" He smiled, "_Alright, here is the deal. Kagome you are going to be a very dark version of Miss Venomania. Luka and Miku will come and kill you. You will be with Gumi, Miki_..." He stopped and brought a blonde, "_This is Lily. And you will be with three other girls. Veronica, Madam Dupree, and Angela._" He smiled, he walked them to the castle. "_Isn't it she beautiful?_" The male asked,

"Sure." Kagome shrugged, she sighed softly, "So, I did read the song. Who is going to be my 'best' friend that I have this huge crush on?" Kagome asked,

"_Gumi_." He replied, as he walked Kagome to the back room, "_Time for you to get ready. You'll be wearing a crimson colored Victorian dress._" He smiled, "_And soon you will be wearing a midnight black dress, same style. You are going to be possessed by a Succubus demon, pretty much. And you look the part. I can already feel the darkness coming from you._" He stated with a soft smile,

"Your smile states otherwise." Kagome stated, as she saw the people with make-up come to her, and begin the process of getting her ready. "Ugh...Does this shit ever end?" She asked one of the ladies,

"No." She whispered her reply. She continued to work on Kagome's make-up. She found Kagome attractive. And she didn't know why, she just felt this strange feeling when she was around her, especially when she looked into Kagome's eyes, "Ahem...You are good now." The female stated,

**OoOoOoOo**

Once out of her dressing room, Kagome looked at everyone, they were stunned and how amazing she looked in the dress, "Yes, we all know." Kagome rolled her eyes, she saw the roses, "What in the hell are these for?" She asked,

"_Well, for starters, we are going let blood run over the white roses, and you will be handing them to; Gumi, Lily, Miki, Madam Dupree, Veronica, and Angela. They are to be your girls in your Harem. You will be naked in some scenes, and you will kiss every single one of the girls._" He chuckled, "_Its like a soft_..._Ahem, never mind. First scene, Kagome you'll be bathing away. And soon the bath water will become water, and in the reflection of the water, you'll see your hues flicker, and you'll become possessed._" He smiled, he watched Kagome walk to the bathtub, and soon her hands caressed the clear water before removing her dress. He cleared out his throat, as he watched the now naked Kagome get into the tub. As she got in, soon the water was turned on, and made the bath water become a soft crimson. Soon Kagome's eyes widened as she looked towards the reflection of the demon or herself in the water. Soon her hues flickered as she slowly stood and went to the shower to wash away the pig's blood.

Kagome reemerged from the bathroom, and was in the black dress, "Now what?" She asked, she was told that she need to hand the first rose to Gumi, then the rest of the roses would go accordingly to the list made. Kagome was very serious when she did her videos. The dark guitar riffs echoed the room. Kagome now smirked evilly towards Gumi as she handed her the first blood stained rose. Then began to hand out the rest of roses, accordingly what the director said. Soon Kagome was in bed with one of the girls, and soon she saw Lily crawl in the bed slowly. Miki and Lily both sang their parts, one would turn Kagome's head towards her, and they would share a kiss filled with lust, and their tongues would intertwine in a dark sadistic kiss. And soon blood rose on the bed, as Kagome bit the girls, she slowly wiped away the fake blood from her now blood stained lips. Soon she head '_cut_'. Kagome looked towards the male, "Was that good?" She asked,

He cleared his throat, "_P_.._Perfect._" He whispered, soon the cameras were rolling once again. He watched Kagome push Veronica against the wall, soon Kagome's fingers caressed Veronica's hot spot, a moan echoed through the room. Everyone who was watching felt the tension of pure lust. Soon, Madam Dupree kissed Kagome's neck, then let her tongue roll up slowly her neck and tugged at Kagome's earlobe. Kagome's fingernails dug into Veronica's flesh, as she bit her neck, then she turned her attention to Madam Dupree, then bit into her flesh. And soon she did the same with Angela. Now came the big scene. Kagome removed her dress and slowly got into bed with Gumi, both of them were naked, "_Now, you need to show pure lust and attraction for Gumi, and you two will practically make out. Then your fingers will run her thigh, and you will stop there. Then Miku and Luka will entire as you, Kagome, go greet them at the door. And they will save all the girls. Gumi will exit last, then turn and look back at you. Then Kagome you will wake up in Gumi's lap. You will then touch or grope both Luka and Miku's chest, because in your dream they will have their breasts flattened. And after you grope them, both Luka and Miku will slap you and run the other direction."_ The male stated, "_And action!_"

Kagome looked towards Gumi, and smirked. She slowly lowered herself, and soon their lips met. Kagome didn't stop there, soon her tongue traced Gumi's lips, before letting her pink muscle enter Gumi's mouth, soon their tongues were doing a sick twisted tango. Gumi released a soft moan, and then so did Kagome. Kagome's fingertips slowly worked up Gumi's inner thigh, as their kiss only heated up. Kagome felt Gumi's arms wrap around the back of her neck, Kagome's tongue didn't release Gumi's tongue, and soon Kagome was softly sucking against Gumi's tongue. Kagome's fingers stopped riding upward, and she soon pulled away from the kiss. Kagome smirked, as she got up and headed for her dressing room and got dress for the final scene. Everyone that watched, including Miki, were just in awe. They didn't know what to say.

Kagome walked towards the door of the castle, and saw Luka and Miku enter after she opened the door. Kagome smiled, as she hugged them. She soon pressed her hand against each of their breast, feeling them being flat. She felt Luka stab her first, and soon Kagome fell to her knees. And the girls ran out of the castle, and soon Kagome saw Gumi run out last, she watched Gumi turn to look behind, and Kagome's hand reached out, and Gumi shut the door behind her, as Miku slammed the fake knife into Kagome's back. Soon, Kagome got in different clothes and slowly jolted from her sleep and looked at Gumi, and she began to tell Gumi about her dream. She saw Luka and Miku enter the room, she groped both of them. And she felt a sharp pain on each cheek as they ran off. She then heard, '_Cut!_'. "Well?" She asked,

"_That_..._Was wow amazing._" The male stated, "_Amazing. And we are done. In only twelve hours._" The director chuckled,

**OoOoOoOo**

Miki and Gumi were now arguing, "Its so fucking funny how easy you got into the kiss with Kagome!" Miki now slapped Gumi hard against the face, "Is it her...Is it?!" Miki asked, as she smirked, "It is..." Miki mustered, "Do...Do you want to know the truth?" Miki asked, as she watched Gumi nod, "I have fallen for Rin. And I know you have fallen for Kagome. Why deny it?!" Miki then slapped Gumi again, "WHY?!" She yelled, she didn't care who heard her. But she sighed as she shook her head, "I am going back to Japan. Just get with Kagome. And I will try and get with Rin. After all...Len is starting to get close with Hitomi." Miki giggled, she slowly looked at her ring finger, "I want to keep the ring. I always want to have a piece of you Gumi." Miki mustered as she leaned upward and kissed Gumi softly, "Later." Miki turned on her heel and left Gumi to her thoughts,

Gumi sighed as she turned on her heel and went the opposite direction, and headed towards Kagome's dressing room. She knocked softly, "Kagome.." Gumi whispered, she heard a click then saw Kagome standing there, "C..Can I talk to you?" Gumi asked,

"Sure, doll." Kagome smiled softly, as she let Gumi in and shut the door behind her, "What do you need to talk to me about?" Kagome asked, she watched Gumi lower her eyes, then sigh softly, "Is it that bad?" Kagome asked,

"It..Its not bad at all. I am just...Hurt." Gumi whispered, "Usually, I'm the strong one. The voice of reasoning. Now...I have no clue what to say, or do." Gumi began, as she kept her eyes on the floor, "I am usually the stern one. Miki and I just broke up. She admitted she had feelings for Rin. And she figured out who I have feelings for." Gumi sighed, "I know she doesn't feel the same." Gumi shook her head, "But...I need to ask you something, Kagome." Gumi looked up to Kagome,

"What is the question?" Kagome asked as she was putting on her eyeliner, and looked towards Gumi's reflection through the mirror,

"Are you a Vampire?" Gumi asked,

"Who told you?" Kagome asked as she sighed, "Who told you?" She repeated her question,

"I guessed it. Well, Len guessed it. At first I laughed it off, then when I started noticing the bits and pieces. I realized he was right. Are you?" Gumi asked again,

"Yes." Kagome finally replied, "I am a Vampire." Kagome stated then turned around, "And I am not joking. Hitomi is a Vampire as well." Kagome mustered, as she sighed, "You see, we were bitten." Kagome chuckled, "Is that all?" Kagome asked as she headed towards the door, she watched Gumi nod, "Okay then. I'll see you at the house." And with those words Kagome exited out of the room and headed towards where the limo was parked, what she didn't know was Gumi had fallen for her, and fallen for her hard. Gumi finally left the dressing room, and headed towards her and the Vocaloid's limo. Gumi remained quiet through the trip, she could hear everyone laughing, even Len. But Gumi? She was the quiet one. Like she told Kagome, she was usually the strong one, the enforcer. And now she was the silent one. She defended Miku, she defended Luka. But something about Kagome made her begin to think about everything. And she didn't know why, or how she had grown to feel this way towards Kagome. But Gumi had...She had fallen for the raven haired female. And she knew she had to find a way to tell Kagome, or forever not know how Kagome felt for her. If Kagome only liked her as a friend, she knew that she had to move on. However, if Kagome liked her more than a friend, she would do anything her power to try and make things work. Time would only tell, at this point.


	69. Chapter LXVIII

**ATTENTION: The Dream Of Death, is written by me. And there is an explicit scene.**

The sun kissed the performers, a whine was released from Hitomi, "Is it...It that time already?" She asked, as she slowly sat up, Locust had to make another video, but for a song that was written by Kagome, "Ugh...I don't want to go in!" She whined as she looked towards her sister, she chuckled, "_Why in the hell did she sleep here?_" Hitomi thought, "Kagome, wake up." Hitomi nudged Kagome so hard that she watched her roll out of the bed, she heard a loud thud and immediately busted up laughing, "Oh my god...Are you okay?" Hitomi heard a soft snarl, "Ah, you are okay." Hitomi cheered,

"Bitch." Kagome slowly sat as she rubbed her elbow,

"Oh, poor baby." Hitomi chuckled, "We have to make a video today. The 'hounds' want to come with." Hitomi sighed, "You know, Len is all over me. And I am starting to feel..Claustrophobic. I mean he isn't a bad guy at all, but I hate clingy people, ya know?" Hitomi saw that Kagome was miles away, "Still thinking about Meiko?" Hitomi asked,

"No. Gumi and I were talking last night. But she seemed a little off. She seemed...Distant, or depressed or needing to tell me something but never got that far. But she did ask if I was a Vampire, and I told her yes." Kagome shrugged,

"Smooth, Kagome. Real fucking smooth. They were not supposed to know. But...Len did guess it. You should have tried not to heal so fast. You could have easily stabbed yourself repeatedly." Hitomi laughed,

"Yes, that is so the answer." Kagome laughed, as she nudged her sister, "I love you. You do know that, right?" Kagome asked,

"Yes. I do. You make sure I know all the time. I love you too, Kagome." Hitomi gave a quick peck to her sister's lips, "Now go get ready." Hitomi pushed Kagome out the door, and walked to her bathroom and began to shower.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Do you have a crush on Kagome?" Luka asked as she looked at Gumi who was miles away, "Earth to Gumi." Luka whispered,

"Wh..Oh, sorry. What was the question?" Gumi asked,

"Let me ask you a much easier question. Why did you and Miki break up?" Luka asked,

"How did you know we broke up?" Gumi asked, trying to play dumb,

"Well, for starters, stop playing dumb with me. And secondly, you are no longer wearing your ring. Gumi what is going on? Usually, you are the one pushing. Like with Miku and I. You talked to Miku, and you got her to finally admit that she loves me. You stopped from Meiko beating the shit out of my girlfriend. And you got me to stop beating the shit out of Meiko. So, what happened to that Gumi...Gumi is there someone you are infatuated with...Smitten..." Luka stopped as she thought about the series of events, "Are you in love with someone else?" Luka asked,

"What does it matter, Luka?" Gumi asked, "You are right, usually I am the one stopping every bad thing to happen. And yet, I have fallen in love with someone I can't have." Gumi whispered, "And now I want to push myself away, but how can I?!" Gumi stood, and now for the first time Luka saw a different side of Gumi, "When I am around that bitch every fucking day! Every damn day, I can look into her eyes. And when I am about to push her away, she draws me back in. God...Why couldn't things be easier?! Why can't we just go back to how we were?! Not meeting those...UGH!" Gumi through the plate against the wall and walked away,

"Oh my god." Luka whispered, she felt her lover wrap her arms around her, "Good morning baby." Luka stated,

"What's going on with Gumi?" Miku asked,

"Simple. She is in love with Kagome." Luka replied, as she looked towards the plate that had shattered, she went to clean the mess up,

"No, miss, allow me. You are all guests." The male stated, "I do not believe my husband would want you to pick up a mess that was not made by you." He smiled,

"Wait...You are married to Jahad?" Luka asked, "But...He told..." Luka was cut off,

"It was a cover up." The male giggled, "You should get ready." The male stated, then went back to work.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The gang went to the studio, the band named Locust knew exactly that the Vocaloids didn't know how long that they went to make a video. Usually, they were at making the video for days. Not in twelve hours, that was a first. Kagome sighed, as she began to sing to get ready. She needed to sing the song, so the song would be recorded and ready for the video. Oh, really the truth was, that was beginning process of the song, and their videos. Kagome heard the guitars beginning to play, the keyboard began to play softly, and soon the drums came in.

"**I live in the sin**  
**And I live in my own eternal darkness**  
**I want to scream**  
**But my voice just doesn't seem to come out**

**Time goes by**  
**Like an hour glass**  
**I can feel the sand rushing over me, smothering me**  
**I don't want to look back at what we had**

**I want to crave an L in my forehead**  
**Let the L mark me eternally!**  
**WHY DID I FALL FOR YOU?!**  
**IS THAT YOUR PLAN?!**  
**NOW I LIVE...I LIVE**  
**In a dream of death**

**Time has gone by**  
**I can't seem to breathe, not anymore**  
**I scream, I cry, and now**  
**I die**

**If you could see how big of a fool you've become**  
**I could finally sit back and laugh**  
**But you still stand up strong**  
**Letting the world know of the wrong doings you have never done**

**I want to scream LIAR**  
**Yet when I see you, my heart stops**  
**WHY DID I FALL FOR YOU?!**  
**IS THAT YOUR PLAY?!**  
**NOW I LIVE...I LIVE**  
**In a dream of death**

**Kiss me once**  
**Kiss me twice**  
**Then let your toxic venom be what that kills me**  
**Fool me once**  
**Fool me twice**  
**Now take that knife and cut into my flesh**  
**Let the red rush down to the white tile,**  
**Finally letting my sins wash away on the floor**

**I want to lay down and DIE**  
**And when I see you cry, I'll be the one laughing in**  
**Your FUCKING FACE**  
**WHY DID I FALL FOR YOU?!**  
**WAS THAT YOUR PLAN?!**  
**NOW I DIE...NOW I DIE**  
**In your...Fucked up embrace**

**Goodbye dreamer**  
**Goodbye hater**  
**Goodbye to you and I**  
**JUST SAY THIS IS MY FINAL FAREWELL!**"

Kagome stopped, and smirked, "How was it?" She asked, she heard clapping, and heard them screaming. "Why thank ya!" Kagome stated then went to her dressing room, and got ready. She heard a knock at the door, "Come in." She whispered, Kagome happened to look into the mirror and saw Gumi appearing, "Oh, hello girl with green hair." Kagome chuckled,

"I need to tell you something. Don't speak until I am finished or I'll..." Gumi was cut off,

"Or you will punch me in the mouth, and I will not be able to sing for the next few days. I have heard you before. But do carry on, doll." Kagome smirked,

"When I first met you, I had the hugest crush on you. You have this amazing beauty, that words can't explain. Usually I am so strong. I usually can push people, and get them to finally speak the truth. But yet...I am weak around you. I am no longer strong. I am not...I am scared around you. And usually, I am fearless. And here I am...Wondering...Why...Why am I so weak around you?" Gumi took in a deep breath, "When I found Miki, I found her gorgeous, surely. I saw her at a seven point five. But you..Dammit...You are way past a ten." Gumi felt a knot clinging to her throat, as she heard; 'Tell me something I don't know.' Gumi took in a deep breath, "I am in love with you, Kagome." Gumi stated,

Kagome stopped putting on her eyeliner, "That is defiantly something I didn't know." Kagome sighed softly, as she turned on her heel and walked to Gumi, "Look, sweetheart, I am sure you are an amazing girl. I do. But I do not like you that way. I am sorry. I like you..." Kagome was cut off,

"Give me a few dates! At least! Please!" Gumi pleaded, she wasn't really like this. She never begged for a date in her whole life, and here she was begging for a chance with Kagome, "I..If you don't like me by the time we stop on the dates. Then I will push myself away from you, and try to be just friends with you. However..." Gumi was cut off,

"If I feel more for you, then I'll ask you out. Just know one thing, Gumi. You have not a damn clue what your getting your ass into." Kagome stated, "I am not the type of girl you bring home to your mother. Lets face the facts...I have a dark mind, and that could be cause by two things. Now, if you don't mind I need to get ready for the next scene." Kagome walked back to the mirror, "Our first date is tonight. And do be..." Kagome looked at Gumi's clothes, "Eh, we are just going to a cafe...I guess that works." Kagome smirked then winked at Gumi, then left the green haired diva in the dressing room,

**OoOoOoOo**

Kagome and Gumi walked to the Cafe, "I've been a few times. They have the best coffee and sandwiches." Kagome smiled as she walked close to Gumi, she slowly opened the door for the green haired diva. "So, what will be your poison?" Kagome asked,

"My..Po..Poison?" Gumi asked,

"Your drink." Kagome chuckled, "Yes, I would like a Double Shot White Chocolate Mocha with two shots of carmel. And I will also to like to take a Turkey and swiss cheese with pesto panini." Kagome now looked at Gumi, who now ordered, "Thank you." She paid the female and walked to the table that was near the window, "So, Gumi..Tell me why you love me." Kagome now looked towards the now fidgeting girl, "Gumi, I am not going to bite. Calm down. Its our first date. And I can tell you this. I am not liking it." Kagome sighed,

"I love you, because you are amazing. You have a beautiful voice. And you are beautiful inside and out. You have this amazing personality, and I know you will deny it. But there is something so mysterious. And you have...This..." Gumi sighed, "Kagome, words can't explain why I am in love with you. Why I care so much about you. But I do know that there is one word I could share about you and Meiko. Jealous. I wanted to be the one you went to bed with. I wanted to be the girl you fucked. But yet, I had to watch Meiko to be happy with you...And I wanted that so bad." Gumi now saw Kagome smile,

"Interesting word there, fucked." Kagome chuckled as she saw the sandwiches be brought to them, "Hmm, I gotta say, you are one interesting girl." Kagome stated as she took a bite out of her sandwich,

"What was your first tattoo?" Gumi asked, after she had swallowed the food,

"This one." Kagome stated, as she lifted up her shirt. On her left arm a beautiful bluejay on barbwire. "My mother loved bluejays." Kagome whispered, "My second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth tattoo is this one." She now pointed to the sleeve she had on her right arm, "All of my memories are on this arm. The artwork I did." Kagome chuckled, "The raven on my neck was next. Then the one on my back..." Kagome sighed, "Was one...I can say easily, I never wanted." Kagome was actually opening up, which was shocking even her, "So, tell me, do you have any tattoos?" Kagome asked,

"No. But I want one." Gumi smiled, "I just don't know what to get." Gumi whispered, as she took another bite of her sandwich,

"Well, whatever you decide, make sure you really need it. Make sure, its something you can see yourself having for the rest of your life." Kagome stated, "I love Ravens, and I had to get one. People don't understand me. But I don't really care. Some people choose to get to know me. And some don't." Kagome shrugged, she now finally finished her sandwich. She watched Gumi finish her sandwich, "Ready to head back to the house?" Kagome asked, she saw Gumi nod slowly, they ended up walking back. They were talking and laughing all the way back to the house. Kagome walked Gumi to her bedroom door, "Goodnight, Princess." She stated before pressing a kiss to Gumi's forehead, and then walked to her own room,

**OoOoOoOo**

Kagome was now dressed in a white tux with black trim. She had a tail on her coat. She just smiled, as she put on her white gloves and got ready for the Opera that her and Gumi were going to. In fact, this was now their seventh date, "So, tell me darling sister, are you falling for Gumi?" Hitomi asked as she watched Kagome getting ready,

"You know..I have no clue. I just know, I like being around her." Kagome smirked, as she grabbed her cane, "How do I look?" Kagome asked,

"You look..Really hot." Hitomi stated, and she was being serious, "But not as hot as that." Hitomi pointed to Gumi, she was wearing a white dress, that was tight around her, but who cared? She had the curves, the dress was a bit short. Hitomi and Kagome both gulped to how hot Gumi looked, "Have fun with that." Hitomi stated, as she walked away from her sister,

Kagome smiled as she walked to Gumi, "Are you ready?" She asked, she felt Gumi take her arm, Kagome only smiled as she now walked them to the limo. This night was going to be interesting. Kagome could be very evil, especially in a crowded place. Kagome walked to the ticket booth, and asked for balcony seat, the tickets cost her eight thousand dollars. They ended up getting the best balcony seat. They were by themselves, "So, we are going to be watching **_Carmen_**." Kagome stated with a warm smile, soon the Opera got under way. Kagome took off her right glove, as she slowly rested her hand on Gumi's thigh, "I think we need to finish what we started on the day when we did that video, don't you think?" Kagome asked, as her hand now worked up towards Gumi's hot spot,

"Are...Y...You sure...We...Sho..Should here?" Gumi asked in anticipation, Gumi felt her body get hot, as she now turned Kagome's face to her own, and immediately she crashed her lips against Kagome's, their tongues immediately intertwined around each other. And soon vibrations were against Kagome's lips, as Gumi felt Kagome's finger teasing her inner fold, Gumi's hand immediately grasped Kagome's wrist, "Tak..Take me..." Gumi whispered against Kagome's lips. And thats when she felt Kagome's finger enter her wanting and wet pussy, she moaned softly. Her body was on fire, she now knew why Meiko would moan loudly, just with the first thrusts, Gumi's body was more than wanting, and willing. Gumi slowly began to move her hips against Kagome's fingers, "Ugh...Uh...Kagome...Pl..Please don't stop..." Gumi began to moan a little louder, as the Opera continued to progress, so was Gumi's fever for her climax, she never felt this good. Not even when her and Miki were going at their hot sexual desires. Gumi desired Kagome more now than before.

Kagome grinned as she now began to thrust her fingers harder into Gumi, "Bite me...Mask your moans." Kagome whispered, as she felt Gumi bite hard onto her shoulder, literally latching her teeth to the flesh that was beneath her garments. Kagome released a moan herself, she loved pain. She soon felt her pants being unzipped, "Are you sure, darling?" Kagome asked as she now felt Gumi ruffling through her boxers, and now they were both fingering each other. Gumi was panting and moaning against Kagome's shoulder, and Kagome's body was melting into Gumi's pleasuring fingers, "..Oh..God...Gumi...Don't stop..." Kagome moaned as she now had captured Gumi's lips with her own, and soon their tongues were making love with each other, Kagome now began to thrust her fingers deeper into Gumi, feeling her moans against her lips, just made her go harder and deeper. Kagome could feel herself working up to her climax, and sure enough, when the song was about to end. Both Kagome and Gumi reached their climax together, Kagome licked Gumi's bottom lip, "Be my girl." Kagome whispered as she kissed Gumi softly, then once she pulled her fingers out, she licked away the juices, Kagome cleared her throat, and zipped her pants back up. She then slipped her glove back on,

"A..Are you serious?" Gumi asked, as she licked away the juices, and soon readjusted herself,

"Did I stutter?" Kagome asked,

"Y...Yes, I'll be your girl." Gumi smiled, as she leaned up against her now girlfriend. They watched the show, with no more distractions. And once the Opera was over, they went back to the house, and instead of Gumi going back to her own room, she ended up going into Kagome's, where they made passionate love until four in the morning, and soon Gumi was tangled up with Kagome, "Y..You are amazing." Gumi chuckled, then soon fell asleep against Kagome's chest, and Kagome soon fell asleep after Gumi, things surely had gone on different path, and Kagome was finally happy again, and so was Gumi. Things were looking up for not only Kagome and Gumi, but for Hitomi and Len. Who were now together. Jolly good times, when they find love.


	70. Chapter LXIX

**ATTENTION: I do NOT own any of La Roux or Katy Perry's music. Nor am I affiliated with them.**

Kagome slowly awoke, her arm was wrapped around Gumi's petite frame. Their fingers intertwined, "Good morning, sweetheart." Kagome whispered, she heard a soft groan come from the green haired diva,

"Is it already time to wake up?" Gumi asked as she slowly rolled over, she soon leaned over and softly kissed Kagome's lips, "Last night was...Whew amazing." Gumi smirked, "And waking up to my girlfriend is a whole lot better." Gumi mustered, as she softly kissed Kagome again, as she went to get up, she saw the door open, "Shit! Do you knock?!" She asked, and immediately pulled the covers over her bare chest,

"Oh, darling, we got the same equipment. Kagome get your ass up. We gotta visitor. I am not who it is...Jahad just said we a have a visitor. And its a female." Hitomi sighed, "And do get dress you naughty naughty little girl." She heard Kagome and Gumi begin to laugh. Soon Kagome was wearing one of Gumi's shirts, then Kagome put on boyish pajama pants,

"Do you want to come down too?" Kagome asked, as she watched Gumi get dressed. They walked out of the room hand in hand. But Kagome's facial expression would soon change from happy to rather dumbfounded. "Kamiko?!" Kagome asked as she saw the female sitting there on the sofa, "How...Why..." Kagome was cut off by the female,

"Nice to see you too, Kagome. And Hitomi." Kamiko smirked,

Gumi looked at the female, she was absolutely gorgeous. She had crystal green eyes, and black hair that was a little past her shoulder blades. But she was as hot as Kagome and Hitomi. Gumi now looked towards her girlfriend, "Who is she, baby?" Gumi asked, and in unison both Kagome and Hitomi said; 'Our sister.' Gumi was shocked, "Your sister?" Gumi asked, as she now looked towards the female,

"Surely, you could see the resemblance." Kamiko had one hella of an eerie smile, but just like Hitomi and Kagome, her smile was orgasmic. "Don't want to be a bitch. But can I talk to my sisters...Alone?" Kamiko saw them not moving, "That means you get your deaf fucking asses out of the damn room!" Kamiko snarled, she watched the others run out, she slammed the door shuts, "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO BE HERE?!" She asked in a very angered tone, "You knew not to tell those damn mortals of what you are! And yet, you Kagome, you are the one who broke silence! I expected this from Hitomi, but you?! Did I not change you?! Did I not give you immortality?! Remember, YOU BELONG TO ME!" Kamiko screamed, she soon was in Kagome's face, "Do you not remember that you are mine?! Or did you forget that you are an enthrall?!" Kamiko grabbed her sister by the throat and slammed her against the wall, "Don't let it happen again." Kamiko put pressure on Kagome's throat, then let go, "Do you understand now?" She asked, she watched her sister nod her head, "Good." Kamiko turned on her heel, and she did her raven black tresses spun with her. Kamiko sighed, "I don't want them to go out and tell the world, 'Kagome Takahashi is a Vampire', do you think you need that hype? Not to mention, you are going to come out with another woman." Kamiko smirked, "Speaking of women. What happened to that whore, Meiko?" She asked,

"We broke up.." Kagome rubbed her throat, "She left me." Kagome whispered,

"Good, because if I see her, she will know what its to suck a big one." Kamiko grinned, as she slowly walked to the doors, but was stopped by Hitomi,

"Kamiko...We haven't heard from you in three years. Why now?" She asked,

Kamiko sighed softly, as she looked towards her sisters. "Blame Kagome. This is a secret that shouldn't be revealed. Why did you tell Gumi?" Kamiko asked,

"She knew, Kamiko." Kagome whispered, "All of them know..." Kagome shook her head, "Its not like I wanted this to happen..." Kagome sighed,

"Kagome, you should have never gotten involved. So what if they died...That is more souls on your belt or well...Your back. In my eyes, mortals are nothing but disgusting arrogant morons. Or well...Fucking morons." Kamiko sighed as she sat down on the sofa, "I will be staying for..." Kamiko was cut off as the doors opened,

"You guys are not going to like the news..." Jahad began, "Matsumoto, doesn't like the fact; Miki, Meiko, Rin, and Kaito went home. They will be back in about...Oh thirty minutes. I just got the news..." Jahad stated, then watched the female grin evilly, "Wh...What is it?" Jahad asked,

"Oh, nothing, can't wait for the girl known as Meiko, to suck on my barrel." Kamiko stated, as she slowly stood, "Jahad...Where will I be staying?" Kamiko asked, she immediately followed Jahad to her new room. She sat on the bed and began to polish her gun. The difference between Kamiko and her sisters. Is Rin is not scared of who she kills. She will kill anyone that gets in her way, even if it means she kills family friends. The only people she could never kill is her sisters. She had already killed her parents.

**OoOoOoOo Two Nights Before OoOoOoOo**

Kagome, Len, and Hitomi were not happy with the news of them returning, not to mention what they did. Why people should never drunk dial their ex's. Hitomi and Kagome were tipsy from all of the blood they had drank. And Len was buzzed, "Oh my god..I got an amazing idea. We should soooo call our fucked up ex's. And sing to them!" Kagome stated, "What do you think?" She asked,

"I love that idea!" Len stated in agreement,

"This is going to be awesome. I am excited!" Kagome grinned, Hitomi giggled and nodded. Len immediately agreed, now, the weirdest thing. They sang perfectly. Kagome called Meiko, Hitomi called Rin, and Len called Kaito. They all heard them at the same time, saying; 'Hello', and Kagome grinned, "We want to sing for you bitches."

And in unison they began to sing **Bulletproof** by **_La Roux_**:

**Been there done that messed around,**  
**I'm having fun don't put me down**  
**I'll never let you**  
**sweep me off my feet.**

**I won't let you in again,**  
**The messages I've tried to send,**  
**My information's just not going in.**

**Burning bridges shore to shore,**  
**I'll break away from something more**  
**I'm not to not to love until it's cheap.**

**Been there done that messed around**  
**I'm having fun don't put me down,**  
**I'll never let you sweep me off my feet.**

**This time baby I'll be bulletproof**  
**This time baby I'll be bulletproof**

**I won't let you turn around**  
**And tell me now I'm much too proud**  
**To walk away from something**  
**when it's dead.**

**Do do do your dirty words**  
**Come out to play when you are heard_  
_There's certain things that should be left unsaid.**

**Tick tick tick tick on the watch**  
**And life's too short for me to stop**  
**Oh baby, your time is running out.**

**I won't let you turn around**  
**And tell me now I'm much too proud**  
**All you do is fill me up with doubt.**

**This time baby I'll be bulletproof**  
**This time baby I'll be bulletproof**  
**This time baby I'll be bulletproof**  
**This time baby I'll be bulletproof**

**This time I'll be bulletproof**  
**This time I'll be bulletproof**  
**This time I'll be bulletproof**

**This time baby I'll be bulletproof**  
**This time baby I'll be bulletproof**  
**This time baby I'll be bulletproof**  
**This time baby I'll be bulletproof**

Then suddenly Kagome grinned and began to sing **Hot N Cold** by _**Katy Perry**_:

"**You change your mind**  
**Like a girl changes clothes**  
**Yeah you, PMS**  
**Like a bitch, I would know**

**And you over think**  
**Always speak cryptically**  
**I should know**  
**That you're no good for me**

Len and Hitomi then joined and sang the chorus with Kagome;

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**  
**You're yes then you're no**  
**You're in then you're out**  
**You're up then you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**  
**It's black and it's white**  
**We fight, we break up**  
**We kiss, we make up**  
**(You) You don't really wanna stay, no**  
**(You) But you don't really wanna go-o**  
**You're hot then you're cold**  
**You're yes then you're no**  
**You're in then you're out**  
**You're up then you're down**

Hitomi then took over for the next part;

**We used to be**  
**Just like twins, so in sync**  
**The same energy**  
**Now's a dead battery**

**Used to laugh 'bout nothing**  
**Now you're plain boring**  
**I should know**  
**That you're not gonna change**

Kagome and Len joined in on the chorus:

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**  
**You're yes then you're no**  
**You're in then you're out**  
**You're up then you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**  
**It's black and it's white**  
**We fight, we break up**  
**We kiss, we make up**  
**(You) You don't really wanna stay, no**  
**(You) But you don't really wanna go-o**  
**You're hot then you're cold**  
**You're yes then you're no**  
**You're in then you're out**  
**You're up then you're down**

Len then sang the next part;

**Someone call the doctor**  
**Got a case of a love bipolar**  
**Stuck on a roller coaster**  
**Can't get off this ride**

And finally Kagome, Hitomi, and Len sang the song together;

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**  
**You're yes then you're no**  
**You're in then you're out**  
**You're up then you're down**  
**You're wrong when it's right**  
**It's black and it's white**  
**We fight, we break up**  
**We kiss, we make up**

**You're hot then you're cold**  
**You're yes then you're no**  
**You're in then you're out**  
**You're up then you're down**  
**You're wrong when it's right**  
**It's black and it's white**  
**We fight, we break up**  
**We kiss, we make up**  
**(You) You don't really wanna stay, no**  
**(You) But you don't really wanna go-o**  
**You're hot then you're cold**  
**You're yes then you're no**  
**You're in then you're out**  
**You're up then you're down**

Only after realizing what they had done, Kagome ended up laughing hysterically then hung up on Meiko, and soon Len and Hitomi did the same thing. Kagome couldn't even breathe. Kagome knew the next day was her huge date with Gumi, but right now she had to put Meiko in her place, and boy did she.

**OoOoOoOo**

Meiko, Miki, Rin, and Kaito walked into the huge manor. Meiko was already regretting coming back, but then again maybe she could win Kagome back. Kaito was thinking the same thing. And Rin was little confused. Miki already knew that Kagome and Gumi were together, Gumi ended up calling her and telling her. Miki was actually really happy for Gumi and Kagome. She knew that they needed to find happiness and they had with each other, "Well hello, Gumi." Miki giggled,

"Well, hello there, Miki...And the rest of the assholes." Gumi snarled, as she saw Kagome fixing her belt, "Baby, look who has returned." Gumi now felt Kagome's arms wrap around her from behind, she slowly leaned into her lover's arms. Soon Kagome rested her head against Gumi's shoulder. Everyone was shocked to see that Kagome and Gumi were together. Meiko more than the rest.

Meiko went to say something, but saw a female descending the stairs, "Who are you?" Meiko asked, as she saw a sly smile caress her lips,

"Why, I'm the older sister of your ex." She then looked towards Rin, "And your ex." Kamiko knew who each of them were, "You know...I find it funny." Kamiko smirked,

"What?!" Meiko was now getting irritated, she was hoping that her and Kagome would get back together, but things were looking bleak,

"Oh, calm down toots. I think its funny, you come back, thinking you'll win my sister's heart. Pathetic. Kagome's heart seems to belong to another." Kamiko smirked, "And to that darling blonde girl. Why do you think you'll win my precious sister's heart?" Kamiko asked, "Hmm, rather stupid upon your part." Kamiko now looked towards Kaito, "And you..." Kamiko giggled, but this was one eerie giggle, "Why you are probably the most pathetic one..." Kamiko was now in his face, "How did it taste?" Kamiko asked now looking towards Meiko,

"How did what taste?" Meiko asked,

"Sucking his dick...Did it taste good? Was it satisfying?" Kamiko asked, her hues not looking away from Meiko's, "Oh my god...You found it utterly repulsive." Kamiko chuckled, "Sorry darling. You are a disgusting excuse for a man." Kamiko went to say something else,

"You are nothing but a fucking bitch!" Meiko yelled, and soon she was pinned to the wall. A hand on her throat and a gun to her temple, she whimpered softly,

"Oh, honey. You don't fuck with a woman who is PMSing, and has a gun." Kamiko grinned, "Unfortunately, you got the sister who doesn't give a flying shit who she kills." Kamiko carried on, "So, I would watch that mouth, before I blow it off. And you'll never speak again. And one more thing." Kamiko was now whispering against Meiko's ear, "I don't miss." Kamiko pulled away, she heard a chuckle from Meiko. Kamiko pulled the trigger ten times, making holes wrap around Meiko's head, "What do you know...I missed. I guess you are lucky." Kamiko stated, "Oh, by the way, clean yourself up...A grown woman shouldn't piss themselves." Kamiko stated, as she walked away, everyone looked towards Kamiko then her sisters,

"Yeah...She is always like this. Worse when she has a gun..." Kagome whispered, she felt Gumi lean more into her, "Lets put it this way...Kaito, you are on her shit list. Same with you, Rin...And you too, Meiko. She doesn't like anyone that fucks with her pr...Her family." Kagome managed to cover her tracks. Kagome sighed as she looked to Meiko, "She did warn you." Kagome grabbed Gumi's hand and walked away. She didn't want to deal with the bullshit of Meiko. She was already getting irritated by Meiko, she didn't want to see her for awhile,

**OoOoOoOo**

Gumi stopped Kagome, "Baby...Are you okay?" She asked, worried what the answer would be,

"Gumi, I'm fine." Kagome replied,

"I am scared..." Gumi whispered as she felt tears fill the rims of her eyes,

"Why?" Kagome asked, as she lifted Gumi's head, "Why...are you scared?" Kagome asked,

"Because...Meiko is back. I really thought Matsumoto wouldn't have done this. I was hoping that he would have kept them..I want to be selfish and keep you to myself...But with Meiko back..She..." Gumi was cut off,

Kagome smiled as she now kissed away Gumi's tears, "That would be kind of hard, when someone else owns my heart." Kagome continued on, "Gumi, can't you see? I do not want to be with Meiko again. Because of one huge reason. Do you want to know what that is?" Kagome asked,

"Y...Yes." Gumi tried not to cry, she didn't want to seem weak,

"Because I am in love with this green haired diva. She makes me happy. And I thought Meiko made me happy. But since I've gotten with the green haired diva, I know what happiness truly is." Kagome chuckled, "I love you, Gumi." Kagome immediately felt Gumi kiss her passionately, not knowing Meiko was watching. Kagome didn't pull away, in fact she let her tongue enter Gumi's mouth with a soft moan from Gumi, Kagome and Gumi's tongue began to dance in each other's mouths. Meiko saw this, and she felt her heart break immediately. Kagome soon felt Gumi pull her closer, Kagome's hands rested against Gumi's hips, as she only let the kiss deepen. Soon Gumi's fingers were laced within the raven black tresses of Kagome. Gumi was passionately in love with Kagome, and now Kagome realized that she was that passionately in love with Gumi,

"I love you, Kagome." Gumi whispered as she placed a soft peck against Kagome's lips, and what killed Meiko literally was when she heard the following,

"I love you too, Gumi. My sexy green haired diva." Kagome smiled, as she placed a quick peck against Gumi's lips, she pulled away from her lover, then walked downstairs with Gumi hand in hand. Not once did they notice that Meiko was standing there. And nor did they care. Kagome and Gumi met up with the rest. Hitomi was sitting in Len's lap. Kagome now sat down in a nearby chair, and she pulled Gumi into her lap. Everyone was laughing and having a great time, except; Meiko, Rin, and Kaito. But the sad part Kagome, Len, Hitomi and Gumi didn't care. Even Miki was laughing with the group. With Gumi's face nestled in Kagome's neck, everything seemed to fall in place. Except one little twist...Kamiko was there. And Kagome and Hitomi didn't know why she was truly there. But soon they would. And that was something...Well, is something that Kagome nor Hitomi is ready for.


	71. Chapter LXX

**ATTENTION: This chapter may make some people uncomfortable, for there is a rape scene. ****_Viewer Discretion Is Advised_****.**

Len happened to be rounding the hallway, he knew bedtime was here. And he needed to rest, from the day he had. Meeting Kamiko, was one of those awkward moments, but hey, she was the older sister of Kagome and Hitomi, and lets face the facts, Kamiko was hot. Len chuckled to his own thoughts, then slowly stopped as he heard Meiko and Kaito talking,

"I will do anything to win Kagome's heart back. I love her, Kaito. This fucking sucks. She pretends that we had nothing, but I know she still has feelings for me. She had that look on her, filled with lust. At least that is what I saw." Meiko smirked,

"And you don't think, I don't want Len back?" Kaito asked with a sigh, "I am sick and tired of this bullshit. We made a mistake. And maybe we should have stayed by their side. Miki is even happy. And us? We are the ones left behind...Kagome looks so happy with Gu..." Kaito was cut off,

"No, she isn't. I'll win her back." Meiko was about to say something, until she heard Len,

"You really think its that fucking easy?! You are the fucking bitch that ditched her! You just up and left her. Who was there for her when she was fucking bawling her eyes out?! WE WERE! Gumi, surely the most. But we were. You claimed to love her, and yet you were the first one to stand with Rin. You gave up on her, like Rin gave up on Hitomi. And like you fucking prick, Kaito, gave up on me." Len saw that Meiko was going to say something, "Save it! I am done being the innocent little blonde haired boy. I am sick of being the helpless one! And most of all I am sick of lying assholes like you two. You two don't even deserve the air you breathe. Every single moment I was with you Kaito, I faked my happiness! I thought I would be happy with you. But every fucking moment, was like hell. And I am sick of being dragged down into your and Meiko's tainted world. So, do us all a favor, go fuck yourselves. And Meiko shove it up your ass. Because I will say it one more time. KAGOME DOESN'T WANT YOU BACK! SHE LOVES GUMI!" Len screamed, "Did you get that?" Len asked, then he smirked, "No, I doubt it. Your selfish ass couldn't figure up or down." Len laughed to what he was about to say, "Oh, wait you have, with my ex. Peace you fucked up bitch." Len flipped them off and walked away, and as he did, he heard giggling,

Kagome and Gumi were walking to Kagome's room, when Kagome pulled Gumi in her arms, and kissed her hard. Kagome looked towards Meiko and Kaito, "Oh, sorry." Kagome chuckled, as she grabbed Gumi's hand, and walked down the hall with their fingers intertwined but was stopped by Meiko,

"Do you truly love her?" Meiko asked, as she now searched Kagome's eyes, "Just tell me, do you?" Meiko now took ahold of Kagome's arm and gripped hard,

"Meiko, no." Kagome stated,

"See..." Meiko was cut off,

"I am IN love with her." Kagome stated then yanked her arm free from Meiko's grip and walked to her room with her girlfriend. She didn't care if Meiko was broken hearted, nor did she care that she had hurt Meiko. Kagome no longer had feelings for Meiko, but was strongly in love with her girlfriend, Gumi. Kamiko was walking down the hallway when all of this happened,

"Wow, this night has gotten so interesting. I am now looking for cameras, to make sure I am not in some damn Soap Opera." Kamiko smirked, as she now heard Rin and Hitomi screaming at each other, "Oh, goody more drama. Let me get the popcorn." Kamiko grinned, as she watched her sister running after the blonde haired girl,

"DO YOU THINK ITS FAIR THAT YOU UP AND LEFT US?!" Hitomi screamed, "God, you are nothing but a fucked up, naive cunt!" Hitomi walked to Rin, and slapped her hard, "Go fuck yourself, you self centered bitch!" Hitomi snarled, "If you were on fire right now, you are not worth the spit to put you out. Same with your little fuck buddies. The only people I have respect for from your shitty group is; Luka, Miku, Len, Miki, and Gumi." Hitomi stated, her hues now flickered, "Go to hell, Rin." Hitomi walked away, as she shook her head,

Rin was holding her cheek, "I LOVE YOU!" Rin screamed, she watched Hitomi stop then heard her snicker,

"You gotta an amazing way of showing it. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to bed. And I am cuddling with my boyfriend. You are officially nothing to me, Rin." Hitomi didn't look back, she, however, had tears rolling down her cheeks. Hitomi was still deeply and madly in love with Rin. She knew now, that deep down there was a huge possibility that she was using Len. But then again, she also had feelings for Len as well. As she left, Kamiko watched what room Meiko went into. Tonight, would be the last night that Meiko had any thoughts of hurting someone in anyway.

**OoOoOoOo**

Steeds of thunder, screamed loudly through the clouds. Lightning was striking down. Letting the rooms light up. Kagome and Gumi were going at their sexual ways. Moaning and groaning in the room. And Hitomi was having sex with Len. But in Meiko's room, only the sounds of sobbing echoed through the room, sometimes the thunder wasn't loud enough to cover up her pain. She heard the door creak open then the lock twist, "Go...Away." Meiko rolled over, and in the strike of lightning, she swore she saw Kagome, "_K_.._Kagome_..." Meiko thought, as she walked the female walk towards the bed, the bed jerked as the weight took place of the bed, immediately she felt a kiss against her lips. Meiko moaned into the kiss, but soon the female pulled away, and slammed her against the bed. She felt pressure against her throat, and soon her panties were removed, and her nightgown followed, "St...St..Stop K..Kag..Kagome." Meiko managed to get out,

"Oh, you wish it was Kagome." Kamiko smirked, as the lightning showed who was really in the room, Meiko began to squirm, "Ah ah ah. You get a piece of your own medicine. Kamiko grinned, as her free hand, immediately slammed three fingers inside of the now panicking female, "Calm yourself down. It'll be over soon." Kamiko now went hard inside of Meiko, and she was relentless. And didn't have plans to stop. Kamiko leaned down and kissed Meiko, she felt a snip at her lip. Kamiko felt Meiko trying to get away from her. "No. I don't think so." Kamiko pulled her fingers out, and slammed Meiko hard against the bed frame. She grabbed Meiko's nightgown, and ripped two strands and tied Meiko's hands to the bed. She then ripped two more strands and tied her feet to the bed frame, "Its sad really. How easy you are." Kamiko smirked,

"Pl...Please...Don't..." Meiko was now crying,

"Oh, stop your sniffling. You see...Luka deserves justice. But instead of giving you a pill. I am going to make sure, you remember every single thrust of shame. For you to remember your guilt and sin wash the bed sheets, with your sick sorrow filled ooze." Kamiko shrugged, "I think at least...You deserve this. After all you act like a pathetic dog." Kamiko pulled out a collar, and walked to Meiko, and latched the collar around Meiko's neck, "Its a shock collar. Wanna feel?" Kamiko asked, Meiko pleaded with multiple no's. But her no's fell on deaf ears. Soon Kagome pressed the button, and Meiko yelped, "Oh, see. You even sound like a dog." Kamiko stated, as she now got in the bed once again. She now rammed her fingers inside of Meiko, she heard Meiko pleading and crying. But Kamiko continued to push her fingers in and out of Meiko. She let her nails scratch inside of Meiko, as she continued to relentlessly slam her fingers in and out of Meiko. With no intentions of stopping. Meiko was crying hard, she was squirming to break away. Kamiko smirked, "Oh, she wants more..." Kamiko stated as she heard Meiko begging her to stop, "You want more?" She asked, as she smiled, "Okay. I guess I can oblige."

Kamiko now added another finger inside of Meiko, as she continued her assault. Until Meiko released her juices, "See, that wasn't all bad." Kamiko whispered, as she wiped her fingers against the sheets. "I think the shock collar stays on. After all, you are a dog. And for the next day, I will be treating you like one." Kamiko stood and released Meiko from her restraints, "Get some sleep, Fido." Kamiko stated then left Meiko in her room, snickering to Meiko's sobs. Kamiko, then walked to her bedroom with the key to the lock that she had put on the collar so Meiko couldn't remove the device from her neck. Kamiko literally slept peacefully.

**OoOoOoOo**

Meiko exited her room first, the collar still wrapped around her neck. She was clean, but still crying from the assault from the night before. Meiko went to hide but saw Kaito,

"Hey...Meiko what...The hell happened? And why are you wearing a collar?" Kaito asked,

"Kamiko...She came into my room, and told me that I am to be a good dog. Because I have been acting like one...She fucking raped me..." Meiko was crying, but the sympathy card was folded,

"Don't you deserve it, though?" Kaito asked, he scoffed, "You did rape Luka. And as I am seeing things. Kamiko cares for her sisters, and their friends. You really fucked up pal. And I am sure as hell am not going down with your ship." Kaito stated then walked away,

"Ah, your awake." Kamiko stated, as she pressed the button, and zapped Meiko. "Come Fido. Come here." Kamiko patted her legs, "Thats a good girl." Kamiko stated, as she watched Meiko walk to her in tears, "Oh, its only twenty four hours. Don't cry." Kamiko smirked, "Are you hungry?" She asked, as she saw Meiko nod. She walked with Meiko down the stairs, and immediately put a bowl on the floor and put dog food in the bowl, "There ya go, Fido." Kamiko stated, she now saw Luka and Kagome walk down the stairs, their eyes went wide as they saw the state Meiko was in,

"Kamiko! What the fuck is your problem?!" Kagome asked,

"Doesn't she deserve to be treated like a dog?" Kamiko asked, "She after all broke your heart, and as a dog, went and fucked Kaito. Then there is Luka, she raped her." Kamiko shrugged, "Fine..." Kamiko walked to Meiko, and removed her clothes, "Dogs don't get clothes." Kamiko stated and went to the dinning room table, and began to eat breakfast. She then saw Meiko walk to the dinning room and sit down in a chair. Soon a yelp echoed the room, "Do dogs sit at the table?" Kamiko asked, and she immediately saw Meiko sit on the floor. Everyone was staring at Meiko, they didn't know what to say, but Kamiko broke the silence, "Sucks, doesn't it?" Kamiko asked, she now zapped Meiko, "Speak, Fido." Kamiko stated,

"Y..Yes." Meiko replied then saw Kamiko in her face,

"Being degraded is such a horrible thing to go through. Unless you want to be treated like a dog again. I would suggest not hurting my sisters, or their friends. I had such respect for you. When you were with my sister. But then I could see the pain not from only her eyes but then soon Luka. It sucks to be treated like a dog. Treated like scum. You are even lower than dirt." Kamiko now knelt down and patted Meiko's head, "Good girl." Kamiko stated, before removing the collar. Her eyes widen to the marks she had caused, "N..Now go get dressed." Kamiko turned to look to the group, she didn't want to cause something like this. But she had.

"Don't you think you went a little too far?" Luka asked, "Surely, she...Yeah to me. But..I think that was a little far, Kamiko." Luka mustered, "I do have my hate still towards her. But th...No one deserves those marks. Meiko has done a lot to me, and Kagome. But I could never go that far..." Luka then sighed, "I am not questioning your motives nor your methods. But...Kamiko...That was low." Luka sighed once again, "Did you rape her?" Luka asked as she looked towards Kaito who had told her,

"Yes." Kamiko replied, "I thought...I was bringing her to justice for her ways. But I became everything that I swore I wouldn't become." Kamiko whispered, she took in a deep breath, "I will be right back." Kamiko stated, as she walked away from the group,

"What do you think she is going to do?" Miku asked,

"Well, for starters...Kamiko would never feel this way. Unless..." Hitomi stopped then smirked, "Unless she is crushing on someone." Hitomi whispered,

"She rapes people when she is crushing?!" Miku asked,

Hitomi and Kagome laughed, "No, she never apologizes." Hitomi lowered her eyes, "She didn't apologize when she killed our parents. Kamiko, we can say is over protective. And when our father..." Hitomi felt tears fill the rims of her eyes, "Raped Kagome and I." Hitomi looked towards Kagome, who now had cupped her mouth to muffle her sobs, "She killed him, to protect us. And when our mother wasn't their to protect us. She killed her as well." Hitomi tried so hard not to cry, "She wanted to be our Guardian...But seeing she wasn't eighteen, we were separated. We never hated her for murdering our parents. She did us a favor." Hitomi mustered, "The...Bluejay on both mine and Kagome's arms...Is because of our foster mother." Hitomi was now crying, to were she could not longer talk, nor were she could see,

**OoOoOoOo**

Kamiko didn't bother to knock at Meiko's door. She locked the door behind her,

"GET OUT! Or did you fucking come back for another trip down memory lane with me?!" Meiko screamed not only in anger but in sorrow. She continued to cry, as she rubbed her neck,

"I am sorry." Kamiko stated, "Usually I don't things like this get out of hand. But I did...I wanted you to feel the pain that you put Luka and Kagome through. But I did things to you, I vowed I would never do. And I became something I vowed I would never become." Kamiko whispered, she now approached Meiko, "I know you will never forgive me. But I am sorry." Kamiko was now sitting on the bed, she leaned in and softly press her lips against Meiko's neck, and as she pulled away, burn marks were gone. Kamiko then stood and headed for the door,

"H...How did you do that?" Meiko asked,

"Simple. I'm a Vampire." Kamiko smirked, now baring her abnormally large incisors. Kamiko unlocked the door and left Meiko to her thoughts. Kamiko shook her head, and head back down the stairs. She was expecting everyone to hate her, but to her surprise, they didn't. Some believed that Meiko deserved everything she got. And the others thought Kamiko went a little too far. And now Kamiko believed she went too far, as well. Kamiko knew she needed to be once again strong, and not care anymore. She looked towards her sisters, they were both happy. And that is all she wanted for them. Tomorrow could bring a brighter day, right?


	72. Chapter LXXI

**ATTENTION: I do NOT own anything related to the Power Rangers, and nor am I affiliated with Bandai.**

The next morning the sisters were up first. Kamiko was cooking her sisters their 'special' breakfast. Eggs with blood inside. After all they were vampires, then needed their iron. Kagome and Hitomi both yawned, "Hitomi...Why is it so damn hard for us to wake up...I mean seriously...We don't need to really sleep, so why am I so damn tired?" Kagome asked,

"Kagome, that has to be the weirdest question you have ever asked me. Seriously." Hitomi replied then heard a soft chuckle, she saw the eggs put in front of her, she saw the specks of red, "Mmm, yum." Hitomi took a bite, and almost had an orgasm, "Oh, god these are so good." Hitomi continued to eat, then she saw Kagome beginning to eat. Watching her sister's reaction, just about made her up bust up laughing, "Its like an orgasm in your mouth, huh?" Hitomi asked, her sister didn't stop to say anything, but kept eating. Hitomi was so happy that they were all back together. She needed her sisters, but there was one other girl she needed, Rin.

"So, Hitomi." Kamiko began after she had swallowed her food and wiped away her lips, "When are you getting back with Rin?" Kamiko asked, she heard her sister sough softly,

"What.." Hitomi whispered,

"Hitomi, come on darling, don't play coy with us. We know that you still have the hots for Rin. Hmm, my straight sister makes girl heated and wet. Interesting." Kamiko mustered, as she took a bite of her eggs, "You should really, try to keep your thoughts or...Well, even your hormones in check. Instead of making it seem that you want to ride the jolly shift, then lick away a soft and moist lemon." Kamiko smirked, as she took another bite of her eggs, Kamiko heard her sister Kagome laughing hysterically to her words,

"You are so sick." Hitomi whispered,

"Tell me something I don't know." Kamiko winked as she stood after eating her eggs, "Are you two done?" She asked, she immediately took Hitomi and Kagome's plates, she knew very well that they were done due to the fact of their eye color. "I suppose we should get ready. After all, you have a girl to kiss, and a boy to suck." Kamiko flipped her semi-long black tresses then walked away,

"Why do have her as a sister?" Hitomi asked,

"For shits and giggles. Seriously, I almost choked because I was laughing so hard." Kagome felt a nudge from Hitomi, "I want to go up three floors. I know...Jahad told us, that we can't. But don't you want to know what he is hiding?" Kagome asked, Hitomi now tugged on her, they immediately ran up the stairs and headed to the fourth floor, "H...Holy shit...Th..This is all of our old stuff...How does he have all of our stuff?" Kagome asked,

"I wanted to surprise you." Jahad stated, and watched Hitomi and Kagome jump, "Did I scare you?" He asked,

"No...We are just jumpy for shits and giggles." Kagome replied, "Oh...My...God..." Kagome ran to a box, she immediately opened the box, "HITOMI!" She screamed, she watched her sister run to her,

"You got to be shitting me! Your Power Ranger, stuff?!" Hitomi laughed, "I remember when we would dress up. You even bought the adult costumes for when we got older..." Hitomi's eyes widened, "Do you think that...That they would fit us, now?!" Hitomi looked for the other boxes, and sure enough she found all of the costumes, "OH HELL YES!" Hitomi grabbed the Pink Ranger costume, "Oh, here you go 'Tommy'." Hitomi handed her sister the Green Ranger costume, "We...Should so go down the stairs in these costumes...With the theme song playing!" Hitomi chuckled, then heard Kagome bust up laughing,

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked, as she asked she saw Kamiko come up behind them,

"What are we loo..." Kamiko rolled her eyes, "Are you serious, Kagome?" She asked, as she looked at the Yellow Ranger outfit, "I had a crush on the Yellow Ranger." Kamiko mustered, then was handed the Yellow Ranger outfit, "Ah, hell no. I was more into black." Kamiko shrugged then was thrown the Black Ranger costume, "You are kidding, right?" Kamiko asked, then saw them shake their heads 'no'. "So, who will be the other rangers?" Kamiko asked, "We are missing like...Three." Kamiko stated, "I don't know if the group you are with even..." Kamiko turned around and heard a yawn come from a male, "Oh, well, hello Hizumi."

"Mmm, hey. What are we doing?" Hizumi asked,

"How did you find us?" Jahad asked,

"Easy...I listened to the trail of voices." Hizumi smiled, "Power Rangers, huh?" Hizumi asked, "I was always a kick ass bastard. I was sort of cocky in school too." Hizumi whined as he felt the hard helmet of the Red Ranger outfit thrown at him, "We are going to be the Power Rangers?" Hizumi asked, "Who is the G..." Hizumi rolled his eyes, as he was watching the sisters suiting up. "Alright, we are still missing a Yellow and Blue Ranger." Hizumi waved his hands and ran down the stairs and went and got Michi and Dai. He brought them upstairs,

"Shit man...What was so..." Dai busted up laughing as he saw the sisters getting in the suits. Kagome made herself look taller, "Damn...Power Rangers, huh?" Dai looked around, "YES! I call the Yellow Ranger..." He stopped, "You are so awesome, you have two versions...Of the Yellow Ranger outfit!" Dai got the one without the skirt. And soon he saw Michi getting himself into the Blue Ranger outfit. "Okay...We need a Bulk and Skull. And a Rita."

Jahad finally chimed in, "I can always be Bulk, just a more tan and skinnier version of him. And Akio could be Skull." Jahad then grinned, "And my sister, can be Rita." Jahad laughed, as he text his sister, and soon he saw Sahar in the same room, "Please be Rita." Jahad stated,

"What...In the hell?!" Sahar asked, as she saw everyone suiting up. "And I get to be the evil bitch...Uh...Who is in the Green, Black, and Pink?" Sahar asked, she saw the sisters take off their helmets, "Uh...Kagome...You realize that Tommy and Kimberly were together...In which you will have to kiss your sister..." Sahar went to say something,

"Its not like I haven't kissed my sister, before." Kagome winked, as she slid the helmet back on. Then saw Sahar put on the Rita costume, and began to put on the make-up. She looked really good as Rita Repulsa. "Okay, do you remember the names?" Sahar asked, then watched Kagome or 'Tommy' raise their hand,

"Green Ranger was Tommy Oliver. The Pink Ranger was Kimberly Hart. The Yellow Ranger was Trini Kwan. The Black Ranger was Zack Taylor. The Blue Ranger was Billy Cranston. And the Red Ranger was Jason Lee Scott." Kagome smirked behind the helmet,

"And...You are a huge ass nerd, Kagome. You should be the Blue Ranger, no one should remember the names, not to mention the last names as well." Dai stated, "Okay, so miss Power Ranger Nerd..What were their Zords and all that." Dai smirked, and slapped himself later for the answer he got,

"Okay, Jason had the Tyrannosaurus. Zack had the Mastodon. Billy had the Triceratops. Trini had the Saber-Toothed Tiger. Kimberly had the Pterodactyl. And Tommy had the Dragonzord. Is that good for you?" Kagome asked as she smirked once again behind the helmet,

"You are sad." Michi stated then slipped on the Blue Ranger Helmet.

**OoOoOoOo**

All of them walked down the stairs, except Sahar. Kagome tried not to laugh, they honestly all looked like the Power Rangers, Kagome even pressed her breasts down that way she looked like a guy. They all saw everyone just stare at them, they didn't know what to say. Kagome smiled and went to say something, but heard an evil cackle from Sahar, "Guys, heads up! Its Rita!" Kagome pointed towards the evil Rita Replusa, and the best the thing, Sahar didn't look like herself, and she managed to sound like Rita,

"Look, the Power Rangers! Helpless!" Sahar exclaimed, she managed to call two of her friends, and they were dressed up as monsters, "Get em' boys!" Sahar did the Rita cackle,

"Come on guys! We can't let Rita get away with this!" Hitomi stated, and did a random pose. Everyone looked at them, and soon the 'Rangers' ran out of the house, to set that they made within hours, after all; Luka, Miku, Len, Gumi, Miki, Kaito, and Meiko were around Vampires, every single one of the Locust band were a Vampire. And obviously Kamiko was. Everyone ran out with them, and saw a replica of Angel Grove in Jahad's huge ass backyard, "Rita! We will stop you!" Hitomi disguised her voice to sound like Kimberly,

"Yeah! Rita is only as strong as we let her be!" Michi exclaimed through his helmet. They weren't burning up, but soon Sahar disappeared,

"Where did she go?!" Hizumi asked, all of them disguised their voices really well, in fact so well that they sounded just like the Power Ranger they were portraying. Soon they were out of their costumes in a blink of an eye. And they were even dressed in the appropriate colors. Hizumi sighed, "We have to stop Rita once and for all..." Hizumi stopped talking when he saw Jahad and Akio who were playing their roles as Bulk and Skull. Hizumi walked away, and soon Michi followed him. They were amazing actors.

"Tommy...Wait up." Hitomi ran after Kagome, "Are you okay?" She asked, as she looked at her sister who was portraying her boyfriend,

"Kimberly...We keep getting close to bringing Rita down...Then we fail. I am sick of it." Kagome whispered, she felt Hitomi kiss her softly, and she instantly returned the kiss with her sister, then pulled away as she saw Kamiko, "Zack..." Kagome whispered,

"Tommy, its okay...We will get her next time. Don't worry." Kamiko whispered, then saw the rest of the group, they heard a beep on their watches. And soon they ran to where they needed to go. And soon they were morphing, and seeing that they were Vampires, they went into their costumes in mere seconds. They saw Sahar or Rita,

"Come and get me, Power Rangers!" Sahar through her staff down, "My monster GROW!" She yelled, and soon the group was fighting Sahar's friends. Their fighting sounds were just like from the Power Rangers, Sahar was now staring up at the Green Ranger, "Don't forget, Tommy. I made you what you are!" Sahar stated,

"No, Rita. I made myself what I am." After the words Kagome took Rita by the arm, "Its the end of the line for you, Rita." Kagome stated, then threw Sahar behind the fake bars that they had made. They all had stayed in character, and soon they morphed back to themselves. Kagome smiled then busted up laughing,

**OoOoOoOo**

The group smiled and laughed, but they were so good. Gumi didn't know that her girlfriend was playing the Green Ranger. Gumi walked to her lover, "I gotta say Green looks really good on you." Gumi smiled as she leaned upward and kissed Kagome on the lips, "Mmm, I love you." Gumi softly whispered, with a soft giggle to follow,

"I love you too, Gumi." Kagome leaned in and kissed Gumi again. Kagome and Gumi were happy being together, they seemed like the perfect couple, and they were. Well, besides Luka and Miku that is. Kagome looked towards Rin and Hitomi who were now fighting,

"God...Can't I ever have fucking fun, without you fucking freaking out! God, get the fuck over it. I am with your brother! You had your fucking chance to be with me. And yet, here we are once again...Arguing. I am sick of the bullshit! I AM FUCKING SICK OF IT!" Hitomi screamed, "You had me, and now you lost me. Why can't you get over it?!" Hitomi asked angrily,

"Because I am still in love with you." Rin mumbled,

"What?! I don't think everyone in the back fucking heard you!" Hitomi was now screaming in Rin's face,

"BECAUSE I AM STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Rin screamed, everyone that was talking, had now stopped as they now watched Hitomi and Rin fight, "Why can't you see that?" Rin asked,

"Why? You left when you found out that Kagome was a Soul Collector. Truth is...I AM A SOUL COLLECTOR! And so is Kamiko! All three of us are fucking soul collectors. Surely you had noticed! Oh, one more thing...Are you and your fucking friends ready for this testimonial?! Everyone in this room are Vampires...Even..." Hitomi stopped, as she shook her head,

"Even who?" Rin asked,

"Why does it matter, Rin?! WHY DOES IT FUCKING MATTER?! ARE YOU GOING TO UP AND LEAVE THEM TOO?!" Hitomi screamed in her ex's face, soon she saw Rin's hand moving upward to slap her, but Hitomi's hand grabbed her wrist. And soon her lips were crashed against Rin's. She felt Rin struggle, but soon she felt Rin's body grow limp within her grasp, and soon Hitomi felt Rin returning the kiss. Everyone cheered, even Len. Hitomi suddenly pulled away, and saw Len, "Oh my god...Len..." Hitomi went to say something,

"No, its okay. I knew you two would get back together." Len smiled, "I was just waiting for you to get your head out of your ass. Don't you have a girl to tell that you love her." Len chuckled, and soon he said that, Hitomi admitted her love with grace before kissing Rin again. Len felt Miki take his hand, "I am going to be okay, Miki." He whispered, as he watched Gumi and Kagome walk away. Rin and Hitomi walk away as well. Then Miku and Luka walk away. This day surely had been weird. But Len was happy that Rin and Hitomi were once again back together, "Do..Do you think that Kamiko and Meiko will get together?" Len asked, as he saw Meiko blushing away just being around Kamiko,

"Not a chance in Hell. Look at Kamiko." Miki pointed, Kamiko had a very annoyed look on her features, as Meiko wouldn't leave her alone. Miki giggled, as she soon felt Len's lips against her cheek, she blushed immensely, "Oh, you." Miki giggled and walked away, literally dragging Len with her. Now, everything was going in a beautiful direction of happiness of love. Except for one...Kaito. But everyone is going to be in for a surprise to hear what Kagome was actually had planned for Miku and Luka the night of 'Luka's Lobotomy' that never happened. Oh, what could have been planned the night of Luka's last song? No one knew except...Kagome.


	73. Chapter LXXII

**ATTENTION: Explicit Scene Within. The song ****_Into The Depths Of My Heart_**** is written by me.**

Kagome had the biggest surprise for Gumi. Surely, she knew deep down that they might be moving a little too fast. But Kagome couldn't help herself, she knew that she had found the one. And she was the green haired diva. Everything was set, and though everything was explosive inside Jahad's manor. Things were going to get explosive in a different way for Kagome and Gumi. Kagome took in a deep breath, she had told Gumi to get ready for a huge date, a date that she would remember forever and evermore. Kagome now looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a beautiful black tux with red trim. Her vest was crimson red, and her button up shirt was white. She wore black dress shoes. She smiled as she felt her sister put on the jacket that had a tail, she was then handed a cane,

"Are you sure?" Hitomi asked, as she looked at her sister in the mirror,

"Yes. I am sure, Hitomi. She is the one." Kagome smiled, as she pulled out a box that looked like carrot cake, "I know...It looks real, huh?" Kagome asked, but rested inside was a beautiful white silver ring, and on the ring diamonds embedded with the ring's band, but what made the ring special was the heart shaped emerald that brought the ring together. She watched Hitomi begin to cry, "Sis, that's my job." Kagome felt her sister wipe away her tears,

"Gumi has changed you. I thought Meiko had, oh was I wrong. Gumi has changed you for the better. Are you?" Hitomi asked, knowing very well that Kagome knew what she was asking,

"Yes." Kagome replied, tonight not only would she ask the biggest question in the world, but also bite her. Marking Gumi, and make her immortal. But Kagome's heart was pounding so hard, that she couldn't even hear her thoughts anymore, "Hitomi, do tell me...How do I look?" Kagome asked, as she saw her sister cry softly, "Hitomi..." Kagome immediately turned around and was handed the crimson red gloves,

"You look amazing, Kagome. Finally, you can be truly happy." Hitomi leaned in and pressed a delicate kiss against her sister's lips, "I can't wait to introduce Gumi as my sister-in-law." Hitomi smiled as she left the room. Kagome soon followed, Gumi was wearing a beautiful green dress. Her high heels matched her outfit, the dress was just above her knee caps. And her hair was done up. She looked gorgeous. Gumi blushed as she saw Kagome, she was told that her and Kagome needed to talk. Surely, she was nervous as hell. She knew the words 'we need to talk' usually ended with, 'I think we need to see other people. Its not you, its me.' Gumi was both scared but happy, especially when she saw Kagome,

"You look so handsome." Gumi whispered, Gumi then felt a soft silk fabric wrap around her eyes, "Kagome..." Gumi whispered,

"Do you trust me?" Kagome asked,

"Yes" Gumi replied,

"Good, keep your eyes covered." Kagome whispered, as she held onto Gumi. They walked out to the carriage. The carriage was white with gold trim. Even the tires were white, but had gold trim in the middle. The carriage was pulled by two beautiful horses. Kagome helped Gumi into the carriage, then Kagome followed. The door was shut behind Kagome, she held onto Gumi's hand, as she soon laced their fingers together. They felt a soft tug as the carriage began to move. Unknown to Gumi, they were headed for the Mediterranean Sea. Kagome had set up everything. The food that they were going to eat, the wine they were going to drink, and the ring she was going to propose with. Kagome even brought a guitar, because she was going to sing Gumi a song that she had wrote for her. The carriage slowly stopped, and Gumi gasped at the abrupt stop, "Its okay. I am here." Kagome smiled, as she watched the door open, she got out first then extended her hand helping Gumi out next, "Tell me what you feel." Kagome stated,

"I feel a light breeze. And your hand taking mine." Gumi whispered, she began to hear a soft sound of the waves, "Do...I hear water?" Gumi asked, as she heard a soft 'yes'. Gumi felt herself being walked towards something, but she could smell something beautiful, candles maybe? Gumi then felt the silk be removed from her eyes. That is when she saw a large satin blanket against the sand. She saw candle that were in a shape of a heart, against the blanket. Then she saw a picnic basket that had a bottle of Merlot sticking out. "Y..You did this for me?" She asked,

"I did this for us." Kagome replied, as she walked Gumi to the satin blanket. Kagome just loved the look that Gumi had. She then pointed to practically nothing, but Gumi fell for whatever Kagome was pointing at, Kagome managed to slip the carrot cake looking box into the basket, "Oh...I am sorry, maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me." Kagome smiled, as she sat down then helped Gumi down with her. She soon pulled out two wine glasses, first she poured Gumi's glass. Then she poured her own. She tapped her glass against Gumi's then took a sip, she then got out the food. She did make something with carrots. Gumi smiled brightly, as she took a bite of the food. She watched Gumi's eyes light up to the food, "Is it good? I don't eat regular food...So...I wasn't..." Kagome was cut off,

"Its amazing, Kagome." Gumi smiled then took another bite. But she noticed that Kagome was acting awfully weird, she seemed to be...What would the word? Nervous. "K..Kagome...Are you okay?" Gumi asked, as she bit down on her bottom lip. She watched Kagome nod then smile towards her, "Just making sure." After about an hour of massive awkwardness that was coming from Kagome, suddenly Gumi was presented a 'carrot cake'. "You got me..." Gumi was cut off,

"I made you a carrot cake." Kagome made sure that the box looked like a real carrot cake. "Here." Kagome smiled, but as Gumi tried to put the fork into the box, she realized that was something was off,

"Uhm...Kagome...Did you put something in here to make it hard as a rock?" Gumi asked, then she was told to open the box, Gumi immediately gasped at the beauty that was staring back at her, "Kagome..." That is when she felt Kagome help her up, then she saw Kagome get down on one knee, "K...Kagome..." Gumi tried to swallow the large knot that was now clinging to the back of her throat.

"Gumi, I know that we just started dating. But there is something about you, that makes me just want to keep changing for the better. I never want to lose that feeling. In some ways I feel like Edward Cullen. I feel like I have been waiting my whole existence for you. I know that you know that I am older than twenty-three. Gumi, I remember the first time I met you. My smile continued to grow larger and wider with every second I was with you...Well around you. When I was with Meiko, I felt...I had to force my happiness. But with you, it comes at ease. It comes with the loud thunder sound of my heart. Gumi, I never thought in my whole life, I would find someone that could just grasp my heart, and make me feel alive again. After everything I have been through, I wanted to give up on love. But when you told me that you were in love with me. I wanted that moment, I wanted to say I am in love with you too. Gumi, it has always been you, and always be you. Not..." Kagome took in a deep breath, as tears began to roll down her face, "Not once did you ever leave my mind. When I was alone, I wanted to run to your room, and make love to you. I wanted you to be the one I was holding hands with. And when I saw you with Miki, I got so jealous. I wanted to be Miki. I didn't care if I had red hair. I wanted to be her, because that would mean I was with you. But when Meiko left me, I saw that as a blessing. Because I knew who I needed to be with...And that is you. I don't love. Nor am I in love with you. I am in need of you. I need you like the roses need the sun and water. I need you like the desert craves the rain. I need you like a heart needs blood. I need you, like I need air to breathe." Kagome was now fanning herself, "Whew...I never thought I would cry this much." Kagome whispered, as she took in another deep breath, "I am not asking, will you marry me...That is too cliche. I am asking you...Gumi, will you be my soul mate for the rest of our lives?" Kagome swallowed the knot that was keeping her from breathing,

Gumi was literally bawling through the whole speech, "Y..Yes Kagome...I will be your soul mate." Gumi watched Kagome stand, then take the ring and slide the now cold metal against her finger, she immediately pressed her lips against Kagome's. She loved Kagome so very much. She slowly felt Kagome lower them to the blanket their lips never leaving each other. Gumi now had lust fill her eyes, she slowly took off Kagome's jacket then began to unbutton her vest. Their kiss was becoming hot, as their tongues meshed hard against each other. Soon the jacket and vest were away from Kagome's body. And soon came the shirt, "Baby..Next time we have this sort of hot moment..Don't wear so many layers." Gumi whispered against Kagome's lips, as she immediately pressed her lips against Kagome's hungrily. Soon the shirt was off as well. She then felt Kagome's fingers tracing her back, she felt a shiver go against her spine as the zipper slid downward on her dress. Gumi with hunger for Kagome, immediately unbuttoned and unzipped Kagome's pants. Leaving not only herself but Kagome as well, completely exposed. Kagome smiled as she now kissed Gumi was again.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome slowly rolled them over, and rested Gumi onto the blanket, "You look so beautiful, just how the moon takes every single curve and shines brightly...You are gorgeous." Kagome whispered as she began to kiss down Gumi's body, and soon enough her hot breath brushed against Gumi's clitoris, and soon her warm wet lips wrapped around Gumi's inner fold, and with her tongue massaging slowly and yet hard. And her lips sucking at the inner fold, made Gumi's body go into a tail spin, the moans now escaped Gumi's lips, letting her breath cease the air with her passionate love for Kagome. Kagome slowly let two fingers slide into Gumi's moist and wanting hole. She began to thrust, only to feel Gumi's body jerk upward. Now, Kagome began to thrust her fingers in and out of Gumi, and every time she would pull back her fingers, she made her fingers fold into a scooping action. Kagome continued her assault on Gumi's warm, yet throbbing pussy. Kagome could literally feel Gumi's walls pulsating against her fingers. But Kagome didn't stop. She was going fast, slow, hard and everywhere in between. Gumi's breaths were now pants. Kagome slowly pulled away from Gumi's sweet tasting inner fold, and she now sat Gumi in her lap, but never stopped thrusting in and out of her lover's pussy, "A..Are you ready?" Kagome moaned as she now felt Gumi's finger slowly penetrate her wet pussy, "Mmm...Gumi..." Kagome was now moaning loudly,

"Yes...Ah...Yes.." Gumi moaned, and finally the true answer, "Make me yours." Gumi moaned, she tilted her head to the side, as she felt Kagome's incisors penetrate her flesh, the warmth of Gumi's own blood running down her neck, made her body quiver. She now felt Kagome suck at her neck, as her lover began to feed off of her. And she could feel the venom take away her mortality, and grant her immortality. She was rocking her hips hard against Kagome's fingers. Their bodies literally taking each other, and making them one. Gumi now felt herself about to reach her breaking point, she gripped onto Kagome's hair with one hand, and continued to slam her fingers relentlessly in Kagome with her other hand, and soon both of them released their intense passion against each other, "AH..." Gumi quivered in her now fiancee's arms, slowly Gumi rested her hand against her marks, "Now..What?" Gumi laughed, as she watched Kagome tilt her head,

"Feed." Was the only reply Kagome could give Gumi, and soon she released a moan into the cold crisp air. She felt her blood slowly trickle down her neck, as her lover began to feed from her wanting flesh. Once Gumi was done, she slowly slid out of Kagome's lap,

"I love you." Gumi whispered, she saw Kagome pull out a guitar,

"I love you too." Kagome whispered as she kissed Gumi softly, then began to strum against the strings of the guitar,

**OoOoOoOo**

**"Words fall like rain**  
**As I try to speak**  
**But as soon as I try release a word**  
**I get so tongue tied, I have to run away**

**In a world so cold**  
**There you are waiting to warm me up**  
**Through the clouds, I can see the sun**  
**Because of your beautiful green eyes**

**Into the depths of my heart**  
**You melted away the ice**  
**Gave me a new reason to smile**  
**Showed me that I wasn't alone**  
**Oh, how I love you**

**I used to cry myself sweetly**  
**Then you were the one who wiped away the sorrow**  
**Giving me a new reason to smile, and laugh**  
**Oh, can't you see...Oh can't you see what you mean to me**

**If I could turn back the clock**  
**It would be you, that I would stay with**  
**I no longer have to wonder if I am a somebody**  
**I just know, I am no longer a nobody**

**Into the depths of my heart**  
**You melted away the ice**  
**Gave me a reason sing again**  
**Showed me that smile is a thousand words**  
**Oh, how I love you**

**Never will take this for granted**  
**I will always be there for you**  
**I just hope I can always be the one you count on**  
**Can't you see, oh darling, that its you who made me**

**If there were words that could explain**  
**We would be here for eternity**  
**But who would be counting the days?**  
**I am here with you, and that is all that matters**

**Into the depths of my heart**  
**You melted away the ice**  
**Gave me a reason to love again**  
**Showed me that my heart is no longer shelled away**  
**Oh, how I**  
**Oh, how I**  
**Oh, how I**  
**Oh, how I love you"**

Gumi was once again crying, as she now leaned in and kissed Kagome, "That was a beautiful song." Gumi smiled, then soon handed Kagome a box, "I guess you and I had the same idea." Gumi opened the box and saw Kagome begin to cry, "Will you be my soul mate for the rest of our lives?" Gumi asked, she saw Kagome nod, in which could only do. And soon Gumi slid the white silver band that had blood red rubies embedded in the band on Kagome's ring finger, "I love you forever and ever babe." Gumi whispered, as she now once again kissed Kagome. Soon they were making passionately love. After about three hours. Kagome finally called for the carriage to return. Both of them got dressed, and they got everything picked up, then headed home. Gumi was perfectly happy. As they got to Jahad's house, Gumi ran in with Kagome, everyone waited, "WE ARE ENGAGED!" Gumi screamed, and everyone cheered except for Meiko, obviously. She still had feelings for Kagome, but was starting to get a little close to the very annoyed Kamiko.

"Well, congratulations, Kagome." Kamiko walked to her sister, and hugged her tightly, "And I see that you have changed her." Kamiko smiled, "Welcome to the blood family, Gumi." Kamiko now watched Gumi take her fiancee's hand into her own,

"Thank you." Gumi replied,

"Did you tell her?" Kamiko asked,

"Tell me what? Kagome...What is she talking about?" Gumi asked,

Kagome sighed as she now looked to everyone, this wasn't going to be easy, especially on what she had to do that night, of Luka's near death experience. How could Kagome tell them? Without seeming like a complete asshole,

**OoOoOoOo **

Everyone was now in the living room. Kagome was now leaning up against the fire place, she sighed softly, "The night that Luka..." Kagome was trying to find the words, but was stumbling over her own tongue, "The night Luka was to get the lobotomy...It was going to fail. Somehow the doctor was going to mess up, and thrust the needle into the wrong part of the brain. And it would have killed Luka. And stumbling in like a vigilante group. Miku was to see Luka dead on the floor." Kagome now looked towards Kamiko, who was smiling. Kamiko needed Kagome to tell the truth, because she didn't want Kagome going into a marriage with Gumi, knowing this secret, "Miku would have held Luka's body for an hour, while we all awaited outside. Miku couldn't take the pain, and she would take the needle and stab herself...And we would walk in, and see that she was now dead..." Kagome felt tears fill the rims of her eyes, "And...I was to take their souls." Kagome then slowly turned around, and saw everyone's face just in shock mode, "So...I changed the fate. And took the lobotomy that was actually assigned for me. Saving Luka and Miku. However, to keep destiny's plan in check. I had to do something...That...I am not really...Proud of." Kagome went to go on, but was cut off,

"What did you do..." Luka asked, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Luka asked in a very loud tone,

"You can never die...I sort...You..." Kagome sighed, "You two are now Vampires...I had too. It was either I change you, and make you soulless and let you two live. Or...Kill you...And take your soul that way. But I see how much people love you...Your friends and your family. I couldn't take you two away from the world that loves you so much...So..I did what I had too..." Kagome saw Luka walk to her, she closed her eyes tightly, fearing for a slap against the face. But she opened her eyes to Luka and Miku hugging her tightly, she now looked towards Kamiko who was smiling,

"Welcome to the blood family." Kamiko whispered, as she saw Luka and Miku release Kagome, "She did it for a good cause." Kamiko whispered, "And in her place, I would have done the same thing. After all...I am the one who tried to save Chiharu for her...But I was to late." Kamiko sighed, "We are all under a contract." With those words, Kagome, Hitomi, and Kamiko took off their shirts, showing off the rather large back tattoos. Kagome's was of course the cherry blossom tree, with a stream going around the trunk. Hitomi's was of a gorgeous waterfall, her tattoo looked like a painting. And then there was Kamiko's, she had an enchanted forest with a beautiful fairy. All of the artwork looked like the real thing. But Kamiko was the worse one off. Her tattoo went with the seasons. If the season was Winter, snow flakes appeared. If the season was Spring, the trees began to bloom into something beautiful. If the season Summer, rain drops would appear. And if the season was Autumn, the beautiful trees that had bloomed, the leaves slowly began to ran down her back. Everyone stared at the beautiful markings against each of their backs.

Soon Gumi walked to Kagome, "This doesn't change a thing. You are my fiancee." Gumi smiled, as she wrapped her arms around her fiancee, "Sorry, these breasts are mine." Gumi grinned, then took Kagome to their room, and immediately got naked. They went to bed, not to have sex, but to finally lay together and sleep together, holding each other, as if they would let go of each other, one would just fade away. Everyone else eventually went to their rooms. Luka and Miku were happy of what Kagome did for them. Miki and Len were starting to talk about being potentially more than friends. Meiko was still bugging the hell out of Kamiko. Everyone seemed happy, except Kaito. But tonight, everyone rested peacefully. And the Vampiric or as Kamiko called the family the blood family was growing...Quite fast.


	74. Chapter LXXIII

**ATTENTION: Explicit Scene Within.**

Kamiko was alone, tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her body was heaving as she now looked around. The tears were slowly fading her vision away. She didn't know why she was feeling so lost, and so in pain. She saw Hitomi with Rin. Kagome with Gumi. Luka with Miku. She felt lost, alone, and ultimately heartbroken. She needed to feel the warmth again. Kamiko wiped away the tears immediately as she heard the stairs creaking, she happened to look at the time. Kamiko rushed to the kitchen, and began to cook breakfast for; Gumi, Kagome, and Hitomi. "Good morning." Kamiko whispered, she kept her back them. She didn't need them to see the redness in her puffy eyes,

"I'll take my eggs with lots and lots of blood!" Hitomi exclaimed, but she noticed something was off. She wanted to ask Kamiko what was wrong. But she knew that she couldn't. Kamiko was the type of person to hide her pain, and she did that very well. Hitomi watched Kamiko rest the plates down after she had made them breakfast, not once did Kamiko raise her head to look at them. "Kamiko...Are you okay?" Hitomi asked,

"Yes." Was Kamiko's only response, she heard her phone go off, "Excuse me." She said in a cracking and breaking voice. Her eyes widened as she saw the text. The text that would change everything, and soon everyone's life,

_**From Unknown**_  
_**To Kamiko: **_

"**_I want to see you. Meet me in three hours, in the forest near Jahad's home. Come alone, please._**"

Kamiko became anxious. She started to act even weirder than before. Kamiko took in a deep breath. As she walked back to her sisters, who were still eating, "I'm sorry...I just feel off." Kamiko asked, as she kept her eyes lowered, "Kagome, when you were with Meiko...Did she ever...Ya know, stalk you?" Kamiko asked, she heard the fork rest against the plate,

"Kamiko...Meiko lives with us. Surely, she..." Kagome was cut off,

"Kagome...I mean...Like When you went to stores...She was there, and you didn't even tell her that you were going...And theaters...I am serious. Did she ever stalk you?" Kamiko asked, now looking towards her sister,

Kagome looked at Kamiko, "No. She never did that. Does she do that to you?" Kagome asked, she only saw Kamiko nod, "Creepy...Actually really creepy." Kagome shook her head then began to eat her eggs once again. She could only imagine Meiko stalking, Kamiko. After all, Kamiko was the older sister of Kagome, and to her knowledge was single, as single can be. Kagome shrugged, and thought nothing more of the situation.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Len! Len!" Meiko waved towards the blonde haired male,

"Why should I even talk to you?" Len asked,

"I think...I am...Like." Meiko tried to find the words, "I think I like Kamiko. She is gorgeous. And she is amazing." Meiko smiled,

"Yes, and that same gorgeous girl raped you, remember? And do you like her because she is the older sister of Kagome and Hitomi?" Len asked,

"No. I like her for different reasons. For one, she is very mysterious." Meiko chuckled, "Do...Do you think I may have a chance with her? I mean...How cool would it be to get a chance with her?! I am going to try!" Meiko giggled, actually giggled. Kamiko made her giggly, and she didn't know why.

**OoOoOoOo**

By now, Kamiko was acting strange. She was antsy, and Kagome and Hitomi wanted to know why. But they knew they wouldn't get any answers from their closed off sister. So, instead, they were going to follow her everywhere. Kamiko looked at the clock, "Okay, I need...To run...Uhm some errands." Kamiko of course lied, she ran out of the house and began to run towards her destination. She was a Vampire, what was the need for a car. And soon enough, Kagome and Hitomi were hot on her trail. Hitomi and Kagome stopped as they heard their sister singing, but soon another voice entered the cold air, soon their eyes widened, as they saw who was standing there extended their hand,

"Akira?!" Kagome and Hitomi whispered in unison,

"Akira!" Kamiko ran to the female, and immediately leaped into Akira's arms, "God, how I have missed you." Kamiko looked towards Akira. Akira had black hair, that rose only to above her shoulder blades. Her hues changed in matter of seconds. She too was a Vampire. But separated her from the sisters, on a scale of one to ten of hotness, she was an easy hundred. Kamiko leaned into Akira's arms,

"I've missed you too." Akira whispered, as she now pulled away to look into Kamiko's eyes, "My darling, why do you cry?" Akira asked,

"Why!? Because I've missed you! Its hard being away from you. And...And..." Kamiko gulped, and before long her lips were now crashed against Akira's, without hesitation her tongue was exploring Akira's. Instantly her body was on fire, as she felt Akira walk her to the near by chair, a gasp echoed into Akira's mouth, as she felt Akira slam her against the tree. Slowly Kamiko's head tilted to the side as she felt Akira roll her tongue slowly against the nape of her neck, her hues became thick with lust and desire. Kamiko smirked as she felt Akira pull away, "What are you waiting for, babe?" Kamiko asked, as she felt her clothes fall away from her beautiful body, she could feel the cold air bite against her now exposed body, "Fuck me, Akira." Kamiko stated in a very hushed tone.

"Kagome...We should so not be watching this. Our sister is about to have sex..." Hitomi now grabbed Kagome, and made her turn around. Immediately plugged their ears.

**OoOoOoOo**

Kamiko slowly wrapped her legs around Akira's waist, her back slowly arched as she felt two fingers enter her moist hole. Her arms slowly wrapped around the flesh of the tree, and her body began to rock against Akira's fingers. Kamiko's body was on fire, she want...No, she needed more. Kamiko felt another finger enter her, her body was now quivering from the pure pleasure of Akira's fingers. Soon Kamiko's nails dug into the bark of the tree, letting the tree being undressed of the bark, that hid the naked truth. Kamiko began to rock her body violently against Akira's fingers. Soon she felt Akira's incisors enter her bare neck, "Ahhhh, Akira." Kamiko moaned ever so softly. Her body was bucking hard against Akira's fingers, she slowed her pace down. She wanted to feel every thrust that Akira was doing, "Ahhh...Don't stop..." Kamiko moaned softly, as she soon released the tree from her grip, then immediately slid up and down on the long and thin fingers of Akira. Kamiko soon let her right hand take ahold of Akira's black tresses, and tug hard. Kamiko slammed her lips against Akira's, and let her tongue thrust into Akira's mouth, she wrapped her tongue around the other female's, and began to soft suck against the pink muscle. Kamiko's body was jolting up and down, and her body ached for more and more, "OH GOD! Akira don't you dare stop!" Kamiko yelled in a passion moan. Her body was craving the other female's attention. Every thrust continued to make her reach the ultimate orgasm, but she didn't dare stop. Kamiko made Akira pull her fingers out. Soon Kamiko laid down on the cold and wet grass, "Mmm, come get me baby." Kamiko winked, as she immediately felt the warmth of Akira's breath take ahold of her sweet spot. She felt Akira begin sucking against her swollen clitoris, "Oh...Akira." Kamiko moaned softly, as she now let one hand play with her own breast, and the other took ahold of Akira's tresses, just to tug at the black hair,

Kamiko was loving this feeling that Akira was giving her, and soon she felt two fingers enter her. She slowly looked down, and watched Akira's armor ring, become a snake, and soon wrap around Akira's wrist, and as the wristband was made, Akira now forced her right index and middle finger take assault at Kamiko's wet and pulsating pussy. Her body was quivering at the very idea of having the explosive orgasm, but Kamiko once again held back. She felt her toes curling, to every thrust, and every suck. And she felt a hard nip at her clitoris, and after that hard nip. She released, then saw Akira rise slowly, wiping away the sin that had rolled down her face, "Now, my turn." Kamiko grabbed ahold of Akira, and immediately slammed her against the ground. Kamiko was now straddling the other female, "Did you really miss me?" Kamiko asked,

**OoOoOoOo**

Akira smirked, as her hands began to run over Kamiko's body. Every touched was a like a shock against Kamiko's body, Akira could feel the shivering action coming from Kamiko, "Now, why on Earth, would I have to answer to that?" Akira grinned, soon the snake appeared, and wrapped around her middle finger, making the armor ring once again. The tip of the armor ring now pierced into Kamiko's bare flesh, and in an instant, Akira's clothes were gone. She managed to pull herself away from Kamiko, and scaled the tree that Kamiko's was once slammed against. She found the strongest branch. And rested her bare body against the branch, a smirk cascaded her luscious features, "Now...Fuck me hard, Kamiko. You of all people know how hard I liked to be fucked." Akira winked as she pulled Kamiko down, and immediately thrust her tongue into Kamiko's mouth, she felt body heave as she felt three fingers immediately thrust deep into her. The vibrations of Akira's moans against Kamiko's lips, made Kamiko go into a whirlwind. Akira began to move her hips against Kamiko's fingers, her tongue was sucking against Kamiko's, and her body was begging for more. The ache for more, was literally making Akira's body strike like a match into the fire of passion. Soon her body leaned over the branch, and her upper body was now hovering over the branch, nothing could hold Akira. But she didn't care she was where she needed be. Akira's hues now flickered, her hues had what seemed to have a bolt of lightning separating the red from the blue.

Akira moaned louder, as she felt Kamiko slamming her fingers harder inside of Akira's aching pussy. Blood soon swirled away from her body, as she now slammed her pelvis against Kamiko's fingers, and she would soon huff, as she released her blood stained juices. Akira soon pulled Kamiko down, and kissed her hard. Akira never wanted to lose Kamiko again, as she held her close. As if she would let her go, Kamiko would just disappear forever. Soon Akira and Kamiko were dressed, Akira slowly extended her hand, "Dance with me." Akira smiled, she slowly pulled Kamiko into her arms. Kamiko immediately rested her head against Akira's chest, as tears began to roll down her cheeks,

"How long are you here for?" Kamiko asked as she swallowed the knot that was now growing in the back of her throat, she blinked and the tears soon dropped slowly,

"A few hours." Akira mustered,

"Really?!" Kamiko pulled away from Akira, "I know you are the fucking head of the house! But...You always leave me! ALWAYS!" Kamiko shook her head, her body began to shake, "Why...Do you have to keep leaving me?! Don't you love me?!" Kamiko shook her head, and ran away from Akira and didn't care if she ran into anything, Hitomi ran after her. And Kagome? For the first time saw Akira cry. She had never seen her master cry, nor anyone she knew. Kagome heard a snap of a branch between her foot,

"You might as well, come out, Kagome..." Akira whispered, soon her right hand was cupped over her lips, she tried to muffle her crying. But to no prevail, she felt Kagome's arms wrap around her, and she immediately leaned into Kagome's embrace, "I...I love her. And..I keep managing to mess up." Akira whispered into the shoulder of the other Vampire. Soon enough Akira clutched onto the garments of Kagome's shirt, Kagome had not a clue what to do,

"I...I have never seen you cry, master." Kagome mustered,

"Akira...You call me, Akira." She whispered, "I have cried every time I have to leave your sister. I just hide it so damn well. But it hurts me, it hurts me so damn bad, Kagome. Your sister is more than anything I could have imagined...And yet...I lost her." Akira mustered, "Every single fuck..." Akira was cut off,

"I don't get it, Akira. I am going to be bold, and if you want to...You can bite me. And kill me. I don't care. But...Shut the hell up, and listen. You have telepathy with every fucking Vampire. And you know which one is breaking the laws of the Covenant. And yet, you keep wandering away. You have been with Kamiko for years. And yet, you know what to do. Yet, you are a fucking coward...And push her away. She is so patient. And yet, when you do come to her...You walk away. To go somewhere else. Why do you keep doing it?" Kagome slowly stood, "Go get her. And this time stay." Kagome walked away from her master, she was scared that Akira would kill her, but that was risk she was willing to take,

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hitomi grabbed her sister by the wrist after she had caught up to her, "Kamiko, talk to me." Hitomi then felt Kamiko crash into her arms, and begin to cry ever so hard into her sister's arms,

"Doesn't Akira see...That I am in love with her?!" Kamiko asked out of anger, "She has been my life for years! That is a fucking long time to be with someone..." Kamiko clung to her sister, and wouldn't let go, "Every single time she is here...She has to leave. I can't do it anymore. I can't keep being so damn patient with her. So patient, that I sometimes cry myself to sleep. I just want us to be the way we were. Granted...She was leaving. But we would get to spend years together. And those years were amazing, and now...Its hours or days. I want...No...I need us." Kamiko clung to her sister, and didn't want to let go, she was now trembling in her younger sister's arms,

"Kamiko...You need to tell that Akira...You really do." Hitomi mustered, "And if you don't then its your own fault. Akira loves you. And by the way...I never knew how sexy it looked how Akira fucks someone...Disgusting that I witnessed my own sister having sex. I had to look away." Hitomi chuckled then felt a hard hit against her shoulder, "You bitch." Hitomi smiled, as she combed her fingers through her sister's hair. Hitomi walked Kamiko to the door of Jahad's manor. The group saw the 'strong badass' female, now become more fragile than the rest. Kamiko then heard her name being screamed, and by this time, rain had began to pour down, making the ground become wet with sorrow filled tears,

"KAMIKO!" Akira yelled, she was now staring at the female she loved so very much, in the corner of her eyes she saw Kagome walk past her. But she didn't care, the armor ring began to glow. This was a single that her heart was breaking, she wanted to mend her heart, and the only person who could do that...Is Kamiko, "I am sorry." Akira began, "But this keeps killing me, every fucking second I am away from you. I am crying. I cry when I walk away from you. I cry knowing I'll be away from you. We knew...That our love was forbidden, but I sought you. Because I saw you from afar, and I told myself; 'She is the one'. I know that, and I have known that. Kamiko...I can't live the rest of my existence knowing you hate me...And I can't live that existence without the one I am in love with." Akira now saw the group walk out, and watched the scene unfold, but she completely ignored them. And only saw Kamiko, the rain now covered the tears that were still rolling down the eight hundred year old vampire, "Please...Please don't leave me...Please Kamiko." Akira now collapsed to her knees, and felt the shivering affect of the cold rain against her body, she soon felt warmth. And then felt tears hit her shoulder,

"I can't lose you...Akira. I can't...You are my everything." Kamiko held the one woman that made her feel alive, and she was a somebody around Akira, "I love you, Akira. Please...Now I am begging you...To stay with me." Kamiko clung to Akira, then heard a soft chuckle, "Why are you laughing?" Kamiko asked as she slowly pulled away, and heard the words her heart had been longing for,

"I was never going to leave...I was going to surprise you tonight, and hold you after you have fallen asleep. Kamiko, I've been there all the time. When you have fallen asleep...The warmth you felt was me..." Akira now looked deep into Kamiko's eyes, "I love you, and that love has never ever died." Akira leaned in and kissed Kamiko hard with passion, then rain poured down against them, but in the midst of the rain, the sun glowed and wrapped around their now shivering bodies, soon the armor ring now took on the Queen of the house. The snake formed and slithered the way to Kamiko's hand, and wrapped around her middle finger, now making the other armor ring, Akira smiled, "So it seems that the Queen has been chosen. Kamiko...Be My Queen." Akira whispered,

"Wasn't I already your, Queen?" Kamiko asked, the cold metal of the ring, pressed against Akira's flesh as they shared another kiss, Kamiko slowly pulled away as she rested her forehead against Akira's, Kamiko now couldn't help but smile. She slowly stood and helped Akira up, and soon they walked up the stairs to the group. Kamiko leaned into Akira,

"Who is...Who is this?" Luka asked,

Kamiko smiled, "This is Akira. My wife." Kamiko managed to blush then hide herself from the group into her wife's body, and everyone asked in unison; 'WIFE?!' and finally the happiest sound came from Kamiko, a soft giggle,

"That chance you were looking for. Seems to have flown out the window, Meiko." Len whispered to Meiko, before hearing the next words. In which put him in shock,

"Yes, I'm her wife. As she is mine. And has been for the past three hundred years." Akira stated, as she smirked, everyone's eyes widened to the statement that was released from the elder Vampire. Akira couldn't help but smile, "Are you comfortable, my love?" Akira asked, as she felt a soft kiss on her neck, things were falling into place, well for now. But Luka, Miku, and Gumi were about to get a rude awakening to the laws of being a Vampire, in the house of Yukimura. In fact, Yukimura Akira. Was the basically the 'King' of the House. In which she was the leader of all Vampires. The story behind this, is an interesting tale. As for now, though, time for the King and Queen to spend time together. After all, they have an entire existence to tell the tale of the beginning of all Vampires and why their love was forbidden.


	75. Chapter LXXIV

Akira looked towards the group, she didn't mum a single word. After all she was the King of all of the Vampires. She needed to get that through Luka, Miku, and Gumi's head. She didn't care, if they wanted to back away from their Vampiric ways. Akira walked into the manor, and immediately saw Jahad and Sahar bow to her presence. Akira only smirked, her hues began to flicker, and soon her hues were a very piercing blue. No other Vampire had these piercing blue eyes. Only Akira, "Well, it has been quite some time, hasn't it?" Akira asked,

"Milady, please forgive the mess that surrounds you. I had not been able to get my maid and butler to rush and clean. Forgive this degrading hospitality." Jahad now hung his head,

"Milady...Please...Do not spite us, because of our failure to keep this place in an a beautiful look. We hadn't expected your visit...Milady...I beg of your forgiveness." Sahar whispered,

"Oh, how of pity you have put yourself in, Sahar and Jahad. Begging for mercy, with the sick please of forgiveness. Now of whom said I was ever angered with you and your manor? Have you not made the manor clean, and yet you scream for forgiveness. Now, I must I say that is rather pathetic." Akira smirked, as she knelt down to meet Sahar's eyes, with a soft kiss upon her neck, "Shall I take a bite...Let your body shiver in delight...And beg for more...Then have your body fall, and wither away like the roses in the cold?" Akira asked, as she now had Sahar rise, then she went to Jahad, and knelt before him, and kissed his neck, "Do not disappoint me again." Akira smiled, as her tongue rolled up his neck, letting her breath hit the cold trail that she had left, "I shall let your body quiver to every single touch that is placed upon your bare flesh. For have I not proved to you and all others...That I rule all Vampires." Akira stood allowing Jahad rise,

"W..Wait...You are the leader of the Vampires?!" Len asked, soon Akira was in his face,

"Surely, you have noticed." Akira smirked, the metal of her armored ring rested against Len's bare neck. Soon the tip of the ring became rather sharp, and grew. The tip of the ring was against his neck, "Do I frighten you?" Akira asked, his pulse said everything. He was terrified of the female that now stood before him, "Ah, I do. You do not even need to answer, Len." Akira stated then slowly pulled away with a smirk,

"I...How..How did..." Len was cut off,

"How did I know of your name?" Akira asked, "Well, that darling, is my secret." Akira winked, she then walked to the teal haired Diva and the pink haired Diva. "Ah, always together. How this has become easy for me." Akira stated, and without hesitation. She let the tip of her armor ring, rip through Miku's wrist, Akira gasped as the ring pierced into her finger, and the blood slowly drained from the ring to the open wound of Miku's wrist, Akira smiled. Her blood intertwined with Miku's, and soon her tongue ran against the open wound, healing the wound. "Do not fret, sweetheart. I have to do this to all new blood Vampires. Welcome to the family. You belong in Kagome and Hitomi's Covenant." Akira stated, however, as she rolled Luka's shirt, she saw scars against her wrists. "Darling follow me." Akira whispered, she took Luka into another room, and shut the door behind them, "What are the scars for?" Akira asked,

"I...I am sorry. I don't know what you speak of..." Luka tried to play dumb, but in front of her literally stood her King, her master,

"Do not play coy with me, Luka. Was the scars made when Miku didn't show the same feelings that you have felt for her? A heart that was stolen by a woman, that kept the money, yet, discarded the bag. Is your heart like a dream, then turned into a nightmare? Or did you do this after Meiko raped you?" Akira smirked, "Why of course not. It was when Miku let her feelings rush away from her heart, like rain pouring down us, a teary dream becomes a dark and twisted rain of sorrow." Akira sighed, as she shook her head, "Tell me, how hard was it knowing that you were used, abused, and then ultimately raped...Your feelings were used. The words were like a whip slashing at every single wound that took ahold your flesh, and soon the abusing became like salt rushing and burning away your flesh to your heart. No longer a stone wall that protected your heart, only to come crumbling down. And then of course came Meiko raping you. And your words of 'Stop' and 'No'. Yet, she states that her intentions were of the purest, because she loves you." Akira now sat down and had Luka sit next to her, "Darling, Luka, do you still not trust Miku or Meiko? Are you afraid that Miku's heart will wander away to the dark depths of the ocean of blue...The heart of Kaito?" Akira smirked, "Or are you afraid that one morning Miku will no longer be there?" Akira asked,

"I..I am scared for both. I am scared that Kaito will manage to win Miku back. And I'll lay alone. M..." Luka was soon cut off,

"Akira, you may call me Akira." Akira stated, "Tell me Luka...How does it feel to be used?" Akira asked, she wanted to get to know Luka more, because in a lot of ways her and Luka were alike, just Luka didn't know this. AKira's past wasn't the best, nor was Luka's,

"I hate it!" Luka began to cry remembering everything that Miku had put her through, "I thought our feelings were mutual. And then she tells me, she used me for the kiss with her and Kaito. My heart still breaks to those words. I do trust, Miku. I do not trust Kaito...He has this way of getting everything and anything he wants. I need Miku, Akira. And I never want to lose her again. I hated being alone, and without her. Why does this bullshit have to happen to me?!" Luka asked in anger, she heard a soft chuckle, "How is my pain a laughing matter?!"

Akira smiled towards the female, "Luka, darling, I wasn't laughing at your pain, your agony, or your dark and twisted sorrow. It seems that you and I have more in common than you think. I know what its like to be in the same position as yourself. Luka, listen, I will be blunt. In your life there is decisions to be had. With all relationships, one must be scared to lose the one they truly love. For not all love lasts." Akira shrugged, but then gave Luka a reassuring smile, "However, you have nothing to be scared of. Miku is deeply in love with you. In fact, she had dreams of you committing suicide. And this broke her heart. Only then did she realize the true nature of what love is." Akira stated then went on, "Love is like a Cherry Blossom Tree, there will be days that Blossoms will not bloom. Do not fret, dear child, for soon they will. You shall not get angry with the blossoms. Or in this case...With your trust issue. I see how you look at Meiko. There is not only hate there, but pain and sorrow. She had put you through a lot. As she did with Kagome. Though your situation was far worse, Kagome still hurts because of the trust she put in the relationship, and soon that trust was completely mutilated with one lust of darkness. Imagine..." Akira smirked, "Love can be pure and true, Luka. But it can also be a curse. Ask me...I've been through it all, until I met Kamiko. My life isn't at all in the light. But Kamiko took the darkness away, and brought in the light. At first, I was blinding with hope. And soon I could see that Kamiko was the real deal." Akira whispered, as she now stood then looked towards the pink haired diva, "So, if you love Miku so much, Luka. Why do you sit here and wither away in your tears?" Akira asked,

"I...I am scared of losing her, Akira. I really am. I hate knowing that she wanted to push me away to hide her true feelings. Akira...Why is love so hard to understand?" Luka asked,

"Why my child, you are so young and naive. You will figure out why love is so hard." Akira now walked to Luka, and slit open her wrist. Her blood now danced with Luka's, and soon the tip of her tongue ran over the open wound, and healed the wound completely, "You are done, child." Akira stated, Akira walked with Luka out of the room, she watched Luka run towards the teal haired diva,

**OoOoOoOoOo**

By this time, Gumi had gotten the same treatment that Luka and Miku had. Akira smiled ever so softly, as she looked towards the blonde haired male, "Why Len must you fall within the darkness of fear?" Akira asked with an eerie smile, "Do I still give you a fright?" Akira asked and saw the male nod,

"I...I am frightened by you. I guess its because your are the leader of the Vampires. And I know what you can do within a matter of seconds..." Len looked down, "I want to be like Luka and Miku...I want to know what Immorality will be like." Len just made the hugest mistake, that one could make,

"Is that so?" Akira asked, with a smile. "Come." Akira stated as she walked to a chess table that she had spotted, "The King is me. The Queen is Kamiko. The Rook, The Knight, and The Bishop are the leaders of the Covenants. And the Pawns are the Vampires that are beneath the leaders of the Covenants. We do not use the Vampires as Pawns of course. They make the family whole and completely. And now I offer this upon you. You beat me at chess, I shall grant you and Miki immortality. However, if you lose, I shall leave you as you are now. Mortal." Akira smiled, as she then took a breath, "And I will not use my foreseeing power. Where I can see what move you will make next." Akira stated, and she now watched Len move a Pawn. Akira moved a Pawn soon after. Her hues took the chess board, and she never looked away, even when Kamiko wrapped her arms around her petite frame. Akira watched her pieces dwindle down, but Len's pieces were falling to their death, one by one. Len had only a Bishop, a Knight, a Rook, and of course the King. Akira, however, had a Bishops, a Knight, Two Rooks, The Queen, and The King. All of her pawns were taken away. "Your move, my child." Akira smirked, as Len literally made his King wide open, and now she had him trapped. And soon the words that Len didn't want to hear fell from the elder vampire's lips, "Checkmate." Akira whispered, "Best two out of three?" Akira asked,

Hours had passed, the second game was rather long winded. But Len managed to pull the one thing only other person had done, beat Akira. But his joyous moment would come crashing down. The next game, within four moves, 'Checkmate' was declared by Akira, "Holy...How?!" Len asked as he looked through the pieces to see what moves were made, then saw his mistakes, "You are really good." Len stated,

"And you only won because I had let you." Akira smirked,

"Wait...How so?" Len asked,

"Well, let me see. I had you in checkmate for three moves. I just never called it." Akira winked, but lifted Len away from his seat then dragged Miki by the hair. She soon slammed them both against the wall, "A decision has been made." Akira stated, as she now let the ring pierce into the flesh of Len's neck, letting his blood spill. Akira took in the scent, then immediately let incisors take his flesh, her venom immediately ran through his veins. And soon Kamiko walked in, and took ahold of Miki, and bit down hard. Letting her venom take Miki's veins. Her blood, as well as Len's became tainted with the immortality that everyone was feeling in the house, except of course Meiko and Kaito. Everyone else was now part of the Yukimura family. Both Akira and Kamiko pulled away at the same time, "Welcome to the family. Now I must do the same with Rin." Akira stated, as she walked away wiping the blood from her now blood stained lips. Akira let herself have any boundaries. Nor did she want them. Akira walked hand in hand with Kamiko, soon Rin felt the venom of the Elder Vampire enter her blood stream, "Welcome Rin, Luka, Miku, Len, Gumi, and Miki to the family." Akira smirked, "And now, I think tomorrow we shall have a 'friendly' game of football. Vampires only. Here is the reason. I tend to get a little rough. After all...Everything is allowed." Akira stated, "For all of those who don't know to play. You may want to watch some games. There are only a few penalties, and the rest is clean." Akira took her wife's hand and walked away, but was only stopped by Meiko,

"So, why can't I be a Vampire?" Meiko asked, "This is bullshit. I mean everyone else is. So why not me?" Meiko asked, she watched Akira smirk eerily,

"Oh, let me see. Everything is not about you, Meiko! So fucking stop playing the damn victim card. There are ONLY three fucking people that have fallen victim to your fucked up ways...You are a nothing but a tainted twat. That doesn't deserve my respect. So, do me a fucking favor, do not fucking stalk my wife. And next time I hear you have raped Luka, or you have hurt Kagome with your fucked up ways. Or taken Len down the long spiral road of your tainted twat ways...I will kill you. And believe me, by the time I'm done, you will wish you were dead. I am not a pleasant person, ask my wife and her sisters. They have seen what I've done...And you should ask Luka what has happened to the bastard that raped her." Akira chuckled, "Oh, yeah, that is something she will never remember." Akira shrugged, as she walked away with the Queen. She happened to look back and see Len jump up almost hitting his head against the roof of the foyer. "Be careful, Len. After all, you belong to me." Akira stated, as she saw everyone nod,

"We all belong to her. Once you are bitten...And you are a Vampire." Sahar stopped, "Before I go on. Some people do not take to the venom like the rest. But once you become a Vampire. You are marked, and you belong to the Master Yukimura Akira." Sahar chuckled, "And she is damn hot, and I actually love being a Vampire. Jahad and I are the leaders of the Egyptian Covenant." Sahar stated, "But you must know. The only ones that can change anyone is; Master Akira, Kamiko, Kagome, and Hitomi. You have to be of the purest blood, and they are the only four." Sahar sighed, "Kamiko is one lucky girl. Even though their love was highly forbidden, but they sought each other, and couldn't release each other. It was like poison between them. Once they had each other, there was no letting go. Yukimura Kamiko and Yukimura Akira. They defiantly deserve each other. And Meiko, I got one piece advice...Do not fuck with Akira. She is a storm that should never be reckoned with. If you only knew what happened to our brother...Lets say, by the time she was done. He was unrecognizable. And the same with the male that raped Luka. You see she knew that Kagome would fail at her job." Sahar chuckled, "And so she wanted Luka and Miku to live." Sahar smiled then walked away.

"Jahad..." Luka whispered, "What did Sahar mean that their 'love was forbidden'?" Luka asked,

"That is a tale that can only be told by Kamiko and Akira. The story is a very beautiful story...Yet there is a lot of pain in that tale. Not everything was a beautiful painting. There was a lot of pain between those two. You see Akira and Kamiko are what you call the perfect couple. Sorry Luka and Miku to take you out of the spotlight. But Kamiko and Akira are truly the perfect King and Queen." Jahad stated,

"And what of the ring?" Miku asked, "I never see the ring off of Akira's finger." Miku mustered,

"The ring is the sign of who is the King. It'll never come off, ever. It can take different forms. Such it can turn into a wristband. Its a really neat fucking ring. However, anyone who tries to remove it, will get pricked from the ring, and poison will enter the person's body. Some have died. The ring protects the person who is wearing it. And now the Queen has been chosen. I saw this coming. Kamiko was meant for Akira, and Akira was meant for Kamiko. So, here is a little advice, Meiko. Do not stalk the Queen again. The King will surely kill you." Jahad stated with a chuckle then left. The story between Akira and Kamiko is a beautiful story, however, a lot of heartache has followed. But that would be something the group would have to ask the King and Queen, surely all of them wanted to know why their love was forbidden. And how Akira had acquired the ring, however this will have to wait. For now, the Vampires must feed and sleep.


	76. Chapter LXXV

**ATTENTION: Due to the graphic nature of this chapter. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

Akira was downstairs with her wife, Kamiko. She held Kamiko from behind as she was cooking breakfast, "Baby, I need a lot of blood." Akira slowly moved strands of Kamiko's hair from her neck, "May I?" Akira asked, she heard snicker,

"When have you ever had to ask for permission?" Kamiko asked, as she now scrambled the eggs, she soon felt Akira's incisors sink into her neck, soon enough a moan escaped her lips, "Mmm, Akira." Kamiko moaned once again, she felt the blood trickle down her bare neck. Soon she felt the tip of her wife's tongue roll up her neck, "You are so bad." Kamiko whispered,

"But that's why you love me." Akira chuckled, as she rest her head on Kamiko's shoulder,

Kamiko's hand slowly reached around, and rested against the back of her wife's neck, "I love you for that. But I love you for a lot more reasons, babe." Kamiko smiled she took the eggs off of the heat, she slowly turned around, her arms wrapped around Akira's neck, "I love you, Akira." Kamiko whispered, as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Akira's lips,

"Oh god. Get a room." Len stated, as he looked at the eggs. This was the first time he would eat something that had blood in the food. "I..Is it good?" Len asked, he watched the others nod their heads, and Miki was one of them. He took a bite, his hues immediately flickered, then began to eat more,

"Calm down. Do not eat too fast, Len. Savor every bite." Akira stated,

"Shouldn't you eat?" Luka asked,

"I have already made myself full." Akira stated with a soft smile, she now sat down on a bar stool, Kamiko found her way into Akira's lap, "Clingy are we?" Akira asked, she then saw a smirk, "Mmm, thats okay. I love when you cling." Akira grinned, she was soon handed a wine glass. The ring took a form of two small snakes, and soon wrapped themselves around the wine glass starting from the base of the glass. The snakes intertwined around each other once at the top, the bottom of the snake's jaw, stayed at the top of the glass. However, the snakes mouth was wide open, the heads hovered over the top of the wine glass. And the fangs now began to pour blood into the glass. Akira smiled, "Oh, how I love this ring." Akira stated with a soft smile, she now let the glass grace her lips, as she took a sip of the blood. Her hues immediately flickered, she now handed the glass to her wife. She took a sip. Akira grinned then handed the glass to Len, "Take a drink."

As Len went to take a drink, the snake head hissed and now turned towards him. Len almost dropped glass, "What the hell?!" Len asked, as he immediately handed the wine glass back to Akira,

"Its the power of the ring. Only the King and Queen may drink from this glass. You should see what..." She stopped when she saw Kaito walk in, the glass literally looked as if there was wine within, "Kaito, darling. Please take a sip of this wine. It tastes rather odd to me. Same with Kamiko." Akira handed him the glass, she saw Len was about to say something. She gave him a look, and Len instantly stopped,

Kaito shrugged, the glass looked pretty sweet. The snakes that wrapped around the glass. He went to take a sip, and was immediately bit by the snakes. And they were hissing, and soon their tails began to rattle. But he managed to hold the glass. As blood rolled down from his nose, and his cheek. He handed the glass back to the Elder Vampire, "What the fuck is your problem?!" He asked with anger in his tone, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Akira grinned, as she took the glass, "No, darling. Because if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have tried. I would have done so..A long time ago. You see, I can do whatever I want. The ring chose me, for a reason. And I never use its power for bad things. But if you want me to, I surely can." Akira grinned evilly, "The ring chooses the Successor, and the person must be of Pure Blood. Not some child that was bitten, no offense to the new born here. But you must understand Kaito. You fuck with me. I will kill you. And unlike Kamiko, Kagome, and Hitomi. I will not give a fucking warning shot. I will shoot you..." Akira now pressed hard right between Kaito's eyes, "Here." Now she pressed a little harder, "Do not fuck with me, Kaito. I am sure you are all fucked out, when you fucked my sister's ex-fiancee. Funny though." Akira grinned, "Poor man, Meiko never enjoyed it. And you never had the chance to fuck my pal Len...You are so disgusting. I don't need to bite you to know of your sinful past. Tell me...Did you ever tell the group who you raped?" Akira smirked, "No? Should I?" Akira asked,

Luka immediately stood, "Akira...Milady. Please...No." Luka whispered, "I...It..." Luka ran off, she didn't want people to know that she was raped by two males. Ryuu and Kaito. All because she didn't fall victim and release her virginity to someone she didn't love. Luka had her left hand cupping her face, and she cried hard into her hand, trying to muffle the pain. She hated Kaito not only because of what he had done to her, but him taunting Miku in front of her. She felt a warm embrace, she immediately leaned into them,

"There, there." Akira whispered, "Dear sweet child, I will not speak of it again." Akira smiled, but heard Luka choking on her sobs, she heard the door open, "Miku..." Akira whispered, she saw Miku run to her pink haired lover, she immediately wrapped her arms Luka, "Miku, you must know, Kaito is a monster. I dealt with one of Luka's problems." Akira shrugged, "Shall I deal with the other?" Akira asked, she saw Luka shake her head, initially telling her no.

"I always wanted to ask...How did you get that ring?" Miku asked, "Len asked us...So, I wanted to ask you, personally...If that is okay, master." Miku mustered, she saw Akira smile,

"I am over eight hundred years old. I am the oldest Vampire alive. I got this ring..." Akira began to tell the tale of herself. And her past.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Akira was eight years old, she was happy. She had the best parents, Jun and Dai. Her mother, Jun, loved her children. Akira had two brothers; Aki and Yoshi. The father, Dai, was the King of the Vampires. Though there was only about five others. Things were going to get smaller. Should have mentioned...Akira, Aki, and Yoshi, are triplets. At the age of eight, that is the rightful age of obtaining the new Successor. Dai was hoping the other ring would choose his wife, or his sons. Though he loved Akira, he didn't want her to get the ring, why? Because she was soft, and he wanted someone to be stern, with the new gathering. He could see the future, at least for the Vampire family. But on this fateful night, things would change forever. Dai called his children into the foyer, "My dear children, tonight is the night the ring chooses the Successor." He smiled, then had his wife, and his children sit in a circle. He rested the other armor ring upon the floor. The ring slowly shape shifted into a snake, and the snake sat there for moment. Then started to slither towards his wife, "Yes." He thought, until he watched the snake change directions, first went to Aki, he smiled. But the smile faded as the snake slithered towards Yoshi, Dai once again smiled. But his eyes widened of whom the snake chose. Slowly the snake wrapped around Akira's middle finger, and formed the armor ring once again. "NO! This can not be! I shall not allow it!" Dai yelled, he walked to his daughter, and tried the ring. But Dai yelped in pain, as the ring literally pricked his finger.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Akira began to panic, as she tried to remove the ring. The ring wouldn't leave her finger, for when the Successor is first chosen the ring needs to make sure the wearer of the ring knows, that he or she owns the rings, and the ring belongs to them. But in order for them to understand this. The ring will refuse to abandon the master. "Take it off, father!" Akira screamed, but suddenly she watched Aki and Yoshi attack each other,

"That ring should have been mine!" Yoshi exclaimed,

"NO! It should have been mine! And if I get rid of you, then the ring will leave Akira, and make me the Successor!" Aki yelled, they began to fight. Blood began to splatter against the wall. Though they pure blood vampires. Only pure blood vampires can kill other vampires, including pure blooded vampires. Aki took out a knife slit his brother's neck, "Y...Yoshi." Aki fell to his knees, now realizing what he had done. He looked towards Akira, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Aki ran towards his sister, but instead of getting to her, then mother was stabbed. Aki had slipped and the knife went into Jun's stomach, killing not only Jun but the unborn child that she conceived. "You...YOU!" Aki ran towards his sister, again. But the father stabbed his own son, "Fa...Father?" Aki asked, as he now laid at his father's feet,

"They are right, Akira. This is all your fault." Dai's eyes widened as the ring he wore fell from his finger, "What is going on?!" He watched the ring take form of a small snake, and slither towards Akira. The snake wrapped around her wrist and made a wristband, ""Thi...This can't be happening!" Dai stated, he saw the blade that was still in Aki's hand, he took his son's hand and made the dagger drag against his own throat. Akira was now alone, the ring had chosen her for a reason. But Akira didn't know that message. Akira was now bathing in their blood, as she knelt in the middle of them all. Akira didn't know what to do, nor what to say. The butler and maid ran in, the Vampires that the father had bitten, they had all fallen and died. The only Vampire that was alive was Akira.

Takayuki and Yuki ran into the room, and saw the blood and carnage, "Mi...Milady..." Takayuki leaned over and saw one of the rings sitting upon her right finger, and the other was wrapped around her wrist like a wristband, "She has been chosen...And her brothers thought they should have been the ones that were chosen..." Takayuki mustered, Yuki nodded to his words. Takayuki slowly approached the female, "Milady." Takayuki went to reach out to the eight year old,

"Please don't." Akira mustered, tears were rolling down her face, the tears rain cold into the blood of sin, "Wh...What do I do now?" Akira asked, she now looked towards Yuki and Takayuki, "Do I go out and bite someone?" Akira asked, Takayuki and Yuki both nodded. Akira bit two people a little close to home. She changed Takayuki and Yuki that terrifying night. She needed someone around her that she trusted. And now, she had them forever. And they would have to always serve her. But Takayuki and Yuki didn't care. They loved Akira, they found her a strong being, she just didn't know that, yet. After three days, the funeral was set. Akira stood with tears pouring down from her eyes, like rain. The black veil hid the smirk that happened to roll over her bloodstained lips. Akira slowly turned away from the grave plot. Everyone was screaming as they began to change. Akira was growing a little stronger with her new actions.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

After a few years, Akira grew old with everyone still sniffling about her family. Akira was now sixteen. She had grown to be a very gorgeous lady. Women either wanted to be her, or even be with her. And the guys, just wanted to be with her. She was highly sophisticated. Akira no longer cared about anyone, but herself and her Covenant. She hated mortals. She found them disgusting. "Takayuki, please step forward." Akira whispered, she saw the male step in front of the female,

"Yes, milady." Takayuki bowed his upper torso, Akira gave him a mission. She wanted thirty Nobles, thirty Aristocrats, and thirty just normal people. She didn't find peasants worthy of her gift. But tonight she found herself in a caring mood. After four years of hunting everyone down, he had brought them to her. But instead of brining thirty of each, he brought hundreds. "Have I done well, milady?" Takayuki asked, he watched Akira nod. And in just hours, everyone in the huge foyer, was given the dark gift of immortality. Takayuki though he was older her, he was terrified of the sixteen year old. She could become dark. The ring had chosen her for a reason, and that reason was? She was very strong, but sometimes things get shot down, and burned down. But during the time of this, till she was four hundred, had seemed to go quite well. She had managed to keep herself under control. But sometimes...There is things that need to happen to make sure that she could stay strong.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Akira by this time was about four hundred and thirty-three, but she still looked as if she was twenty. Akira had found her love, his name was Ryota. He was sweet, and outgoing. Akira found this highly attractive. Akira would smile to his words, and giggle to things that she had found funny. This was the one, she was sure of this now. She would bite him, and he will forever belong to her. And he would become the King of the House. But sometimes things happen, and sometimes they happen for a reason. Akira was walking in the park with her boyfriend, "My darling, we are you leading me upon this night?" She asked,

"It is a surprise, my darling Akira. Do not fret, my love. This night shall be one you'll never forget." He stated, he walked through the park with a girl he was going to propose too. He knew that she was the one. He also knew she was a Vampire, and he was still a mortal. But he didn't care, there was something about this female that made him happy, and full of life. He stopped, and then got down on one knee, pretending to pick something up. Ryota then turned towards Akira, "Yukimura Akira..." He began, "I've been looking for someone like you for all of my life. Though I am only of the age of twenty-eight. I knew from the moment that I met you, I must get to know you. I wanted...No, I needed to get to know of this wonderful woman that stood before me. I never wanted that moment to die. And I knew when we had our first kiss, a shock went up and down my spine. And that is when I knew...Truly knew, that you are the one. I know there is no one as amazing as you. I do not care of whom you are. I know one day, that I shall walk in the darkness of immortality with you. But alas, my love, until then I shall stand beside for now, and all of Eternity. Akira, I ask of you this now, will you marry me?" Ryota asked, and soon he looked towards Akira who was crying, "Akira, I..." He was cut off,

"Yes, Yamamoto Ryota I will marry you." Akira watched the ring slip upon her left ring finger, but then she heard snapping of a twig, "Who is out there?!" Akira asked, she felt her body was pulled and Ryota now protected her with his body, "Ryota...My love, please do not do this. Do not protect me. I can..." Akira was cut off,

"You are my fiancee, I shall not let anyone harm you. Nor will they take you away from me." Ryota stated, he heard another snapping of the branch,

"Look at this gorgeous, cup of tea, lads." A male stated, "Mmm, she is rich as well. And the male...He is rich as well." The male smiled, he grabbed the male and pulled him away from Akira,

"AKIRA!" Ryota yelled, and was immediately hit hard, with something that he didn't know, nor did he see the weapon. He fell to the ground, and looked towards his wife to be.

Two males held her by the wrists. One of the males got in between her legs and took down her panties. And immediately unzipped his pants, and soon inserted is strong shaft. And began to thrust, hearing the screams coming from Akira was enough for him to continue on. He continued to thrust himself in and out of Akira, she was now starting to bleed because of hard he was going in and out of her, "Damn, mate. Her pussy is amazingly tight." The male stated, as he now slammed deeper into her. The other males were laughing. After about thirty minutes of this assault, he released inside of Akira. He slowly stood, and zipped himself up, and made the males pull up her panties, "Now, mates. We work on her boyfriend." They heard Akira scream 'No!' so he made two of them hold her down. Akira was weak from the lack of blood and she had just been raped. The blunt object slammed hard against Ryota's face, Akira was still screaming, as she watched him beat him relentlessly. The male continued, blood was flowing away from Ryota's face, but he managed to say these final words,

"Akira, look at me. Do not see what this male is..." Ryota would take deep breaths as the blunt object slammed against his head, "I...I love you..." He was gasping for air now, "I..I love you...Akira." Ryota smiled for Akira, as he was crying as well, he knew he was about to die. But he didn't want Akira to forget him, and his smile, "I love you. N..Nev..Never forget that..." Ryota whispered, and Akira managed to make out the words, and soon his body went limp from all of the blunt blows,

"Ryota...Ryota..." Akira was released as she literally crawled to her what was to be her husband to be. "Ryota...Please come back...I love you." Akira pulled him into her lap, and her tears rolled from her cheeks, and flowed away from her face, and onto Ryota's. "I love you...I am begging you..Ryota..." Akira was rocking herself back and forth, her eyes closed slowly. And when she opened them, her hues were a bright crimson, and they were glowing. She saw the fear in the males who had held her down, and the male who not only raped her, but killed her beloved Ryota. She rested Ryota down, then stood, "You should have never played this game!" Akira spat out, "Because this a game I will always win." Akira grinned, as she ran towards one of the males, she immediately slammed him against one of the trees, "Tsk tsk. Shall I let you feel my pain?" Akira smirked evilly, and as she said that the armor ring became two snakes, and slowly made their way to his mouth, and immediately ran through his body. He began to scream in pain, as the acid from the snake's mouth began to eat his insides away. Akira didn't keep her eyes off of him, the wristband, became snakes and went after the other males, "You should never mess with a Vampire, darling." She stated, she watched the muscle falling away, making the skin loosely sit against the male's bones, "Pity." Akira dropped his body, and what was left? Just his skeleton, the snakes soon slithered their way up her leg and were now wrapped around her right middle finger, making the armor ring. Soon she heard screaming. And she dashed towards the sounds of the screaming, the snakes had wrapped both of the males, they held them down. "Thank you." She called for one of them, the snake sat next to Akira.

"Please...Please..We..." He was cut off,

"You didn't know, that he had just proposed?! OR DID YOU NOT KNOW YOU JUST NOW MESSED WITH A VAMPIRE?!" Akira yelled, and was now in front of the male, "I give you death." Akira bit down into his neck, and began to drain him. Literally, she drained the male dry. His body was shriveled up against the tree, his dead body leaned up against. Now her sights were on the male that had raped her and killed her fiancee, "Ah, tsk tsk." Akira now took off her red gloves, "You are the one who will get the worst treatment." Akira smirked, as soon the tip of the armor ring grew. The tip pierced into the male's skin, "Now, I let you suffer, like you made me." Akira smirked, as she said the armor ring became two very small snakes, and the other two snakes shrank and went into the small hole that was now pierced. Akira released him from her grip, and sat on a nearby log, and watched the scene unfold. The male began to choke on of the snakes that took place in his throat, another was biting at the muscles. One went up to the brain, and began to bite away. And the fourth? Was now slithering out of his body and biting away. The acid was starting to burn him alive, "Had enough?" She asked, she heard gurgling, "No?" Akira shrugged, "Okay." She smiled eerily. She now walked up to the male, and removed his cloths, "Sorry...I so need my snakes back." Akira grinned, as soon as she said that she pulled out a dagger. And began to cut into him, she continued to cut into him, almost sawing. And once she was done, the male was cut in half, "Do not, and I repeat do not mess with the King of the House." Akira stated, to the now cut in two male, Akira only shrugged, the armor ring and wristband were now back on her. Akira no longer cared, the man deserved to die. She walked to her husband to be. Akira now picked him up, and after three days of the incident, he was buried. Would this curse ever end?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Takayuki and Yuki stood beside their master for years. And by this time Akira was five hundred and thirteen. She had seen her fair share of death. And love even. After Ryota, she had dated three girls, and two guys. But no one compared to Ryota. Akira was walking through the park, and ran into by a female, "Well, excuse you, my dear." Akira stated in a hiss, but when the female turned around, Akira's heart began to beat, and beat hard,

"I am so sorry, forgive me, milady. I hadn't been paying attention to where of was I walking." Kamiko whispered, "Pl..." Kamiko was no longer bowing, but now their eyes connected, and she swallowed hard. The female that stood before her was immensely attractive. But soon she heard her name being called, "Forgive me of my rudeness, but alas I must go." Kamiko smiled then waved towards the female...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"You..Had a really bad past..." Luka mustered, "The ring...It protects you, doesn't it?" Luka asked, she watched Akira smile ever so softly,

"Yes, it does. It has seen the same horrible things that I have. Luka, I did something bad to Ryuu, because of what he done to you." Akira chuckled, "Do not worry, he shall never hurt you again, this I promise, Luka. I am sorry...I know what its like to be put in a position that is not...Well, not a good one." Akira sighed, then saw Kamiko walk in, "Now, this one took away all of the pain. She made me found peace. Like Miku does for you." Akira smiled, as she sat down in a chair, and Kamiko took her place into her wife's lap,

"Have you told them about our love? The love that was forbidden." Kamiko smirked, as she now slowly buried her face into her wife's neck,

"Forbidden?" Miku asked, "What sort of Vampire's love is forbidden?" Miku asked, things were going to become really clear with how Kamiko and Akira became lovers, and the road that had to be travelled to be where they are now at. Miku was anxious to hear the story, and everyone else that was now sitting in the hallway, waiting for the story to be told. Kamiko and Akira had a very complex relationship, and soon the group would know of that complexity.


	77. Chapter LXXVI

**ATTENTION: Explicit Scene Within.**

Akira smirked towards Miku and Luka, "You really want to know of the romance that would last for...Forever?" Akira asked,

"Yes, I am wanting to know...How Kamiko made you find peace, and find truly happiness." Miku stated with a smile, as she now leaned into Luka's arms. Luka was now holding Miku,

"Alright. It's a very long story. But hey...When you have been alive for eight hundred and some odd years. And your wife is five hundred. The story can get long winded." Akira stuck out her tongue, as she was punched, "Ah, a Vampire's punch actually hurts." Akira whispered before kissing her wife, and soon enough began to tell Luka and Miku, and the people she knew was listening, but pretended that they were not there...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Akira watched Kamiko run off. She saw who she ran too, she ran to a male. Akira knew that Kamiko was married, Akira smirked and walked the other direction. She looked for her carriage, and smirked once again, "Ah, Takayuki, there you are, my dear. I had thought you forgotten of me." Akira smiled ever so softly,

"Why of course not, milady. This would have found my soul of dark rudeness. And to keep milord waiting on my pitiful soul. I shall would have laid my life down for you." Takayuki smiled as he helped Akira up into the carriage, "Is there any other place that you wish to see, milord?" He asked, he called Akira his master, and milord. He never addressed her as a female, at least not in public. He watched Kamiko and the male ride off, "She doesn't even know..." He thought, he knew that Kamiko thought Akira was a male, because Akira didn't have the biggest breasts, in fact they were barely noticeable. And the clothes she wore, made her look like a guy. Takayuki now shut the door to the carriage and got into the diver spot, and then felt the carriage jolt. While his master was out walking around, he was giving the mail carrier invitations to the Masquerade Ball that would change everything. Takayuki kept his eyes on the rough dirt road. He would always serve Akira, until Akira took his life. Once he was at the huge Manor, he hopped down, and immediately walked to the carriage door, and let Akira out, "We are here, milord." Takayuki bowed his upper torso,

"Good, delightful. And did you give the carrier the invitations?" Akira asked, and watched Takayuki nod with a smile, "Splendid." Akira stated, as she removed her black gloves and walked into the manor, she then watched Yuki bow to her. "Very clean, and neat. Seems you were also busy with rearranging the furniture. And I must say, this looks amazing, I thank you Yuki for this wonderful new look." Akira stated then ascended up the stairs, and went into her bed chambers. She immediately found comfort in her soft bed. Her eyes began to close against the softness of the mattress. Her body literally grew limp, and she began to dream of different things.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Kamiko saw the mail carrier coming to their home, she did a quick curtsy to the male and took the mail from his hand. That is when she saw a royal stamp, "My love, of whom is this from?" She asked, as she saw her husband, Katsu take the letter,

"Why..." His eyes widened, "We have been invited to a Masquerade Ball by thee Yukimura Akira." He was smiling ear to ear. "This means we can speak to him, and ask of him to take ahold of our mortality." He stated, everyone knew that Akira was a Vampire, but unknown to their knowledge, that Akira wasn't a male, but a female. Katsu now began to run around the large house, to find something to wear. But he was coming up short, "I do not wish to displease him. For if he takes ahold of our mortality. We can live forever together." He stated as he kissed his wife, another thing that he didn't know that his wife was a pure blooded Vampire. But he had a few days to get ready, as for his wife? She could make something up quick, and in which she did. She made her a beautiful black dress, that was made of the best material. Her mask was also black, and she stuck Peacock feathers on the top.

"My dear, do not fret. I do have the costumes made." She smiled ever so softly, everything was beautiful and amazing. She remembered an Akira she ran into earlier. She had found them immensely attractive. However, that same person was not only the same Akira, her husband was speaking of. And she was now crushing on a female. She was getting antsy for the Masquerade Ball. And when that day came, she was more than excited. She had tried to find out if her sisters were going, alas, she couldn't get find a way to get to them. At this time Kagome was with Chiharu, and Hitomi was with her husband, Ryuusuki. And she was with child.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

About seven days later, the ball was here. Akira was dressed up as a guy, so apparently everyone would think the host was a male. Then again Akira, could be a male or a female's name. She was in red pants, with black boots that came up right beneath her knees. She wore a white buttoned up shirt, with a red coat that covered the shirt, then there was a piece of garment hung over her shoulder. The garment made almost a small cape behind her. And the mask she wore was made of the best porcelain, the carvings made the mask look the material was bone. Her hair was slicked back, and into a short ponytail. Literally she looked like she was wearing the same outfit that the Phantom wore in the scene of the masquerade in **The Phantom Of The Opera**. Akira was then handed a sword, that slid right into the sheath, that rested against her left side of her hip. She could now heard the hooves of the horses of the first guest, Takayuki greeted every single guest. And soon Akira was standing at the top of the stairs, "Welcome one in all. I wish to welcome you to the manor of Yukimura. I wish for only your pleasant experiences. Do not fret, my soon to be children of the night. For time will come for all of you to bathe in the sin of the blood of those of whom have fallen. My children, let us enjoy this evening together." Akira stated, and soon the music began to echo through the room, everyone began to dance. And she began to descend the stairs. She was stopped by Katsu,

"Milord, forgive my rudeness. My name is Sato Katsu, and this is my wife Sato Kamiko." He bowed his upper torso, and didn't look into Akira's eyes, "We have come for the gift of immortality. Please do not find us pushing into the direction of death, but towards the life that shall continue even when our families have now passed, and we still stand before you." Katsu then heard a chuckle,

"My dear child, this doesn't happen. I do not give upon those who have now begged. Immortality is not of a gift, but of a burden. Do you wish to see your family wither away like a rose in the winter? Every single petal falls away sweetly from the stem, and all is left is what had begun. My sweet son, do not ask for things that you, yourself is not ready for. You can continue believe that you are, alas, ready. But your thoughts declare that you have doubts, that once you are bitten. You shall watch everyone you have come to love, die right before your eyes. This is not a gift, but of a burden. I have said this now twice, possibly making you realize, that your rudeness has now irritated me. Do not press the matter, my dear. For these people that dance and await for the dream to drain an enemy of their blood, shall give this 'gift' you have now spoken of. And you shall get your just reward, but not tonight." Akira stated, "However, if I may have a dance with your wife, I may just think otherwise." Akira felt Kamiko being pushed into her arms, "Shall we?" Akira asked, as she descended down the stairs with Kamiko. Once on the dance floor, she pulled Kamiko close, and began to slow dance with her, "Do I not frighten you?" Akira asked,

"No, milord. For I do not be frightened all that easy. I do have fright of my husband's rather ill tongue. I do hope you can find forgiveness within your heart." Kamiko whispered, and without knowing why, she was now leaning into Akira, dancing with the female that had her heart beating fast and slow at the same time. There was something about Akira, that made her feel alive, not even her husband made her feel this way, and she couldn't put finger on the feelings she was feeling for Akira. But she didn't dare tear herself away from the female that she was dancing with. And still oblivious to the fact that Akira is actually a female. After the song, slowly Kamiko pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to the right cheek of Akira's face. She then did a curtsy then walked away to her husband,

"How did Akira take upon your company?" Katsu asked,

"I do believe that my company suited his needs." Kamiko smiled, but then saw her husband smile, "What is it, my love?" She asked,

"Shall you not give him another dance? Or even spend a time with him? I do wish for immortality, my wife." Katsu stated, then took Kamiko's hand, and walked to Akira who was now drinking her special drink, "Milord, my wife wishes to speak with you in more of a private scene. If that is okay with upon your request." Katsu bowed his head,

"Why, this is fine." Akira bowed her head, then took Kamiko's hand and led her away from all of the commotion. They were now on the balcony, "This upon this sight I feel refreshed and find happiness." Akira stated, as she now sat down in the chair in front of the table that sat upon the balcony's floor, "Shall you sit with me?" Akira asked, and soon watched Kamiko take her spot not in the chair but in her lap. "Do you not wish for a chair to sit in?" Akira asked, but before an answer could be hushed, she felt Kamiko's lips against her own. Soon the hand with the armored ring rested upon the bare part of Kamiko's neck, their tongues immediately rushed against each other, and in blissful moment, a moan was released from both of them. Akira didn't let go of the kiss, and soon her tongue was wrapped around Kamiko's and began to suck against the pink muscle of the other woman. Akira's body was now heating up, and she could feel the desire that Kamiko's body was radiating. Akira wanted more with her, but soon pulled away, and pressed a delicate kiss to the nape of Kamiko's neck, "Shall we return to the ball that keeps everyone so ever entertained?" Akira asked, but soon she felt a soft kiss pressed to her lips. Then Kamiko slowly slid out of Akira's lap. Not one of them spoke for the rest of the night. Nor did Akira grant Katsu immortality. She believed that he wasn't ready, and she was right.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

After about four years, Kamiko was seeing Akira on the side. Their love was very forbidden. For two reasons, for starters Kamiko is married. And Akira is a pure blooded vampire, and her Queen was to be of a mortal, and she would have to bite him or her. If a male, Akira would take the place of the Queen. If a female, she would remained as the King. Kamiko could surely tell that she had fallen in love with Akira. But this night, she would break everything off. "YOU ARE A FEMALE?!" Kamiko asked, as she now finally saw Akira naked, they had wanted to have sex, until both were ready,

"I told you I wasn't ready! Did I not?!" Akira asked in anger,

"But you could have told me! I've been sining, and have taken on another. For I had fallen in love with you. I ask for forgiveness, I shall not continue to see a woman! I find this completely immoral. I shall not tell my husband of what you are!" Kamiko ran out of the manor crying, her trust had been completely broken with the 'male' that she had once claimed to love. But in the end, she had fallen in love with a female. After about three hours, Kamiko was back home. And immediately she felt a slap against her face, "What was this for?!" Kamiko asked,

"Have you been sleeping with him!? The one we have been wanting immortality from!" Katsu yelled,

"For I have not slept with him. I have been trying to get him to accept your plea. And he has finally came around, he shall bite you upon the morning light in two days." Kamiko of course lied, "Alas, I shall no longer be seen with him. I just had only to please you, my husband." Kamiko whispered, then felt his warm embrace. But this embrace felt ever so wrong, "I shall say this, I love you." Kamiko slowly pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to her husband's lips,

"You shall see of him one last time. And tell him, that I shall meet him in the morning light in two days. For I now will become a child of the night." Katsu smiled, "As I love you too, my wife." Katsu went up to his room, and began to pack for the trip. He was excited, but things would become rather off. The night, and the morning seemed rather long, Katsu looked for his wife, and saw a note,

"_**My Husband, **_

_**I've now took my departure to tell the King of all, that you shall meet in the morning light. Do forgive my departure in a quite sudden manner. For this, shall not happen once again. I just had hoped that you would be pleased that I was going to do as you instructed. For my darling husband, I give my eternal happiness upon your never ending life. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Your wife**_"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The rain began to pour down, Kamiko couldn't let this end. She felt so amazing around Akira. And even if she had to continue to lie to her husband to be with the woman who now had claimed her heart. She was now at the large doors of the manor. She banged against the large doors, and saw the doors open. And who did she see? Akira. She immediately ran to her, and she didn't even let Akira get out a single word, their lips had now crashed against each other. "Akira...Take me...Please. I feel...As if I need to feel your touch upon my wanting flesh." Kamiko whispered against Akira's lips, and soon they were heading towards Akira's bed chambers. This was the night, everything would change. Their clothes were falling away from their flesh. Kamiko watched Akira in anticipation, the kisses against her petite frame was only making her crave the elder vampire even more. But once the tongue of Akira slowly slid up and down her clitoris, her body now fell into the sweet seduction of lust. The inner fold was taken into Akira's mouth, and she began to suck against Kamiko. And Kamiko now began to moan. Her body was now lit on fire. But that was only before she felt Akira's fingers slowly slide into her, so easy, due to how wet she is. "Ohhhh...Akira..." Kamiko moaned, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her back immediately arched to the amazing feeling that Akira was giving her. Her body had now exploded in heat. "Do..Don...Don't stop..." Kamiko moaned, as Akira fingers began to thrust harder into her.

Kamiko felt the sensation of her clitoris being sucked on, end. She now saw Akira over her, but still thrusting her fingers. Kamiko pulled Akira down. And immediately bit into her neck, sucking away some of the memories that Akira had. She continued feed from Akira's flesh, as she now began to push harder against Akira's fingers, now in Vampire code, once a lover bites the other...They have now claimed them as their own. But Kamiko in a rush in lust forgot that code. Slowly her legs wrapped around Akira's lower back, as she now began to slam her fingers against Akira's fingers. Lightning began to strike down, and Kamiko was pulled into Akira's lap. Her body was rocking against Akira's fingers. Her fingers now had found Akira's black tresses, she tugged hard. And soon she moaned loudly, as she continued to climb upward to the climax that she ever so craved. "Ohhhh...Akira...Yes." Kamiko moaned out, her body was now increasing in heat. She wanted, needed, and loved Akira. This is who she was meant to be with. She knew this now, "Akira...I love you." Kamiko whispered in a moan, and the words now fell from Akira's lips, 'I love you too, Kamiko.' And with that, Kamiko released herself. She grinned as she saw Akira bring her now wet fingers up to her mouth, and licked away Kamiko's sin. "Shall I now please you?" Kamiko asked, she watched Akira nod.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

With no hesitation, Akira felt Kamiko's fingers enter her. Akira moaned softly, feeling her breath just fade away. And soon she was laid down on her back, and her back now arched, as she felt another finger was added to the assault. Akira now began to buck her hips against Kamiko's fingers, "D...De...Dea..Dear...Do..Do not stop..." Akira moaned, she now felt the nails of Kamiko drag against her flesh, ripping her skin letting the warmth of her blood rush down her body. Kamiko's tongue immediately took the blood away from the flesh. Akira pulled Kamiko down, and here was the moment that Kamiko now belonged to Akira. Akira slowly let her abnormally large incisors pierce into the flesh of Kamiko's neck, and she began to feed. Kamiko's blood was completely intoxicating, her body now heaved. The pleasure she was receiving from Kamiko's fingers, now did a tango with the taste of her blood. Akira couldn't stop feeding. Both of them were now panting and moaning. Kamiko was moaning because the feeding process that now took place, and she was panting because she was literally slamming her fingers into Akira's beautifully moist pussy. But soon she felt Akira release all over her fingers.

When Kamiko pulled away, she felt a piece of her flesh being ripped away, she then licked away her fingers. But Kamiko's eyes then widened, "Oh...Oh...I am sorry, milady...I..I should have never bit down." Kamiko now realized that she belonged to Akira, and Akira belonged to her,

"Do you not wish to be with me? Or upon within my presence?" Akira asked, "I can change the law, to thus for this situation." Akira now choked on her words, "Forgive my ways of seduction." Akira slowly slid out of the bed and put on her clothes, "Please take your leave, Kamiko." Akira whispered, "I do not wish to see you in my presence again. I shall, however, abide to the promise that you have made to your husband. The promise of which I had not commit upon my accord. I bid you adieu. And never return." Akira whispered, as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She was about to break away the bond,

"Do you wish to rid of me this fast?" Kamiko asked, "Have I said upon this night, that I do not wish to be with you?" Kamiko asked, she now approached the Elder Vampire, and grabbed her hand, "This heart beats upon your touch, not upon his." Kamiko smiled, "For if it had with him, I should have bitten him along time ago. But tonight I had bitten down on the one who has claimed my heart. For this night, I call upon you, and tell you...I love you, Yukimura Akira." Kamiko whispered,

"As I shall return this love you have put upon my heart. Alas, I love you too, Sato Kamiko." Akira whispered before pressing a kiss against Kamiko's lips. This night they had laid together, and in the morning light, Katsu was killed in an accident. Kamiko did mourn her husband's death. And had no contact with Akira for a year or so. But when they met again, their passion was completely strong as if the passion had never left. In a ceremony of their love, every single Vampire had showed. Hitomi who no longer had a husband nor a child was there. Kagome had lost Chiharu by this time, but they didn't hesitate to see their sister become a Yukimura. Akira and Kamiko were finally married, and everyone was happy for them. Not one questioned the forbidden love, instead they accepted them. Kamiko before this, had been called the leader of the Japan Covenant. And later on, she would become Queen, but never saw this coming. For all she cared about was being with Akira, and only with Akira. Surely, over years they had their ups and downs, mostly because Akira had to take long trips to see each and every single Covenant. But Kamiko stayed loyal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"The story was beautiful...The one part that could have been left out, was...Well the sex scene." Luka chuckled, "But you two have been through Hell and back. But yet you continued to fight for each other. You love is so beautiful." Luka stated with a warm smile,

"As your love, dear Luka. Do not see your love so short." Akira reassured Luka, "You shall not see yourself anything shorter than that. And please do not see yourself that way." Akira smiled, "Kamiko and I have been together, only because we needed to make it work. And now she has been proclaimed the Queen. You are beneath Kagome, because she has bitten you and Miku." Akira stated, "She did this to keep you two alive, and well." Akira whispered, then felt a soft kiss upon her lips, "I love you too, Kamiko." Akira had read her wife's thoughts,

"Sh..She didn't say anything." Miku whispered, then she saw a grin from Kamiko,

"Every Vampire, has their unique power. Unlike my sisters, I have every single power, however, my wife has one more. And I shall never disclose this." Kamiko stated, "Tomorrow, you will see how us Vampires have fun." Kamiko grinned, "As of now, I want to get to know you both." Kamiko stated, so during the hours that followed they all told each other stuff about them. They were laughing, and chatting away. And soon everyone became close to the King and Queen. The only two that seemed distant was Meiko and Kaito. But things will come to a shining light with Meiko. Kaito? Not so much. His days were coming to the point he realized that he was meant to be alone. But tomorrow? Oh, the new born vampires were in such a surprise. And that surprise was going to be fun.


	78. Chapter LXXVII

**ATTENTION: I do NOT own any of B-52's music, and nor am I affiliated with them. **

Jahad walked to Akira and Kamiko's room, he softly knocked, "Master. There are two people here to see you." Jahad stated, he then watched the door open, he saw only Akira's head,

"Who is it?" Akira asked,

"They wanted it to be a surprise, milady." Jahad bowed,

"Get suited up. We are going to play a game." Akira grinned, she then shut the door, and immediately took a shower then got dressed in a matter of moments. She walked out of the room and then looked towards Jahad, "Well, I didn't stutter, did I?" She asked, "Go wake up the hellions, and get suited up." Akira grinned, then walked down the stairs, her eyes went wide, "TAKAYUKI! And YUKI!" Akira ran to them and literally picked up Takayuki first and spun him around. She then did the same thing with Yuki. Akira smirked, "Well, then are you ready to play a little game?" Akira smiled mischievously,

"Why yes, milady. You and Kamiko will be picking the players on your team, correct?" Takayuki asked,

"Yes, the new born Vampires such as; Miki, Len, Rin, Gumi, Luka, and Miku will what you call backups. The Vampires that have been around a long time will be the players. Oh, how they are in such an amazing surprise." Akira grinned, "Takayuki and Yuki get ready." Akira winked then headed for the phone, she had called over thirty Vampires that would be playing the game with Kamiko and herself. And then she called over one hundred thousand more. Literally, she didn't call. She told them. And they were on their way to the huge stadium that was built for such an occasion. Akira was grinning from ear to ear, when she saw the group descend the stairs, "Ah, so you are awake. Good. Delightful, even. I hope you are ready for the day, because some of you...Will be rather sore." Akira winked, then walked out of the huge manor, and headed for the car that was waiting for her and Kamiko. And then there was a line of cars for the rest of them. They were about to head to a stadium to play, 'real' football.

**OoOoOoOoO**

They all arrived at the stadium. The teams had been chosen. Akira would have; Kagome, Rin, Luka, Len, Armand, Damocles, Takayuki, Jahad, Viktor, Mercedes, Lexus, Fang, Johnny, Crispin, Angel, Venus, Wolf, Sebastian, Arthur, Joseph, David, Dai, Jun, Marcus, and Marcel. Luka, Rin, and Len would play back up. As for Kamiko she would have; Miku, Gumi, Miki, Hitomi, Dave, Michael, Marcella, Yuki, Rika, Yoshi, Yoichi, Ryuu, Katsumi, Anthony, Darius, Damien, Gabe, Maria, Michi, Hizumi, Nana, Mika, Ren, Chris, and Mason. Miku, Gumi, and Miki were backups. The crowd of Vampires were sitting in the grandstands. Now this, football is about ten times bigger than any football field. And we are about to see why. Everyone was suited up in the football gear. But the pads were so thin, they would feel everything. They of course put in mouth guards. Why? Because they needed to protect their fangs. Akira and Kamiko were going against each other, only because that is they felt things would be fair. King versus Queen, oh how this game would be interesting. The crowd immediately screamed when they saw Akira's team, The Dragons. Then they screamed once again, when they saw Kamiko's team, The Tigers. Akira and Kamiko went to the center of the field when the referee began the whole speech,

"Alright, there is only one penalty, and that is offsides. I know there will not be a clean game, so I am not asking for it. Now, Heads or Tails, Kamiko." He heard Kamiko call heads, "The Tigers called heads. Its tails. Akira, which will you do kick or receive?"

"We will kick." Akira winked, "And we will call that end zone." Akira whispered, "Oh, Kamiko. A little wager, loser wears a very sexy french maid outfit." Akira winked, "For a week." Akira walked away, and headed towards the sidelines, she watched the special and defense team go out. "GO GUYS!" Akira screamed, they now kicked the ball hard, and watched Michi take the ball from the other side, and began to dash, literally, dash. And before he got far, Damocles stuck out his arm, close lining Michi, and making Michi do a back flip over Damocles's arm,

"That's right bitch." Damocles stated, then got in the ready position. And waited for the ball to be hiked by Kamiko, his hues frantically searched to who she was going to throw the ball. He saw who she was going to throw the ball, and he immediately dashed for Michael, and as the ball was released, he immediately tackled Michael down to the ground, "Ouch." Damocles gave a quick high five to another teammate, Damocles once again got in the ready position. The crowd was screaming, and soon he watched Kamiko launch the ball hard, and he did a victory dance when Mercedes intercepted the ball, and immediately dashed towards the other end zone, and soon was grabbed by the throat and slammed down on the field, but she managed to hold onto the ball. Akira and her team ran off to the field.

"Come on, ladies, we can do this!" Akira let her wristband change into a play plan wristband, "Alright, we are going to do the slithering snake." Akira did the 'break', and they all went to their positions, she set Armand and Viktor into motion. The other team was taken by surprise. Akira hiked the ball, and immediately dodged a tackle, then hailed the ball towards the end zone, she looked, and saw Armand catch the ball. She ran to him, and they break danced in the end zone. Akira and the offense ran off the field. The special team came out, and was about in the half of the field. Takayuki kicked hard, and the ball was on the way to the uprights, the referees both did the 'Its Good' sign. Akira's team was one top by seven. Miku, Luka, Miki, Len, Gumi, and Rin watched in horror. They didn't play easy, they played ten times rougher than any football team in the world.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Kamiko's team managed to make their way to the half way mark of the field. She needed to score, her wife was up by seven. She hiked the ball, and saw Damocles running at her. She immediately dodged the tackle, and began to run. She was watching her players getting slammed to the ground, in fact one of her players was literally in the air, and slammed into the ground by one of Akira's players. But Kamiko kept her sights on the end zone, and she did an amazing front flip, and landed her way into the end zone, "EAT THAT BABY!" Kamiko yelled, and crowd was going wild, Kamiko did a seductive dance in the end zone, just for her wife, to tease her. Kamiko ran off the field, and soon they were tied. The game was brutal, completely brutal. People were getting slammed into the ground, and close lined. Vampires didn't play any rules that the group was used to, and they sure as hell weren't ready when two of the players took a seat. Luka was brought into the game for Akira's team, and Miki was brought in for Kamiko's team,

"Alright Luka, all you gotta do is pretend that you are carrying the ball. I'll do the rest." Akira grinned, as she looked towards Luka's terrified expression, "Oh, come on, its not that hard. Make your arms in a cradle position, and run." Akira shrugged, and did the slap to make the 'Break' happen. She got behind Fang, "Alright...Blue...Blue...42...Set...Set...Uh Uh HIKE!" Akira hiked the ball, and pretended to hand the ball off to Luka, immediately Luka was body checked and flipped to the ground, slamming her face and front of her body into the ground. Akira couldn't help but laugh, but soon she dodged a tackle, and immediately once again hailed the ball into the end zone, she jumped up in the air, "TOUCHDOWN FUCKERS!" Akira screamed, the game continued on. But in some change events, Akira's team was losing, by six. They needed a touchdown and a field goal to win. Akira's team took the field again, but now in substitute for Luka, who was still having ice on her face, Kagome came back on the field, "Alright ladies, the spinning Scorpion." Akira smirked, "You better fucking catch the ball." Akira teased her sister-in-law. But she never really called Kagome her sister-in-law, she dropped the in law part, and called Kagome, her sister. Before this, however, Len was close lined, and had landed on his face. Miku was hit so hard that she did a few flips, until she finally landed on her back. Rin was slammed into the ground so hard, that the ground had an imprint of where she was slammed. Gumi did manage to score for Kamiko's team, but once in the end zone one of Akira's players, didn't stop and literally speared her into the bar of the uprights. Miki had tried to escape of being tackled, but instead she was pushed off the field and slammed into the base of the grand stands.

Akira took in a deep breath, this was the moment, if she lost...She would be wearing a sexy French Maid outfit for a week. But she was like the man of the house. So, this wasn't going to happen. Akira got behind Fang once again. And immediately hiked the ball, she continued to dodged the people trying to tackle her. But soon, she grinned evilly. And began to bolt towards the end zone. She didn't stop, she was leaping over people that had now slid down to tackle her, but failed. She immediately stopped, and saw people coming all around, and she was tackled, but the ball popped up from the group. And immediately Kagome caught and headed for the end zone. But sadly, everyone thought the ball was still on the ground.

"GO GET KAGOME!" Kamiko yelled, soon she saw her team get up, and run towards the end zone behind Kagome, but the time they had caught up, Kagome was doing a victory dance in the end zone, Kamiko took in a deep breath, "She is...SO EVIL!" Kamiko yelled, she watched Takayuki go to kick the ball, "He better fucking miss." Kamiko watched the hike, but instead of being kicked, "SON OF A BITCH!" Kamiko yelled, as she watched Fang hail the ball into the end zone and was caught Damocles, "Mother fucker." Kamiko watched the clock, and sure enough her team lost. "_That bitch_." Kamiko thought, Kamiko and her team, went and congratulated the other team. The final score? 136 to 130. Kamiko walked to her wife, "You suck." Kamiko whispered before kissing Akira hard, and made the kiss a little to hot. But pulled away and licked over her wife's lips, "Mmm, serve me, baby." Kamiko winked, then walked towards the locker rooms. They all washed off, and soon they were with the ones that they loved. Kamiko and Akira went to a store, and purchased Kamiko a sexy french outfit. And due to the wager she immediately put the outfit on, she watched Akira bite down on her bottom lip, "Do you like?" Kamiko asked, she was immediately dragged into the dressing room,

"Oh, darling. I think I need a little dusting." After those words, there was moans coming from the dressing room that Akira and Kamiko had gone into. Kamiko was now screaming, everyone stopped talking for a moment, and heard, 'Oh fuck me harder...Master...Ah...Do..Don't stop.' Everyone then went back to what they were doing. Akira soon came out, and her hair looked like she had just got done having sex. And Kamiko immediately readjusted herself. They had sex in the dressing room for about two hours. They walked to the car, and headed back to the manor, but instead. Akira called the other cars, and they went to a club that Akira owns. Tonight they were doing a Karaoke night. Surely, her club was a night club, in which she usually had raves, and all that. But everyone wanted to sing, and have fun. Akira was allowing this, after all she owned the club.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

After about an hour, Kamiko, Kagome, and Hitomi got up and began to sing; Funplex by The B-52's:

Hitomi started off and began to sing;

I'm a pleasure seeker, shoppin' for a new distraction  
I'm a pleasure seeker, lookin' for some platinum action  
I'm a pleasure seeker, movin' to the music  
I'm a pleasure seeker, lookin' for the real thing

Then Kagome began to sing:

Chandalabra's in a wonderbra  
Chris barn runway, a real draw  
Faster pussycat, thrill, thrill  
I'm at the mall on a diet pill

And together Kamiko and Hitomi were singing;

Oh, broke my heart at the funplex  
Yes you did, yes you did  
Oh, broke my heart at the funplex,  
Yes you did, yes you did

The taco tiki hut is where we're all gonna meet  
Underneath the chandelier at the ATM machine  
Oh honey, is it all about money?

Kagome, Kamiko, and Hitomi began to sing the next part;

Hey Lady  
What?  
What lady?  
That lady?  
No!

Once again Kagome ended up taking over;

Private property, hippy be quiet  
Your peace sign t-shirt could cause a riot  
Faster, faster can't get enough  
What the hell will I do with this stuff?

And soon enough Kamiko took over;

I'm your daytime waitress at the taco tiki hut  
I'm your daytime waitress here's your stupid 7-Up  
You kicked my heart going up and down the escalator  
You blew me off and now you've lost the real thing

Hitomi and Kamiko were now singing together again;

Oh, broke my heart at the funplex  
Yes you did, yes you did  
Oh, broke my heart at the funplex  
Yes you did, yes you did

Finally they all began to sing together again;

You know fashion frenzy  
(Panic at the funplex)  
Gets me higher and higher  
No will power and my wallet's on fire

(Panic at the funplex)  
Fashion frenzy gets me higher and higher  
No will power and my wallet's on fire

Soon, they just sang the rest of the song together;

Oh, broke my heart at the funplex  
Yes you did, yes you did  
Oh, broke my heart at the funplex,  
Yes you did, yes you did

The taco tiki hut is where we're all gonna meet  
Underneath the chandelier at the ATM machine  
Oh honey, is it all about money?

Oh, broke my heart  
Oh, broke my heart  
Panic at the funplex

Misery at the funplex  
And there's too much sex  
Faster, faster, thrill, thrill  
Too much to do  
It's time for a pill

Akira smiled as Kamiko came over and took her spot in Akira's lap, Akira smiled towards Luka, "I hope that we didn't bang you up to bad. I warned you...That we play and there is no rules." Akira sighed, "I am not asking for forgiveness. For I did warn you." Akira then shook her head, "I'm sorry; Luka, Len, Miku, Miki, Rin, and Gumi. I should have found other people." Akira stated,

"No...Its okay. We gotta toughen up!" Len exclaimed, "Do we know what powers we will receive?" Len asked, his hues now searched around, he saw Miku in Luka's lap, Gumi in Kagome's lap, and Rin in Hitomi's lap. Soon he felt Miki, his girlfriend, slide into his. As he looked around, he saw Meiko talking to Yuki. He didn't know what to think of that, "Akira...Are you mad at us...Seeing we couldn't last long?" He asked,

"Len, I'm not mad. In fact I'm quite pleased that you lasted so long." Akira smiled, then had Kamiko stand, and soon they were on the dance floor, slow dancing together. Kamiko leaned close to Akira, soon Akira felt tears hit her shirt, "Kamiko..." Akira went to pull away, but Kamiko pulled her back in,

"I can't lose you, Akira...I hate being away from you. I am so scared...That you will just fade away...And leave me. I know that I am the queen...Please...Akira promise me, that this is the last time, I will have to sleep alone. Hold myself, and cry in the mirror...Akira...You are my everything. And..." Kamiko felt Akira leift her head, tears were now running down Akira's face,

"I promise you, and this is my word I let fall from my lips. Kamiko, you will never sleep alone. You will never hold yourself, and cry in the mirror. For I am here to stay, with you, and I will never walk away from you. I love you, Kamiko." Akira whispered, and soon she heard 'I love you too, Akira.' Akira and Kamiko went back to slow dance,

"They look so beautiful together. And they have stayed together for three hundred years. That is true love. And beautiful love." Luka began, "I've heard people lasting maybe sixty years, but three hundred. Akira and Kamiko fit together so perfectly. They have completed their puzzles. As Miku has completed mine. I just...I can't believe that they have accepted us." Luka whispered, she felt a tug as Miku now took her lover's hand and brought Luka to the dance floor. Soon every single lover were on the dance floor, slow dancing. Who wasn't on the dance floor? Meiko and Kaito. Yuki and Takayuki were single, but still they danced together.

Akira and Kamiko looked around, and when they both closed their eyes, and when they reopened them. Akira saw Kamiko in the clothes that she had first danced with her in. And Kamiko saw Akira in her clothes. And Akira continued to dance with Kamiko, their love only had grown stronger. And their love would never fade away. That was the same with Luka and Miku. Gumi and Kagome. And Hitomi and Rin. Soon, Len and Miki would feel that way as well. But there is always love awaiting for one Vocaloid. And they would see another side of that certain Vocaloid, the side that people once saw. But on this night, everyone enjoyed each other's company.


	79. Chapter LXXVIII

**ATTENTION: I would like thank everyone who had voted. The tally is up. I have looked at all of the reviews and the messages. So, I thank everyone. So in this chapter we will see what happens to Kagome's love life. People will cheer, and others will be disappointed. And for the disappointment, I do apologize for. Also, song; 'Enter The Darkness' is written by me. HOWEVER, due to the graphic nature of this chapter...VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

* * *

Akira heard everyone singing, she smirked. She just continued to listen,

"Baby, you should sing." Kamiko smiled softly,

"Oh, I don't know about that." Akira chuckled, as she shook her head and smiled,

"Oh, come on. Are you chicken?" Meiko asked, as she looked towards the Elder Vampire,

Akira was now in Meiko's face, "Do you really want me to sing?" Akira asked with an eerie smile, "Believe me, my singing is pure angelic melody against your ears." Akira stated, "I guess for the one of whom called me a chicken. I'll sing. And believe me, you'll regret it, Meiko." Akira stated, Akira began to sing, and her voice was pure angelic melody against the other's ears, except the Vampires. Because when she sang, she began to put the mortals in a trance;

"**_I come with a gift_**  
**_Of love, of trust_**  
**_Come my children _**  
**_Fall in line_**

**_Give unto the darkness_**  
**_That calls you upon this night_**  
**_Let not the light shun you_**  
**_But let my embrace hold you tight_**

**_Enter the darkness_**  
**_With me, as I hold you close_**  
**_You shall see no light_**  
**_No dream will come true_**  
**_Enter the darkness_**  
**_For this is no more light_**  
**_Enter the darkness_**

**_Here I give upon you_**  
**_A gift of despair and sorrow_**  
**_There is nothing left_**  
**_But to take my hand in your own_**

**_I'll give you no fright_**  
**_But a lost hope_**  
**_That you have left behind_**  
**_This promise I swear unto you_**

**_Enter the darkness_**  
**_Dream sweetly for this last night_**  
**_The night you retain your mortality_**  
**_Dream swiftly my child_**  
**_Come forth, and let me drain the red from you_**  
**_Enter the darkness_**  
**_For there is nothing left_**  
**_Enter the darkness_**

**_Here I shall reach out my hand_**  
**_Take upon and let the grasp hold you tight_**  
**_I shall resurrect what has been flushed away_**  
**_There shall be no more color_**

**_The black of the night_**  
**_Will captivate you_**  
**_In a way, that you'll never forget_**  
**_Come to me...Come to me_**

**_Enter the darkness_**  
**_Forget the pearls of light_**  
**_There is nothing left_**  
**_But for your eyes to hinder to the light_**  
**_And take in the darkness of night_**  
**_Enter the darkness_**  
**_Enter the darkness_**  
**_Enter the darkness_**  
**_Enter with me...Into...The Darkness_**"

Once Akira was done singing, over four thousand mortals found their way into the night club, "Was that good enough for you?" Akira asked now looking towards Meiko. Kamiko had broken the bond that the song had against her. Now, Meiko watched in fear as the Vampires literally fed on the poor mortals, some of them were granted immortality. Akira only smirked, "Upon your stupidity...All of the ones that died tonight, let your soul feel nothing but guilt." Akira stated, all of them stood and they were immortal, "When I say die. They do...Vampires are undead." Akira shrugged then laughed, soon the dance music began and everyone began to dance. Soon, blood sprayed from sprinklers above them. And everyone that was changed and even was fed on, were lapping the blood off of themselves. Everyone was full, and were just dancing and having fun. She happened to look towards Kagome and Gumi, who seemed to have a different thought of the night. She then saw them beginning to argue, and soon enough they took their argument outside,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Everyone was having fun, except two; Kagome and Gumi. They had begun to fight, and took their fight outside, "I don't get it, I really don't! You keep telling me repeatedly that you love me." Kagome sighed, as she pinched the bridge of her nose,

"All I'm saying is, maybe we had moved to fast. Three days, Kagome. We fucked more than thirty times. We proposed to each other. Let us face the facts here, Kagome. Maybe we are moving to fast, for our own good. And if we continue down this path, what will happen?! We will get married, and regret it. I want us to move slower. Granted, I did tell I'm in love with you. But...I think that love is more of an infatuation." Gumi sighed, then looked away from the now crying Kagome, "Kagome..." Gumi went to touch Kagome, but she pulled away,

"Do I have a tattoo on my head that says; 'Please pick me! Cheat on me! Tell me you love me, then back away!'. I am sick of it! Love fucking sucks. Look at everyone! Kamiko is so in love with Akira, it makes me sick, literally! Hitomi loves Rin...Never saw that fucking coming. Len is actually happy with your fucking ex Miki. Maybe I should say fuck love, and go out and fuck everyone I see. IS THAT WHAT YOU SEE?!" Kagome asked, as her hues began to flicker, "Or am I just like all the rest, Gumi?! You...Disgust me. The worse part...Is I actually gave you immortality...And now...The only one that can take that away is Akira. And I know she won't." Kagome sighed, as she looked away, "Keep the fucking ring, and pawn it. I'll give you back mine." Kagome ripped the ring away from her flesh and handed the ring to Gumi, then went to walk away, "Oh, yeah...Fuck you." Kagome spat out, then walked back into the night club, and Gumi followed. Kagome wiped away her tears, and stayed there in silence. Gumi began to talk and laugh. Kagome knew that Gumi did in fact love her, however, this love was submissive. Kagome looked towards her sisters. The happiness that they had was just pure sickening to Kagome. Kagome was getting agitated, to the point, she was going to break a rule. She was going to kill someone. Kagome immediately stood, and walked out. But Kagome didn't know was...Tonight she would be killing more than one person.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome went to bed alone, she didn't care anymore. Love was some stupid thing, that seemed like a cruel heartless bitch. Kagome took in a deep breath, until she heard a banging on her door about three hours after she had fallen asleep, "WHAT?!" She screamed, and her a mumble. She got up and went to the door, and slowly opened the door to see Rin standing there, "Shouldn't you be with Hitomi?" Kagome asked with an arc of her brow,

"We gotta problem." Rin whispered, as she shook her head, she didn't know how to tell Kagome,

"And what is the problem?" Kagome asked, "Well, tick tock." Kagome sighed then rolled her eyes, then went to shut the door,

"Meiko has been kidnapped..." Rin whispered, and handed Kagome the letter;

"**_To Whom It May Concern,_**

**_We have your friend. Come alone. And we will not kill her. Bring three million dollars_**."

Kagome tore the letter up, her hues immediately flickered, "Get the hell away." Kagome now warned Rin, and Rin did has she was told. Kagome could see that Rin was frightened, but she didn't ask what Kagome was going to do, she saw enough. Kagome walked into her room, and grabbed her katana, a couple of throwing daggers and two guns. "_Whoever has Meiko_..._I'll fucking kill them_." Kagome thought, and soon saw Akira in front of her, "Don't talk me out of this, Akira." Kagome stated,

"I wasn't going to. Be careful." Akira stated, "Oh, do bring back a souvenir, for little ole me." Akira grinned, as she began to walk away, "Oh, and Kagome. Make sure, there is not a witness left alive. Even if the witness is a child. We have been so discrete far." Akira stated, then waved her hand. Akira was right, not one person that was a witness was either alive or they had been changed. Akira knew what was to come. She knew one thing for sure, Kagome was going to be in a lot of pain at the end of the night. Akira smirked, "_So much blood and carnage_.._It makes me thirsty_." Akira thought and left Kagome to do what was necessary.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Meiko's head was hanging low, she was nearly breathless. Meiko had been beat repeatedly, blood was running down her face, "Wh..Why are you doing this?" Meiko asked,

"Why?" The male asked with a snicker, "For money of course. And who in the hell would try and save you?" He asked, "No one cares about you. Not one person. And..." He was cut off,

Meiko licked away the blood from her busted lip, "You are right..." Meiko whispered as her tears now began to blend in within the blood that was rolling down her face, "I have messed everything up. Broke the one girl's heart, that means the most to me." Meiko gasped, "So, why not finish me off? I promise I'll sign a will...You'll get every single dime. That is a lot of money if you think about it." Meiko whispered, as spat out the blood that entered her mouth, "Deal?" Meiko asked, as she was fading fast. She felt the chains tighten,

"Nah, give it another hour. And then we will take you up on your offer." He smiled, then slammed his fist against her face again, "Damn, I can't get enough of punching her." He grinned, then slammed his fist into her stomach, he heard a gasp. He waved his hand, towards the other males, "Give me something." He was handed a knife, he slowly slid the knife against Meiko's arm, "How do you like to be cut, bitch? Up? Down? Across?" He asked, then stabbed the knife into Meiko's right hand, a loud scream echoed the warehouse, "God, this is fun." The male smiled, then took the knife out of Meiko's right hand, then took the knife and turned over her left hand beneath the chains, and cut a deep line into her flesh, "You have spilt a lot of blood, and over the floor. You are a really rude bitch." He grinned, unknown that Kagome was here, and ready to kill everyone,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Got any fours?" One of the guards asked,

"Go fish." The other replied,

"Shit...I think you have a four." The guard replied, then slid another card from the pile, he heard a noise, "What was that?" He asked,

"Probably nothing. Just a damn cat knocking over a garbage can, as it jumped on it." He whispered, then heard another noise, "Hey! Who is out there?!" He asked, he squinted into the darkness, "I got a gun!" Before he could pull out his gun, a dagger was thrown, and impaled him in the right eye. He fell backwards, and soon his partner was trembling in fear,

"Hey...Show yourself!" He yelled, and soon he held his throat, and began to gurgle on his own blood, his throat had been slit, he collapsed next to his partner, he held an Ace in his hand, an Ace...Of **Hearts**.

Kagome walked passed the males, her hues began to flicker. She saw another guard patrolling outside of the warehouse, she only smirked. Her breath hit the cold crisp air, she made sure she snapped a branch,

"Who is out there?!" A guard asked, "Hello?" He whispered in a questioning tone, "_Damn_..._I am losing it_." He thought, he saw a female standing before him, "Who are you?" He asked, he went to pull the trigger, but soon his own gun was in his mouth, and a loud bang was heard, and a huge hole was in the back of his skull,

"Your worse nightmare." Kagome stated, and her hues once again flickered. She heard the sound of footsteps running towards her, she immediately scaled a tree, and hid looking down, there was about ten men, Kagome snickered, "_How much more easy can this be_?" Kagome thought,

"Alright...Everyone split up. But be in pairs of two. Don't go alone, we are dealing with one fucked up bastard." He stated, the male watched them all scattered. He for some ungodly reason stayed behind, he heard a snapping of a branch, "Who is out there?" He asked into the cold night air, "HELLO!?" He asked loudly, but couldn't see anything, "Shit...This night keeps getting worse. Bastards are playing a game with me. Gotta keep on my guard." He then heard another snapping, "I said...WHO IS OUT THERE!?" He asked, he looked deep into the dark woods, but couldn't see a damn thing, but when he turned around. He saw a someone in a black hoodie and black pants, and all he could see...Was Kagome's now glowing eyes, "What are you?" He asked, he went to pull the trigger, but soon he yelped, as he felt her fangs enter his neck. He fell to his knees, and gripped his neck. He now began to bleed from the mouth, and eyes. He then soon collapsed to the ground, as blood surrounded his entire body.

Kagome now found the rest of the men, she had thrown a dagger and hit the male in the back of the neck. The dagger was through the back of his neck, and exited through the front. Another had his neck sliced wide open. Another was shot over ten times. Another got the same treatment of having his neck sliced wide open, and so forth. Kagome was grunting in pain, as she continued on, petals were being etched into her flesh. But she ignored the pain. She entered the warehouse, and ended up killing all of the guards. She saw the male that was standing there, with the small group of men, "Well, well." Kagome stated, the men looked at the female, who now removed her hood. Her hues? Were now a piercing crimson, and they were glowing rather brightly. She was covered in blood, "Release her. Or suffer the same fate as your friends have." Kagome spat out,

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"You are rather pathetic. You really think I'm going to believe that you killed all of my guards?" As he said that, a dagger was thrown past his head, and hit the male behind him, right through his mouth,

"Need anymore fucking proof?" Kagome asked, she saw three men come at her, "Please." Kagome stated, she flipped over one, then put the gun in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. His brains were now sprayed throughout the area. Another was stabbed through his stomach, then immediately was decapitated. The last one that ran towards her, felt the blade enter his mouth, and exit the back of his skull, "Now, shall we dance?" Kagome asked, then fell down to one knee, as the pain intensified. But she ignored the pain even more, as she got up. She watched the male stab Meiko right through the chest, missing her heart, "NO!" Kagome yelled, she watched the male now run, Kagome looked towards Meiko then the male, she bolted towards the male. Soon enough she was right in front of him,

"Please...Don't kill me...Please." He begged,

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you." Kagome smiled eerily,

"Oh thank you." He whispered but that hope was faded away fast,

"I am going to torture you, until you beg for death." Kagome stated, she grabbed the male by his throat, and slammed him against the wall. She took his own knife and thrust the knife through his left hand, then took her own dagger that was covered in blood, and thrust the blade through his right hand. He yelped, "Ah music to my ears." Kagome whispered, she now took her Katana, and began to slice softly through his flesh, and with every whimper. She shot him, the male had been shot over twenty times, "You are still alive." Kagome smirked, then looked into his eyes, and soon enough the male was screaming loudly, as she now began to pressed her fingers hard against his eyes, gorging his eyes out. She then cut off his ears, and fed them to him. Kagome then cut out his tongue. But she wasn't done, not yet. She pierced his flesh with her teeth, then ripped off his head clear away from his shoulders, "Fuck you." Kagome stated, as she gritted her teeth, the pain now very sharp in her back. Kagome now ran towards Meiko, and unchained her, "Meiko..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meiko laid in Kagome'e arms, dying. She was lucky to have lasted this long, "K..Kagome.." Meiko whispered, as she was gurgling on her own blood, "Wh...What...Why..Ar..Are you here?" Meiko asked, she was trying to hold on, but her vision was now leaving her, everything was becoming blurry,

"I love you, Meiko...That is why I am here." Kagome whispered, as she moved a strand of Meiko's hair out of her face, "Please...Meiko, don't leave me." Kagome gritted her teeth, this was a big petal, she knew that she was about to take Meiko's soul, "No...No...Meiko...Please...Hang on." Kagome saw that Meiko was fading very fast,

"Wh..What about...Gumi?" Meiko asked, as she looked into the piercing crimson glowing hues of Kagome,

"We broke up...Meiko...Please hang in there." Kagome was now begging Meiko to stay alive, "Please...I am sorry...I left you. I am sorry...I ended up with someone else...God...Meiko don't die on me." Kagome groaned in pain,

"I...I am sorry..." Meiko gasped, blood was just not only flowing away from her mouth, but the wounds, "I..I am sorry..." Meiko gasped, "Fo..For hurting you." Meiko whispered, her hand raised to Kagome's cheek, she wiped away the tears, "I..I love you too...K..K..Ka..Kagome.." Meiko took in a deep breath, "Is.." Meiko gasped again, she leaned upward and kissed a bloody kiss to Kagome's lips, and soon was limp in Kagome's arms,

Kagome returned the kiss, but saw Meiko collapse in her arms, "No...No...Meiko...Don't leave me...Please! I love you! It...It always has been you! Please...Meiko...Please..." Kagome looked up, as tears rolled down her cheeks, then landed on Meiko, "Meiko...Please..." Kagome whispered, as she brought Meiko up to her face, Kagome was shaking back and forth. Kagome seemed to have forgotten in that moment, she is a Vampire, "Meiko...Please..." Kagome continued to cry, she now heard a voice in her head,

"_Pathetic. Kagome, have you forgotten that you are a Vampire? You marked Gumi, as a friend. A friend that you can't lose. Now...Mark a new being. Bring her closer to your Covenant. Do it_..._Or the final line in the etching will be complete, and you'll lose Meiko forever. Sort of like_..._How I was to late to save Chiharu_..." The voice left, and now the final line was being etched into Kagome's back, the line was getting close to finishing the cherry blossom petal that was about to forever rest in the stream,

"I'm sorry..." Kagome now turned Meiko's neck towards her face, she soon sank her incisors into Meiko's neck, then laid her on the floor. She now bit into every artery in Meiko's body, letting her venom slither around Meiko's body, Meiko was healing slowly. Kagome gritted in pain as the petal began to reverse. "Fuck...Fuck..." Kagome now slammed her fists into the cement floor, trying to take the pain, but the pain was just to much. Kagome collapsed to the floor, as blood slipped away from the wounds that she was taking for each and every single cherry blossom petal that was etched into her flesh,

"Kagome..." Meiko asked as she looked towards Kagome, "Why did you save me?" Meiko asked, she now looked to her wounds, that had been healed, "And where is Gumi?" Meiko asked,

Kagome grunted as she slowly sat up, "Her and I...Are no longer." Kagome whispered, "We both agreed...In a fight, that we had moved to fast. I guess she was using me, to escape Miki. And I used her in a way, to try and get over you." Kagome mustered,

"Yo..You still love me?" Meiko asked, she watched Kagome nod slowly, she couldn't believe this, "I...Is this a dream?" She yelped when Kagome pinched her, "I guess not." She gasped as Kagome picked her up bridal style, Meiko wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck, and leaned into her. Did this mean that her and Kagome were back together?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome was covered in blood, then again so was Meiko. Kagome set Meiko down on her feet, as they entered the house; Hitomi, Kamiko and Akira ran to Kagome, "Well, it looks like you did it. And she has been bitten." Akira smirked, "She has your mark." Akira chuckled, "Welcome to the family, Meiko." Akira walked away and was followed by Kamiko,

"So..Are you?" Hitomi asked, she watched Kagome shake her head, "Taking things slow?" Hitomi asked, then watched her sister nod, "Meiko, get one thing fucking straight. If you fucking hurt my sister again. I am going to kill you in a way, that no one will recognize you. And believe me, I'll enjoy every fucking second of it. Note this...I hate you for what you did to my sister. And your trust is broken with me and Kamiko. And I know for a fucking fact with Kagome. So, know this, you..." Hitomi was cut off, as Kamiko had returned,

"You hurt Kagome, I'll help Hitomi. Let me put it this way, your blood will be split. Your body will be unrecognizable. And I'll be with Hitomi laughing at every single second. Now...Go clean yourself up. Kagome you'll be sleeping alone. understand?" Kamiko asked, and watched Kagome nod, "Good." Kamiko stated, then turned on her heel, tomorrow they will be gone. They will finally leave Jahad's house, and return to Tokyo. The tour was cancelled, due to the spite that everyone was in. Kamiko swore that if she found out that Meiko hurt Kagome again, she would kill her along side Hitomi. And there would be nothing of Meiko. Kamiko grinned to the thought, "Oh, how that would be fun." Kamiko stated, then saw Gumi, she was still smiling, "Gumi...Are you okay?" Kamiko asked, wondering if the smile was fake,

"I'm fine. I really think, Kagome and I need to work things out as friends. I know she loves Meiko. I know this. Kamiko, I feel as if...I used her to get away from Miki, and to become like you guys, a vampire..." Gumi sighed, "I know she will be happier with Meiko. But Kamiko, I swear if Kagome is hurt by Meiko again. I want to kill her. I want to literally rip off Meiko's head from her shoulders." Gumi spat out,

"Join the 'I'm will make Meiko unrecognizable' club." Kamiko smiled, "Get some sleep, kiddo. We are no longer staying here. We are going home tomorrow. And Matsumoto wishes to speak with you and your friends when you return. Oh, one more thing. Meiko is a child of the night, as well. And no one will bite that disgusting bastard, Kaito." Kamiko shivered to the thought,

"Kamiko...Can I ask you something?" Gumi stopped Kamiko from walking away,

"Yes." Kamiko replied,

"Akira brought up...That Kaito did something to someone. I can't remember what it was...Or who it was too...What did Kaito do?" Gumi asked,

"Ask...Akira." Kamiko stated, "She'll tell you. Or tell you, who you should really ask. She has had such a horrible past. Reminds me of my wife." Kamiko smiled, "I guess I changed that. Same as her lover. Made her feel special, and made her a somebody." Kamiko smiled, "Get some rest." Kamiko then turned off the light in Gumi's room, letting her reel over the person that had been hurt by Kaito. Tomorrow, would strike everyone in a new cord. Kagome was once again single, and everyone else was taken, except for of course, Kagome, Gumi, and Kaito. But things were surely going to change, not to mention, the threat that was coming their way. But this time, let us let the Vocaloids and the band members of Locust rest...For tomorrow brings another dark day...Not for Locust but for Vocaloid.


	80. Chapter LXXIX

Miku awoke to people talking, she walked down the stairs and stopped as she heard familiar voices, Kamiko and Akira,

"We are leaving tonight. We need to. There are more pressing matters at hand." Akira sighed, "Besides if we don't leave this opportunity will pass us by. I get that Matsumoto wants us, to partake in a new project." Akira stated with a sigh, "I know what this means." Akira grinned, though Miku couldn't see this, Akira walked out with her luggage, "Are you ready?" Akira asked, and saw Kamiko walk with her out of the house, Akira couldn't help but smile, this marked the end of Vocaloid and welcomed a new band...Haven. Matsumoto was releasing the Vocaloid group, and giving into the idea of marketing new people. Such as a new girl, Kasane Teto. But people wouldn't understand this, not even the Vocaloid group,

Miku ran into the bedroom that shared with Luka, "Luka...Luka!" Miku shook Luka so much, that Luka ended up rolling out of bed. Miku giggled, then pouted to the thud that followed, "Luka-sama, are you okay?" Miku looked over the edge of the bed,

"Yes...Just peachy." Luka rubbed her head, "What is it, Miku-chan?" Luka asked as she slowly got up, and got back into bed, "Miku..." Luka whispered,

"We are being replaced..." Miku sighed,

"What do you mean replaced?" Luka asked,

"As in, Matsumoto is giving us the boot. And taking in new people. Maybe our sound is getting old. But how can it? When people love us..." Miku sighed heavily, "Luka...What do we do now?" Miku asked,

"First, and foremost, where did you hear?" Luka asked,

"I overheard Akira and Kamiko talking. I couldn't hear Kamiko, but I could hear Akira. Does this mean they are the new people that...Matsumoto is taking in?" Miku asked,

"Baby, don't think about it. I am sure Matsumoto isn't giving us the boot. Miku, you especially, Matsumoto loves. We are amazing together, especially you and I. I know that the tour ended but that doesn't mean the end to our career." Luka smiled trying to reassure her girlfriend, "Please, do not fret, my teal haired lover. Everything will be fine. I promise." Luka stated, then lowered herself back to the bed. And Miku instantly like a magnet, laid in Luka's arms. One promise Luka can't keep, is the falling away of the Vocaloid. And that promise...Would be broken hella fast.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx The Night Before xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Akira was resting peacefully next to her wife. Their naked bodies keep each other warm, but in the middle of the night. Akira jolted forward, she leaped from the bed, her hues scanned the grounds. Akira was now freaking out, but for an elder vampire to freak out, like Akira was...Took something that even she was worried about, with her pacing back and forth, in front of the light of the moon awoke Kamiko,

"Baby...Is everything okay?" Kamiko asked as she now rolled over and saw her wife's gorgeous naked body in the moonlight, "Akira..." Kamiko got out of bed, and went to wrap her arms around her wife's nude body,

"Don't." Akira whispered, "We have a huge problem." Akira now turned around, her breath was raggedy. Her body was even tense,

"Is it her?" Kamiko asked, as she watched Akira's expression change drastically, "It is...What do we do now?" Kamiko asked,

"End the Vocaloid's career." Akira stated, "Its the only way. And have everyone bite their lovers. Our scent needs to be taken away, immediately." Akira stated, and slipped into some clothes, and ran down the stairs, she rummaged through Luka and Miku's things. She had found what she was looking for, Matsumoto's number. Akira immediately dialed the number, "Moshi moshi. Is this Matsumoto-san?" Akira asked,

"_Yes, this is he. May I ask who is calling_?" Matsumoto asked,

"I'm calling to report that..." Akira came up with a lie really quick, "Luka and Miku are gravely ill, and the rest of the Vocaloid are not cutting it out in the heat. I know you want to start the tour up again, I over heard this, when Kagome was speaking to you recently." Akira stated, "I do, however, have a compromise. I do have a band named; 'Haven'. And I'll be gladly to play for you. And I know the rest of the band would too." Akira stated, awaiting an answer,

"_Hmm, is it that serious_?" Matsumoto asked, "_Or do they not want to sing for awhile? They have been through a lot_." Matsumoto stated after his question,

"Yes, that is it. They have been through a lot. And maybe, seeing that they are all old enough they could think about College, or something. Give them a break." Akira stated,

"_Hmm, I quite like that idea_." Matsumoto stated, "_Can you and your band come into tomorrow_?" Matsumoto asked,

"Yes, we can do that. See you tomorrow, Matsumoto-san." Akira hung up the phone, she now saw Kamiko, the time? Eleven at night, and this is where Miku ended up listening in, "We are leaving tonight." Akira stated,

"Are you sure?" Kamiko asked, "This is a huge...A huge step." Kamiko stated, she was so quiet that Miku only heard. Akira,

"Besides if we don't leave this opportunity will pass us by. I get that Matsumoto wants us, to partake in a new project." Akira stated with a sigh,

"Akira you do know what this means, right?" Kamiko asked, looking towards her wife,

"I know what this means." Akira grinned, though Miku couldn't see this, Akira walked out with her luggage, "Are you ready?" Akira asked, and saw Kamiko walk with her out of the house, Akira couldn't help but smile, this marked the end of Vocaloid and welcomed a new band...Haven. Matsumoto was releasing the Vocaloid group, and giving into the idea of marketing new people. Such as a new girl, Kasane Teto. But people wouldn't understand this, not even the Vocaloid group,

******OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Miku were the first to wake up, or so they thought. Len and Rin were downstairs awaiting for the others. Miku yawned, her hair was all over the place, "Hi..." Miku whispered in what sounded like a whine, as she walked to the bar and saw eggs with leeks put in front of her, "Yum!" She exclaimed, and began to eat, she looked towards Rin and Len, "What is it?" Miku asked,

"Locust is back on tour. We have been thrown off. Locust is to be alone." Rin whispered, "What if...Someone wants to sleep with Hitomi..." Rin lowered her eyes, "Something is wrong with this picture..." Rin mustered, "I am worried...We have never been thrown off of a tour. And we have been now...Does that make any sense?" Rin asked, as she played with her bloody eggs,

"Rin, think about it. We have been away from home for a long time." Luka sighed, "Maybe they think we need a break." Luka stated now taking a seat by Miku, she smiled towards her girlfriend, but that was going to change as well, "Oh, good morning Kagome." Luka smiled, she saw Kagome smirk, "Kagome..." Luka whispered,

"Hmm." Kagome smiled innocently, in which by all means she was, besides the multiple murders she committed last night, "I got the news this morning." Kagome sighed, "We gotta fax from our wonderful tour manager." Kagome rolled her eyes, "I don't get it. First we are on tour, then off, then on again. I feel like we are a vibrator with the batteries dying." Kagome chuckled, "Hey...Where is Kamiko and Akira?" Kagome asked, looking towards Hitomi who was now descending the stairs, "Hitomi! Have you seen Kamiko or Akira?" Kagome asked,

"Yes, I have seen them...I just woke up, Kagome." Hitomi smiled as she walked towards her girlfriend, and wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her head on Rin's shoulder, "Kagome...What's wrong?" Hitomi asked,

"I wish you would stay out of my head." Kagome rolled her eyes, then handed Hitomi the fax that read;

"**_LOCUST! Congratulations! We are back on tour! However_**...**_Matsumoto has taken Vocaloid off the tour_**..**_They have been replaced with a new band. But they won't be with you until you go to England. I know the route you are taking is completely off. Go forward then back. Weird. I know. Kagome get the band ready, you will leave in the morning! And tell the members of Vocaloid_**...**_No hard feelings_**!"

Hitomi looked towards the fax then her sister, "Wait...Does this mean..." Hitomi sighed then slowly released Rin, "When do they leave?" Hitomi asked,

"Same time we do." Kagome stood from her barstool, and had already packed. She dashed through her sister's room, and packed for her. She now descended down the stairs once again, Kagome watched how broken hearted Rin had become, "Rin, listen, I'll keep Hitomi on the right path of love. Don't fret." Kagome smiled reassuringly, but didn't work. She saw Rin get up and go to the room, Kagome didn't know how to help. Not to mention, this would mean she wouldn't be seeing Meiko for quite sometime. In Kagome's eyes that was okay. She needed a break from relationships. Kagome then looked at the giggling couple Luka and Miku, and soon she saw Luka heading her way, "May I help you?" Kagome asked, then was dragged away by Luka,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Kagome...I need to ask for advice." Luka whispered,

"Alright...Shoot." Kagome stated, as she looked towards the pink haired diva,

"I want to take the next step with Miku." Luka stated, as she looked towards the black haired rock star,

"And you need my advice on what?" Kagome asked,

"How do I go about proposing to Miku?" Luka asked, as she looked towards Kagome, not sure how to go about this huge step, does she just pop the question out? Or does she go something in the romantic stage?

Kagome smiled ever so softly, "Luka, when the time is right, you'll know what to do. If you want to be romantic, the beach or the hilltop is the best places. The beach, you get to..." Kagome sighed, "You get to be around the soft sounds of the waves crashing. The moonlight hitting the ocean perfectly, is just beautiful. And the hilltop..." Kagome shook her head, then sighed, "You get to see the city lights. But there are other places to be romantic. Luka, you'll find the right place, the right time, and the right words. Look at me...I've been engaged a gazillion times it seems." Kagome sighed heavily,

"Kagome...Be honest with me..." Luka began, "I know that you tell people all the time...That you and Chiharu were engaged...Thats not the case is it? Were you two married?" Luka asked, she saw a teary eyed nod,

"We were married for twenty-five years. Not as long as Akira and Kamiko, obviously. But a long time for someone like me." Kagome stated,

"Someone like you?" Luka asked,

"I'm cursed when it comes to love. I usually give up." Kagome shrugged, "Chiharu was and is my first. Then Hizumi was next." Kagome sighed, "After Hizumi, there was a girl named Chiasa. After Chiasa I dated a guy named, Hiroyuki. Then a few others. Then I dated Meiko, was engaged. Then I was with Gumi. Love and myself, are not good friends." Kagome shrugged once again, "Love is very hard for me, Luka. But you and Miku, are perfect for each other. And I can tell that you two have bitten each other." Kagome smirked, "Kinky stuff, huh?" Kagome asked, then saw Luka blush like a crazy woman, "Luka if you are serious on proposing to Miku. You'll find the words, the moment, and the place. Do not let this step scare you. Embrace it. And embrace it well." Kagome smiled,

"Thank you, Kagome...Kagome one more question..." Luka sighed, "Do you know what happened to me..When I was with Kaito?" Luka asked, and saw Kagome nod, "Can you please not tell Miku or anyone for that matter?" Luka asked,

"I can keep a secret." Kagome stated with a soft smile, "Consider it between us. And Hitomi, Kamiko, and Akira." Kagome chuckled, "But I promise, Luka I'll keep it a secret." Kagome smiled softly, "You better get to packing, we leave in four hours. I'm so glad that we are finally leaving Egypt." Kagome whispered then saw Hitomi holding Rin, they were crying. Kagome sighed, she had called her manager before, but she denied the request. Kagome smiled at Meiko, but Meiko was about upset as Rin was, "Meiko...what's wrong?" Kagome asked,

"What's wrong? You save my ass...And when I think things are looking up. We are separated again." Meiko sighed, as she felt the warm embrace of Kagome,

"This will prove how much you love me." Kagome stated, "If you stay loyal to nothing that is there, such as our relationship. Then I'll start to trust you again. But Meiko, know that it'll be a long time before I can really trust you. I'll question everything you do. Sorry, its how it'll be like that for a rather long time." Kagome slowly pulled away, and took all of the bags to the limo. Kagome hugged Meiko one last time, "I'll Skype with you." Kagome chuckled as she pulled away, she now watched everyone say their goodbyes, things were starting to look..Bleak. Something was very wrong, Kagome could feel this, and when she looked towards Hitomi, she could see she looked rather uneasy. Kagome waved as the limo drove off that had the Vocaloids. And now, Kagome and Hitomi got into their limo,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hitomi...Did you see Akira and Kamiko leave?" Kagome asked as she looked towards her sister, she watched Hitomi shake her head, "I want to say it is because they went on a business trip. She is now the Queen. But something seems rather off. Kamiko isn't the type to leave without leaving a note. She did when she left us for years." Kagome whispered, she now watched scenery pass her by. Locust was headed for England, this was different even for Kagome and Hitomi, they were used to very random and strange things happening to them. But this by far, was the most unusual thing ever,

"Kagome, don't think to much into this, okay?" Hitomi asked, "Just be the fucking rock star you are!" Hitomi exclaimed then smiled, but Kagome's features didn't change,

"Oi! Kagome, are you there?" Hizumi asked, but Kagome was snapping out of her thoughts, he now watched her face go pale, the color had left her features, "Kagome..." Hizumi whispered, but soon Kagome snapped herself back, "Are you okay? You are even scaring me." Hizumi mustered,

"I'm fine...Just worried about Meiko." Kagome wasn't lying completely, she knew that Meiko would need to feed. And she wouldn't be there to offer her the blood she needed. But there was one more problem that was now at hand, and Kagome was starting to feel nauseated, Kagome felt her palms getting sweaty. Once she began to feel this anxious feeling, she now looked over towards Hitomi, she now saw her actions changing. Kagome remained silent, even on the flight to England.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So, you and Kagome...Are you two back together?" Len asked,

"No. She rescued me. And then admitted her love to me...Again. But we are not together." Meiko whispered, then looked out the plane window,

"Meiko, I'm happy that Kagome finally...Admitted her feelings to you again. But remember, I have felt her. And also, I got some advice. You hurt Kagome again, I'll join in with Hitomi and Kamiko. Kagome doesn't need to be hurt like that, ever again. You have broken her, so many times. Are you finally done being a slut? Are you finally done abandoning her? Because if you aren't, then do not get back with her. But if you are, then for the love of God, take it fucking slow." Gumi stood and slapped Meiko hard against the face, "That is for abandoning us, you stuck up bitch." Gumi turned on her heel, everyone was wide eyed, maybe this was the Vampire in her, or something else. But whatever the reason was, everyone thought Meiko deserved just that a nice slap in the face,

"Meiko, please do not hurt Kagome-sama. She is just an amazing person. And she deserves the best. And if you aren't going to be at your best, then you do not deserve her, at all. Kagome has been so fucking patient with you, and if you hurt her. Oh, god help me. I'll kill you." Len stated, then looked towards Miki who was now leaning up against him, so this was how things were going to be. Len wanted to stay with Miki, and by her actions she wanted to stay with Len.

Rin kept her eyes out the window of the plane, "Who would have thought everyone here would become Vampires..." Rin snickered, "Except Kaito. That sort of makes me laugh. Kaito must be pathetic enough that even Akira doesn't want him in the Covenant." Rin chuckled to her words, "Sorry, Kaito. I guess things will work out eventually." Rin shrugged, then looked towards Meiko, "Meiko, are you okay?" Rin asked,

"I guess...I can't stop thinking about Kagome. I don't get it. First, we break up, because of my slut ways. Then I hurt her by leaving. Yet...She still loves me. If I was in her place...I would never give me a second chance..." Meiko went to go on,

"Third chance." Luka stated, "It'll be your third chance being with her, Meiko." Luka chuckled, "I honestly don't get it. Kagome can have so much better, no offense Meiko. But its true. Look, you are a good friend, unless you are a horny naive bitch. Then you are a disgusting being. I seriously do not know what Kagome sees in you. You must have made a really good first impression. I am not sure if it was your cocky attitude or your tits bouncing when Kagome fucked you." Luka stated now becoming rather rude with Meiko, "I want to say it was how your tits bounced." Luka stated, she only smirked when she heard a snarl come from Meiko, "After all, what did you two do? Fuck, right?" Luka asked, then sighed, "Look, Meiko, if you truly want to be with Kagome. Then I will be a good girl. And respect her wishes, however, if you hurt Kagome...The girl that granted me and Miku forever together, I'll kill you." Luka stated with a hiss, "I love you, Meiko, believe me I do. We have been childhood friends. But I will NEVER fucking forgive you for two things. First, raping me. And second, hurting Kagome countless times." Luka stated, then felt Miku cover her mouth,

"Calm down baby. You haven't had tuna, in awhile, have you?" Miku asked with a small chuckle, "But Luka is right, Meiko." Miku stated, then heard a scoff then a sigh to follow,

"I get it! Alright! But I fucking love Kagome! I was so fucking jealous when she was laying with you, Gumi!" Meiko was now standing up, "I get it. I made fucked up mistakes. And Keito...Akira is right, I didn't enjoy fucking you. The only one that makes me moan and feel so fucking amazing, is Kagome. And it'll be Kagome forever. Not just for the sex, but for her love as well. I love Kagome, for every single reason, that you, Rin love Hitomi. Or you, Luka and how you love Miku. Even you Len. I just want to feel her arms wrap around me again. I miss her...Kagome is the one, and only for me. And I'll prove that to her and all of you." Meiko stated then sat back down, everyone was just blown away,

"Twenty bucks says she doesn't keep to her promise." Len stated,

"You are on." Gumi replied,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once they landed, their laughter was stopped when they saw the seriousness on Matsumoto's face, "_Glad you finally made it, home_." Matsumoto stated,

"Yeah, it was a long flight." Luka stated, as she was hand in hand with Miku,

"_You are all fired_." Matsumoto stated, "_I decided that your music isn't cutting it anymore. So, I hired a new band. And they are amazing, they will be joining Locust on the tour. And for some reason, I like Kasane Teto's voice, she will join them as well. Sad, I really loved you guys. Go pack your belongings_." Matsumoto turned on his heel,

"Whoa whoa wait! Why are you doing this?" Len asked,

"_I told you I found someone better_." Matsumoto stated, and as he did; Akira, Kamiko, Armand, Damocles, Damien, Daiki, and Mika all appeared with instruments and were heading to the plane for England, Matsumoto shook Akira's hand, "_Its amazing to be working with you guys. Good luck_." Matsumoto now watched them walk by the group that used to work for him,

"Whoa! Wait! You are the new band?!" Luka asked, as she grabbed Akira's arm, "What the hell?!" Luka asked in anger,

"Let go, Luka. Now." Akira stated,

"No. I want fucking answers!" Luka let her grip tighter,

Akira sighed, then pulled Luka away from the group, "Just lay low, please. This is for your own good. And for fuck sakes, bite Miku. Make sure that no one can sense Kagome." Akira stated, "I am trying to protect you and your friends." Akira whispered,

"Protect us from what?" Luka asked,

"My sister." Akira replied then walked away. Things were about to explode, like a flash of light. And Akira needed to protect those who were close to her, or rather close to the sisters. After all, Kagome and Hitomi were her sisters through marriage. And now, comes the best idea here...Protect everyone at all costs.


	81. Chapter LXXX

Luka looked towards Akira in shock, "Si..Sister?" Luka thought, what could be worse than Akira? Is her sister Sayomi. Just because they are identical twins, doesn't mean they had gotten the same genetic make-up. Why that would be absurd? Someone had to become outcasted by the family, and why not Akira's twin sister, Sayomi? Akira feared Sayomi, and Sayomi feared Akira. They had been for the past eight hundred years, tried killing each other. But what Luka didn't know, is that Sayomi, was a very dark individual. Also...Akira could go into her true Vampiric form, which wouldn't be good either. Luka ran to Miku, and went to tell Miku but heard a voice in her head,

"_For if you tell anyone, Luka. I'll take away the immortal in you, and kill you, in such a way, Miku will be haunted for the rest of her existence. And I'll let her live with those horrible memories. Do not make me the bad guy, Luka. Because I could ruin your life, and Miku's_." Akira's voice chimed in Luka's head,

Luka smiled towards the group, "Well, shall we go to our penthouses?" Luka asked, Miku was going to move her things into Luka's penthouse. Luka was now in fear of her life, well, as long as she didn't spill the beans that Akira had a sister. But why hide the fact she had a sister? Luka couldn't put her finger on the idea of Akira having a sister. She remembered the story Akira told her. She had mother named Jun. A father named Dai. Aki and Yoshi were her brothers. But why hide her twin sister? Luka continued to think about this the entire ride home. Luka looked at everyone smiling, and heard them laughing. Even Miku was laughing and smiling. She felt Miku leaning up against her, and Luka tried to smile, but her thoughts were putting her into submission.

"Luka, oi!" Len stated with a chuckle, but he noticed Luka was completely out of her mind, or maybe too deep into her thoughts, "Luka..." Len thought, "So, Luka are you happy that Miku is going to be moving in with you?" Len asked,

"Oh..Uhm, yeah sure." Luka stated, not knowing of the way she had said the words, but she took in a deep breath. She wanted to know why Akira had lied, there had to be some reason behind the lie. Luka now looked at Miku, who looked distraught, "Miku..." Luka whispered,

"Uhm..Yeah sure...Are you not excited for me to move in?! You are the fucking person who gave me a key to the fucking penthouse!" Miku was slowly getting pissed, but soon she saw Luka's hues flicker, "Luka..." Then saw Luka begin to cry,

"I am sorry...Okay...I didn't mean it like that...I am just..." Luka sighed, "I don't want you to think I do not want you there living with me, Miku. I want...I need you to live with me. I am sorry, I just keep thinking." Luka mustered,

"Thinking about what?" Miku asked, now with concern in her eyes,

"About everything. Mainly why Matsumoto fired us..." Luka whispered, she lied. Her thoughts were on the repeating; 'My sister'. Luka saw the penthouse and got out. Then helped Miku out. They walked to their penthouse. She needed answers, and fast. And without knowing Akira's number, she would be dialing Kagome's, soon enough. Luka helped Miku unpack. For this moment she was going to let the thought go, she needed too, for Miku's sake.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once the plane had touched down, immediately; Akira, Kamiko, Daiki, Damocles, Armand, Mika, and Damien all ran off the plane, they all knew what was coming for them. And all of them were fearing for their lives, more so, Akira. Damien stopped, "Milady, we need to end this! You know it, and so does everyone else!" Damien exclaimed,

"Oh, yes. I shall go and find my sister. And fucking kill her! How can I?! She is my flesh and blood!" Akira yelled, her hues flickered, "Do not forget Damien, I can take away the gift I gave you!" Akira hissed, her hues flickered, "Shit...GO!" Akira now ran with the 'band'. They were getting away from the group for a reason. Well, two. For tonight, they would come eye to eye with Akira's twin sister. And another person would be calling the shots. Akira stopped as she took in the scent of the air, "THERE!" Akira pointed towards the hotel, and scaled the building, luckily the darkness had come. They all leaped into Kagome and Hitomi's room, "We gotta huge problem." Akira stated,

"She is back, isn't she?" Kagome asked,

"Yes." Was Akira's only reply,

"What about...Rin..." Hitomi was cut off,

"I had Len bite her, and Miki bit him. And he then bit Miki. They no longer carry our scent. We need to keep them away from us. And that means, we can't have any sort of contact with them. It'll just not happen! It can't!" Akira demanded, "She will tear them apart. And make you all suffer. We can't die...But she'll do anything in her power to kill me. And we all know, that seeing her and I are sisters. There is a huge possibility that she can kill me." Akira sighed, then looked towards the people that she was with, "Something isn't right though..." Akira mustered,

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked,

"She knew...She knew that we were close. So, why didn't she attack us?" Akira asked,

"Maybe she knew that we are growing in numbers." Kamiko stated,

"No...I mean it, she knew we were in Egypt. There is something wrong. And do I mean that." Akira was now pacing back and forth, "I had Matsumoto fire them all." Akira whispered,

"That is a little drastic, even for you." Kagome stated,

"Yeah, I rather over drastic, then let Rin or Meiko die. After all Hitomi loves Rin, and you can't deny your love for Meiko. Because if you didn't, you wouldn't have saved her." Akira reminded Kagome, her eyes widened, "Oh...Shit." Akira whispered, "This was a mistake. A huge fucking mistake." Akira was pacing even more, "I sense something else...Something...Someone with her." Akira was trying to put the pieces together, but this is where she knew that this had come to late, Sayomi...Knew and she was in...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sayomi took off her black gloves, as she knocked on Len's door. Her hues were a soft gold, and they glowed. She watched the door come slowly ajar, "Ah, Len." Sayomi stated,

"Akira...I thought you were in England." Len whispered,

"Akira? Why that is a name I haven't heard in years." Sayomi smirked,

"Akira...Were you in the same asylum as Kagome and Luka?" Len asked,

"Why, dear child. I'm not Akira." Sayomi stated,

"Okay, the joke is over." Len chuckled, "Miki, Akira..." Len was now hoisted into the air, as he was now gasping for air, "AK..Akira..." Len was swatting at Sayomi's hand, he watched her hues flicker, "Ak..." Len yelped as he fell on his ass, and Sayomi just walked in,

"Hmm, small. Pitiful. Where is my sister?" Sayomi asked, both Len and Miki looked at her confused, "I'll ask you one last time! Where is my fucking sister?!" Sayomi asked in anger, "Are all Vampires deaf?" Sayomi asked with a chuckle, "Well, Len and Miki, when you see my sister Akira, tell her I was here. And I'm looking for her." Sayomi began to walk out, "Oh, and tell her...Sayomi wants her head on a silver platter. Ta ta." Sayomi waved then walked out,

"There is two of Akira?! What the fuck?!" Len asked,

"Akira...Would never try to kill her property..." Miki whispered, she ran out of her room, and saw the female about to turn the corner, "YO! BITCH!" Before Miki could say another word, Sayomi's hand was around her throat, and was slowly crushing her wind pipe,

"We will deliver the news! Please, let my girlfriend go!" Len pleaded,

Sayomi smiled to this, "Aw, such sweet young love." Sayomi smirked, and released Miki, "I think I'll wait here. I know that she'll be here soon." Sayomi smirked, as she sat down, "Well, Len, be a gentlemen, and offer me something to drink." Sayomi smiled softly,

"Would you..." Len was cut off,

"Tsk tsk, what kind of a gentlemen are you? Ask me nicely, and sincerity in your tone." Sayomi smiled,

"Milady, forgive my rudeness. May I offer you a beverage?" Len asked,

"Ah, much better, darling." Sayomi smiled, she was gorgeous like her sister. But she hid a different secret. One that loved her as much as she loved the moonlight. She was different from her sister, in a huge way. Sayomi is a Werewolf, "Blood." Sayomi stated, as she now waited for the glass, "Ah, beautiful. Is it O Positive?" Sayomi asked,

"I..I don't know." Len mustered,

"Oh, the boy doesn't know. Well, you are a Vampire, are you not?" Sayomi asked,

"Yes...Bu..." Len was cut off,

"Vampires know the difference between blood types." Sayomi sniffed the blood, her hues flickered again, then took a sip, "Ah, AB Positive. Still good though." Sayomi smirked as she saw Akira enter the room, "I am rather bored. Do you know where, Akira is?" Sayomi asked,

"In England. Maybe you should start there." Len mustered,

"Thank you." Sayomi slammed the glass down, and made the glass shatter, "Ta ta." Sayomi leaped out his window, and bolted her way to England,

"Akira has a sister...And she is...Scary." Miki mustered, both her and Len were a little angry with Akira, but more scared for their lives now.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Akira was still pacing, back and forth. But soon she saw something running towards them. "What the hell?" Akira asked, "LUKA! WHAT THE..." Akira was cut off,

"I want fucking answers! I can't get it out of my head!" Luka stated, "Tell me why the fuck you didn't tell us that you have a sister!" Luka demanded, she watched Akira shake her head, then heard her sigh, "I am not fucking going back, until I get fucking answers!" Luka hissed,

"Alright...Alright sit." Akira stated, she now sat in front of Luka, "Before Sayomi and I were born. Our mother was bitten by a werewolf. I know, what the fuck. But I didn't get the werewolf gene, Sayomi did. Though we are identical sisters. She is a werewolf and I am a pure blooded vampire. And seeing my brothers before me, and my father and mother were Vampires. Sayomi was seen as an abomination. She...Is a pure werewolf. She can have her temperamental moments. And I didn't really discover I had a sister...Until the day of the funeral. She still believes that its not fair the ring had chosen me. She was never given the chance to see if the ring would have chosen her. But, seeing she is a werewolf, and not a Vampire. The ring would never choose her. Luka, she is not a storm to be reckon with. This is why I told Matsumoto to fire you and your friends. To keep you out of danger, but..." Akira's widened as she saw her sister, "Sayomi..." Akira mustered,

"What a marvelous introduction. Oh, you have a new born with you. How intriguing." Sayomi smiled eerily, "Luka, is it?" Sayomi asked, as she removed her glove from her right hand, and extended her hand. But Luka refused to shake her hand, "Afraid I'll bite?" Sayomi asked, "Well, I don't bite hard. I just bite off your head, you won't feel a thing." Sayomi smiled, and showed off her abnormally large incisors, "Now, Akira, I've come to finish what we have yet to finish." Sayomi smirked, as she now removed her other glove, "It'll be painless, I swear." Sayomi stated,

"Wh..What does she mean?" Luka asked,

"We have been trying to kill each other for a very long time." Akira stated, Akira now took out a dagger, and pressed the edge against her throat. She then grabbed her sister's hand and put the hand on the handle, "Cut me. All you have to do. Is cut me. And let me bleed out." Akira stated, "And I'll be dead." Akira stated, she felt her sister start to drag the blade against her throat, then dropped the dagger,

"GOD! I can't do it!" Sayomi stated, as she shook her head, then softly licked away the blood. "I can't do it, Akira." Sayomi whispered, she then heard a voice come from behind her,

"Always weak, Sayomi. How in the hell did you become the Alpha?" The very familiar voice, made Kagome and Hitomi's eyes shoot wide,

"ZAHRA?!" Kagome and Hitomi asked in unison,

"Tsk tsk. I prefer my real name, Neoma." She smiled, "Kagome, I thought you would have killed me. But you are such a pathetic excuse for a Vampire." Neoma now looked towards Sayomi, "And you...An Alpha letting her Vampiric sister live. Why, now that is sad." Neoma whispered, "Possibly more sad than Kagome's failed attempt to kill me." Neoma stated before thrusting a blade into Sayomi's side, "I'll be taking the alpha spot now. Don't worry, we will come for you...Not now. I want you to build up your numbers, Akira. It'll be too easy now." Neoma stated, "Oh, one more thing. Enjoy your love lives now. I'll be taken that away next time I see you. Tsk. Such a waste." Neoma stated as she looked towards Sayomi, "Well, toodles." Neoma whispered and when she landed on her feet after leaping out of the window, she turned into a wolf and bolted away,

"Well...I've learned a lot in one night. My head is spinning." Luka whispered, she watched Akira run to her sister, "Is..She go..." Luka's eyes shot wide, as she saw Sayomi literally bite hard into her sister's flesh, and began to feed, "Wait...I thought werewolves ate tons of meat or something..." Luka mustered, she watched Sayomi heal,

"No. I prefer blood. I guess you can say...I may have a tiny very tiny amount of Vampire in me. Or I may have learned this from my dear sister." Sayomi stated, "I'll..." Sayomi was cut off,

"Don't you will join us. We will need you." Akira stated, as she now hugged her sister tightly, "I've missed you." Akira stated,

"Okay, I am really confused here." Luka whispered, "She will be joining a Covenant of Vampires...That..." Luka was now cut off,

"There are werewolves in my Covenants. They betrayed the clan, and went to me. Did you not see the necklace around, Neoma's neck? Its like a collar, it controls their 'urges' to change. I've...In a sense trained them to be able to not wear a collar." Akira smiled tenderly, "I helped Sayomi with her problems. Tour is over." Akira stated,

"Hi, sister-in-law." Sayomi smiled,

"Hey, Sayomi." Kamiko replied, "I guess we need to go home. Now." Kamiko stated,

"I got one question...When will Neoma return?" Luka asked in a hushed up tone,

"Three years." Sayomi and Akira stated in unison, they all dashed back to Tokyo, Sayomi had now got a piggy back ride from her twin. "This is rather fun. I never knew how fast Vampires could actually run." Sayomi stated with a smile, the breeze felt good against her face.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sayomi ended staying with Kamiko and Akira for the night. Kagome being a creepy person, hid in the corner of Meiko's penthouse, looking at Meiko sleep for a few moments, she just needed to make sure that she was still alive. Kagome didn't want to lose her again. Hitomi was now back in Rin's place, and they were snuggling. Once everything was starting to fall back into place, this shit comes up. But tomorrow would bring a brighter day, at least for Kagome and Meiko. Kagome was going to take Meiko out on a date. But for the moment, everyone slept peacefully, except Kagome. She was trying to figure out what to do on the date. And since she was back in Tokyo, she knew some of the perfect places. But right...Sleep time for the exhausted Vampires...And Werewolf. Bow wow.


	82. Chapter LXXXI

Meiko slowly awoke the next morning and saw Kagome sitting there, "Holy shit! You scared me!" Meiko exclaimed, then sat up, "Wait...Wh...How..." Meiko was trying to get the question out,

"I am here, to ask you on a date." Kagome smiled, "And I got up here through the window." Kagome chuckled then leaned in and kissed Meiko's forehead softly, "Get dress." Kagome stated, then grabbed the top of the window, "Meet you downstairs." Kagome stated before leaping out of the window,

"There..." Meiko rolled her eyes, "Vampires. I swear." Meiko chuckled, then rushed to the bathroom, and began to get ready for this 'date', that Kagome had been up all night planning. She got into her short red skirt. She was wearing a red top with a black lace bra beneath. She was in her usual outfit. She walked out of her penthouse, and locked the door, and headed down the stairs, she exited the building. She saw Kagome wearing a baseball looking shirt. The sleeves rested a little above her wrists. The sleeves were black, and the front of the shirt was white. She was wearing somewhat of baggy blue jeans. And she was wearing a large belt buckle, she was also wearing black boots, "Kagome, why the rush? Its not even nine o'clock." Meiko yawned, but she found Kagome ever so attractive,

"Because, I want to spend time with you. Alone." Kagome smiled, she now took Meiko's hand into her own, "Alright, come on." Kagome began to walk, she found what Meiko was wearing, just sexy. The clothes really helped her curves, "Alright, I was thinking we will have breakfast first. Of course. Then go out and do random stuff." Kagome shrugged, she had the mind set, whatever happens, happens. Even if there was a huge potential that her and Meiko would get back together. And in high hopes, Kagome was hoping for that. They went to a nearby Cafe. She order her usual, a White Chocolate Mocha with two shots of Carmel, and a chocolate chip muffin. Meiko ordered what she wanted. They walked outside, and sat down, "So, Meiko...How are you feeling?" Kagome asked with a soft smile,

"I'm feeling fine. I sort of drank some...Red elixir last night." Meiko chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee then swiped a bite of Kagome's chocolate chip muffing, "Kagome, why did you save me? Seriously." Meiko asked, as she looked towards Kagome,

"Honestly. I have lost you to many times. And I didn't want to lose you permanently. I think that would liter...No, I know it would kill me literally. Meiko, I do still love you. That love never left, at all. You make me so happy, when I'm around you. However, I still have a huge trust issue with you. And I'm trying to get over that. I really am." Kagome whispered then took a sip of her coffee, then smiled towards Meiko. Once they had gotten done eating, Kagome and Meiko were looking in shops.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome and Meiko went into this one shop, Kagome was now trying on a hat, and gave Meiko a funny look. She heard Meiko laugh, she then slipped on a huge hate, "Eat lightning!" Kagome mimicked the sounds that Raiden would use in **Mortal Kombat**. Meiko was laughing at Kagome's actions. Kagome saw this beautiful necklace, she looked towards Meiko who was busy looking around. She grabbed the necklace, and immediately bought a ruby heart necklace. She immediately hid the necklace and smiled innocently at Meiko when she looked at her. Kagome now chuckled at the cashier, "If she asks..I bought...A...Hat..." Kagome shrugged, then walked away. She now went back to looking around. Kagome couldn't help but smile when Meiko looked her way. Kagome then shook her head, when she saw Meiko walk over to the cashier and ask 'What did that girl buy?' Kagome grinned, as the cashier told her what Kagome asked her to tell Meiko. In truth Kagome did buy a hat, and she slipped the hat on, "Bam!" Kagome stated, then grabbed Meiko's hand, and they began to walk through some stores,

Soon Meiko couldn't help this next part, she slowly let their fingers lace together. She was acting for Kagome to pull away, but instead she felt Kagome's thumb rubbing her hand softly. Meiko immediately smiled, "OH!" Meiko now dragged Kagome into a make-up store and perfume store, she sprayed Kagome with musk, Kagome now began to chase her. Meiko gasped as she felt Kagome catch her from behind, Meiko leaned into Kagome for a moment then pulled away, and pointed to a perfume, "OH! I love the smell!" Meiko felt Kagome hold her from behind, she slowly leaned into her. And then soon enough Kagome's head was resting against her shoulder, but Meiko's eyes went wide then yanked free from Kagome's grasps, she was now dragging Kagome around.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They were now at a sea park. Kagome was now against the large aquarium. She made her lips go into a fish like, and she moved her hands against her face. She watched Meiko take a picture of her behavior. But Kagome didn't care. She was now running through the sea park, "Oh my god! How cute!" Kagome showed off her girly side, as she now pointed to the penguins. "Hi, Penguin!" Kagome stated, as she waved to a penguin who was now against the glass, "Aww, look at them." Kagome put her hands together, and smiled. She looked at Meiko, who looked utterly amused, "What? I can have a girly side." Kagome stuck out her tongue. She saw that there was show about to start. She now took Meiko's hand into her own, and ran them to the place where the seal was showing off her skills. Meiko cheered on the seal, like everyone else did. Meiko was just enjoying this. "Wooo! Go seal!" Kagome cheered, her eyes went wide, as she saw the seal do something really cool. The seal did a back flip in the water, this was something that she had never seen, "Awesomeeeee" Kagome stated, then stood. She looked around, she saw a gift shop. She ran towards the gift shop. She put on a seal hat, and did a seal impersonation. People were looking at Kagome, like she was nuts, "Sorry. I was getting into character. I'll be performing in a show, and I voice a seal. I know...Lame." Kagome chuckled as she now walked to a stuffed shark, she now did the **Jaws** theme, behind Meiko. She made the shark look like that the shark was biting Meiko,

"Oh ow." Meiko grinned and took a seal stuffed animal, and pegged Kagome in the face, then ran off. Meiko was loving every single moment with Kagome. She now bolted away from the sea park, and headed for a Zoo, she saw the different animals. The Peacocks that were walking in the middle of the park. Kagome had caught up, and ended up having to pay for her and Meiko. Meiko took Kagome's hand back into her own. She saw the tigers, "Hear me roar!" Meiko was going to roar, but instead she was tickled, so she squealed, "Kagome!" Meiko pulled away from the other female, "You are sooo mean to me!" Meiko exclaimed, then they walked in different directions. Meiko looked at the monkeys, "_Ah, Kagome's natural habitat_." Meiko giggled to her thoughts. She now looked around, the birds chirping only made Meiko smile more. She heard a snapping of a branch behind her, "Kagome, I know that you are there." Meiko now turned around, and saw nothing, "Kagome, stop playing games with me." Meiko grabbed her can of mace, and on instinct she sprayed the mace, and hit Kagome, "Oh...God, Kagome, I am so sorry."

"MY EYES!" Kagome yelled, as she opened her eyes wide, "Oh my god...It burnssss!" Kagome stated loudly, she started to fan her eyes, "They won't stop burning!" Kagome exclaimed, as she was starting to get her barring straight, she went over a fence and landed into the drinking water of lions, "Ah much better." Kagome blinked,

"Kagome...Don't move." Meiko stated,

"Why?" Kagome asked,

"Li...Lions." Meiko pointed towards the lions, but watched them lay down when they looked into Kagome's eyes, "_Oh, right. Vampire_." Meiko thought, she shook her head, then helped Kagome out, "You are so strange." Meiko smiled, soon they ate lunch. Both Kagome and Meiko ordered a Chicken Caesar Salad. Even they began to feed each other, Meiko was starting to blush. She looked around, then saw a photo booth, "Kagome...Can we go there next?" Meiko pointed to the photo booth, Kagome nodded. And soon they were inside,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They took regular pictures. Kagome gave Meiko bunny ears in one picture. Meiko kissed Kagome's cheek, Kagome put her hand over her mouth, and made a shock expression. Meiko took off Kagome's cap, and made herself look like a rapper by making the cap be sideways. Kagome chucked up deuces and made her lips look like a duck. Then they took a picture of their tongues sticking out. Kagome and Meiko got out, and took the pictures, "I got another place I want to take you." Kagome grabbed Meiko's hand, and led her to a place. The place was wide open, but there was an area that had holes in the ground. They were like geysers, just water shooting up in the air. But when the water shot up in the air, they were different colors. And sometimes they took different shapes. Kagome dragged Meiko inside, and they began to run away from the water shooting up, but soon they were trapped as the direction changed, "Shit!" Kagome exclaimed, and soon her and Meiko were shot with water, "DAMN THAT IS COLD!" Kagome screamed,

Meiko laughed, "Look who is talking! I am in a skirt!" Meiko giggled then began to run with Kagome again through the spraying water. The colors were just gorgeous, they would shoot up in a bright green, then blue, then pink and red. And other colors. She couldn't help but smile being around Kagome, "Oh my god! Its coming!" Meiko yelled and ran with Kagome, but soon she felt herself being pulled into Kagome's arms, "Kagome..." Meiko whispered looking up into her eyes,

"We are safe here. Just stay close to me!" Kagome tried to be the hero, then released Meiko and struck a hero pose. Kagome smiled a very soft smile, then that was the moment. The moment that took both of their breaths away. Kagome let her thumb take place beneath Meiko's bottom lip, and her index finger was beneath Meiko's chin. And soon their lips were locked against each other. And Kagome didn't hesitate, as she now let her tongue enter Meiko's mouth. She felt Meiko's arms take her neck, as their kiss only lingered longer. And the best part, the water that had shot up, was now in the shape of a heart and they stood in the middle. But their kiss didn't end, during this time. Kagome reached into her drenched pocket, and pulled out the necklace. She slowly wrapped the necklace around Meiko's neck, she latched the necklace, then slowly pulled away,

"Kagome..." Meiko looked at the beautiful necklace that rested against her body,

"I can't do this anymore." Kagome whispered, "I can't be away from you. It kills me. This day has been amazing. And has made me fall in love with you all over again. Meiko. You are the one, and my only. I am so sorry for getting with someone else. But dammit, Meiko." Kagome grabbed her hand, and immediately pressed Meiko's palm to her heart, "This heart only beats for you." Kagome now felt Meiko lace their fingers together, "I love you, Meiko." Kagome stated,

"I love you too, Kagome. And my heart has never stopped beating for you." Meiko now took Kagome's hand into her own, and rested Kagome's palm against her heart, "See?" Meiko asked, she now leaned upward, and kissed Kagome again, but her heart felt like stopping when she heard the next question spill away from Kagome's lips,

"Then will you be my girlfriend again?" Kagome asked, she saw Meiko begin to cry, "Meiko..." Kagome whispered with concern in her tone,

"Yes, Kagome. I will be your girlfriend again." Meiko whispered against Kagome's lips, she now gave her a quick peck. Meiko now shivered, "I...I am a bit cold." Meiko stated,

"I would offer a jacket...But I sort of didn't bring one." Kagome chuckled, then grabbed Meiko, then managed to get Meiko on her back, Kagome bolted towards Hitomi and Rin's place,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hitomi looked at her sister and Meiko, "Why are you two soaking wet?" Hitomi asked,

"Remember those geysers?" Kagome asked, "Well, I took Meiko there, and we got...Well, soaked." Kagome stuck out her tongue,

"So, are you two?" Hitomi asked, then saw Meiko blushed, "Remember what I told you, Meiko. Are you staying for dinner?" Hitomi asked,

"Is that okay?" Kagome asked,

"I suppose, Rin is staying at her brother's for the night." Hitomi chuckled, "I get the penthouse all to myself." Hitomi smiled, "So, yes that is okay. And if you..." Hitomi was cut off,

"I would love to stay the night. Only..." Now Kagome was cut off,

"She knows what I'll do if she hurts you. It is fine that she stays the night." Hitomi stated, in all honesty, Hitomi didn't live with Rin. Rin lived with her. And this penthouse was of her own. So, letting Kagome and Meiko stay the night, wasn't a bother to her. She saw how happy Kagome had become, "_Meiko is the one_." Hitomi thought, as she now went into the kitchen and began to make dinner for three. Things were starting to look up for everyone. Neoma? She is a dumb-ass bitch. That shouldn't mess with Vampires. Not to mention the twins, Akira and Sayomi. But sometimes...Love takes a weird turn. Especially, when love involves a pure blooded werewolf, and new born vampire. Interesting. But right now...Love is love. And beautiful if that.


	83. Chapter LXXXII

Luka, Miku, Miki, Len, Gumi, and Rin went over to Hitomi's penthouse, to have breakfast. Rin was excited to see her girlfriend. As Rin knocked on the door, she heard giggling coming from the other side, "Hitomi?" Rin asked through the door, soon the door was opened and they saw Meiko and Kagome holding her from behind, "I guess you two made up." Rin chuckled,

"Oh...Six or seven times." Meiko winked as she leaned into Kagome, "Okay maybe eight times." Meiko grinned, as she let her hand rest against the back of Kagome's neck, "Come on in." Meiko stated, as her and Kagome moved away from the door. She watched the group walk in. Soon her and Kagome were walking like ducks to the dining room. Breakfast was of course bloody eggs.

Kagome sat down, and Meiko sat in her lap. They began to feed each other, "Kamiko still makes them better, no offense, Hitomi." Kagome chuckled, then saw something wrong with Hitomi, "Hitomi? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, she only watched Hitomi nod slowly, "_Hitomi_.." Kagome thought, she happened looked over to the calender, and that is when she was hit as if with a stone, realizing what this day was, Kagome smiled and laughed with the group. But her mind was worried about her sister, nothing at this point in time really mattered, she felt Meiko putting the fork against her lips, and she immediately took a bite,

"Hitomi, these eggs are fantastic!" Rin exclaimed,

"Th..Thank you." Hitomi replied, then wiped away the tears that were trailing down her face, "I need to be alone." Hitomi mustered, she walked away and went into the bathroom. Immediately she slid down the now closed door, her right hand was in a fist, but against the door. Tears were now streaming down her face, her heart was breaking all over again. "_Why_..." Hitomi thought, "_Why did you have to leave me_..." Hitomi let her thoughts flood her mind, as the grip in her hand grew more intense, there was something about Hitomi, that she never told anyone, the only two people that knew was; Kamiko and Kagome. Hitomi was married to a man for two hundred years, they were close, very close. They were with child, when he died. His name? Tatsuya. He completely Hitomi, and things were just about to explode, Hitomi continued to cry, until she heard a knock at the door, "Ah..Ahem, yes?" Hitomi asked,

"Baby, are you okay?" Rin asked,

"I'm..fine." Hitomi mustered, she wiped away her tears, then opened the door. She felt Rin hug her, but Hitomi recoiled and backed away, "I..I don't want to be touched, Rin." Hitomi whispered, as she looked towards her girlfriend,

"What the hell is wrong with you? I want to be there for you. I really do, but if you don't let me in. Then how can I?" Rin asked,

"Please, Rin, you wouldn't understand." Hitomi mustered,

"Try me!" Rin exclaimed,

"I am still in love with someone. His name is Tatsuya." Hitomi whispered, tears began to fall down her face,

"Oh, is that so?!" Rin asked angrily, by this time everyone was listening in, "How could you lie to me?! Tell me that you love me, yet, you are seeing someone else! You are such a selfish bitch!" Rin screamed, unknown to her knowledge, Tatsuya had been dead for a good five years. In face today, marked the fifth year anniversary of his death, but seeing Rin didn't know, how could she know? Rin looked at Hitomi with disgust and distain,

"Rin! Its not like that! I do fucking love you. And I am not seeing anyone else! He has..." Hitomi was cut off,

"No, Hitomi. You can't be IN love with two different fucking people! Fuck you, and the horse you rode in on! We are fucking through!" Rin slapped Hitomi then walked out of the penthouse not caring of all that were listening, Rin was so pissed, but more heartbroken than anything. She cupped her lips as she broke down crying outside of Hitomi's door. At the same time, Hitomi had collapsed to her knees and began to cry,

"Alright...Show is over. Everyone go." Kagome stated, as she leaned in and kissed Meiko, "I'll call you." Kagome stated, she watched everyone leave. Kagome tended to her sister, "Hitomi.." Kagome knelt down, and went to hug her sister,

"Don't...Kagome, I want you to leave as well." Hitomi stood, and literally pushed her sister out of the penthouse. She slammed the door, then locked the door and walked to the sofa. Hitomi laid down, and had her face pointing to the back of the sofa. She wrapped a blanket around her. And she now broke down harder than before,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hitomi was looking at the roses, she smiled softly. "Hmm, I rather like..." Hitomi stopped as a male grabbed the rose she was looking at. The male, was just handsome. In Hitomi's eyes, he looked as if he was made from the best marble,

"Oh, forgive me. Were you wanting this rose?" Tatsuya asked,

"Y...Yes." Hitomi was in a daze almost, she immediately blushed,

"I never met a woman that was so beautiful, and grew even more beautiful when she blushed." Tatsuay stated, "Oh, yes, where are my manners? My name is Nakamura Tatsuya." He bowed his upper torso, he watched Hitomi extend her hand, and he took her hand into his and softly kissed the top of her hand, "What is your name?" He asked,

"Takahashi Hitomi." Hitomi replied,

"Why that is a beautiful name, Takahashi Hitomi. Your name does you no justice, on how beautiful you are." Tatsuya whispered, he was a very sweet man. He cared about everyone and everything around him. He in fact was a Vampire, as well. Which made this simple, Hitomi wouldn't have to bite him and change him. He now handed Hitomi the rose, "I shall see you around, Hitomi." He smiled, then walked away, he looked back for a moment. Then continued to walk,

Hitomi smelt the rose, not one rose in her life smelt this amazing. She found the male attractive, and she wanted to get to know him. But she didn't know where he lived, or what he did for a living.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

After months of knowing each other, then began to date. Tatsuya and Hitomi were ever so happy. Tatsuya began to thrust into Hitomi, their breaths were pants. As his hardened member continues to feel the moistness come from his lover, Tatsuya felt Hitomi's body heaving with every single slow paced thrust that went in and out of Hitomi, "Ahhh, Hitomi." He moaned against her ear, she felt her gripping onto him, as if she let go...He would just literally run from her. But that wasn't the case, Tatsuya was truly in love with Hitomi. Their moans escaped into the dark room. The moonlight shined softly against their naked bodies. Their love making lasted for about four hours. Tatsuya held Hitomi in his arms, "Lets get married." Tatsuya stated,

"Tatsuya...Is that a proposal?" Hitomi asked, with a soft laugh,

"I know its not all that romantic. But..." Tatsuya was cut off with a soft kiss against his lips,

"I would love nothing more, than be your wife, Tatsuya." Hitomi now smiled even more, as she snuggled into her fiancee. The ring was slipped on, and she held her hand up, in the moonlight. She saw how the diamond sparkle in the light,

"Do you like it?" Tatsuya asked,

"I love it." Hitomi whispered, as she leaned upward. She slid strands of hair behind her ear, and then leaned down and kissed Tatsuya softly. "I love you, Tatsuya." Hitomi stated,

"I love you too, Hitomi." Tatsuya whispered, he held onto Hitomi. They got married about a month after the proposal. Everything was going great, but when there is gambling habits, this surely would make a strong love fall. But interesting enough, Hitomi and Tatsuya never fought over his gambling. They loved each other too much. But one night, would take everything away, from Hitomi. Everything would be gone,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

On the night of their two hundredth anniversary, things were...Dark. Tatsuya and Hitomi walked hand in hand in the park, "You are more beautiful now, than the day I met you." Tatsuya stated with a soft smile,

"Like that is possible." Hitomi giggled, as she leaned into her husband. She was so happy, but tonight? That happiness would fall into the category of grief, as they walked they saw two men walk out,

"Yori?" Tatusya asked,

"You owe us a lot of money, Tatsuya. When are you going to pay us back?" Yori asked,

"I told you, in due time. Its been only three weeks. You told me you would give me three months." Tatsuya stated, he now moved Hitomi behind him. Yori and Toshi were looking at him,

"Come on, Tatsuya. Just pay up now. And we will leave you alone for good." Toshi stated,

"Come on. Please give me a few more days." Tatsuya stated, but was now hit hard in the head, he immediately collapsed to the ground,

"NO! TATSUYA!" Hitomi screamed,

"Shut up, bitch." Toshi stated, as he hit Hitomi hard in the head. But he sure as hell made her watch the next scene unfold. Yori lifted the blunt object over his head, and began to hit Tatsuya over and over again in the head. Tatsuya's body literally jumped off the ground, with every single hit. Blood was now rolling away from Tatsuya's mouth, as he beat for an ungodly amount.

"Hi..Hitomi." Tatsuya reached out for his wife's hand, he didn't want her to watch. But she was being forced, "Hitomi...Ne..Ne..Never for...Forget me." Tatsuya whispered, "I...I..." Tatsuya was gurgling on his blood, "I lo...Love you." Tatsuya managed to get out, now he might have been a Vampire, but he wasn't healing. And he had lost a lot of blood, that even if Hitomi would give her blood to him. He would be still be dead, once Tatsuya stopped moving and stopped breathing, the men grabbed his wallet and took off,

Hitomi literally crawled to her husband's body, "Tatsuya..." Hitomi cupped his face, "Tatsuya..." Hitomi whispered, "Please...Stop playing. Please come back to me...Tatsuya!" Hitomi was now crying uncontrollably, she now brought her husband into her lap, "Tatsuya...Please don't leave me...I have lost so much in my life...Tatsuya...Please...I love you..." Hitomi was rocking back and forth with her limp husband's body, "Rem..Remember...The day we met?" Hitomi was asking questions, in hopes to hear his voice again, "I do...You grabbed the rose I was going to buy...And you gave it to me..." Hitomi's tears were now sliding from her cheeks, and hitting him against the forehead, "Tatsuya...I am begging you to come back. I love you...Please..." Hitomi whispered as she brought his body higher up, his head was resting against her shoulder, "Please...Tatsuya...Please..." Hitomi hadn't noticed the crowd that was now surrounding her, "TATSUYA!" Hitomi screamed as she continued to rock back and forth with his husband's body, "Please...Don't leave me in this cold world alone..Please..." Hitomi wanted to cut herself, and bleed out, so she could join her husband, but she knew she couldn't. She heard sniffling around her, she held him for a good eight hours, before men came and took his body away. Hitomi was still sitting on the ground where her husband once was, her hands were balled up in fists. Her heart had been broken, the love of her life was not with her. What made things worse, Hitomi was pregnant. And from the emotional moment, made her have a miscarriage. In which she lost everything that would remind her of Tatsuya. She wouldn't carry on his name, but suffer alone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hitomi cupped her mouth with her right hand, as she continued to cry. She hated that her and Rin were over, again. But maybe this was a good thing. She didn't want to bring her down. Soon she felt warmth of two people, her sisters Kagome and Kamiko. She had forgotten for some odd reason, that they could leap in through windows, she immediately jolted forward, and clung to Kagome, and cried hard into her. Kamiko was there rubbing Hitomi's back, "Its not fair..." Hitomi whispered and continued to cry into her sister's embrace,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elsewhere, but at the same time. Sayomi happened to be in an instrument room. She saw a beautiful grand white piano with gold trim. She smiled softly, she took her place on the bench. She began to play **Moonlight Sonata**, every single key was hit perfectly. Sayomi began to hum along, not knowing someone was listening,

"You play really good." Gumi smiled,

"Thank you." Sayomi replied, she stopped and looked at the female,

"Akira?" Gumi asked, "You are amazing, you really are. You cease to remember with your many talents." Gumi stated,

"Ah, I'm not Akira. I'm her twin sister, Sayomi." She smiled,

"Right, and I'm Santa Clause. Come on, Akira, quit playing games." Gumi chuckled,

"Oh, there you are!" Akira stated, "Oh hey, Gumi." Akira smiled,

"There are two of you..." Gumi pointed then fainted,

"Wow." Sayomi giggled, then looked towards her sister,

"Should we..." Akira was cut off,

"Yeah, we should." Sayomi smiled, then began to fan Gumi. Soon she awoke, "Well, morning sunshine." Sayomi smiled warmly, Gumi for some reason found her more attractive than Akira, Sayomi watched Gumi blush, "I think she is hot or something. She has become red." Sayomi stated,

"No, sorry. So...Sayomi?" Gumi asked,

"That is my name, don't wear it out." Sayomi and Akira now helped Gumi up, "Sorry for the surprise." Sayomi chuckled, "Let me start over. I'm Sayomi." Sayomi now extended her hand,

"I'm Gumi." Gumi whispered then took Sayomi's hand into her own, and shook the other woman's hand. But Gumi loved looking into Sayomi's eyes. They were gorgeous. But one thing unknown to Gumi, is that the girl she found attractive was actually a Werewolf. Things were starting to look bleak once again. More with Hitomi and Rin. First everything was going great, and now that hill has come, and now only way to go...Down. But soon Rin would find out why Hitomi is acting the way she is. And Rin would end up doing anything to try and get Hitomi to see that she truly loves her.


	84. Chapter LXXXIII

**ATTENTION: Explicit Scene Within**

Hitomi leaned up against the window seal, and look out the window. She saw white flakes slowly fall. Her heart was broken, with no intentions of being mended. Her breath now clouded the window, with her soft breaths. She literally held herself, she kept hearing Kagome and Kamiko talk, trying to figure out how to help their sister out, Hitomi's breaths were soft, and yet showed sorrow within, "Kagome and Kamiko.." Hitomi mustered,

"Yes?" They asked in unison,

"Can I be left alone?" Hitomi asked, "I need to be alone." Hitomi mustered,

"Sure..." Kagome replied, "You know where we are if you need us." Kagome hugged her sister, then leaped out the window, and was followed by Kamiko. Kagome and Kamiko were very worried for their sister. The sisters were trying to come up with a plan to help Hitomi and Rin get back together. But this seemed really bleak. Very bleak.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rin leaned into Len, as the tears wouldn't stop, "Why didn't she tell me that she loved someone else?" Rin whispered into her twin, she felt his hand running up and down her back, "I..I love her so much." Rin continued to cry inside the embrace of Len,

"Come on, Rin. I'm sure that she didn't mean it like that. I mean sure, I love Kagome. But that doesn't mean I would leave Miki for her. Rin, look..." Len looked towards Miki and saw the glare, "Miki, I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise you that." Len whispered, he saw Miki smile then walk away to let Len tend to his sister, "Rin, why are you letting this get to you? I remember when you would do anything to make her happy. And she would do the same for you." Len tried to get Rin to smile, then he heard giggling coming from the hallway, one sounded like Akira but was Sayomi. And the other giggle was coming from Gumi. Len shrugged this off, "Rin, don't give up on her. I'm sure, there is a reason that she didn't tell you. Maybe her and this Tatsuya guy, were lovers and he left her or something." Len felt Rin pull away from him,

"SHE COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME!" Rin screamed, "God, I continue to believe her lies! Over and over fucking again!" Rin yelled,

"LOOK AT YOUR FUCKING FINGER!" Len screamed back at Rin, "Did she not give you that ring?!" Len now pointed to the promise ring that Hitomi gave Rin, "She would never break a promise. Look at the sisters. Look at what they do, and the promises they make, yet, never break. Shit, Kamiko promised Akira that she would wait for her, constantly she did. Promises do not break in the family. They love who they are. Hell, Kagome's heart never broke the promise of always being Meiko's. They are back together now. And always will be. Though I did bet Gumi that Meiko wouldn't keep her promise." Len shook his head, "Getting side tracked here. Rin, Hitomi is IN love with you. I can see it. When she looks at you, she never wants to look away. I bet its because if she does. She misses a moment with you." Len sighed, "She whispers sweet nothings in your ear, and you are always blushing and smiling around her. For the first time in a very long time, I get to see my sister smile. And knowing that you are hurting. Is hurting me." Len now saw Miki point to the door, he nodded. Miki was going to give the twins space so they could talk, "Rin, you have such an amazing heart, yet you are letting this make you crumble." Len mustered,

"I know that she loves me. I know that. But she loves another. How do I compete with that? Plus the person, is a male. And if remember she told us she is straight..." Rin was cut off,

"But is head over heels in love with a girl. And her name? Rin Kagamine. Don't you get it? Rin, I can tell that Hitomi is dying. She is dying without you. Its almost like Miku and Luka. Remember? Luka was dying without Miku. And honestly, that was our fault. But look at them now, they can't live without each other. If you can't see that is how Hitomi looks at you, then maybe you deserve to be alone. I'm sorry, Rin. But its true. If you continue down this depressing path, then you'll end up like every other fucker in the world. Always wondering what happened when you can simply ask questions. That is the problem with you, Meiko and Kaito. You all jumped to conclusions, without asking the questions that matter. So, keep on assuming. It only makes an ass out of you." Len stated, then saw his sister look out the window, and looked towards where Hitomi lived, the snow slowly fell from the sky, he now sighed, "Think about it." Len stated, then walked away. He slowly opened the door, and shut the door silently behind him, leaving his sister to her thoughts. "_Please, Rin. Ask Hitomi_." Len thought,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"How is she holding up?" Miki asked as she saw her boyfriend leave the penthouse,

"The best she can be. I don't get it. Hitomi and Rin are made for each other. We all saw it in Iceland. Oh, what I would do for us to go back there. And be the way we are now. Like us being together." Len smiled, as he kissed Miki softly on the lips, then took her hand into his own, "But it won't be easy for them. For some ungodly reason, Rin is acting like a five year old. Hitomi loves someone else, and if she is like Kagome. I bet she was very much in love with this guy, Tatsuya. And he died. I mean look at Kagome and Meiko, they are so in love, its almost sickening. I never thought that they would get back together. But I guess time heals all wounds. Even if..." Len was cut off, as he watched Meiko running away from Kagome, he head something like, 'Stop! No more tickling!' Len shook this off, "Miki, we need to get them back together. They belong together. Rin's is the piece that completes Hitomi's puzzle, and vice versa." Len stated, then sighed, he continued to walk with Miki he was then stopped by Gumi,

"Is she okay?" Gumi asked,

"No, not really." Len stated, then looked at Sayomi, "Oh, hey Sayomi." Len stated then sighed, "How is Hitomi?" He asked,

"I think she might be doing worse than Rin." Sayomi stated, "They need to just buck up, and get back together." Sayomi smiled then released a sigh herself, "It was nice running into you two again. And sorry for the other night." Sayomi stated, then walked away with a wave of her to follow,

"Are you two..." Len looked at Gumi,

"I'm getting to know her." Gumi smiled, "She is rather sweet. Unlike Akira." Gumi stated,

"Speak for yourself." Miki whispered,

"Keep me informed on Rin. Please." Gumi now ran off to catch up to Sayomi,

"Why is everyone falling for each other?! But my damn sister is being a naive bitch!" Len stated, then looked towards his penthouse door and noticed the door was open, "Rin..." Len murmured,

"I'm...Going to go...See Hitomi.." Rin sniffled, "I..I need answers." Rin walked in the other direction from her brother. She really did need answers, and she needed to ask the questions like Len told her to do.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

What was only to be a ten minute walk, turned out to be an hour walk. Rin was trying to figure out what questions to ask. Rin didn't want to look like a moron. Rin was now finally in front of Hitomi's door, she knocked softly. "Hit..Hitomi..." Rin whispered, then heard,

"What do you want, Rin?" Hitomi asked in a cracking voice,

"I need answers..Pleas...Please let me in." Rin whispered, then watched the door slowly open, she entered then the door was shut behind her. When she looked at Hitomi, she was a mess, "Hitomi..." Rin went to touch her,

"What did you want to ask me?" Hitomi asked,

"Who is this guy you...Love?" Rin almost choked on the words,

"He is my dead husband." Hitomi stated, "He was killed right in front of me. Love sucks, when it embraces me. Sucks me dry, until I have nothing left to give." Hitomi mustered,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rin asked, as she slowly approached Hitomi,

"Because...I was afraid of this, Rin. I was afraid of losing you. I've lost so much in my life. But the one person that matters the most to me. The one person, that now claims my heart. Is you. Yet, you just walk away, before I could even answer any questions, you could have asked." Hitomi sighed, then looked towards Rin, "If that is all you wanted, please go." Hitomi opened the door,

"I love you, Hitomi! Don't you get it! I love...No...I am IN love with you! It'll always be you! When I was...Younger. I loved Luka. I will not deny it." Rin now slammed the door shut, "But this heart." Rin grabbed Hitomi's hand, and pressed the palm against her chest, "Is all yours!" Rin was now crying, "I am so sorry, Hitomi. I love you so much. You are the one that completes me. Not Bob down the hall. But you. And it'll always be you..." Rin went to say something but soon she felt Hitomi's lips against her own. Her eyes were wide, because she was caught off guard, but soon her eyes slowly closed. She only felt Hitomi pull her closer, and the kissed now had their tongues making love in their mouths. Rin's arms went around Hitomi's neck. Soon Rin felt them walking backwards towards Hitomi's bedroom, a soft sound of the door shutting behind them. And then Rin felt the plush mattress beneath her back. She slowly pulled away from the kiss, "I love you, Hitomi." Rin whispered, she smiled as she looked into Hitomi's eyes,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I love you too, Rin." Hitomi whispered, her lips now pressed against Rin's neck, she left some soft nips against the bare flesh of Rin's neck. Hitomi's left hand slowly slid up Rin's shirt, she felt the soft skin against her fingertips. She was concentrating on one thing, becoming one with Rin, again. Hitomi slowly slid the shirt up a little more, Hitomi's lips left Rin's neck, and soon she was leaving soft pecks against Rin's bare stomach. She had Rin sit up, and the now loose garment was being removed from over her head, Hitomi slowly once against laid Rin down, and kissed her softly. Soon her tongue reentered Rin's mouth, as her fingers ran over the curves on Rin's body, with each soft touch, just made Rin shiver, and gasp. Hitomi slowly let her fingertips run over the top of Rin's right breast, as the kiss fell into a deeper passion. Hitomi felt Rin pull away from the kiss, then sit up. She watched Rin remove her own bra, Hitomi smiled, as she now let her lips once again take Rin's neck, slowly the tip of her tongue rolled down Rin's bare upper torso, she stopped at Rin's left breast. With a soft kiss on top, and her tongue now slowly swirled around Rin's left nipple, a gasp echoed in the room. Hitomi's mouth slowly wrapped around the hardening nipple, and began to suck softly, a moan now echoed in the room. Hitomi suck a little harder, as her fingers now caressed the button on Rin's pants, she slowly began to undo the button. She felt Rin pull away, and soon enough se felt Rin kissing against her neck. Hitomi gasped softly, then indulged the sweet tingling sensation. Her arms were now over her head, as she felt her shirt being removed.

Rin now rolled them over, so Hitomi was now on her back, "You are so beautiful." Rin whispered, as she now took off Hitomi's bra. Her lips connected with Hitomi's, and their tongue entered each other's mouths. Their bodies were now radiating off the heat of their passion. Rin didn't want to stop, she slowly pulled away from the kiss, and then kissed the jawline of Hitomi, then began to kiss down to her breast. Passion had taken over Hitomi and Rin. Rin swirled her tongue around Hitomi's nipple, she began to suck gradually, she could hear Hitomi moan softly. She only sucked a little harder. She wanted and needed to make love to Hitomi. Her tongue pressed against Hitomi's nipple, only letting the nipple harden more. Rin now gave Hitomi's nipple a light tug before moving downward slowly, but was stopped by Hitomi. And she was now on her back, "Make love to me. Please." Rin whispered, as she now felt Hitomi's lips against her own, once again their tongues were connected, and that is when Rin felt the pants slowly sliding away. She arched her back, and helped Hitomi get rid of her pants, and soon the coldness of the room took her by surprised as she now helped Hitomi remove her panties.

Hitomi now let her middle finger run over Rin's already throbbing clitoris. Hitomi slowly pulled away from the kiss, and once again began to kiss down Rin's body. She skipped over Rin's wanting womanhood. She softly pressed a kiss against Rin's ankle, and began to kiss further in. She placed a soft kiss against the top of Rin's pussy, Hitomi let the tip of her tongue tease Rin's clitoris softly, then slowly Hitomi's lips wrapped around Rin's inner fold and she began to suck. Rin now was moaning softly. Then slowly Hitomi let her index and middle finger slide their way into Rin's wet and warm hole. She felt Rin's body arch against her face, Hitomi only began to suck a little harder at Rin, the moans of passion now filled the room. Slowly letting the room echo their love back at them. Hitomi could feel Rin's body slowly tensing up, with every thrust she made. As Hitomi continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Rin's pussy, the moans only got louder, and the breaths now spaced the moans a little further part. Hitomi gave Rin's clitoris a soft tug, she slowly pulled Rin up, and sat Rin in her lap, "I'll never stop loving you." Hitomi whispered, as she kissed Rin's neck, Rin was now riding Hitomi's fingers, "I'll always love you, Rin. Forever." Hitomi whispered again Rin's neck. Hitomi now felt Rin tugging at her hair. Rin was still riding Hitomi's fingers, the moans that filled the room, only made Hitomi even more wet. But her mind was pleasing Rin. Hitomi slowly added another finger, as she now kissed Rin's neck. Soon the warmth of Rin's blood ran down Rin's neck, as Hitomi began to feed on Rin. She felt Rin riding a little harder and faster. But as she took another suck at Rin's neck, she felt the juices flow against from Rin's pussy and onto Hitomi's hand. She thrust a little more into Rin, until she pulled her fingers out, and let her tongue lick away Rin's juices.

Rin smiled, then rolled Hitomi onto her back, somehow in the middle of the thrusting. Hitomi managed to take off her pants and black laced under garments. Rin now slowly moved a strand of her own hair behind her ear, "I love you so much, Hitomi." Rin whispered, then took Hitomi's lips against her own. Her fingers softly caressed Hitomi's inner fold, teasing softly. Her fingers made circle against the now throbbing piece of flesh, Rin let her tongue slowly enter Hitomi's mouth, sucking away at Hitomi's tongue. Rin needed Hitomi back, she loved her to much. And this proved that. The way they were making love, this is how they made love the first time. Slow, and passionate. Of course for Rin, the intercourse hurt, but soon the pain did subside. Rin now pulled away from the kiss, and began to kiss down Hitomi's body. Her lips took and every piece of Hitomi's flesh. Rin's kisses stopped once she reached Hitomi's hot spot, like Hitomi, Rin let her tongue slowly roll over Hitomi's inner fold, for a couple moments, Rin continued to let her tongue roll up and down, then soon the inner fold was in Rin's mouth, and she began to suck softly. And now her fingers soon entered Hitomi's throbbing pussy. The arch of Hitomi's back, only made Rin's tongue press harder against Hitomi's clitoris. A moan left Hitomi's mouth, and Rin continued to thrust a little harder now. She didn't even stop sucking against Hitomi's inner fold. Rin was smiling to every single moan that fell from Hitomi's lips. Rin tugged hard at Hitomi's inner fold before rolling Hitomi, to where she was laying on her stomach. Rin softly pressed a kiss to Hitomi's shoulder, as she continued to thrust into Hitomi's pussy, that was now pulsating, waiting to hit the climax. Rin's bottom lip ran against Hitomi's back, then she felt Hitomi pull away from her fingers. Rin smiled as she watched Hitomi roll back over on her back, Rin now reentered her fingers into Hitomi's pussy. Rin leaned down, and rested her lips against the nape of Hitomi's neck. And now blood trickled down Hitomi's neck, and soon enough, Rin was feeding from Hitomi. Blood ran down Rin's throat, the thrust now only became harder and deeper. She felt Hitomi jolt and shake as she released into the tensed up orgasm. Rin smiled against Hitomi's neck, she pulled her fingers out, and licked away Hitomi's delicious juices, "I am sorry for walking away..." Rin was cut off as she felt Hitomi pull her down and kissed her passionately.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After about four hours of making sweet passionate love, Rin was laying on Hitomi's bare chest, the tip of her middle fingers were making designs on Hitomi's bare stomach,

"Please...Never leave me again, Rin." Hitomi now had tears rolling away from her eyes, "I need you, and I always will need you. You are my one and only, Rin..." Hitomi was now crying hard, "I am so sorry, I didn't tell you about Tatsuya. I just wanted to protect us. And I know that was stupid of me. Rin...Please..." Hitomi mustered, "Marry me." Hitomi whispered,

Rin jolted upward, then saw Hitomi holding the ring, "A..Are you serious?" Rin asked, as she felt her heart enter her throat, and pounding loud enough that she swore that heart was a drum beating against her ears drums,

Hitomi sat up, "Yes. I can't live my life without you. I can't breathe without you. My heart can't beat without you." Hitomi was only crying harder, "Rin, you are my one true love. I had to go through five hundred years, thinking I'll find someone. Sure...I did. But none of them, has even close to how much I love you. Rin, that is why I bit you. Because I can't see my life without you. I can't see my life knowing you have found someone else." Hitomi grabbed Rin's hand, and pressed Rin's palm against the beating organ, "This is all yours. I wanted the moment to be more rom..." Hitomi was cut off with a kiss,

"It is romantic." Rin whispered against Hitomi's lips, "Because we just got done making love." Rin now took the ring and slid the white silver ring with a beautiful diamond in the middle, and beside the diamond was two yellow diamonds. Rin now pressed her lips against Hitomi's, both hands rested against Hitomi's face, slowly pulled away from the kiss, "Yes. I will marry you." Rin now lowered Hitomi back to the bed, and kissed her once again, and they were back to making love. Rin couldn't live without Hitomi, and Hitomi couldn't live without Rin. Of course everyone was worried about Hitomi and Rin. But they knew that they needed time alone with each other, to fix things. What they didn't know, is that Hitomi and Rin, didn't only fix things, but they are now engaged.


	85. Chapter LXXXIV

**ATTENTION: Explicit Scene Within**

* * *

Sayomi was walking alone in the hallways, she wanted to know more about the group that she was with. Surely, she knew of the sisters and her twin. But the rest? Not so much, then again, they didn't know she was...Is a werewolf. Except, the obvious people. Sayomi sighed softly, as she continued to worry about Hitomi, that all changed when she saw Hitomi walk out with massive sex hair, "Stunning hair, you could literally make the World Records, with that hair. It looks like a mohawk, with a hamster in the middle of the mess." Sayomi teased then saw Rin, "I am guessing you two made up?" Sayomi asked, she heard a soft giggle,

"Yes, Akira. We did make up." Rin smiled warmly,

"Why does everyone think I'm Akira?" Sayomi asked, "I swear her and I have such different personalities." Sayomi stated,

"Rin, I would like you to meet, Sayomi. Akira's twin sister." Hitomi watched Rin's eyes widen, then immediately began to stutter,

"T..T..Tw..Twi...Twin..." Rin pointed to Sayomi, "Th..There..Are..Two..Of you?" Rin asked, then she heard a soft giggle,

"Your stuttering makes you quite cute, Rin-chan." Sayomi smiled softly, "I see why you bit her, Hitomi." Sayomi now walked over to Rin, and extended her hand, "My name is Yukimura Sayomi." She smiled, then awaited for her hand to be shook,

"Kagamine Rin." Rin whispered, then shook the older woman's hand, "If...Why..." Rin was trying to find the words to form a sentence,

"Why didn't Akira tell you about little ole me?" Sayomi asked, "Its a long and sad story. Lets just say, I was an abomination to the family. And thus...I was forgotten, until our parents died. I am sure in due time, darling Rin, you'll find out why." Sayomi smiled innocently, as her hues flickered. Her eyes really didn't change much. But Sayomi was always upbeat, compared to Akira. Akira was serious most of the time. Sayomi, wasn't. She didn't let the stress...Take her upbeat personality away. Sayomi now began to walk away,

"Sayomi...Why would you parents...Disown you?" Rin asked,

"In due time, you'll find out." Sayomi smiled then walked away completely,

Rin now looked at Hitomi, "Why weren't we told that Akira had a twin?" Rin asked, then tried to search her fiancee's eyes, "Hitomi?" Rin asked,

"Its a long story, Rin. I can't tell you much more than that. Only Sayomi can. Akira won't talk about it, because its not her story to tell. I'll tell you this. You think Luka had it bad...Akira and Sayomi had it worse. I am not comparing pain here, but still. Akira and Sayomi, know pain, and they know it really well." Hitomi now walked back into her apartment, "I think we need to wash up, and meet up with everyone." Hitomi watched Rin blush, "Aww, you do that so much. I sometimes wonder if your sick." Hitomi teased and got in the shower with her fiancee.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Miku were headed to a cafe, where they were going to meet up with everyone, "I haven't seen Hitomi or Rin." Luka sighed, "I hope that they are okay." Luka murmured, "I need to know...Did you see Kagome and Meiko getting back together?" Luka asked, as she looked towards her girlfriend,

"In all honesty. No. I thought Kagome would be a lot smarter than that. But, I think she might have been hit in the head too many times. I am really wondering if Meiko will keep her promise, and stay away from not only Kaito but other people that might tempt her into having sex. I swear, she is more horny than anything. I mean we have our moments." Miku giggled, but then went on, "But when it comes to loyalty, she is one person not to trust. So, I do not know what wrong is Kagome-sama. There are better people out, so much better than Meiko. I mean...Maybe.." Miku sighed, "I know that Meiko loves Kagome. However...She cheated on her, and abandoned her. Especially when Kagome needed her the most." Miku now took Luka's hand, and leaned into her lover, "I never want to be that stupid ever again. The girl I'm in love with, is you. And I never want to lose that again, Luka. I was so stupid. And I feel like at the one point, I was Meiko..." Miku whispered, but she watched Luka stop,

"You will never be like Meiko. Your not a fucking slut like her, she is a dirty deceitful bitch. I do not know why Kagome got back together with her. You are right, she can do a lot better than that two timing cunt." Luka stated, "But we have to accept Kagome's decision. I can't believe she has stuck around, every time she is around us. She either gets shot, stabbed, beat up, or someone is dying on her. I couldn't do it. See all that death. Especially, watching my fiancee slowly fade away from Cancer. Then watch my husband or fiancee die before me. Kagome...Had it rough. But then again all of them did. I couldn't and I can't bare the thought of losing you, Miku. I love you so much. And you are the one that completes me." Luka stated, then hugged Miku close,

"I thought we were meeting in the cafe...Not outside." Kaito stated with a smile,

"Yeah." Luka whispered, then walked in with Miku hand in hand. Soon everyone was in there, laughing and smiling. Except for one, Sayomi. She was playing with her food. She saw everyone having fun, and she felt out of place. Seriously, she was really out of place. She didn't know these people, unlike Kamiko and Akira, who was getting to know them. Everyone looked at Sayomi for a moment, she put on one of those 'I'm okay. Continue on.' smiles. Soon Sayomi stood, she hadn't even taken a bite of her food, also oddly enough, no one was freaking out that Akira had a twin, they all finally accepted this,

"Forgive me...I'm going to go." Sayomi whispered, then walked away from the cafe. She was soon stopped by Akira,

"Sis, what's going on?" Akira asked,

"I'm not happy." Sayomi mustered, "I don't have what you have, Akira. I miss being with someone." Sayomi sighed, then shrugged, "Maybe love isn't for me. Go have fun with your friends." Sayomi smiled briefly then began to walk away but was stopped,

"Then we can hang out. Kamiko can hang out with her sisters. Sayomi..." Akira was cut off,

"No...Go spend time with them. I'll see you later." Sayomi now dashed away, once she was away from the group and the public. She gritted her teeth, and began to snarl loudly. Her body began to transform, her nails grew three times of what they once were. Her teeth began to grow, and soon enough her clothes were ripped away from her body. And now a huge, beautiful white wolf stood in the place were...The human looking version of Sayomi once stood. Over her right eye there was a red scar, Sayomi now began to run, and fast in her wolf form,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Akira sighed, she could feel Sayomi's pain, even though they were now miles apart,

"Akira, where is Sayomi? Is she okay?" Gumi asked, she noticed that Akira was distracted, "Akira..." Gumi mustered,

"Oh, sorry. No, she isn't okay." Akira did a brief smile, then sighed,

"What's going on with Sayomi?" Kamiko whispered only loud enough for Akira to hear,

"I don't know. She was talking about how she wanted what we had. I don't know what to do." Akira now happened to look at Gumi, of whom was now playing with her food, "Gumi..Are you okay?" Akira asked, she watched Gumi nod, after they had eaten together. Everyone went their separate ways. Hitomi and Rin did announce that they are engaged, and everyone had cheered. But some people were wondering about Sayomi. She seemed...Off.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gumi sighed, as she watched the clock tick a way. And no Sayomi, is this weird that Gumi was worried about a girl that she knew deep down that she would never be with? Gumi heard her phone going off, "Moshi moshi...Oh hey, Luka." Gumi mustered,

"_Are you okay? You seem a bit off_." Luka stated into the phone, "Do you like, Sayomi?" Luka asked,

"Yeah...I'm fine." Gumi whispered, then when she heard the next question, she immediately felt her cheeks warm up, "Y..Yes." Gumi whispered,

"_Then why not tell her_?" Luka asked,

"That would be a little hard, Luka. When I don't know where she is." Gumi replied, "We have been getting to know each other. But I know for a fucking fact, that she is hiding something from me. And I don't know what it is. Luka...Is it bad that I like her more than I should, and I've only known her for like two days?" Gumi asked,

"_No, not all. I mean_..._I liked Miku when I first met her. And I wanted to be with her. Look, if you like Sayomi, then get your panties out of a wad, and ask her out on a date_." Luka smiled behind the phone,

Gumi was going to say something but then heard a knock at the door, "Hang on." Gumi whispered, she now looked through the peep hole, "I'll call you back." Gumi hung up on Luka, then opened the door, "Sayomi..." Gumi mustered,

"Sorry about breakfast." Sayomi whispered, "I just needed some...Air." Sayomi mustered, "I want still to get to know you, Gumi." Sayomi whispered, "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Sayomi asked, and watched Gumi nod, Sayomi then took Gumi's hand, and they soon walked out of the apartment. Sayomi smiled, as she now tried to make the date be something that Gumi would remember forever, or at least she hoped. This was the first girl, she had been with. Sayomi is bi-sexual. But had never been with a girl before.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sayomi and Gumi were at a restaurant, they were laughing and smiling, "I..I got to be honest..." Sayomi began, "I've never been with a girl before. I mean...I am bi-sexual. But you are seriously the first girl I've been with." Sayomi stated, "And I'm going to be rather bold here...I like you. More than I should." Sayomi gulped, as she felt Gumi's hand take her own,

"Sayomi, I like you too. More than I should. But I do. I feel like I could take you to bed right now." Gumi chuckled, "I know it sounds weird. But...With you...I want to make love with." Gumi blushed insanely, when she heard the words actually fall from her lips, words that she thought, that would stay in her mind. Instead they just fell away from her lips, "Ahem, I mean..." Gumi was going to try and save her ass, but was cut off,

"I feel the same...But Gumi, I am sorry. But I'm not a good person to get with." Sayomi whispered, "I don't want to be all EMO here, but I am serious, Gumi. I am meant to be alone. I have a very bad temper, and bad things happen when I get pissed off." Sayomi mustered, then felt Gumi's fingers now lace with her own,

"We all have tempers, Sayomi...An..." Once again Gumi was interrupted,

"No, Gumi, I don't think you quite understand. Look at me, and look at you. I'm way different from you. The only thing we have in common, is we have hearts." Sayomi sighed, then saw Gumi stand up, "Gumi?" Sayomi stated in a questioning tone,

"Then should this date be over?' Gumi asked, honestly, they had been out for hours. And the time is around dinner time. Gumi watched Sayomi stand, "I guess the date should..." Gumi was cut off, with Sayomi's lips pressed up against her own. She softly moan, Gumi slowly rested her right hand against the nape of Sayomi's neck, as she now felt Sayomi's warm pink muscle enter her mouth, and soon their tongues were slowly dancing within the moist caves of their mouths. And soon, Gumi released another moan, she didn't care that people were watching. The kiss was only turning her on. Gumi slowly rested her hand against Sayomi's stomach, then she let her hand take beneath the shirt and rose the fabric slowly, "Take me...Take me now." Gumi whispered against Sayomi's lips. Gumi watched Sayomi pay the bill, and they were rushing out of the restaurant, and she watched Sayomi hail a taxi, once the taxi pulled up to them, Gumi and Sayomi were in the back seat, making out. Their tongues were just fighting against each other. Both Sayomi and Gumi were moaning into the kiss, Gumi now felt Sayomi's unbuttoning her pants, then she felt the zipper slide downward, and Sayomi's fingers penetrated Gumi's pussy. Gumi's breathing immediately heaved, she grabbed Sayomi's hand, only making her fingers go deeper into her warm moist pussy, "Do..Don't stop." Gumi moaned against Sayomi's lips, Gumi slowly rolled her hips against Sayomi's fingers, their bodies were just on fire, soon the taxi stopped. Gumi pulled Sayomi's hand away, and threw money at the cab driver, "Thank you." Gumi felt a tug, as Sayomi ran them to her penthouse. Gumi felt herself being slammed against the door of her penthouse, immediately their tongues were falling against each other. Gumi managed to unlock the door, with her back against the door. Gumi pulled Sayomi into her penthouse, and Sayomi shut the door behind her. Soon they were moving towards Gumi's bedroom. Immediately after entering her room, she felt the bed against her back. And they began to rip away each other's clothing. Gumi didn't know what came over her, but she was now craving Sayomi, so badly, she wanted to just go at this, like wild animals. Unknown to her, Sayomi is a werewolf, so she could literally go at this moment like a wild animal,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gumi soon felt kisses descending down her body. Her body shivered to every single kiss that continued to mark her body, "Sayomi..." Gumi moaned in anticipation, and soon that would be fulfilled when she felt her clitoris be taken into Sayomi's mouth, Gumi's back slowly arched, as she felt felt the massaging of Sayomi's tongue against her inner fold, "Oh...Sayomi..." Gumi moaned softly, her hand slowly went down to Sayomi's hair, and she gave a light tug, "Do..Don't stop..." Gumi moaned a little more, and that is when she felt the two fingers slowly slide into her, "Oh...Oh..." Gumi was moaning softly, as she wanted this moment to just keep going and going. Feeling Sayomi inside of her, was just an amazing feeling. Her body was now heaving breaths, as she now felt Sayomi kissing up her body, this was when Gumi began to move her pelvis against Sayomi's fingers, "K..Keep going..." Gumi moaned, then felt Sayomi's lips take her nipple into Sayomi's mouth. Things now slowed down, even the rhythm of Sayomi's fingers sliding in and out of Gumi's pussy. Gumi softly tugged on Sayomi's hair, to bring Sayomi up to Gumi's lips. But instead of kissing, Sayomi rested her forehead against Gumi's, Gumi looked deep into Sayomi's eyes. She knew now, that there was huge potential that this was love at first sight. Gumi was falling for Sayomi, and she hadn't the slightest clue why. Gumi now softly pressed her lips against Sayomi's, she continued to rock her hips against Sayomi's fingers. Gumi slowly wrapped her legs around Sayomi's lower back. Her fingers slowly ran down Sayomi's body, and soon enough Gumi's fingers found Sayomi's clitoris, but her hand was taken away. Sayomi wanted to please Gumi. Gumi continued to move her hips slow, yet hard against Sayomi's fingers, "I...I'm...Al..Almost there." Gumi now whimpered when Sayomi pulled out, "W..Why...Did you stop?" Gumi's back immediately arched as she felt Sayomi's fingers reenter her. Her nails now dug into the bare flesh of Sayomi, and she scratched down the other female's back, "Oh...AL..Al...Almost there..." Gumi arched her back hard, as she released hard against Sayomi's fingers, she now quivered when Sayomi's fingers slowly pulled out of her pussy, Gumi watched Sayomi take the soaked fingers up to her lips, and licked away Gumi's juices, "M..." Gumi felt her lips be taken over by Sayomi's, and Sayomi turned them over so Gumi was on top,

"Take me..." Sayomi whispered, she felt Gumi immediately take her lips. A moan softly vibrated Gumi's lips, as she arched her back as soon as Gumi's middle and index finger entered her, Sayomi's body literally quaked at the feeling that Gumi was giving to her. The fingers were thrusting hard and yet slow within Sayomi's wet pussy, her body now was on fire, as she only craved Gumi more. How they led up to this moment? Was beyond Sayomi's thoughts, and beyond her control. Sayomi's hues began to flicker, as she now let her pelvis work against Gumi's fingers, Sayomi slowly pulled away from the kiss, "Do..Do..Don't sto..Stop..Gumi." Sayomi moaned, her body now wanted more than ever to feel Gumi go deeper, "D..Dee..Deeper." Sayomi moaned, soon she felt not only did Gumi go deeper but, she also felt another finger slide into her, "Ahhhh, oh...Oh yes...Gumi." Sayomi now wrapped her legs around Gumi's lower back, and pulled her down only to let their lips meet again, and then let their tongues dance within each other's mouths, Sayomi knew she was going to reach her climax soon, so she slowly moved her hips against Gumi's fingers, she slowly pulled away from the kiss, to only press soft kisses against Gumi's neck. Sayomi's nails ripped away at Gumi's flesh, as she slowly released against Gumi's fingers, she smiled then immediately blushed as Gumi licked away the juices that slithered out Sayomi's now pulsating pussy, "I...I am sorry..." Sayomi whispered,

"For what?" Gumi asked as she looked into Sayomi's eyes,

"For...Fucking you." Sayomi stated as she now sat up, she wasn't ashamed...She was more or less feeling guilty. Because they were supposed to get to know each other, but instead they ended up in bed, and sleeping together. Sayomi felt bad, and felt disgusted with herself, "I should go." Sayomi went to pick up her clothes,

"You want to go?" Gumi asked, "I wanted it...If I didn't want it, I would have never let it get this far. Sayomi, can't you see that I like you and you like me?" Gumi asked,

"I do see this, Gumi. I do. But us going at it like...Wild animals...In which I am..." Sayomi's eyes shot wide, when she let the words out,

"Wh..What do you mean?" Gumi asked, "Sayomi!" Gumi grabbed Sayomi's wrist before she go anywhere, "I know you are fucking hiding something from me. So, you either tell me. Or get the hell out." Gumi snarled, "I mean dammit! We just got done having sex. And now...You are acting like some crazed bitch. I want to know what is going on! Sayomi, I like you a lot. But before I can...Or we can think about becoming more than just this. I need to know..." Gumi released Sayomi's wrist when she felt Sayomi getting really hot, Gumi's eyes now shot wide,

"YOU WANT TO SEE?!" Sayomi snarled, as her nails began to grow, "Don't tell me, I didn't fucking warn you." Sayomi's breathing became hard, and was even getting to the point, she sounded like she wasn't breathing. Her fangs now began to show, quite clearly. And soon her back began to go upward, and right before Gumi's eyes, there was huge ass werewolf in her bedroom, Sayomi's head lowered, as she lowered her body. This was the end of any potential of them being together,

"Y...Your a werewolf?" Gumi asked, "Great...I just got fucked by someone that is a werewolf, but also someone who should have told me..." Gumi saw Sayomi slowly stand, "Say..Sayomi..." Gumi now reached out, but soon saw where Sayomi was looking, "Sayomi...Don't..." Gumi now got up, "I..I am sorry." Gumi wanted to touch Sayomi, but she saw, she actually saw a wolf showing sadness, "Sayomi...I..I..." Gumi was trying to find the words, and that's when she saw a tear being shed from Sayomi's eyes, not once did Gumi ever read about wolves crying, or showing any sort of emotion. But she did remember her mother telling her, that there is one special werewolf, this was a story. That there was one werewolf, that showed emotion. And wasn't hostile, then that's when Gumi realized that wolf, was now standing before her, "Sayomi...I am sorry..." Gumi wanted to fix this, because she does like Sayomi, "Sayomi...Please..." Gumi finally got the courage to rest her hand against Sayomi's coat, but she heard a snarl, then watched the glass break, and Sayomi was gone, "Sayomi...Please...C..Come back..." Gumi collapsed to her knees, "I'm...So sorry..." Gumi whispered, as tears now began to form in her eyes, she never thought that she would fall for a werewolf. Gumi sighed and slowly got up, and looked at the room. Clothes were everywhere, and so were the sheets from the bed. She grabbed the comforter, and laid down in the bed, the comforter hid her naked body, as she now literally cried herself to sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sayomi was in the forest by herself, she slowly lowered her body, and curled up. At least there is one perk about being a werewolf, they can lay in the cold, but stay warm. Sayomi really didn't move, she didn't want to move to be honest. She wanted to be with Gumi, now she realized that she was falling for the green haired diva. And two possibilities popped up. First, she could lay her, and feel sorry for herself or she could buck up and go back to Gumi's place. Immediately Sayomi stood, and bolted towards Gumi's penthouse, she now looked up at the wall, "_Great_..._How in the hell am I supposed to get up this_?" Sayomi thought, then she remembered her sister bit her. Sayomi now shifted back to her human form, and she was now literally scaling the wall...Naked. She hopped through the window, and heard Gumi. She slowly slid into her bed, and wrapped her arm around Gumi, but soon their was a yelp to follow, as Gumi elbowed Sayomi in the face, "Son of a bitch!" Sayomi exclaimed,

"Sayomi! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Gumi now softly kissed Sayomi's nose, "I am sorry for my reaction, Sayomi. I was taken by surprise." Gumi felt Sayomi's lips against her own. Gumi smiled then felt Sayomi hold her close, and soon enough they were sleeping in each other's embrace. A werewolf and a vampire. Interesting couple. But would give this up? Gumi sure isn't. But temptations is only a doorway away. Well, for the short brown haired diva.


	86. Chapter LXXXV

Kagome slowly awoke, she was completely naked, she now looked over towards Meiko who was sleeping there, "I...I guess I know how to move 'slow'." Kagome thought, she happened to look at her phone, she had gotten a text from her good friend from the United States,

_From Johnny_  
_To Kagome: _

"_HEY! You need to come to Vegas! DOOO ITTT! I miss you!_"

Kagome laughed at the text, then wrote back,

_From Kagome_  
_To Johnny: _

"_I would love too, hunny. But I am soooo not willing to fly out, and all that shit. Plus, I got my girl back, and going out_..."

Kagome's text was cut off, as Johnny now called, she shook her head, she now answered the phone, "Hey, JJ." Kagome stated, as she slipped out of bed,

"_Why did you_..._Oh yeah! I totally forgot girl, that you are like hours and hours ahead. Honey, you need to come out to Vegas. My boy toy is going to be in the drag show, as Tina Turner. And he really wants you there. And if your not here, I think I'll be a crying._" He stated,

"Ah, honey. You know I would do anything for you and Tommy. But honey, I have a life here..." Kagome was cut off,

"_Please, Kagome, I am like begging...And I only beg guys to forced themselves on me._" Johnny replied,

"That had to be the most disturbing image that is now imbedded in my head, thanks JJ." Kagome stated,

"_Oh, I wanted to ask, when did you leave the side of strong forceful dick to soft and a delicate flower of a pussy_?" He asked,

"Nice way of putting things. I still like the stronghold of a dick. I am bi-sexual. A duh. But my girl, is all I need." Kagome now saw Meiko shift in the bed, Kagome slid some clothes on then walked out of the room, "You know what...Count me in." Kagome stated,

"_Oh, what changed your mind, babe?_" He asked,

"Well, this will be a good test for Meiko to see if she stays loyal." Kagome chuckled into the phone,

"_Oh, you got one of those horny biotches. Way to go KT_." He stated,

"Shut up!" Kagome stated then chuckled, "I'll see you in a few hours..." Kagome was going to go on,

"_OH! You have to bring the girls. Ya, know. Kamiko and Hitomi_." He smiled behind the phone,

"Well, uh, just know Sayomi and Akira are here too." Kagome stated,

"_OMG! SAYOMI AND AKIRA! You gotta bring them too! OH MY GOD! PLEASE_!" Johnny exclaimed,

"Alright, alright. We will see you in a few hours." Kagome stated,

"_I love ya, bitch_." He stated,

"I love ya too, dick." Kagome then hung up the phone, and saw Hitomi, "Uhm...Sis...Why are you naked?" She asked,

Hitomi chuckled, "Uhm...About that...I am going to put on some clothes." Hitomi coughed, then bolted back into her room. After about five minutes, Hitomi emerged, "Why are you up?" Hitomi asked,

"JJ called, he wants to go to Vegas. His boy toy is going to be in a drag show. And he wants us there." Kagome stated,

"Hmm, I say we should go! VACATION!" Hitomi cheered,

"Hitomi, god keep your fucking voice down. He wants Akira, Kamiko, and Sayomi to go with." Kagome stated, "So, I say we should go." Kagome shrugged, she now bolted into the bedroom, and began to pack her bags. She left a note letting Meiko know that she was going on a trip with her sisters. And they would be back in a week. Kagome walked out of the apartment with her sister, Hitomi. Kagome sent Kamiko a text, then sent Sayomi a text. They went down to the lobby, and saw Kamiko, Akira, and Sayomi, "LETS GO!" Kagome dashed to the taxi that was hailed for them, and they were soon headed towards the airport,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Meiko slowly rolled over, and didn't feel her girlfriend next to her. "Ka...Kagome..." She called out into the darkened room, she clicked on the light next to her. She saw a note sitting there, she began to read the note over,

"_Hey baby!_

_When you read this, I won't be here. JJ my good friend, needs me. So, I am headed to Vegas. So, I'll call you when I land. I love you!_"

"Nice..." Meiko sighed heavily as she laid back down on the mattress, "_Nice to know we get back together, and she ups and ditches me_." Meiko thought, as she now sighed once again, and tried to fall back to sleep. But Meiko was already missing the warmth that Kagome gave her, but since she wasn't there. Sleeping seemed out of the question. Meiko now rolled over to where Kagome was sleeping, and took in her scent. Meiko slowly fell back asleep, after a few tears were shed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After a few hours on the flight; Akira, Hitomi, Kagome, Kamiko, and Sayomi all got off the plane. They saw Johnny jumping up and down, "There he is." Sayomi stated, pointing to the rather skinny male,

"LIKE OMG!" Johnny squealed, "Its so great to see you all. SO, like I have this awesome limo waiting for us. And like, Champagne, well, of course ya a sippy sip of blood. Orgasmic!" Johnny stated with a soft smile, as he walked them to the limo. He got in first, and was followed by the girls, "So, like I'm so happy that you came. Kagome, told me that she has a girl. Tell me what she is like." Johnny stated, then took a sip of the bloody drink, Johnny wasn't gay, he posed as a gay man. Because he had too, "Alright, in all seriousness." Johnny stated with a sigh, "How are things?" He asked, "I had to get you out here. We have a huge ass problem. More like...An infestation." Johnny sighed, then leaned back into the seat of the limo, "Its getting way out of hand."

"Johnny what's going on?" Kagome asked,

"Someone in our Covenant has been spilling secrets galore. There is no stopping it. And we don't know it is. I mean one moment we are okay, then bam, we are getting attacked. I hate this act I have to put on, no hating on homosexuals. But pretending I'm with a guy, is hard as hell. But then again 'Tommy' is a girl, posing as a guy, and now as a girl in a drag show. She will need therapy later. I asked you to come, because I know I could always rely on you. I'm sorry to you, Hitomi and Kagome, I had to take you away from your lovers." He whispered, he saw Hitomi and Kagome smirk, "Look, I truly am. We need...Help." Johnny stated, as he now sighed softly,

"We will help." Akira stated, "After all, all of them belong to me. Right?" Akira asked,

"Well, of course. You have marked all of us. Even if we have been bitten by Kagome, Hitomi or Kamiko. You bite us as well." Johnny stated, "Sayomi, have you managed your Vampiric side?" He asked,

"Somewhat. I got best of both worlds..." Sayomi was cut off,

"Of course. Hairy and shaved. Both of best worlds." He winked then chuckled. Johnny was the leader of the Covenant, but now that they were having massive troubles within, he needed to find out who was spilling the beans to the huge ass troubling bitch, Neoma. They all rode in silence, as they headed for the castle outside of the city. Once there, they all got out. "I'm sorry I had to call you on such short notice." Johnny murmured,

"Its okay." Kamiko whispered, as she now sighed. Something was wrong, she could feel this in her very core. She didn't know how to explain how she was feeling. Kamiko sighed heavily, as they all entered the huge castle, "I shall set us up, Akira." Kamiko whispered and kissed her wife softly,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Meiko sighed heavily, as she awoke alone. She put on some clothes and headed towards the kitchen. She saw the blonde haired diva sitting by herself, "Rin, are you okay? Where is Hitomi?" Meiko asked,

"Out. Apparently making up was a mistake..." Rin mustered,

"I'm sure that they will be back." Meiko stated, she needed to feel Kagome again. She missed her touch. "We can go out. All of us." Meiko smiled,

"Last time, you went out. You and Kaito fucked. And broke not only Kagome's heart, but you ended up breaking my brother's heart." Rin stated with a sigh, "But...I guess it wouldn't hurt." Rin mustered, then took a bite of her eggs. She didn't know what to say to Meiko, part of her wanted to deck her in the face, she still had the grudge of what she did to Len and Kagome. And the other part, just wanted to smile again. But without Hitomi there, she felt alone and sad. Rin lowered her eyes, once she was done eating, she went to take a shower. Rin left Meiko to let her eat. What they didn't know...Is there was a small battle to be had, and their lovers would come back, a little beat up.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome looked around the huge castle. Soon she heard a scuffling come from a nearby area. She slowly walked towards the area, and was pushed into the basement, she heard a click, "Uh, hello!" Kagome exclaimed, as she banged on the door, "HELLO?!" Kagome heard a voice come from behind,

"They can't hear you." The female snickered, she smiled innocently, "Oh, Kagome. Here is your chance again." Neoma now appeared into the light, "Don't worry I'll be back in three years. That is a promise I will be keeping. But I thought it would be nice for us to get to know each other." Neoma wiped away the blood from her bottom lip, "Or we can dance. Either way." Neoma smirked, "Oh, don't worry none of Johnny's friends knows I'm here. Except one, but he was going to spill it all out. So, I had to sadly, kill him. Why that was more than fun." Neoma stated, then took out the needle that Kagome supposedly killed her with, "I remember this." Neoma stated, "Slid right into me, and you thought I was dead." Neoma smirked, "Shall we?" Neoma asked, as she now threw Kagome a sword, "Why its only fair." Neoma stated, she grinned, soon the room echoed with the shrieking of blades sliding together, Neoma smiled, "Why you are quite rusty, aren't you?" Neoma asked now taunting Kagome,

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kagome yelled, as she now began to block every move that came to her from Neoma, and soon a shriek echoed the room, as Kagome was stabbed, she snarled,

"Kill me? But you had that chance back in Egypt, remember?" Neoma asked, as she now pinned Kagome down on the ground, and stabbed her again. "You know, if you are going to beat me, when we battle...You best shape up. Because honestly, this is rather pathetic. If you can't beat me here. What'll happen when we are on that terrain, and you come at me then...Oh, poor Kagome." Neoma began, as she stabbed her again, Neoma now watched the blood spilling from the Vampire's lips, "Always second place to everyone. I mean...Meiko even had sex with another. Second place Kagome. Will you ever get the gold medal?" Neoma asked, as she now took the needle, and thrust the metal deep into Kagome's flesh, "Pathetic. I'll see you in three years. Don't keep me waiting Kagome. I want you, and only you. Besides...I haven't even begun my assault on you. I'll make sure the next time we meet, you will beg for death by the time I'm done with you. Oh, one more thing...Your bleeding." Neoma stated, she now crept out through the window, leaving Kagome on the floor bleeding,

Kagome saw light coming from the door, her sister had been brutally beaten, "Hi..Hitomi..." Kagome whispered before swallowing hard, as she tried to get the needle out, but due to the fact that the needle was so deep into her flesh, she couldn't remove the long metal needle, "Hi..." Kagome gasped, the only ones that brutally beaten was of course Akira and Kamiko, in fact they killed over twenty wolves. Sayomi killed at least fifteen. Hitomi now stumbled down the stairs, she was pretty torn up,

"Kag...Kagome..." Hitomi whispered, as she now went to her sister, she was bleeding pretty bad. Hitomi looked around Kagome, and towards her. She now saw the spot Kagome was holding, "Its going to hurt." Hitomi removed Kagome's hand, and removed the large needle, she heard Kagome scream. She knew that this would take awhile to heal from. Hitomi helped her sister up, "Come on." Hitomi mustered, as they walked back up the stairs,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Everyone was having fun now. Dancing and singing. Meiko was smiling, and so was Rin, "See, aren't you glad you came out?" Meiko asked,

"Yeah, its a lot better than sitting there." Rin stated, almost screaming over the loud music. Soon enough Meiko, Rin, Len, and Kaito were completely plastered, Gumi, Luka, Miki, and Miku didn't join them, and that is when everything began to change,

"Hey baby." Kaito stated towards Meiko, he now winked at her. "Wanna go back to my place to have a little extra time?" Kaito asked, he was waiting for Meiko to say yes, instead he got this,

"No, not really Kaito." Meiko stated, then began to dance,

"Come on. Kagome isn't here. It'll be like old times." Kaito stated as he grabbed Meiko by the wrist,

"Those days or times are fucking over! You have a hand, use it. I am not your fucking bitch. The only person I care for, and the only person I am going to fuck, is Kagome! GOT IT?!" Meiko now pushed Kaito away,

"COME ON! You know you want my dick..." Kaito was now punched in the face by Len,

"She said no, Kaito. So fuck off." Len stated,

"Thank you, Len." Meiko stated looking at the blue haired bastard, "Seriously, Kaito, go fuck yourself. At least you know that is one thing you are good at." Meiko stated, with a smirk, the continued to dance. Unfortunately, Meiko was starting to feel a little lonely, so what does she do? Goes back to Hitomi's apartment, and lays down. She missed Kagome so much, and she was going to keep to her promise. Meiko now looked at a picture of her and Kagome, "I..I miss you." Meiko thought, as she kissed the picture, she now fell asleep alone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

About three days had passed, there still was no contact from the group that had to go to Vegas. Meiko was especially worried seeing that Kagome promised to call her when she had land, "Wh..Where is she?!" Meiko asked with a worried tone, Len paid up to Gumi. Meiko had kept her promise. Because Kaito asked her more than once to have sex with him, and she continued to refuse. Her heart was only needing Kagome. "I..." Meiko now broke down crying, "I...I need her." Meiko cried harder, she saw Gumi walk into the penthouse that belonged to Hitomi,

"Have you two heard anything?" Gumi asked, they both shook their heads, "I am worried for Sayomi..." Gumi mustered,

"Are you and her together?" Rin asked with an arc of her brow, she was trying to get her mind off of the subject at hand,

"No...Well...I don't know." Gumi sighed, "Its complicated." Gumi mustered, they all then heard a loud thud, Gumi and Rin were the first at the door. Their eyes shot wide as they saw hurt Kagome was, "Kagome..." Gumi mustered, as she walked to her, "Is...Is...What happened?" Gumi asked,

"Neoma that's what happened." Sayomi stated, "And is she okay? In order for her to heal...She is going to need a lot of blood." Sayomi now watched Hitomi, Kamiko, and Akira dash to get buckets of blood for Kagome, she heard Kagome gasp,

"Ho..How did this happen?" Rin asked,

"When a Vampire is stabbed in the right place, they have a problem healing. We got home as fast as we could." Sayomi stated, "Lets just say the trip to Vegas...Wasn't a pleasant trip at all." Sayomi stated softly, as she felt Gumi hug her, "If you are wondering if I'm okay. I'm fine. Where is Meiko..." Sayomi was cut off, as she saw Meiko now holding Kagome,

"K..Kagome..." Meiko whispered, she slowly turned her lover's face towards her own, "Baby..." Meiko went to kiss her,

"Di...Did..." Kagome gasped, "Di..Did you cheat on me?" Kagome now searched Meiko's eyes, but instead of getting the answer from her, she got the answer from Rin,

"No, she didn't cheat on you. I was with her the entire time. In fact, Kaito made a few advances. But Meiko denied them every single time. In fact Len hit him a couple times." Rin smiled as she now watched them kiss,

"I love you...I can't lose you again, Kagome." Meiko mustered, "Please...Stay with..." Meiko watched the three come back with at least five buckets of blood. She watched Kagome chug every single bucket, Meiko literally watched the wound heal completely, "That was really cool looking..." Meiko thought, then looked at her lover, "A..Are you okay?" Meiko felt a kiss on her lips,

"I love you too, Meiko. And I can't lose you either." Kagome smiled, as she now stood up, as if nothing happened. Things were going to get a little strange in the house. But right now? Gumi was finally getting happy herself, because she found out that Sayomi was falling for her. Everything is looking good, But sometimes, talking about certain things...Leads to certain memories, that should be forgotten.


	87. Chapter LXXXVI

**ATTENTION: This following chapter contains two rape scenes. D: VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

* * *

Night had fallen over the penthouse. Kagome was asleep, Meiko had gone to her own penthouse, she really need to prepare the surprise that she had in stored for Kagome. She wasn't going to propose or anything. She wanted to take her on a special date. Meiko was pacing the living room, "_Okay_..._What_..._No_..._Where do I go_?" Meiko thought, "Do I go to the place where we had our first date?" Meiko asked aloud, she then blushed to all of the memories with Kagome, Meiko now even giggled slightly. She had done herself proud, she hadn't slept with Kaito, though she was feeling lonely. The only touch that she craved was from Kagome. Meiko never thought one girl could change her world this drastic, but Kagome had. Meiko blushed even more intensely, when she remembered the night they had sex for the very first time. She could easily say, this was love at first sight, "_Alright_..._Do_..." Meiko now heard a knock at the door causing her thoughts to falter, "Hello?" She asked aloud, "Who is it?" She asked,

"Its Kaito, I came to apologize." Kaito murmured against the door, one thing people should NEVER ever do, is open the door for someone that is drunk, "Come on, Meiko let me in." Kaito kept his composure, trying to show that he wasn't drunk,

"Alright..." Meiko mustered, then unlocked the door and let the blue haired male in, "Make it fast, I'm pl..." Meiko was cut off, as she felt Kaito kiss her, she immediately pushed him away, "What the hell?! Get out!" Meiko yelled, she went for the door, but was soon grabbed,

"Come on. Look, I know you are wanting me. So, lets quit playing coy, here." Kaito grinned, as he slammed her against the floor,

"You...Your drunk." Meiko stated, after she had yelped when hitting the floor, "Kaito...LEAVE!" Meiko yelled,

"Fuck no! You tease me, with that short skirt. And you having that vest open and showing off them sexy tits." Kaito grinned, as he was now over her, he immediately removed her panties, and began to unzip his pants, he groaned as he felt Meiko kick him in the balls, "YOU STUPID BITCH!" Kaito now slammed Meiko's head against the floor, making her feel dizzy. Kaito wiped out a condom, and ripped away the package. Kaito grinned, as he now rolled the condom down to the base, "Now, lets fuck." Kaito smirked, as he now entered Meiko's pussy, "Mm, tight. As usual." He chuckled, he now began to thrust in and out of Meiko, loving the feeling of her tightness around his thick member,

"P...Please stop..." Meiko now begged, she began to fidget beneath his body, "STOP KAITO!" Meiko yelled, her mouth was now cupped to silence her, she still struggled,

"Shut the hell up. You know you love it." Kaito stated, then began to thrust a little harder, and ever going deeper, "I miss this." Kaito moaned, as he pushed harder, he could feel Meiko's tears rolling down to his hand, "Th...This..." Kaito began to thrust his member a little faster, his breaths became like pants, "Shi..Shit your so tight, I..I..." Kaito moaned, as he continued to thrust in and out of Meiko's pussy, "A...A..Little more." Kaito moaned, as he jolted forward, and released into the condom, he now pulled out. He smirked, at the Meiko who was now in the fetal position crying, "Oh, quit crying. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry." Kaito stated, and removed the condom from his now limp member, he then threw the condom on the floor, "If Kagome walks in...She'll think you gladly fucked a guy." Kaito chuckled, as he walked out of the apartment,

"..._W_.._Why_..." Meiko thought as she continued to shake as she continued to cry, ever so hard. She slowly got up, took the condom and threw the sin away. She walked to her bed, and cried herself to sleep, she honestly couldn't face Kagome, she just couldn't. Not that she cheated or anything, she felt like a piece of shit, and didn't want to bring down the one girl that made her feel whole,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meiko awoke at about seven o'clock, and got ready. She stayed in the shower until the water became cold. She truly wished that her hair was longer, so that the hair could cover her sorrowful tears, "I...Pl..Please forgive me Kagome..." Meiko whispered, as she pressed her palms against the shower wall, and continued to cry, she felt like the tears never left. Meiko stepped out, when she was done washing herself. She swore that she scrubbed herself at least twenty times, nothing seemed to work. She now dried off and got ready. Meiko left her apartment, and headed towards where the group was going to eat, once there, she saw everyone smiling and laughing. And of course she put on the 'I'm okay. Glad to be here' smile. She saw Kagome walk up to her, she felt her lips against her own. Meiko softly, and yet, slowly returned the kiss, "I missed you." Meiko stated in a very hushed up tone,

Kagome smiled, "I missed you too, Meiko." Kagome now walked Meiko to the group, and of course they were laughing. Meiko now and again laughed with them. People saw that something was rather off with Meiko, but no one knew what exactly, "Meiko, are you coming over later?" Kagome asked,

"O...Oh...Yeah. Sorry." Meiko whispered, as she now began to play with her food,

"Meiko...Is everything okay?" Kagome asked,

"Yeah...Everything is fine..." Meiko mustered, "I'm sorry, I am not feeling to well. I think I'm going to go." Meiko whispered, she soon stood,

"I'll go with you." Kagome began to stand,

"No, its okay. I want to be alone, I've got some planning to do." Meiko mustered, she now walked away from her lover. Soon her facial features drastically changed, as she began to cry. Her hand now cupped over her lips, as she ran towards her penthouse, Meiko hated that she is doing too Kagome, the one that she truly loves. But she couldn't tell her...She just couldn't come to terms with her heartache.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meiko heard at the door, "WHAT?!" Meiko yelled,

"Its Luka...May I come in?" Luka asked,

"Its fucking unlocked!" Meiko exclaimed, as she threw the empty box of tissues across the living room, she had gone through at least five of them in the past hour, she watched the door open,

"Meiko...Are you okay?" Luka asked, as she saw all the used tissues and the empty tissues boxes,

"Oh, yeah just fucking peachy!" Meiko couldn't help but keep crying,

"What's wrong?" Luka asked,

"I can't face her...I can't face the one I love.." Meiko murmured,

"What...Happened? Why can't you face her?" Luka asked, as she went to hug her friend, but watched Meiko flinch away, "Meiko..." Luka whispered,

"Kaito came...Over las..." Meiko was about to continue on,

"YOU CHEATED ON HER AGAIN?!" Luka asked, yelling,

"No...He...He raped...Me..." Meiko whispered, "I would never do that to Kagome again..I hurt her before...And it broke me...Luka..." Meiko was now in friend's arms crying,

"Oh...Meiko, do you remember when Akira brought up...Kaito raping one of us in the room?" Luka asked,

"Y..Yes..." Meiko replied,

"That person...Was me." Luka mustered,

"Wh...What? Wh..When?" Meiko asked,

"Do you remember that Summer, when I just stayed in my room?" Luka asked, "And never came out..." Luka whispered,

"Yeah...I remember..." Meiko's eyes widened, "H..He raped you when you...You were sixteen?!" Meiko asked,

"Y..Yeah...I told Miku I was a Virgin...And...I lost it too Kaito..." Luka mustered,

"Luka, you were still a virgin...Because you and Miku were willing. And wanted to express your love as such." Meiko mustered, she now felt her friend crying into her,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Kaito were alone in her room, she felt Kaito kissing against her neck, "Kaito...I don't feel right doing this." Luka murmured,

"Come on. I want us to express our love together." Kaito stated, as he now began to kiss downward,

"Kaito..That's the problem, I want to do this with someone I do love..." Luka stated, "So, can we please stop?" Luka asked,

Kaito pulled away, "You don't love me?" Kaito asked,

"No...I don't." Luka replied,

"Then what the hell?! You kept leading me on!?" Kaito asked rather angrily,

"No, I thought I could love you, Kaito. But I don't...I just can't be with a guy. I like girls." Luka stated,

"Oh fuck this." Kaito stated, then pushed Luka against the bed,

"Kaito...What are you doing?!" Luka asked in a shocked tone,

"I want to show you, that I LOVE you." Kaito stated, then began to remove Luka's skirt and panties, "Wow...Nice." Kaito stated,

"Kaito! STOP! NOW!" Luka then felt her arms being pinned over her head,

"Just shut the hell up." Kaito stated, "And don't worry, I brought a rubber." Kaito whispered, he lowered his pants, and began to stroke himself until he was hard, he now put the rubber over his harden shaft, and slowly began to thrust into Luka,

"STOP KAITO! PLEASE! YOU ARE HURTING ME!" Luka screamed,

"I doubt it." Kaito chuckled, and began to thrust a little harder, "Damn...You are so tight, Luka." Kaito grinned, as he now covered Luka's mouth, so she couldn't scream anymore, his thrust became a little more violent, as he thrusts became harder and deeper. Soon blood began to flow away Luka's pussy, her virginity was taken away from a guy that she assumed cared about her, "Sh...Shit too tight...I am alre..." Kaito stated, before releasing into the condom. Kaito now pulled himself out. He saw all the blood on the rubber, his eyes grew huge, "Shit..." He thought, he got up, and immediately pulled his pants up and ran out.

Luka laid there, shaken and scared. She was literally bawling so hard, that she ended up giving herself a headache, nothing beat this pain. This was one pain, that she wanted to forget, but never could,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Meiko were now crying into each other, soon a knock was heard, and the door opened slowly,

"Me...Meiko?!" Kagome saw the short brown haired dive hugging the pink haired diva tightly, "What's going on?" Kagome asked,

Meiko now pulled away, "I...I need to tell you something..." Meiko murmured,

"Wh..What?" Kagome asked,

Meiko bit down on her bottom lip, "K..Kaito stopped by last night..." She was cut off,

"I knew it...You couldn..." Now Kagome was cut off,

"Would you just shut the fuck up!? And let me fucking finish!?" Meiko asked out of anger, "Kaito came over last night. He was drunk, and he raped me!" Meiko now saw Kagome's body features change, hell, her breathing became hard,

"WHERE IS HE?!" Kagome asked screaming,

"K..Kagome." Luka's eyes went wide, but soon she watched Kagome run out the door, Luka and Meiko didn't hesitate to follow,

Soon Kagome, Meiko, and Luka were at Kaito's apartment, "OPEN UP!" Kagome yelled, once Kaito opened up the door, he was now right up against the wall. Kagome's hand was pressing hard against Kaito's throat, "You fucking bastard! YOU THINK YOU COULD RAPE MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Kagome asked in a very livid tone. Her nails began to grow, and her incisors also began to grow, soon enough her hues flickered, and continued to flicker until they were pitch black, "I'm going to kill you now." Kagome stated, and soon enough Hitomi and Kamiko were there, they sensed this and immediately went to Kagome,

"KAGOME NO!" Kamiko ran to her sister, "Stop! Let the anger go away...!" Kamiko grabbed onto Kagome's arm, Kamiko now saw Kagome opening her mouth, and she was hissing. Kagome was in her true Vampiric state, "KAGOME!" Kamiko screamed, she tried to stop her. But soon she looked towards Kaito who was now turning blue in the face, "KAGOME! STOP!" Kamiko screamed, soon she saw Meiko and Luka watch in horror, "GET OUT NOW!" Kamiko yelled, but soon she saw Meiko run to her,

"STOP KAGOME! PLEASE!" Meiko now grabbed onto Kagome's other arm, and soon was flung across the room. She grunted as she hit the wall, then began to cry, "Kagome...Please...I..I love you." Meiko whispered, as she groaned in pain.

Kagome heard Meiko crying, she immediately threw Kaito against the wall, hitting his head hard, and knocking him out. Kagome soon calmed down, and she was back to normal, she instantly ran to Meiko, "M..Meiko, I'm so sorry..." Kagome felt a kiss on her lips,

"Stop, apologizing. You went to...Hurt the bastard that hurt me." Meiko whispered, then was picked up bridal style and was walked out of the apartment. Meiko leaned into Kagome, and here is were things were about to change, and fast.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meiko wanted to feel Kagome, she wanted to get memory out of her head, and she wanted...And needed Kagome's touch. Soon their tongues were intertwined in each other's mouths, and clothes were being thrown all over. But when Meiko opened her eyes, she saw Kaito, even though Kagome was over her. She wasn't seeing Kagome anymore, but Kaito. Immediately Meiko grabbed a sharp object that was sitting on the night stand, and stabbed Kagome in the back, then in the throat, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Meiko screamed, she grabbed her clothes and ran out,

Kagome grunted in pain, slowly she pulled out the sharp object of her throat. Kagome walked out of the room bleeding all of Hitomi's carpet,

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hitomi asked as she now ran to her sister, "What...What the hell happened?" Hitomi asked,

"I...I'm going..." Kagome coughed up blood, and soon the wound healed, "I'm going to guess that...She saw Kaito and not me. And stabbed me. This isn't good...I need to go to Akira." Kagome was stopped,

"Are you sure that is a good idea?!" Hitomi asked,

"Y..No...But I don't want Meiko to hurt anymore." Kagome whispered,

"You realize what will happen...If she agrees..." Hitomi whispered,

"I do." Kagome now got ready, and headed towards Akira and Kamiko's castle, that they were living in,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Akira smiled as Kagome walked in, "Come in. I've been expectin..." Akira was cut off,

"Meiko...Can't do anything with me, without seeing Kaito...She was raped by him...And..." Kagome was cut off,

"And you want me to remove that certain memory?" Akira asked, she watched Kagome nod, "You do know of the consequences of this, right?" Akira asked, Kagome once again nodded, "Kagome, when I do this...She may even forget you. Until her memories come back, however, the only memory that will never come back is Kaito raping her. But Kagome...You have to realize, she may forget you...And it could take hours, days, months, years even for her to remember you. And things can happen, and the story between you and her...Will be forgotten." Akira stated, "I ask you now, do you truly want me to do this?" Akira asked,

"If it means...She won't suffer anymore. Then yes." Kagome murmured, she watched Akira stand. Both Kagome and Akira went to Meiko, Kagome saw Meiko crying, "Please..." Kagome mustered,

"Meiko, do forgive me. I must have forgotten to bite you. Every new born, must be bitten by me." Akira stated, then Meiko tilt her head to the side, "Are you sure?" Akira lipped, and watched Kagome nod, immediately after the confirmation, Akira sank her incisors into Meiko's flesh. Memories were kept, and yet, Akira had to try and find the one, and soon enough she did. The memories that remained were all of the good ones, especially the ones with Kagome. Akira even went to the lengths to take away the ones were Meiko had hurt Kagome, but when Meiko was released from Akira's grasps. Meiko was in an amnesia state. She had forgotten that her and Kagome were together, and remembered that her and Kaito were still together,

Kagome then knelt before Meiko, "Me..Meiko..." Kagome whispered, "Its me, Kagome." Kagome smiled but the next words that came out of her mouth, instantly broke Kagome's heart,

"Who?" Meiko asked, "Where is my boyfriend?" Meiko asked, "Where is Kaito?" Meiko now looked into Kagome's eyes,

"He...He is in his penthouse sleeping." Kagome tried to swallow the knot that was stopping her from breathing, as soon as Meiko left the room, Kagome let the tears fall,

"I warned you." Akira stated, then watched Kagome run off, "Kagome!" Akira went to go after her,

"I'll go to her." Hitomi stated, who now happened to walk into the room, she now dashed after her sister. Once she had caught up to her, she saw Kagome's face against a tree, "K..Kagome.." Hitomi mustered, as she went to touch her sister, she saw Kagome flinch,

"Go." Kagome mustered,

"No...What happened?" Hitomi asked,

"I...I made a huge mistake..." Kagome whispered,

"Even worse than the mistake you and I made in the desert?" Hitomi asked,

"Yes...Worse than that..." Kagome mustered, as she continued to cry ever so hard, Kagome didn't want to remember what Hitomi and her did in the desert. Let us say...Sisters shouldn't get all that close to each other...Things become rather awkward after that. Though Kagome's heart was in the right place, she couldn't but help to feel heartbroken, because there was a possibility that her and Meiko would never get back together.


	88. Chapter LXXXVII

**ATTENTION: Alrighty, my wonderful readers. So, here it is. This chapter is going to have an explicit scene. Now, I must warn you all now. Its not a scene that people would see coming. Its also a scene, that two people who are in the scene should not be doing this. But hey, they are in the desert, its a cleansing sort of thing. And what happens in the desert? People get hot, and hallucinate. And sometimes, those hallucinations, end with a simple orgasmic moan, and sister laughing almost hysterically. So, you can only imagine what is going to happen in this chapter. And please...Don't like shoot me. They are seeing their lovers, not who they truly are. I mean, seriously, people see things when they are in desert, when they have been there for too long.**

* * *

Hitomi and Kagome had left to go on a cleansing mission. Kamiko and Akira had done this mission before. Basically, a pure blood Vampire goes into the desert, sometimes alone or with another person. But they have to go to the Oasis in the middle of the desert, and bite at least three people. The place, is like a Harem. Naked guys and naked girls all over the place. And both Hitomi and Kagome were packed and ready to go,

"Alright, Rin, I'll be back in sixty days or so." Hitomi smiled, as she now kissed her girlfriend, "I love you." Hitomi stated with a warm smile, then awaited for Kagome,

"I love you too, Gumi." Kagome stated, then kissed her once again, "Alright, baby. I'll see you soon." Kagome kissed her again, then left with Hitomi. They packed only water, but for some odd reason Kagome forgot to remove the strap-on, that she was going to use on Gumi. They waved as they both dashed for the desert, thirty days and thirty nights to get to the Oasis, and thirty days and thirty nights to get back. Kagome and Hitomi weren't so keen on the idea, but they had never done this trip. Kagome and Hitomi stopped and looked back towards the house that was the stopping point, "Are you ready?" Kagome asked, she watched Hitomi nod, and soon enough they bolted their way into the desert,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome was walking like some fucked up Zombie, the heat had now gotten to her. Their water supply? Gone, completely evaporated in the desert's heat. Kagome was gasping at the heat, when she looked up, she literally felt the sun's heat melting away her eyes, "U..Ugh so hot." Kagome whispered, as she now began to drag her feet against the sand dunes, "Th..This is horrible..." Kagome whispered, as she was now gasping for anything that was considered water, her lips were cracking, "Wh..Why..." Kagome whispered,

"Help...Me.." Hitomi now pleaded with a cactus, "Gi...Give me water sir..." Hitomi literally saw a man standing there, smiling, "Dammit man! WATER!" Hitomi now felt Kagome, she now saw that the 'man' she was talking to was just a cactus, "Why..Why did we do this?" Hitomi asked, they had been out in the desert for seventeen days, "I...I hate the heat." Hitomi squinted at the sun, "DAMN YOU RA!" Hitomi cursed at the sun, she too was now dragging her feet against the sand, "Ka..Kagome carry me...I...I think I am going to fall over..." Hitomi mustered,

"H..Hell no...I'll die of heat stroke..." Kagome whispered, as she now gasped, "I...I..." Kagome's eyes went wide, as she ran towards what she as a fountain spraying water upward, "WATER!" Kagome exclaimed, as she now ran towards the 'fountain', and soon enough she was eating sand,

"Ka..Kagome...You're eating sand..." Hitomi stated in a raspy voice, she now fell to her knees, "I..I can't go on...Vultures...Eat me." Hitomi was exhausted, she now heard her sister spitting out the sand,

"Th..This is a fucked up place." Kagome whispered, she now crawled towards Hitomi, and laid next to her, "I...I think we are going to die..." Kagome mustered, "I..I never knew..." Kagome now closed her eyes, and fell asleep beneath the sun, luckily Vampires don't burn.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome awoke shivering, "D..Dammit..." Kagome whispered, then looked over towards Hitomi, who was now shivering, "Hi..Hitomi...Lets go." Kagome went to stand, but soon felt Hitomi's lips against her own, Kagome's eyes shot wide, "What the hell?!" Kagome asked, now pushing Hitomi away,

"Rin...I can't help it. You make me...So...Wet." Hitomi was now hallucinating so bad, she was now seeing Rin, instead of Kagome, "Please...Rin...Don't push me away." Hitomi whispered,

"HITOMI! STOP! ITS KAGOME!" Kagome yelled, but there was no snapping Hitomi out of this, Kagome tried to push away her pressing sister, who now had her lips locked onto Kagome's, "Hit..Hitomi stop..." Kagome whispered against Hitomi's lips, and she soon pulled away, but now Kagome was hallucinating so bad, that when she pulled away she saw who? Gumi. Kagome's breathing became hard, as she now leaned in and now began to kiss Hitomi hard, their tongues now met inside each other's mouths, Kagome soon laid Hitomi in the sand, "I...I want you so bad." Kagome whispered against Hitomi's lips,

"Then take me." Hitomi mustered, as she now pulled Kagome back down, and their lips once again touched, and their tongues became one. Their bodies were heating up, in which was good, they wouldn't freeze to death. But bad, because two sisters, were about to get hot and heavy with each other. Hitomi's fingers now began to explore Kagome's body, and still believing that Kagome was Rin, she literally felt Rin's body, the hallucinations had become that bad. Hitomi slowly removed Kagome's shirt, and now brought her back down to kiss Kagome once again, she felt Kagome pull away, "Mmm...Rin stop making me wait..." Hitomi whispered,

Kagome wasn't snapping out of this either, when Hitomi said 'Rin', Kagome heard; 'Mmm...Kagome stop making me wait...', thinking that Gumi was saying this. Kagome now turned towards her pack, and looked around, to her shock, she felt a fake manhood. She slowly pulled out the strap-on, "_Why_..._Is this packed_?" Kagome thought, but then shrugged, "Look what I got..." Kagome now showed Hitomi the strap-on, "Do.." Kagome was trying to get her mind set back, but now, she was too far gone.

"Mmmm...I didn't know you were this kinky." Hitomi now removed her own shirt, she now felt Kagome kissing down her body, her body shivered to Kagome's touch, everything Kagome did to her, seemed to have made her body quake, and wanting...No, yearning more. "Ju...Just fuck me already..." Hitomi pleaded, not knowing that once this started, this wasn't going to end, at least not until they awoke the next morning, their minds would become perfectly clear then. But right now? Lets say...Sisters...Should...Not...Have...Sex. Hitomi now felt her pants being removed, then her panties. She felt Kagome's tongue against her throbbing clitoris, "Mmmm, good...F...Fee...Feels so good..." Hitomi moaned ever so softly, she was becoming more wet. Her eyes now fixed on Kagome, still seeing Rin, she watched 'Rin' take off her pants and put the strap-on on. Hitomi waited in anticipation, soon her back arched in the air as the strap-on rushed inside of her, "Ahhh...Yes..." Hitomi moaned, she felt Kagome lower herself, and soon their lips connected once again, she found this pleasure completely amazing. She felt the fake member, rushing in and out of her, and her moans gradually got a little louder, as she now clutched onto Kagome's shoulders, "H...Harder." Hitomi moaned, as she now forced herself harder onto the strap-on,

Hitomi's body was now begging for more, she now felt herself being pulled up into Kagome's lap. She began to ride Kagome's strap-on, her breasts bounced, as she continued to ride the strap-on, "Mo..More." She moaned, as she now gripped harder around Kagome's shoulder, "Harder..." Hitomi moaned in a begging notion, and she felt the thrusts become slower but very hard. Hitomi's body was slowly tensing up, "J...Ju...Just...A..." Hitomi moaned, as she now let her fingers enter Kagome's tresses, and now she was slamming herself against the strap-on, "YES! OH YES!" Hitomi moaned loudly, the moans seemed to have echoed through the whole desert, she felt her body shake as she released all over the strap-on. "Ah...Th..That was amazing." Hitomi now slid off, and watched Kagome stand, she immediately removed the strap-on, and wiped the strap-on off with her clothes. And soon she laid Kagome on her back, "N..Now let me fuck you." Hitomi whispered in Kagome's ear, still not focusing at the task at hand, instead Kagome and Hitomi were having sex, yes...Why most people should go alone in the desert...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome now watched 'Gumi' put on the strap-on, and instantly felt the tip tease her clitoris, "Such a tease..." Kagome mustered, then slowly felt the tip slowly go inside of her, but was pulled out immediately. She watched 'Gumi' grin at her, and soon enough her back arched, with a moan to follow. She now felt Hitomi thrusting in and out of her, "Th...That feels..Amazing..." Kagome moaned, as she now began to push herself against the fake member, "M..More...Deeper..." Kagome moaned, as she pulled Hitomi down, and kissed her hard. She slowly let her tongue slide into Hitomi's mouth, feeling the pink muscle now suck against her tongue. The moans raptured against Hitomi's lips, as she now began to push against the fake member, Kagome was now making her pelvis move in a faster motion, but still making the strap-on go in deeper and harder. Kagome's legs grasped around Hitomi's lower back, and her arms clung to her neck, as she continued to literally make out with Hitomi, and get fucked by Hitomi. And this entire time, Hitomi was seeing Rin, and Kagome was seeing Gumi. Their bodies were melting into each other, in which we all know, that sisters should never experience. Kagome now felt Hitomi pull out, in which made her whimpe. Hitomi made Kagome get on all fours. And now Hitomi took Kagome from behind, thrusting into Kagome's soaking wet pussy, Kagome's fingers immediately dug into the sand, as she moaned louder,

Kagome felt Hitomi kissing her back, and Kagome knew she was getting close, her body was tensing up and now quaking. Her pussy was now pulsating, "I...I am going...To..." Kagome gritted her teeth, and now began to push against the strap-on, her body was now super tense, soon she released. Kagome and Hitomi went at this wonderful moment for a couple more hours. Kagome awoke to the blinding sun. She slowly looked down and saw she was completely naked, and saw the strap-on, "Gumi..Gumi was here? Why..Why would she be here...She..Is..Isn't even a vampire..." Kagome's eyes shot wide as she looked towards her sister, who was too naked, Kagome's breath changed as she got those breaths of eesh, "OH MY GOD!" Kagome screamed, as she saw her sister waking up to her screams, "OH DEAR GOD!" Kagome screamed, as she removed the strap-on,

"Kagome..Keep your voice down..." Hitomi whispered, as her eyes slowly opened she saw Kagome getting dressed, "Ka..." Hitomi's eyes shot wide as she saw herself, "OH MY GOD!" Hitomi screamed, "DID WE JUST..." Hitomi was now spitting, for an ungodly reason, she thought spitting would get the taste of guilt out of her mouth, "WHY?!" Hitomi screamed,

"I..I think it has a lot to do with the sun...And...And...Well...Ya know...Us missing Rin and Gumi..." Kagome mustered, trying to play this situation cool, but ultimately failing,

"OH YEAH! I don't think...SISTERS SHOULD FUCK EACH OTHER!" Hitomi screamed,

"Well, no shit..." Kagome sighed, "I truly think we need to go back home...The desert has made us..Fuck each other..." Kagome gagged, "Uh...Yeah..." Kagome saw the strap-on., "I think I'm going to burn that..." Kagome whispered, she now grabbed a match and lit the disgusting tool that had the sisters have sex on fire, "I...I am royally disturbed..." Kagome now turned around letting Hitomi get dressed,

"Oh come on now, Kagome. YOU SAW ALL OF ME LAST FUCKING NIGHT!" Hitomi yelled, as she sighed, "Yelling...Is not going to make this situation any better...I think we need to go back, and talk to Kamiko." Hitomi stated, as she watched Kagome nod in agreement, and soon they both bolted their way back to the city, not caring if they passed out died.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once Hitomi and Kagome were back at the manor, they saw Gumi and Rin standing there, "I thought you were going to be gone for sixty-days?" Gumi asked,

"Plans ended up changing." Kagome stated, "Where is Kamiko?" Kagome asked. She watched Gumi point towards the parlor, immediately Hitomi and Kagome bolted towards the parlor, she now opened the door and her eyes shot wide. What did she see? Kamiko gripping the chair, and watched Akira thrust inside of Kamiko, "K..Kamiko! We need to talk to you! NOW!" Kagome demanded, she heard a low snarl from Kamiko,

"I'll be back to finish baby." Kamiko stated, as she leaned in and kissed her wife. She now got dressed, "What is it?" Kamiko looked towards her sisters, thoughts were now going through her head. She didn't understand why Hitomi and Kagome were back all of sudden, "Come on." Kamiko whispered, and bolted towards the forest with her sisters, once there, Kamiko sighed, "Alright what's going on?" Kamiko asked now looking towards Hitomi and Kagome, both of them remained silent, "If you are not going to tell me, then I am going back to fin..." Kamiko was cut off, and the next words that came from Hitomi's mouth shocked her,

"Kagome and I had sex..." Hitomi whispered, they thought Kamiko was going to help them, but soon they heard her laughing hysterically, "ITS NOT FUNNY!" Hitomi screamed,

Kamiko was laughing harder than before, "Y..You're right...Its fucking hysterical..." Kamiko's back was hurting now, because she was laughing so hard, "Oh, this is priceless...Hey, Kagome how was Hitomi?" Kamiko asked, and laughed even harder, "Oh man...Whew...hang on." Kamiko cleared her throat, "Alright..." Kamiko tried to speak was back to laughing, "Whew, okay...Did you two 'enjoy' each other's company?" Kamiko asked, as she now pointed to them and laughed harder, she now wiped away a tear from her eyes, "Whew...I am good now..." Kamiko whispered...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Back To The Present OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hitomi sighed, "Meiko will come around, Kagome." Hitomi whispered,

"What if she doesn't?!" Kagome asked now looking at her sister, "What if she gets married to that prick?! Guess who gets left in the dust...Again...ME!" Kagome yelled in Hitomi's face, "Thi...This is breaking me more than I thought..." Kagome mustered, then lowered her eyes, "Why was I so stupid...I rather be stabbed repeatedly...Then feel...The pain I feel now. At least my wounds would heal...This time there is no healing me." Kagome mustered,

"Kagome..." Hitomi felt her hand getting slapped away,

"Leave me..." Kagome mustered, then walked more into the forest. She left her sister, and sighed. "_I am so fucking stupid_!" Kagome thought, then found a clearing, and sat down on a log. She really didn't think anymore, just tried to hide the pain from herself, or at least tried to stay strong. She couldn't think about anything else, but Meiko. Things were sure looking bleak, and Kagome knew that she was going to stay in the forest alone. She couldn't witness Meiko and Kaito getting close and cozy...Not again.


	89. Chapter LXXXVIII

**ATTENTION: Due to the graphicness in the chapter. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

* * *

Months had passed by now, Kagome was still out in the forest, her body was literally shutting down on her. She hadn't fed as much as she should. She was now seeing things again, "_I_.._Its like the desert_..._All over again_..." Kagome thought to herself, she didn't want to know what was going on back at the castle. She just wanted to be alone, and stay alone. Kagome tried to cry, but she had no tears felt to cry anymore. She was even thirsty for water, but she kept her body falling apart. She knew that if Neoma came, and stabbed her, she would die. Because of the lack of blood in her body, her hues were even fading in color, much like colored clothing, when washed too many times. Kagome stood and walked like she was drunk towards a stream, and looked towards herself in the stream. Her hair wasn't kept well, her hair even lacked color. Her hair was literally fading to gray, but Kagome didn't care, "_I_.._I want_..." Kagome thought, and passed out in front of the water,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meiko was giggling to practically everything Kaito was saying, she now wore a ring on her left ring finger. Her friends were trying to be 'happy' for her. But that was failing, rather fast. Finally, Luka had enough, and stood. Maybe this next scene was unfolding because of her remembrance of herself getting raped. And seeing the sickening bastard holding Meiko in his lap, made her...Just snap,

"God this is so fucking disgusting!" Luka exclaimed,

"Luka...Babe...Please stop." Miku went to grab Luka's arm, but she felt Luka immediately pull away her arm,

"No, I won't fucking stop. She is with a disgusting bastard! A sick fucked up pervert. And will do anything to get into a girl's panties. I mean shit...Don't you find it fucking convenient that Kaito fucks Meiko behind, MY girlfriend's back. Then all of sudden you two are best fuckers in the world. I hate to break it to you, you sick bitch. That Kaito is NOT the love of your fucking life. She is out in the forest dying! I can feel it. Literally, fucking feel it. I feel weak all the fucking time. I feel like I'm dying. And I know Miku feels the same way." Luka's hues were flickering, "I am sick of this scene every time I look at you and Kaito. It makes me sick to my stomach. And I rather gouge out my fucking eyes, then see you with this sick fuck!" Luka's voice was rising, "Two words for both of you...FUCK OFF! And Meiko until you get your head out of your ass. I'm done. We aren't fucking friends. Because if you seriously marry this fucker, I'll NOT be attending your fucking marriage. I'm tired of acting happy, when this is just disgusting." Luka stated, she now saw everyone staring at her, "What?! You are all thinking it. I see it in your fucking eyes." Luka stated, then turned on her heel and left the room

"You know what...Luka is right. This isn't right. Sorry." Gumi stated with a shrug, "You belong with Kagome, not Kaito. The sacrifice she made to just make you happy. Is now biting her in the ass, and making her falter." Gumi whispered, "I feel what Luka is saying. Kagome bit me...And now I too, feel weak. I am sick of seeing this." Gumi then sighed, "Think about it, Meiko. Are you truly happy?" Gumi asked, then walked away,

"I would say she is very happy." Kaito smirked, as his hand began to run Meiko's leg, "I love you." Kaito stated, but as he stated those words, he saw Meiko stop smiling, "Babe, what is it?" Kaito asked,

Meiko had Kagome's smile flash before her eyes. She saw the dance that they shared, but she shook off the thought, "I love you too." Meiko stated, she tried snuggling into Kaito. But now things were feeling off, she wanted to know more of this Kagome, that everyone was saying she 'needed' to be with. In fact, the situation became so bad, that everyone left her and Kaito alone,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After hours of pondering on the subject of 'Kagome'. Meiko saw that Kaito was now taking a nap, and she immediately went to talk too Akira. She saw that she was talking to Kamiko. "Aki..Akira." Meiko whispered,

"Ah, Meiko. Come in." Akira stated, she saw Meiko deep in thought, "How can I help you?" Akira asked, she now sat down in the leather desk chair, and Kamiko took her spot in her wife's lap, "I'm..." Akira was cut off,

"I want to know who this...Kagome is." Meiko mustered,

"Ah, you mean your true partner?" Akira asked, "Kagome is the love of your life. She sacrificed her own happiness with you, for you too be happy again. In order of doing this, I had to do something. That to honest, I do regret. You see, Kagome is my sister-in-law. And I would do anything for her. For she means that much to me. But, you are making a huge mistake being with Kaito. Your heart truly lies with Kagome. If I could give you back what you had lost, I would. But unfortunately, this is now all on you, and whether or not you remember Kagome at all. I would sleep on it." Akira grinned, she watched Meiko nod, "Sleep here. Its quieter. We will leave." Akira now stood, and carried Kamiko out bridal style,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Meiko went to sleep, and immediately she saw Kagome. And her beautiful smile, "E..Excuse me..." Meiko whispered,

"Oh, hey baby." Kagome smiled softly, as she pulled Meiko into her arms,

Meiko immediately leaned up against Kagome, and slowly she leaned upward. Meiko needed to know if the kiss would feel right. As their lips connected, Meiko felt a shock just rock her inner core. She now slowly wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck, as she let her tongue enter the other female's mouth. And soon their kiss now became more passionate. She felt Kagome pull away, and immediately the dream changed. And they were in a photo booth. Meiko was remembering and remembering fast. Her smile now became a little wider. As they made funny and some serious faces in the photo booth, and Meiko now kissed Kagome's cheek, and she put her hand to her lips, as she did a shocked face. Now, came the bad times. Meiko began to cry, as she literally watched herself break Kagome's heart over and over again. Now, Meiko grabbed her chest, as she watched Kagome with Gumi and smiling, "K..Kagome..." Meiko whispered, she now saw every moment disgusting moment with Kaito. Meiko began to cry hard, that she now jolted awake,

Meiko got up, and ran towards Akira, "WHERE IS SHE?!" Meiko asked in a demanding tone, she felt Akira put her on her back, she now heard, 'Hang on'. And Meiko did as she was told. She needed to get Kagome to see that she remembered her, but in some cases...Remembering...Is just horrible, especially when they are too late,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kamiko had followed them, and when they saw the state Kagome was in, then needed to act fast. "Ka..Kagome..." Kamiko mustered, "Keep Meiko back. Kagome is in her true Vampire form...And she is very weak." Kamiko stated, as her and Akira walked towards the very fragile Kagome, Kamiko now tried to reach out for her sister,

"LEAVE ME!" Kagome yelled, and swatted the air. She was seeing Kamiko, but not where Kamiko truly was, Kagome was collapsing and fast, her body was now on the verge giving up completely. "What...Do you want?!" Kagome asked, as she now saw where Kamiko truly was, "Is it bad enough to flaunt you and Akira's fucking relationship in front of me?!" Kagome asked in anger,

"Kagome, Meiko remembers, everything. She remembers you. She has even ended things with Kaito. She needs you." Akira stated,

"Yeah...And if she needed me so much, why didn't she come sooner?" Kagome asked, as she now pulled out a dagger, "Here, Akira stab me." Kagome whispered, "It'll kill me. Then I no longer have to live in this pain, ever again." Kagome stated,

"I will not do it!" Akira stated,

"You just did." Kagome managed to put the dagger into Akira's hand, and pushed her body against the sharp end of the blade. Kagome now collapsed to the ground, "Tel...Tell Meiko, I'm sorry that I couldn't hang on..." Kagome's breaths now became soft, and wheezy, Kagome now laid there dying, her hues flickered to a very pale blue, she now heard snapping of a branch, then saw Meiko run to her,

"Please...No..Kagome...No...You can't leave me. I love you...Please...Kagome..." Meiko was now pleading with Kagome to hold on, "I...I love you...Please..." Meiko cried even harder, as she saw Kagome now fading even faster,

"GO GET HITOMI!" Akira demanded, Kamiko dashed fast away, and in about thirty seconds later, Hitomi was with them,

"K..Kagome..." Hitomi whispered, "No...You...You can't leave..." Hitomi mustered, as she was knelt beside Kagome,

"I...I...Won't forget you, Meiko. Or you, Hitomi. Or you, Kamiko...Or you..." Kagome gasped in pain, as she spat up blood, or what was left, "Or you...Akira." Kagome now looked towards Meiko, "Th..Thank you..." Kagome whispered,

"For what?" Meiko asked, as she was literally breaking down,

"For...Coming back..." Kagome gritted her teeth, as a petal was being etched into her flesh. In fact the tree was now finishing completely, the last soul was to be Kagome's, "I..I love...You." Kagome now had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I...I..Never stopped loving you..." Kagome gasped in pain, as the etching continued, her hand went up to Meiko's face, "Y...You are so beautiful..." Kagome looked towards the now bawling short haired diva,

"Please...Kagome don't leave...I can't live without you..." Meiko was now leaning into Kagome's hand, she felt Kagome wiping away the tears with her thumb,

"I have one..." Kagome took in a deep breath, the tree was about to be completed, "I..I have one request..." Kagome mustered,

"Wh..What is that?" Meiko asked,

"Smile for me..." Kagome replied,

Meiko smiled ever so softly for the love of her life, she now felt Kagome's lips against her own. Their finger laced together for a mere second, before Kagome laid their limp in Meiko's arms, the tree had now been completed, "No...No..." Meiko repeated over again, "Please...Kagome...I am so sorry...That I was late...Please...It will always be you babe...Please...Don't leave me...Please..." Meiko was crying even harder, she now heard Kamiko and Hitomi sniffling, as they were crying hard with Meiko. And soon when she looked up, she saw Akira crying. "Kagome...I love you...I remember...Our first kiss...Our first time...I remember it all..." Meiko now lowered herself to rest against Kagome. She now laid her head on Kagome's chest, where she heard nothing, her right hand went up to Kagome's right shoulder, and she clutched onto her shoulder, "Please...Come back...Please..." Meiko cried only harder into the love of her life. Meiko slowly removed herself, and slipped on the ring that she never got rid of. In fact, the ring was always in her pocket, she now laid herself where the left hand took Kagome's shoulder, to show off the engagement ring, "Please...Kagome...I love you...I love you..." Meiko repeated over and over again,

"You can save her, Meiko." A voice echoed through the forest, and soon a woman, the most stunning woman that anyone had ever seen. Most described her, as a woman that was made of the finest marble. And was made with perfection, she smiled softly, "You still have time." She stated,

"Who...Who are you?" Meiko asked,

"Are names important at this point in time?" She asked,

"No...But...The girl that lays here, is..." Meiko was cut off,

"The love of your life. This I know. I watch over all of my Souls Collectors." She smiled ever so softly, her hues were a bright crimson, and they glowed. She had long black hair, and she wore a beautiful black kimono. And soon black wings extracted from her back, "I am thee Grim Reaper." She stated, "And if you wish for my name, it is Akiko." Akiko smile was soft, and comforting, "Do you want her to be saved, or not?" Akiko asked,

"PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Meiko yelled in a begging way,

"Give me your soul, and become a soul collector. It is the only way." Akiko stated, "And I will start the tree all over again." Akiko smirked, "However, if you do not accept this. I shall, regrettably, take away Kagome's body and the tree of souls that she has. She watched Meiko look at her then Kagome, then at Akiko,

"Take it." Meiko mustered, soon she gasped in pain and felt a tattoo being etched into her flesh, blood rose from the wounds,

"Have a good day." Akiko stated, then disappeared.

Meiko now looked towards Kamiko, Hitomi, and Akira, "Do..Does that mean Kagome is no longer a soul collector?" Meiko asked,

"No, it means that you two are now intertwined. Seeing, you gave up your soul, to save hers...You two are now intertwined, like me and Kagome. We are too." Hitomi stated,

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Kamiko mustered and was then punched in the gut, soon they heard Kagome coming too,

"Wh..What did you do?" Kagome asked, "What did you do?!" Kagome now sat up staring deep into Meiko's eyes,

"I am sorry! I couldn..." Meiko was cut off by Kagome's lips, then heard a soft chuckle,

"A Soul Collector, huh?" Kagome asked, as she now let her eyes wander, that's when she saw the ring, "I..I thought you pawned it." Kagome stated,

"I couldn't do that, Kagome. Its from you, and from your heart." Meiko stated, "I love you, Kagome." Meiko stated, with a warm smile,

"I love you too, Meiko." Kagome stated, as she went to kiss Meiko again, she pulled out the ring from her pocket and slipped the cold metal around her finger, "I guess we are engaged again." Kagome grinned,

"I guess we are." Meiko winked, "Oh, one more thing..." Meiko sighed, "I am very pissed off at you." Meiko whispered,

"What? Why?" Kagome asked,

"Because you couldn't wait for me to remember you." Meiko whispered,

"I tried, but every moment away from you, was killing me..." Kagome murmured, then slowly stood, and helped up her now once again fiancee, "Where is he?" Kagome asked,

"At the castle." Meiko now grinned, she knew what Kagome was about to do, and one thing people should remember, never ever fuck with a Vampire who was pissed off, and has managed to swim in the anger for months. Death comes rather slowly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

All of them bolted their way back to the castle. Meiko went in first, her hues had now flickered to a beautiful and vibrant blue. She now walked into Kaito's room. She understood why everyone had left their penthouses to come here. But soon, blood would be shed from a mortal. Meiko now smirked, before knocking on Kaito's door,

"Oh, god, there you are. I was so worried about you!" Kaito exclaimed, he then saw the ring that now rested on Meiko's finger, "Wh...Where is my ring?" Kaito asked,

"Oh, you mean this ring, isn't yours'?" Meiko asked,

"No, I know for a fucking fact that isn't the ring I got you." Kaito stated, "Why are you...We..." Kaito's eyes shot wide, as he now saw Kagome appear in the room,

"No, you're right. It isn't your ring. Its mine." Kagome stated, as she now felt Meiko now wrap her right arm around her lower body. Her left hand rested against Kagome's chest,

"Poor, Kaito. Now you will get what you deserve. I know that I may be hot, or sexy in Kagome's eyes. But that should have never given you a reason to make me think I was with you. You could have always told me that I belonged to Kagome. I use the word belong, because this where I belong. In her arms. Oh, Kaito...You should never piss off a Vampire, and try taking their property. Because it makes a very pissed off Vampire. And what she is going to do. I shall sit here and watch, and love every second of it. After all..." Meiko grinned, Kagome told her that she was raped by Kaito, because Meiko begged Kagome to tell her why she took away one certain memory, "You did rape me. Tsk tsk, Kaito." Meiko's voice was rather eerie,

"I...I am...Sorry!" Kaito was now pleading that Kagome wouldn't hurt him. But as he continued to plead, Kagome began to enter her true Vampire state,

"Oh, Kaito she can't hear you now." Meiko winked, as she now turned Kagome's face towards her own, and literally let her tongue enter her fiancee's mouth, she sucked on Kagome's tongue, and literally bit down. She drew blood, and fed from Kagome's mouth, then pulled away, "Kill him." Meiko stated as she gave a quick peck, then sat down on Kaito's bed, Meiko now grinned even more eerily than before,

"As you wish." Kagome mustered, then turned her attention on Kaito, "She is right." Kagome smirked, "Never fuck with my bitch!" Kagome stated, with a very angered tone,

"See, she called you a bitch! I would never do that!" Kaito stated looking towards Meiko,

"Mmm, she whips me in bed. We get down and kinky. She is my bitch as well." Meiko stated, "I think she has the right to call me her bitch. Kagome, do kill him. He is getting on my last and final nerve." Meiko grinned, and that is when she saw Kagome now move towards Kaito,

Kagome moved towards Kaito, with an eerie smirk on her features. She held out her hand, and her fiancee handed her a very sharp letter opener. She then lifted Kaito in the air, and stabbed the letter opener through his wrist. She was then handed a knife. She took the knife and then stabbed Kaito's other wrist, "Look, he is hanging there." Kagome smirked, screams though were coming from his room. Not one person came to help, not even Miku. Not one person became a voice of reason. Kagome smiled as she ripped his clothes right from his body, but left his boxers on, "Hmmm, interesting." Kagome mustered, she now opened a small box of small needles, "I gotta say, I am not good with acupuncture, but today, I'm willing to try." Kagome slowly removed one of the needles, then slowly began to twist the tip into Kaito's body slowly, a cry for help was heard. But still no one came, Kagome smiled. She now began to twist another then another into his body, "I really...Want to do this." Kagome held out her hand, and was given a syringe, "This will make sure your body, is completely useless, but, you get to feel every single thing I shall do to you." Kagome grinned, she punched him hard in the gut, to make Kaito open his mouth, she slid the tip of the needled into his tongue, then pressed down on the syringe making the sedative enter his body. "Ah, shall we continue?" Kagome asked,

"P..Please...Stop...I..I am sorry." Kaito whimpered, then screamed as one of the needles as was twisted into his eyelid,

"Oh, I do not stop to begging." Kagome now looked towards Meiko, "Shall I stop?" Kagome asked, then watched Meiko shake her head, telling her no. Kagome smirked, "You watched the boss." Kagome stated, she now made Kaito's body look like a porcupine, Kagome went to grab another needle, "Oh, pity. I'm out." Kagome smirked, as she grabbed a small hammer, and now hit every single one into his flesh, but kept the eyelids one, set where they were at, "Are you okay? You are looking a little woozy there." Kagome stated, as she smiled, she now grabbed a wire, "You see this?" Kagome asked, she heard a gurgle, and a mumble, "I can't hear you." Kagome stated, "Its a wire that is so sharp that it can cut through bone, muscle. You name it, it can cut through it." Kagome now wrapped the wire around Kaito's right ankle, and began to saw away, the screams were muffled, through the gurgling of his blood. The room echoed with the sawing. And soon his foot fell, Kagome did this to his other ankle now. She felt his hands, "Alright, I think shall finish this...In time." Kagome smiled, eerily, she grabbed a dull needle, and thread. And now began to sew Kaito's mouth shut but stopped, "Oops, I forgot one thing." She cut open the thread, and then cut Kaito's tongue from the seam, she threw the flopping muscle onto the floor, then once again began to sew his mouth up. She left the rest of his body intact. She smiled, softly, "Alright, now for you to die. I think its time." Kagome grabbed the needle, and pressed hard into his throat, and dragged the needle across the front of his throat, where Kaito now bled out, he now hung there dead. Kagome now pressed a button, and saw the new blood vampires, "Feast, my children." Kagome stated, then grabbed Meiko's hand, and walked them out of the room. Kagome didn't hesitate to slam Meiko against the wall, where she immediately crashed her lips against Meiko's, she felt Meiko pull back after about ten minutes of sucking each other's tongues,

"Is it bad, that I am turned on?" Meiko asked, as she now felt Kagome lift her up, and she immediately wrapped her legs around her waist, "Mmmm, fuck me." Meiko, and soon enough they were having sex right out of Kaito's bedroom. And once they were done, Meiko made herself once again, presentable, "I love you, Kagome." Meiko stated,

"And I love you too." Kagome replied, they now walked away. Things had gone from bad to worse for the now dead blue haired singer. But to Meiko and Luka this would be good. However, for Luka, she would now go down a spiral into the oblivion of her own mind. Now that she was remembering the times of being raped. She would literally push away, even the one she claimed to love. For a moment of peace...But in due time, a certain Vampire will snap her out of her dark and depressing thoughts.


	90. Chapter LXXXIX

Miku began to walk around the castle, she was looking for Kaito. She needed to ask him something, that had been bothering her. Her question? Why was he out to hurt Kagome, all the time. But when she went to his room, she saw Kagome standing there, with one eerie grin. Miku went for the handle and went to open the door,

"I wouldn't go in there, princess." Kagome stated, as she now took a drag of her cigarette. Her lips curled into a devious smile,

"And why not?" Miku asked,

"Well, uh, see. Kaito is dead." Kagome shrugged, showing no ounce of caring, "Anyway, now you know. I bid thee an adieu." Kagome went to leave,

"Wait...Did you kill him!?" Miku asked,

"Well, yeah. He raped my fucking fiancee. I think the bastard needed to get his dick chopped and he should have been forced to suck on his own cock. But hey, I took a new route, and killed the mother fucker." Kagome now flicked away the ashes that were building on the cigarette, "Look, Princess. Don't bother. I was very careful in how I ended up killing him." Kagome smirked, "Is that all you needed?" Kagome asked,

"_Wel_.._Well, I was going to ask him, why he was out to hurt you all the time_..." Miku thought, but instead she asked this, "H..He raped Meiko?" Miku asked,

Kagome looked down, then nodded, as a single tear began to roll down her cheeks, "He raped her, to the point, when her and I tried to have sex...She saw him instead. I was stabbed at least fourteen times. Because I'm a moron, and I continued to let her try to go on." Kagome mustered, then released a very vague sigh, "Look, I would just leave it at that." Kagome stated, as she now looked deep into Miku's eyes, "So, yeah. How are you and Luka?" Kagome asked,

"In all honesty...She has been acting really weird. Like...I don't know how to put my finger on it. She seems distant...Out of it..." Miku lowered her head, "Is this her way of ending things with me?" Miku asked, she felt her head being lifted by Kagome,

"I don't think so. Luka, loves you way too much to end things. I mean why in the hell would she?" Kagome asked, as she shook her head, "Do you want me to talk to her?" Kagome asked, she watched Miku nod, "Alright, I'll go and talk to Luka." Kagome smiled such a beautiful and soft smile, Miku really did trust the vampire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome was now in front of Luka's room, she knocked softly, "Oi, Luka open the door." Kagome stated, she was in a rather upbeat mood, after all she got laid multiple times, and killed the bastard that was making her life a living hell. In all honesty, the only down fall is that they had to live Akira's castle, until Neoma came and tried to kill them. In which everyone knew wouldn't be easy for the Alpha Werewolf. Kagome now looked down the hallway, and Sayomi going into Gumi's room. More like being pulled in, "_Shit_.." Kagome thought, Kagome now heard a squeak from the door as the hinges let the door open up slowly,

"What...Do you want?" Luka asked,

"Well, starters, I'm coming in." Kagome opened the door more, then shut the door behind her. "Alright, Miku, is really worried about you." Kagome stated,

"Well, she doesn't need to be worried about me...Alright..." Luka whispered with an attitude,

"Uh huh, then what's with the attitude?" Kagome asked,

"Just get out..." Luka murmured,

"Nah. I rather like your bed." Kagome stated as she was now sitting on Luka's bed, "Look, tell me what's going on. Don't make me bite you, to know what you are thinking." Kagome looked towards the pink haired diva,

"I should be happy that Kaito is dead. But all I keep doing is thinking on what he and Ryuu did to me..." Luka murmured, "And how do I tell Miku, I wasn't a virgin when we had sex for the very first time...How do I tell her that?!" Luka asked,

"Look, Luka, you were raped. You didn't lose your Virginity to them. You lost it too Miku, not them. So, don't think otherwise, alright?" Kagome stated in a questioning tone, "And seriously, I doubt that's it." Kagome stated, "As in...Why are you so distant from the one you love?" Kagome asked, with an arc of her brow,

"Because...I am scared to confront her." Luka murmured, "I'm scared that...I'll...Just push her away..." Luka whispered, "Because of the truth..." Luka mustered,

"If she can't accept it, in which I will know she will. Luka, stop being a fucking coward and tell her." Kagome slowly stood, then walked to the door, "If you don't...I will." Kagome threatened Luka then left her room,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After a few days, Miku was getting sick and tired of sleeping in her own room. She needed answers of why Luka was acting so damn weird. Miku now walked to Luka's room, she knocked on the door, "Lu...Luka its Miku. Please let me in." Miku begged through the door, she now slid down the door and began to cry, she felt her heart breaking, she was scared that her and Luka were breaking up. But quite the opposite. Luka was just going through a hard time, with the whole rape thing, and how she was going to propose to Miku,

"Miku..." Luka had opened the door, and saw Miku fall. "Baby..Are you okay?" Luka asked,

"NO! You keep blowing me off! Keep leaving me in the dark! And I'm sick..." Miku was now silenced with a kiss, she immediately pushed Luka away, "I want answers now!" Miku demanded, then was dragged into Luka's room,

"Miku...Do you remember when Akira brought up one of the group was raped by, Kaito?" Luka asked, she turned to see Miku nodding, "That person was..." Luka now broke down crying, "I...It..It was me..." Luka felt disgusted with herself, there was no other word for the situation at hand, "So...With that said..." Luka whispered, as the tears wouldn't stop falling, "I...I wasn't a virgin when we made love..." Luka whispered, then felt Miku's arms wrapped around her, "Are...Aren't you mad?" Luka asked,

"Luka...You were hurt badly. And in my eyes you were still a virgin when we made love. Luka, I'm not mad at you. I was just scared that you and I were breaking up...Because you were acting really weird...And I was scared that the reason you were acting so funny, was because that you were going to end things..." Miku was now crying,

"I could never do that! I love you way to much. In fact...I wanted to talk to you..." Luka was now stammering, the question; 'Will you marry me?', now seemed very far away. She took in a deep breath, "I wanted to see how you were doing..." Luka smiled softly, they were finally getting back on track, but once again Luka was going to act weird.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After about two weeks of very failed attempts of Luka trying to propose to Miku, she needed advice from someone that would help her; Kagome. She went down the stairs, and looked around for her. She now heard a crash, she ran towards the noise. When she opened the door, she saw Kagome going hardcore with Meiko, Kagome was slamming Meiko against the wall. Meiko was scratching Kagome's body to hell. Luka left, and waited for Kagome and Meiko to get done. Once she saw Kagome, she smelt like sex, "K..Kagome!" Luka exclaimed,

"Oh, hey Princess." Kagome stated,

"Please stop calling me that." Luka whispered,

Kagome chuckled, "Alright, hey Luka. What's up? Did you finally tell Miku?" Kagome asked,

"Yeah...And now I am finding it hard to ask her the BIG question." Luka stated, she now smiled when she saw Meiko place a peck on Kagome's lips. She was happy that both Meiko and Kagome were together, and happy, "Can...You help me?" Luka asked,

"Sure. Come on." Kagome stated, she walked the diva to the parlor, "Alright...Let me get this straight here, you want to propose to Miku...But you don't know how, is that it?" Kagome asked,

"Its more or less, that. I mean...I guess..." Luka sighed heavily, "The truth of it is...When I get to that stage, after giving a long winded speech. I choke, and ask a completely different question. And its sooo not relevant..." Luka whispered, she then heard a chuckle, "Its not funny Kagome!" Luka snarled,

Kagome smirked, "Alright. Hmm, lets talk this out. How do you go about it?" Kagome asked, "Pretend I'm Miku." Kagome now girly her voice up, "Oh! Luka-sama!" Kagome now did a cute pose afterwards,

"She is not like that..." Luka giggled, "Alright maybe she is at times. Not the point." Luka took in a deep breath, Luka now became tongue tied, "I...I don't know how to do this!" Luka now began to cry, she now felt Kagome's arms around her, she now clung to older female, "Kagome-sama...How do you do it?" Luka asked, she wanted to know how things were so easy for her, "H...How did you propose to all of these girls?" Luka asked,

"Chiharu was the hardest. I will not deny it. In fact...Meiko and Gumi were easy to propose too. I guess I've gotten used to it. Chiharu, I had such a hard time." Kagome swallowed the lump that was growing in the back of her throat, tears now slowly began to roll down her face, "I told...A huge ass lie when I told you all how I proposed to Chiharu...It was a lot more Romantic..." Kagome now broke down crying,

"Kagome-sama?!" Luka now knelt down, she saw the older female, grip her hands into fists as her hair now covered her face, to hide the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks, "Kagome..." Luka whispered, she went to touch you,

"You..Don't know how good you have it, until its gone, Luka..." Kagome mustered,

"You still love, Chiharu, don't you?" Luka asked,

"I'll never stop. She was my first, Luka." Kagome whispered, "And you never forget your first. Never." Kagome mustered, she sighed heavily. She now began to wipe away her tears, but every moment she tried, she was remembering Chiharu all over again. But she also was crying for when she proposed to Meiko and Gumi,

"Which one did you love the most...I mean to propose too?" Luka knew the answer,

"Chiharu, then Meiko." Kagome chuckled,

"Why did you propose to Gumi?" Luka asked,

"Because I love her." Kagome stated, she didn't say 'loved' she said 'love'.

"Do you still love Gumi?" Luka asked,

"Yes." Kagome replied, "And I will love her for awhile. She was there for me, when everything seemed bleak." Kagome stated, "And for that I will love her. Gumi has a special place in my heart, and always will." Kagome smiled, her and Luka were opening up to each other. Which made things easy for both of them, Kagome as glad that she had a friend like Luka.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome smiled, "Come with me." Kagome stated, as everyone was still asleep. Kagome ran to her motorcycle, and handed Luka a helmet, "Don't worry. I am a careful driver." Kagome chuckled when she saw Luka smirk, but Kagome ended up helping Luka on the motorcycle. Luka now held onto Kagome, they now rode towards the hill where they could look out on the city. Kagome wanted to show Luka some spots that could be perfect for her to propose to Miku. Once there, Luka got off the motorcycle, and Kagome followed. "Alright, I'm going to show you some beautiful spots where you can propose to Miku." Kagome stated, with a warm smile, Kagome watched Luka look out to the lights,

"Did you propose to Meiko here?" Luka asked,

"No, but a place like this. I proposed to her in Iceland." Kagome stated, "I took her out, and we went to the place right above the city lights." Kagome chuckled, "And then we made love beneath the stars, and the lights just brightened the moment." Kagome stated, she now walked to her motorcycle, "Ready for another spot?" Kagome asked, as she handed Luka the helmet, she watched Luka nod. Soon Luka was behind Kagome, and they rode off to the beach. Kagome stopped at a red light, she looked around, then sighed. She sort of felt weird, having Luka holding her. But Kagome didn't want people to feel to scared while on the back of her motorcycle, once at the beach. Kagome helped Luka off the motorcycle, "The beach." Kagome stated with a warm smile,

"Its beautiful." Luka stated with a warm smile, "Did you propose to Gumi here...Or something like this?" Luka asked,

"I proposed to her when we were in Egypt. I even sang her a song. And we of course made love." Kagome mustered, she honestly did miss Gumi. But she truly loved Meiko. But her heart also loved Gumi. Kagome sighed, then heard the waves crash, she now took her spot on the beach, "Its hard proposing, then breaking up. I will admit, I still love the green haired diva. And knowing that Sayomi is interested in her, sort of makes me jealous. And I will not deny it, I know that me being with Meiko, makes her jealous as well." Kagome sighed once again, "Luka, love is a hard thing to find, but much harder to hold on to." Kagome stated, "You need to man up, and ask Miku's hand in marriage. I know how you feel about Miku. You can see it in your eyes." Kagome then looked towards Luka, "I saw how much pain you went through as you waited for Miku. But what you don't know is, Kaito almost raped Miku as well." Kagome stated, "She fought away, and immediately went to the one person she trusted the most, and that person will always be you." Kagome kept her eyes on the now crying pink haired diva, "Luka, during the time that you and her have a lot of falling outs. There were times, Miku wanted to end her life. Because the person that meant the world to her, again, will always be you. She is only completed by the love you two have. She has always loved you. And always will love you." Kagome smiled, "Never take love for granted, Luka. Because it only comes once. True love that is. True love is so pure. Then love comes afterward, and that is what Meiko and I have. She is my one and only, granted. But true love, is usually the first love." Kagome stated,

"Did you have that love with Gumi? The love that you share with Meiko?" Luka asked, she saw Kagome smile then nod. Luka now sat down next to Kagome, "How do you do it?" Luka asked,

"Do what?" Kagome asked,

"Take in all the pain, and yet, never dish it back out. You always seem strong, and happy." Luka mustered,

"Rhino skin. It always work, Luka. But with Miku and your friends, you never ever have to worry about building Rhino skin." Kagome stated, Kagome and Luka stayed out at the beach talking about different things. One being about how Luka was going to propose to Miku. They laughed, and were smiling as they got to know one another. Luka was building up her confidence. And as they continued to talk, Kagome practically talked about her entire life, and Luka returned the favor. A good friends.


	91. Chapter XC

Kagome and Luka stayed up all night, just blabbering away, there wasn't anything better than getting to know someone else. Luka was giggling, "Kagome, thank you. I know how I can do this." Luka mustered, "I just want it to be perfect, you know? I mean this will be the hugest moment in my life. I mean granted losing my virginity to her was big. But nothing beats the huge question, that every man and every woman wants to ask, or even hear. I just hope she says yes. I mean...I think that is what frightens me the most. In all honesty, I'm scared because of the way I've been acting, she will drop the huge N O on me..." Luka mustered,

"I don't think so, there Luka. I mean, after all with all of the shit you've been through. I highly doubt she will say no." Kagome reassured her, then looked at her watch, "Shit its almost five in the morning." Kagome stood and ran to the motorcycle, then helped Luka on, and they rode back to the castle, Kagome couldn't believe how fast time flew by, but she figured that is what they got, after talking about their lives. Kagome was actually happy, getting to know the pink haired diva.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once back to the castle, immediately they both ran to their lovers room, Kagome took off her clothes then kissed Meiko's bare shoulder,

"Mmm, where were you? I got rather cold." Meiko mustered,

"Sorry, baby. Luka was having confidence issues. She wants to propose to Miku, but is scared that she will say no." Kagome now watched Meiko roll over, and smile towards her,

"Next time, tell me, please." Meiko leaned up and kissed Kagome, "I love you." Meiko whispered against Kagome's lips,

"I love you too." Kagome replied, then kissed Meiko again, but she felt Meiko pull away,

"Tsk tsk. I gotta punish you, because you ditched me." Meiko stated, "So, no sex." Meiko grinned, then pulled Kagome into her. Meiko soon was laying on her side, and she pulled Kagome's around her, and she immediately nuzzled into her fiancee. She was so happy that her and Kagome were back together, she kept close to Kagome's naked body, this was one girl that Meiko couldn't see her life without. She absolutely loved Kagome, and she knew that Kagome absolutely loved her. With this, she fell asleep smiling.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka now got into bed with Miku, "I'm so sorry, Miku." Luka mustered,

"For what, Luka-sama?" Miku slowly awoke with a squeaky yawn,

"For just getting up and leaving you alone." Luka murmured,

"Its okay, all that matters is that you are back now." Miku now rolled over and snuggled up to Luka, she stayed close to her. She never wanted to let go of Luka, "Where were you?" Miku asked,

"I was with Kagome. I needed to talk too someone. And she was the only one up. It was more or less about you." Luka chuckled, then smile happily, "_Tonight, I'm going to propose to Miku. And I_..._I just hope she says yes_." Luka thought, as she now found herself asleep, holding her girlfriend. Luka was still nervous, but she knew how she was going to do this. She was going to take Miku to the very spot that Miku admitted her feelings for her. And even more, the same spot that her parents loved so very much. Luka sighed happily in her sleep, things were going to be much better, she only hoped,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, Luka awoke with a yawn and a stretch to follow, "Miku..." Luka mustered, as she now looked around, "Miku..." Luka murmured, as she now heard the water going. She chuckled, Luka took off her clothes, then walked into the bathroom, "Miku?" Luka asked,

"Yes, baby?" Miku asked,

"May I join you?" Luka asked,

The curtain slid open, and immediately Luka wrapped her arms from behind and held onto Miku, "I love you." Luka stated, as she softly placed a kiss to Miku's neck,

"I love you too, Luka-sama." Miku stated, as she leaned into her girlfriend's arms. Her thoughts were just wondering one thing..."_Why hasn't she proposed yet_?" Miku sighed happily though in her lover's arms, "So, what is the plan for today?" Miku asked,

"Well, I was thinking that you and I would go on a little picnic in the park where we proclaimed our love for each other." Luka smiled, as she now turned Miku's face towards her own, and pressed her lips softly against Miku's,

"I love that plan." Miku stated with the softest smile, as she now returned the kiss. And soon they were washing each other. Once they were done showering. They dried off and got ready for the picnic that was come. Today...Luka would be proposing. And all she wanted was to hear the 'yes'.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Miku were in the park, and they had eaten. This was now or never. Luka followed Miku, then immediately felt to her knee and began to tie her shoe. She saw Miku stop then walk back to her. And soon Luka grabbed Miku's hand, and tears now began to roll down her features,

"Luka! What's wrong?!" Miku went to wipe away the tears but stopped,

"Miku, since I met you...I haven't been happier. I had such a stammer problem when I was around you. Because you are so perfect. And you make me the happiest woman in the world. I know we had our ups and downs, but that is what made us so strong. And every moment, I had to be away from you. I felt dying. I felt like leaping from the highest point, because I couldn't live my life without you. When we wrote; **_Magnet_**, I never knew a song could fit us so perfectly. Though our ups and downs, pushed us away from each other, we still found a way to come back to each other. Miku, you..." Luka was now crying harder, she happened to look at Miku who was now crying, Luka now gritted her teeth, then continued on, "You are my one and only. I'm so sorry, that I hid the things with Kaito. But I didn't want to hurt you. Miku...I don't love you, nor am I in love with you. I am literally in need of you. I can't see a day without you. Just knowing one second away from you, it already kills me. I don't want to lose this, I don't want to lose us." Luka smiled softly through the tears, and soon she pulled out a small black box, "Hatsune Miku, you are the one that completes me. You are the one that makes me feel wonderful and whole. You are the reason I sing, the reason I smile, the reason I breathe...Hatsune Miku, will you marry me?" Luka asked, and watched Miku cup her mouth, and cry only harder,

"Y...Yes." Miku's words were so very soft, "Yes...Luka I'll marry you!" Miku saw the ring, the ring was gorgeous. The ring was of course white gold. But this ring was different, the gem in the middle was a diamond, but a very beautiful teal color on the sides of the teal colored diamond, rested ocean blue colored diamonds, Miku watched the ring slide onto her finger. She now leaned in and kissed Luka passionately, as she clung to Luka. They just stood there, and if this moment was in a movie, the camera would spin around them. Miku never wanted to let Luka go, she continued to hold Luka. They were both crying, happy tears of course. Miku now took her fiancee's hand, and soon they were walking back to the castle hand in hand

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once at the castle, Luka felt being tugged by Kagome, "Well?" Kagome asked, she now saw Luka begin to cry, rather hard, "Oh...No..." Kagome thought, "Did she say no, Luka?" Kagome asked,

"N..No, she said yes." Luka replied,

"Then why are you crying?" Kagome asked,

"Because I should have asked her sooner." Luka replied,

A chuckle was heard from Kagome, "Do you not remember what I said?" Kagome asked, "I said, you will need to wait for the right time. And guess what? That was the right time." Kagome smiled, but instead of Luka pulling away. She just cried harder into Kagome. Kagome smiled a little softer, as she began to rub Luka's back softly, though there was a happy moment. Things were going to be rocked as if there was an earthquake. Because a blast from the past was about to show her beautiful face to Kagome, "Come on, Luka. Lets go celebrate!" Kagome exclaimed, both of them now began to walk together. Kagome's smile now faded away, and her eyes grew in size,

"Kagome-sama?" Luka now looked towards Kagome, then looked towards the blonde haired female that was walking with Akira, "Kagome, what's wrong?" Luka asked, she now tried to make out what Kagome was saying, "Kagome..." Luka mustered,

"I...L...Lily..." Kagome whispered,

"Lily?" Luka asked, "Who is Lily?" Luka asked,

"I'm Lily." The girl with long blonde hair stated, then smiled towards Kagome, "Long time, no see." Lily stated softly,

"Kagome...Who is this?" Luka asked now looking towards her friend, who just couldn't speak. As she asked the question, everyone for some ungodly reason now entered the room that they were in,

"I'm her ex-wife." Lily stated, and soon everyone in the room stared at Kagome, no one spoke. Lily kept her soft smile on, as she continued to look at her ex-wife's shocked face. She found this rather amusing, but she knew that this would cause a lot of drama. Lily had left to protect Kagome, and now she was back...This is only a recipe for disaster.


	92. Chapter XCI

**HELLO! Yeah, that is right! I am back! And now I know this chapter, is going to be on the VERY slow side. And there is a reason for that. But I guess you'll have to see what I mean. But yeah, sorry for the lack of updates. In a way...I like Lily. But in a way I don't. She is gorgeous and has an awesome voice. Ahem, moving along. HERE WE GO! THE SLOW CHAPTER! But from this chapter on...It'll be once again upbeat.**

* * *

Everyone just stood there, looking at both the female with midnight black hair, otherwise known as Kagome, and the bombshell blonde, otherwise known as Lily. Lily chuckled, "The same way I remember you, Kagome. This is exactly how she looked when she first saw me, but who would have thought that those three hours would become forty years of marriage. Or did Kagome keep that too a secret?" Lily asked with an arc of her brow, "After all she had too, it was the only way I could protect her. I go off into the sunset, leaving Kagome behind. It was rather hard to walk away from Kagome. She was my first in everything. Love, kiss, and oh yum, the sex. I had to make me scream." Lily winked, "But..." Lily was cut off, as she now looked to the blonde haired boy,

"So, if you left, then why did you come back?" Len asked,

"Because I needed to know that Kagome was okay..." Lily was about to continue on,

"Well, she is perfectly fine. She has me now." Meiko stated.

"Fiery one. I will presume that you are Meiko. The love of Kagome's life." Lily snickered, "Always the slutty ones." Lily laughed, Lily saw how pissed off Meiko got, "Chill. Its how you dress." Lily went to continue on, "And by the way you are now clinging to Kagome. You either have trust issues, or you are the one in questioning of being the truthful one. In other words, you cheats on Kagome. You wouldn't be the first, and surely, you will not be the last." Lily smirked towards Kagome, "Kagome do tell me, how have you been?" She asked,

"I..I.." Kagome cleared her throat, "I have been good." Kagome whispered, "Meiko and I are engaged. And I am happy." Kagome smiled as she looked towards her fiancee, "So, thanks for asking, Lily." Kagome now glared, "God, you left me! To wonder what the fuck happened to you. You left me without telling me what the fuck you were running from! Then you come here, speak awful to my fiancee and then ask me how I've been, like we are best buds. What the fuck?!" Kagome now walked towards Lily,

"I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU!" Lily yelled, "You are the only reason I came back, Kagome. There is not another soul on this fucking earth that I care for more, than you. You have not a fucking clue how hard it was to be away from you, Kagome. But you know what, forgive my intrusion. And go to hell, Kagome." Lily snarled, as she brushed her way past Kagome, and ran towards the room that Akira had given to her earlier. Her heart literally broke into a million pieces. As she could only remember the happy times that her and Kagome had shared.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Kagome, can you tell me what we are doing here?" Lily asked as she looked at her girlfriend of three years. They had a very complicated relationship. For starters, Lily's parents didn't know that their daughter was a lesbian. But they hid things really well. Thanks to Kagome pressing her breasts down, and tying her hair into a ponytail, and telling Lily's parents she used to be in a biker gang. Not the best lie in the world, but they believed this. And actually accepted Kagome into their house.

"Well, I wanted to take you somewhere special." Kagome stated, as she helped Lily off the motorcycle. "Do you remember this spot?" Kagome asked,

"Of course. I was beneath that tree right there, and you came out of nowhere. You scared the shit out of me. And even had asked me what book I was reading. And I told you; 'Alice In Wonderland' and immediately, I felt like Alice. That I had fallen into a rabbit hole. And there is that amazing, yet, mysterious Mad Hatter." Lily chuckled, as she felt Kagome hold her from behind. Lily slowly leaned into her lover's arms. Soon she felt Kagome chin rest against her shoulder, "Kagome, I love this place. It brings back so many memories." Lily whispered,

"Like the first time we kissed. And we decided this would be the place, where you and I would make love for the very first time?" Kagome asked as she pressed a soft kiss against Lily's neck,

"And all of the above. Kagome, I know there is a real reason you took me here." Lily felt Kagome pull away, "Kagome..." She watched Kagome slowly lower down to her knee, "Kagome..." Lily's eyes looked as if they were sparkling as tears now filled the rim of her hues,

"I want this place to be where you and I share everything. The moment I met you, from your smile to your eyes. I felt so lost, that the world around me no longer existed. But Lily, this place here now holds a very big part of my heart. For starters this is the place where we met. Where we kissed for the first time. And where we made love. And now this place, will be about this speech. Lily, ever since I met you, I thought; 'This is a girl I need to get to know'. Not knowing the more I knew you, I became more and more the damsel in distress. You literally saved me from myself, Lily. Made me feel whole again, and feel like I belonged in this world. I never thought anyone would be able to make me feel this way. But you do. And I can never lose that. We have had our ups and, we have had our down moments. But this is what made us stronger. Lily, I am asking, the most serious question. That anyone can ask...Akati Lily, will you marry me?" Kagome asked, she immediately watched Lily collapse to her knees, "LILY!" Kagome now felt a kiss on her lips,

"Yes, Kagome, I will." Lily now pressed her lips against Kagome's once again, soon their tongues began to dance the sweet dance of love. Tango. Lily slowly lowered Kagome into the flowers and straddled her. Not daring to break the kiss. And soon clothes were flown all over the place, and moans took place of breaths, and even the chirps of the birds had seemed to fade away. And soon, Lily's head rested against Kagome's chest, "I love you." Lily whispered, her eyes took at the diamond that claimed the band of her ring. Things were looking so amazingly well,

"I love you too, Lily." Kagome held onto Lily, and closed her eyes. Kagome and Lily literally fell asleep beneath the tree that meant so very much to them. And things were looking up, truly. This girl had taken away all of the pain that Kagome had ever felt in her life. Even with the problems that claimed her mind and plagued her dreams. Everything seemed so bright for the lovers. But always, for Kagome, at least. Love is a word that is always short lived. And for a Vampire, forty years is nothing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What do you mean its not working out?!" Kagome asked, as she grabbed onto Lily's arm, "I love you!" Kagome exclaimed as she now watched and felt Lily pull away,

"I am sorry, Kagome. As cliche as this is going to sound. Its not you, its me." Lily replied, "We had a fun run. But I need to leave." Lily whispered, biting hard against her bottom lip, trying to cry. Lily was being chased by a gang. Something on the lines of the Mafia. But she couldn't have Kagome go down in the ship that was about to be tipped over. She couldn't have Kagome constantly protecting her. And this was how she was going to leave. By hurting the only girl she truly loved. In which was like a knife going into her own heart, "Never forget me, Kagome." Lily whispered, as she walked to Kagome, and pressed a kiss upon her ex lover's forehead, "_I love you_." Lily thought, she walked out of the house with the luggage in her hands. She looked back to the room, and once in the taxi, Lily broke down, "_God_..._What is wrong with me_?!" She thought, she waned to ask the driver to turn around and take her back home. But in truth, if Lily constantly let Kagome keep protecting her, she would forever be the damsel in distress. She couldn't let Kagome know of the trouble she was in. Lily sighed, she never knew that biting someone, could leave them dead. That had never happened to her before, and not to mention the kid she sucked dry of his blood, was the Mafia Boss's son. Lily continued to cry, as she looked back one more time. And soon, her death would be plastered everywhere. Leaving Kagome to believe that her wife, well, ex-wife was dead.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily looked out the window, then heard a soft knock at the door, "Yeah? What do you want?" Lily asked,

"To talk." Hitomi stated, as she now walked in and shut the door, "You didn't really think that things would go back to normal, did you?" Hitomi asked,

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Lily asked,

"Lily, I know that you love, Kagome. Meiko does too. I..." Hitomi was cut off,

"Did she cheat on, Kagome?" Lily asked,

"Yes. Wait...How did you know that?" Hitomi looked at Lily,

"I saw it in her eyes, Hitomi. Remember, everything Kagome says, can be the biggest lie. But her eyes will always tell the truth. And her eyes told me the truth, Hitomi. How bad was it?" Lily asked,

"Pretty bad." Hitomi replied as she now sat down next to Lily, "Well, you want shocking news? I am dating a girl." Hitomi chuckled,

"Well, I'll be. Hitomi has joined the dark side." Lily chuckled,

"There is one problem..." Hitomi whispered,

"You miss dick?" Lily asked, and watched Hitomi nod, "Then why did you get with her?" Lily asked,

"Because she is different and amazing. I know I love her, but she lacks that piece of equipment." Hitomi sighed heavily, then shook her head, "I love her, I love Rin." Hitomi smiled, then heard Lily laugh. Hitomi punched her, "Why the hell are you laughing?!" Hitomi asked,

"As in Rin Kagamine?! OH MY GOD! That is priceless!" Lily continued to laugh, despite being punched, "I am sorry. But Rin? She is so whiny." Lily rolled her eyes, then sighed, "I am happy for you, nonetheless." Lily whispered, and looked out the window, "What does Kagome even see in Meiko?" Lily asked, as she watched the lovers run past the window, laughing. "I feel as if I was forgotten." Lily murmured,

"You weren't. Kagome cried for days on end. She missed you so much, and when she thought you had died. She wanted to die with you. She tried killing herself so many times. Lily, when Meiko cheated on Kagome. Kagome didn't have plots to end her own life. Nor did she had that crying fits like she did with you." Hitomi sighed, "I feel as if at times, she isn't very content with Meiko. I mean granted they are engaged. But Meiko is getting rather clingy." Hitomi chuckled,

"That is what we call, 'Cheats Syndrome'. She is afraid Kagome will cheat on her." Lily whispered, Lily finally walked out of her room with Hitomi. She saw Kagome literally sucking away at Meiko's tongue, "That is so disgusting." Lily murmured, but she knew that maybe there was a slight chance for her and Kagome to get back together. So, very slim, but she was willing to take any chance she got. And how could this be done? By making the one girl that she loved, well, jealous.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Everyone was sitting at the table. All of them, more or less, were sitting next to their lover. And on right side of Kagome, there was an open spot. And who took that spot? Lily. Everyone was talking about the good times. Lily laughed at somethings, and rolled her eyes at other times. "Oh, Kagome. Do you remember that one time at the grocery store?" She asked, but was rudely interrupted by Meiko asking Kagome about another time. Lily looked down, but was stunned what happened next,

"Oh yeah! You and I found that perfect grocery store, with a slant. And we got into carts, and rolled down the small hill. And we were lucky when we hit a few packages of toilet paper. Oh, that was funny. We had to buy like, ten packages of toilet paper. Because of our dumbass ways." Kagome laughed, with Lily. Everyone else found the story amusing. But Meiko, of course. She knew that Kagome and Lily reminiscing would only end badly. Kagome felt Meiko grip her hand, Kagome smiled warmly at her fiancee. Hitomi wanted to laugh, Kagome looked at Hitomi, "what?" Kagome lipped, Hitomi pointed towards Lily who was distracted, then made a heart with her hand, then pointed towards Kagome, Kagome looked at her,

"She still loves you." Hitomi lipped,

"She wants olive juice?" Kagome lipped back,

Hitomi face palmed herself, "L..O...V...E" She lipped, luckily both Meiko and Lily were distracted, she now saw her sister finally get what she was saying, Hitomi watched Kagome look at Lily then Meiko. "_Oh shit_..." Hitomi thought, she may have set the fire off, in a very explosive way. She didn't know if Kagome still loved Lily or not. But if she did, this would be a huge decision. Whether she ended things for good with Meiko, or end up with her ex wife, Lily. This time Hitomi, had made the mistake of telling, well, silently telling Kagome that Lily still loved her. Would be the biggest mistake of her life, well, besides her and Kagome having sex in the desert. But now time would grasp onto Kagome like a leech. And this time, she would be sucked dry from all of her emotions.


End file.
